Disney High
by Gurgi01
Summary: Follow all of your favourite Disney Characters as they embark on the adventure that is HIGH SCHOOL! Will Jasmine ever notice Aladdin? Will Mr Hades get off Meg's back? Will Anna realise Hans' true objective?
1. For the First Time in September

Chapter One: For the First Time in September

Ariel was cramped in the back of her sister's car, stuck between Adella and Arista who had been non-stop arguing since their alarms buzzed at 6am.

"I can't believe you're _actually_ wearing my pants!" Adella screeched while Arista motioned her hand mockingly, repeating "Blah, blah, blah!"

"Would you guys quit it?" Andrina called desperately from the passenger's seat, a look of utter irritation plastered across her growing pink face.

"They're nice pants! I had to borrow them! Get over it!" Arista tried as Adella still launched insults.

Andrina buried her face in her hands, giving up with the near-deafening noise levels of the car, but Ariel didn't mind too much. Sure, her sisters had argued all Summer and sure, she wished she hadn't walked in on Alana kissing that square-lipped lifeguard; but she had missed her friends. She had had missed school. She even missed the disgusting way that the cafeteria smelt like old bread buns and 'mystery meat'.

The seven Triton sisters had spent their Summer in one of their fathers many hotels, 'The Triton'. This year they spent their time in Spain on the seafront of a tourist filled beach. It was beautiful and the sun had given her the best tan, not to mention the penthouse was always so grand and they were well catered for. The first few nights were always the best. Warm evenings with the balcony doors open, the smell of sea salt and hotel popcorn. She and her sisters would flop around the suite watching 80's films as they combed each other's hairs and discussed all they could. Attina would usually complete her assignments first night and Aquata always, almost religiously, spent the first two hours locked up soaking in the huge bubble bath. It was bliss to be sure, but after spending ten whole weeks in practically isolation with her sisters, Ariel was relieved to be back home in Disney. She had grown sick of listening to Alana complain about acne, Arista's snoring was far too loud and Adella was always complaining that there was 'no cute boys!'. However, it wasn't like she had been cut off from the world completely. She had video-chatted with Anna and Jasmine over the Summer. Anna was excitable, constantly going off on tangents and talking quickly while Jasmine was a little less enthusiastic. She had tried to make conversation it seemed but Ariel heard her family in the background and knew Jasmine was probably getting sick of socialising. It wasn't personal, she knew that, plus the connection wasn't great from Spain but she wished they could have spoken more. Mulan texted her too as she wasn't a fan of video chatting but it wasn't the same.

Alana's SUV roared up the curb of Disney High and screeched slightly as it did so.

"Gosh, Alana! How the hell did you even earn your licence?" Adella cried,

"Shut up!" Alana shot back, "You guys have made me late for work with all your pointless arguing! Now get out!"

Adella, Andrina and Arista tutted and huffed, slipping out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"We were _hardly_ arguing" Arista commented. Ariel closed the door shut behind her and her sisters and Alana revved her engine before zooming off in an undoubted rage.

"Talk about dramatic" Andrina rolled her eyes "it's only a pair of pants"

" _Only_ _a pair of pants?"_ Adella repeated, "Only my favourite pair of pants! Ugh!"

The girls fighting flared up again like a nasty stain that just would not go away. Ariel knew that this argument would last until tomorrow at least. She headed off from her sisters' noise, certain she wouldn't allow the bickering to get to her today. She bounced on her heels through the crowds of teenagers and up the steps to her locker, ready for a new school year, for a creaky desk chair and for sticky chewing gum desks... and a social life that didn't concern her sisters.

"Ariel!" she heard a voice call. She whipped her bright red hair around, looking for the source... "Ariel!". Mulan jogged towards her friend with a huge, overdue grin and a quick hug. The two girls began chatting animatedly as they walked towards homeroom together, discussing their Summers, though Mulan's didn't sound riveting. After spending sophomore year joking around, she had let her GPA drop significantly and was lucky to have scraped passes. Not to mention, she had a serious lack of extracurricular and had gained barely any credit. This was enough to infuriate and even disappoint her parents who insisted that this year she sign up for several clubs and extra credit reading as well as keep an eye on her grades.

"So anyway," Mulan finished her little rant about her boring, studious Summer "I've got to sign up for some clubs"

Ariel practically shuddered. It was widely known that if you hadn't already found a club you liked by Junior year, then you'd most likely _never_ find a club you like and end up doing something you either hated or was... well... geeky.

"Cheerleading?" Ariel suggested,

"Me? I'm not sure" Mulan scrunched up her nose

"Art?"

"They said no art... nothing 'fun'" Mulan made quotation marks in the air as she said 'fun' and sighed.

"You'll find something" Ariel said, usually the voice of positivity,

"Have you seen Jasmine yet? Or Anna?" Mulan asked, changing the subject.

"Nope" Ariel shook her head, "but remember Jasmine likes to turn up early to not draw any attention"

Mulan nodded, "How could I forget?"

Jasmine's dad had insisted that his precious daughter was driven everywhere by her chauffeur in the fancy car as opposed to getting a lift or a bus like most of the kids at Disney High. Even though most kids would see this as princess-like treatment and adore it, Jasmine absolutely hated it. She hated the attention, the fuss and the absurdity. Freshmen year was the longest year of her life. The car would pull up outside of the school causing crowds and murmurings. It didn't take Jasmine very long to devise parking a block away so not to draw unwanted attention or assumptions. Not only that, but it meant several stupid rumours flew around about her, "I think she's a secret princess of India" "Her dad was in phorbes!" "She knows the empress of China and Afghanistan!". Obviously, all of the rumours were completely fake and stereotypical. It was clear that people had noted that her rich, Asian dad and she lived down Pegasus Park and had money and so started making assumptions about them and their heritage. Didn't people know that Afghanistan didn't even have a royal family anymore? She met Ariel, Mulan and Anna later on in freshmen year after struggling to differentiate between who actually wanted to be friends and who just overheard that she had money. Her friends put her at ease, all humble, genuine and kind. None of them were concerned or questioned her once about money or standards- at least no until they were comfortable enough to joke about it- and by sophomore year the girls were tight knit, ready to embark on rest of high school together.

Jasmine walked the block down the road earlier that morning before most students had arrived. She passed a few early comers and headed straight to homeroom where she had been sat waiting for both her friends and for the teacher. Finally, as the time neared eight she heard the bell ring and a long-awaited but familiar cry of her friends.

"Jasmine!" Ariel said, bursting into the room with Mulan by her side. They all hugged and swapped anecdotes from over Summer. Jasmine hadn't done an awful lot besides visiting Agrabah with her father where she saw her aunts, uncles and cousins. She hadn't had the best time though. It was scenic and she got some great Instagram photos and an even better tan but the Agrabah villa walls were confining and her cousins had been irritating to say the least. It made her wonder how the hell Ariel dealt with all her sisters. The three girls sat around as homeroom piled up with more and more of their fellow Junior students when finally, Anna skipped in. She had trademark pigtails, a slightly pink face and her freckles seemed to have tripled in amount due to the sun.

"Guys!" their little freckled friend fell into a seat beside them, giddy and excitable. "My sister Elsa's here! She's joined the school! I'm so excited!"

Anna's friends immediately made noises of clarity, remembering how Anna had gushed to the group chat that her mysterious, older sister Elsa was no longer being home schooled and was joining Disney High for her senior year. Anna had spoken of practically nothing else for the past few weeks and her friends were waiting to meet the infamous Elsa whom was always holed up in her bedroom even when the girls visited Anna's.

"So, she starts today? For real? Whose homeroom is she in?" Jasmine asked, but as she did a voice echoed through the room, oozing a curt snarl.

"Everyone settle down" the math teacher and their homeroom tutor, Mr Jafar, glided in and sat at his desk "I know you all think your conversations are more important than me but _believe_ me they aren't"

Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed. OK, so there was one thing she definitely hadn't missed.

* * *

"And the diet is also completely caffeine free" Esmeralda smiled proudly as she raised the plastic, Starbucks cup to her lips.

Pocahontas raised an eyebrow at her friend who slurped the coffee seemingly unaware.

"Well... almost caffeine free" she added with a slight frown.

"Esmeralda, you had pizza almost every day this Summer. How will you go cold turkey on carbs? And you totally live off coffee!"

"Oh come on! You're a vegetarian! All you eat is grass! Besides, it'll be a piece of cake cutting out some bread" Esmeralda said, not noticing the irony in what she just said.

"And pizza? Pasta?"

Esmeralda slowed in her tracks "I do love spaghetti"

Pocahontas giggled to herself again.

"OK... I guess I'll limit myself to one carby meal a month" Esmeralda newly declared

"I don't even understand why you're dieting" Pocahontas tutted "You know more than anyone you're just succumbing to beauty standards set by-"

"-by beauty companies and capitalist institutes that feed off of our insecurities to make money" Esmeralda finished for her friend. "I know, I know! But what isn't OK is my skin is becoming super oily and I know it's all that crap I'm eating!"

Pocahontas rolled her eyes as they continued to stroll up the road. It was a typical Esmeralda fad to complain and exaggerate about her near perfect appearance. Pocahontas and Esmeralda had met in middle school. Remembering it clearly, Pocahontas knew it was a stiff, November day when Pocahontas had poked her tongue out jokingly at Esmeralda who was taking her role as hall monitor very seriously. She wrote her up a detention slip but the two outspoken, justice-seeking girls bickered in the corridor until a passing teacher gave them both detentions. The friendship formed when they snuck out and giggled about the whole thing for the next week. Since that day, they had been inseparable. Sharing sleepovers, phone calls, crushes, clothes and most importantly, social and political justice rants. Esmeralda listened to Pocahontas' environmental opinions, pitching in about climate change, nature, animals and racial divisions while Pocahontas always agreed with Esmeralda's condemnation of the corruption of religion, conspiracy theories and marginalisation of ethnic minorities. The two also would team up from time to time (more so Pocahontas doing the ground work as Esmeralda could be lazy) and send politically correct, complaint emails to certain companies resisting their usage of plastic or meat or whatever it was- to Flynn's dismay.

"Why are you helping her close 'Piglets'?" he had cried as Pocahontas tapped away at her laptop keys and Esmeralda peered at the screen, "they have the best pork chops!"

"Flynn they underpay women and minorities _and_ I've been doing my research and their factories don't cater to the animals at all-" Pocahontas was interrupted by a long and fake whimper from Flynn. "Stop trying to help animals and stuff" he pouted, but he came around to the idea of no more 'Piglet's' when they agreed to buying him a Papa John's every Saturday for the next month.

Pocahontas hadn't missed Esmeralda's impulsive new term tricks. Last year she wanted to cycle to school, the year before she claimed that she was going to start wearing her reading glasses. Both lasted less than a week. This year it was a diet. She had missed however, early morning coffees, new stationary and a new start. They enjoyed their summer together, they spent most days licking frosting from cupcakes and shoving cheesy Doritos in the microwave. Some days they managed to run a brush through their long hair and headed down to the mall with Phoebus, Flynn and Aladdin They would also sometimes try to make the most of the weather and go down to the beach but that was only when they had finally woken Esmeralda up and then pried the boys from the Xbox. They usually got down to the beach as families were packing away and an evening breeze began but they always had fun, especially when they were all together; but Pocahontas couldn't wait for the feeling of productivity that school gave her especially since it was now their senior year.

"So, I've texted Flynn and he's not answered yet... how much do you want to bet he isn't even awake yet?" Esmeralda laughed.

Pocahontas considered this for a moment, "I bet he misses first period"

"He'll be so glad to know we speak so highly of him" Esmeralda said sarcastically, a laugh in her throat. The two best friends smiled before turning into Disney High, ready for the first day of senior year.

* * *

Anastasia and Drizella cackled uncontrollably like some sort of terribly written villains as they pulled back the roof off their magenta convertible.

"Hey, Cindy!" they called up to her window. Cindy peeked out, not wanting to entertain them but equally wanting to know what they wanted now.

"Want a lift?" Drizella asked, hands on her hips as she knelt up in the passenger seat. Cindy didn't reply, knowing the offer wasn't genuine.

"Too bad!" Drizella shrieked when Cinderella didn't answer, "Let's go Anastasia! Poor Cindy's going to be so late!"

"And on the first day!" Anastasia laughed, and then the tired made a similar shrieking noise to the girls as the car sped off towards school.

Cinderella rushed around upstairs in her attic bedroom, listening to her step sister's car rev down the road. She pulled a loose shirt over her head as quickly as humanly possible before hastening to the tiny mirror above her bed where she tried to neaten her hair into some sort of acceptable ponytail.

"God- Oh dear... God!" she muttered angrily, never one to like even saying 'Crap' as it was a little obscene for her tastes.

Apparently, her step-sisters had thought it funny to sneak downstairs early that morning and take the time to alter every single clock in the house two hours early. Cinderella's old phone flashed 8:00am instead of 6:00am and she had barely any time to ready herself for her first day. Registration had started and Cinderella still had to get the 8 blocks to school. It didn't that her step-mother scolded her and said that the clock incident was only a 'Harmless joke!' and that Cindy had to 'grow up'. Then, she contradicted herself and proceeded to yell at Cindy for being late.

"If you're late who's going to make my breakfast?" she snapped "What shall I do? Starve?"

Cinderella bit her tongue in crying out that as a grown woman, she could make her own breakfast but instead she stammered an undeserved apology and promised dinner would be made an hour early that night.

She ended up half walking half jogging up the road, trying to make first period. She was already forming her excuses in her head but she doubted her rather cruel homeroom teacher Miss De'Vil would listen. She could hear her now, "Wretched girl! Late? What did I expect?". Admittedly, last year Cinderella had been late most days but never out of disrespect or carelessness. She was ready every day on time- or even early- but her step family always found some sort of reason to spit nonsense, make her late, drive off or instruct her into some stupid task first.

She always tried to remember the things that her mother had taught her before she died, 'Be Kind and have courage' but she was constantly faced with nasty and difficult situations and that without the added pressure of school. It was her final year and she was letting her horrid family get in the way of it already. Not to mention she didn't exactly have friends to fall back on, she was so lonely she even found herself talking to the pet mice.

Cinderella heaved her bag higher onto her shoulders, shook her head of lowly thoughts and began a slow run towards school hoping to make the bell.

* * *

The bell for first period of the year sounded throughout the school like an angry, vibrating reminder of reality. Students and staff alike shuffles and huffed from homeroom to their assigned classes.

"History" Tiana preppily read aloud her timetable "Mr Gray"

Entering Mr Hades Gray's classroom was like entering some sort of cave. The blinds were always down and it was the only class in the entire building to not have any new technology- fancy or not. No, Mr Gray insisted that scratchy chalkboards and ancient wooden desks were fine, in fact, he was probably inches away from using a cane and insisting on dead silence. The man lived up to his name. His skin was grey tinted as though he'd never seen the sun (Tiana wondered if he'd actually hiss at a clear sky) and his charcoal black hair was turning silver with age towards the back. He was tall too, almost brooding. Almost. The truth was, he was relatively scary, especially to the freshmen; a time bomb of a man who could be set off by the littlest thing. That was why most people despised having him as a teacher. Tiana shuddered walking through the dismal doorway. She had once heard Esmeralda say that he 'wasn't bad for an old guy', not that she saw the appeal. What was even remotely attractive about an old, dull guy who taught a subject he had just as much passion for as he had for teaching?

Tiana was the first to enter his classroom and she took any old seat in the front row. Mr Gray failed to even look up from his laptop at her and waited instead for more students to heap in. It wasn't until Megara Miratio, a loner and quite frankly, a bitch, walked in and sat down did he even avert his eyes. Soon enough, the class filled up and he closed his laptop, stood up and began smoothly talking in a very quick, natural and abrupt manner.

"Right, right, OK, so this year we're doing Ancient Greece. Whoop-de-doo" he finished sarcastically, barely taking breath or pauses "I know you all hate history and believe me it's not my favourite thing either-"

Tiana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"-So anyway, I'm not gonna spend my lesson handing out name badges and asking you to tell me facts about yourself because quite honestly I couldn't care less"

The class blinked up at him, taking in everything he said with a pinch of salt.

"Any questions? No? Good. You" he clicked his fingers at the nearest student, "Hand out these books"

Tiana jumped from her seat, grabbed the huge pile of text books and began dishing them onto desks as quickly as possible.

"Answer the questions on Page 9. Information all on there will brief you, make sure to read the intro" he told them lazily and there was a simultaneous sigh as students flipped the old books open.

"Is he for real?" Esmeralda whispered to Pocahontas "Who even uses textbooks anymore?"

"Es... the guy has a chalkboard. He doesn't seem all that keen on technology"

"And in case it wasn't clear, no talking" Hades said firmly staring straight into the girl's souls with narrowed eyes.

Esmeralda opened her mouth to apologise... or to argue with him. She wasn't sure yet but she immediately closed her lips together when the classroom door flew open and rowdiness infected the quiet students.

"I swear! The whole show in four days!" Flynn boasted strolling through the door with Phoebus and Aladdin on his tail.

"Flynn, having watched Pretty Little Liar's isn't that impressive when you're not using your own Netflix" Aladdin said, earning a scowl from his proud friend... but the boys hadn't noticed an even bigger scowl emerging from their teacher.

"How nice of you boys to join us. I trust you have good reason as to why you're late?" Hades' eye twitched.

Flynn pulled his signature smirk and Pocahontas winced, recognising trouble was due any moment now...

"Well Mr Gray- Hades, can I call you Hades?" he started buy Mr Gray's grey skin was turning slightly pink with anger at the three troublemakers who had managed to anger him just seven minutes into the year.

"I was telling Al here that Pretty Little Liars isn't as terrible or cheesy as it looks! And the girls are hot! I mean _obviously_ as if ABC would hire ugly, pretty little liars-"

"If you don't sit down in the next three seconds I swear to God I will take this textbook and I will not hesitate to whack you with it" Hades raised his voice and the students in the first show moved slightly backwards in fear while the three boys had scrambled to seats in the back, silencing their panicked laughter with pressed lips.

"Now turn to page 9 and don't let me hear another word" Mr Gray said curtly to them, but as Flynn stood up to get himself a text book (or to cause more trouble) the door swung open once more and Mr Gray's head turned slowly to the culprit with a grimace.

"He-Hello" the boy stammered, standing bulky in the doorway "Sorry I'm late"

"Another troublemaker" Hades stated, not even blinking an eye

"Troublemaker?" the boy shook his head, confused "Is this history?"

Hades looked at his laptop intently, "Are you Her-cool-lays?"

"Yes, Sir" the boys arms pushed him into the doorframe and he looked almost stuck.

"New kid?" Hades sneered with an almost gleeful look in his eye,

"No- well sort of, Sir. I moved here last year from Greece and attended Disney High for a few semesters"

"Great, thanks. What's your dad's name? And your star sign? Oh wait. I don't care. Now sit down"

Hercules blinked at his teacher's rude disregard and sarcasm before he studied the room for a spare seat. His eyes scanned over a girl with white hair, her eyes fixated on her desk and he figured she wanted to be alone. He also spotted a guy sat nearer the back, he was bulky for sure but something about his glare said he wasn't so friendly.

"Take your time" Hades said through gritted, sarcastic teeth.

Hercules' ears grew red from embarrassment and he darted to the seat at the far left of him.

"Thanks ever so much" Hades said, cutting the boy a foul look before sipping his coffee.

Hercules sighed, relieved to be out of the spotlight. He turned to who was saw beside him and ask to borrow the textbook but was shocked by what- no, _who_ \- he saw. He had sat next to the most beautiful girl ever... at least he thought so. She had gorgeous mahogany hair and almost matching violet eyes- who even had violet eyes? - her features were so chiselled like they'd been sculpted, a work of art, meaningful and sharp along with a smirk to die for.

"Do you have a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" she said, a guttural, alluring voice captivated him.

"I- er... H-Hercules" he stammered, he half expected her to roll her eyes at his awkwardness but she didn't. She considered his answer for a moment, her sharp cheekbones moved a little as her mouth twisted and then she turned back to her work.

"I'm Megara" she replied, not looking up "but my friends call me Meg"

She paused for a moment, her pen hovering above paper like a hesitant wasp. "At least they would if I had any friends" she added casually, and continued jotting down notes. Meg had to admit, she had seen this guy last semester. They'd been in math together but she remembered him scrawny and timid. It seemed he'd seriously hit puberty over the Summer.

Hercules just raised his eyebrows at her response. This way she looked so sharp, so pristine and pretty, he had not expected her to be nearly so feisty, so blunt. He stared her over for a moment, a little shocked. Some would say she had been bitchy...

He smiled. He loved it.

From the back of the classroom, the trio of trouble along with Esmeralda and Pocahontas had been watching in awe at their fellow classmate.

"Hercules! He used to be a tiny little guy!" Esmeralda whispered, "Now he's massive!"

"Puberty has clearly worked wonders for him" Pocahontas agreed "and possibly so has a personal trainer"

Phoebus stiffened his chest out in a clear attempt to display his masculinity, "Yeah well- he- he's probably on steroids" he scoffed.

"No way, I bet he's a total gym rat" Aladdin said

"Says the _street rat_ " Flynn teased and suddenly the group began to chuckle silently,

"One time!" Aladdin said with a sigh "it was one time!"

"Honestly that was the funniest night-" Esmeralda began

"-Don't-" Aladdin tried

"-Night ever, Al! You totally lost it!" she continued,

"Please" he winced

"It was when you started talking to him like he was your friend!"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about this!" Aladdin said

"An hour you spent talking to that rat! You even offered it your beer!"

The four of them burst into laughter at the expense of their sulking, rat talking friend but they were followed by a bellow from the already, very angry teacher.

"ENOUGH"

They settled down and allowed a few moments before starting back up all over again.

"You guys promised we wouldn't talk about it ever again" Aladdin hissed,

"I crossed my fingers" Phoebus shrugged and then they all held up their crossed fingers, nodding and smiling in union.

* * *

Tiana's first period had been uneventful. As predicted, Mr Gray kept things boring and Tiana should have guessed that Flynn Rider would cause trouble. Her next lesson, however, was cooking and she couldn't wait to get back into Mr Remington's class. The teacher had a rodent look to him but that didn't take away from his remarkable talent. He was great at what he did, both practically and teaching and his assistant, Linguini, was the son of famous, late French chef Gusteau. Tiana counted herself pretty lucky in this class.

"Tiana! Good summer?" Mr Remington greeted,

"Hi, Mr Remmy! It's great to be back" she replied casually.

As students arrived, both seniors and juniors for this term, Mr Remmy began talking and eventually he split up the students into pairs to fill out first term questionnaires on health and safety in the kitchen. A standardised quiz completed every year, Tiana knew she'd pass with flying colours. She glanced up at who she'd been paired with and saw as Kronk, a somewhat dense Junior, headed towards her and took the seat next to her. She hated seating plans. He was sweet to be sure, but boy did he take away from her strict work ethic with his constant talking.

"My spinach puffs- OH BOY- they are the best!" the jock said, "I'll have to teach you!"

Tiana just nodded and sighed, ticking the correct boxes below her. She wasn't trying to undermine Kronk, in fact, she never doubted his cooking skills. He sounded passionate and clearly had been cooking since he was young just like she had but her head was overwhelmed with duties already. All that she could think about was work, work, and work. She had a shift later on at Duke's Café and then there was homework, studying, extra credit reading, Prom! Oh God! Prom! Not that she'd been asked to, but she very well knew she'd be member if not leader of prom committee. She figured Aurora might join and possibly Arista but none of them had seemed keen on Yearbook committee that they started last year. She and Charlotte had signed up last semester and were due to take it on as soon as possible. She had to work on finding photos, quotes and more members for help. If she wanted to get into Harvard she'd need all of these committees and clubs for a good reference. Tiana shook her head. She simply couldn't think about Harvard right now... not when she had a six-hour shift later.

"Hey, are you OK?" Kronk asked

"Oh" Tiana snapped out of her daze, "No sorry! Just thinking about Senior year! So, what else do you make besides spinach puffs?"

* * *

Jasmine sat in her last lesson of the day, her head propped towards the window as she zoned out of Mr Hawkins' lecture about senior year coming faster than they thought and how it was time to 'knuckle down'.

Ariel nudged her and Jasmine snapped back into focus, "Hey, you're ignoring Hunky Hawkins!" she whispered. Jasmine smiled at the nickname but faltered quickly, "Sorry I guess I'm just tired" but that wasn't strictly true.

Jasmine had just forgotten how boring school could be. It made her realise how boring everything was. She had sat in her house all Summer long and even when they went abroad, they sat in a similar house watching the same shows. The only difference was that her cousin would use all her makeup and make comments about the weather. Jasmine was bored. Bored. Bored of everything. Her dad was far too protective, even her chauffeur Iago made boring company. Her friends made things way better for sure, they enticed sleepovers that she was sometimes allowed to attend and even school wasn't too bad with them. They guaranteed a cheery time, a genuine, happy atmosphere... Still... there was always a sense of longing for more. Jasmine was just yet to find out what she wanted more of.


	2. Duke's Cafe

Jane Porter taught English at Disney High. She had to admit that while some students were a downright hassle (Flynn Rider for one) there were some absolute delights and Jane loved meeting talented young spirits.

It was the end of the first school day and Jane had just dismissed her new freshman class. It had ended on a rather frustrating note when a new girl, Alice Kingsleigh, asked 'How can I possible read a book with no pictures?'. Jane had attempted to explain that there was a great deal of wondrous books without pictures and that it was down to imagination but Alice didn't seem to understand this. She seemed a serious daydreamer which Jane couldn't help but admire. Miss Porter sat at her desk and took a sip of tea, thinking about rushing home to watch the brand-new _Game of Thrones_ episode when there was a knock at the classroom door.

"Come in" Jane beckoned happily. Belle French, a bookish senior, opened the door and approached her favourite teachers desk.

"Belle!" Jane smiled, "How was your summer?"

"Oh, Miss Porter! Game of Thrones was brutal!"

"You got through them all, then?" Jane replied, motioning for Belle to take a seat. Belle sat and passionately poured her heart out about the collection of books. The two began an explicit and animated discussion about the 'Stark's', Martin's writing methods, the amount of deaths and the possible ending. Their conversation stopped halfway through when the door swung open and somebody walked in, not that either the teacher or student minded, the girl who had entered did look somewhat awkward.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt" she started, her huge eyes swam with nervousness "I'm new and Miss Radcliffe said I ought to get a book from you that I was supposed to read over summer"

Belle looked the girl over. She couldn't have been much younger than her, perhaps a Junior? Her hair was flicking outwards and inwards randomly in a sweet pixie cut in chocolate brown, not unlike her own hair colour, and her eyes were like huge green tennis balls. They reminded Belle somewhat of Dobbie from _Harry Potter_.

"No worries" Miss Porter smiled, "Miss Radcliffe? I suppose you're a Junior?"

The girl nodded.

"I'll head over to the stock cupboard for you" Jane smiled warmly and then, grabbing a bunch of keys, left the girls alone.

"I'm Belle" Belle said kindly, filling the awkward silence "How do you like Disney High so far?"

"Rapunzel" she replied and took a seat, "actually, I was home-schooled before. As far as new schools go it's pretty good. It's really big and exciting, I've not made any friends yet but the lessons are fun"

Belle empathised. She hadn't ever made friends here either. In fact, she hadn't made friends at all. She'd spoken to classmates before of course, Tiana and Cinderella were particularly kind, but she was mostly alone. She always supposed that she had her books, they made the days easier and she enjoyed them. She also supposed that if she had friends then maybe they would pluck time from her reading and her studies, but it was relatively difficult sometimes to see groups of girls making it look so easy.

"Here we are" Jane returned briskly, a copy of _Hamlet_ "It's an easy read you should be just find". Rapunzel thanked her, said goodbye to the both and then left.

"On that note, I better get home too" Belle announced, checking her watch.

"Very well. It's always a pleasure to see you, Belle. Oh! And take this," Jane added, handing Belle over a book from her desk drawer.

" _American Gods_ " Belle read aloud, "is it good?"

"Good? It's excellent! I read it over Summer and really think you'll enjoy it"

"Oh, thank you Miss Porter" Belle beamed and then left the classroom and rushed off out of school. It was nearing 4pm now and her father would be home from work soon. She was glad that she had left at this time, away from crowds and the rest of the students meaning there would be no running into-

"Belle!"

Gaston.

"How was your summer?" Gaston's rich voice bellowed and Belle winced, turning politely to face him. He was stood with Hans South and Lefou, both had grimy grins and sleazy stances.

"I'm sorry, Gaston, but I really must get home" she started, burying her head in the book her teacher had just given her.

"Now, now" Gaston tutted and plucked the book from her grasp, "American Gods? Ah! A book about me" he chuckled. Hans and Lefou laughed too at the poor joke and Belle just grimaced.

"Gaston, may I have my book please?" she asked

"How can you read this?" he scoffed, flipping through it "there's no pictures!"

"Well some people use their imaginations" she shot back with a raised eyebrow,

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things... like me"

Belle stayed silent trying to hide the look of blatant disdain on her face. For years now she had been ignoring Gaston's flirtations, comments and advances. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was because she was the only girl to turn him down? It wasn't like she was insanely popular, she certainly wasn't as pretty or charismatic as some of the girls in her year like Esmeralda or Aurora.

Gaston held the book above her head, sick of not being swooned at. "Jump for him" he joked, but Belle determinedly did. Belle jumped and jumped a second, third, fourth time before admitting defeat. She turned her head in shame to head home when there was a sudden thud and an energy had her ponytail fly up behind her. Gaston boomed behind her "HEY!" and she turned in time to see a boy, about the same height as Gaston, appear from nowhere. He had long, auburn hair, tussled and scraggy and while he wasn't as muscularly strong as Gaston, he was well built and his expression was cold. He snatched the book with one cartoon-like swipe and then shoved it into Belle's chest.

"Come on, Gaston" the mysterious boy spat "pick on someone your own size"

Gaston grimaced and forced a dry chuckle before he, Hans and Lefou practically jolted down the sidewalk the opposite direction without another word.

Belle stood, shocked and with a thumping heart. She felt a though the warmth had been knocked out of her, even though it was Gaston, not her, who had been pushed to the floor. She waited for the boy to turn and greet her, to tell her it was 'no big deal!' or to 'be careful next time!' but then she remembered this was no novel or superhero movie.

"Hey... thanks" she said tryingly, trying to smile. He turned to meet her gaze but it was not friendly, and then he stalked off in her direction; taking huge strides at brisk pace. Belle had smaller legs and much smaller feet in comparison and struggled to keep up, she half skipped and felt like a child.

"Hey listen! That was nice of you and- please wait up- I know we don't know each other but you just helped me so-"

"OK" he stopped abruptly in his tracks and turned his blue eyes coldly on her, "First of all, it was your mistake in the first place for even stopping to talk to Gaston. He is a notorious creep"

"I couldn't agree more!" she was cut off before she had the chance to explain,

"And secondly, I didn't help you to be _nice_ , I just can't stand that guy. And thirdly, stop following me" he said all of this as though he were about to spit, an obvious contempt in his manner. He walked off after, angry and estranged.

Belle waited until the moody, tall boy was out of ear shot before kicking at a nearby pebble "I didn't need your help thank you very much!" she scolded and paced home, her book held tight to her.

* * *

Elsa Winters arrived home as quick as she could. She had the car pick her up sharply and made sure she was home in ten minutes. Anna Winters hung around school, chirping away with Ariel before she jumped in the car beside her sister who seemed less than happy to be kept waiting.

"How was your first day?" Anna grabbed at Elsa's shoulder and bounced enthusiastically. Elsa shrugged "It wasn't that bad" she said unconvincingly.

Elsa Winters had attended regular school all up until High School, she was always a shy child and struggled to make friends, however, her first semester of freshmen year was overwhelming and damaged her mental health a lot. As such a young, timid girl it was medically advised that she'd gain more from home-schooling. Until now, that is. Elsa grew slowly out of her fears of school and during the summer, decided to face her demons and head back for senior year. After all, if she ever wanted to go to University she'd have too. Anna was thrilled to say the least that her older sister would be joining Disney High and that she'd have a senior year experience, but Elsa's only goal was to get in and out each day.

Anna chatted away the whole way home and when they finally got through the threshold of the Winter household, their parents were waiting just inside to greet them. Elsa knew why. They'd probably been worrying about her all day. They beamed over their daughters, "How was it?" but Elsa was so tired from her first day, so overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted that she could barely utter a sentence.

Anna became animated all over again, telling stories about her day and her friends. Elsa just shrugged again. "It wasn't that bad" she repeated and her parents exchanged glances.

At dinner time, her parents made sure that Elsa's favourite chocolate truffles were served for dessert. She could see the effort they were making by postponing their meetings that day and serving her favourite truffles but still differed from discussing her day. Instead, she allowed Anna to talk all about hers.

"I honestly forgot how much I like science! Hunk- Oh! I mean Mr Hawkins said we'll be getting projects and partners and I'm super excited! Oh, and Mulan has to take some extracurricular this year so we may or may not be attending a cheerleading show! Who knows!"

Their mother smiled at Anna's passion, "That's wonderful darling"

"Oh, and wait! That isn't the best bit!" Anna continued

"Which is?" their mother enquired

"I like this boy! He's so handsome!"

"A boy?" Mr Winters chuckled, "Oh dear, sounds like trouble to me"

"Now!" Mrs Winters wagged her finger playfully at her husband "what's he like, Anna?"

"Well... I don't know exactly. He's a senior and we've never _actually_ spoken"

Her parents tilted their heads.

"But he followed my on Instagram over summer and he likes all my photos- his name's Hans" she continued trying to convince them of Hans favourability.

Their mother laughed a little, "well then, it sounds to me you have a crush!" she cooed, but their father didn't seem convinced.

"A senior? Elsa, have you met him yet? Is he in your classes?"

Elsa recalled her English lesson earlier that day where Gaston- was that his name? – and his ginger friend strolled in late. She distinctly remembered the two boys being slightly cocky towards the kind teacher but Elsa decided against quick judgement. After all, it was her first day.

"Not yet" she lied

"Oh" Mr Winters looked a little disheartened

"But if I do, I could keep an eye on him I guess" she offered honestly,

"Yes" Mr Winters nodded and spooned some ice cream into his mouth.

"So... you had a good day, too?" Mrs Winters prompted

"Yes" Elsa said at default "I'm sure I'll make some friends tomorrow"

Her parents and her sister all shared a pitiful look. "I'm sure you will, Snowflake" her mother said, nicknaming their prettily white-haired daughter.

"It took Anna a few days, didn't it?" Mr Winters added

Elsa didn't reply. It was all very well assuming she'd make friends but Elsa was nothing like Anna. It was going to be impossible.

* * *

Flynn, Phoebus and Aladdin had been sat at Phoebus' house since the school day ended. They had flopped over the bed, glued to the Playstation and with his mother at work, they had no snacks provided. They finally dragged themselves out of Phoebus' large bedroom and headed out for some well needed food. The only problem was, they couldn't quite decide between them what they wanted. The sky was still blue, but the sun wasn't shining and the nightime mist of not quite dark and not quite light seemed to take its toll on the boys who became more and more irritable as the sky grew darker.

"Seriously! It isn't hard, just choose somewhere" Phoebus said

"I don't get why we don't just go to McDonalds" Aladdin shrugged

"We eat there all the time and it _never_ fills me up" Flynn said

"I'll eat anything right now! Why have you chosen now to not want McDonalds?" Phoebus groaned. The boys were getting hangry and soon they had closed in on one another, bickering until they heard a subtle-

"Hey guys, is everything OK?"

All three, very hungry boys turned their heads slowly and saw Hercules. He was carrying a water bottle and he had a partial sweat on, a concerned expression.

"Oh, hey Hercules" Aladdin forced a smile.

Phoebus stuck his chest out and touched his facial hair, the apparent ultimate sign of manliness, "What's up?"

"I just saw you guys arguing and- and I wanted to make sure you're alright" Hercules rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" Flynn scoffed, "We're fine. We aren't arguing, right guys?"

Aladdin and Phoebus stared rather annoyed at Flynn.

"If it's food you're after, I'm headed to Duke's for an after-gym snack if you wanna come?"

Phoebus pulled a face "Duke's is great for a coffee or whatever and a sandwich but... we need feeding" Flynn nodded.

"No guys they got a new menu- Tiana helped out with it! It's actually pretty good down there" Hercules said

The guys exchanged thinking looks, "Tiana is a good cook"

"Remember when she bought cupcakes to homeroom?" Phoebus pondered,

"What's homeroom?" Flynn asked

"Let's go Duke's then" Aladdin decided, ignoring Flynn "Come on, Hercules"

Hercules nodded with a thrilled smile, he looked happy to have been included. Sure, enough when they arrived, printed in the window a poster read 'Brand New Menu!'. Duke's Café had been a hangout for the preppy girls and slackers and nerds and jocks since sophomore year. They served great coffee, donuts, sandwiches and now it seemed, meals! The boys loved it and since Tiana worked here most days, there was always a familiar face.

All four boys rushed in and Tiana headed over to take their orders.

"Long first day?" she asked

"Tell me about it!" Flynn said seriously. Tiana recalled him walking in late to History and then doing no work all day and had to really resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"What can I get you? We've got a new menu, you know" she said, service-with-a-smile.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with curly fries in the bun, fries, onion fries and leave off the sweetcorn. A chocolate shake, add some whipped cream on that and do you have those little chocolate sprinkle things?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow, "Sure" she said slowly, scribbling down his customised order.

Aladdin cleared his throat next, "Just some fries and a hot dog, Tiana... make that extra fries... and extra cheese"

"Chilli dog and-"

"Fries?" Tiana guessed Phoebus' order. Phoebus winked playfully, "You got it!"

"And Hercules?" she turned and smiled,

Hercules licked his lips at the menu, clearing hearing the other guys buckets of carbs made his stomach practically ache from hunger after gym.

He sighed deeply and regretfully before uttering, "Peri chicken salad and some pomegranate juice". Tiana looked slightly taken aback at the contrast in orders but she jotted it down nevertheless and headed off to work.

"So, Hercules. How did you get so huge?" Aladdin asked straightforwardly, earning glances from his friends and a slight elbow to the ribs. Hercules chuckled awkwardly and went slightly pink in the cheeks,

"Well-uh- puberty kicked in, you know, made me bigger and taller. Then I got myself a personal trainer. His name's Phil, he's pretty cool but he'd kill me if I ate any of that stuff you guys got"

The three boys stared at him, slightly jealous, slightly impressed.

"I guess you have all the attention now, eh?" Phoebus joked, a hint of envy in his voice as Tiana waltzed back to them, her hands ladled with food. She placed their plates delicately by each of them and whizzed off again.

"I suppose" Hercules shrugged, though it wasn't strictly true

"Any girls you like?" Flynn asked, a mouthful of food

"There is one girl, I saw her today" Hercules smiled at the thought, "Her name's Meg"

Phoebus let out a dry laugh between mouthfuls, "Megara Miratio?"

Hercules nodded, jabbing some cucumbers with his fork.

"Ah, man she's a total bitch"

"Who's a total bitch?" a clear voice rose over them, and they looked up sheepishly to see Esmeralda standing by their booth, "I hope you aren't talking about me"

"Never" Phoebus said with a grin.

Esmeralda grimaced slightly, "Look at you all stuffing your faces, ugh" but she slid into the booth beside Phoebus anyway.

"Hey, Esmeralda" Tiana smiled, coming toward the newcomer "Are you waiting for a meal too?"

"Hey! No, just a coffee for me thanks"

"Black, to go?" Tiana asked,

Esmeralda grinned "As always". Tiana headed to the kitchens again and Esmeralda turned with a curious gleam in her eye, back to the guys "So, who's a bitch?"

"Meg" Phoebus said casually

"Oh... she isn't a bitch. She's just a little bit..."

"Rude?" Flynn suggested, slurping his drink

"Passive" Esmeralda corrected him, "Why? Who's asking?"

Everyone practically glared at Hercules who let a lettuce leaf fall ungracefully from his mouth.

"You like her, huh?" Esmeralda grinned,

"What! No! How did you know?" Hercules tried

"She knows everything" Aladdin shrugged "just don't argue it"

"What?" Hercules blinked,

"Psychic eye" Esmeralda said proudly and Flynn scoffed to himself,

"Meg seems nice enough, maybe a little defensive" Hercules carried on,

"And she totally has the hots for Mr Gray" Esmeralda added,

Every boys mouth fell open, shocked at what Esmeralda had just said.

"Don't be gross"

"What?"

"Ugh"

Esmeralda shrugged "I call them as I see them" Tiana placed Esmeralda's coffee down and headed out, "Anyway, I'm going home!" she grabbed her drink and blew kisses before rushing out the door. The guys muttered and waved lazily and as soon as the bushy haired girl had left they returned to their meals like animals.

"Anyway, what about you guys? Do you have girlfriends? Crushes?"

"Oh God" Flynn and Phoebus said in union, "Don't get him started"

"Who?" Hercules asked,

"Him" Phoebus pointed at Aladdin, "he's crazy"

Aladdin looked over innocently, "Jasmine's different you guys! She's isn't just a crush! I think I have a real chance!"

"Who's Jasmine?" Hercules looked, curious now and he was certainly happy the conversation had turned.

Flynn mimicked falling asleep, "only the girl Al's been _obsessed_ with since sophomore year"

"I'm not obsessed!" Aladdin crossed his arms childishly,

"You stalked her Instagram, like, every day" Phoebus pointed out

"Yet you've never even spoke to her" Flynn said

"Creep" Phoebus teased.

"I'm sure she's noticed you, Al" Hercules attempted to assure him, but Flynn blew a raspberry on his. Aladdin chuckled but shoved a handful of fries into his mouth, sulkily.

Maybe he really was chasing a lost cause.

* * *

Esmeralda arrived home with her coffee in hand and went straight up to bed where she flicked on _Legally Blonde_ , changed into some pyjamas and bundled up playing _Candy Crush_. Right as Elle was getting Brooke's alibi, her phone rang and she picked up to her beloved best friend in no less than two rings.

"Hey Pocahontas, what's up?"

"Have you started this history work yet?"

Silence.

"Was it worth asking?" Pocahontas asked half seriously,

"Nope" Esmeralda laughed, and then she remembered what she discovered.

"Oh! You'll never guess who Hercules fancies"

"Who?"

"Megara!"

"Megara?" Pocahontas repeated, "He's spoken to her?"

"I haven't had a polite word out of her for years" Esmeralda said,

"She used to be nice" Pocahontas reasoned "At least until she grew boobs"

"And her waist shrunk"

"Ok... So, she used to be a bit..." Pocahontas started but failed to complete the sentence. They both paused, stuck for words.

"What's the word?" Pocahontas asked earnestly.

"Harlot-like?" Esmeralda suggested,

"Yeah" Pocahontas agreed, "It doesn't make her mean"

"Hey! There's no slut-shaming here! Let a girl live! I'm just saying she could be _nicer_ "

"Hercules is a big guy, he can take care of himself" Pocahontas said and Esmeralda nodded down the phone.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed" Pocahontas yawned "don't watch too much TV"

Esmeralda grinned at Pocahontas' knowing, "Alright, alright, night".

* * *

Hades Gray sat in his apartment, a pile of textbooks was stacked to one side and the new _Game of Thrones_ episode had just started on his TV. He cracked open another can and sat back, smug and relaxed. He counted it as his third beer and made a mental note that he should probably go for a jog tomorrow to burn the calories. He nearly laughed. He knew he wasn't going to go for a jog.

Megara Miratio swung the front door open to her History teacher's apartment and was greeted by his two, hated, inherited cats Pain and Panic. They had belonged to Hades mother who had died a year previous and now Hades was stuck with them, but Meg kind of likes them. She strutted into the room, the cats at her feet, and pouted as soon as she heard the GoT theme tune.

"You're watching it without me!"

"You took too long" he shrugged

Meg frowned, "You keep doing this!"

Hades held up a beer towards her face, not answering her. She smiled and took the can falling into the seat beside him. She downed almost half of the can and then fell under his shoulder.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asked. Meg considered this and checked her watch.

"Hmmm... that depends" she sighed

"On what?"

"Will you make me a decent breakfast?"

"We'll see"

"That's a no then" she laughed

"Have I _ever_ cooked an even half decent meal" he said with a contorted expression. Meg rolled her eyes at his stupid smirk.

"Fine, I'll stay" she agreed, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I'm getting SO impatient about getting these story lines up and running! UGH._**

 ** _But I feel like Meg and Hercules is kinda getting up and away now. SO, if you didn't already figure it out Meg is so totally sleeping with Mr Gray. Plot twist lol not really. Was it? Let me know. It's not clear yet whether they are actually together or just friends with benefits but the story shall progress not to worry._**

 ** _Please leave any reviews i'm always curious to know what you guys think and thank you!_**


	3. Addition to the Juniors

**A/N Thank you so much for all your kind reviews I definitely didn't expect them at all it's really made me so happy! Please carry on giving opinions and ideas and just comments in general! I genuinely appreciate them all SO much thank you thank you ALSO thanks .restless I'm sorry about Brexit too**

 **Just thought I'd add whos in what year.**

 **Alice, Peter, Mowgli, Disney Fairies, Wendy and Arthur - FRESHMEN**

 **The Bimbettes & Snow White - SOPHOMORE**

 **Mulan, Ariel, Anna, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Kuzco, Kronk, - JUNIORS**

 **Tiana, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Phoebus, Aladdin, Hercules, Meg, Lottie, Belle, Adam, Gaston and Hans, Phillip, Charming and Cinderella Aurora- SENIORS**

 **so there are basically all seniors and all main characters are in the two older years.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Addition to the Juniors

Mulan hurried through the corridor, her bag was flying behind her and her face was beetroot red, working up a sweat. She was late for music class with Mr Sebastian Crab and if there was one thing he hated it was bad punctuality. It wasn't like Mulan to be late... well actually that was a huge lie. It was _exactly_ like Mulan to be late. She never meant it, she felt as though she were born with the unlucky lateness. She always found herself at least one minute behind. Before she knew it, she'd been running down the road. It was only the second day but she knew her attendance couldn't suffer a flop. Her mother had taken the liberty of reminding her that she had to sign up for some clubs to which Mulan replied a blunt 'Yes' and had to really refrain from moaning. She looked at the curricular board yesterday but it was only the first day and no clubs had kickstarted yet.

She skidded around the corner and straight into the music room where the class were sat but luckily, she had made it just in time. Mr Crab was nowhere to be seen and everybody was sat, chatting amongst themselves and on their phones.

"Mulan!" Anna waved "Over here!" Mulan was relieved to see her there actually. She wasn't sure she'd be in this class this term. Jasmine wasn't, she opted for textiles instead claiming she wasn't that fond of singing. Mulan knew that if she went anywhere even remotely near a sewing machine she'd lose a finger. Anna took textiles last year and made two successful dolls of her and Elsa but wanted to try something new this year.

"Isn't Ariel in this class?" Mulan asked, peeling her cardigan off. Anna just shrugged but at that moment Mr Crab swaggered in. He always wore brightly coloured clothes like a jazzy singer in oranges and reds, 20's style suits with braces and hats.

"Morning class" he greeted in a heavy Jamaican accent before he began reading the register but he sighed halfway down the list before reading.

"Ariel Triton?" he called, an exasperated expression.

Silence.

"Ariel?" he repeated

Silence.

"Someone has got to nail that girl's feet to the floor" he muttered but as if on cue, Ariel rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry Mr Crab-" Ariel started.

"Just sit down" he said, waving her off. Ariel and Mr Crab had a strange relationship. Since they had been young, the Triton sisters were pushes into clubs by their father. All seven of them were spectacular swimmers, Aquata had furthered her swimming and love of water, Arista played the saxophone and excelled, Adella was a terrific dancer and all of them had lovely singing voices but it was obvious to anybody that Ariel had the most beautiful voice. Since freshman year, they had all attended Crab's choir lessons but Ariel, always so entertained and amused with other things, was often late to rehearsals and to performances.

Mr Crab continued his register and then cleared his throat, running them through class rules and regulations. They were all given new textbooks, decided between them a theme for the semester and whether anyone wanted to learn an instrument and if so they should put their name down on Mr Crab's door at the end of the lesson. As they all began filing out of the class after the long hour of rules, Mr Crab flew his hands up into the air.

"Oh!" he cried, "Remember the school play this year! Clopan and I are teaming up to do a musical!"

 _A musical? School production? Now that would be extra-curricular._

* * *

As music class commenced, Jasmine sat by herself in textiles. Miss De'Vil was a tall and flimsy woman who only dressed in huge fur coats, flimsy heels and powdered red eyeshadow. She looked like a worn-out wannabe 40's model complete with an Audrey Hepburn style cigarette on a stick.

"This year you are juniors and any bad behaviour won't be tolerated. Senior year is not far away" she warned.

Jasmine sighed, rolling her eyes. How many times were they going to hear that?

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" a voice squeaked and Jasmine looked to see a new girl with a pixie cut and vibrant green eyes hovering beside her.

"Of course" Jasmine smiled, "all of my friends are in music class"

"Oh, I see" Rapunzel nodded "well I always preferred something a little more practical"

De'Vil took her own seat and showed a dull PowerPoint on sewing techniques whilst everyone scribbled down notes.

"I'm Rapunzel by the way" she whispered, a feeble attempt at making a proper friend.

"Jasmine" Jasmine flashed a smile, "are you new?"

"Yeah I just moved here"

"What was your old school like then?"

"Actually... I was home-schooled"

Jasmine tried to hide a frown, she didn't want to stereotype but home-schooled kids usually had weird reputations.

"I enjoyed it but schools a lot different. I haven't made any friends yet but I think I'm starting to get a hang of lessons and the building and stuff"

Jasmine frowned a little, empathising. She seemed so naïve and kind, it couldn't hurt, could it? After all, she herself was practically steps away from home-schooling too what with her protective father.

"Listen, you should come and sit with me and my friends at lunch" Jasmine offered and suddenly a light washed over the girl's face. She lit up, practically glowing.

"Really!" she almost yelled, "Well, yes! Yes! If you don't mind!"

"Don't be silly, you'll hit it off with us for sure" Jasmine said genuinely, Rapunzel was already reminding her of Anna.

"Oh, Jasmine this is so kind" Rapunzel beamed.

Jasmine smiled and began taking notes again. Kind? Hmm... now that wasn't a word she was often described as. 'Outspoken' and 'Self Righteous' sure, but never kind. Maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

The second bell rang signalling 2nd lesson and teenagers moped through the corridors to their next lesson. It was only 10am and quite an ungodly hour for students who'd just come off their summer break.

"History for the second day in a row" Tiana said, filling in beside Pocahontas "Senior year is going to kill me"

"Bit dramatic, no?" Pocahontas asked

"Nope" Tiana retorted somewhat sarcastic "I'm practically dead already"

"And they say the education system is fine" muttered Esmeralda.

"Settle down" Hades said, looking worse and more tired than usual with huge bags under his eyes and a deathly, wrinkled expression. In fact, in Esmeralda's experiences told her he looked hungover.

"Listen I-I'm not feeling very well today" the grey teacher stood up, rubbing his temples "turn to page 45 and answer the questions. Next lesson we'll do a class quiz"

He sat down straight away and rested on his chair as everyone flicked the ancient textbooks to the correct page.

"Do I smell a hangover?" Phoebus whispered,

"In my rat speaking experiences, yes" Aladdin agreed and Flynn, Esmeralda and Pocahontas nodded.

"God forbid anyone misbehave today" Pocahontas said with a look at Flynn.

"I never misbehave!" he cried defensively, and each of his friends looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up" he said to their silence.

After about thirty minutes Hades stood up and walked around the classroom, whether to check on his students or just to stop his head spinning, the class couldn't tell, either way everybody avoided his gaze. It wasn't until he reached Elsa's desk was there a problem.

"What on _EARTH_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he yelled causing a wave of shudder throughout the class and she looked up, paler than what anyone thought was possible, with a very frightened expression.

"The questions, Sir" she practically whispered

"You're on page 47... and I was sure I said 45"

"Yes, Sir"

Hades grew worse, "Well why go ahead?". Elsa sunk into her chair as he spoke, "You think you're smarter than everyone?"

"What a jerk" Aladdin murmured "she looks scared to death"

"SPEAK UP" Hades boomed to the now watery-eyed Elsa,

"Hey Sir?" a voice was heard and every single head turned from the corner where Elsa was over to the other side of the room. Hades' eye twitched almost uncontrollably with fury as he turned and stared at the source of the voice.

Hercules was stood up and looking a lot braver then he felt. He drew a deep breath and gulped before he opened his dry mouth, "the instructions weren't clear on what to do after we'd finished and there's only three questions"

Megara winced. This was not a good idea. Did he think he was some kind of Wonder Boy?

"Why" Hades began talking, uncharacteristically slow "do you think it's OK to interrupt me?" he yelled.

"Because" Hercules said, stammering, but Hades was nearing red and Hercules wasn't feeling courageous anymore "because..."

"Because you are so clearly _wrong_ , Mr Gray!" Flynn stood up, playing hero now, casually insulting his teacher "I mean c'mon! Three questions in an hour? Even I did them"

Esmeralda looked down at Flynn's blank sheet of paper and tutted.

"RIDER. OUT. NOW." Mr Gray barely breathed, Megara was sure steam shot out of his ears. Flynn jumped a bit before he slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out of the door.

"AND YOU" he pointed at Hercules who grabbed his bag and left too. Hades then turned and leaned over, he brought himself right up into Elsa's face.

"And you" he sneered quietly. Elsa scampered for her belongings before she almost ran from the room in panic.

As soon as the door slammed shut Hades turned to the classroom, his shoulders seemed to untense a little now, "Anyone else have anything to say?"

The class was silent.

"Good" he said, turning his back on them.

"What a douche bag" Phoebus muttered and Esmeralda chuckled, "he had it coming" she responded.

Hades looked up from his desk. He didn't yell. He didn't sneer or go pink. He stared straight into them and uttered three words.

"Principal's Office. Now"

* * *

Elsa fell into the corridor and stood awkwardly staring up at Hercules and Flynn, "thanks guys... I...err... really appreciate it" she said with a small, blundering smile.

"No problem" Hercules said, "that guys had it in for me since we met"

"I was just bored" Flynn shrugged.

Elsa chuckled, "Well... I appreciate it" she nodded.

"I'm Flynn" Flynn pulled a toothy grin.

"Hercules" Hercules saluted,

"I'm Elsa" she said, "I guess I'm gonna head off and get a snack since I won't be back to class anytime soon"

"Sure, I'll join you. Come on, Herc" Flynn said. The three rebels headed down the corridor toward the cafeteria.

Meg sat at her empty table, somewhat missing the bulging arm next to her. She appreciated the way that Hercules had stood up to Hades like that. It was obvious the new girl was timid, not that she cared, but she admired the heroic attitude. Maybe Wonder Boy really was just that. A Wonder Boy.

* * *

Jasmine led Rapunzel through the crowds and into the Junior common room. At Disney High, the juniors and seniors were allowed their own rooms and the other years made do with the cafeteria and benches outside. It made them all feel that bit more grown up now they'd advanced from old wooden seats to their own, ten-year-old beanbags.

"Hey Jasmine! Oh! Who's this?" Ariel asked, sunk into a bean bag with a sandwich in her hand.

"This is Rapunzel, she's new" Jasmine explained, sitting amongst them.

"Oh, Hey! I'm Ariel, and this is Mulan"

Mulan moved along on the dusty old sofa making way for Rapunzel, "Hey! Cute hair! Come sit down!"

"Thank you!" Rapunzel plopped beside her, in awe at how sweet everyone was being. Was it seriously this easy to make friends? If so, she had chosen the best of the lot!

"That's Anna by the way" Mulan pointed to Anna who was stood by the trash can trying to open her candy.

"I'll help her out" Jasmine said, leaving Rapunzel in good company and heading for Anna. "Need help?"

Anna pouted and handed over her chocolate, "Oh _please!_ "

"Who's that?" Anna asked, glancing at her friends and spotting the newcomer.

"Rapunzel, she's new"

"She looks cute"

"Yeah, she's nice, I think you'll like her- AHA!" Jasmine cried, tearing apart the tricky wrapper but as she did, the chocolate jumped from the packet and landed neatly in the trash besides a spilt carton of juice and an old tub of salad.

"Ew" the girls said in union.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Jasmine fretted "Here!" she pulled a dollar from her back pocket "go and get one from the vending machine"

"Jasmine, it's OK, honestly"

Jasmine just shoved the dollar in her friend's hand insistently, Anna skipped off saying another thank you. Down in the cafeteria, Anna stood indecisively by the vending machine tilting her head side to side in consideration.

"Fudge... mint... Oreos" she muttered to herself,

"Having trouble?" Anna heard a smooth voice drool from behind her and turned quickly, wobbling on her feet slightly as she did. She found her balance before giggling nervously.

"Whoa, careful!" the red-haired boy warned, helping her stand straight once more. She giggled again, "Oh, Hi!". It was Hans! Hans South! Finally! He was speaking to her! He'd followed her Instagram and added her Facebook over summer and ever since she'd been absolutely crushing on his selfies. Not to mention he was a senior on the soccer team, how much dreamier could he be?

"Here" he offered, tapping out numbers into the machine. Anna watched carefully as his chosen chocolate fell out and lent down to pick up the Snickers bar. She had to admit, they weren't her favourite and as it fell from the top shelf it broke in two but she thanked him anyway.

"I'll be seeing you then" she backed off a little, secretly hoping he'd continue the conversation.

"I hope so" he said with a wink and Anna squealed, rushing off back to the common room to tell her friends all about it.


	4. Extra Curricular and Extra Pressure

Chapter Four: Extra-Curricular and Extra Pressure

The first week of school flew by for the students of Disney High. Freshmen were learning to navigate the building, squeeze by tall seniors and to not annoy Mr Jafar to much. For the seniors however, first week seemed to be never-ending. Teachers were stricter, work was harder and the pressure was on. After Tuesday's history lesson, Elsa had been too frightened to go back and had been sadly hiding out in the common room whenever she had it for the rest of the week. Besides from that, she was getting used to everything and now Hercules said hi to her in the corridors. Luckily, Friday had arrived and there was a major drop in atmosphere as everyone moved about. It was like laziness had consumed everyone. Flynn and Hercules continued back to lesson on Thursday earning a devilish glare from Hades but nothing more. Unfairly however, Esmeralda and Phoebus' light comments about Hades were not taken as such. They were scheduled to see the principal that Friday who would punish them as he saw fit.

Esmeralda and Phoebus sat uncomfortably on the plastic chairs outside the headmaster office, their arms were folded sulkily across their chests. "You, Flynn and Al will be the death of me!" Esmeralda spat, "you got me and Pocahontas in trouble all of last year and now this year too!"

"Stop moaning! You giggled, you made a comment! You take partial blame!" he scolded her.

"Yes, Sir!" she mimicked angrily, saluting him sarcastically.

"Esmeralda, seriously... shut up" he turned, staring her dead in the eye.

Esmeralda pouted, hating being told what to do, but her stomach also lurched in a way that she liked and her ears reddened.

"I'll see you two now" Walt Disney strode out and glared at his pupils, though there was a hint of laughter in his eyes. They had to admit, even Flynn would admit, that the principal was a good guy. He was fair, he would become strict where necessary but certainly wasn't evil like most of the teachers. He was kind.

"so... you were making rude comments about Mr Gray" Walt said with a sigh, taking a seat behind his desk. He looked up at them through his glasses "Oh, you two. It's _senior year._ When are you going to give all this up?"

"With all due respect, Sir, Mr Gray seemed fairly ill... and perhaps we may say it seemed as though he'd been heavy drinking the night before. Now do you want a teacher like that in school? It's such a terrible influence on students" Esmeralda said persuasively.

"I doubt very much he had a hangover, Miss Hugo, if that's what you're suggesting" Walt said "but considering your twin, troublesome behaviours last year I'm afraid your records are against you. Expulsion looks... reasonable at this point"

"Expulsion?" Phoebus cried "No sir! No! You don't understand, my father will kill me!" Phoebus certainly didn't shy away from causing trouble sometimes. Playing a few tricks, skipping some homework but he did in fact come from a good, strict home. His father was a well-respected navy hero and made sure that he ran his household, including his only child, as though they were his men. Phoebus was raised with respect, appreciation and above all, money.

"I know we fooled around last year, but my works always done, my GPA's average! I can improve!" he tried. Walt stared intensly at the two. Esmeralda didn't bother arguing her case, her psychic eye told her that Walt wasn't serious. If he had wanted them out he would have done it years ago.

"You've got to try to prove to me otherwise" Walt said sternly, "No more oiled handlebars"

"That was dangerous" Phoebus nodded, "never again"

"No more tricking the freshmen? Telling them to sing to lunch ladies for free food?"

"That wasn't even funny" Esmeralda said with a smirk.

"And adding chilli powder to the soap in the bathrooms?"

"Rookie prank"

"Laxatives in Yzma's coffee?"

"That was Flynn!" the two students cried simultaneously. Walt began a small chuckle before straightening up again, "Alright I believe you but..."

Phoebus sighed, "there's always a 'but'"

"I need you both to improve your attendance. I mean it. You two could make homeroom if you tried, and stop skipping your last period"

They nodded in agreement.

"And... to show you're really trying I want you both to join some curricular"

"What? Like... extracurricular? Like clubs?" Phoebus grimaced,

"Like... cheerleading and stuff?"

"If you want" Walt said and he handed them a long list of school activities.

" _Cheerleading_ , too preppy... _athletics_ , boring... _chess_ , ugh... _football_ , no... _arts and crafts_? How old are we? Sir! These are all terrible" Esmeralda read aloud, commenting on each.

Walt chuckled again, "well you two take that list and have a look, I expect you both to have picked by next week"

Phoebus and Esmeralda exchanged looks, imagining the other atop a pyramid in a ridiculous cheerleader uniform.

Ugh.

* * *

Tiana stood by the billboard, her hands were full and she was attempting to pin up the 'Prom Committee' flyer she'd made. It was bright yellow, A3 and decorated with gel pen fireworks and bubble writing. She'd hoped fellow students would see it and want to join but couldn't help the awful doubt in her mind. Yearbook committee was so far being run by just her and Charlotte and even though they were managing, they would need way more for Prom. As Tiana turned to admire her flyer she caught contact with Esmeralda who was headed down the corridor, looking agitated.

"Esmeralda" she called her quickly, "everything OK?"

Esmeralda groaned in response but then spotted Tiana's bright flyer, "Hey... prom committee? Does that count as an extracurricular?"

Tiana nodded, not entirely sure, but assuming it was. Besides, she needed numbers.

"Then sign me up" Esmeralda grinned. Thinking just how easy it was, ten minutes from the principal's office and she'd already found a club.

Esmeralda and Tiana walked over to the senior common room together, Tiana discussed her ideas for Prom and Esmeralda just nodded, not entirely listening. As they entered, Tiana parted to join Lottie and Adella while Esmeralda spotted her friends draped around the best seats in the common room that they had 'claimed' on Monday. Flynn and Pocahontas were sharing a mini box of donuts, Phoebus was sulking from the meeting with Walt and Aladdin was glued to his phone. Hercules had subtly been joining them too, proving good company over the past few days but today he had his headphones in and was watching an episode of 'The Flash' on his iPhone. Esmeralda fell into a beanbag with a proud smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Phoebus huffed.

"I already found an extracurricular" Esmeralda said smugly,

"Me too" said Phoebus, but he didn't seem smug at all "big deal"

Esmeralda was a little annoyed that her news didn't agitate him, but it seemed something else was bothering Phoebus.

"Prom committee" she continued, "what did you sign up for?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" he cried out, slapping his own forehead dramatically.

"What... what did you pick?" Esmeralda asked, leaning forward curiously and everybody, even Hercules, looked up expectantly.

Phoebus mumbled and everybody leaned in again, "Huh?"

Phoebus rolled his eyes, "School play" he mumbled again, "I have to audition on Wednesday"

Flynn and Aladdin began cackling loudly, "you are joking?"

"Shut up, Eugene" Phoebus hissed and Flynn's laughing came to a sheepish halt.

Esmeralda giggled a little, "Oh Phoebus, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I'm such a douche!"

Esmeralda felt a surge of guilt for Phoebus suddenly, it was only one audition after all, and who knew? He could be good. She gritted her teeth and sighed.

"I'll audition too" she said, helping a friend "it's only one audition and you could do with the support"

Phoebus smiled a bit, "thanks" he said quietly,

"Me too" Pocahontas joined "I rather enjoyed doing the school play last year" she said, not unfamiliar with extracurricular.

"Hey, Al! You've been on that girl's Instagram twice today already. Just ask her out!"

"Hey!" Aladdin cried as Flynn snatched his phone from him, "Stop!"

"She's pretty" Pocahontas noted,

"Oh, Jasmine. Surprise, surprise" Phoebus looked over at the phone.

"Leave him be, it's just a crush" Esmeralda cooed,

"He's like her for _years_ " Flynn pointed out

"I don't see the problem" Hercules yanked one of his earphones out, "why not just ask her out?"

"He thinks she's too good for him" Pocahontas explained

"She is! She's beautiful and rich and popular! And look! Who even has that many followers?"

"Let me see that" Esmeralda grabbed the phone, "3.5k! Wow!"

Now it was Flynn's turn again, he took the phone and began scrolling

"DO NOT LIKE ANY!" Aladdin cried,

"Hey! Relax! I won't!" Flynn assured his friend, still scrolling. The group gathered around a bit to see Jasmine's Instagram. There were flawless selfies with sharp eyeliner, pristine red lipsticks. There were full body, glam photos of her in lilac gowns or gold, shiny trousers. There were selfies of her in cat-eye sunglasses on the beach, images of her Vogue magazines and smoothies on crisp white backgrounds and some scenic shots of Agrabah from Summer.

"I like it" Esmeralda admitted "her life just happens to be fancier than ours, so what?"

Aladdin sighed and left his phone in the hands of his friends, "It's not as simple as that"

Everyone moved away from Jasmine's Instagram and whipped out their own phones, Flynn, however, scrolled back up double tapping every single photo. _He'll thank me later_ , he thought.

* * *

Mulan stood by the billboard looking over at the extracurricular that had been pinned up over the week. She jotted her name down for auditions, remembering what Mr Crab had said.

"You're really going to audition?" Anna asked, "in front of all those people?"

Mulan frowned a little, "it's fine... it'll be over and done with before I know it"

"You'll be great" Jasmine encouraged.

"Hey, I might sign up too, Mr Crab's always saying I should audition for these things" Ariel considered, jotting her name down.

"Good idea" Mulan said, but suddenly she felt discouraged. Ariel was ten times more engaging and bubbly than her. She could handle a crowd, entertain and she needed no help dramatizing things (Mulan recalled a time in freshmen year when Ariel caught a glimpse of a cool, older senior called Wilbur Robinson and claimed she was totally in love with him). Ariel would be way more likely to land a role.

"I better sign up for more stuff, just in case" she sighed sensibly,

"Chess?"

"Do _not_ sign up for chess!" Jasmine said, "not even the geeks go to chess club!"

"Soccer?" Ariel suggested. Mulan considered this for a moment, "I guess I can put my name down... just for try-outs"

"Just sign up for loads and at least then you can't say you never tried" Jasmine reasoned, Mulan nodded and then scribbled her name down for soccer, cheerleading and of course, auditions.

"Good, now let's grab some lunch" Anna said as she, Ariel and Rapunzel trotted off towards the cafeteria.

"Ugh" Jasmine muttered as she pulled her phone out.

"What's up?" Mulan asked as the two lingered slightly,

"Nothing just... that senior guy, Aladdin, just liked about thirty of my photos"

"Wow, subtle" Mulan tutted,

"Tell me about it" Jasmine said, clearing her notifications and heading off to lunch.

* * *

Cinderella headed to her next lesson. Science with Yzma which consisted of Yzma cackling at jokes that aren't funny and mixing funny concoctions. So far school had been relatively easy, her step sisters had been chasing down boys in their year and had relatively left her alone at home. Her step mother was being a handful but nothing she couldn't take care of. Cindy had even signed up for the cheer squad and yearbook committee. She was determined this year to enjoy her senior year and not let her family ruin it.

Cinderella took a seat at the back of the class and got her work books out,

"hey, Cinderella' Tiana said, approaching her "thanks for signing up for yearbook committee! I didn't know that was your sort of thing"

"oh, it's not...usually' Cindy admitted "thought I'd try something new"

"Well that's wonderful!" Tiana grinned, "we'll need prom photos in there, freshmen photos, quotes...!"

Cindy smiled at Tiana's enthusiasm, maybe this was the friend she'd been looking for!


	5. The Disney High Cheer Squad

Chapter Five: The Disney High Cheer Squad

The weekend went far too quickly for every student at Disney High, but Tiana's long shifts had exhausted her more than usual. She had been saving for college now for the past three years, Harvard Law was the aim, and she'd hoped to get in on scholarship. During the Summer holidays, she took a night shift at Cal's, a small 24 café downtown and she took extra daytime shifts at Duke's. Her wage went through the roof and she was making a lot of money but this also meant she had hardly slept all summer. So, for Tiana, staying awake on a Monday was more of a challenge than for most.

"Oh, Tia!" Charlotte La Bouff rushed into homeroom, "Oh you look as sleepy as a seven dward!" she cooed, plopping into the seat beside her best friend and placing her little purse down on the desk. Tiana wondered where the hell all her school supplies where.

"Do you have any books or anything Charlotte?" Tiana glanced at the small handbag,

"What? Oh! Those old things? They're all just in my locker"

Tiana managed a chuckle as her best friend disregarded her studies. Charlotte and Tiana had been best friends since they were little girls when Tiana's mother would tailor for Charlotte's family. While Lottie grew into a busty blonde with a love for boy bands and cherry lip gloss, Tiana became a hardworking and somewhat uptight young lady but neither lost sight of their friendship or goodness of their hearts. In fact, despite her casual naïve attitude to life, Charlotte was one of the kindest people Tiana had ever met.

"I've signed up for the cheer squad! Gosh, all these extra school activities will look great on my college application!"

Tiana sighed, she had no time to complete cheerleading or any other sport for that matter. Work and homework were enough and practising cooking was taking up a lot of her time too. Prom and yearbook committee were just the icing on her stress-filled cake.

"That sounds great, when are try-outs?" Tiana asked.

Charlotte checked her rose gold watch, "Oh! Now! I better go!" Lottie jumped from her chair as the clock struck 9:00am and the bell signalling first lesson sounded.

"What about math?" Tiana cried in shock "aren't you coming?"

"Who cares? This is cheerleading!" Charlotte laughed, skipping off to the gymnasium.

* * *

Aurora stood proudly in the gym in a little pink sports suit. She stretched her left arm over gracefully to her right foot and then alternated. Her boyfriend, Phillip, stood and stretched to his toes while his best Charles Charming was casually sat on the benches. Phillip and Charles were the only guys on the team and were happy to help out with the difficult parts and the lifts but they found try-outs, technicalities and practice all rather boring.

"This year we're going to be amazing" Aurora said in a sing song voice, placing her hands firmly on her hips and grinning. Her golden hair swept down her back in natural, sunshine ringlets helping her look like a real-life Barbie Doll. She was admired by most of the sophomores and juniors as beautiful and ideal, she was one of the best on the cheer squad last year and this year she'd been appointed head cheerleader.

"We're going to be so good! New squad, new lifts, new routines. I'll be the best head cheerleader we've had!"

"Alana wasn't too bad, she was just a little... distracted" Charles pointed out

"Alana was good, but we need to be better!" Aurora took a seat on the benches and waited as girls began crowding around her for their try out.

Back in the changing rooms, Mulan was stood in a tank top and some leggings jolting from one foot to the other. "Oh guys, this isn't for me" she said anxiously, "I mean, _me,_ _cheerleading_ "

Jasmine and Rapunzel (who had joined the girls at lunch time and usually clung tightly to Jasmine) had come along for moral support.

"Mulan, you just have to get out there and do your best" Jasmine encouraged "it's all you can do!"

"I think you'll be great" Rapunzel smiled. Mulan wasn't easily convinced but she thanked them anyway. They had been supportive and for that she was grateful.

"Come on girls, we need to get started!" Aurora called from the gym echoing through to the changing rooms. Jasmine and Rapunzel gave a thumb out before heading out to the benches to watch with other supporters. Mulan moved out to the gym hall with other girls, all of which were far more chirpy and talkative than she was. There were several sophomores and freshmen including the Bimbette triplets, Snow White, a beautiful girl with the sweetest reputation. There were also a few seniors, Charlotte La Bouff who had the highest hair and a wardrobe like Paris Hilton, Ariel's sister Arista was there too along with plenty of others Mulan didn't know.

"Right girls!" Aurora jumped up with a grin "I'm so glad to see so many of you here! So, I'll go through a routine with you and I'll see how you all do" a few girls squealed with excitement and Mulan tried not to groan in her throat.

"Now just remember, no one here is going to laugh or judge you so just have fun. Being a cheerleader is all about confidence!"

Jasmine sighed for Mulan sake, Mulan was anything but confident in herself. Arista went first, she smiled and ruffled her hair and did the routine to near perfection. Even when she slipped a little at the end she got back up and giggled before strutting off. Aurora jotted down some notes onto a pink clipboard, clapped and then praised her; "Nice work, Arista! See everyone, even when you mess up you just have to play it off confidently".

Next came Cinderella. She shuffled a little nervously to stand in front of Aurora who had a friendly smile but also, an unhealthy obsession with finding perfection. Aurora looked over Cindy's oversized grey sweatpants and blue shirt before stepping forward slightly. "Hey Cindy, I had no clue cheer was your thing!"

"I'm trying something new" she shrugged in response. Aurora grinned, it seemed Cinderella was faking her confidence well. She glanced over at Charles Charming and flushed a serious shade of pink, not that he had even glanced back at her. She remembered meeting Charles in freshmen year when he sat beside her in homeroom the first day. He moved a few days later when he befriended Phillip. They spoke again in sophomore year when the year group had their first proper house party hosted by Charlotte La Bouff for her birthday. Cinderella arrived in a pretty pink dress that used to be her mothers and Charles, after just one beer, gave her a tipsy first kiss. She assumed he hadn't remembered seeing as neither of them spoke about it again, in fact, she wondered if he had even remembered who she was.

Cinderella followed through the routine without a single mistake. Every now and then her smile faltered and she kicked herself mentally to keep up with it. It seemed Aurora had either not noticed though or saw potential because she praised her, made some notes and then called for the next girl.

More girls went, the triplets, snow white and more did great. Some freshmen called 'Tinker Bell' and 'Vidia' were great and Aurora commented on their 'great attitude'. Mulan was last and awkwardly she shuffled over to try out.

"Hey" Aurora smiled a little patronisingly, "you're going to be great!" Mulan could tell from Aurora's tone that she looked just as uncomfortable as she felt, nevertheless, she followed through the routine and while all the steps were correct, she didn't smile once, her moves were quite flimsy and sometimes rushed trying to get it over and done with. Aurora nodded, smiling, but didn't jot anything down. As Mulan was dismissed her friends returned to her side, worried but attempting to encourage her.

In the changing rooms, most girls had changed now back into their skirts and jeans and were hanging around waiting for some sort of closure. While Mulan stood in her bra and leggings, Aurora waltzed in, clipboard in hand and Phillip and Charles trailed behind her. Jasmine quickly blocked Mulan's bare chest from view as Mulan hastened to pull her t-shirt back over herself.

"So, I'll put up on the notice board the final cut by 3:00 today. There are only six spots available so it'll be tricky but there's always next year for most of you!" Aurora skipped off and all the girls cleared out, chirping enthusiastically but Mulan just fell into the bench with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, there's always the audition on Wednesday" Jasmine smiled, but Mulan groaned. An audition? Right, like she could pull that off.

* * *

Belle turned around the corner and worked her way down the dimly lit corridor to science. There was something so damp and horrid about this area of school where old Bunsen burners lurked and the lights flickered. It was safe to say it was far from her favourite subject. As she turned the empty corridor and headed for her class she spotted the tall auburn boy who had helped her out last week. Her initial reaction was to approach and greet him before she remembered how unpleasant he had been; not that he'd spotted her anyway. He was facing away and leaning obnoxiously against the wall. Belle was about to continue and stork past him until she also noticed Gaston and she lurked around the corner, awaiting him to clear off.

"Adam" Belle heard Gaston snarl, "why are you lurking around school like a creep?"

Silence.

"What? Oh-ho. Not so loud now, are you?"

Silence.

"I see, you only pipe up when there's a damsel in distress. Is that it?"

Gaston scoffed and Adam was still silent, "Helping out _Belle_ " he spat her name.

Silence.

"Why the long face? Oh... I get it! You thought she was pretty"

Silence.

"As if she'd ever look at you twice" Gaston snorted.

More silence.

"An ugly longer like you-"

Belle grimaced at Gaston's harsh words but felt no need to intervene, especially since it seemed she has caused the argument in the first place. Plus, she had witnessed first-hand that Adam could handle himself. She listened intently to what else was going to be said but it was completely silent still. She tilted her head and glanced over and saw Gaston struggling. Adam's large hand was around his neck and Gaston kicked out, wincing as he did. She was about to scream out in protest but Adam let go and Gaston spluttered loudly.

"You're fucking crazy!" he cried, "Alright! Alright! So, you have the upper hand at school! But wait till next time, you know where you're not so powerful! Wait till my father hears about all this!" he stormed off, sounding uncannily like Draco Malfoy. Belle hesitated before she tiptoed past Adam who didn't even lift his head to look at her. She felt a surge of guilt as she walked on, she should of stopped it, suppose she had... would Adam have hurt him? She rushed ahead, unable to stop the wondering on what Gaston meant about 'where you're not so powerful'...

* * *

Esmeralda stood by the school play signup sheet staring at Phoebus' name. She smirked a little, imagining him reciting Shakespeare on stage and her pen hovered in hesitance.

"Esmeralda don't be silly, it's one audition" Pocahontas said.

"I feel like such a ork" Esmeralda said and she scribbled her name down. Pocahontas looked at the paper too, her name was already on it as she had signed it before Esmeralda but the difference was Pocahontas had been in extracurricular since freshmen year.

"You'll totally get a part" Esmeralda pouted "I suck at acting"

"You don't suck at anything you're just... a little lazy" Pocahontas half laughed.

On the other side of the notice board stood Mulan, Jasmine was stood behind her to support. It was just after the school bell had run and the student body was headed in the opposite direction of the corridor towards the exit but Mulan was rigid, practically glued to the floor.

 _Six places._ She thought, _don't get your hopes up._

A pink sign was pinned up and Aurora's curly handwriting read, "Cheerleader Squad Results" along with the noted names of the six chosen girls.

 _Arista Triton_

 _Snow White_

 _Tinker Bell_

 _Laura Bette_

 _Cinderella Ash_

 _Charlotte La Bouff._

Mulan read the list twice and then moved aside, a heavy heart.

"Don't be upset, Mulan!" Jasmine tried, reading over the list as soon as her petite friend had moved aside, "you can try next year!"

"I'm actually happy... I don't think I'd feel that comfortable in that tiny skirt" Mulan shrugged tryingly.

Jasmine smiled sympathetically, "exactly! Come on, let's see what Ariel's doing. We'll go down to that Italian place"

Mulan smiled. Jasmine seriously was a good friend and she tried hard, but a part of her knew that this was just the beginning for a spiral of failures to come.


	6. The Sun Will Come Out At Some Point

Chapter Six: The Sun Will Come Out... At Some Point

Wednesday arrived and the students ready to audition later were eager, excited and nervous... mostly nervous. Famously, the Disney High school play was usually a dramatic Shakespeare or a menacing contemporary but since Clopin had replaced Maleficent as drama teacher last year, musicals and moderns were all the range. Clopin was an eccentric man who dressed in bright purples and patterns, he practically sang everything he said and skipped around the building. He wasn't evil either, like so many of the other teachers, but if sass were a crime he'd be locked up for sure.

Auditions were being held after school hours and Jasmine spent all morning convincing her father why she'd be late home. He didn't entirely understand just why she was staying if she wasn't auditioning and she had to repeatedly explain that she wanted to support her friends. Jasmine couldn't help but worry intensely about Mulan. Ariel was fine, she had been in choir, knew her voice well and was confident but Mulan... well, no one had heard her sing before and she wasn't so great with nerves. Jasmine was terrified for her, would she hurl? Cry? Would she even go through with it?

Esmeralda and Phoebus spent their whole day listening to terrible jokes about Broadway from Aladdin and Flynn, attempting to wind them up. Pocahontas' audition was overlooked by them as her preppy attitude and headstrong nature was not amiss and went ordinarily. For Esmeralda and Phoebus, being lazy was their norm so an involved and yuppie audition was unexpected.

"Oh, shut up, it was this or expulsion" Phoebus groaned.

"Alright, alright... _twinkle_ _toes_ " Aladdin continued

"Will you guys quit it?" Esmeralda said, fooling even herself "I am proud of myself for trying new things"

Flynn and Aladdin and even Phoebus blinked at her.

"I am going to enjoy this audition, and so is Phoebus. Now, you two can either support us or go and sit over there for the rest of the week" Esmeralda pointed to the corner of the room, the two boys followed her finger to the dingy side of the common room with worried glances at each other while Pocahontas chuckled at the encounter.

"Fine," Flynn sulked "we'll come and watch, right Al?"

Aladdin pouted a little, they were like two children who had been told of their mother "yeah, we'll come"

"It'll still be funny" Flynn said quietly and Esmeralda pulled a stern, scolding face.

"Fine, fine! It won't be funny! It'll be amazing! Happy now?" Flynn sulked again,

"Yes. Thank you" she smiled proudly.

At the end of the school day, students moved fast paced toward the school doors but for the select few and their friends, the door to the auditorium opened and Mr Crab and Clopin strode in, both in bright coloured outfits and deep in conversation. The seats at the front began to fill up and the two teachers sat on the stage, casually, awaiting everyone to arrive.

First in was Kuzco, a flashy junior with a toothy grin and a huge ego. "Boom, bang, baby!" he announced his arrival.

"What wonderful spirit" Clopin observed, a happy grin.

Then was Anastasia and Drizella, sisters who were certainly into drama. Mr Crab looked delighted when the turnout was so big. Ariel and Mulan headed straight to the front while Jasmine, Rapunzel and Anna took seats further back to watch. Then came Esmeralda, Phoebus and Pocahontas entered looking slightly out of place, Flynn and Aladdin trailed behind them grumpily. Hercules had also decided to join them and was looking around like a puppy, excited. They too, took their seats.

"What a great turn out!" Mr Crab clapped, "I have a good feeling about this year, it's gonna be a good one!"

"Of course, it will, especially now the old dragons gone" Clopin said, there were a few laughs as no one had been a fan of Maleficent, "now let's get onto the theatre!"

Mr Crab read aloud the list of names and then handed small scripts to each person, "I hope you're all familiar with _Annie_ , the musical" there were several nods and verbal agreements. "Good," he continued, "now I'd like you all to sing this title song, sixteen bars will do"

"And for me, I'd like the small role performed. For ladies, Grace, for gentlemen, Mr Warbucks. If you flip over the page you'll find it" Clopin said.

"We won't be judging anyone too harshly so please don't be nervous" Crab added.

"Now! In ten minutes, I want you all backstage!" Clopin clapped his hands dramatically.

Ariel flipped open her script, the sound of rustling paper and uttering the words was heard. Ariel began reading eagerly, Mulan however looked scared stiff. She hadn't realised how many people were here and that she'd be performing in front of them all. How could she audition? Let alone land a role. She turned to face her friends who were higher above her in their seats and gulped, all three raised thumbs of encouragement but Mulan, again, wasn't convinced. She hesitantly turned the page and began scanning the song.

"I love Annie!" Esmeralda smiled "Isn't this exciting?"

Phoebus scoffed "Speak for yourself. This is boring and embarrassing"

Flynn laughed and whispered a joke in Aladdin's ear but Aladdin didn't laugh, in fact, he didn't even respond. He was staring down towards the front at a group of girls with a dazed look on his face.

"Jasmine" Pocahontas said knowingly

"This is so stupid, just ask her out" Flynn huffed,

Aladdin snapped out of it "Don't be ridiculous! Flynn- hey wait what are you doing!?" Flynn had jumped from his chair and had begun marching down the aisle, "Well if you won't speak to her, I will" he poked his tongue out

"Flynn NO!" Aladdin called

"Flynn!" Esmeralda hissed "Leave it!" but Flynn was smugly smiling at them all. Aladdin put his head to his knees and groaned hysterically "It's over... it's all over!"

"Al, it's fine I'll get him" Pocahontas said, leaping from her seat and chasing after Flynn like a dog. Flynn, however, had made it and he fell into a chair in front of he girls. He turned to face them and then grinned straight at Jasmine.

"Can I help you?" she asked, transparently disgusted,

"Listen my friend Al- " he stopped talking and his face dropped as he caught sight of the girl on Jasmine's left. She had the daintiest, round, freckled face and the sweetest smile. Her lips were rosy pink, her hair was chocolate brown- Flynn had a thing for brunettes- and her eyes... Oh man! Her eyes were huge and green, they were enchanting. Flynn felt he could get lost in those forever.

"Hello?" Jasmine clicked "Earth to weird senior kid?"

"Hey, Sorry guys. Flynn escaped" Pocahontas joked, catching up and then lugging at his forearm. The Juniors all watched as Pocahontas pulled Flynn back up the stairs, perplexed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered but Flynn was just gawping, starstruck. He had never seen anyone that beautiful. Never, ever.

"Nothing" he said dreamily, "Nothing..."

Flynn dropped heavily back into his seat and Aladdin whacked his arm "Please tell me you didn't say anything!"

He shook his head, staring at the back of the brunette girl's head "Nothing" Aladdin sighed of relief.

"Flynn just became very love struck" Pocahontas whispered to Esmeralda, "the cute one with short, brown hair"

Esmeralda peered over, "For real?" Pocahontas nodded and the two smiled sneakily.

After ten minutes, Mr Crab called for all people auditioning to come behind the curtain and form a line. Several whoops and 'good luck's' were thrown around the auditorium before the chairs cleared and people headed backstage. Kuzco was up first. He strutted on stage and then stood with a flashy grin. Kuzco was super eccentric and well known in school due to his amazing beauty vlog Instagram. He had the best eyebrows, the best contour. Some days he wore the best, glittering gold eye shadow and other days he drew on freckles. He had been followed by Selena Gomez last year and everyone knew about it; he was still pretty superficial and struggled to take criticism. He was notorious for constantly biting back to hater comments.

"OK I like 'Annie' and all, but I've written my own song" he explained confidently,

"Very well" Crab said, exchanging a look with Clopin. Kuzco cleared his throat and began,

"What's his name? KUZCOOOOO!" he said crazy loud,

Anna giggled uncontrollably at the ridiculous singing and vain song, Hercules laughed too, doubling over in his seat. "Enough, enough!" Clopin called "Enough!"

"Ow! You threw off my groove" Kuzco stomped his foot and stormed off the stage.

"Next!"

Aurora Briar walked ever so gracefully onto stage. Today her ensemble consisted of a pink polka dot pleated skirt, white shirt and a cardigan that matched her skirt complete with her golden locks falling behind her back and 90 style white heels,

"Is it me, or does she dress like a character from Clueless?" Esmeralda whispered backstage.

"Is there an extracurricular that girl doesn't do?" Jasmine tutted, remembering that Aurora was head cheerleader too.

Aurora sang beautifully in operatic form. She sounded like she should have been in Phantom of the Opera, not a measly school play, her rich voice was ear shattering. There was a huge applause all around, a few ears holding, and Aurora grinned. As for her acting her scene was perfect for her role of Grace. She used a great amount of sass but still had an air of dignity. Esmeralda was right, there really was something very 'Cher Horowitz' about her. Aurora was praised and next was Pocahontas.

She headed on stage, bare foot. She had pulled her sandals off and claimed it made her feel more at ease. Anastasia and Drizella grimaced but Esmeralda was used to Pocahontas' quirks. She had been in school plays before, one last year, but none had been singing and this year, unlike last, she was going for a smaller role. She figured she'd rather spend her free time studying, not singing.

"Pocahontas!" Clopin beamed "Great to see you back, going for a main part again?"

"Actually, Sir, I'd much rather a smaller role what with my studies" she explained and Clopin frowned a little. "Well that is a shame, but consider it done!"

Mr Crab looked appalled, "Not that that means you have a role!" he said quickly

"It's Pocahontas" Clopin shook his head "I wouldn't question her talents for a moment!"

"Nor Would I, but she has to audition like everyone else" Mr Crab argued, a lot more sensible of the two. The teachers signalled her to start and Pocahontas sang. Her voice was low but grand, she hit the high notes even with grace and kept an earthly, passionate tone all throughout. Her voice vibrated on high notes and on low notes gave you the sense that whatever she was singing about had to be important. Her acting was also incredible, she always had an air of genuine-ity about her. Watching her acting made Ariel feel a little uneasy.

"Pocahontas! You are marvellous!" Clopin clutched his heart. Everyone clapped and Pocahontas blushed before taking her seat back in the front row with Aurora. Anastasia and Drizella stomped onto the stage and announced they wanted to audition together. Pocahontas had to hold her ears as the nasally screeching began. There were groans from the entire room and Flynn began loudly jeering, "YOU'RE TERRIBLE! GET OFF!"

"Alright, alright, not this year girls!" Mr Crab called over them, "Next!"

Finally, it was Ariel's turn. She bounced on stage and Jasmine sat up in her chair, eager to listen. "Ariel! So, good to see you taking interest... and on time" Crab raised an eyebrow. Ariel laughed a little before she began singing. Her voice floated through the auditorium and was high, sweet. It was as if Ariel had shrunk in size and her voice was pixie-like. There was major applause and her acting scene was perfection, no giggling or awkwardness, she was a natural. Everyone clapped again, Crab looked immensely proud, Ariel hopped off the stage and took a seat by Pocahontas and Aurora. When the clapping died down, Clopin called the next person. The room fell dead silent at the sound of clicking heels, a girl with voluminous brown hair, she slinked on stage in a gorgeous purple gown, a terrible smirk and an intimidating aura.

"Who's that?" Ariel whispered

"Vanessa Shell" Pocahontas whispered to her "she's president of the drama club"

"And a total bitch" Aurora added

"I had no idea she sang"

"I don't think she can" Aurora whispered back, and then the three of them fell silent to watch on.

"Are you ready, Vanessa?" Mr Crab asked, a sort of twisted expression about him

"Of course, she's ready! She's president of the drama club!" Clopin said giddily,

"I'm afraid, Sirs, I've recently put my voice out and I won't be able to sing for you today" she told them curtly

"Very well, complete the scene then" Crab complied and Vanessa went on. Her performance was dangerously good, she had possibly outdone everybody. Ariel could tell that the main role would most likely go to her now, especially since seniors were always more likely to get main roles.

There were rigid claps as Vanessa finished and Clopin praised her, but there was a certain chill as Vanessa went to take a seat.

"That was actually good" Pocahontas sighed

"It's easy to act if you're fake every single day" Aurora commented bitterly but she fell quiet as Vanessa sat beside them. Phoebus was next. His name was called and there was a hesitance around the room no one knew what to expect. Phoebus headed on stage a little awkwardly, ignoring the scoffs of Flynn. Phoebus drew a deep breathe and began singing. Esmeralda audibly gasped as soon her Phoebus' voice began. Everyone's eyes widened, Flynn's jaw dropped. Who knew he could sing?! Certainly not his friends. Though it was a little quiet and he was clearly nervous the entire room clapped and whistled. He then completed a scene acting as 'Rooster', continuing to shock everybody and then he fell into a seat by Pocahontas who stared, surprised.

"Phoebus! Where did that come from?" she cried in awe

"Yeah, yeah" he shrugged, and Pocahontas kissed his cheek "You hidden talented thing!"

Esmeralda was called on stage, Esmeralda headed on stage still in shock at Phoebus' talent, she was quite nervous now, unsure of herself.

"Can I start?" she asked uneasily,

"Whenever you're ready" Crab nodded.

Esmeralda began, and it was now Phoebus' turn to gawk. Pocahontas new Esmeralda could sing, they'd spent days and nights on Karaoke singing Britney and Shakira, but Phoebus had never heard her. Her voice was spirited and clear, she carried notes correctly and she looked calm, natural. As if singing was the most casual thing in the world for her. Flynn whistled, Pocahontas cheered and then Esmeralda completed the scene somewhat sassy and entirely casually. She grinned broadly and was very relieved when she had finished.

"I'm impressed!" Clopin said "Why have I never met you before?"

"I never usually do this kind of thing" she shrugged,

"I see... it's a shame! Some talented room in this people today!"

Esmeralda fell slightly breathless and waited for the next one. "Mulan Fa?" Jasmine leaned forward, Ariel sat up straighter, they held their breath. Mulan smiled meekly as she walked on stage... Anna bit her lip, Rapunzel's eyes widened. Mulan gulped, she felt the eyes burning into her, all the pressure of her friends. She tried to sing but it was shaky, she didn't know the song as well as she thought and suddenly she found herself mumbling for the right lyric.

"Right, right" Crab stopped her "It's OK to be nervous, is there a song you'd rather sing?"

Mulan stopped, she could fear her face heating up and her eyes swelling with tears. "Reflection!" Ariel's voice sounded out, and everyone turned to her "She likes _Reflection_ by Christina Aguleira" Clopin nodded and looked back up at Mulan.

"Would you like to sing that?"

Mulan nodded shakily, "Yes, please"

"Well, whenever you're ready"

"This is a very tricky song" Crab whispered to his colleague, "Do you think she'll pull it off?" Clopin pulled a face, disapproving of Mulan.

"Look at me, I will never pass for the perfect bride..."

It was like Phoebus' audition all over again. By the time Mulan reached the chorus everyone was blown away, Aurora had a tear in her eye "What a beautiful voice!" Mulan's voice was naturally amazing. Mulan opened her eyes and the nerves settled, she became louder. Jasmine couldn't wipe a smile off her face, she was impressed to say the least. Every note was precise and it drifted all throughout the auditorium, her voice was clear and unfaltering. All four of her friends at that moment felt immense pride in their awkward friend.

When she'd finished there were claps all around and Esmeralda whispered to Pocahontas, "it's always the quiet ones!" Everyone adored her voice, but the acting was less impressive. She fumbled around uncomfortably and mumbled most of the lines When she finished Clopin looked a little disappointed and Mr Crab asked her to consider joining choir.

There were a few more auditions of mediocre value and then the final one came,

"Last but by no means least, Eric Shipman!" Clopin called him out. Eric strode on stage, Ariel looked up and was mesmerised by the ebony haired senior with a smile to die for.

"Eric, great to see you" Mr Crab smiled

"My drama club vice president" Clopin beamed proudly and Ariel saw Vanessa twist a grin from the corner of her eye. Eric pulled of a great performance, hitting all the notes and acting wonderfully. You could tell he had done this all before and that he seriously enjoyed it. Everyone cheered and the teachers sat on the stage, comparing notes and in deep conversation while the students began chatting. Ariel couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful ocean eyed boy with the great voice. She blushed whenever she glanced at him. Mulan had gone to the toilet claiming she felt ill, but Ariel knew she was probably just calming her nerves. She downed some water and then headed up the stairs, to gush about him to her friends, when she heard a voice.

"Hey!" Ariel turned to the sharp greeting to see Vanessa Shell with her hands on her hips and twinkling, evil eyes.

"You've got a terrific voice... too bad you're a junior"

Ariel frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well come on, you know they cast seniors. You'll be lucky to be an understudy"

"I don't know, Mr Crab said I have a shot" Ariel said with a shrug,

Vanessa scoffed and folded her arms, still smirking, "I already spoke to Clopin and as head of the drama club I have a pretty big influence on these productions, but better luck next time" and she flicked her head away and walked off. Ariel stood, shocked by what she'd just been told and rushed over to tell her friends about it.

"Don't even listen to her, Ariel, she's clearly jealous" Jasmine shook her head,

"Yeah you were great!" Anna said

"You were amazing" Rapunzel agreed "and she didn't even sing!"

Ariel smiled but she was still put off, mainly because she felt truth in what Vanessa had said.

Flynn, Aladdin and Hercules headed down to the front to congratulate their friends but the main focus was on Phoebus' hidden talents.

"Dude! Why didn't you say you could sing?" Flynn asked

"You're good! Sorry we made fun" Aladdin said,

"Doesn't matter" Phoebus shrugged modestly "It's not like I'll get a part"

His friends all stared at him, "Phoebus you were great!" Pocahontas assured him,

"I'd be surprised if they didn't cast you" Esmeralda said. Phoebus' cheeks went pink a bit, he clearly wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Whatever, so Al, have you spoken to Jasmine yet?"

"Quit changing the subject" Aladdin said, but it was too late. The group had fell into talking about Jasmine all over again.

"Oh yeah!" Esmeralda said, "It's now or never, Al!"

Aladdin glanced over at Jasmine who was mid laugh with her ginger friend, "Never then" he said gloomily.

"Right everyone, thank you so much for coming. We'll call you back for results next week" Mr Crab announced finally

"You've all been great" Clopin added, "You are dismissed". Everyone bustled for their bags and jackets, Aladdin and Hercules were quick to leave.

"We're going to the gym" Aladdin grinned broadly. Flynn raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Since when did you go gym, Al?"

"Since Hercules described his routine and I figured I could do that" he said, and they headed off. Pocahontas grabbed her things too and rushed off, her father was outside ready to drive her home. Flynn, Esmeralda and Phoebus were sluggishly grabbing their belongings, all tired and hungry. They were the last ones out... almost the last ones.

Jasmine, Ariel, Mulan, Anna and Rapunzel were gathering their belongings and talking amongst themselves when Flynn stopped dead in his tracks, "Guys, let's do this... for Al"

"Do what?" Phoebus asked,

"Get him a date!" Flynn said, "We've got one year left here at this hell hole, he can't go his life not knowing what could have been!"

"It doesn't sound like you to be romantic" Esmeralda observed, "But I agree. He'll never do it for himself" The three seniors were decided, and they turned and headed for the five junior girls.

"Hey!" Flynn jumped in their faces and they all grimaced a little,

"You again?" Jasmine asked and Esmeralda winced. She pushed at Flynn to move him out of the way, "Hey guys, I'm Esmeralda, you're Juniors?"

Jasmine's demeanour relaxed more, she seemed more at ease with Esmeralda "Hi"

"You guys had a brilliant audition by the way! I know it can be scary" Esmeralda added friendly to Ariel and Mulan who smiled and thanked her.

"Listen... it's Jasmine, right?"

Jasmine nodded, her eyes narrowed a little.

"Our friend Aladdin has a huge crush on you" Esmeralda declared, and Jasmine immediately sighed, "I can see what you're trying to do but- "

Phoebus interrupted her "He's a nice guy, he's genuine"

"You don't find many of those around here" Esmeralda half laughed, with a point at Flynn who had been staring at Rapunzel unnoticed.

"I'm not a snob" Jasmine stated, holding her head high "I know you think I am but I'm not, I'm just not interested"

Esmeralda wouldn't have said it aloud, but she did think Jasmine was a snob... at least she did before she spoke to her. Talking to her, looking at her friends and listening to her talk, she wasn't any different from her. A normal teenage girl.

"We don't think that... I get it. Guys are annoying and you have you be fussy but can't you hear us out?" she tried again

"I just have to meet a certain criteria for guys, not just for me but for my dad. He'd never late me date just anyone"

"Criteria?" Phoebus grinned "What's better than handsome, rich and perfect grades"

"He's rich? Perfect grades?" Jasmine tilted her head

"Sure, why shouldn't he be?" Phoebus asked. Esmeralda didn't like where he was taking this now. Aladdin was handsome but rich? Perfect grades? He was clever but his grades only showed his laziness.

"I just thought- well... I don't know" Jasmine said sheepishly,

"Well if you assume things maybe you don't deserve him" Phoebus exaggerated. His plan was working, but Esmeralda wasn't behind it.

"Rich? Oh Phoebus don't exaggerate!" she tried

"Come on, Es we know Al doesn't like people knowing but Jasmine has criteria!"

Esmeralda groaned a little bit, why was he being the world's biggest idiot? One audition and he was the most dramatic guy ever.

"OK ignore him, but how about it? One date?" Esmeralda said.

Jasmine considered and Ariel stood, giddy behind her, "Oh, go on Jasmine! He is cute!"

"What harm will it do?" Anna agreed

"Fine!" Jasmine shook her head, but had a hint of a smile "One date. And he has to ask me"

Esmeralda grinned triumphantly "You won't regret it!" she said goodbye and headed out... but Esmeralda was wrong, she didn't believe herself, not after the lie Phoebus had told... maybe they'd all regret it.


	7. You Have My Word

Chapter Seven: You Have My Word

Anna practically danced through the doors to Disney High. After Jasmine agreed to Aladdin's date yesterday, she couldn't help but giddily wonder if Hans was next. Sure, she knew he hadn't exactly asked her out at the vending machine but she had thought of nothing else since. Now, every time she spotted a group of boys in the hallway she flicked her hair and fixed her skirt in case he was there. She knew her friends had noticed the changes in behaviour, posting more on Instagram, wearing more makeup and running late to classes but she didn't care, she liked a guy and she figured now that Jasmine was going to date, it was her turn.

Anna approached her locker and pulled out _Hamlet_ before checking her new winterberry lipstick in the small mirror, using her nail to drag an uneven edge away and then slammed the door shut.

"Anna" Anna jumped, Hans was stood grinning at her from behind her locker door, smoothly leant against the wall.

"Hey, Hans!" she cried, feeling herself ache with jitters, excitement, awkwardness- he was gorgeous!

"How are you? You look cute today"

"Thank you!" she giggled, smoothing her skirt over.

"Hey, Anna" Elsa's husky voice joined them and Anna turned again to see Elsa glancing between the two.

"Hi! Elsa-er- Hans this is my sister Elsa"

Hans eyes twinkled, "nice to meet you, Elsa" he drooled. Elsa forced a smile and then turned to her sister once more.

"Dad wants to meet at the mall after school to buy mum some birthday presents and have dinner"

Anna grinned and nodded, "That sounds great! I'll meet you outside after last period!"

"OK, and try not to dawdle" Elsa half laughed, taking her leave with a side glance at Hans.

"Bye Elsa!" Anna waved, Elsa waved back and then hurried off.

"The ever, lovely, Winter sisters!" Hans flattered,

Anna giggled in response, "Elsa's a little quiet but she's nice one you know her. You'll probably really like her!"

"I'm sure I will" Hans said, a slight smirk forming on his pale face.

The bell for lunch rang and Cinderella rushed out of the building and half ran towards Duke's Cafe to grab herself a strong coffee before her last class. She had been up late last night doing homework, going over studies and then she had to go grocery shopping, make three separate dinners for each fussy step-family member. By the time laundry was done, dinner was cooked, the house was clean it was nearly midnight by the time Cindy had showered and got to her bedroom where homework awaited her. As if it wasn't bad enough, as soon as he had fallen asleep there was a loud thudding at her bedroom door as her stepmother yelled that she had to turn the air conditioning on because she was far too hot. Cinderella got up, adjusted the temperature of the house but as soon as she settled back down to sleep the birds were chirping, the sun was rising and she was not getting back to sleep anytime soon. Cinderella drank two strong coffees before school alone and she felt herself falling asleep since, she rushed through the door to Duke's and grabbed herself an extra strong, extra large latte.

"Cinderella?" Cindy turned and saw Aurora in a fancy little blue ensemble, tailored skirt and jacket "You look super tired!"

Philip and Charles emerged from a booth, "Hey Cindy, grabbing some lunch too?"

"Just a coffee" she explained "I better get back to school or I'll be late for fifth"

"Oh don't be silly! Get a lift with us, right Charles?" Aurora smiled

Charles grinned "Sure thing, no rush" Cinderella grinned and gushed several thanks before sitting with them in the booth. They offered her half of their baguette and they all sat around discussing when cheer practice would start and just how terrible of a teacher Yzma was. Cindy smiled dreamily, perhaps this was the friendship she had been blind too. The friendship like in movies, Aurora really was like Cher Horowitz. Maybe Cindy was Ty.

Megara sat in the corner of the common room, her headphones in and an unpleasant expression on her face. It was only a second week back and she was already feeling like crap. Gaston had harassed her all of yesterday and Hades had been on her case all week, annoyed she hadn't stayed the night but she was surprisingly far too busy with stacks of senior year assignments. Not that he cared. Being friends with benefits with him had some serious pros and cons. The sex was good, carefree, and it was nice to have someone to have a beer with on the weekend, but he wasn't a proper companion. He wasn't even the best company. He was snarky, controlling and incredibly moody; he dismissed most of what she said and did and wasn't sweet. Not like-

"Hello, Meg" Hercules smiled down at her, "can I sit with you?"

Meg yanked away an earphone and blinked up at him, "ah, if it isn't Wonder Boy". Hercules chuckled, waiting for a reply to her question. Meg glanced at the spare seat beside her and considered for a second, "No, sorry Herc"

"Oh" his shoulders dropped disheartened, "well you could come and sit with us" he gestured to his friends on the other side of the room.

"I don't think so" she tried, but Hercules was already keen on the idea softly pulling her from her seat "it's OK, they won't even notice you"

"Hercules- err- I don't think they'd really want me to sit with them" she hissed but Hercules was intent, he wanted to get to know her and make the effort. Hercules sat down and beckoned Meg to join in, he was ready to introduce her but the group were already in deep conversation.

"You did, _what?"_ Aladdin cried

"If we didn't, who would have?" Esmeralda asked

"This is awful!" Aladdin shook his head, "I can't! I can't take her on a date!"

"Well, why not?" Phoebus asked, shoving a handful of _M &M'S _into his mouth.

"For starters, I've never even spoke to her"

"Now you can" Flynn said

"I haven't got the money for a date, especially not a date she'd expect" Aladdin continued,

"I'll lend you some" Phoebus said

"You're going to have too! You told her I was rich!" Aladdin snapped

Phoebus sighed, "so I exaggerated a bit"

"A little!" Aladdin fell deeper into the red bean bag he was sat in.

Pocahontas frowned, "you guys... I must agree with Al. You shouldn't have got involved"

"Hey! I didn't condone the lying!" Esmeralda said

"You need to tell the truth" Pocahontas said, usually the voice of reason

"Well he can't now" Flynn said, "he'll look like an even bigger liar"

Aladdin groaned, "I was perfectly happy stalking her Instagram daily!"

"Oh... hey... Meg" Esmeralda noticed, sitting up straighter and eyeing the newcomer sceptically.

"I said Meg could sit with us today, is that cool?" Hercules asked innocently. Pocahontas and Esmeralda exchanged a quick, age-old look and Phoebus cleared his throat awkwardly, "Sure!" he forced a casual smile.

"So... Meg... how are you enjoying history?" Esmeralda said suggestively, still adamant Meg fancied their teacher. Pocahontas coughed forcefully to shut her friend up and then the group sat in an uncomfortable silence until Flynn finally spoke.

"Hey guys, you know that girl yesterday? The one with brown hair, she was sat with Jasmine yesterday"

Esmeralda grinned and Pocahontas raised her giddy eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Who was she?"

Belle sat in the back of math class, despising every single moment as Mr Jafar paced the front talking nonsense about Pi, Belle cared less and less every second.

"Now turn to pages 21, complete the first few questions have a peer mark them and then we will confer"

Belle sighed and raised her hand, "may I be excused to the bathroom?"

Jafar sighed, an infamous teacher sigh, before warning her to be quick. She jumped out of her seat and hastened out of the room but soon slowed as she arrived in the empty corridor, keen to waste time. She heard the classroom door behind her and grimaced, thinking Jafar had come to tell her he'd changed his mind- he was after all quite mercurial- instead, it was Gaston.

"Hello, Belle. I sure do hate math, don't you?"

"I don't know many people who _like_ it" she said bluntly, quickening speed.

"Well then, we should waste as much time as possible. Let's take a stroll" he caught her pace alongside her.

"I'm headed to the bathroom so-"

Gaston grabbed her forearm and tugged her along the narrow, left corridor "It'll be short" he insisted, but his tone was less playful and Belle began to feel a little intimidated. They walked along and Gaston began boasting about football last year, the successes and how Hans and Kronk weren't nearly so good but Belle wasn't really listening. She was more worried about how tight his grip was becoming.

"Hey seriously, we should get back" she tried "Jafar won't be happy"

"We're only hanging out. It's only math" he shrugged, moving her to learn against a wall where he closed in on her with a smirk.

Belle scoffed, "No thanks" she said, ducking out of his enclosure and backing away.

"Don't be frigid, no one's about" he half laughed, grabbing her arm again but Belle grimaced, walking away. Gaston's face soured as he grabbed her, trying to press his lips to hers. Belle resisted, raising an arm to slap his face away but he grabbed her hand aggressively and laughed. Belle could feel his weight on her, pushing against her hips and her eyes closed, blinking away tears when suddenly his heaviness disappeared from her, he was removed and her chest loosened.

"What the fuck! Creep!" Gaston spat. Adam glared with dark blue eyes, swimming in anger. He had clearly pulled Gaston away and thrown him to the floor where Gaston was now sulking, stuck on his rear.

"Stop being a fucking bigot" Adam whispered threateningly before he took Belle's wrist, surprisingly gently, and lead her away from the frustrated jock. Belle didn't comment on his heroic deed this time, she knew it wouldn't be worth the argument. Adam headed straight into an empty class room, almost too confidently, and closed the door; he stood staring at her before he strode towards the desk and sat on it casually, coldly, beginning to talk.

"Didn't you learn a lesson the first time? Why are you always hanging around that asshole?"

Belle shuddered at the bitterness in his tone, "I'm not. I don't _like_ him. He's always catching me alone" she said.

Adam was silent.

"If I were so interested in him, he wouldn't have been so forceful, he never leaves me alone"

Adam still said nothing.

Belle felt tears begin to well up at the lack of respect Adam was showing her and at how badly Gaston had just treated her, the situation she had been in and how easily it had happened.

"Don't cry" Adam said blankly, the tiniest hint of sympathy in his expression "listen... he's going to give you trouble till the day you graduate. He's persistent, he's arrogant"

"I know"

"If you want, I can give you a hand. I can't stop him coming near you" he said simply. Belle looked up at him for sign of a sneer or a chuckle but his face was straight, his eyes genuine.

"What... do you mean?" she blinked

"He's scared of me" Adam shrugged "Sure, he's charismatic but he knows I'll take him in a fight"

"Violence shouldn't be the answer" Belle shook her head.

"Right... so the situation you were in a minute ago, you would have gotten out of his grasp with _words_?"

Belle considered this, hating that he was right. She didn't believe in violence, it wasn't nice to witness or be part of but she couldn't deny that seeing Gaston on the floor like that brought her joy.

"You want to help me?" she raised an eyebrow, "what's in it for you?"

Adam lost her eye, shifting uncomfortably.

 _Ah. So there is a catch,_ Belle thought.

"One thing" Adam said "I need... a... -ahem- date"

Belle was taken aback, unsure what to say... what did he even mean?

"Don't judge me alright" he said quickly "I need a date... my parents throw this huge, _thing_ \- event- and I need a date-"

"Wait, why do you need a date for that?"

"Let me finish, would you!" he growled, "you should learn to be patient!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper" she shot back and he looked away sheepishly before continuing.

"There's some jerks there, my dad's friends and his kids... our age. They... well it doesn't matter- are you in?"

Belle pitied him a little, listening to him speak like an actual, angsty, teen not an angry boy.

"Are you in?" he snapped again

"Safe from Gaston in exchange for one date?" she pondered aloud, she'd never been on a date before much less a fake one. The two sat silently for a moment, considering the oddity and absurdity of the situation they had found themselves in.

"I'm in" she sighed, wondering what on earth she was getting herself in too.

Gaston and Hans sat in the changing rooms alone, they had headed down there to grab an ice pack for Gaston who's arm was sore from having been flown to the floor. He held the ice pack to his wrist, it was his first opportunity since math to sit and talk to Hans, and the two were angry.

"-So, then that loner Adam came up out of no where, punched me in the face and Belle stood there saying nothing" Gaston sneered.

"What an asshole" Hans said

"He's tangled with the wrong guy, and so has Belle! No one says no to me"

"We'll get him back, we always do" Hans assured. They sat in silence for a moment, Gaston boiling with anger but Hans with a nagging smugness.

"You know the Winters sisters?" he asked,

"The triplets?"

"What? No. There's one in our year, one the year below"

Gaston thought for a moment, "are they cute?"

"Elsa, white hair. She's new"

"Oh!" Gaston realised, "she's hot! And there's something so attractive about quiet girls! Who's her sister?"

"A redhead with pigtails, Anna"

"A cute-type" Gaston grinned, "which one are you scoring with?"

"The younger one, at least I'm trying"

"Well, we could make it more interesting"

"How so?"

"By the end of the year, score with _both_ "

"Both?" Hans repeated, "you think?"

"Fifty bucks says you can't" Gaston challenged. Hans sat for a minute, going over the proposition, "Both sisters by the end of the year. Fifty bucks says you're on"

Gaston chuckled lowly and the two shook slimy hands.


	8. Cindy the Fairy Godmother

Tiana managed to push through the first few weeks of school pretty well. A few people had signed up for prom and yearbook committee, more than she had expected, and today was the first meeting. That morning during homeroom, prom committee gathered around in the senior common room for their first meeting. Tiana was sat in her chair, upright, Charlotte was to her left shining in pink.

"Lottie, what if nobody shows up?" Tiana worried, her leg shaking with adrenaline

"Oh Tia, even if nobody comes we could do this thing with our eyes closed!" Lottie said calmly as she powdered her nose without a worry in the world. Tiana smiled at her friends assurance but plan prom? Just them? Was she crazy?

A few moments passed before finally Andrina and Adella strolled in,

"Hey girls! No Arista?" Charlotte asked

"Arista's all caught up with cheer, swimming and saxophone practice" Andrina explained "Besides she's terrible at organisation of any kind"

Then Cinderella and Aurora came in, Cindy had heard Aurora constantly talking about prom and felt that she should join too, both to make new friends and to try new things. Plus, any time spent from her step family, the better. As for Aurora, extra curricular were her thing. Cheer leading, school plays, committees. She couldn't help it, she loved it! Finally came Pocahontas and Esmeralda, who looked very tired. Despite the fact that no boys had turned up meant that prom plans would be slightly bias, but Tiana grinned, happy with such a huge turnout! She pulled out her green notebook and pens and began listing the names of everyone present.

"Right everyone!" she called "As we know our senior prom is coming up at the end of the year and we need to make it the best we can!"

The Triton girls squealed and Lottie bounced in her chair.

"Now I know it's only the first meeting but we need to talk basics, so-!" Tiana stood up and began pacing, getting excited now "Themes, foods, decorations, venue!"

"Oh, Oh!" Aurora put her hand in the air "I've totally thought of all of this!"

Tiana loved this organisation and energy. Suddenly she wasn't the only person in the year group who cared and who was being quick. Having a group of other girls sat there being just as thoughtful as her put her at ease.

"No terrible food" Esmeralda shook her head "Those freshmen disco sandwiches were gross!"

"Ew! And it was in the gym! We are not having our senior prom in a smelly gym!" Aurora said

"Agreed" Esmeralda seconded Aurora "We need the most breathtaking, amazing, venue!" Everyone nodded. "Right, Aurora and Esmeralda you're in charge of finding a venue" Tiana declared, jotting down notes.

"Pocahontas you're on themes!" she continued and Pocahontas nodded, she too started taking down notes

"Tiana! You should do food!" Lottie pointed out. Tiana smiled warmly, "Sure thing" she agreed, happy she had been thought of. Wherever their venue was, she hoped that they'd provide food but she had no problem helping otherwise.

"Adella, Andrina as soon as we have a theme you're on decorations! Lottie, you and I can work on technicalities and finance. And Cinderella, you need to keep an eye on dresses!"

"Dresses?" Cinderella asked in confusion

"Yes! I can help you, too!" Charlotte offered

"But what do you mean?"

"Colours, styles, prices, shops! We'll all need the best dresses and where to buy them. You do textiles right?"

Cindy smiled proudly "Yeah every since freshmen year" she had to admit, she had a passion for sewing and tailoring and fashion.

"Well you're in charge of helping girls with their colour schemes, styles and if they need any tailoring or adjustments- "

"-I'm your girl!" Cindy chirped.

The bell rang for first lesson and prom committee all cleared out. Tiana grinned broadly and genuinely, for once she didn't feel like the world was on her shoulders. In fact, she was on top of it!

* * *

Flynn swaggered down the empty corridor, late for second lesson and having missed the first period all together. He couldn't be bothered for history these days, or any lesson for that matter. Girls and burgers were the most important thing in his life... and his friends. OK, he had to admit that he did like his friends a lot more than he cared to tell them. They were good friends and kept him somewhat out of trouble. He walked along, his denim jacket slung over his shoulder and his satchel hanging across his body. He felt oddly confident today, like anything was possible. There was a spring in his step, at least until he heard sharp footsteps behind him.

 _Crap,_ he thought _that's probably Mr Disney..._

Flynn turned on his heel to face the principal and explain why he was late, but it wasn't the principal. It wasn't even a teacher, it was the cute, nameless girl with the green eyes.

"H-Hi" he said gormless

"Do I know you?" she asked with a smile

"I- I don't know you but may I just say..." he began "Hi, how's it going. Names Flynn Rider, how's your day so far?" he flattered with a cocked eyebrow and a smoulder

Rapunzel's eyes shifted left and right "Good" she replied awkwardly "I'm Rapunzel, do you know where the library is?"

Flynn snapped out of his flirty smoulder, "Library?"

"Yeah I've forgotten where it is" she said

"I can take you there!" he said, sticking his chest out and he began ushering her through the corridor.

"Thanks, that's super kind of you!"

"So, 'Rapunzel', what kind of name is that?" he asked

"Oh it's German, I'm not sure what it means my mother chose it" she shrugged. Flynn wanted to reply but he didn't _actually_ know what to say. Usually he'd flirt and make a rude joke but as soon as his smoulder dropped he realised it wasn't going to work, this girl was different. She was more real. She wasn't like Adella or that girl Taffyta Muttonfudge he'd dated, she was sweeter and less materialistic. It seemed she couldn't tell flirting from friendliness. He was shocked, but happy. It made him realise that now other guys couldn't flirt with her. They neared the library as the bell rang and kids bustled out of lessons "So this is the library" he beckoned.

"Thank you, Flynn" she grinned "It was great meeting you" and she headed inside. Flynn stood for a moment, wanting more from her, conversation, to see her face!

"Hey wait!" he called rushing in after her, receiving a scolding "SHH!" from the librarian.

"What is it?" Rapunzel whispered. Flynn stood, wide eyed and uncomfortable. Rapunzel stared at him questioningly for a moment before frowning at his silence. "You-I-" he stammered "Maybe- I think- that-that is-"

"Are you OK?" she giggled and Flynn turned pink. "I like your hair" he said flatly. Rapunzel was taken aback and nodded "Oh.. thank you!" she skipped off leaving Flynn alone. He felt like the worlds biggest idiot.

* * *

Rapunzel had been hanging around with her new friends almost all the time now. After Mulan's audition she felt accepted for sure, they'd even invited her to Ariel's on Friday, but Rapunzel doubted her mother would let her.

"Dad's away on business Friday, so come on over we'll watch Harry Potter, order a pizza and stuff" Ariel said

"Sure" Anna agreed

"Sounds good" Jasmine nodded

"We haven't had a sleepover in ages!" Mulan said

"Rapunzel, come too!" Ariel said, and Rapunzel beamed happy to have an invite.

Usually when her dad went away, Ariel would invite her friends over for a sleepover down in the big basement that was more like the Triton sisters own clubhouse. Her eldest sister Attina was in university now in Atlanta, Aquata was in Australia taking part in professional surfing and part time life guarding. Alana had left school last year and now had a small apartment in Disney with some roommates and she had begun a new beauty styling internship at a salon in the mall. With Attina gone, everything was a lot less bossy and much to Adella, Arista, Andrina and Ariel's liking, the house was becoming less and less crowded. So, in the blessed occasions where their 'No boy!' father went away, Arista and Andrina would attend some party or the other, Adella would invite a boy round and they'd lock themselves away in her bedroom and Ariel would take over the basement for a slumber party.

"Guys, Aladdin hasn't even asked me out yet" Jasmine said with a little frown

"I thought you weren't interested?" Mulan smirked "Or have you changed your mind?"

"No!" Jasmine said defiantly "But... I mean... he's fancied me for years and now I just feel like they're making a fool out of me"

"Oh come on Jasmine, you said so yourself it's been years! He's probably nervous give him some time" Ariel tried. Jasmine shrugged but before she could say anymore the bell rang and they set off for science with Mr Hawkins.

"Right everyone, Science projects!" Hawkins announced as his junior class settled down. Anna and Mulan exchanged excited looks, having already decided they'd pair up and have the best project.

"So I've paired you all up already" Mr Hawkins said, the dreaded words every student hates and the whole class groaned. "Now, now, it's good to get out of your comfort zone!" He began read out the pairing lists.

"Rapunzel Solis and Ariel Triton" he named, Rapunzel sighed, relieved.

"Moana Motunui and Mulan Fa" Mulan waved at the kind girl sitting across the classroom, they had talked an awful lot last year in English and Mulan was glad to have been paired with her.

"Jasmine Raghba and Honey Lemon" Honey Lemon, a tall and intelligent girl grinned and waved flimsily at Jasmine. Honey was notoriously good at science which guaranteed Jasmine a fun project.

"Anna Winters and Kristoff Anderson"

Anna sighed and glanced over at the boy on the table to the right of her who's head was on the desk in a flop of messy blonde and a stubby nose poked out from his folded arms. "Now go and sit with your partners" the teacher instructed. Anna moved begrudgingly and sat by Kristoff, "Excuse me" she poked him. He sat up slowly and blinked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What?" he asked flatly

"We're partners" she told him and he blinked at her still "For the science project"

Kristoff nodded his head "Ah science" he commented,

"So you... you like science? You're good at it?" she asked hopefully

Kristoff chuckled "Of course I'm not"

Anna groaned. _This was going to be difficult._ She looked at the boy who had started munching on a raw carrot out of nowhere. _Really difficult._


	9. The Start of Something New

It was a Friday at Disney High and students flopped, ready for the weekend. Meg headed through the crowded corridor that morning, feeling pretty good. She loved that Friday feeling. Her eyeliner had winged perfectly, the new jeans she ordered looked great and things were looking up.

"Meg, Meg my little nut-Meg" Hades whispered, walking beside her in the bustle

Meg scoffed, "Can I help you, Mr Gray?"

Hades gave her a questioning look, "oh come on, don't be uptight" he said playfully,

"What are you doing tonight?" He continued,

Meg considered for a moment. She spotted Hercules and Phoebus further up in the corridor, they were chuckling and Hercules was wearing a tight orange t-shirt today.

"Nothing" she said rather sadly,

"Nine O'Clock then?" he asked with a smirk,

Meg nodded, "sure" she complied, "but you're ordering us pizza" and she strutted off, past Hades and Hercules. However, Meg should have known better by now to have tried and walked past Hercules without fuelling his puppy love.

"Meg!" he called, ditching Phoebus and catching up with her,

"Sure" Phoebus said to himself as Hercules scampered away, "I'll go to homeroom alone"

As Meg and Hercules made their way up the corridor, Hades watched from a distance, with a sneer on his face and anger boiling through him.

"Alright then" he grimaced, "have your little 'Wonder Boy'"

* * *

The Junior girls sat in homeroom. Mulan bit her nails and Ariel was showing them all a funny video, at that moment the classroom megaphone echoed from the right side of the room, "Any one who auditioned for the school play last week, head over to the auditorium now please" Mr Crab announced.

Mulan and Ariel jumped out of their seats, "Good luck!" Jasmine, Rapunzel and Anna all called watching their two friends leave the classroom. Esmeralda, Pocahontas and Phoebus strolled towards the front row where Mr Crab and Clopin were all stood, excited looking and welcoming everybody to sit down.

"You've all auditioned so well, there was not a performance in here I didn't love" Mr Crab started

"But there are four main roles and three smaller roles in this play" Clopin continued "and I'm afraid not everyone here landed one"

"There's always next year for some of you"

Everyone's breathing slowed as Clopin picked his clipboard up and a small print list could be seen. Names were starting to be read, the teachers took it in turns to read a name each.

"Aurora Briar"

"Phoebus Victor"

"Eric Shipman"

"Pocahontas Amonute"

"Vanessa Shell"

"Esmeralda Hugo"

"Ariel Triton"

Silence.

Mulan's heart dropped to her stomach. She knew she had sung well, but she knew the acting let her down. She expected it, but the shame was still stinging.

"I'm sorry those of you who didn't make it, if your name was called please stay"

Kuzco, the Tremaines, Giselle, Mulan and a few others got up and left with heavy hearts. When the auditorium doors closed, the teachers continued.

"Now, well done to you all. I suppose you're wondering what this years play is going to be!" Clopin said excitedly. The students nodded.

"High School Musical!" Crab declared.

"What are we, twelve?" Phoebus whispered, but Esmeralda was enthusiastic. High School Musical was her childhood! She wondered who she'd be playing.

"We've already cast roles" Clopin said "Miss Aurora Briar, your new name is Taylor McKessie. Best friend, intellectual and she breathes prep!" Aurora grinned and thanked her teachers. She was a little downtrodden to not have had a role of Sharpay and Gabriella but considering all the activities she was already committed too, a smaller character was best.

"Phoebus Victor! You're playing Chad Danforth. I want to see you with a basketball in your hand from now on!"

Esmeralda laughed at Phoebus' clear disdain, "Esmeralda! Wipe the smile off your face! You'll be playing the fierce Sharpay Evans!" Mr Crab told her. Esmeralda whooped, grinning she was very excited to be playing the iconic Sharpay.

"Pocahontas, my dear, you're request for a smaller role has been taken into account and you'll be the pianist, Kelsey"

Ariel glanced at Vanessa and then at the teachers, there was only one female role left now. Would one of them would be playing Ryan?

"Mr Shipman!" Clopan called, and Eric sat up in his seat "You'll be the one and only, Troy Bolton!"

"Great! I won't let you down!" Eric beamed.

"And that leaves our very own, Gabriella Montez" Clopin smiled and he turned on his heel, pacing dramatically. Ariel's heart pounded but she knew it now, she wasn't supposed to be here. There had been a mix up, her name was called by accident.

"Vanessa Shell" Clopin said, Vanessa stood up and bowed exaggeratedly to nobody and Mr Crab had a contorted and grumpy kind of look on his face. Ariel was close to tears, her cheeks pinked and her lip quivered. Why was she here? For Vanessa's expense?

"Ah and Ariel" Clopin finally noticed her "What with Vanessa's throat in such bad condition, you'll be her understudy for now. Just in case she has any trouble opening night" Vanessa smirked. So Ariel was to show up to rehearsals each week and do nothing? Learn lines and songs for no benefit? What a waste of her time, of her voice! Her whole life Ariel was compared to her sisters. Since she could remember she had the nicest voice, and she always took pride in that but now she wasn't so sure. Clopin dismissed them all and they made their way up the stairs, discussing excitedly. All except Ariel who was a little glum.

"But, Sir" Esmeralda called from the top of the hall "You haven't cast Ryan"

Clopin chuckled slyly "Didn't I?" he tapped the side of his nose.

"Weird" Phoebus commented

"I can't wait to tell the others about the play!" Pocahontas said

"Oh, shit" Phoebus said. He could see it now. Flynn and Aladdin, rolling around singing 'Breaking Free' in roaring mockery.

* * *

Ariel and Mulan were pretty upset for the rest of the day. Mulan didn't necessarily want a role but it would have been nice to know she was good enough for one, especially after cheer leading didn't work out. Ariel too felt like a failure, she was an understudy for a girl who obviously despised her and she had to admit, she was jealous. After laying eyes on Eric, everything changed. She knew her friends would call her dramatic but she couldn't help it. She wanted to get to know him, she thought what it would be like acting together, spending all that time together. She even found his Facebook profile before realising how creepy she was being. Now she was an understudy. No singing or acting or dancing or being on stage at all. Just sat around, learning lines for no reason.

Mulan saw no other option now. Chess Club. This is what all resorted too now. She sat in English class sulking with Ariel, who usually loved reading out the voices dramatically but today opted not too. Instead, Miss Radcliffe chose different people to read but no one spoke with the enthusiasm like Ariel did. It was as if life couldn't get any worse when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in" Miss Radcliffe beckoned, and a tall senior boy walked in,

"I'm here to see... Mulan Fa?" He read off a clipboard, "and Ling?"

"That's me!" A lanky guy from the back called,

"Mulan?" the boy called again,

Mulan raised her hand, "that's me"

he raised his eyebrows at her before talking again.

"You signed up for, ahem, soccer" he stated curtly, "try outs are on Monday after school"

He left the room and Miss Radcliffe began teaching again, but Mulan couldn't believe this. More try outs? No way. Why couldn't she just sign up for something and do it, no hassle, no problem, just some plain old extra curricular.

 _Nope, not this time_. She thought. _I'm not humiliating myself again, I'll sign up for chess club and that's that._

* * *

The end of the day bell had Belle darting out of the school as fast and she could. She was hoping to get home quickly so not as to see Gaston. Sure, Adam had offered to help her but that days ago and she hadn't seen him since, almost as if he'd vanished. She punished herself for it, she shouldn't have been so stupid to strike deals with violent loners and then expect them to comply.

"Hi Belle" a voice said and she looked like to see none other than the violent loner. Adam was walking casually alongside her taking huge strides with his much longer legs.

"Hi" Belle replied curtly,

"Had any trouble recently?" he asked

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't... I've been thinking that maybe this deal is pointless" she said, but Adam held his hand up to stop her

"No you don't understand" he said rather smugly "I _know_ you haven't had trouble because I've kept it away"

Belle raised an eyebrow and considered whether or not to trust him, but he looked way too smug to be lying.

"Oh well, thanks" she said politely. "and about this deal-" Adam cut her off again.

"Yes about this deal" he repeated, "Now this party is pretty fancy so do you have any clothes that are a lot less..."

"Conservative?" she suggested. He shook his head. "Baggy?"

"You look like a missionary" he said flatly "a pope's wife, a governess"

Belle glared at him "Well I'm _sorry_ I'm not in designer mini skirts"

"That isn't what I meant, you just need something more elegant" he said calmly

"I have an old dress I wore to my aunts funeral?"

Adam grimaced, "right, we'll buy you one. It's important you look good"

"Why?" she asked, getting rather annoyed now by his insults on her dress sense,

"I need to prove my father wrong" he answered, "but I don't need to explain myself to you"

Belle opened her mouth to say more but he continued,

"We'll go to the mall at some point" he told her, "I'll get you a dress and then I'll give you the lowdown on how to behave at my house"

"I wasn't raised in a barn" she argued

"No of course not" he said kindly but still with a smirk, "but it's all necessary"

Belle was rather offended at this point. He'd mocked her clothes and now her manners. What next?

"This is your house?" he asked as she stopped by the pathway to the little house,

"Yeah, why what's wrong now?" she snapped,

He stared at it for a moment, the rose bushes in the garden and the ivy climbing up the brick wall.

"Nothing, I like it" he shrugged. And he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N I feel bad doing this to Mulan I'm so sorry guys but don't worry things will start looking up hopefully. AND Ariel! I'm also so excited it's HSM I know it's so childish but also I figure it's something everyone knows and likes especially (I'll assume) if you're reading this**


	10. A Friend Like Me

Aladdin flopped across his bed playing Mario Kart on his DS, he had to admit, he knew having a DS was pretty old and childish by now and he'd much rather be on Phoebus' Xbox but his mum had tried and he knew she didn't have a lot of money. They had moved from Agrabah when Aladdin was a baby. His father got a job in banking and his mother stayed home to take care of Aladdin, but Aladdin's father developed cancer seven years ago and died two years later. It was a long two years keeping him healthy and an even longer five years without him. His mother had little work experience and all her family was back home. She was lonely and poor, and did everything she could for her son but sometimes it wasn't enough. Not that Aladdin was ungrateful, in fact, he took pride in helping his mum and always made sure she was happy before himself. The two were very close. This particular Saturday however, Galina Fa'ar had been rather stressful toward her son, barking orders at him since 9.00am. Her younger brother was coming to town. He was a tradesman and a witty guy but he hadn't visited since Aladdin was an infant and being the only family his mother had left, she was very anxious to have him meet her now grown son. Aladdin didn't sweat it thought, not really. Sure, he'd put on his best shirt but only because he respected his mum. Truthfully, all he'd been able to think about for the last few weeks was Jasmine. He knew he'd have to take her out soon while her offer stood but he had no clue where to take her, how make an amazing date or even how to approach her!

"Aladdin!" his mother called "Quickly!" Aladdin headed out of his bedroom and into the little adjoined kitchen/living room. His mum had set out lunch and was in her best, purple, dress.

"He's here!" she whispered and just as predicted, there was a knock on the door.

"Genie!" his mother threw the door open and a man with a bulging belly and electric blue suit fell into his mums arms for a warm embrace.

"Galina! Ah this must be Aladdin!" he stepped better into the small apartment

"This is him! My Aladdin! All grown up!" Galina beamed

"I don't know, he looks a lot smaller than I remember" Genie joked. Aladdin chuckled and shook the strangers hand.

"Please, sit!" Galina beckoned "I've made lunch, rice and chicken and some salad- Oh Aladdin! Get the drinks would you?"

Aladdin poured some lemonade into glasses while his mother and uncle took their seats and began eating,

"Aladdin" Genie repeated "good name, but can I call you 'Al' or maybe just 'Din' or about how 'Ladi'?" he said the last word in a Scottish accent and everyone chuckled.

"Al is just fine, Uncle Genie" Aladdin pulled his chair in and dished out the glasses of lemonade.

"Hey, hey. No 'Uncle'" he shuddered "Just call me Genie. So what the heck's been going on down here? What's the scoop? The gossip?"

Galina grinned "Oh you funny boy! You haven't changed a bit"

The siblings exchanged quick and pressing conversation before Galina began clearing the table, "And Genie, I'd be so happy if you were to truly get to know Aladdin. Since mother and father died, you're the only family we have left" Genie frowned at the sad words of his sister and Aladdin almost gawped. He was surprised to see a man so comical frown.

"Sure thing, sis" Genie said with a smile at his nephew. Aladdin smiled sadly too, he didn't realise how much his mother cared for his knowing of his family. He looked down at his phone and saw a text from Phoebus, ' _Flynn's here, we're playing GTA. where u?'_

Aladdin ignored the text and looked back up at his uncle. "So what's Agrabah like?" he asked earnestly.

* * *

Meg woke up and rubbed her eyes. She blearily looked over at the digital clock by the bed. 13:00. She groaned and pushed her head into the pillow, annoyed at the wasted day... and a sunny one too by the looks of it. She closed her eyes, defeated by time, she decided to just go back to sleep but the lump laying beside her turned to face her.

"Good afternoon" Hades said.

Meg groaned again "I can't believe how late it is, we overslept McDonald's breakfast"

"Pizza last night, now McDonald's" he tutted "You're gonna want to watch you don't get chubby" he teased, and he put his hands under the covers and pinched her belly. She hit at his hand and sneered, "Oh go away"

He sat upright and began pulling some jeans from the floor on, "Where are you going?" she asked

"Get you some breakfast, you're being so stroppy" he half laughed. Meg lay back down, smiling thinking about a coffee and a croissant. She let the silence pass, apart from the shuffling of Hades' clothes.

"Meg, my little nutmeg" Hades said slowly, but Meg didn't respond "So you've been spending a lot of time with Wonder Boy lately, huh?"

She opened her eyes and blinked at him, "Don't be silly"

"Oh I'm not" he said, his tone growing harsh "We're not official, if you want to date him, go right ahead"

"I don't want to date him. He isn't my type, and you know how high school boys are"

Hades grinned sickeningly "good" and he jumped off the bed and headed out of the apartment.

As soon as Meg heard the door slam she let a tear roll down her cheek and began to silently weep. Megara Miratio spent freshmen year hanging out with Esmeralda and Pocahontas. At the time they were good friends, even now she didn't doubt them, but Summer changed a lot. Meg hit puberty pretty hard, that, and her parents divorced. She spent sophomore year messing around, staying out late. Her grades went down the toilet and so did her reputation. She lost her virginity one night at a party to one, Miguel Dorado, a Spanish guy from the town over and never looked back.

In Junior year she met a guy, for real this time. She spent months with him and really loved him, only for him to break her heart. That was when Hades Gray started teaching. She didn't know why she did it. OK, she did. She was heartbroken and bored. Her grades were bad, her mentality was a mess and she was picking and choosing parents every other weekend. She strutted past Gray in small skirts and asked for 'extra help' which always turned into make out sessions. It was fun, it was dangerous and she loved it but as she sat there weeping she thought: every decision she had made the past few years lead her to this moment, sitting in her history teachers bed, scared to even talk to the guy she liked. It was true, she did like Hercules. He was different, he was kind and always made the effort but she sighed. She knew that he'd never like her back, not after he found out about what she'd done and who she used to be. Who she used to be.

* * *

Charlotte La Bouff skipped into Duke's cafe and jumped onto the closest stool "Tiana!"

"Hey Charlotte" Tiana turned from wiping the counter with a rag and some bleach in her hand and smiled. She was in a rather good mood today having only just started her shift and _actually_ got a good sleep last night. Not to mention prom committee so far were keeping her motivated. "Aren't you headed for the mall today?" she asked

"Oh I've got time, besides I had to come tell you the news!"

"News?" Tiana poured some coffee for Charlotte,

"You'll never guess what happened yesterday! I went to the principals office to get our yearbook budget like you told me too when I bumped into the cutest guy!"

"What's he like?" Tiana said with a laugh, she knew how obsessive Lottie could be over new, cute guys

"Oh he's the bees-knees!" Charlotte giggled "He's tall and handsome and has the cutest accent!"

"And he goes to our school?"

"Oh not quite yet. He starts on Monday! I said I'd show him around and Mr Walt said it was a great idea! Oh Tia! I'm so excited!"

"I'm real happy for you, Charlotte" Tiana said, taking a plate of food from the cooks window. Lottie sat up ready to gush again, but a group of girls entered Duke's, chirpy and excitable.

"Come on Charlotte!" said Giselle

"We're going to meet some of the guys!" Adella waved her over. Lottie grinned and then gave Tiana a quick hug goodbye. Tiana tied her apron tighter and breathed in for her slow, eight hour shift. The news of the stranger with 'the cutest accent' completely fell from her mind.

* * *

Pocahontas had not spent a Saturday to herself in a long time. If she wasn't off to the mall with Esmeralda and the guys or finishing homework at the library, she was spending time with her grandmother or father; but today was different. Having completed all of her assignments last night, she sat with a large pizza in front of the TV, divulging in the new season of 'Orange is the New Black'. Her father had gone away that weekend with work, he was the co-CEO of 'Save the Wildlife' charity and he had lots of meetings, technicalities and work to be done both here and away. He was at a meeting in New York and would be one all weekend. Pocahontas knew that things were looking better and better for the charity and his going away was becoming more frequent. He'd been off to rain forests and campsites and visited so many different people. Pocahontas adored him for working in what he believed in, as for Grandmother Willow, she had gone on a short cruise that week that she'd won at a bingo night. Pocahontas wondered how a woman so wise and loving could really be enjoying herself playing shuffle board in the Mediterranean. Nevertheless, Pocahontas had been enjoying the peace and quiet, not that she told any of her friends her house was free. If she did, she knew that they would probably have planned a party for her and she didn't want that.

As the next episode started off and the overly long theme song began, Pocahontas sighed contently and sunk further into the sofa. Nothing could kill her peaceful Saturday. Nothing.

 _Ding Dong._

Apart from that.

She left the theme song running and headed for the front door, shuffling in her slippers with a slice of pizza hanging from her left hand. She half expected to see Esmeralda, frantically bored and wanting to do something or even Flynn with homework assignments and five dollars in their hands, but Pocahontas saw neither of these things.

Her brown eyes widened as she looked slightly upwards and saw a gorgeous chiselled jawline and a wave of blonde hair. A man with a crooked smile and eyes that smirked, stood, his slender body dressed in an ice blue shirt and navy trousers. She could have sworn everything stopped as they stared at each other. He held out his hand to shake, and she hesitantly took it.

"John Smith" he said, a husky and velvety British accent

"Pocahontas" she replied airily.

"Pocahontas" he repeated as if questioning it. Pocahontas snapped out of her hormonal gaze and the Orange is the New Black theme tune ended in the background. She became somewhat jumpy at the idea of it playing with her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, feeling awkward in her sweats with the half eaten pizza hanging greasily from her hand.

"Yes, yes- sorry" he said and he pulled a rolled paper from his back pocket "here to see Mr _Powhatan_ _Amonute_?" Pocahontas was surprised at how carefully he pronounced her fathers name.

"My father" Pocahontas told him, "I'm afraid he's away until Tuesday. What do you need him for?"

"Land permission, my boss sent me" John Smith said and he gestured to the car behind him. It was plum and a chubby man sat inside peering over with a scrappy dog hanging out the window

"Wait, land permission?" Pocahontas shook her head,

The house Pocahontas lived in here was beautiful to be sure, her grandmother definitely used heritage for inspiration with native american touches everywhere and while the house was spacious and expensive, her father bought it solely for the land it came with behind it. A huge field leading off into the woods sat in her yard and 30 acres of the wood belonged to them. As you can imagine, it made Pocahontas' childhood a very fun one. As she got older they planted trees and flowers around the field and even let some of the grass towards the bottom grow for the likes of animals and wildlife. It was like her own little enchanted forest really.

"My father won't let you" she explained, "he bought that land to save it, so no one would build"

"I get it" he sympathised, "but land needs to be built on"

"Not this land" she said bluntly, "tell your boss not to bother coming back"

"Alright alright" John Smith said, "but-"

"But what?" she snapped, annoyed at how these people had come with no respect and no decency,

"Can I come back?" he half smiled, "for personal reasons, that is?"

Pocahontas' stomach formed butterflies and her knees could have fallen beneath her if she'd let them,

"What- why?" she asked coyly, "when?"

"How about next Saturday?" he grinned, "We'll get dinner"

Pocahontas managed a grin back and pushed her hair behind her ears,

"Sure" she said, "8 o'clock- and don't be late"

"Trust me I won't be" he winked and he headed down the garden path back to his unhappy looking employer.

Pocahontas smiled feebly before closing the front door and grinning like an idiot at how she used to think pizza was the only date she'd ever considered.

* * *

 **A/N aw man guys I love doing a bit of backstory! especially enjoyed doing Meg's**

 **ALSO John Smith and Pocahontas are my OTP so I had major feels doing this (and yes I'll follow the disney and historical truths and have John Rolfe soon but for now appreciate John Smith and his perfectness)**

 **I'd love for you guys to leave reviews! thanks x**


	11. Mr Prince of Maldonia!

Monday arrived quickly and the air developed a chill as Autumn eased its way in. September was heading towards a heavy end and the first month of school had taken its toll on everybody. First week motivation and sharpened pencils were just late nights and loose sharpenings now.

Belle had spent the weekend, of course, reading. She'd failed to complete her math homework but she figured she would rush it this morning instead. Her father had been working overtime too which meant his company had been scarce. Usually she enjoyed seeing him, but recently he had been far too stressed. His wages were cut by 5% over the past year which hit the household income for the worse. Belle had suggested she could get a job but at that, Maurice's small face went pink. He insisted she spend all her time devoted to school and enjoying her last few years as a child and making sure she didn't end up like him 'in a dead end job!'. She knew her father wasn't exactly wealthy and they were far from high class. Her mother, Sofia, was a beautiful woman inside and out. She was a dance teacher and a kind spirit with Belle's face and doe eyes but with contrasting golden hair. She had died when Belle was eight and left the house in a state of depression, mentally and financially. Belle supposed that considering they still had the house, things couldn't be too bad, but the paint was chipping, the furniture was old and meals were subsiding to mainly just pasta now.

Belle rounded the corner and opened up her locker, students were bustling everywhere and she sighed as she saw a red head girl approaching. This was always the most difficult part of the mornings, Belle's locker was right beside a few Junior girls. While she was always polite and the girl was sweet, a group of them always crowded and gossiped making it hard for Belle to access her own books.

"Hey so I know it's not in the agreement" a deep voice said, Belle turned quickly and saw Adam. He was leaning casually against the wall by her.

"What?" she asked, confused and a little agitated. She didn't always like how sneakily and irritably he just showed up

"Alright, alright, someones a little grumpy" he said with a smirk

"I'm fine, sorry" she answered, feeling bad for snapping now. Adam's eyes widened and his smug look faced, it was as if he'd never received an apology.

"What's up, anyway?" she asked, closing her locker and walking away from the chirpy juniors.

"Do you fancy helping me with my assignments?" he asked casually. Belle's mouth fell open at even the notion "Are you serious?". Adam blinked, "Of course I'm serious"

Belle was about to reply an angry "No!" when she spotted Gaston down the corridor and her heart sped up with worry. He had caught her eye and formed a twisted smile. Adam glanced at her and followed her eye line to Gaston. He sneered knowingly and Gaston stared back for a moment, but as Adam's shoulders squared, Gaston dragged LeFou down the hall and disappeared.

Belle sighed relieved and turned back to Adam, "What kind of assignments?"

* * *

Tiana lugged around her huge back of ingredients and cooking equipment for class today. It was the first lot of cooking they were doing, after weeks of prep and nutrition and watching demonstrations they were finally going to be cooking and Tiana couldn't wait! They were making simple homemade brownies today to start them off, Tiana almost scoffed when it was announced. She had been making brownies since was nine, after all.

Bustling into the room, Tiana began to unload her ingredients beside Kronk who already had pulled on a comically small apron and oven gloves. Tiana found Kronk quite humorous now, a big old soccer player with a small floral apron and particular love of cheeses; he proved a kind friend and good company. Tiana pulled on her own apron and tucked her hair behind her ears, ready to whip through this. Mr Remington sat at the front of the class, going over the timing and oven settings before he clapped his hands and allowed the class to begin. Tiana rushed around and began mixing her dry ingredients when there was a knock on the door. A boy stood in chinos and a green polo shirt with a suede jacket slung over his shoulder and a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Mr Remington offered as the whole class dropped in speed and turned to stare at him.

"Sorry I'm late" he flattered in a smooth accent "I'm new here, this is home-cooking, yes?"

"It is, but I'm afraid we're mid-task, but please take a seat Mr-"

"Prince" he offered "Naveen Prince"

"Take a seat, Mr Prince"

Naveen clicked and swaggered over, taking up the empty seat on the right of Tiana who was busy whisking and hadn't noticed the boy plant himself beside her or how most girls were gawping at him.

"Hey" he grinned leaning into her. Tiana looked over and rolled her eyes at his flirty smile. Naveen didn't push, he shrugged when she looked away and then turned to scan the class, staring at all of the girls who were blushing at him..

"What are you cooking?" he asked after a few moments silence,

"Brownies!" Kronk said excitedly, leaning over Tiana's bowls to look at the new boy "And I got some new oven mitts!" he looked adoringly at his hands to a pair of sky blue quilted oven gloves on his oddly delicate hands.

"How... lovely" Naveen said with a smirk "Nice oven mitts" Tiana shot him a look, unsure whether he was being sincere or mocking. "So, can I help with anything?" Naveen continued.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you" Tiana said bluntly, but Naveen wasn't even listening for an answer. "So who's _that?"_ he asked, staring to the other side of the classroom. Tiana followed his gaze and saw a blonde, intently whisking.

"Aurora" she told him "She already has a boyfriend so-"

"Is she rich?" he asked

Tiana scoffed, "Are you really _that_ shallow?"

"No of course not... but it helps" he smiled and he shot a flirty wink at Aurora who blushed a serious shade of pink to match her apron, and looked away.

* * *

"Mulan I can't- No I won't- accept it!" Jasmine shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not that bad" Mulan sighed, but Jasmine continued

"Not that bad?" she repeated "You want to join _chess_ club!"

"Chess can be fun" Rapunzel mentioned with a frown but no one seemed to listen.

"I agree with Jasmine on this" Ariel said

"Well I can't act, I can't cheer! I'm no good at calculus or algebra or music! So what now?"

Jasmine and Ariel exchanged lost looks, stuck for words.

"Exactly" Mulan said to the silence "There's nothing else for me and I have to join a club! I suck at everything!"

"That's not true" Rapunzel tried "You're great at art!"

"There's no art club this year... I'm doing chess" Mulan said stubbornly

"You haven't even been for the soccer try-outs!" Ariel remembered. Mulan was becoming more and more defensive, "What?" she retorted "So I can run around in the grass with seniors like Hans poking fun at me?"

Jasmine was a little defeated, even her stubborn efforts weren't getting through to the disheartened Mulan. "Fine, go to chess club for all I care" she settled. The bell signalling next lesson rang and the girls headed out of the common room for Geography; Mulan moping and Jasmine a little irritated while Rapunzel and Ariel discussed the purpose of each chess piece. Anna, however, wasn't with them that period or the last. It was unlike her to not want to spend time with her friends but since little encounters with Hans became more and more frequent, she was seeing less of her friends.

Settling into their seats as Mr Milo Thatcher rambled on about the Bermuda, Anna headed towards them. Her skirt was shorter and her attitude was more carefree.

"Miss Winters, that's a tardy" Mr Thatcher warned "On time next lesson"

"Sure, Sir" Anna nodded flippantly. Any other day a tardy would have caused her heartbreak, outrage, confusion! But today she seemed completely un-bothered.

"Hey guys" she smiled, her hair was in a high bun as opposed to her signature pigtails.

"Hey, Anna" Ariel said hesitantly. Jasmine looked her little friend up and down. It was true, Anna had changed quite a bit in the past month and they all knew it was down to that sleazy senior Hans. Mostly now, Anna would spend her free time squealing about him or trying to run into him in the corridor.

"Hey, Anna, your hair looks cute!" Rapunzel smiled, she was rather more oblivious to Anna's recent changes since she had just met her.

"Thanks, Rapunzel, I was searching through Kylie Jenner's Instagram and she had one just like it!"

"Didn't Hans post her as is 'WCW'?" Ariel raised an eyebrow,

"Woman crush Wednesday is the _tackiest_ thing ever" Jasmine scoffed quietly. Anna blushed a bit, "Well... I've always sort of liked her..." she tried, though her friends knew different. The only interest Anna had ever paid in the Kardashian family was when she had asked "Wait, so Bruce was Caitlyn... but who is Bruce? I don't get it. I thought their dad's name was Jenner? Or was it OJ? Who is OJ?"

"So Mulan" Anna said, changing the subjects "Soccer try outs are later! Are you excited?"

Jasmine sighed. "Mulan isn't doing soccer" Ariel explained.

"You'd know that if you bothered to spend any time with us anymore" Jasmine said bitterly. She wasn't usually one to sugarcoat or to allow herself to be fooled or used. Anna had been changing, she had been dishonest and uninterested and Jasmine was sick of it. Anna went red, Rapunzel's eyes widened at hearing her sudden change of tone and Mulan went pink, uncomfortable in the tension.

"I- I was just asking... I suppose... I mean-" Anna began, but trailed off.

Jasmine didn't even know what to reply, she had put her foot in it this time and made her friends all feel uncomfortable. She had to remind herself she wasn't scolding a child or yelling at her cousin. This was Anna. Her friend. She could guess she'd gone too far, but as Rapunzel and Ariel slumped in their seats and Anna shifted uncomfortably, she found herself lost for words.

"It's fine" Mulan said quickly, attempting to ease the situation "You're right Anna"

"I am?" she asked, watery eyed

"Yeah... try outs _are_ tonight. I'll do it, I'll try soccer"

Jasmine gaped "You will?"

"What?" Ariel asked

Rapunzel giggled "No way!"

"Yeah" Mulan said shakily, "And I'd love you _all_ there to support me"

Jasmine caught Mulan's eye and smiled slightly. Mulan knew that if her friends were near falling apart, she could at least scrutinise herself in a soccer try out in an attempt to bring it back together. If their rekindling meant her humiliation then so be it.

"Mulan are you sure- " Jasmine started, completely aware of what Mulan was doing

"I think its for the best" she agreed,

"Well then, I'll be there" Jasmine said

"We'll all be there" Rapunzel smiled. Ariel nodded enthusiastically and looked over at Anna. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" Anna grinned with a glance at Jasmine and the two shared an awkward and yet relieved smile.

* * *

Pocahontas had her feet up and was nibbling on a tuna sandwich, awaiting her friends to arrive for their lunch. Hercules was already there, he had babbled on a bit about how he was almost certain Hades was failing him and Aladdin showed up and explained how Jafar picked on him in his first year. Pocahontas attempted to explain that teachers didn't try to dislike students and that maybe the two boys should study harder; they both disagreed. Finally Phoebus and Flynn swaggered in, with plates of cafeteria chips and happy, fed, faces.

"Which freshman did you steal those from?" Aladdin raised an eyebrow,

"Sun God here, paid" Flynn gestured toward Phoebus who grimaced at the nickname.

"Have you guys seen Esmeralda?" Pocahontas asked. She hadn't seen her best friend since Friday and Esmeralda hadn't phoned her all weekend. She wasn't entirely worried as such, but she just _had_ to gush about the gorgeous British man she met on Saturday and there was no way she'd tell the boys about it. At that moment, her bushy haired friend ran through the doorway, her hair in its usual purple band and today she was wearing an off-shoulder top and jeans.

"Esmeralda!" Pocahontas waved her over, already with the image of the handsome John Smith in her head ready to tell her everything, but Esmeralda had similar intentions.

"Pocahontas where have you been? I met the cutest guy!"

"You did?" Pocahontas asked

"Oh he's just gorgeous! He's from Maldonia and he has the greatest smile- he was a total flirt of course!"

"Is he new?" Phoebus interrupted them,

"Stop eavesdropping!" Esmeralda scolded, but continued to answer "yes he is new, if you must know!"

"Why haven't we see him about?" Phoebus asked

"Oh I don't know, do I?" she said, and then turned back to Pocahontas, "So anyway, he was super flirty! Dark skin, dark hair- just like me! He had the best smile!"

"What's his name?" Pocahontas grinned. Esmeralda stared blankly for a moment. "His name" she repeated "Why didn't I get his name!"

Phoebus let out a hoarse laugh, "You love this guy and you don't even know his name?"

"I don't love him! I think he's cute! Oh why didn't I just ask his name?" Esmeralda pouted,

"Well why don't you ask him?" Pocahontas smirked and she pointed to the common room door where a boy was stood in beige chinos with a slanted grin and dark features.

"That's him!" Esmeralda cried quietly and her whole group of friends looked over at the confident new student.

"Go on then! Go get his name!" Pocahontas encouraged, all thoughts of John Smith had dropped completely by now. Esmeralda half laughed and stood up, ready to strut over and flirt her hardest but she was beaten to it.

Charlotte La Bouff had scampered up to him and was already clinging at his upper arm, "Oh Naveen! Remember we met at the office on Friday?"

"Ah, yes! Of course!" he grinned but he scanned her intently and seemed to have forgotten.

"Well why don't you come sit with me, sugar?" she said and he nodded, allowing her to drag him away. Esmeralda sat down with a huff, "Ugh! Of course Charlotte would get her little pink hands on him first!"

"Oh Es, we both know you weren't that serious about him anyway" Pocahontas said. Esmeralda groaned, "I know I know. But he's so cute... I just wanted to go on a date with him... maybe even a kiss" she giggled

"Gross! I didn't want to hear that!" Phoebus said dramatically.

"Well then stop eavesdropping!" she repeated and swatted at his arm before glancing over at the new boy and Lottie, who was babbling away to him. "It's fine" Esmeralda said, assuring herself more than anyone else "I'll get my chance with him... just wait"

* * *

By the end of the day senior year was buzzing with the news of the exotic and handsome new student who had charmed most of the ladies in his year already. Gaston and Hans had already tried recruiting him to be their friend, claiming they were the coolest guys to be hanging out with, but Naveen was indifferent and hung out with different girls all day. He even tried getting on with Phoebus and Aladdin in science but Phoebus seemed grumpy and something told Aladdin that Naveen was going to try and infiltrate their group, as if they needed any more new members destroying his self esteem.

As the day drew to an end, Esmeralda found herself more confident than when the day began, she couldn't wait until tomorrow to steal Charlotte's thunder. It was true what Pocahontas had said. She wasn't serious about Naveen and she definitely didn't have a problem with Lottie but she had a certain competitive streak and it was getting the best of her for sure.

 _Red dress_ she thought as she headed down the corridor, home, _I'll wear that tomorrow, denim jacket... make it casual... red lipstick! Boys can't resist red._

"Esmeralda!" Clopin stopped her "Remember rehearsals start tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I won't forget"

"And don't be late" Clopin raised an eyebrow "I've been talking to the headmaster about your punctuality- or rather lack of it"

Esmeralda tutted, "You won't regret casting me" she assured him. Clopin grinned and then began walking away, but Esmeralda suddenly remembered something.

"But, Sir!" she called to him, "Who's playing, 'Ryan'?"

Clopin chuckled and then animatedly began hopping down the school corridor "All in good time, my dear!"

* * *

Mulan sat in the girls changing rooms with a strong feeling of de ja vu. She was reminded heavily of the cheer try outs and gulped. She desperately picked at a thread on the sleeve of her khaki sweater, waiting for exactly 3:10pm when she was expected on the school field.

"It's nearly time" Ariel said with a click of her phone,

"Let's go then" Rapunzel smiled

"Oh guys, they're all going to be out there laughing at me" Mulan said nervously

"They won't laugh" Anna assured her "You're going to be so great!"

The five girls stood up and headed out for the field, sandwiching Mulan, they walked towards the centre where a large group of guys were stood. As they approached, they noted Gaston, Kronk, Lyle, Hans (who Anna giggled with when she saw him) Hercules, the lanky boy Ling and some more that the girls didn't know, stood around- including the boy with the defining V shape torso and a serious expression who had announced try outs.

"Are you girls trying out?" a short boy with a black eye sneered

"No, just out friend" Anna said meekly

"Hmph" he gruffed "the captain won't like that"

"I won't like what?" a harsh voice called. The short boy just pointed at the junior girls.

"I'm Captain Shang" he announced importantly, "What did you girls want?"

Jasmine folded her arms angrily "OK, I'm not liking this sexist attitude. Why shouldn't us girls be here?"

"There's no sexism here" Shang replied very calmly "Only heels and soccer balls don't usually go together, despite gender"

Jasmine looked down at her heeled boots and spotted Anna's skirt and Ariel's kitten heels. "Fine" she said "We'll watch from the bleachers"

"Good. Off you go" Shang said bluntly, and watched as the girls fumbled through the muddy field to the bleachers. He hadn't, however, accounted for Mulan who was short and much meeker than her friends. In fact, he hadn't even seen her stood there.

"As if we'd let girls on the team" Gaston chuckled

"There's nothing wrong with girls on the team" Shang said sharply "but they didn't look cut out for it- who's girlfriends are they?"

Silence.

"Come on, guys, they're ogling _someone_ " Shang said with a small laugh, "any one dating?"

Silence again.

"What? They're just watching try outs out of boredom?"

"They're my friends" Mulan piped up and everyone turned, staring down at her in her oversized sweater. Most people raised their eyebrows and Lyle chuckled lowly.

"Right then, let's see what you've got" Shang said, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Mulan gulped and Shang clapped. Everybody immediately worked themselves into an obedient line, facing him.

"I'm laying down the rules for this years team. Number One, I may be the same age as most of you but that leaves no room for sass or rudeness" he glanced at Gaston in particular "Number two: just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a place this year. Number Three: no messing around! We're beating Dreamworks High this year if it kills us. We practically gave them that trophy last year!"

Mulan was sweating now and her cheeks had reddened. She didn't know how to stop her heart from swelling to twice its size with nervousness. She knew she wasn't cut out for this, the boys were making fun of her, she felt like an idiot and with her friends watching her humiliation she just felt worse. Shang lined them all up and had them practice kicking, stepping in and out, laddering, dribbling and passing. Mulan stubbed her toe several times before Shang snapped "Use the _side_ of your foot!" and she started to do so. Then finally, he paired them up to practice stealing the ball and seeing how well they did. Paired with Kronk made Mulan feel like a mouse and whenever he came too close she'd squeal and duck. He laughed a bit but assured her he wouldn't hurt her.

By 4:00pm, Shang lined them all back up, sweaty and muddy and in Mulan's case, close to tears. "I need eleven players" Shang announced "I'll let you all know whether you've made the cut-" he looked at Mulan "-but don't count on it"

"You can go" Shang said as a slow and light rain started. Mulan trudged through the field to the bleachers where her friends were sat, cold and clean with their jackets protecting them from the rain.

"You did great!" they cried and Mulan pulled a face.

"Come on, guys, you saw me! I was terrible"

Jasmine frowned "You did way better than that chubby guy, Chen Po"

"Gaston wasn't that good either!" Ariel agreed,

Mulan just shrugged "Thanks for coming guys, I appreciate it"

They all smiled reassuringly and insisted it was no problem before rushing back into the changing rooms out of the increasingly heavy rain.


	12. Can I say Something Crazier? Yes!

By the middle of the week the school had been taken by storm by Naveen Prince who had swept so many girls off their feet and irritating some boys in the process. Esmeralda's plan to wear red had definitely worked as Naveen found himself head over heels for her all day. He had also spent his next few lunch breaks with Esmeralda and her friends, much to Phoebus, Aladdin and Flynn's dismay. Flynn and Phoebus felt that what with Hercules' bulging muscles and Naveen's flirtatious ways, their self esteems were being trampled all over; Aladdin sat silently praying that no one would mention Jasmine for fear Naveen pursued her and a rich, handsome stranger was the last thing he needed ruining his chances. Not that they were all that great, he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

It had been weeks since Esmeralda and Phoebus convinced Jasmine to give Aladdin a chance and since then she had wondered if she'd dreamt it all. He could barely look her in the eye in the corridors. She figured he was scared, or maybe wasn't even aware that his friends had gotten involved and so she gave up somewhat with waiting and hoping and left him to stalk her Instagram in peace.

On Wednesday morning, Jasmine was dropped off a block away as usual. It was colder this morning and was seemingly colder and colder every day as October neared. She waited for the limo to get out of sigh before heading steadily down the road in her little beige heels. She was in a rather bad mood this morning as she'd argued insistently with her father and although it was trivial, their small arguments were occurring more and more frequently. It was odd considering how close they usually were. It started when Jasmine woke up earlier than usual to get dressed. She had spent the previous evening perfecting a new style of eyeliner, replaying YouTube tutorials to get it right. When she'd finally done it, she dressed in her new co-ord. A little ensemble of laced shirt and trousers in an extravagant shade of crimson. She felt incredibly pretty and fashionable but her father disagreed. He told her to change her outfit and said that she should spend more time on her studies then on 'Silly bright lipstick' and then proceeded to utter 'Allah forbid you have any daughters!'. She changed her outfit, agitated, into jeans and a blouse wrapped in her favourite designer camel coloured cape, she stormed out of the house. She knew her father cared about her and that he was trying to best by her but it shocked her how little he knew. She was a straight-A student and her studies were absolutely not to worry about for now and her clothes were nothing compared to some of the outfits girls would wear to school. Surprisingly though, he didn't hit her with his usual "You'll never find a boyfriend with that attitude!" which was his favourite quote to throw at her. This sentence alone infuriated her. The suggestion that she'd ever do anything for a boy was ridiculous, the idea that she would want one was ridiculous and most of all, she hated how much importance he placed in the dependence of a boy. She didn't need one, she may never need one but whether or not she did she'd never ever change her attitude for him; but her father was traditional and some things she just couldn't convince him of.

The wind blew harder and the sky was still grey, Jasmine's eyes pricked a tad at the strong wind and couldn't help but think about being in a nice sunny country right about now. At that moment though, her pretty beige cape was swept off her shoulders and the wind stole it, lifting it high into the air behind her. Jasmine turned quickly to fetch it but in her little heeled boots didn't want to run and walked quickly trying to grab it from the air- to no avail. She watched as her cape swooped high and the suddenly lowered, aiming for a muddy puddle on the bare road. As she looked hastily for cars, ready to grab her cape she was forced backwards by a coming car that stopped right by her, animatedly blue and fast, a boy stepped out and appeared round the back holding her cape in his arm, undamaged and inches from it's wet death.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully, grabbing it from him, before looking up and realising who it was

Aladdin. _This is awkward._ She thought.

She quickly adjusted the cape around her shoulders and buttoned it up for safe measure and then stepped back off of the edge of the road,

"Y-you're welcome" Aladdin stuttered rather late and stared at her for a moment,

"I'll get you after school, Al" the driver called and he sped off,

Jasmine stood awkwardly knowing just how uncomfortable he felt too, they both knew now they'd be headed in the same direction and she debated for a moment whether she should speed off without him or be polite.

"Nice car" she said politely, as she backed back up the sidewalk and turned awkwardly, "I get a ride to school too- especially in this weather"

 _Why are you talking about the weather_ she scolded herself _you're not forty!_

Aladdin jittered a bit before hurrying over and walking beside her,

"Y-yeah the paint was loads of money it was originally silver but the blue looks better" he told her, remembering what Genie had told him about his Lexus.

"So was that your dad?" she asked, trying to make conversation

"Oh no" he said awkwardly and he stopped to consider, he wasn't embarrassed of Genie or of the fact that his mum didn't actually own a car, in fact he adored his mother and his uncle. In fact, Genie had proved the best company over his stay. Not only had he been using his money (his work as a tradesmen paid handsomely) to pay for expensive dinners most nights, but he'd had the dingy little flat feeling a lot more fun and would keep them all up laughing to early hours of the morning; but as Aladdin looked at Jasmine's curious gaze he couldn't help but want more... want to impress her.

"My dad?" he chuckled, "no that's my driver"

Jasmine's eyes widened, "Oh right...cool" she had to admit to herself, when Phoebus claimed he was rich she was sceptical but the car did look expensive even if the boys clothes didn't and she supposed he'd wanted to be humble- after all she didn't flaunt her wealth; with the exception of her nice clothes.

"Yeah we have quite a few cars" he continued,

"I didn't realise you were-" she began

"Rich?" he finished cockily, "yeah well I don't like bragging- money can come with pressure"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow but her expression remained soft, "Yeah, I understand"

Aladdin looked rather shocked at how well he was doing, as they turned the corner and headed for the large school building,

"Erm well see ya, Aladdin. Nice talking" Jasmine said politely, hurrying up the stairs to avoid any more awkwardness,

"See ya" Aladdin said half heatedly, feeling like punching himself for everything he had just said, feeling like this was all going to crash and burn before he knew it.

* * *

Elsa sat miserably in her first lesson of the day. It was the first history lesson she had attended since she had gotten in trouble that time and she had been pretty scared about going back. After her attendance scores were questioned by her homeroom teacher, Kida, a sports teacher, she realised that her absences in history had been really dragging down her percentage and she didn't want to end up explaining that to her parents. Mr Gray couldn't care less. It seemed he hadn't noticed Elsa's absence much less her arrival back. The dismal lesson passed painfully slowly and Elsa's heavy eyes were dropping when she noticed something moving quickly and excitably at the door.

It was Anna and she was waving manically, beckoning Elsa to leave the classroom and she was grinning broadly. Elsa looked worriedly at Anna and shook her head, knowing full well that Mr Gray would be less than happy to see her.

"Elsa!" Anna called through the glass window, while muffled, it had still been audible for a few students to stop and stare including Meg who had a clear disdain for Elsa... for everybody.

"Come here!" Anna continued and Elsa grimaced before clearing her throat. Mr Gray put his pen down and pulled a gross, questioning expression. "May I go to the bathroom?" Elsa asked bravely. Mr Gray just grunted and picked his pen back up, Elsa took the noise as a yes and scuttled from the classroom. She pulled Anna further down into the empty corridor so that her class couldn't hear.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she hissed "Aren't you supposed to be in a lesson?"

"Oh but Elsa I have the best news! I had to come and tell you!"

Elsa waited.

"I have a boyfriend, Elsa! Hans asked me out!"

Elsa blinked at her little sister, her expression hardened and her brow furrowed trying to make sense of what Anna had just said. "What do you think?" she jittered happily.

There was a long pause before Elsa spoke, "Anna, you hardly know him"

"Yes I do! He's taking me on a date this weekend!" Anna replied meekly, her smile faltering

"But Anna, he doesn't even seem that nice how can you-"

"Elsa, why aren't you happy for me?"

"You wanted my opinion and this is it" Elsa stated "This is a bad idea"

Anna shook her head, her eyes were sad and the excitement was gone "But I really like him!"

"Does he really like you?" Elsa asked, she was trying to be comforting but knew she was coming across all wrong and cold.

"What would you know?" Anna cried, hurt "It's not like you have a boyfriend or a crush! You're just jealous!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, frustrated and indifferent. Both felt the other was being hurtful, both felt the other was being ignorant.

"Go away, Anna" Elsa said harshly, and she headed back through to her classroom and left her little sister in the corridor alone.

* * *

"Ariel, we're going to the cafeteria and then the common room," Mulan called over her shoulder, "you coming?"

"I'll catch up" she said rather miserably and waved her friends off as the class piled out of the art studio,

Anita Radcliffe the art teacher sat at her desk sketching in her own book,

"Everything alright, Ariel?" she called sweetly, "aren't you going to lunch?"

Ariel gestured at her art book, "just finishing off, Miss"

"What's up?" Miss Radcliffe continued, "you don't seem yourself at all"

Ariel sighed and shaded in her trees, "Oh nothing, Miss, but thanks"

Miss Radcliffe stood up and placed her hands on her hips, walking slowly over towards one of her best students she raised an eyebrow,

"Come on, Ariel" she said, "what's wrong, dear?"

Ariel put her paintbrush and looked up at her teachers kind face, "it's just..." she began,

Anita took a seat opposite her and picked at a paintbrush with her index finger, she blinked curiously

"You see" Ariel continued, "I'm in the school production this year"

Anita smiled, "Oh well that's wonderful, High School Musical this year isn't it?"

"Yeah" Ariel replied dully, "and I really wanted a main role- I know it sounds selfish"

she paused and looked up at Anita who was listening intently,

"I've always liked drama and especially singing... I'm an understudy"

Anita nodded understandingly, "I see"

"I shouldn't complain" Ariel admitted, "It's the first rehearsal after school but I just feel so useless"

"Now Ariel, I've heard you singing every now and then while paining and you're fabulous!" Anita grinned, "Just because you're not a main role doesn't make you any less talented!"

Ariel nodded, she knew her teacher was right but it didn't perk her up much,

"Besides, you're a junior, seniors always get main roles, I guarantee you'll get one next year!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right" Ariel forced a smile, "Thanks Miss Radcliffe,"

Miss Radcliffe smiled, "Oh don't be silly- do cheer up, dear"

Ariel pulled her backpack on and assured her teacher she would before heading off to lunch.

* * *

Meg gnawed happily on a huge bar of chocolate. She was on her period which meant three things. Number One, Hades wanted nothing to do with her. Number Two, she was way more miserable than usual. And Number Three, she needed chocolate.

"Hey, Meg" Meg looked up and saw Hercules smiling down at her, she wasn't all that surprised to see him since he approached her most days now. "Wonder Boy, I just can't seem to get rid of you" she laughed.

"What you got there?" he asked

"Cadbury's" she stated, Hercules nodded. "Nice, I can't eat that stuff" Meg frowned as he pulled out some hummus and carrot sticks. "Does that rabbit food _really_ fill you up?" she screwed her nose up.

"Hummus is actually pretty good" he shrugged

"Your eating habits are a little depressing, Herc"

"I've got to stay fit somehow. We can't all be like you!"

"Like me?"

"All you eat is junk food and you're still so tiny!"

She blushed a little, "Thanks, but I make up for it with spots and fatigue" she joked

"You should really get an eight hour sleep every night" he said "I try to be asleep by ten so I get nine hours"

Meg raised an eyebrow, "Sounds riveting"

"It's not too bad. Phil, my personal trainer, he's pretty strict"

"Hey, Hercules!" Aladdin called from the other side of the room. "I'll be one minute!" Hercules smiled and waved Aladdin off.

"You've all become quite close" Meg observed

"Yeah, they're all nice. I didn't have many friends last year" he admitted,

"Well, I know how that feels" Meg sighed. Hercules looked at her for a moment with a soft smile and Meg couldn't help but look back into his royal blue eyes, his lips were so pretty-

Meg snapped out of it.

"Anyway" she said quickly, "I don't mind not having friends you know I-"

"Hey Meg" Hercules said, with a tilt of the head, "Can I take you out some time?"

Meg's mouth parted and her eyes twinkled, she could have squealed like a child if she'd been alone, she couldn't believe he was actually asking her out here and so _casually._ She opened her mouth to say yes and to smile, there was nothing stopping her after all. This is what she'd been waiting for-

but then there was Hades. She could hear his sadistic tone now. "I'll have to let you know" she said finally, not looking him in the eye.

"Sure" he said after a moments silence, "that's fine". They exchanged a brief and forced smile which was mainly just pressing their lips together before he joined his friends over in the corner, leaving Meg with her chocolate and an angry image of Hades.

* * *

Ariel made her way to the auditorium at exactly 3pm. Today was the first rehearsal for the school production. They'd be performing it in June, at the very end of the year and wanted to get started as soon as possible, not that Ariel felt that important, she'd only really be sat around doing nothing anyway. Jasmine walked her over to ease her nerves and the two stood outside the hall doors, Ariel taking deep breathes.

"Jasmine I know I'm useless I really don't want to be here" Ariel rambled on anxiously, Jasmine took her friends hands and said firmly, "Ariel, you're going to be fine!" Ariel breathed and calmed, "you're right".

"Hey, you going in?"

The two girls turned around and stared up at a pale boy with the loveliest aqua eyes and a wave of deep black hair. He smiled at them, but was looking more directly at Ariel. "I...er... I can-I" Ariel stammered, lost for words

"She'll be in in a moment" Jasmine smiled, and the boy pushed the doors opened and headed in "Ariel snap out of it!" Jasmine said, "you can't do that every time you see him!"

"Jasmine he's _perfect"_ she sighed, Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

"Oh... what would I give to be on stage with him, what would I pay to stay there beside him-"

"Quit it!" Jasmine snapped, half laughing, "that sounds like a bad 80's song" Ariel giggled, "you're right it did... how embarrassing"

"Listen to me, Ariel" Jasmine said sternly, "go in there, be confident and bubbly and- be yourself, OK?" Ariel smiled and gave her friend a quick hug before heading into the auditorium. Scared and alone, she watched as Eric looked up at her and the butterflies in her stomach swirled. Then she noticed someone else, Vanessa Shell. She turned and gave her an icy look and the butterflies in Ariel's stomach dropped down dead.

* * *

Belle hurried down the steps of the school as students swarmed out, "Adam!" she called, her hands full of papers and plastic wallets, "Hey Adam!" She half jogged up the road, chasing the tall boy with the light ponytail.

"Adam!" she said as she hurried along next to him, "Didn't you hear me?" He looked down at her, amusement in his eyes, "Of course I did" he shrugged.

"Well why didn't you answer?" she cried, he tilted his head side to side, "that wouldn't have been as funny"

She scowled at him, her face red and somewhat sweaty. She pulled a sheet of paper from her satchel bag and handed it to him, still glaring. "Now now" he teased, "you really ought to smile" He took the paper from her and glanced it over, "what's this rubbish?"

"'What's this rubbish?'" she mimicked, " _your_ geography assignment!"

"Oh!" he grinned, "Thanks Belle, I didn't _actually_ think you'd do it...cool" he said rather happily and he began strolling away. Belle watched as he headed down the road and turned the corner and her scowl didn't fade the whole time,

"What a horrible old beast of a boy" she muttered, heading home for a well needed cup of tea.

* * *

By 3:15 every member of the cast for High School Musical were in the auditorium, sitting in their seats and looking eagerly up at Mr Crab and Clopan. The teachers handed out scripts and score sheets with each song on and briefed them. "We're more or less following the films script," Mr Crab explained, "we'll be rehearsing Wednesday's and Friday's after school. After Easter it'll change to every day"

Esmeralda and Phoebus groaned,

"Now now" Clopan said, "we've got to put on the best show we can and it'll mean working hard"

"I'm so excited!" said Aurora,

"Now, first things first" Mr Crab said, "Is everyone happy with their roles?"

Ariel pouted, sinking into her seat she wanted to yell 'NO I AM NOT HAPPY', she wanted them to know being an understudy was not enough, that she wanted more, that she deserved more.

"Good good" Mr Crab replied to the silence,

"Now we all want you to _channel_ your characters, we want you to really _feel_ them" Clopan said making lots of hand gestures

"This will help you when you're singing as them- especially doing your solo Vanessa" Mr Crab continued,

"Sir the thing is" Vanessa started, "I'm getting my tonsils out at Christmas and my doctor would prefer I didn't sing for a while, I'll be fine for opening night"

Mr Crab looked hesitant, but Clopan was quick to answer

"Not to worry!" he said, "as long as you're fit and healthy to sing beautifully in time for June"

"Oh I will be" Vanessa smirked,

"For now we can skip your singing rehearsals then" Mr Crab decided, "and if your voice isn't ready in time Ariel can-"

"It will be" Vanessa said sharply, with a cold look at Ariel

There was a slight pause as everyone glanced at Vanessa,

"Right then" Clopan clapped, "we're going to do some trust exercises, pair up!"

Ariel watched as Esmeralda and Pocahontas paired up, then Aurora and Phoebus and Eric and Vanessa,

"Ariel you can go with me" Mr Crab said awkwardly, and she shuffled over toward him

They began with a mirroring exercise, copying one another actions.

"That junior was way better than Vanessa" Esmeralda hissed,

"Everyone knows Vanessa's a real life Sharpay Evans" Pocahontas agreed

"No no no, Sharpay had _some_ good in her" Esmeralda said, "Vanessa's pure evil"

"I didn't know that school plays were your thing?" Aurora said politely as Phoebus and her waved their hands around weirdly,

"They're not" he admitted, "It was this or expulsion"

Aurora pulled a shocked face and made a little "oh!" sound, she had never spoken to Phoebus before and something told him she didn't want to ever again, she now thought he was some sort of criminal.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Vanessa said to Eric,

"I don't know" he shrugged, "she's kind of cute"

Vanessa snapped her fingers in his face and he mimicked,

"She is _not"_ she said defiantly, "she wants my role!"

"She's an understudy, and besides, she auditioned pretty well"

"Eric stop being so soft, she's a junior-"

Eric glanced over at her, giggling as she pushed her nose up and her teacher copied,

"Besides" Vanessa said with a gleam in her eye, "she has a boyfriend"

Eric looked back at his drama club friend and his shoulders dropped, "oh right... ah well"

The mirroring exercise was going pretty well, a few people were giggling and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, when a flood of white light came from the top of the hall and the auditorium door opened,

"Can I help you?" Mr Crab called,

"Sorry I'm late" a familiar voice called back, strutting down the stairs toward the front

"Ah!" Clopan beamed, "my nephew!"

"Naveen?" Esmeralda exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Everyone" Clopan announced, "this is my nephew Naveen, he and his parents recently moved back to Disney and I, of course, promised him the role as Ryan"

There were exchanges of looks particularly between Esmeralda and Phoebus,

"Grab a partner, we're doing some trust exercises" Mr Crab said, and he gestured Ariel who began mirroring with the mysterious boy awkwardly,

"Naveen!" Esmeralda grinned to Pocahontas, "Naveen is playing Ryan!"

"Talk about nepotism!" Phoebus hissed, eavesdropping

"Oh shut up" Esmeralda said, "he seems theatrical"

Phoebus looked over at Naveen who was clearly flirting with Ariel, "Hmph" he groaned.

* * *

The first rehearsal session finished at 4:00pm, and the students gathered their things and headed out. Esmeralda and Pocahontas had waited up for Ariel and tried making conversation, talking about how her audition was great and how it's a shame she wasn't cast. Naveen headed out with Phoebus, who seemed less than happy about listening to Naveen ramble on about girls.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you Ariel" Pocahontas said, as she and Esmeralda left the hall and headed down the corridor,

"You too" she smiled,

"Hey Ariel!" Ariel turned, for a split second she thought Mulan had called her but she realised Mulan was way at home by now, no, it had been Vanessa Shell.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" she flattered,

"Sure" Ariel replied hesitantly,

"Listen" Vanessa started, a grin on her face, "I know you fancy Eric"

Ariel's eyes widened, "what no-I-"

"Save it" Vanessa said quickly, "he doesn't like you anyway, he has a girlfriend, in fact he asked if you were a freshman"

Ariel's heart thudded and dropped. He thought she was a freshman? Practically a kid? Ariel could have cried, how _embarrassing._ A part of her did think maybe he could like her but as Vanessa stared at her she knew she was just being a hopeless romantic, she felt stupid.

"I won't tell him" Vanessa offered sweetly, "I'll save you the embarrassment- after all it _would_ be embarrassing if he found out"

"That's really nice of you" Ariel nodded quickly, "thank you"

"It is nice of me isn't it" Vanessa said, and her sweet grin turned into a twisted smirk, "perhaps you should do something for me in return?"

"Oh sure" Ariel said, "what?"

Vanessa half chuckled and Ariel's offer to help her rang in her head, regretfully.

"I want you to sing for me" she said simply,

"What?" Ariel blinked,

"In Easter we're doing a practice performance for the staff" she explained, "they give us headsets, we can mess around with the microphone and just have your voice over mine"

Ariel just stared, she couldn't be serious?

"Oh come on" Vanessa continued bitterly, "it's not like you'll be doing much else, you're only an understudy- I can't sing and you can, it makes perfect sense"

"Won't we get caught?" Ariel tried,

"Not if you're careful" Vanessa replied rather threateningly, "so are you going to do it or not?"

Ariel wasn't an idiot, she didn't want Vanessa getting all the credit for her singing and she certainly didn't want to help her smash a role she didn't deserve.

"No, sorry" Ariel said politely,

"Fine" Vanessa said surprisingly calmly, "I'll just let Eric know you fancy him.. you're fourteen right?"

Ariel's shoulders dropped, "I'll do it" she swallowed, "but not for you, I just don't want to be embarrassed"

"Perfect" Vanessa grinned, "make sure you learn those songs then!" and she turned and strutted away.

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback guys! I hope you liked this chapter I'm so happy to get these story lines going**


	13. You have the most peculiar name too

**Wow thanks for all the great feedback everyone,**

 **"I want to strangle Vanessa" was one of my personal favourites haha**

* * *

Friday rehearsals were a lot more exciting than trust exercises. Clopin and Crab had everybody 'connect' to their characters and choose their favourite scenes from the film. Ariel awkwardly had to explain her favourite was 'We're All In This Together' and how she'd love to wear Gabriella's red dress and sing the song. Everyone listened intently but Ariel knew that since she'd never get to actually perform the scene and so she tried to downplay her enthusiasm in describing it.

Pocahontas was happy to have little lines and scenes in the production as it meant she didn't have to attend every single rehearsal and she could spend more time studying. With the exception of Mr Gray's dull history classes, she was enjoying most of her lessons this year. She was even spending extra time with Tiana on the prom committee and managed to pitch in rounding up photos for the yearbook. That Saturday, however, Pocahontas didn't spend all day doing homework or studying. She had spent most the afternoon planning out what exactly to wear on her date. It was oddly warm for October that day and her planned trousers and top with layered scarf and cardigan plummeted as she sifted through skirts and tank tops. She found it all a bit absurd the premise of going on a date with a man she'd met just once and knew nothing about. She hadn't even heard from him since. It felt so old-fashioned and uneasy not having his phone number or anything to go by, she even considered whether or not it had all actually happened. From her bedroom upstairs, Pocahontas could smell frying noodles and her stomach suddenly growled. She pulled the blouse she was considering off over her head and swapped it for a comfier t-shirt before heading downstairs where her father was stood over the stove, frying with ease. Through the double, wooden doors Pocahontas could see her grandmother in the lounge watching a documentary on TV. She didn't watch much else.

"Pocahontas, that's the third outfit I've seen you in today" her father said. Pocahontas pulled out three forks and avoided her fathers gaze, "Esmeralda's having a barbecue later" she lied "I want to look nice". She figured it would be best her father didn't hear about the older man who wanted to destroy their land.

"You won't be eating dinner here tonight then?" he asked,

"Not tonight" she confirmed, watching her father dish up lunch. "Well have these noodles" he offered, "and take these for your grandmother"

Pocahontas took the two bowls and headed through, "Lunch, Grandmother Willow" she said softly.

"Ah, thank you dear" Grandmother Willow croaked, switching the TV off and taking the bowl from her granddaughter. Pocahontas plopped into the seat beside her and the two of them dug straight into their food.

"Isn't that a different top to the one you were wearing earlier?"

Pocahontas nodded.

"And trousers" Grandmother Willow observed, "Where are you off too?"

"Esmeralda's having a barbecue" she lied again. Her grandmother laughed lowly, "Is she now?"

Pocahontas eyed her grandmother and they shared a knowing gaze. "Oh poppycock!" Grandmother Willow cried, amused "Now who's this gentlemen you're off to see?"

Pocahontas didn't have time to answer, her father had walked into the room and sat with his mother and daughter quite obliviously. "I better go and get started on my hair" Pocahontas announced.

"I like your turquoise sundress, perfect for a _barbecue-_ and your hair is perfect natural" her grandmother said, emphasising 'barbecue' as their little secret. Pocahontas smiled and thanked her before heading out, but as she opened the door her father spoke up,

"Oh mother" he began, addressing Grandmother Willow "Those stuffy land-stealers were over again yesterday afternoon"

"Not again, won't they leave us alone?"

"This time it was some charismatic, British guy" he sighed

Her grandmother tutted "Money driven jerks"

Pocahontas shut the door before hearing anymore, slightly worried now about the conflict. She didn't want her dad or even her grandmother seeing John Smith pick her up later. She knew they'd be dead against it. She shook her head and headed upstairs to change into the little turquoise sundress as suggested.

* * *

Esmeralda had been humming 'bop to the top' all morning, she was excited about this musical and couldn't wait to be performing as Sharpay who was, in her opinion, the most fabulous character in the entire thing. She had so much personality, so many great, iconic lines and Esmeralda couldn't wait to get on that blue, salsa dress. Esmeralda pulled on a purple tank top and denim shorts, flipped her sunglasses onto her head and then went into the garden where her parents were watering plants and weeding.

"Hello, Es" her mother, Mala, greeted "Any plans today?" Esmeralda glanced at her empty notifications screen on her phone. No Pocahontas, no Phoebus, no anyone. Hmph.

"No" she replied miserably but then, as if on cue, her phone began to ring on an unknown number.

"Hello?" she answered,

"Hey Esmeralda!" a melodic voice said "It's me, Aurora"

"Oh! Hey Aurora, what's up?"

"Tiana gave me your number, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, the weathers looking great today so how about we put aside a few hours and venue hunt, you know, for prom?"

Esmeralda grimaced. Venue hunting? As if that didn't sound boring enough but Aurora would probably only like the bright pink venues and the thought of it all tired Esmeralda out. "I don't know, Aurora, I'm a little busy"

"I can pick you up? We can get some food?" she offered. Esmeralda considered this, thinking about a cup of coffee and some well-cooked fries... croissants... pasta. Her stomach growled. "I suppose I can cancel my plans"

"Perfect! See you soon!" Aurora said, she took Esmeralda's address and hung up.

About half an hour later, Aurora had pulled up outside of Esmeralda's humble home in a Barbie Pink convertible with some cat-eye sunglasses and a big grin. Esmeralda jumped in and surprisingly as they sped off, conversation came with ease. The two girls never spoke much over the years only fleetingly but since prom committee and the play, they had plenty to discuss. They gossiped a little about the Tremaine twins, talked about Ariel's fabulous hair, how much they hated Vanessa and how _gorgeous_ they both thought Aladdin truly was but Aurora hushed 'Don't tell Philip!' after admitting so.

"I've made a small list, would you get it?" Aurora said, gesturing to her purse. Esmeralda unzipped Aurora's Chanel handbag and pulled a small notepad out. Inside with her curly, pink writing read a small list of venues.

"Triton?" Esmeralda read "Don't you think its cliche?"

"Traditional" Aurora retorted

"Every senior prom is held there" Esmeralda said

"Exactly"

Esmeralda sighed, "Let's go check it out then"

They parked outside the Disney Triton hotel. It was on the beach front, as were all Triton's worldwide hotels, and most Disney Proms had been held there, especially since the seven Triton sisters themselves attended Disney High. The hotel was gorgeous to be sure, but Esmeralda felt they could up the game. Nevertheless, they looked around. They walked through the foyer and the beach theme persisted. Shades of blue resided and so did sandy yellows and coral oranges. There was also a small map of other Triton resorts around the world, Madrid, LA, Cornwall, Tusnia, India, Hawaii and more.

"Wow, I adore the sea theme!" Aurora said "Imagine what their house is like!"

Esmeralda winced a bit, she imaged the Triton's house as a smaller version of the hotel. She didn't want a prom just the same as everyone else's. She wanted something better. They wandered through the hotel lobby and through to a ball room. The huge windows allowed an ocean view to pour in and even Esmeralda knew that on a Summer's evening it would be beautiful... but for now families in 'Mickey Mouse' swimsuits, children crushing sandcastles, babies crying and fat, older men with their shirts off could be seen.

"We can all get photos on the beach!" Aurora suggested,

"Like every other year group has?"

Aurora shrugged "It _is_ beautiful"

They got back into the car and pulled out Aurora's list. Aurora hovered a green gel pen over the notepad. "So, eight out of ten?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Seven because it's overused" Esmeralda said. Aurora nodded and then made the note of their rating. "Next venue, then!" she announced. Esmeralda smiled but her stomach grumbled and the heat had began to get to her. She felt a little restless as they sped off, hoping that the next venue would be perfect so that she could just head home.

* * *

Anna and Elsa hadn't spoken much that week after their argument in the corridor. Elsa's outburst had Anna avoiding her at most costs. She even avoided telling her friends the news fearing they'd react the same but Jasmine wasn't stupid, in fact, she had basically guessed it by now. Anna felt lonelier every day and the only thing she had to look forward to was her promised date with Hans at the mall. That Saturday, she excitedly changed into a pair of soft pink jeans and a white tank top. She had to stop herself running into Elsa's room to ask what she thought of her outfit. Instead, she took a pink handbag and a denim jacket and decided it would do. As she walked the few blocks to the mall she wondered what Hans had planned. A picnic in the park? Had he booked a table? Italian food? Maybe Thai? Feeding the ducks? The movies? There were some great romantic comedies out- maybe he'd put his arm around her! Maybe they'd sit under the fountain in the mall, splash each other playfully and then take photos in the photo booth! She waited by the entrance, checking the time every ten seconds. It was exactly 1:00pm and she was exactly where he told her to be. She felt a little awkward, avoiding peoples gazes so they knew she hadn't been stood up. After twenty minutes, Hans showed up.

"Sorry, Anna!" he said "Traffic held me up"

Anna sighed relieved. Traffic! That made perfect sense! She knew he'd have a good excuse seeing as he was her boyfriend.

"You look nice" he said with a small smile and Anna blushed. "So where are we going? A restaurant? The movies? Oh! They have a new ice rink in the courtyard!"

"That all sounds great, Anna, but I thought we'd do something a little simpler. We could go and get my favourite food"

"Oh!" Anna replied curiously, "Italian? Greek?"

"Not quite"

* * *

"Yeah, more tomatoes... lettuce... mayo _and_ tomato sauce...what else?" Hans listed as the Subway guy filled his BMT footlong sandwich.

"And you?" the guy looked at Anna

"Lettuce and tomatoes, please" she said quietly.

Subway. Subway was her first date. A sandwich shop. She wasn't a snob, far from it, but this was not romantic. They sat opposite each other surrounded by builders on their lunch breaks in Hi-Vis jackets and open mouthfuls of food as well as parents with toddlers who would chuck lettuce and screech.

"So... are we doing anything else?" she asked hopefully

"If you want" he shrugged. Anna winced. Sure, he was cute, and seemed really sweet but she realised she didn't even know anything about him and it was starting to get awkward.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked

"Twelve" he nodded "I'm the youngest" Anna giggled, she hadn't expected such a high number. "Whoa!"

"Yeah" he swallowed loudly "Three of them pretended I was invisibly for a year!"

Anna giggled again and then told him all about Elsa while Hans told her about all twelve of his brothers.

"Curt- he's the oldest he moved to Brazil now- Henrich and Claudios- twins- Anderson, Michel- he just got married- Vincent, Nicholas, Sander, Bernard- he's such a nerd he's studying science at college- Laurence, Greg- who's _huge_ honestly- and Isaac"

Anna just blinked, "How did your parents find so many names?"

"We can barely remember each other" he half laughed "I don't get on with most of them anyway, Laurence sometimes and Vincent when he visits"

"Your house must be huge!"

Hans laughed again, "Oh no, it's only me, Laurence, Greg, Isaac and Bernard at home now. We got a much smaller house a few years ago"

"We have a big old house, like four bedrooms and three bathrooms! I don't know why we even need that space!"

"When we lived in Holland our house had like eight bedrooms! It was crazy!" They exchanged conversation about sandwiches and chocolates, their families and Anna forgave him about the terrible Subway. They wandered the mall some more, she bought them both ice cream and at the end of the date he walked her to the end of her road and leaned in for a kiss. Anna couldn't admit that she was a little disappointed. The kiss tasted like mayo and wasn't soft, it was quick and unplanned.

"I had a great time, Anna. You're such a great girlfriend" he said, and Anna practically skipped the whole way down the road, the taste of Italian BMT still fresh in her mouth.

* * *

Meg stayed home despite the sunny Saturday. Her period had come to an end and she enjoyed her own company anyway. Meg lived with her mum now, the two got on well even though they knew very little about each others personal lives. Her mum was a midwife and spent a lot of time at work. Their little house was rather nice now since the divorce, decorates in working woman greys, plums with lots of purple throw pillows and flowers all around. Helen Miratio came home exhausted from work most of the time so Meg spent a lot of time watching TV series alone, cooking lone dinners and keeping up with laundry so her mum had uniform. Hades hadn't text all week. Although that would have usually bugged her, Hercules having asked her out made Meg scared to even see Hades and explain. She wanted to end things with him the more she saw Hercules but she knew Hades could be controlling. She had considered the fact they weren't official, but Hades could be crazy.

Meg curled up in her pyjamas and glanced at the badly timed sunshine bitterly, it was nearly Halloween one of her favourite times of the year and there was no way she wanted a sunny Halloween- who did? There was a brisk knock on the door and Meg's eyes immediately rolled and she groaned loudly before dragging herself from her comfort and the few metres to the door. She half expected it to be her mum, home from a shift with aching feet. Meg swung the door open and just blinked.

"Hey, Meg" Hercules smiled, wearing the tight orange t-shirt Meg rather liked with some denim shorts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked abruptly.

"That's not very polite, is it?" Hercules said with a chuckle "Why are you still in pyjamas?"

"Lazy day" she explained "I just meant... how do you know where I live?"

"Oh..." he rubbed the back of his neck "Esmeralda told me... actually I asked" If Hercules had been anyone else Meg was sure she would have just slammed the door but she knew he meant well, he wasn't creeping or imposing. He was trying to know her. He wanted to spend time with her. She was quite stubborn so she was impressed with his efforts so far.

"Do you want to come in?" she gestured. Hercules grinned "Really?"

"No" she said sarcastically. Hercules laughed and strolled right in, Meg rather admired his courage to come over like this and see her with unbrushed hair and sleepy eyes.

"Nice place, where are your parents?" he took a seat, perching at the edge of a grey armchair.

"My mums at work" she said, switching on 'Friends' and falling into her previous seat. "So listen..." Hercules said more seriously "I'd really like to take you on a date"

Meg sighed and avoided his gaze, "Hercules I like you- "

"Please" he interrupted "It doesn't even have to be formal. Let's just hang out"

"We're hanging out now" Meg said, "Could we class this as a date?"

"This is your ideal date?" he asked, looking at the TV and then at the sofas.

"Sure, throw in some take-out and a few Marvel films" she said honestly.

"OK then, we'll do your ideal date. I'll go get the food, you go get some films" he jumped up from his seat.

Meg grinned but eyed him curiously "Really?"

"Yeah, then next time we'll do _my_ ideal date"

She got up too, heading for the stairs to go and grab her Marvel film collection, "Who says there'll be a next time?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The Gods do" he grinned and he headed out the door for the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

At 8:00pm as the Autumn weather caught up with itself and kicked in a small breeze, Pocahontas stood in doorway, her little teal sundress, it was floral and she had paired it with some brown sandals and a brown flimsy cardigan and her brown side tasselled bag.

"You off to Esmeralda's Pocahontas?" her father asked, heading past her into the garden with a cup of coffee,

"Yeah just waiting for Phoebus to pick me up" she said,

"Ah that's nice of him, you sure you don't want a lift though?"

"No!" she said before realising how abrupt she sounded, "no...he's already on his way"

"Alright" her father smiled, "don't be home too late"

Pocahontas peered out the door, blocking the view of the road so her father or grandmother didn't see out to John Smith who'd hopefully be here any minute,

"Now what's his name?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jump

Her grandmother was stood in her dressing robe with an expectant expression, her grey hair tied back in a plait,

"Don't play coy with me young lady" she smiled, "I know you're off on a date... what's his name?"

"Grandmother please don't tell father" Pocahontas said,

"Child, as if I would!" she said, "after all these years you don't trust me?"

Pocahontas felt a bit guilty looking into her grandmothers tree green eyes, truly, her grandmother had been one of her best friends her whole life.

"His name's John Smith" she said in a low voice,

"A white guy" her grandmother stated, "I thought you liked Kokoum"

Pocahontas grimaced, "Of course not!" Kokoum had been her fathers friends son, a boy that Pocahontas played with as a child but who was somewhat controlling and bullying.

Pocahontas turned when she heard an engine and looked to see a little two seat convertible in a deep green, a chiselled and blonde man was sat in the front with a gorgeous grin and he was peering up at her,

"Oh he _is_ handsome!" Grandmother Willow said, but then she paused, "Wait... do I recognise him?"

"Grandmother I've got to go!" Pocahontas said quickly, closing the door and rushing out to the car,

"Ah!" he said, "I was worried you'd forgotten!"

Pocahontas smiled, "it's good to see you again, nice car"

"Thanks" he grinned, his British accent thick, "Seatbelt on? Good, let's go" and he revved off,

"You look very pretty by the way" he said, turning down the radio station that was discussing how much of an idiot Donald Trump was,

"Thank you" she beamed, "as do you"

He chuckled and she grinned, looking down at his fitted jeans and shirt. She had to admit, he was very handsome.

"So where are we going?" she asked,

"Dinner?" he suggested,

"Sure" she agreed, "the mall have loads of-"

"The mall?" he chuckled, "we're not sixteen- we'll eat somewhere proper"

Pocahontas flushed a bit and came to a sudden and awkward realisation that this man was obviously older than her and probably had no clue that she was actually in school. She checked her reflection in the side mirror of the car and scolded herself. Admittedly she and Esmeralda had a similar problem, looking older than they were. Being tall and rather busty didn't help, and wearing dark lipsticks and heels definitely didn't help. Then again, he never specified his age so she didn't have to specify hers- besides she was mature for her age and she finished school soon. She hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't know. She'd leave it for now, at least until it came up.

John Smith drove by the sea front and past the pier where the beach was emptying now and even past all the sea shore shops full of tacky and oriental jewellery and mickey mouse ears that said 'Disney Beach' over them, he drove up to one of the seaside cliffs and halfway up turned left into an obscure little car park, scarcely lit as the sun set.

"Where are we?" she asked, rather excited

"It's a great little place" he told her, "'Flounders'" he jumped from the car, headed round and opened her door,

"Let's go" he smiled, and they headed to the edge of the car park and down some steps, even more obscure than the car park. The steps were steep and made up off the cliff. Finally in the distance a large mansion like restaurant was shining, fairy lights were placed in the trees around it and as they reached the bottom step there was a beautiful quite clear view of the ocean from the cliff.

"Wow" Pocahontas breathed, "it's beautiful"

"Didn't I tell you?" he grinned, and he took her hand and led her through the doors of 'Flounders'.

John Smith had booked a table for them by the window where, even though it was too dark to see, Pocahontas could hear the ocean perfectly and peacefully. The restauant was gorgeous, not too fancy but definitely not average. There were a few old couples and some families who'd obviously spent the day on the beach and the place was lit by candles and centrepieces contained seashells. The two of them managed conversation easily, as if they'd known each other for years and were old friends. Pocahontas spoke a lot about Esmeralda and Flynn and Phoebus and Aladdin and how funny they could be, carefully leaving out the school environment, and John Smith complained about Ratcliffe, his boss and his horrible little dog Percy who peed on his shoes a lot which made Pocahontas laugh. He asked about her heritage and seemed genuinely interested to which she explained about how her grandmother decorated the house and how her father loved native tales, in turn, he spoke all about England and gloated about David Beckham, Harry Potter but bitterly said how every Sunday his mother made the most terrible 'yorkshire puddings', he also told her about 'Christmas crackers' a British tradition.

They both carefully avoided the whole land situation though, until of course it awkwardly and accidentally came up,

"Well when the houses take place I'll get a pay rise" John laughed, taking a sip of his wine (Pocahontas had insisted she didn't want to drink, leaving out that she couldn't actually legally do it)

"The houses?" she asked,

"Oh" he said with an uneasy chuckle, "my boss is buying up land, as I think you know"

Pocahontas sliced up her veggie burger, "my father won't allow it, you know"

"I know" he said with a sigh, "I'll admit, I admire that he holds his beliefs... I sense you do to"

Pocahontas smiled, "what makes you think that?"

"Oh please" he grinned, "you were stubborn that day I met you, besides you're a vegetarian with unshaven legs"

Pocahontas laughed and he laughed too, "Hey!" she giggled, "Don't be stereotypical! Besides I'm under no obligation to shave my legs, that's just what society wants"

"I'm not complaining" he laughed, "I think it's good- feminism, right?"

Pocahontas honestly could have reached over and kissed him, she was so used to high school boys who said things like 'vegetarianism? why bother?" and "just shave your legs, don't be lazy" it was so refreshing to sit and hear someone- a man!- express that he didn't mind, that he accepted her and her decisions. Then they discussed feminism and Marxism for a while until Pocahontas had another slip up-

"I studied sociology as an extra credit class last year and I loved Marxism and-" she stopped herself, but he hadn't seemed to notice a problem,

"And?" he asked,

"It was really interesting- these prawns are great!" she smiled,

He chuckled and popped a prawn in his mouth, "so you're a student?" he asked casually,

Pocahontas smiled, relieved. OK, so he knew. He knew she was obviously a senior and he'd seen she was mature, she didn't have much to worry about.

"Yeah" she said, "I'm a senior"

"Wait, you are?" he laughed, "you look a little young?"

Pocahontas looked taken aback, " _young,_ I'm not freshman!"

"Aren't you?" he asked, a serious expression, "sorry I thought you were, my apologies,"

"You thought I was a freshman?" she repeated, aghast,

"Well... yes?" he said with a rosy tint in his cheeks and sipping more wine

"You were happily taking a fifteen year old out?" she hissed, disgusted

" _Fifteen!"_ he exclaimed, "what are you on about!"

Pocahontas just stared, and so did he, both were clearly very confused

"You're not in college?" he said after a long pause "you're senior as in a _high schoo_ l senior?"

"You thought I was in college?" she asked "as in a college freshman?"

"This is awkward" he admitted and he whistled lowly,

"I'm eighteen" she said, "Sorry, I guess I should have said"

He glanced around and fingered his wine glass,

"I really had a good time" he said slowly, "I haven't met someone in a long time who's as... intelligent and opinionated"

She blushed at this, "I know it's kind of weird" she started, "I graduate in July and I'll be off to college"

He drew a deep breath, "you're obviously very mature and-and... I think this could work out"

"I think it could too" she said steadily, and she reached across and took his hand. "Well then we better schedule another date" he said with an amused grin.

* * *

 **A/N honestly guys writing this right now I'm so angry like I hate Pocahontas 2 so much? So many crap white people ruining her culture and John Rolfe so wasn't good enough I'm an emotional wreck let's just enjoy John Smith for a while can we :(**


	14. Men With Pointy Teeth- and Stop No More!

**A/N Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I love them all so much. This chapter's going to be a bit shorter and a tad less uneventful but the next few are gonna be great hopefully :'D**

* * *

Prom committee had had two meetings so far and several unofficial ones that consisted of phone calls and constant group chat messaging. Tiana had a little notepad full of all the details and Charlotte had added everyone to a chat where she posted lots of pink emojis. Tiana had been carrying the small notebook everywhere so that whenever inspiration struck she could write it down. There was just one small problem. Inspiration hadn't struck.

October was skidding to a cold end and Tiana huddled the prom committee together for another meeting to discuss their little progress. "Esmeralda and I checked out a few venues" Aurora started off "but _we_ found problems with them all". Tiana raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Aurora glanced at Esmeralda and everybody slowly turned to face her. "I can explain" she said slowly and guiltily "They were all great...but..."

"But what?" Andrina asked earnestly.

"They weren't good enough" Esmeralda sighed "don't you guys want the absolute, best prom possible?" There were nods of agreement around the table.

"Well what's wrong with the Triton?" Charlotte asked "it's gorgeous, everyone has it there!" Esmeralda could have fallen asleep. If she had to hear about that cliche hotel again she'd cry. "It's a gorgeous hotel don't get me wrong, and the sea front's lovely but-" she turned to Andrina and Adella "it's so overused! No offence!"

Andrina and Adella shrugged. "Trust me we get it, we spend every single Summer in one"

"I think we can find somewhere new, somewhere better" Esmeralda explained.

"Well where else did you look?" Tiana asked

"We checked out Olympus, the hotel downtown" Aurora said

"And?"

"The surrounding area is terrible. Do you want photos with dead grass and garbage cans in the background?" Esmeralda said

"And then Pixar College a few miles out to see what the facilities are like" Aurora carried on.

"It was so in your face. It was over the top, badly lit and there were annoying animation students everywhere!" Esmeralda chipped in.

Tiana sighed "So we're no where with venues... themes?" Pocahontas looked up and pulled a scrap of paper from her bag. "I haven't really been focusing on this I've been studying like mad... I have a few on here"

Everyone waited and Pocahontas continued uneasily, "Under the sea?"

"That could work!" Adella said "Mermaid-tail dresses, blue decorations!"

"It's too '1990's'" Aurora wrinkled her nose.

"Red carpet?" Pocahontas read

"Now that's better!" Aurora smiled "We can have a big red carpet, we can give out Oscars!"

"No way" Tiana shook her head and so did Esmeralda and Andrina.

"1920's" Pocahontas said

"That could be great! Jazz music and swing dresses!" Tiana grinned

"Yeah! And the Titanic and institutionalised racism" Esmeralda said in a gleeful voice, sarcastically

"It isn't prom enough" Cinderella piped up. She had been silent in most meetings until now "Prom is supposed to be..." she stopped, and blushed a little realising how loud she was talking.

"What?" Charlotte asked eagerly

"What's prom supposed to be?"

"Say it!"

"Elegant! Regal!" Cinderella cried "You're supposed to feel like a _princess!_ It's supposed to be magical! Enchanting! Royal!" everyone grinned automatically, having childhood flashbacks of watching 'Princess Protection Programme' and 'Mean Girls', of watching princess films and imagining their own proms. Cinderella was right. Prom had to be magical. It had to be unforgettable.

"Alright" Pocahontas smiled, "That's our theme. Magic, princesses... a fairy tale prom... a childhood dream come true" Everyone nodded slowly.

"It's cheesy, but it works" Esmeralda grinned broadly. There were excited murmurs of agreement and Tiana scrawled in huge writing into her notebook. "A fairy tale prom!" she announced. A theme had been decided and the girls all grinned and squealed.

* * *

Professor Frollo was possibly one of the worst teachers to grace Disney High. Not only because he was a little bias towards his strong religious beliefs but because he was incredibly uptight. Especially with his title as 'Professor'. He would usually say "do you think I went back to college several times to be called 'Mr', No!" and then he would quote the bible for no good reason. He taught philosophy and ethics, rather like religious education but with more depth and ideals. Esmeralda had chosen it as an extra subject that year and was interested in it all, she learned about politics, theories, different religions, society, justice but Frollo had soon knocked a lot of passion out of her. Phoebus chose it too, but not for the same reasons. He initially assumed it would be easy, like some boring and theoretical thing he could breeze through using vague language and mumbo-jumbo. His father had also said the subject would look great on his resume but boy was he wrong. Oddly though, he settled into the difficulty of the subject and scraped passes each semester. Esmeralda enjoyed it too, she loved what she learned and she got the highest marks in debating but the written side was a little more complicated. She didn't understand. She got by with great grades in English, essays were her thing! But for Frollo's class her essays were less than a pass.

That Thursday, Frollo handed out their report cards. Usually around the point Esmeralda would sigh with relief from passing all her subjects with 'C's', the odd 'B' and occasionally when she had been actually working hard, an 'A'. She was after all a clever student, vastly opinionated... just lazy. This report, however, caused her heart to drop.

"An F?" she exclaimed in disbelief "I got an F!"

Phoebus looked over in shock "You did? You're way better than me and I got a B!"

"He's got it in for me" she muttered, folding her arms over her chest "racist, catholic little piece of-"

"Hey!" Phoebus stopped her before she got carried away "It's one F and you're _good_ at this subject. You can bounce back"

Esmeralda waved the report card in his face "I GOT AN F! I'm evidently not good!"

He pushed her forehead away playfully "Stop being melodramatic, we can study together. I'll help you with the assignments". Her frown faltered and her demeanour settled "You would? I mean- you will?"

"Well sure" he shrugged "You've helped me plenty with history and math and science"

"And the rest" she smirked. Phoebus grew a little defensive "Hey do you want my help or not?" Esmeralda rolled her eyes, "Fine! Thanks Phoebus"

"Don't mention it" he smiled "And hey, if you still fail after my help you can rightfully call him a 'racist, catholic piece of shit'".

* * *

Flynn sat absentmindedly in the principals office laid back in a squeaky, plastic chair with a yellow note in his hand. He had begged and begged Mr Thatcher in geography to give him a sick note and insisted that he had a terrible migraine that could turn life threatening if he didn't go home. Milo Thatcher of course didn't believe Rider for a moment but in the end let him leave as he was becoming increasingly disruptive. All there was now was to get his sick-note approved by the receptionist who was busy on the phone dealing with a complaining parent. She eyed him suspiciously though, no stranger to his constant mischief.

The principals door opened with a click and Flynn sat up straighter in his chair and put a hand to his head, mimicking a headache but the principal didn't stroll out. Instead, a tall and degenerate looking woman glided out in a red blazer and with very frizzy hair pulled back hiding the greying at the front. She eyed Flynn Rider with pale eyes and then looked away. Flynn however, was more concerned with who had followed behind her. Wearing a purple pair of jeans today, Rapunzel meekly shadowed the sharp woman who Flynn assumed was her mother.

"Rapunzel!" he greeted a little too excitedly.

"Oh, hi Flynn" she smiled "I hope you aren't in trouble"

"Me? Trouble? Never" he insisted "I'm off home, ill you see" Rapunzel went to reply but caught the gaze of her mother who was now looking very crossly at her daughter, arms folded and brows knitting together.

"Flynn. This is my mother" Rapunzel introduced awkwardly gesturing.

"Nice to meet you, Flynn Rider" he grinned and leaned forwards. Flynn held out a hand and she looked down in disgust, her hands kept firmly by her sides "Charmed" she said placidly "Gothel"

Flynn's hand retreated awkwardly "Well... good to meet you ma'am" he said more politely. Gothel turned to her daughter and kissed her blandly on the forehead "I'll see you later, my flower" she said and she headed out of the school office with a bitter stare at Flynn before exiting.

"She seems... nice" Flynn said following the slam of the door. "She's just protective" Rapunzel frowned "You probably didn't impress her"

Flynn looked aghast and Rapunzel quickly fumbled for words "No!" she said quickly "It's just she doesn't really want me talking to boys! She thinks they're trouble?"

"Boys? Trouble?" he asked,

"She doesn't want me to speak to them, she says they're distracting and ill-meaning. I'm not allowed to date them"

"What if you were into girls?" he questioned. Rapunzel considered this, "I guess she hasn't thought of that"

"Well good thing we're just friends I guess" Flynn said tryingly, "She can't be too mad" Rapunzel blushed, "I better go. Stay out of trouble, Flynn"

Flynn waved goodbye and watched the pretty girl leave, not getting over how amazingly green her eyes were before heading toward the receptionist and sliding over the yellow sick note.

* * *

Pocahontas had avoided telling Esmeralda about John Smith. Ordinarily she was open with her best friend about everything, boys, crushes, periods, you name it; but this was different somehow. Initially she had planned to tell her but after actually getting to know him and constantly texting she just couldn't find the words to tell Esmeralda. The guy was too perfect she could hardly fathom it. She began to feel worse and worse about it too as Esmeralda babbled on about Naveen's charm and Hercules' muscles and everything else Pocahontas sat silently pretending she had no interest in any guys at the moment. That afternoon the two best friends headed to Pocahontas' to study for a while which usually meant flop around switching the TV channel and gossiping until dinner. Pocahontas and Esmeralda greeted Grandmother Willow who was doing some yoga in the garden and were shocked to see her father home early, sat at the table and tackling paperwork.

"Hi, father" Pocahontas smiled "Working hard?"

"Hardly working" he chuckled, "Hi girls, how was school?"

"Fine" the girls said in union.

"How was that barbecue, Esmeralda?" he asked politely. Esmeralda screwed up her nose, "Barbecue?"

"Your barbecue!" Pocahontas jumped, turning to look her friend intensely in the eye with a forced grin "The barbecue you had last Saturday! _Remember?_ "

Esmeralda nodded, catching on, "Yes... yes! It was great thanks Mr Amonute!"

"We're gonna go study now, Dad" Pocahontas said before practically pulling Esmeralda up the stairs. As soon as they crammed through Pocahontas' bedroom door Esmeralda fell into the arm chair and looked up with an expectant smirk. "Barbecue?" she asked, amused.

Pocahontas sighed and fell into her bed. "I don't remember having a barbecue" Esmeralda continued "So tell me, who was at this barbecue?"

"OK" Pocahontas sat up and looked at her friend "I went on a date"

Esmeralda gasped "No way!" Pocahontas tucked her hair behind her ears, "My dad can't know!"

"Well! Who is he? What's his name? Is it someone from school?"

"Not exactly" Pocahontas chuckled and she drew a deep breathe before explaining everything. About the Saturday she met him, the land permission, the first date and the non-stop texting since.

"How the hell have you note told me any of this?" Esmeralda cried once Pocahontas had finished "This is so scandalous!"

"My father can't find out! Not only because John's older but because he wants to practically destroy our home!"

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" she teased, Pocahontas chuckled too "Oh God, how could I be sneaking around like this?"

"Does Grandmother Willow know?" Esmeralda asked, but Pocahontas didn't answer. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she knows. She knows everything" Esmeralda answered her own question.

"He's so nice, Es!" Pocahontas smiled and pulled up his profile photo, a strikingly handsome and flattering photo of John stood with one of his friends, a redhead guy, John was smiling with a cocked eyebrow and a slightly unbuttoned baby blue shirt. His hair was dishevelled and one strand flopped neatly on his face. "He's nice? Forget nice. He's _gorgeous!"_ Esmeralda giggled, snatching the phone. The two giggled childishly, passing the phone between them and swiping through his photos.

"Oh! You've got to bring him to prom" Esmeralda insisted "He's way to handsome to not show off!"

"I can't take him to prom, he'll think it's kiddish" Pocahontas said. Esmeralda just rolled her eyes, "With all this texting I doubt he'll think less of you over a silly little prom"

Pocahontas shrugged and then looked to coincidentally see another text from him, this one read a little more eventful than just a 'Haha'

 _'So what are your plans this Saturday? Off out with more men planning to dig up your garden or are you free?'_

Pocahontas grinned and then immediately showed Esmeralda who squealed loudly, "He's adorable! You've got to go out with him again!"

Pocahontas hovered her thumbs on her phone screen "What shall I reply?"

"Keep it casual! Reply in a minute! It's too soon!"

"Emojis?"

"Does he use them?"

"Only the basic ones"

"Maybe just a smiley face"

"Kisses?"

"He did one, maybe do one as well"

"OK"

"And ask 'what did you have in mind'?"

"No! What if he has nothing planned yet? I don't want to pressure him"

"Good point"

"I'll say that I think I'm free"

"Perfect, reply in twenty minutes"

The two girls sighed from their hard work and then switched the TV on, counting down twenty minutes.

* * *

 **Honestly EVERY TIME Pocahontas and John Smith come up I am a mess.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Megara is his weakness

Midweek brought a huge stir to the school when Naveen made a very special announcement that spread rather quickly with the help of Charlotte. A Halloween party that Saturday at his mansion. The news of the party had Naveen outrageously smug, the news of his party meant that all of the girls had been fawning over him which he made no objection too. He was also looking forward too all of the costumes they'd be wearing.

His parents often moved about with his fathers successful business in marine biology. They cleaned the oceans supplies and owned most of the ocean welfare companies. It was great for Naveen, he had several tutors and nannies growing up and lived in the nicest homes and hotel suites but his parents recently realised that if there son was to ever get decent exam results he should settle down for his senior year. They bought a mansion in Pegasus Park in the small town of Disney and tried to calm their only child down. They still travelled a lot which meant they relied heavily on their somewhat irresponsible family member Clopin to keep a strong eye on his nephew. However, this Halloween weekend Naveen's parents were off to Fiji for half work half holiday and were sure Clopin could take care of their son. Little did they know, Clopin had his own holiday plans and was visiting more relatives in Paris, entrusting Naveen to behave for just this weekend. Naveen of course, saw the trust as an opportunity to throw the party of the year, inviting friends he'd made from around the world and getting smashed.

In first lesson that morning, English with Ms Porter, Esmerlada, Pocahontas, Phoebus,, Flynn Aladdin and Hercules sat at the back redrafting essays. Esmeralda and Pocahontas pulled effortless high marks in their first copies and were making notes to improve. Aladdin had done surprisingly well but when his friends praised him he got slightly embarrassed and waved them off. Phoebus and Hercules had done fairly well and were planning to rewrite but mostly were talking and Flynn was rushing to finish his first copy.

"I think we should get matching costumes" Flynn said, nudging Phoebus.

"Dude, we're not a couple" Phoebus grimaced

"No! I know that!" Flynn said, horrified, but then he whispered something in Phoebus' ear. Phoebus grinned at the whisper, "Do you seriously think we could pull that off?"

"Why not? You can buy them, though, right?" Flynn asked. Phoebus rolled his eyes but agreed nevertheless.

"What are you guys planning?" Esmeralda asked

"Wait and see!"

"Ugh!" Esmeralda sighed, "OK, what about you guys?"

Hercules shrugged "Dunno, Batman or something I guess"

"I'll skip the dressing up" Aladdin said

"Don't be boring" Esmeralda teased

"Yeah" Flynn agreed "Go as something easy like... a prince?"

Aladdin screwed his nose up in distaste, "yeah, maybe"

The bell rang loudly for next lesson and the teenagers packed away and shuffled from the bright English class to the dismal history room.

"I hate history" Esmeralda sighed

"I'm sure Mr Gray is failing me. My last paper was great I was certain of it but I still got an F" Hercules said

"He's probably jealous of your muscles" Flynn said jokingly

* * *

As the seniors piled through into the class, Hades Gray looked up with a sneer at Hercules and then didn't look away until he had sat down.

"Hey, Meg" Hercules smiled chipper, oblivious to the teachers grimace "How are you?"

Meg looked up at and couldn't help the automatic smile that followed, "I'm good, Wonder Boy and yourself?"

"Better to see you" he said honestly, "Though work for seeing him" he added with a nod in the teachers direction.

Meg giggled a little, "Careful, he'll hear you and give you a detention"

"He's already failing me. I think he's doing it deliberately you know"

Meg sighed and looked at Hades who was writing on the chalkboard, she narrowed her eyes and then thought about it. Maybe Hades was failing Hercules, it sounded like something petty he'd do. He hadn't called her in nearly two weeks now too, maybe he was getting jealous of Wonder Boy.

"I doubt it" she lied "Maybe you're just flopping a bit"

Hercules looked a little upset by this, "Yeah maybe... so shall we grab something to eat tonight?"

"Sushi?" she asked with a grin "And I have the 'Parks and Rec' boxset"

"Sounds great" Hercules agreed. Meg smiled too, she guessed they were 'dating' now, at least together unofficially but she wavered from asking too many questions about labels just yet. Then she caught the eye of Hades... she knew she had to do something.

After class Hercules pecked Meg's cheek very fleetingly and headed out with Aladdin and Phoebus, Meg waved but lingered a little. She took extra time getting her bag together.

"Mr Gray can I speak with you?" she asked loudly as the last students headed out.

"What can I do for you, Miss Miratio?" he said bluntly, closing the door. Meg felt a little more threatened now, he was a lot taller and broader tan her. The way he looked down on her was discomforting. He didn't treat her nicely at the best of times.

"You've been failing Hercules" she stated with a grim expression.

"And _you've_ been dating him" he sneered, amusement in his eyes. Meg kept his eye contact carefully, "That's none of your business"

"Isn't he? Funny because I thought we had our own little thing"

"It was never serious you know that" she spat

"I had no closure"

"What?" she asked, a sickened and yet worried expression crept across her face.

"I'll stop failing him" Hades said, falling into his spinning chair behind his desk.

"Good" Meg stood straighter and headed for the exit but his curt voice spoke again,

" _If_ you sleep with me one more time"

Meg looked dead at him, "You're joking, that's blackmail!"

"That's the option" he shrugged

"Well I'm not doing it" Meg turned and reached for the door handle,

"That's a shame because Wonder Boy's work is actually quite impressive. Too bad he'll fail senior year"

Meg stopped in her tracks and felt tears well up at the stupid situation she had gotten into. "But- but" she stammered "It would be like cheating- if he found out... he's so sweet! I can't-"

"We won't call it cheating" he said, standing and towering over her. A salty tear dropped embarrassingly down her face, and Meg grimaced at how weak he was seeing her, "We'll call it a favour".

Meg swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into his charcoal eyes with hatred,

"I'll be over Friday at 7" she said bluntly, and left the classroom quickly.

* * *

Anna sat on the other side of the science room watching her friends from afar work avidly and excitedly. She turned to face her science partner who was doodling trolls.

"So Kristoff" she tried, "I had an idea for a project"

"Cool" he said uninterested,

"Well Sir said we have to create a substance so I thought we could make snow?"

He looked up at her and stared, "You want... to make snow?"

"Well it won't be real" she explained bluntly, "we can look into it"

"You can just get those fake snow packs" he shrugged

"I know" she said irritated, "but we can make our own"

He shrugged, "sure whatever"

"So we can go to the mall look in stores and see what we could use yeah?"

He shrugged again, "OK"

Anna grimaced as the boy just sat doodling more trolls with big noses and round bodies and sighed. Why couldn't she had been paired with Honey Lemon?

* * *

Jasmine, Ariel and Rapunzel made their way across the school green towards Jasmine's hidden parked Limo around the block. They were all headed over to Ariel's today after school to work on some of their History homework.

As they walked, Rapunzel gushed about how much she was loving art and how her mother never let her paint at home, it caused to much mess. It had taken a lot to ask if she could even go to Ariel's that day, her mother had agreed on the condition she got a lift home which Jasmine was happy to offer.

As they approached the edge of the school grounds, a group of boys rounded behind them and although Jasmine quickened her pace knowingly, it didn't work.

"Hey, girls!" a voice called, and they all turned to see Naveen striding towards them, Gaston, Kronk and Lyle behind him.

"I'm Naveen" he grinned with a small mock bow, "and you are?"

Jasmine grimaced, "heading home" she stated

Naveen laughed, "feisty!"

Jasmine didn't laugh,

"Hey aren't you in the school play?" Naveen asked with a nod toward Ariel,

"Yeah, hi" Ariel stammered awkwardly, "I'm Ariel"

Naveen grinned flirtily again,

"So listen girls I'm having a party this weekend- fancy dress of course as it is Halloween!- will I see your pretty faces there?"

Jasmine began to answer the pesty boy when someone answered for her- and it wasn't Ariel or Rapunzel

"Of course they'll be there won't you, Rapunzel sweetie?" Flynn Rider and Aladdin stood with charming grins and looking down Naveen who was obviously oblivious to their disdain,

Rapunzel looked up a bit shocked, "Maybe..." she smiled politely,

"What about you Jasmine?" Aladdin asked with a grin,

"Depends" she said bluntly,

"Well you heard them" Flynn shrugged to Naveen, "they might go, they might not- hey there's Snow White and Giselle go ask them!"

Naveen looked to wear Flynn had pointed and nodded, "sure," he said, "see you later" and he headed off

"Phew!" Aladdin said, high fiving Flynn, "that was close!"

"Tell me about it!" Flynn laughed,

Jasmine cleared her throat loudly and the two triumphant boys turned to face the three confused girls,

"What was that about?" she asked and Ariel and Rapunzel looked curiously at them

"Er" they hesitated,

"Naveen's just a bit of a flirt" Aladdin explained,

"And boys aren't aloud to flirt with us?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow

Aladdin's cheeks reddened, "no-no er..."

"We just didn't want him bothering you guys" Flynn explained,

"Hmph" Jasmine said, "we better be off"

"Yeah, sure" Flynn said more calmly, "bye guys"

"See you at the party Saturday" Jasmine called, smirking and as the three girls walked away they could hear the two boys murmur excitedly.

"That was so close!" Aladdin repeated to Flynn,

"God, Jasmine is blunt as hell, good luck man" Flynn said and Aladdin shrugged looking after her longingly,

"Could you imagine if we didn't step in though?" Flynn continued, "Naveen would have swept them off their feet and we'd have lost them!"

Aladdin agreed but then raised an eyebrow, "so you seriously like that Rapunzel girl?"

"What!" Flynn cried, "no!"

Aladdin laughed,

"I just think she's way to innocent for Naveen" Flynn said quickly,

"And she's not to innocent for you?" Aladdin asked

Flynn shoved his friend in the arm, "that's _not_ what I meant- she's nice but- Oh whatever!"

And the two boys strode across the field, glad they hadn't lost their crushes to Naveen - not that either of them were too smooth themselves.


	16. Foot Size Doesn't Matter

Mulan's Friday had been eventful. As she left the school grounds Shang had caught up to her and harshly told her that she had made the team "miraculously" and that practice started Monday morning. He barely let her reply before strutting off. Mulan, despite having failed her audition and her cheer try out was less than happy. She didn't want to be on the team, she didn't even know how to play soccer properly. There was a guy or two on the team she didn't mind so much like Hercules but the rest were mean and misogynistic. Mulan moped at home most of the weekend and when she told her friends the news they were all way more excited than her. The group chat exploded with 'congratulations' and motivation but Mulan was so not enthusiastic. She also had to tell her parents who were so proud that she had joined some extra curricular but where disappointed when they found out it was soccer.

"Isn't that a boys sport?" her mother commented,

"They let you in? Is it really a _girl_ 's place?" her father asked

"Oh hush, I'm sure Mulan will be great" Mulan's gran defended her and the dog yapped happily.

"I don't know" Mulan admitted "I may not even be playing, they could just bench me"

"Well if that's the case it isn't even a proper club" her mother said negatively and Mulan felt herself growing more and more defensive.

"I need some trainers" she told them bitterly,

"I'll take you to get some, let's go down to the mall" her gran offered. Mulan and her gran left the house, her father and mother muttered to each other as they left and Mulan knew for a fact they'd have been happier if she were cast in the play or was a cheerleader. She knew they were disappointed, she was even disappointed in herself. It was like the school year was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Esmeralda and Pocahontas made sure that their costumes were complete and that they had the right make up and accessories sorted. Their parents knew they were off to a party and each girl promised to be safe. That morning Naveen had phoned Esmeralda and offered her and Pocahontas a place to stay that night, Esmeralda sceptically asked if Phoebus, Flynn and Al could join and Naveen was very happy to oblige. He seemed to pin himself to their group somewhat over the past few weeks. Esmeralda and Pocahontas were looking forward to staying in his big house, excitedly they packed their things as if they were off to a hotel. Flynn, Phoebus and Aladdin were more hesitant.

"Why do we have to stay? I have my own home thanks very much" Phoebus said down the phone. Aladdin took the phone from his friend, "He's going to think he can start hanging out with us!"

"Stop moaning" Esmeralda scolded them like a mother, "Phoebus pick us up, yeah?"

"Sure" Phoebus sighed "But be on time"

Esmeralda scoffed "Remember pyjamas" She hung up and threw her phone across the bed. "Pocahontas we are going to look so great tonight" she said, but Pocahontas didn't seem to be listening. She was sat staring at her phone screen with an annoyed expression.

"I have to ring John Smith, I completely forgot we were meant to go out tonight"

"No! Don't cancel! Just invite him!"

"To a high school party?" Pocahontas frowned,

"Come on, it's not like we'll be playing 'musical chairs' is it?"

Pocahontas considered this and then sighed, "I guess" She hesitantly began ringing his number, nibbling her nail nervously. It took five rings before he answered and his slick British accent greeted her, "Hi Pocahontas"

"Hey, I've got to talk to you about tonight" she said slowly, Esmeralda held up two encouraging thumbs up.

"What is it?" he asked

"I completely forgot I agreed to go to this party... I'm going to have to cancel"

Esmeralda frowned and the line was silent for a minute

"That's fine, we can do next week" he said happily. Esmeralda shook her head furiously, "Invite him!" she whispered frantically "Invite him!"

"Hey look you could come if you wanted" she said quickly.

"What's it going to be like?" John Smith asked,

"It's a costume party... there'll be alcohol, music. It's in Pegasus Park"

John Smith whistled lowly, "Pegasus Park? Swanky real estate. I guess I could come, I don't have a costume but- "

"Oh that doesn't matter!" she rushed, just excited he had agreed.

"I can pick you up then, yeah?"

"Yeah, how's eight sound?"

"Perfect" he said and then he said goodbye. Pocahontas hung up with a weight off her shoulders.

"I can't believe he's coming! I'm so excited to meet him!" Esmeralda grinned. Pocahontas grinned too, sure she was excited but she had a scary image in her head of him grimacing and thinking that she was some little kid.

* * *

Anna spent the afternoon researching exactly what went into fake snow. There were lots of blog posts and WikiHow's and it didn't take her long at all. She made some notes and then sent an awkward Facebook message to Kristoff.

"Hi Kristoff. I was thinking we could go to the mall today and buy some things for the science project as we're quite behind already. If you aren't busy, would that be OK? x"

He replied an hour later with one letter.

"K"

She wrote out another quick message and asked to meet him outside the mall at 4:00pm. Again he replied with one letter. "K"

Anna sighed and got dressed. She pulled on a dark blue skater dress and tights with her magenta boots and pink cardigan. She hadn't heard from Hans since she text him good morning, she guessed he was still sleeping. Her parents said goodbye to her and so did Elsa even though the two were speaking less and less.

When she got to the mall she lingered by the entrance watching everyone head in and out and she was reminded of when Hans left her waiting for twenty long minutes that time. If Kristoff was anything like his messages he'd probably be late and unapologetic. Anna was wrong though, at exactly 4:00pm sharp Kristoff approached her dressed rather neatly in jeans and a brown jumper with a beanie over his blonde hair.

"You're on time" she stated, not hiding her shock.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Anna just shrugged, she didn't really know what to say.

"Shall we buy some stuff then?" he asked

"Yes, yes!" Anna said with a smile. They spent a while in the mall, they purchased some baking soda and shaving cream and food colouring and decided to try out a few methods of making fake now to see the best way. They had a difficult time locating lavender oil and spent nearly forty minutes searching for it.

"I'm hungry" Kristoff complained.

"We just need one more thing" Anna said "Then we can get food"

"Let me just grab a hot dog"

"Oh fine! I can order some oil online... Amazon maybe"

"Great" Kristoff said flippantly "Let's go I wanna try out the new food court" Anna followed Kristoff out to the mall courtyard where sure enough there was a smell of hot dogs. She wasn't particularly hungry but figured she'd grab some food anyway. Kristoff went out the back entrance of the mall and Anna stared excitedly at the new ice rink that had been built surrounded by benches of food stalls and hot chocolate drinkers.

"An ice rink!" she giggled "I haven't been since I was a kid!" Kristoff watched as she rambled on about Elsa and ice skating on holiday and then the two headed over to the food stand to order some food. They then clambered onto a free bench and began eating. It was a tad awkward for Kristoff as all Anna did was babble and Kristoff mainly replied with one syllable words. They did talk a little about the project until Anna began to mindlessly narrate what she saw,

"Aw that baby is so sweet! He just fell, oh no! Oh... OK He's fine!" and "Haha that couple have the cutest dog! I love dogs! I'd love a dog!"

"I have a dog" Kristoff stated, more interested now "His name's Sven"

Anna stared, a little surprised he was conversing properly now.

"He's a big dope really, but he's harmless" he continued "do you have any pets?"

"No" Anna frowned "I'd love a dog, oh! Or a cat!"

"Dogs are better than cats! They're great company too, but maybe I'm bias. I'm an only child so I guess Sven acts as a sibling" he half laughed

"I'd hate to be an only child" Anna slurped on her lemonade, "Elsa and I are like best friends- at least we used to be"

"I've seen her in school, she looks a little scary"

"She isn't scary! She's just shy. She doesn't make friends easily"

"Stinker" Kristoff said "Are you opposites then?"

"I guess" Anna shrugged "I've always been more outgoing"

"So why aren't you like best friends anymore?" he asked, finishing up his fries.

"Oh... well- we kind of had an argument"

Kristoff blinked, clearly waiting for the rest of the story.

"She doesn't like my boyfriend" Anna admitted. Kristoff scoffed a little bit. "Right, who's your boyfriend?"

"Hans, he's a senior" Anna said proudly

"I know who you mean" Kristoff nodded "The guy with the smug smile- you been dating long?"

"Well no- but I know him very well"

Kristoff chuckled "Sure"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively,

"Nothing. It's just you've been together like a month and you're acting like it's true love"

"It _is_ true love!" Anna crossed her arms

"Right" Kristoff said rubbing his hands clean with a napkin "What's his surname?"

Anna paused for a split second trying to remember. "South" she finally answered.

"What's his favourite food?"

"Sandwiches"

"Foot size?"

"It doesn't matter" she retorted, wondering exactly what his foot size was.

"You barely know him" Kristoff stated "I bet he picks his nose"

"Excuse me, he's a _gentleman!_ " Anna cried

"All guys do it" Kristoff shrugged and laughed. A few moments of silence pass as Anna calmed down, she threw the remainder of her hot dog away and Kristoff finished his drink.

"You wanna go ice skating?" he asked, looking over at the rink that was now emptying a bit.

Anna looked up hopefully "Do I!"

* * *

Jasmine, Ariel and Rapunzel decided between them that they just had to go to Naveen's party that Saturday. It wasn't like they'd be doing much else anyway. They worked around costume ideas and had to go for something simple considering that they had been asked so last minute, but costumes weren't their priority. Protective parents were. Rapunzel's mother would have locked her away if she knew her daughter was sneaking out to a party so the girls devised a plan to pretend Rapunzel was at a sleepover, even that came at a cost. Ariel was invited to Rapunzel's apartment on the top floor for lunch to make a good impression on Gothel. Ariel was appropriate since she was the best at performing and improvisation. She was polite and modest she talked mostly and purposely about her straight A's and how her father was strict and how she had never been interested in boys since she was more interested in her studies. At this, Gothel was highly impressed and deemed Ariel an appropriate friend and influence so she gave her daughter permission to sleep round at Ariel's house that night. Her mother walked her to Ariel's house, said hello to Ariel and then left.

As for Jasmine, she had half convinced half argued with her father to let her go to Ariel's that night mentioning that they were going to a small Halloween party with a handful of friends. It took about an hour and then another thirty minutes of sulking but eventually Sultan gave in to his daughter. Finally the three girls curled up in Ariel's basement on the sofas. 'Princess Diaries' was on the TV in the background while Jasmine and Ariel pulled out their makeup sets. The basement was where the Triton daughters usually hung out, they had spent years in this room arguing and giggling and pimping it out with colourful chairs, beanbags, sofas, a TV, a mini fridge and hiding alcohol from their father. Triton was away again, he truly hated leaving his daughters since he was so protective but Arista had sweetly convinced him they'd all be fine. He was back Sunday evening and claimed he 'wouldn't be away now for a while! I need to be with my girls."

Arista, Andrina and Adella joined Ariel, Jasmine and Rapunzel and the five girls sat, giggling and trying out all new lip glosses. Arista, Andrina and Adella had received their invites earlier and so had longer to figure out their outfits. Arista was going as a mermaid. She had bought a fancy dress, red, scaly tail and a clam bra. Ariel pointed out that she'd probably be really cold but Arista shrugged. Andrina had picked out a little black dress and was adding fangs and a cape to be a vampire and Adella drew a few stitches on her face with eyeliner and passed herself off as a zombie in the tightest black dress Ariel had ever seen. Jasmine didn't want to buy a huge costume, mainly because her father would see it and probably disapprove, so instead she wore her purple bandeau and matching harem pants. She wore a gold arm cuff and some body jewellery and was a Genie. Ariel's outfit was a lot more fun, she paired a black cropped turtle neck with some of Adella's old combat trousers and she stuck an old phone in her belt and was Kim Possible. Finally, Rapunzel dressed in one of Jasmine's old sparkly, pink dress with spaghetti straps and tulle skirt. Ariel headed upstairs and came back down with a plastic tiara and some toy fairy wings. With the props on, Rapunzel looked like a very cute pixie and by 7, all girls were ready complete with hair and makeup ready to party.

* * *

At around 7:30, Naveen strutted down the stairs of his lovely mansion ready in his Captain Jack Sparrow costume. He had set up speakers, a huge table for snacks and drinks and had opened the french doors to allow access to the garden that had been lined with fairy lights. He had locked up the rooms upstairs and left the bathroom open, he was rather suspicious and didn't want anything stolen from any bedrooms. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he checked himself in the mirror and answered the ringing door.

"Naveen!" Esmeralda grinned and gave him a quick, friendly hug "Nice costume, Jack Sparrow!"

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" he corrected her, "You too! You look great!" Esmeralda gave a twirl and showed off her Wonder Woman costume, her bushy hair flew in the air behind her, "Thanks!" she grinned.

"Whoa you guys went all out!" Naveen said, looking at Phoebus and Flynn.

"It's a me, Mario!" Flynn said, head to toe in the Nintendo character, Mario's outfit complete with a fake moustache and hat.

"And me, Luigi!" Phoebus said, also dressed precisely like the character. They all laughed a bit before Naveen showed them to their rooms. Naveen gave Esmeralda a small guest room with a double bed for she and Pocahontas to share, Pocahontas hadn't arrived yet she was waiting to be picked up by John. The boys were given another guest room with two single beds.

"There's only two beds" Aladdin pointed out, blowing the feather from his turban out of his face.

"Two of you will have to share, I'm afraid" Naveen said awkwardly. They shrugged, "Thanks, man" Phoebus said throwing their stuff down all except Flynn who it appeared hadn't bothered bringing anything. From downstairs they could hear the door ring again and music started up.

"Let's go party" Flynn said in a Mario voice and the group of teenagers rushed downstairs.


	17. This is Halloween

**So excited to write this and show you what everyone's costumes are! Also this is going to be a big old chapter - this is going to go through the WHOLE party so prepare,get some tea**

* * *

Esmeralda strutted around dressed as Wonder Woman on the ground floor of Naveen's regal-inspired mansion. The whole place was gold, full of plotted plants and huge, curled photo frames. She, Phoebus and Flynn (Dressed as the Super Mario Bros) and Aladdin (An Arabian Prince) danced excitedly as guests arrived. The Triton sisters arrived, squealing with bottles of vodka in their hands. Arista was dressed as a little red vampire, Andrina a vampire and Adella a sexy zombie. Along with them came their youngest, red haired sister, Ariel, who dressed rather cleverly as Kim Possible. Aladdin had caught Jasmine's eye the moment she came in. She was making sure she hung tightly to Rapunzel who looked a little nervous and watched as Ariel headed off to dance to Rihanna was her sisters. Dressed as a little purple genie, Jasmine spotted Aladdin gawking.

"Dude" Phoebus nudged his friend "Stop staring, it's weird" Aladdin blushed and walked away with a cup of punch in his hand.

Rapunzel's pink, sparkling dress and fairy wings made an impression too. She had to awkwardly turn sideways to fit through the kitchen door where she helped herself to a red cup of lemonade. Little did she know Flynn had been watching her, his fake moustache had turned upwards into a dopey grin. It was only when Rapunzel turned, a green straw poking out of her mouth, did she spot him.

"Hey!" she giggled "You look funny! What are you supposed to be?"

Flynn's face dropped as he walked closer to her, "I'm Mario" he said obviously

"Who's Mario?" she titled her head like a puppy

"Who's Mario?" he repeated in disbelief "As in the Super Mario Bros?"

"I don't know who they are"

Flynn just blinked, confused "You've never played Super Mario? It's a video game"

Rapunzel shrugged "Mother doesn't approve much of technology. Apart from this little phone for emergencies" she pulled a Nokia out of her clutch.

"That's insane" Flynn stated, "Come on, I bet Al brought his DS"

* * *

John Smith picked up Pocahontas at 8 as promised. Pocahontas had been terrified that he'd think she was childish, dressing up and going to a party... not even legal in America to drink! She fell through the wooden chair in the hallway and pulled on some high heeled black boots.

"Don't you look cute!" Grandmother Willow scuttled over, drinking green tea and already in her pyjamas.

"Thank you, Grandmother Willow. Did you buy sweets for the trick or treaters?"

"Don't be silly!" the old woman scoffed "You know I don't support that nonsense!"

"Oh mother," Pocahontas' father had appeared from the living room with a bowl of candy in his hands "they're just children"

"Children worshipping bad spirits"

"Come on mother, it's just a silly tradition" Powhatan said calmly. Grandmother Willow scoffed again and shuffled away, muttering about how Powhatan was far too soft. Pocahontas and her father chuckled quietly, knowing that Grandmother Willow meant well.

"Now, you'll be sleeping safe tonight?" Powhatan asked his daughter quizzically,

"We're staying at Naveens"

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"With Esmeralda, Phoebus, Aladdin and Flynn" she explained quickly. He nodded more understandingly now, "Oh good, please stay safe"

"I can look after myself, father, and I won't drink either"

He nodded "You are very mature for your age, I must say I grow prouder every single day"

Pocahontas smiled at her father, a slight tear in her eye and couldn't help but think solemnly of John Smith. Another man in her life who thought she was mature. Yet here she was looking into her fathers untainted expression, feeling very guilty. Guilty for not having been honest about John. She opened her mouth and looked up at the faint creases around his eyes, ready to tell him, to admit she was dating- but at that moment there was a car horn from outside.

"That'll be Phoebus!" she lied, jumping from her seat and leaving.

"Have fun!" her father called and he headed through to his study.

Pocahontas rushed from the house and towards the little convertible. "Wow!" John Smith laughed as she fell into the passenger seat, "You look great!"

Pocahontas grinned and pulled her mask down from the top of her head. She was dressed head to toe in a leather outfit, a long black tail came from her bottom and her cat mask outlined her deep brown eyes. Her hair swung behind her in a black curtain and she mimicked meowing.

"I should have come as batman" John Smith laughed "So, shall we go?"

* * *

"Listen" Pocahontas started "my friends can be a little... in your face"

They were parked outside of Naveen's house. They had nabbed a spot right outside and the sky had darkened dramatically on their way. There was heavy bass coming from inside and there were a few people hanging about outside. It was still quite early at 8:30 and she was surprised to see that this many people were here already.

"It's fine" John Smith said, jumping from the car "I'm actually excited, I haven't been to a proper house party in years"

"I think my friends are here already" Pocahontas said. John locked the car and Pocahontas took his hand, leading him through the front door. There were people everywhere in different costumes, colourful and fun. 'Toxic' was playing loudly a favourite of the year group that at this point wasn't even ironic.

"Britney Spears" John Smith chuckled. Pocahontas blushed, "It's just a fun song, I remember Charlotte used to play it in her sophomore parties all the time"

"I'm not complaining" he said casually, they made their way through to the kitchen. Pocahontas helped herself to a can of coke and John Smith pulled a small can of beer from a packet.

"I'll have one" he said sensibly, "otherwise we'll be walking home. There's vodka there, aren't you going to have some?"

"I don't drink" Pocahontas admitted, "besides, someone has to take care of Esmeralda"

John Smith nodded, "fair enough". Pocahontas blushed, maybe not drinking made him think she was still too young...

"Pocahontas!" turning, Pocahontas stared at Esmeralda who looked great in her Wonder Woman costume and her red lipstick had faded a little already. They hugged quickly, Esmeralda poured herself a spirit.

"You look hot, Pocahontas!" she cooed "Oh! Is this John Smith?"

John put his hand out at Esmeralda's loud whisper, "Nice to meet you, you must be Esmeralda"

Esmeralda took his hand and giggled, "He's shaking my hand! I feel so grown up!"

Pocahontas winced, "He's not that much older, Es" she tried

"Well it's great to meet you" Esmeralda smiled,

"You too" John said politely

"Oh!" Esmeralda turned back to her friend, "there's another British guy here! I don't know his name, he's one of Naveen's old friends. He's handsome!"

"What's he dressed as?"

"James Bond, I think, he looks suave! If you see him keep Charlotte away!"

"Of course" Pocahontas assured, and then watched as Esmeralda skipped into the next room as Calvin Harris started. Pocahontas and John Smith followed, curious about the British boy dressed as James Bond.

* * *

Anastasia and Drizella were overly excited about the party tonight, not that they had been personally invited, and were adamant they were going to seduce every guy at the party. They had spent the last of their allowances on 'Kendall and Kylie Swimwear'.

"You guys surely can't go in swimwear?" Cinderella had asked,

"Why not" Drizella whined, "we'll look rich _and_ hot"

So Anastasia had caked on the red lipstick and Kendall's blue one piece while Drizella ruffled her hair and drew her lips on bigger than they were and pulled on the yellow two piece. They stood ready by the door with sunglasses and a beach ball prop,

"we totally look like them!" they agreed and their mother just clapped her hands proudly,

"Oh girls" she said, "the boys won't be able to resist"

Cinderella rolled her eyes. She, on the other hand, had been told there was 'no way she was dressing up'. She was surprised that her stepmother had even let her go but she knew that if she was home any later than the twins, she'd be in huge trouble. Aurora was picking her up soon and then they'd go. Sat in jeans and a red top, watching her sisters prance around and take an unbelievable amount of Jenner style selfies.

Finally, the text from Aurora arrived and Cindy headed out as quickly and as slyly as possible. She jumped in the car where she was surprised to see Charming and Philip. Aurora grinned and watched as Cindy jumped in the back beside Charming,

"Hey, where's your costume?" Philip asked,

"I didn't really have one" Cindy explained,

"Don't worry" Aurora grinned, "I got you covered," and she threw a red piece of fabric behind her,

Cinderella unballed it and looked at the red, "a cloak?" she asked

"Little Red Riding Hood, duh!" Aurora smiled and Cinderella eye's widened,

"Of course!" she grinned, "Thanks, Aurora!"

"Hey don't mention it"

Cindy turned to Charming who caught her eye and she looked away quickly,

"So what are you guys dressed as?" she asked, staring forward

Aurora pulled at her yellow plaid jacket, "I'm Cher Horowitz- as if!" she giggled, and Cindy assumed that Aurora was in the full outfit, she just couldn't see it

Philip turned around and Cindy saw the black lines under his eyes and the number on his shirt, "I'm a jock"

Cindy turned expectantly to Charming and blushed as he looked at her, she looked him over, a shirt, sleeveless jacket and combat trousers.

"A... park ranger?" she guessed awkwardly

Charming held his arms out and put his palms towards her, "I'm Chris Pratt from Jurassic World!"

Everyone in the car giggled,

"Very good" Cinderella admitted, and Charming put his hands down and Cinderella could have sworn she caught him wink at her.

* * *

Tiana finished her shift at half past 8. She had promised Lottie she'd make an appearance at the party with her and showed up at the La Bouff's huge home and knocked the door.

"Evenin' Tiana!" Charlotte's jolly father greeted,

"Good evening, Mr La Bouff!"

"Charlotte's upstairs, go on up!"

Tiana headed up to Charlotte's huge, pink bedroom and knocked on the door. "Oh, Tia!" Lottie grinned opening the door, dressed in a gorgeous white halter neck dress with her short hair curled, 50's style.

"I'm going as Marilyn Monroe" she explained, "Don't I look adorable?" she twirled.

"I love it, Lottie" Tiana smiled truthfully "but you'll need some red lipstick"

"Of course!" she said, applying some very bright lipstick. She smacked her lips together, grinned at her reflection then turned to her friend once more. "So what are you going as? A... waitress?"

Tiana shuffled from foot to foot, "Well I didn't have time to find a costume or change from work"

"You poor dear! We could find something!" Charlotte hurried over to her walk in closet and then returned a moment later with a sparkling, sky blue dress and a pretty silver tiara.

"Here, try this on" she shoved the clothes into Tiana's hands and pushed her into the closet. A few moments later Tiana emerged awkwardly in the dress that was so not her but that fit her perfectly. Lottie placed the tiara on her head, "Whoa. You look as pretty as a magnolia may!"

"Thanks Charlotte but- "

"You can go as a princess! My horrid aunt Beatrice got me that dress for my 16th but blue so is not my colour!"

Tiana tried to protest again, "I appreciate it but- "

"Now sugar, let's add a dash of mascara and we can get going!"

Meg had spent Friday night at Hades, as promised. It wasn't rape or anything, no, it was consensual, she just couldn't stand the sight of his smug face. She got there at 7, as promised. Sadly, Hercules had texted her an hour earlier to see if she was up for the movies and she had to lie and say she was getting some dinner with her mum. She didn't wear her best underwear or freshly shave her legs or anything, in fact she just wanted to be out as soon as possible and back home. The two didn't talk much and the evening went quickly, she left straight away feeling a lot better about the fact that she had now undoubtedly sorted out Hercules' grades; with that in mind, she knew the grossness was worth it.

That afternoon Hercules picked her up in his brother Iphicles car, a long white five door. They headed through the In N Out drive through and then headed back to Meg's where they watched 'Suicide Squad' and then Hercules headed home to change for the party, he had begrudgingly managed to convince Meg to go, she agreed on the condition she wasn't going to dress up.

At around half past 8 he pulled up in the white car again,

"Don't be home too late" her mother warned, she had just got home from work and was heating up some pasta looking exhausted

"I'll be back by midnight" she said. She had stuck to her word and hadn't dressed up. She threw her hair into a high ponytail and was wearing black jeans and a dark orange turtle neck sweater with some high heeled boots. Halloween spirit.

Jumping in the car, Meg was very eager to see what he had come up with. She turned round, he was ready, leaning in for a quick kiss she pecked him on the lips and pulled away, she was already looking him up and down.

"You're-you're not dressed up" she stated,

Hercules pulled back and chuckled, "I am I just didn't make much effort"

Megara looked at his outfit, a casual t-shirt with the 'Superman' logo and some jeans.

"If you had said that- I would have wore a shirt with an 'S' on it too" she teased,

"Oh whatever- let's get going"

Hercules parked the car a bit down the road and two headed up the road, the bass was loudly coming from inside and Meg spotted Charlotte La Bouff and Tiana Green heading in, Tiana in an admittedly gorgeous dress and Lottie looked rather uncannily like Marilyn Monroe. Meg had to admit to herself they looked great, and when they walked in she spotted Esmeralda in a great retro Wonder Woman suit, Flynn and Phoebus as Mario and Luigi and she saw Giselle Edward-Roberts, a sophomore, dressed as 'Daphne' from 'Scooby-Doo'. She wondered what outfit would have suited her had she made an effort. Hercules greeted his friends who put on Mario and Luigi voices, and Esmeralda complimented Meg's jumper. Meg always found it awkward when the two talked, there was always an unspoken apology there, 'sorry we aren't friends anymore, sorry I ditched you, sorry I wasn't a good friend' - all things Meg wanted to say but didn't. Instead, Meg smiled and walked away.

Hercules headed off with Flynn greeting Naveen loudly on the way, who was dressed as Jack Sparrow, and came back a moment later with a vodka-coke for her and a can of coke for him. She downed the whole lot, feeling herself grow more and more anxious being surrounded by all these people. She had already felt a few people look at her oddly, probably wondering why she was there, and Hans South walked past, looking stupid in an Indiana Jones hat and costume, and commented that he 'didn't know Meg even spoke to people enough to be invited out'. Kocoum walked past too, a senior who was very quiet and brooding, even he looked at her oddly. Sadly, as the vodka wore in it only made her more paranoid and by 9, she was clung to Hercules side gripping his hand and allowing him to socialise.

"Meg, if you wanna go-" he started, pulling her to sit in the huge garden where more people were dancing but the fresh air felt better,

"No" she insisted, "these are your friends, don't let me ruin the night"

Hercules frowned, about to persist when a bellowing voice was heard.

"Meg!" Gaston's shocked voice cried, "What on Earth are you doing at a party- I thought you totally hated socialising these days"

Meg glared, she was angry at him for trying to show her up in front of Hercules, being no better than Hades.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about" she shrugged,

"Partying?" he grinned, "sounds like you're slipping into old habits?"

"Old habits?" Hercules looked up with puppy dog eyes,

"Whatever" Meg tried to brush off, trying to act casual and make sure Gaston laid off the fact Meg's old ways.

"Oh hey!" Gaston said suddenly and he tugged at his t-shirt,

Hercules and Meg looked at Gaston's t-shirt, black with the yellow 'Batman' logo paired with black jeans.

"You're Superman and I'm Batman" he stated, "guess we either got to work together or battle it out"

Hercules and Meg stared at Gaston's poor attempt at a joke.

"Right..." Hercules said with a forced chuckle,

Gaston laughed again, winked at Meg and strolled off towards Pocahontas, making a comment about how hot she looked to which she scoffed and walked away

"Hey, Wonder Boy?" Meg looked up at him with affectionate eyes,

Hercules looked back earnestly, "yeah?" he was half expectant she was going to kiss him,

"Can we get out of here?" she asked

Hercules grinned, "Let's go"

* * *

Jasmine, Ariel and Rapunzel hadn't drank all night but had been dancing since they arrived. Esmeralda and Pocahontas joined them a few times, each time Esmeralda grew more and more drunk. A couple of boys had approached Jasmine and attempted to speak to her but she had practically pushed them away. Ariel too, was getting some attention but she was looking around for Eric wondering if these parties were his sort of thing. Rapunzel had spent the first hour sat at the bar stool in the kitchen with Flynn trying to complete the first world of Mario DS until they drained Aladdin's battery and joined their friends. Flynn was still quite awkward around her, uncharacteristically, and immediately joined Phoebus who was drinking beer on the sofa after having danced for ages with Aladdin and Esmeralda. When 'No Diggity' came on, Ariel found herself wondering into the kitchen and pouring another lemonade when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a senior party?" Vanessa Shell stood proudly almost unrecognisable in a white-blonde wig and a blue dress in costume of Khaleesi Daenerys.

"I was invited" Ariel said stubbornly.

"And you dressed as a cartoon character?" she smirked "that's priceless, Eric will find that so funny"

"He's here?" Ariel heard herself ask with a lot more enthusiasm than she had liked. Vanessa raised an eyebrow "I'll leave you to your fun" she said, strutting away.

Ariel felt herself redden in the cheeks out of both embarrassment and anger. How much longer would Vanessa provoke her? She leaned against the kitchen counter, scanning huge kitchen here people were dotted around. She still admittedly wanted to spot Eric but still couldn't. She peered through the open kitchen door to the hallway, the staircase was visible- at least some of it- and Ariel spotted a tall and well built boy in a hat... a fedora. Indiana Jones costume. Was it Eric? Quickly, Ariel dashed through the door darting past the triplets who were dressed as Mean Girls, she turned to get a closer look at the boy lingering on the staircase only she realised she couldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't Eric at all, it was Hans South. Anna's boyfriend. Ariel sighed, disappointed but then realised what she was seeing. Hans arm was snaked around a girls back and they were leaning in to kiss, before Ariel knew it, they were. And that girl definitely wasn't Anna. When they pulled away Ariel recognised Snow White, a pretty and kind girl dressed in 20's style clothes. Ariel just blinked as Snow blushed innocently at the sleazy senior. She turned fast hoping Hans wouldn't spot her and jolted ready to tell Jasmine whomm would surely know what to do but Ariel stopped, facing the front door. It was wide open and people were piling in and out but there stood Eric. He had round glasses and a black cloak, a lightning bolt scar on his head dressed dashingly like Harry Potter. Ariel grinned and he caught her eye, it was friendly and for a moment she thought he was about to approach her-

"Eric! Or should I say, Troy?" Naveen rushed at Eric, "Glad you could make it!"

Ariel shook her head and rushed off again. She needed to tell Jasmine about Hans.

* * *

It got later and later. At around ten, John Smith found himself considerably enjoying the company of the teenagers who were very energetic, and very funny. Flynn, Phoebus and Aladdin proved good company for him and they all got along well, with similar humours and this made Pocahontas feel so much at ease.

"I'm glad you're getting along" Pocahontas said, approaching him as soon as her friends had gone for more drinks,

Standing in the porch both with empty cups and little distant between them Pocahontas and John Smith talked and giggled and kissed for about twenty minutes, until a loud ringing sounded.

Smith answered his phone with a sorry look,

"Yeah- of course - right now?" he sighed, "Right away sir,"

"Are you OK?" Pocahontas asked,

"Ratcliffe's blueprints have been messed around- he wants me over there to go over them... every else is already there"

"On a Saturday night?" Pocahontas frowned,

"When Ratcliffe calls, we're on demand" he explained "I wish I could stay"

"Blueprints for what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes

He gulped,

"You're still planning on building on our land aren't you?" she asked slowly, with fire in her eyes

" _I'm_ not... _they_ are"

"You've got to stop them" Pocahontas said simply, "just talk to my father- talk to Ratcliffe"

"You don't understand" he said, "they've found a loophole- your father will have to hand it over"

"A loophole?" she cried, "and you knew about this?"

"Well- yes-"

"And you aren't going to help?" she snapped

John Smith stood, head down before he finally looked up at her,

"I can help" he said, "Fine- you're right- I'll talk to them"

Pocahontas' eyed widened, "you will?"

"I promise" he said solemnly, and he leaned too kiss her passionately before heading off.

* * *

Charlotte had been dancing all night with most of the year group. When 'Bang Bang' by Jessie J came on the cheer squad took to the floor and tried out their routine. It was brilliant and everyone cheered and there was something comical about watching Marilyn Monroe, Cher Horowitz and Little Red Riding Hood dancing in sync together. Tiana had kept herself to herself all night. She spent a good hour on her phone typing out an essay due Monday, then she took plenty of photos for the yearbook and other than that, she felt a little stupid sat around bored and lonely in a dress that wasn't hers. As it got later, Tiana knew that she could probably sneak out without Lottie noticing.

"Tiana! Your dress is just lovely" Vanessa Shell approached her. Tiana thanked her but she was sceptical, she barely spoke to Vanessa and her reputation was anything but polite. "In fact, you're just the person I wanted to speak to!"

"Me?" Tiana asked "about what?"

"College, of course!"

"College?"

"Harvard, that's your aim isn't it?"

"Of course! Since I was a kid!"

"So then you know that they only give one scholarship a year to Disney High?"

"I know" Tiana narrowed her eyes a little "everyone knows I've been working for it- "

Vanessa nodded "Aurora's parents can afford it, she won't need a scholarship, and most people are looking elsewhere. I guess it's in the bag, huh?"

"Well, Pocahontas wants to go to Yale and no one else has expressed interest..."

"Too bad I had a meeting with Mr Walt yesterday, and we discussed that scholarship being... pretty much mine" Vanessa shrugged

Tiana's heart dropped, "What?"

Vanessa pouted sympathetically but her eyes were laughing "Oh don't worry! You could always take out student loans!" They stood staring at one another, Vanessa smug, Tiana watery eyed.

"I love this song! See ya, Tiana!" Vanessa said suddenly, flicking her blonde wig and striding away.

"Now- now hold on just a minute!" Tiana cried, but Vanessa was gone. Tiana held back the tears, unsure whether they were angry or sad. She headed up the stairwell, her hand fisted in effort to not cry. She fumbled through the rooms until she came across a bathroom and she practically fell inside. Ignoring the utter extravagance, she perched on the edge of the bathtub and finally let the lump in her throat subside. She sobbed for a few moments and then finally wiped away her tears. Her arms formed goosebumps and she saw the bathroom curtains blowing towards her in the wind. She raised her eyebrows and saw a balcony door open. Who needed a balcony for their bathroom? She rolled her eyes a little but headed out for some fresh air. She steadily leaned against the railing and breathed in the quiet, cool air. Beneath her the garden was scarcely lit and the music could be faintly heard. She looked up at the dark sky and spotted the evening star.

"Wishing on stars is for kids" she sighed, remembering all those times she had wished on a star. She let another tear roll down her cheek thinking about all of that hard work she'd put in over the years. There was no Harvard anymore, everything in life came easy when you were rich. Not poor and hard working.

"I don't know, I always thought wishing on a star worked" a smooth voice said. Tiana jumped and turned, she hadn't expected anybody to answer her. Her tiara fell slightly and pushed some hair into her face. Naveen stood in his costume, only now his beard and wig were off. He came onto the balcony, grinning.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, "Eavesdropping no doubt!"

"You're the one talking to yourself" he half laughed, but then he looked up at her teary face "Hey... are you OK?"

Tiana turned from him and rubbed under her eyes, "I'm fine"

"You're not" he said concerned, resting his elbows on the balcony besides her.

"Just leave me alone" she sighed,

"I didn't mean to upset you" he replied,

"It's not you" she said bluntly, "It's not important"

Naveen pulled himself away from the balcony and headed back inside. Tiana gulped. She knew she had said to be left alone and she didn't exactly _like_ Naveen but right now, she really didn't want to be alone. Not really.

He emerged a moment later though, a soft handkerchief in his hand.

"Here" he said awkwardly,

"No" she said quickly, "it's OK- I'm fine"

"Don't be stupid" he tutted, and began dabbing at her eyes with it,

"Thanks" Tiana breathed,

"Your dress is very posh by the way" he flattered, "must have cost a fortune"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "not quite"

"How modest" he continued, obviously getting the completely wrong idea, "wearing a dress like that to just get spoiled at a party, I guess you've got money to spare"

Tiana scoffed, "As if- is money everything to you?"

He shrugged, "not _everything"_

Tiana rolled her eyes, and he lowered the handkerchief,

"You sure you're OK?" he asked

She nodded, "fine, just fine"

He nodded slowly, and then, before she knew it, he had pecked her. It was soft and quick, she didn't even know it had happened and she had seen him kissing a girl just an hour ago with a lot more passion than that but she blinked at him as though he had just set a rocket off.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, but the annoyance didn't show in her voice

He shrugged and smiled, but it wasn't a smirk this time, it was a genuine smile, "You just look like you needed a kiss"

Tiana gawked, "I- I did?"

He chuckled a bit, "sure"

"Well- well you were mistaken but..."

He held his hands up in surrender, "My mistake" he winked, and he headed back through the bathroom and into the house.

* * *

When Ariel told Jasmine about what she had seen, Jasmine simply tutted and claimed she 'knew it'. She and Ariel decided to keep it between them and that they'd phone Anna tomorrow as it was too late now and they didn't want her awake all night upset. Admittedly, Jasmine knew that Anna and Hans were going out as soon as they were even though Anna waited two weeks to tell them all, she also knew he was a sleeze and that he'd screw her over; but Anna listened to no one. Ariel then explained how she had seen Eric, Jasmine told her to speak to him but Ariel freaked out and just went and danced with her sisters.

She had spotted Aladdin a few times that night and watched as he laughed with his friends. Seeing that, she wondered why he was so relaxed and happy with his friends and so uneasy with her, she hated it if she intimidating, she wanted to be approachable- at least to him.

"Aladdin listen" Esmeralda slurred to him, "she over there... that Jasmine... girl!"

"I know that" Aladdin chuckled at his rather drunken friend,

"Go talk or I'll tell her you have... have... b-b-b-brown skin!"

Aladdin laughed loudly, "That's just a fact- and so do you... and so does she!"

Esmeralda pouted, "what a terrible give away!" she cried,

"Jasmine!" she shouted loudly,

"OK!" Aladdin cried, pushing her into the sofa, "I'll go!"

"Jasmine!" she shouted again, and Aladdin threw a pillow over her head

He made his way slowly towards her. She was stood with Andrina they were in light conversation and had drinks in their hands.

"Hey" he said flatly and the two girls looked at him with blank expressions

"Hey" she smiled

"Do you... er... want a drink?" he asked smoothly

Jasmine lifted her drink slightly, "I'm good"

Aladdin stared at the full cup, "right"

"This is tragic- I'll see you later, Jas" Andrina whispered and she headed off,

"Your costumes pretty cool" he continued, "You're a genie?"

"That's right" she said, sipping her cola,

"My Uncle's name's Genie" he said, and Jasmine nodded in acknowledgement

"So- you look beautiful" he said with a grin, thinking of all those times he had watched Flynn flirt

Jasmine blinked and then grinned, "Hmm... I'm rich too you know"

"Er-right!" he said with a smile,

"A fine prize for any boy"

"Exactly- a guy like me!"

"A guy just like you" she grinned, but suddenly her expression turned sour,

"And every other swaggering peacock I've met!" and she pulled his Arabian prince turban over his eyes

"Whoa!" he said, pulling it up and looking back at her and boy was she angry.

"OK OK!" he said quickly, "Er-you're right!"

"What?" she looked shocked,

"You aren't just a prize to be won... you- you're a person and I... I want to get to know you"

Jasmine raised her eyebrows, "Are you screwing with me?"

Aladdin shook his head, "No... no I'm not"

A few moments of silence passed as Jasmine considered the boy stood in front of her,

"I believe you" she said slowly,

"All I'm asking for is a chance" he admitted,

"Three dates" she said, "three chances to prove yourself"

Aladdin grinned, "Are you serious?"

"Sure" she shrugged with a grin, "your chauffeur can pick me up one Saturday and we'll go out OK?"

"My chauffeur?" Aladdin asked,

Jasmine tilted her head, "your chauffeur who drops you at school?"

"OH!" Aladdin cried, and chuckled suddenly, remembering all of those ridiculous lies he had told "of course yes! He'll pick you up!"

Jasmine smiled and then said quite nervously, "Do you want to step outside?"

Aladdin's feather fell in his face and he grinned broadly, "sure, let's go"

* * *

As soon as they had got back into the car, Meg and Hercules sighed deeply.

"OK let's do something fun" he said,

"I agree" she said relieved, "let's grab a pizza and go watch Pirates of the Caribbean"

"Pizza and films?" he half laughed, "again?"

"Well what else?" she asked,

"We've done that- let's do _my_ ideal date"

"Does it involve pyjamas?" she asked hopefully,

"Not quite" Hercules laughed, and he revved up the engine.

He drove out of Pegasus Park, away from the loud music and drastic costumes. He drove out past Disney High- big and castle like it was quite eery looking in the night. They drove for about twenty minutes before Hercules pulled up at the sea front- opposite end to Triton and the pier.

Along the sand, were huge pumpkins full of candles, people huddled around them, some in swimwear, some not, others swigging beer peacefully, others with candies. Lifeguards were dotted around too and Meg looked over to the water where a huge odd shape was taking up attention, moving slowly in the last day of October chill.

"Come on then" Hercules jumped out of the car, Meg followed, and he headed for the trunk.

He pulled out a fleece blanket and threw it at her, then removed his top,

"Come on" he grinned,

"Whoa!" Meg cried, "hey I don't know what you're-"

"Calm down!" he said quickly, "We're going in the water"

"The water?" Meg blinked, "it's freezing!"

Hercules pointed and Meg squinted at the large object in the water,

"Is that... a bouncy castle?"

"Sort of" Hercules shrugged, "come on"

Meg yanked off her clothes and stood in her navy t-shirt bra and grey briefs. She knew it was really no different than a bikini, but she was absolutely freezing in the Autumn air.

They half ran down the beach front, towards the huge bouncy castle, only when they were right by it Meg looked up in awe and saw it wasn't a bouncy castle at all- it was a huge inflatable obstacle course.

"You for it?" Hercules asked with a grin, handing a lifeguard ten bucks,

Meg nodded and grinned, rather excited, Hercules jumped up the inflatable steps and the whole thing came to life. There were huge inflatable balls and sticks, moving to distract the course goers, bouncier parts and firmer parts, slippery parts to slip under or through, platforms to jump up and over, all stained with the salty sea water. Hercules proved his training and hardly broke a sweat, and Megara showed how competitive she could be when Hercules attempted to slow her down by pulling at her waist and throwing her down. Any other girl probably would have laughed but Meg wasn't about to be over thrown, instead she scowled and headed for him, pushing hard at his muscled back. He fell straight into the shallow sea, looking up shockingly at the triumphant Meg, he jumped straight back onto the course but Meg's push had her in the lead. Finally, they headed down the slides and into the sea- Meg first and screaming that she was the winner.

Finally, the headed back up the beach, salted and cold. Hercules threw the blanket around Meg's shoulders and they huddled by a pumpkin as some kids and their parents headed down to the obstacle course now too.

"That was fun" Meg admitted, "thank you"

Hercules put his arm around her, pulling her closer, as a lifeguard moved around to everyone, handing out marshmallows and sticks,

"Thanks" Meg said, shoving her marshmallow through the pumpkins eye,

"Hey Meg" Hercules said slowly, his marshmallow twiddling in his thumbs,

Meg looked up with a little smile,

"I love you"

Flynn had spent a quarter of his evening dancing, the other quarter flirting somewhat and the remaining half glancing at Rapunzel and hoping she wouldn't notice and also hoping she wouldn't speak to other guys. He also spent that half approaching her, making comments that he hoped would make her laugh and then leaving. He thought he was playing hard to get but she just didn't understand. He couldn't stop staring at how adorable she looked in those fairy wings.

At around half 11, he spotted Ariel and knew he'd have to do something tonight if ever.

"Hey, Red" he said, grabbing her arm as she passed,

"Hey, Flynn.. cool outfit!"

"Listen what time's Rapunzel leaving?"

"Dad wants us back to mine at midnight" she said, "why?"

"No reason" he said, brushing her off now and then he breathed deeply. Pulling up the courage and then began strutting over to her, she was by the Stereo looking through Naveen's iPod.

"Are you choosing a song?" he asked,

"I don't know any of these" she frowned, "mother doesn't approve of modern music she says it's inappropriate"

Flynn grimaced, "so what do you listen too?"

"Mozart, Beethoven, I like Tchaikovsky"

"Chak-what?" he raised his eyebrows

Rapunzel giggled, "Tchaikovsky"

"Well I don't think playing that will get a good review" he admitted, "give it here"

He took the iPod and scrolled through trying to find something that she'd like but that would go down well at the party. Admittedly, he didn't think there was anything of the kind.

"Hey maybe you'll like The Beatles" he said, "not inappropriate, but not ancient either"

He skipped past, Hey Jude, knowing it wouldn't exactly get everyone off their feet but instead put on 'Twist & Shout'.

Rapunzel giggled and loved the beat immediately, she began bouncing around and started to dance, Flynn took her hand and joined her. By the chorus, the whole party were dancing and singing,

"Come on baby- come on baby- Twist and Shout!" they all cried as they twisted and boogied together, swinging around and dancing like they were from 'Grease'.

"That was so fun!" Rapunzel grinned breathlessly as the song ended and followed up with Beyonce's Lemonade.

Flynn could practically feel her energy and loved how much innocent joy she found in these small things, leading into the kitchen they grabbed more lemonade and struck up a conversation about music, Flynn recommending and Rapunzel humming 'The Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy'.

Flynn was going to ask her out, to see if she fancied a date or something but suddenly he had a tap at the shoulder and turned to see Naveen who looked very unhappy.

"Hey, Naveen what's up"

"You need to leave" he said quietly,

"What?" Flynn pulled a face, "why?"

"There's some guys here they say they know you"

Flynn's eyes widened, and looked behind Naveen where two large boys were standing with ginger hair, thick sideburns and foul expressions

"What do they want?" he wondered aloud

"So you do know them" Naveen said, "they asked if you were here, they said you're a theif"

Flynn's mouth dropped, "I'm not a thief!" he cried defensively,

"Look" Naveen said, "I believe you but they don't look like guys I want to cross"

Flynn just blinked,

"You need to get out of here, and take them with you"

Flynn's shoulders dropped, "I'm on it"

Naveen nodded and headed out,

"Rapunzel I-I- I have to get going"

Rapunzel frowned, "Oh, why?"

"It's not you, it's just late" he lied, "but it's been great hanging out"

Rapunzel blushed, "you too, Flynn!" she grinned,

Flynn rushed out and the Stabbington brothers followed,

"Rider" they hissed as they headed down the porch, "having a fun night?"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Ron just got out of jail" Jon said, "and you owe us $250"

Flynn sighed, "alright"

"So where's our money"

"Can I just say" Flynn grinned, "Jon you have lost weight! and Ron, prison did you good those sideburns are coming in nice huh?"

They blinked unamused

"I'll get you the money" Flynn's expression dropped, "but you can't harass me when all my school friends are there"

They chuckled flatly, "We'll do what the hell we like"

"Give me a bit, guys, I need some time to scrape it together"

"We'll be in contact" Jon said, towering over Flynn

"And don't you dare trying to throw one over on us" Ron threatened, "we still have one over on you- remember?"

Flynn gulped and watched the Stabbington brothers head down the dark road. Flynn looked up the road at the party, lights and music poured out and Flynn sighed. There was no way he was going back now, not after Naveen wanted him out. He kicked a stone and ripped at the moustache from his face before heading down an alley way and walking home.

* * *

John Smith left, heading to Ratcliffe's. They had kissed for admittedly far too long and Pocahontas wished she could have kissed him forever- she had never felt so much passion for someone, she loved him.

His absence made her feel quite flat for the rest of the evening. Esmeralda was already- notorious for it- very drunk and was still dancing. Phoebus was dancing with her too, Pocahontas didn't know whether he was drunk or not, it was hard to tell he was energetic anyway. She hadn't seen Flynn in a while now actually- she wasn't sure whether he'd passed out somewhere, gone home or ended up upstairs with one of the Bimbettes. Either way, he was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Pocahontas headed through the huge glass doors and plopped herself at the huge garden table. A few people were outside by the doors now, Pocahontas could smell smoke and spotted Lyle, a soccer player, smoking. She sighed and pulled her Cat Woman mask off, feeling ridiculous. She spotted Aladdin and Jasmine over on the garden wall, talking and she smiled sincerely, finally Al had made a move. She made a mental note to ask him all about her tomorrow when the party was over.

"Hey, why the long face?" a British voice said smoothly,

Pocahontas looked up and grinned, "John!" but it wasn't John Smith- though he did sound a lot like him

"Oh I'm sorry" she said quickly, "I thought you were someone else'

The boy frowned, dressed in a fancy tux with long brown hair tucked into a ponytail behind him,

He sat down beside her, "You got one thing right- Name's John- John Rolfe"

Pocahontas blinked. Another John? What was it with British people?

"Pocahontas" she smiled,

"That's a gorgeous name" he grinned

Pocahontas thanked him politely, but admittedly didn't feel much like talking.

"So you're one of Naveen's new friends?" he continued,

"Oh, yeah" she nodded, "We're in the school play together"

"How exciting" he said, "I must say I love your costume"

"Thanks" she said again,

"Is everything OK?" He asked, looking at her curiously

Pocahontas turned to the stranger, his face was handsome and he seemed sweet enough but Pocahontas could tell he was interested in her. She'd have to let him down easy.

"The guy I'm seeing he er- had to go and well..."

"You miss him?" he suggested,

"A lot" she sighed,

"Hey how about a dance?" he grinned,

"Oh- no thank you" she said politely, hadn't he just heard she was seeing someone?

"Nothing serious, it'll cheer you up" he stood up and held his hand out,

Pocahontas tilted her head in consideration, hearing a new song come on from inside,

"Ah" he grinned, "Heathens- Twenty One Pilots"

"Overrated" she teased, "but sure..." and she stood up, taking his hand and letting him lead her indoors.

* * *

Early hours of the morning eased in. Most of the younger years invited headed home around midnight. Jasmine, Ariel, Rapunzel, Arista and Andrina had headed out, saying their goodbyes and went back to the Triton's were they all fell asleep in the basement in a bundle of duvets and sleeping bags. Hans and Gaston had moved on from Snow White, Giselle and the Bimbettes who had gone home and were flirting with about anyone their beer ridden breathe would allow. Naveen announced everyone needed to clear out at 2 and Esmeralda's drunken ass took to the iPod at 1:50 to choose the last song. Everyone stood around watching as Esmeralda slowly scrolled, her shoes were thrown in the corner now and her hair, even though naturally bushy, was somehow worse.

"Everyone ready!" she called and everyone cheered

' _Grips on your waist_

 _Front way, back way_

 _You know that I don't play_

 _Streets not safe'_

Everyone cheered at the chosen song, One Dance by Drake and began to dance enthusiastically, and of course when the chorus came the entire room shouted, "Baby- I like your style!"

Esmeralda and Pocahontas were back to back moving side to side and jiggling around on their now bare feet. Pocahontas had had two light drinks in the end with John Rolfe who proved good company and she spent most of the rest of her evening with him. As the second verse started he asked her to dance again and they did, leaving Esmeralda to find the closest person to her to dance with,

"Phoebus!" she giggled and she pulled at his shirt, "dance with me!"

The two best friends began dancing and laughing, a lot of the dancing meant Phoebus had to try and keep Esmeralda from falling over but that was the least of his worries. Suddenly, as Phillip put Aurora on his shoulders and everyone cheered again, Esmeralda grabbed Phoebus' neck and pulled him in,

"Phoebe!" she whispered and then pulled him forcefully and began making out

"WHoa!" he said as he pulled away, "what the hell was that for!"

"Love you my baby" she sighed, kissing him again before wondering off and dancing with Aladdin.

* * *

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading. This took me a while what with plot lines and stuff and it was soo big.**

 **I have questions I'd love answered!**

 **1\. What's your favourite Disney film?**

 **2\. Which plot line in my story so far is your favourite/most interesting?**

 **3\. Who's costume did you like/think was most fitting?**


	18. A Phony Baloney Tiara

**AH thanks for the reviews guys means so much. I'm going to write some Belle and Adam chapters now and I'm so excited! Yay hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Esmeralda blinked and then chapped her dry lips together. The grey sky was pouring through the half open curtains and her mouth ached for some water. She sat up wearily and looked at the empty space besides her where Pocahontas should be, but wasn't. She flopped back into the pillow and looked down, realising that she had fallen asleep in just her underwear, her costume was bunched around her ankles in what looked like a drunken attempt to get into pyjamas last night. She fumbled around removing the costume before she pulled on her unused pyjamas on. She drifted cautiously from the room and into the huge hallway, lined in red carpet. A huge golden clock above the staircase read '11am'. Esmeralda groaned, rubbing her sore head, she sulked down the stairs and as she reached the bottom she could smell the unmistakable aroma of toast and... eggs! Yum!

"Esmeralda! We thought you'd sleep all day" Naveen grinned. Esmeralda didn't even force a smile "Who's cooking?" she peered into the kitchen and saw long, sleek hair. Pocahontas. Of course.

"Come on" Naveen put a friendly arm around her shoulders and ushered her through to the living room. The mess from last night had seemingly vanished as two middle aged women bustled around with garbage bags and anti-bacterial sprays.

"My parents won't know a thing" Naveen smirked, pulling his green robe tighter. Esmeralda fell in the sofa where Phoebus and Aladdin were sat contently with pyjamas on. Apparently she was the only one with a hangover. Naveen flicked the TV too 'Modern Family' and then sat beside John Rolfe who looked chipper and was actually dressed already!

"How bad is it?" Aladdin asked her,

"On a scale of what?" she asked

Aladdin considered this, "1 to 10. 1 being good, 10 being rat talkingingly bad"

"Ten" Esmeralda sighed. Pocahontas waltzed in waitress style with a tray of coffee mugs. "Wakey, wakey!" she smiled at Esmeralda who downed her coffee immediately and then dished out the rest. She then dashed back to the kitchen and returned with plates of breakfast.

"Get that down you" she said motherly, handing everyone a plate of toast, eggs and avocados.

"Who knew you were such a waitress?" Phoebus joked, "We should have got Tiana to stay"

Everyone giggled, but Naveen only half heartedly agreed.

"Speaking of, her dress was gorgeous!" Esmeralda said, less zombie-like now she'd eaten.

"Totally"

"It was probably Charlotte's, we all know Tiana wouldn't cash out on clothes" Aladdin said

"Wait" Naveen put his fork down "I thought she was... rich"

Esmeralda chuckled "Sure, and I'm rich too"

"Tiana isn't rich" Pocahontas said "she works her butt off at minimum wage"

"She's a hard worker that's for sure- uptight too" Phoebus said, cramming his mouth with bread

Naveen frowned, "I must have got the wrong impression"

* * *

"Just try these on" Adam said indignantly, throwing dresses into Belle's arms,

"You said you'd buy me lunch" she sighed, "it's almost dinner time"

"It's four in the afternoon, maybe if you weren't so fussy-" he shot back, but she cut him off,

"Fine, fine" she puffed, sulking through the curtain and into a fitting room.

It was a Sunday and Adam had dragged Belle to the mall to look for a dress for his fathers 'Christmas Ball'. He had to admit he was having second thoughts about the whole thing, For starters his dad's partners son was a right jerk and always had a beautiful girl on his arm, he made his life a living hell. And it wasn't like his Dad would let him just not come, no. He would pick out a tux and everything because he didn't want him looking like a 'loner' or a 'nerd'. He had to go, he had to take Belle, he had to prove everyone wrong.

On the other hand- what kind of 1999 film plot line was this? He didn't need a girl to prove himself. He didn't need a girl at all. Heck, he didn't even need to prove himself he could turn up in a trash can and hope to not care. But that was the problem, he did care.

"This dress is huge!" Belle called from behind the curtain, "did you even check the size?"

"12?" Adam guessed,

Belle's head appeared from behind the curtain, pouting somewhat, "I'm a 4"

"Alright sorry- not my fault you're skinny as hell"

Belle's eyes widened and her face turned pink. Adam nearly apologised, nearly. It wasn't until a coat hanger came hurtling at him and whacked him in the shoulder did he get even more annoyed.

"Just make do with what you have, Jesus Christ!"

"This is ridiculous" Belle insisted, and she disappeared behind the curtain again, reappearing just two minutes later in a black dress.

She was right, it was huge and it fell off her weird, it looked more like a sack than a dress.

"You're wearing it wrong" he said stubbornly,

"It's the wrong size" she replied,

Adam just blinked, not backing down, "try on the others"

Belle grimaced and stormed through the dreaded curtain again, this time reappearing in a pink dress. This time, it actually did fit and Adam smiled smugly for his own achievement.

"What are you smirking at?" she snapped,

"Oh- nothing" he said, but he looked up properly and realised just how lovely she looked.

She wore a lovely shade of blush pink, the skirt pleated and fell just past her knees and the torso pulled her waist in. The sleeves were cap and emphasised her thin, shapely arms and neck. She looked like some kind of cutesy Vogue model from a fifties themed issue.

"Do I look...weird?" she asked conscientiously ,

Adam thought she looked beautiful. Why was she always covering her figure up in those baggy sweaters and jeans? Why did she always pull her hair back when it sat so prettily on her shoulders? He knew she was pretty but he had totally underestimated her.

"You look OK" he swallowed, "you might be cold, we'll get you a coat"

* * *

Ariel, Jasmine and Rapunzel sat at the far end of the dining room table, crowding around a big bowl of nachos that Louie the cook had made them as an afternoon snack. They'd slept in quite late from the day before and had all showered, now sitting cosily with wet hair and fresh clothes on they shared all news of the party they could.

"And did you see Pocahontas' boyfriend- he was _old_ but so handsome!" Ariel said,

"They make a gorgeous couple" Jasmine nodded,

"I liked the Mario and Luigi costumes" Rapunzel said, "they were funny"

"I think everyone can agree on that" Ariel laughed,

"Oh and Jasmine!" Ariel said quickly, "you and Aladdin totally hit it off- so when's your date?"

Jasmine looked down at her nacho handful and blushed slightly, "Oh I can't believe I agreed to three dates with him!"

"Come on Jas" Ariel said, "we _know_ you sort of like him"

"Whatever" Jasmine shot back, but she grinned, "he better ask me out soon, I'm not patient"

"Trust me, we know- what about you Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked up with big eyes, "what about me?"

"Flynn Rider, Disney High heartthrob, did you guys kiss?" Ariel half teased,

Rapunzel giggled, "Ew no! We didn't kiss, but we talked a lot- he's really sweet"

Jasmine smiled softly, "I think he really likes you, he always acts like a dummy around you"

"H-hey R-r-rapunzel!" Ariel mimicked Flynn playfully and the girls giggled,

A few moments of silence passed, before Jasmine suddenly squealed as her phone lit up

"Guys!" she cried, "Anna's calling- she's going to ask about the party!"

"Oh crap!" Ariel said, and Rapunzel looked confused

"Do I tell her?" Jasmine asked frantically, "quick quick, what do I do?"

"Calm down!" Ariel said, "Answer it!"

"OK!" Jasmine rushed and answered the phone,

"Be casual!" Ariel whispered

"Hey... Anna!" Jasmine said slowly,

"Loudspeaker!" Ariel whispered again and Jasmine put their friend on loudspeaker, putting her phone down on the table

"Hey Jasmine, how are you?"

"I'm good- you're on loudspeaker with me and Ariel and Rapunzel by the way!"

"Oh hey guys!" Anna's voice sang, "so how was the party?"

Jasmine and Ariel exchanged looks,

"It was a lot of fun!" Rapunzel said, "the costumes were crazy!"

Anna giggled, "I saw your selfie on Instagram you guys looked great!"

"You should have seen some of the seniors-"

Rapunzel babbled on about costumes while Ariel and Jasmine just stared at one another, trying to figure out how they could possibly address the issue at hand without causing too much upset.

"Oh man I so wish I could have gone... but I did go ice skating so-"

"Anna" Jasmine said, breathing deeply

"Yeah?" Anna asked obliviously,

"We have to talk to you"

"Sure, what's up?"

Jasmine looked at Ariel, who nodded.

"It's about Hans" Jasmine continued,

"What did he dress as!" Anna squealed, "he hasn't answered any of my texts yet!"

"Anna listen...we-we... saw him kissing a girl at the party" Jasmine said, trying to keep all traces of emotion out of her voice

Rapunzel gasped and Ariel frowned. Silence came from the line.

Moments passed, each girl stared worriedly at the phone and listened as the faint buzz of silence came through.

"Anna?" Ariel asked timidly, "are you OK?"

Anna's voice came through, squeaky and unconcerned, "I don't believe you"

Ariel's jaw dropped, "You don't believe us?"

"Why not?" Jasmine cried, "we wouldn't lie-"

"You guys are just jealous" Anna said, a crack in her voice

"Anna we're trying to protect you" Jasmine insisted

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid" Anna cried, and the line went dead.

Jasmine stared at Ariel, then at Rapunzel and the two gawked back,

"Well what now?" Ariel asked finally

Jasmine shrugged and Rapunzel shook her head,

"We should probably give Mulan a heads up" Ariel suggested, and began dialling her number.

* * *

Pocahontas got home that afternoon, her father had gone to the grocery store and her grandmother was cooking up an early dinner, three bean chilli.

The two sat for an hour or two, Pocahontas told her all about the party and used the time whilst her father way away to gush about John Smith whom her Grandmother really took liking too the idea of. She also explained the whole land problem, Grandmother Willow was less than happy and commented 'those stiff old white people!' and 'he better not be like all those gold diggers!'. She was in the middle of telling her about how she had also met John Rolfe when there was a knock on the door,

Swivelling down from the kitchen stool, Pocahontas answered the door and grinned broadly, seeing John Smith looking handsome as ever.

"I should have called, I know" he said quickly,

"No no" she smiled, "come in, my father isn't home"

John Smith smiled and stepped in but was shocked to see Grandmother Willow leaning at the kitchen counter with an amused grin,

"So you're John Smith" she grinned, "what a _handsome_ young man!"

"I like her very much" John whispered to Pocahontas, before shaking the woman's hand,

"This is my Grandmother" Pocahontas smiled,

"And your the boy who wants to cut up our land" the old woman croaked,

John Smith blushed, "not quite...that's why I'm here

"It is?" Pocahontas said excitedly, but John Smith didn't look anywhere near as happy,

"I tried talking to them like you said" he said, taking both of her hands, "but it's no use, they won't listen- I told them to give up, to leave it alone"

Pocahontas sighed,

"I argued all night but Ratcliffe threatened my job... Pocahontas I-I need this job I can't-"

"I get it" Pocahontas sympathised,

"Young man" Grandmother Willow interrupted sternly, "and you too young lady"

The couple looked earnestly at the woman,

"If you really love each other than this whole land business just doesn't matter"

"But father-" Pocahontas started

"Your father is an understanding man, if you two want to make a change then go right ahead and do it"

"She's right" John Smith said, "We can't let this come between us. We can't throw this all away"

Grandmother Willow took her cue in watching the couple exchange deep looks to let herself out of the room, leaving her cooking on a low heat and with an amused grin she headed out the kitchen.

"Do you really love me?" Pocahontas half whispered,

"I'd rather lose my job than not be with you" he answered, and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Adam drove fiercely home, jolting harshly over speed bumps and darting through red lights. It was a wonder how he got his license.

"You're driving me home, not drag racing" Belle commented, but he just revved the engine.

"I've got to go home quick" he said bluntly, "I won't be long, it's something for my car it's got to go to the garage, then I'll take you home"

Belle sighed. After a long afternoon shopping and after her promised lunch turned out to be something off of the 'saver's' menu, Belle was hungry and fed up.

They pulled into Pegasus Park, the richest part of town where Belle knew a few kids from school lived like Arista and her sisters, in fact, she was sure that the new kid, Naveen, was down here too. However, Adam drove through Pegasus Park and sped down a smaller lane and into, not that Belle knew it was possible, a little estate with even bigger houses.

"Gurgi Manors?" Belle cried, shocked, "you live in Gurgi Manors, not even Mayor Mickey of Disney lives down here!"

"I told you" he said casually, "my dad's loaded"

Belle gawked out of the windows. Everyone had heard of Pegasus Park and how only rich kids lived there. After all, the houses were huge and stately. This was completely different. Adam lived in a near enough mansion. Even taking a stroll down this lane meant you should be rich.

Adam pulled up along side a huge mansion with pillars and decorative statues of angels and cherubs. A little plaque by the grand front door read the house name, "Purrdie Palace"

"Wow" Belle muttered,

"Oh so what I live in a big house" Adam shrugged, annoyed "it's about two hundred years old, it's not that special"

But Belle totally disagreed.

Adam threw the door open and threw his keys at a little chubby man who stood in the large grand foyer.

"Master Adam!" he stammered, "back so soon, I'm afraid dinners not ready yet"

"It's fine Cogsworth I'm going out again"

"Very well Sir," the Butler said, turning towards Belle,

"Oh!" he cried, "may I take your coat?"

"Oh, thank you so much" Belle said and she handed him her coat, looking around she felt very out of place, unaware of the interest the butler was showing in her as a guest

"Wait here" Adam said sternly, and he rushed up the grand staircase.

At that moment a tall, rather lanky, man with tall features strode through the foyer in shiny brown shoes and spoke in a thick french accent.

"Cogsworth!" he cried, "where's my cheese orders? I ordered that brie a month ago!"

Cogsworth immediately forgot the presence of a guest and started childishly mimicking his colleague,

"Cogsworth where's my cheese" he mocked, "Get your own cheese!"

Belle couldn't help but smirk at the mans sudden drop in demeanour,

The tall man poked his tongue out, "it's your job!"

"It's your job!"

"It's your-"

"Will you two stop it!" A woman's soft voice called firmly,

A short, rather chubby and warm looking old lady poked her head in between the two men.

"Stop this bickering!" she ordered in her British accent, "Oh! and in front of a guest!"

The two men turned their heads towards Belle,

"It's a _girl_!" the tall one cried,

"Yes I know it's a _girl_!"

The little old lady rushed forwards and took Belle's hand,

"Oh you're cold, would you like a nice spot of tea love? It'll warm you right up"

Belle glanced at the stairs for sight of Adam and when he didn't immediately appear, she nodded politely,

"Yes please" she smiled,

"I'm Mrs Potts, my dear. Just ignore Cogsworth and Lumiere they're always at it- what did you say your name was?"

"Belle, ma'am"

"Oh no need for ma'am, call me Mrs Potts," she smiled warmly and led Belle into a comfy and warm looking room and sat her on a red plush sofa by an ancient looking fireplace.

She then pulled a tea set tray over towards her guest and allowed Belle to help herself while she lit the fire.

"Now, I suppose you're here with Adam" she pondered, "where's that boy got too?" she said as the fire struck up and the room was lit beautifully.

"Are you his Gran?" Belle asked curiously as she stirred her tea,

"Oh no!" Mrs Potts chuckled, "the housekeeper, though I've known little Adam since he was a baby, I used to take care of him, the lovely little thing"

Belle could have scoffed at that, more like moody and brutish big thing.

"Not that he's like that much more, mind" the woman continued, "he can be quite moody these days. Now, are you his girlfriend?"

Belle coughed on her tea and her eyes streamed a bit,

"Oh dear," Mrs Potts cooed and she handed her a tissue from her skirt pocket.

"Oh I am sorry!" Belle said, "but no, no! We're er- working on a school project"

Mrs Potts nodded, "oh I see- well you're a very lovely thing, polite too!"

Belle smiled appreciatively but before she could reply, the door flew open,

"Belle, what the hell are you doing?" Adam yelled,

"Oh now, Adam, I invited her in for some tea" Mrs Potts started,

"Well Belle isn't really a guest, Mrs Potts" he said angrily, "and we're leaving now anyway- Belle come on I'm taking you home"

"Sorry, Adam, I was only being hospitable" Mrs Potts said calmly,

Belle got up and smiled warmly at the woman before getting out of the room and past Adam, who frankly, was scaring her.

"Oh" Adam added to Mrs Potts, "and tell Lumiere and Cogsworth to stop bloody arguing, I'm sick to death of their sexual tension!" and he slammed the door.

* * *

 **Belle and Adam and Pocahontas and John Smith are my ultimate OTP'S. This chapter gave me so many feels :( sorry it was short but its an important one. A lot happens in terms of plot purposes.**


	19. Every Grain of Rice

Mulan's grandmother had taken her to the mall that Saturday for a new pair of sneakers ready for her position on the soccer team. Mulan suspected that her place on the team was simply a result of somebody else dropping out or a difficulty making numbers, nevertheless she headed for first practice. She had been briefly introduced to everybody at try-outs and recalled Shang warning them all that "My father led this team to victory for twenty years! You will not let that legacy die anymore!" and how Lyle muttered, "His father? That explains why he's the team captain now".

That Monday, Mulan heard her alarm ring loudly and earlier than usual. It was 6am and she struggled tapping at the screen to turn it off before sitting up with sleepy eyes. Downstairs she could hear the coffee machine whirring and her grandmothers slippers scuffing about on the wooden floor. Mulan rolled out of bed and headed to join her grandmother downstairs.

"Good morning, ready for your first day of training?" her gran croaked. Mulan half heartily poured milk out over her cereal and nodded "I guess" she said through a yawn. Her gran nodded and poured two coffees. Mulan knew that her grandmother was always up earlier than everyone else in the mornings, she usually slept restlessly and would walk the dog before 7am. Her parents were still up in bed and would be for another hour or so, Mulan felt like she should still be up in bed too. Shang insisted on early morning Monday starts and late Friday finishes. Her week was going to fill itself with dawn practices and dusk games. She was absolutely dreading it.

Usually Mulan would have caught a ride with Ariel and her sisters, other times her mother would drop her which meant it was a rare occasion when Mulan had to actually walk to school let alone on a cold November morning when the sun was barely out. "7am" Mulan yawned, pacing down the street as the sky lightened into an ashy blue.

"Hey!" Mulan turned her head and saw a lanky boy with his hair in a ponytail, swaggering towards her and a chubby, shorter boy beside him with bushy eyebrows and facial hair.

"What's her name again?" the small one asked in a hoarse voice

"Ping?" Ling shrugged

"No, no it began with an 'M'"

"Mushu?"

"It's Mulan" Mulan said bluntly. The two boys blinked at her before they joined her to walk together.

"Is she wearing makeup?" Yao whispered

"She is a _girl_ " Ling replied rather loudly. Mulan scowled as she pointed her head down,a way from the sharp wind and the stupid, sexist comments. It was becoming clearer why she never saw these boys with girlfriends. She headed straight into the girls changing rooms away from the boys next door. She shivered, her breathe was still causing a cloud of smoke. She changed into sweatpants and a sweater, her arms goose pimpled with cold and the empty changing room made her shiver. She felt colder, lonelier. As she shoved her bag into a locker she spotted Kida, the gym teacher, stroll through looking perky with her own little ice blue sweatsuit on and bouncing on soft white sneakers.

"Morning" she smiled flippantly passing without a second look. A part of Mulan yearned for the young gym teachers company, for her to have stopped and spoken. She wasn't quite sure why, perhaps because she felt lonely. Perhaps she wanted some reassurance, another girl around; but Kida slammed the door and was gone. Mulan closed her locker and then hesitantly walked towards the centre of the field where there were already plenty of guys stood around.

"You let a girl on the team?" Gaston turned to Shang as Mulan came to a slow stop by her teammates.

"We were low on numbers" Shang said bluntly, Mulan's heart dropped.

"Right. Warm up. Two laps and then some push ups" Shang clapped and the entire lot of boys began jogging the field robotically, Mulan following behind.

"We'll never win this year, especially with her" she heard Kokoum comment and was glad that wind was hitting her so hard, otherwise she was sure her tears wouldn't have just been from the pricking of the cold.

"We didn't have a great shot anyway, Disney never win" Yao said.

* * *

Anna spotted her friends that morning, Mulan looked muddy and tired and the others looked uncomfortable but they all waved anyway. Anna however, marched right past them and sat alone ignoring their mutters. She didn't need them anymore, not now she had Hans... or at least that's what she told herself. The way they had lied about him was jealous, ridiculous. First Elsa, and now her friends. She knew they were just being silly, none of them understood. Jasmine spent her life avoiding boys, Ariel only ogled that senior in the production, Mulan never mentioned any kind of guy and Rapunzel... well she hardly knew her. Anna weighed up the pros and cons in her mind before slumping her head on the desk.

 _No, no, no. I don't need them_. She told herself. Anna instead spent her lunch time with Hans and his friends.

"Anna!" Hans cried, surprised "What are you doing?" Anna stood with her lunch tray at his table, Kronk, Kokoum, Gaston and LeFou and The Bimbettes blinked up at her.

"I- I thought I could sit with you... you are my boyfriend" Anna smiled. The bimbettes giggled but Anna didn't seem to notice. "Sure" Hans said with a smirk, and he exchanged looks with Gaston as they all shuffled along the bench for Anna who sat, nibbling a sandwich.

"So, Anna" Gaston leaned across the table "Your sister Elsa's pretty hot"

Anna coughed and looked up, "Oh yes... she is quite pretty"

"Is she single?" he continued

"Yes but-"

"I need a date for a party, I wonder if she's interested" Gaston smirked,

"She's a little shy" Anna tried bluntly. Gaston fell back into his seat at his tone and turned to talk to Claudia and Hans joined in, ignoring her all together while Anna tore into a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Anna" Anna looked up and smiled, she saw Kristoff looking down at her. His blonde hair was covering the top of his eyelids and he was loosely holding a can of cola.

"Kristoff!" Anna greeted. Suddenly Hans' head turned from his friends and he was looking irritably at the exchange between the juniors.

"I found some lavender oil, my mum had some, bottles of it in fact" he said, ignorant to Hans' annoyed expression.

"Oh great" Anna smiled "We can test it out before Hawkins wants it. We have until January"

"Cool, we'll do it over Christmas or something"

Anna nodded, "Sure!" Kristoff barely said goodbye before moping away to sit at another table.

"Who was that?" Hans half snapped.

"Kristoff, we're doing a science project" Anna smiled. Gaston pulled a face at Hans who nodded.

"How about we do something this weekend?" he slurred in Anna's face, "We could go to the movies with Gaston and Giselle- a double date"

"Or me!" Laura cried, "Not Giselle!"

Anna shrugged with a simpering smile, "Yeah OK that sounds cute"

"Maybe swap Giselle for Elsa?" Gaston chuckled and Anna just looked down at her lunch tray.

* * *

Tiana bustled about that lunch time, Mr Walt had given them an old office to use for yearbook committee. It was pretty small but had lots of desks for use and they had set up printers, computers and a design table for the book. Photos were hung up everywhere, sketches scattered across tables and a notebook entitled 'Quotes' lay across Tiana's appointed desk- empty. Tiana and Lottie sat, typing away and going over themes. Choosing how many prom pages and how many freshmen pages were sufficient.

"Hey, Tia" Lottie sighed, "I'm gonna head off and grab me a sandwich"

"Oh, sure Lottie, I'm sorry I didn't realise it was lunch already"

"You want me to get you anything?" she offered, pulling her pink coat on

"It's fine" Tiana smiled,

"OK Sugar, we can share a sandwich" she insisted and Tiana grinned at how good of a friend she was, and she headed to the canteen in her little clicking kitten heels. However, just a few moments later Tiana heard the office door open,

"Let me guess" Tiana said, not looking from her laptop screen "you forgot your money?"

"Forget money? Unlikely" a soft Mediterranean accent answered,

"Naveen?" Tiana looked up and saw him smouldering over at her, now casually sitting in Lottie's chair opposite her

"What do you want?" she snapped, "another non-obliging kiss?"

Naveen's face dropped somewhat, "Not quite- in fact I feel mislead"

"Mislead?" Tiana cried, " _You_ kissed _me_!"

"Whatever" he shrugged with a grin, "dressing like that I thought you were..."

Tiana raised her eyebrows, "You thought what? I was rich?"

Naveen half nodded,

"You are shameful" she spat,

"Oh come on" he laughed "I'm not that bad... in fact I'm pretty good"

"Your modesty becomes you" Tiana shook her head, "you really should leave now, now you know I'm just a waitress"

"A waitress" Naveen repeated, "I kissed a waitress!"

Tiana tutted, "You really are a spoilt little rich boy!"

"Here Tia they had cheese and tomato and- Oh!" Lottie headed in, sandwich in hand but stopped suddenly when she caught Naveen swinging in her chair,

"Thanks Lottie" Tiana smiled

"Naveen what are you doing here, sweetheart?" Charlotte cooed,

"He was just leaving" Tiana stated, but neither were listening now

"I hardly saw you at that party!" She grinned,

"I was spending my time with the wrong people then" he flirted, "I hope to see more of you, my angel"

Charlotte giggled uncontrollably, "Oh please, Naveen I'm flattered!"

Tiana sighed loudly,

"A date then, Miss La Bouff" he grinned,

"Oh we could do lunch!" she beamed,

"Why of course" he agreed but didn't arrange anything, "I'll be seeing you"

And Naveen left, with a fleeting glance at Charlotte who was blushing and giggling, and a little wink at Tiana.

* * *

HSM rehearsals had been stretched to three times a week now and were slowly lasting longer and longer. No one found it boring or a chore, just very tiring. They had a good time learning lines and lyrics, acting out scenes and everyone was looking forward to choreography. Everyone was pretty excited... everyone except Ariel. Mainly Ariel had already learnt all of her lines. Keeping on top of her homework was easy and she had finished the schools swimming programme last year; the youngest student ever to do it. With the exception of Naveen's party Ariel had nothing to do and so she sat watching the real cast learn their lines and run scenes whilst she sat, knowing that in just a few months she'll be helping Vanessa lip sync and look great. Most rehearsals almost brought tears to her eyes, especially some days when Mr Crabs would ask 'how are you?' and 'are you sure you don't want to join choir?'. She knew he was being nice but sometimes she just wanted to scream at him that No! She didn't want to do choir she wanted a role! She wanted Vanessa to stop blackmailing her, she wanted Eric to notice her and to have spoken to her at Naveen's, she wanted everyone to know what was going on."

"Vanessa, Eric, let's run lines for the rooftop scene" Crab clicked. Vanessa flipped her hair and turned her body to face the room as though this was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Esmeralda rolled her eyes as Vanessa dramatically read her lines and Eric conversed back.

"She only landed this role because Clopin doesn't know how much of a bitch she is" Esmeralda tutted, flipping through her own script.

"Speak louder, she didn't quite hear you" Pocahontas replied sarcastically. Esmeralda rolled up her script and whacked her friends arm playfully, poking her tongue out.

"What are you two doing?" Mr Crab pulled his reading glasses off irritably.

"Nothing" Esmeralda and Pocahontas smiled in union. Vanessa and Eric continued reading, Esmeralda and Pocahontas stopped their chatter and watched on, at least until a loud, default ringing of a Samsung rang loudly. Everyone fumbled awkwardly in their pockets, even the teachers. The ringing stopped and Pocahontas put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

Everyone looked up at her as though angry it hadn't been their phone and watched as Pocahontas quietly spoke to the phone and then hung up.

"I'm sorry, Sirs" she said quickly, standing and pulling her bag over her shoulder "I've got to go- family emergency"

Clopin casually nodded, "of course" and Mr Crab looked a little less happy but waved her off, Pocahontas left abruptly without any explanation to Esmeralda who was now left with just Phoebus.

Phoebus, after the kiss with his best friend at the party, now felt sadly awkward around her. Not that she had mentioned it, in fact, he doubted she remembered but it had a real effect on him and he didn't know how to act now. Even more, he wasn't sure if anyone else knew. Flynn had left the party early and hadn't been in school that day, Aladdin had acted normal and so had Pocahontas and Phoebus wanted to ask if they knew without telling them.

"Right" Clopin clapped and Phoebus shook his head of Esmeralda, "Come back for rehearsals Thursday and Friday we're going to begin singing lessons"

Vanessa smirked up at Ariel and Ariel's face reddened,

"Of course- you don't have to attend Vanessa we all know your throat's still in bad condition... are you getting it checked?"

"Oh yes" Vanessa lied, "In fact they think an operation may be in order over the Christmas period"

There were a few mutters and the teachers 'oohd' and Vanessa pouted. Ariel felt the anger boil up in her, she wanted to pull at her long brown hair and tell everybody what a liar she was but then she glanced at Eric, catching his eye for a bleak moment and wondered if after the play he'd consider a date- and then she could tell him everything.

"Off you go then- good work today!" Clopin said and everybody bustled for their things,

Ariel watched as Esmeralda shoved her cardigan into her bag and Phoebus lingered behind her. They had been nice to her and her friends at the party, they hadn't hung out with Hans or Vanessa or anyone remotely mean- dare she tell them what Vanessa was doing? Esmeralda seemed outspoken enough and Phoebus was pretty casual. How would they go about it?

"Hey" Ariel said abruptly and without realising

Esmeralda and Phoebus blinked up at her as Aurora and Naveen, Eric and Vanessa headed from the auditorium

"Hey" Esmeralda grinned, "Ariel, right?"

Ariel nodded meekly, she now had no idea and practically feared telling them, her crush on Eric was embarrassing enough but if his girlfriend knew would she be as ruthless as Vanessa? Worse?

"Did you enjoy the party?" Phoebus asked as the three headed up the stairs,

"Yeah it was really good-Vanessa was there"

"God she looked ridiculous" Phoebus laughed, and Ariel thought about his fake moustache and overalls

"Tell me about it, she takes everything way to seriously" Esmeralda grimaced, "but you looked cute, Red"

Ariel smiled at the nickname, remembering how Flynn had called her it too,

"Thanks it was pretty last minute" she chuckled,

"Hey don't be down about not having a role" Esmeralda softened, "Vanessa can barely sing- I mean have you heard her?"

Phoebus shook his head, "Nope"

"Exactly" Esmeralda smiled, "once she sings and it's terrible the cat's out of the bag!"

"Hey-Es we should go see where Pocahontas has got to" Phoebus said

"Sure sure" Esmeralda said, "anyway- see ya Red"

Ariel watched as the two headed off, glad she hadn't said anything. "Cat's out of the bag" she repeated in her head, but if Vanessa did sing- really sing- everyone would know about Eric and Ariel couldn't bare the embarrassment and awkwardness.

 _Singing for Vanessa,_ she thought is the only way I _'m going to even remotely be in this production. I might as well get it done with._

* * *

Mulan was exhausted. The extra hour that morning running around the cold field tired her out, not to mention she was the slowest in the team. She was shocked that when she finished running laps it was only just the warm up and luckily for her, Shang decided that since the team were so out of shape they'd meet each morning for practice. Most of the team didn't mind but Mulan could have cried. Every morning she'd have to hear comments about her gender and how terrible she was? That didn't exactly sound fun. She even heard a bunch of them laughing afterwards about her pink sneakers. Admittedly, she shed a few tears in the toilets before homeroom but tried not to think much of it for the rest of the day.

She plodded home a little earlier than she was supposed too. She had a free period last and although they were supposed to be studying through it, Mulan decided to leave a few minutes early to avoid the hustle of getting through crowds. She was already drained, Jasmine would have usually convinced her friend not to skip school (even if it was five minutes) but she could see how drained her friend was and told her to get a good sleep. She headed out of the carp park and round the corner, taking a stroll to not hurt her feet anymore.

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

Mulan turned to the voice and saw a bulky and fair haired boy heading towards her,

She stopped and stared at him as he came to her side,

"Hey" he repeated with a smile

"Hi" she said slowly,

"Sorry- I'm Hercules from soccer" he said with a friendly smile

"Oh!" Mulan said, now recognising him, "right- hey!"

"Hey" he repeated with a chuckle,

"Listen if Shang sent you to kick me off the team-" she began with a sigh

"Oh no no" he said waving her to stop, "listen those guys gave you a tough time today"

"Right... yeah" she agreed,

"We've never had a girl on the team and I think you could be good" he continued, "I want to help... I mean I hate those guys they used to pick on me too"

Mulan raised an eyebrow, "they did?"

"Oh come on" he said, "I used to be a scrawny nobody"

Mulan tilted her head,

"Look you've got the build, and the stamina and if you have the determination we can do it"

"Do _what_ exactly?" she asked

"Extra training. You could be great, so great that those guys won't say a single bad word"

Mulan just blinked unsure if he was serious or not, unsure whether to accept his offer or quit altogether.

"Hercules!" the two turned and saw a tall, thin girl heading towards them, as she approached Hercules blushed.

"Are we going bowling or what?" she latched onto his arm,

"Sure, Meg" he grinned and then turned to Mulan again "Just consider it, yeah?"

"Yeah... thanks Hercules" Mulan smiled

"Don't mention it" he saluted her and then he and his girlfriend (Mulan assumed) headed in the opposite direction, leaving Mulan to think over his offer.


	20. No One Smashes into Mulan Like Gaston

Happy Hallowe'en Everyone! I really wanted to post by hallowe'en, currently watching Hocus Pocus which is my absolutely favourite! AH! What's everyones favourite Hallowe'en films?

A quick note: I really didn't get the ball rolling with Mulan quick enough so expect a few bulk chapters for her~sorry guys.

* * *

Aladdin sat at the table scoffing down the last of the coco pops. Sadly it really was the last as Aladdin scraped up several actual coco pops and the rest was broken, powdery cereal-mess. Genie was reading a newspaper and his presence had become ordinary now. Although only supposed to be staying until Christmas he had furthered his trip to Easter deciding that he didn't want to cut his visit short as he couldn't guarantee when the next visit would be.

"Oh but Genie we don't have that much food and-" his mother argued, feeling guilty

"Don't be stupid, sis" he laughed, "I'll chip in, I'm an honest man you know"

And so Genie did chip in, Aladdin wanted to ask how he was still making money while not being away and working but when he asked his mum she flicked him on the ear and told him not to ask people about money. Ten minutes later she kissed his ear and apologised.

So Aladdin enjoyed Genie's company, even sometimes a bit more than anyone else', he proved very funny and even helped him with his Halloween outfit. He also introduced him too Flynn and Phoebus when they bumped into them at the mall and even they agreed Genie was a nice, funny guy.

"Bye, Aladdin and make sure you get to school on time"

"Sure and could you grab more coco pops" he said, as his mum pulled her handbag over her shoulder

"They're not very healthy... I'll get oatmeal" she kissed her son on his forehead, patted her brother on the back and headed out of the apartment.

"So" Genie said, leaning in, "when's this date with this Yasmine girl?"

"Jasmine" Aladdin corrected him, "And... I don't know..."

Genie raised an eyebrow,

"Genie I... I... told her I was" he paused, "... I said I was rich"

Genie sighed, "And you think she'll dump you if you're not?"

"I think she'll dump me if she knows I've lied" Aladdin dropped the spoon into the bowl with a little plop,

"Well here's an idea- Tell her the truth!" his eyes slightly bulged as he said 'truth'

"No way!" Aladdin said, "if Jasmine knew I was really some crummy poor kid... she'd laugh at me"

Genie sighed again and just glanced on at his nephew glumly,

"Alright alright" Aladdin said, standing up and pulling his leather jacket on, a gift from his uncle "I've got to be confident- cool!"

There was a pause,

"How do I look?" he asked, stiffening his chest

"Like-like a prince" Genie smiled quite sadly, slightly disappointed in his nephews decision to still try and trick this girl who from the sounds of it, was too clever to keep up for too long.

"I'll ask her out today, take her to dinner over Christmas holidays"

"Sounds like a good plan" Genie nodded,

Aladdin slung his backpack over his shoulder and Genie stood up, and they both headed for the car.

* * *

Mulan lugged herself out of bed that morning and again, shuffled to school in the cold with her coat pulled closely to her. It had been nearly a week now, it was slowly getting colder and colder every morning and Mulan physically groaned at the thought of training in the snow. As she reached the changing rooms she pulled off her layers and then made her way to the field like she had been doing for the past four days. Yawning, she made her way to the centre with Hercules who was less sleepy and was becoming friendlier and friendlier, the only one on the team to be. He didn't speak as they walked, Mulan figured that by now he had learned Mulan was way to tired to be having full blown conversations. He was so energetic, she really didn't get it.

"Morning" Shang boomed, "I hope you're all ready for some actual game today"

Gaston clapped and grinned, "Finally!"

Hercules sighed, "Oh God... he can be pretty violent" he muttered to Mulan, "try and be on his team or you'll be injured, without a doubt"

Mulan's eyes widened at the information just surpassed and glanced at Gaston who was bouncing on his feels now, she gulped.

"It'll be OK" Hercules said quickly, catching her expression.

But it wasn't OK. Not really.

Shang had split the team into two and although she barely knew him, she felt awkward to have been away from Hercules who was really going out his way to make her feel somewhat welcome and, just her luck, she was paired against Gaston who had an aggressive glint in his eye; better for football than for soccer. As predicted, the game was casual, a way for Shang to checks strengths and weaknesses. Lyle and Chen-Po were put in goal and Mulan ran around... for lack of better word... flimsily and unsure and because she was so focused on just trying to kick at something that wasn't her own chin, she hadn't noticed Gaston 'accidentally' running straight into her and then laughing about it afterwards with Ling and Yao.

Bruised in the arm and muddy, Mulan fell to the grass as Shang ended practice and the team headed off to the changing rooms to get ready for homeroom. Mulan wiped her face, she wasn't sure whether what she wiped was tears, sweat or dew but the pain was there, physical and mental.

"Mulan" Shang called over his shoulder, "training's over, hit the showers"

Hercules lingered and walked slowly back, Mulan watched as even the friendliest of the bunch looked back at her hopelessly.

She sighed, and swallowed and stood up. Limping a bit she caught up with him,

"Her-Hercules?" she called,

"Hey" he smiled sadly, "Are you OK, did Gaston hurt you?"

She sighed again and nodded,

"Listen... you can tell Shang and-"

"No" she said bluntly, "I want to take up your offer... if it still stands"

Hercules smiled, "Of course it does, I'm here to help"

* * *

Rapunzel, Ariel, Jasmine and Mulan crowded around the table in the cafeteria, ten minutes into their lunchtime. Mulan was in higher spirits now she had eaten and taken up Hercules' offer, arranging to meet him tomorrow for training. She'd told her friends who agreed he was such a nice guy and then they gave her a pep talk. Jasmine sat, eating a bowl of pasta while Ariel gushed about Eric and how he had found his Instagram.

"But there aren't any photos of him and his girlfriend... do you think they broke up?"

"Do you think he had a girlfriend in the first place? What if Vanessa was lying?" Rapunzel bit her lip,

Ariel's eyes widened "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It makes sense" Jasmine shrugged

"You guys are right!"

"Duh, I usually am" Jasmine joked,

"So... should I talk to him? If he has no girlfriend I suppose there's no real problem"

But at that moment the doors swung open and students poured in, amongst them was Eric and Vanessa holding hands. Vanessa's shoulder was pressed firmly to his and she was smiling lovingly up at him.

"Ariel..." Jasmine sighed "...It's OK"

Ariel's shoulders dropped "God, I feel so stupid"

"Come on Ariel, Vanessa's horrible" Mulan said, "he's not going to stay with her long"

Ariel just shook her head, "It's fine"

All of her friends tilted their heads pitifully,

"If he doesn't think you're amazing then he isn't worth it" Jasmine declared, and her confidence fell short as she spotted Anna over on another table, her face was in a slight frown and Hans was ignoring her.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, looking at Jasmine

And then slowly all four girls were looking over at Anna who was unaware and chewing on a sandwich.

"I hate seeing her like this" Mulan pondered, "Can't we do something-"

"No" Jasmine said bluntly, "He kissed Snow and she didn't believe us"

Mulan's face saddened, "He's ruining her then"

"She must believe us on some level" Ariel said, "she knows, I know she does"

"So what? She'd rather a rubbish boyfriend than no boyfriend?" Mulan asked,

"I don't know" Ariel shrugged, "I guess she's going to have to figure it out herself"

Rapunzel's big eyes became watery, "do you guys... I mean... do you think Flynn kisses other girls?"

Ariel, Jasmine and Mulan exchanged glances

"You're not going out officially- are you?" Jasmine asked

"No no!" Rapunzel said quickly, "But I think, I think he likes me"

Jasmine smiled, "I think so too"

Rapunzel grinned, "Really!"

"Well do you like him?" Ariel raised an eyebrow and Rapunzel blushed

"You so do!" Ariel answered her own question, and Rapunzel giggled a bit

And then they all started squealing quietly, but Jasmine couldn't help but stare over at Anna who was looking sadder than she'd ever seen her and Hans who hadn't even glanced at her once.

* * *

Phoebus and Esmeralda had their last period free, Frollo had assigned an essay and they decided they'd get started with the tutoring. They took up a seat in the common room away from the other seniors and Phoebus ran her through his essay plan,

"You plan your essays?" Esmeralda grimaced

"You don't?"

"Sometimes for English, usually I just wing it" she shrugged,

"See philosophy isn't like English" he began, "you need evidence, names and dates and ideas and why... you've got to back yourself up with facts"

Esmeralda blinked and Phoebus continued,

"English you can make it up and interpret but this isn't like that you see?"

"I see" Esmeralda nodded, "So how are we planning this?"

Phoebus ran her through his plan, and watched as she took notes and created her own in a spindly mind map with different colours for each points. He watched her scrawled penmanship rush across the paper and how she'd tuck her frizzy hair behind her ear and every now and then ask a question or add something,

"You could extend on his point" she'd say, pressing her pen to her temple and leaning on it slightly, and then she'd write again, swapping pens frantically and scraping a red line on her thumb and her bracelets would jingle as she wrote and she'd read over her point, absent minded muttering it to herself,

and he was mesmerised. Absolutely and completely, mesmerised.

* * *

Elsa and Anna hadn't been the same for the past few months and December was right around the corner, Christmas; their favourite time of the year. Anna had been spending her time texting Hans and Elsa had noticed she'd even started sitting with him at lunch times. She wondered what had happened to Jasmine, Ariel, Mulan and the other, newer girl with short hair. She had hinted a few days ago, asking if Anna was inviting them round for a sleepover as she hadn't done in a while, Anna just shook her head and changed the subject. Elsa had avoided eye contact with Hans whenever she saw him, which was frequently as he was in her year and most of her classes. Elsa had even found herself lying when her mother had come into her room last week to ask if Anna's new boyfriend 'was any good?'. Elsa shrugged and claimed she hardly knew him but that wasn't true. She saw he was mean, she saw his sleazy friends and she knew he was causing problems for Anna but she also knew had she told her mother that, Anna would never talk to her again. She knew she'd have to let her figure it out for herself.

That Thursday however, after school, Anna brought Hans round rather cleverly on a night where their parents were out for dinner. She had chirpily said, "Hey you know my sister Elsa, right!" To which Elsa, already in her sweats, a tank top and sweatpants and she was digging into a packet of gummie bears. Anna and Hans headed into the family living room, plopped onto the sofa and she immediately switched on Adventure Time.

"You watch cartoons?" he asked with a scoff,

"Only sometimes" Anna said, though Elsa knew she was lying as the two of them spent numerous Saturdays indulging in Stephen Universe and Adventure Time, Elsa's favourite being the Ice King. Elsa shuffled from the kitchen and sat in the opposite sofa, trying to be as comfortable as possible in her own house whilst her horrible classmate sat making himself at home.

"Here" he said, "put on something a bit more... well... funny"

Anna complied and passed him the remote, and Hans immediately switched on South Park,

"Now you see" he said, "if you like cartoons watch South Park at least its an adult cartoon and it's hilarious"

Elsa endured a whole three minutes of the so called 'hilarious' show before having to leave the room sick of the obnoxious noise the show caused and the crude jokes.

Heading back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice, she spotted their phones on the marble surface and waited for a moment of silence to pass before she clicked the home buttons. Anna's phone, smaller than his, lit up to show a pretty background of a selfie of her and Hans, she looked chirpy while he looked uninterested. Elsa sighed, she remembers when Anna's background was of them two. Then she clicked Hans and raised an eyebrow at seeing only a default wallpaper, was his phone new or was he just one of 1% who kept the default? She glanced through the hallway into the living room where she heard the TV blaring and Hans chuckle. She pulled at the notification bar and her eyes widened. An ignored text from Anna,

"Hey, I'm in the cafeteria where are you?"

Elsa stopped herself from being angry and assumed after she sent the text, she had spotted him.

Another text,

"Let me know about Saturday then xx" from someone called 'Chel'

"Chel and I are still together stop fucking texting her" From 'Tulio'

"stop stealing my aftershave I swear I'm gonna punch you" from 'Laurence'

"going to Don Bluth Mall this sat, usually some hot girls ther u coming?" from Gaston

Elsa shuddered. Not a single text there meant anything good about his character and Elsa drew a deep breathe, to stop herself from bursting there and then.


	21. Just Around the Riverbend-theoretically

**AH guys so Christmas is around the corner! love it I'm excited for this chapter! Imagine this chapter is the last week of Christmas before school and the next chapter will be Christmas holidays.**

* * *

With Christmas just weeks away, the students of Disney High fell into a cosy and cinnamon scented haze of Christmas Carols and woollen scarves. It was true, the town of Disney took Christmas very seriously. The mall was decorated months in advance, glistening in tinsel and holly sprigs. Every shop blared Christmas Carols and Mariah Carey and everywhere you went a fake Christmas tree branch poked at you. And as if hanging out at the mall on the weekend surrounded by fake Santa's and ball-balls wasn't enough, school was just as bad. The younger years, and even a few seniors too, would make a point to wear Santa hats while the lockers were framed with red and gold tinsel and the teachers classrooms were all given a mini Christmas tree by order or Principal Walt himself whom loved Christmas and reminded the students of it every year. And the worst part of it all, no one could deny the happiness in the atmosphere.

"I hate Christmas assembly" Flynn would groan "Walt always does the boring speech and tells that story about how he got his wife a puppy and-"

"Oh!" Esmeralda cried, "-and how he put it in a hat box and they called her Lady, I love that story"

"Well you're the only one" Flynn would snap, and Phoebus would remind him that "Walt's a decent principal, even if he does tell that story every year".

This year, however, Flynn reacted surprisingly differently. As predicted, the principal told his students the famous puppy story come December 1st and as they took their seats in the Auditorium Pocahontas and Esmeralda sighed, awaiting Flynn's ramblings.

"You know what" he said as they filed out of the assembly,

"You fell asleep?" Esmeralda asked,

Flynn shot her a look, "no, I don't always fall asleep you know!"

"Fine,fine, what?"

"That's actually a cute story- I mean Rapunzel would love a puppy and - hey hey!" he cried as his friends all grinned broadly, "don't get it twisted I'm not going to get her a puppy or anything and I don't-"

"You love her!" Pocahontas cried,

"What!" Flynn squawked, stopping dead in his tracks, "I just said I don't!"

"You totally love her!" Esmeralda joined in, "the puppy story sparked you all up!"

"sparked what up?" a sweet voice was heard and the gang turned to face a wide eyed Rapunzel,

"Oh-er" Flynn started,

"It annoys Flynn" Aladdin said, "Walt tells it every year"

"Oh, well I loved it!" Rapunzel sighed, "it was so sweet and oh how I'd love a little puppy!"

"Funny that" Esmeralda muttered and Flynn narrowed his eyes. At that moment Ariel appeared from the assembly hall and tugged on Rapunzel's upper arm,

"Come on Rapunzel we gotta go, Jafar will get all angry and he can be scary"

"See you later guys" Rapunzel said quickly and she hurried away with Ariel,

"She's like a big puppy herself if you ask me" Phoebus said,

"Now now," Esmeralda grinned, "don't go making eyes at Flynn's girl!"

Flynn groaned, "she's not my girl, she's whoever wants her girl and I'm not getting her a puppy and-"

Flynn started down the corridor rambling on and on about how he didn't care in many phrases and statements while the rest of the group followed, scoffing and raising their eyebrows at his blatant denial.

* * *

Belle wrapped her old black coat around her as she headed across the courtyard to the art block for her first lesson. The assembly hall was cold and she had shivered the whole way through Mr Walt's speech, not that it mattered. She had heard it before, but she had to admit it always warmed her heart a little. She's always wanted a puppy and she rather liked the sound of 'Lady', the principals little dog, her father had not allowed pets aside the scrappy dog they had for a few years, Phillipe, died, not long after her mother had.

She enjoyed art, she wasn't all that good, but she did enjoy it. She headed over and saw a handful of classmates already by the door, waiting for the teacher to show up and let them in, among them a huge figure in a black trench coat looking oddly quite smart.

"Adam?" Belle asked, pulling at his shoulder

he turned to face her and his eyes widened, "Hey, Belle"

"I didn't know you took art" she raised an eyebrow,

Adam just shrugged, ignoring her question "Did you make sure that dress has stayed in its cover?"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes, "I haven't even glanced at it, it's safe"

"Good" he nodded, "Remember Saturday December 19th-"

"8:00pm" she finished for him, "I know, I know... do you ever talk about anything else?"

Adam blinked at her and there was a long pause,

"Dinner" he said simply

"Pardon?" Belle asked, bewildered

"What's your favourite food?"

Belle looked on, confused "I guess I like... biscuits"

"Biscuits?" he half chuckled, "a whole world of meats and breads and international foods and... and you go for _biscuits?_ "

"Well what do you like?"

Adam looked taken aback as though he'd never expected her to ask him in return, "Oatmeal is nice"

Belle laughed, "a whole world of meats and breads and international foods and you go for oatmeal?"

Adam stifled a laugh, and pulled an unconvincing scowl, "oh whatever"

* * *

Tiana scrolled through the collection of yearbook photos her and Lottie had picked up, her folders were separated into printed, not printed and then numbered by page. She finished uploading photos from the party and then began clicking through them. There were some great shots and Tiana had made sure that alcohol was scarce from the images particularly in their hands. The first few were of Lottie and the cheer squad, grinning at the camera on the porch from different angles. There were a few blurred photos, a few random shots of the dance floor and of the kitchen surfaces. One of Gaston and Hercules, Gaston grinning at the camera and Hercules smiling politely, Meg's big ponytail visible behind him. A few photos were of the junior girls that Tiana didn't know very well, Ariel and Jasmine and Rapunzel all looking very cute and grinning, hands around each others waists and shoulders. Jasmine truly glowed and Tiana felt a hint of jealousy, a realisation that she hadn't even had any photos of herself. She continued scrolling through photos of Esmeralda and Pocahontas and their selfies, smiley and pouty. There were a few shots taken by Lottie of Kronk and plenty of Naveen- some centred and others off guard. Then Tiana saw a photo, one that made her look closely at the screen. It was of her, she was in the pretty arctic blue dress, shimmering in the camera's flash. She was off guard, leaning against the kitchen counter, she had a pen in her hand and a focused expression concentrating on something on the counter by her but you couldn't see it in the photo. Tiana knew it was a crossword she had found in a pile that she was completing in boredom even though a few had already been filled in. She smiled, amused at seeing how concentrated she looked. She went to click next before spotting the left side of the image. Within the crowd of heads turned to the mini bar or the fridge, or even the clear side profile of Tinker Bell pouring a some glasses of 'green fairy' shots; was Naveen. He had the Jack Sparrow wig and facial hair sprawled over his shoulder, a can of cola in his hand and a dazed look, smiling over at... it couldn't be? Her? Tiana squinted. It was apparent, he was staring at her... he looked a lot younger suddenly, puppy love-looking young boy and he had the smallest grin.

Tiana grinned. She grinned very broadly, and immediately cursed herself for it. She knew, really, he was probably off right now flirting with Aurora or some other rich, pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She knew he wouldn't want to be with her, she knew the kiss he gave her that night meant nothing especially since he'd found out she wasn't rich or even remotely wealthy. Still, though Tiana smiled and continued to stare at the image.

"Hey Tia!" Lottie headed in in her cheer outfit, Red, black and gold complete with the 'Mickey Mouse' mascot on the back of the top.

"Charlotte, aren't you freezing?"

"I'm frozen stiff" she joked, "How's the yearbook photos going?"

Tiana rushed to click off the photo and instead opened a photo of Charlotte posing as Marilyn Monroe in her costume,

"Oh these photos look great!" Charlotte beamed, "I've managed to prepare pages for the party so we just have to choose the best ones"

"Sounds great" Tiana agreed, glancing at the thumbnail of the photo, _her_ photo. The one of her and Naveen.

"Right let's go get some lunch" Charlotte announced, pulling her little pink coat on over her uniform

"Sure" Tiana said, pulling her coat and scarf on too and then they headed off to the cafeteria.

Naveen knocked at the door to the yearbook editing office,

"Charlotte, Tiana?" he knocked again, harder and the door gave way

Naveen peered in and saw the empty office, a box of photos ready for putting in sat and Naveen felt a curious glint his eye. He headed over, closing the door behind him and began sifting slowly through the photos. There were a few from freshmen year, Charlotte with braces, detailed with pink and Tiana with a huge green sweatshirt, Meg was next to them too, her little waist wasn't so little and she looked a lot younger than the other girls. There was also one of Phoebus and Flynn, without facial hair and their slender bodies but with weedy arms and baby faces. Naveen grinned, a twang of unhappiness hit him. He knew that despite having made friends, he'd never have a bond with them that they had with each other. They knew each other for years, he only knew them for a few months.

He spotted Tiana's laptop, a frog sticker by the mouse-pad and a cup of cold coffee rested on the desk beside it. Naveen spotted the party thumbnails and opened the already open tabs, a photo of Lottie was open and Naveen rolled his eyes a bit but laughed. He opened the next one and his eyebrows raised. A photo of him, looking dumbly over at the other side of the room... but he knew it wasn't the kitchen wall he was looking at. Tiana, sat with a scrunched up face and pen rested neatly by her cheek. He smiled there and then too at the image of her and sighed. He glanced at the coffee cup and could smell it strongly in its coldness, it was black coffee and smelt pretty cheap- he scolded himself for being so snobbish-

He remembered a book he read last year on the air plane home from a holiday in Spain. He remembered how his phone had fallen and smashed at the airport and he bought the first book he saw for some inflight entertainment which happened to be a poem book, full of poems of different sorts. He thought then, looking at the photo of Tiana, of the poem 'Ma Belle Evangeline' by Ray Fly,

' _Look how she lights up the sky_

 _Ma Belle Evangeline_

 _So far above me yet I_

 _Know her heart belongs to only me,_

 _Je t'adore, je t'aime, Evangeline_

 _You're my queen of the night_

 _So still, so bright_

 _That someone as beautiful as she_

 _Could love someone like me_

 _Love always finds a way, it's true_

 _And I love you, Evangeline.'_

* * *

After cheer practice, Cindy rushed to change to eat before lunch ended. She headed out of the changing room, quite uncomfortable. She checked her top was on the right way round but as she headed out over to the cafeteria feeling as though something was wrong, maybe her bra was mis-clipped?

"Er-Cindy?" turning quickly to see Charles, Cinderella gasped and grinned idiotically.

"Hey Charles" she cried,

"I think you- your shoes are on the wrong feet"

Cinderella's grin faded and she looked slowly down at her brown boots that were indeed on the wrong foot. She groaned, knowing exactly why she felt so damn uncomfortable.

"Oh... goodness" she sighed, embarrassed

Charles laughed and she reddened even more.

"Here," he softened, and he pulled her to the side of the corridor out of the way,

He knelled down as if ready to propose and patted his thigh.

Cindy grimaced, looking at him quizzically, "what are you doing?"

"Well quickly then" he laughed, "you have to change your shoes"

Cinderella was very hesitant and she sat slowly down on his thigh as if on a bench and began unlacing her shoes very quickly and fiddly and swapped them over. Then when she was finished, she jumped up and Charles did too as if he hadn't just had a 75lb girl on his leg.

"Cool" he said, "now you don't have two left feet"

Cinderella giggled and tucked her hair behind her ears,

"Well I'll see you around" he said casually, and headed the other way. Leaving Cinderella pink and with her shoes on correctly.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to you in rehearsals the other day?" Naveen raised his eyebrow as he pushed the auditorium door open,

"Oh right" Pocahontas frowned, "I had to go home quickly"

Naveen's face blanked at the vague answer, but he shrugged it off as they headed down the steps and fell into their seats in front of the teachers.

"Yeah, _why_ did you rush off?" Esmeralda whispered as Pocahontas fell into her seat,

"Es" Pocahontas sighed, "It was John, he said he wanted to see me... that he _needed_ to see me,"

"Well that's good, right!" Esmeralda half chuckled, "he's practically addicted to you"

"He sounded more solemn" Pocahontas shook her head, "I think somethings going to happen, something- I don't know- bad"

Esmeralda pulled a face, sad and obviously quite lost for words.

"Alright everyone, we've only got a few rehearsals before Christmas so I want to have every line remembered" Clopin grinned,

"And then after Christmas is the fun part- the song sequences!"

There was an excited murmur from everyone, "So make sure you've learnt all your lines over Christmas so we can prepare for the songs"

Esmeralda grinned and giggled with Aurora, but Pocahontas sat rather blankly still.

Ariel sat and shadowed Vanessa, learning the exact same lines and scenes feeling like a ghost in the room. Everyone else was enthusiastic about learning the songs and choreography after Christmas but Ariel had tears prick at her eyes, feeling even more useless. Naveen and Esmeralda went over some scenes, discussing Gabriella's love for pi and and the drama club and between giggles and awkward face pulling from Phoebus, acted brilliantly. Then Phoebus practised spinning a basketball on his finger with Hercules who had offered to come and help him learn for a bit, but who rushed off with Meg afterwards, and Aurora discussed costumes with Clopin and Crab,

"My friend Cindy could help" she explained, "she's great at sewing and tailoring- she's just like a fairy godmother"

Clopin agreed and explained costumes wouldn't be worked on until February anyway but that Aurora and Cinderella could be in charge of them, much to Aurora's delight- she did after all love extra curricular. So Aurora spent the rest of her time sketching and noting out ideas for costumes, deciding that some would have to be exact.

Vanessa ran lines with Eric the whole time even though Ariel was pretty sure she had learnt them all by now, Vanessa would giggle falsely and pretend she had forgotten some lines and stand way too closely. While running lines for the scene where Gabriella finds Troy hiding behind the mop cart, Ariel watched intently, as Eric's long eyelashes batted not intently and he would lick his lips every now and then, before reading a line.

"Um... Miss Darbus is a little... harsh" Troy said

"The Wildcat superstar's scared?" Gabriella asked

"-Actually" Ariel interrupted awkwardly, "the line is 'afraid' not 'scared' because-"

"-because then my line is 'not afraid just scared'" Eric finished for her, and the two shared the smallest smile

Vanessa scowled slightly but shook it off, twiddling her hair "Silly me!"

After rehearsals, Ariel grabbed her backpack and headed out as quickly as possible. After school rehearsals were the worst as it meant Ariel had to walk home in the growing darkness and the bitter cold. She was first out of the hall, script shoved in her bag and hair a mess she headed down the corridor.

"Hey!" Ariel turned around and saw Eric, jogging towards her.

Ariel's heart stopped and she pulled her hair casually to the side, anxious and excited all at once.

"Hey" he repeated stopping by her, as they started an awkward, slow walk

Ariel smiled gimply,

"Er-hi?" he laughed

"OH hi!" Ariel squeaked, trying too hard not to stare into his eyes too intensely.

"I've hardly ever heard you speak" he half joked, "I'm not sure Vanessa was happy about that correction"

Ariel blushed, "I didn't mean too-"

"Oh please" he stopped her, "sometimes she can be so stubborn"

There was a moments silence as they reached the school doors and Ariel lingered slightly,

"I saw you at the party" he added, stopping with her, "you looked pretty cool-ah... you didn't say hi"

"I...I- I didn't know you'd _want_ to talk to me" she admitted,

Eric's eyes widened, "What? Of course I-"

"ERIC!" Eric and Ariel turned to see Vanessa strutting towards them in a black midi dress, velvet and intimidating, "I thought you were going to drop me off?"

"Oh sure" Eric smiled,

"I've got to be home in five minutes" Vanessa continued bluntly, "My mum won't be happy!"

"Alright, alright" Eric pressed his lips together before saying an awkward goodbye to Ariel and heading over to a very smug Vanessa.

"Bye, Ariel!" she called with a toothy grin.

Ariel stomped her foot childishly with frustration, watching the couple head out with their arms linked, before she stormed out of the building and headed home.

* * *

Mulan and Hercules had their first practice earlier that morning, he went 'easy' on her but Mulan was still sore and tired. They ran the field and then learnt basic techniques like using the side of the foot and jogging with your arms closer to your body.

"You've got great form" he encouraged, "and the perfect shape for sport,you just gotta get your head round it"

Mulan nodded and smiled at him, he was really encouraging. When they'd finished, they headed to the changing rooms and he handed her a bacon sandwich from his bag and a bottle of apple juice.

"Hey you don't have to do that" she said, handing it back to him

"Hey hey" he said, "eat it, you'll be hungry"

"Thanks" she smiled, as he pulled out one for himself and they ate them together. Despite her awkwardness, they got on pretty well. He was super friendly and her clumsiness made him laugh. Mulan was quite positive about it actually.

"So we'll train over Christmas in the park" he said, "hopefully then by January you can wow the entire team"

Mulan nodded, "Thanks Hercules"

He waved it off, "it's fine I promise, I wish I had someone to have helped me when I wanted to be on the team"

"You weren't always on the team?" she frowned,

"Not until I got a bit bigger, they always said I was too skinny"

Mulan sighed, "Yeah, my mum says I'm too skinny"

"It's OK" he said with a smile, "you just got to have your own confidence, you know?"

"Hey Wonder boy" Megara Miratio approached and Mulan felt smaller, she always felt a bit awkward around especially since she was spending so much time with her boyfriend,

"Hey Meg" Hercules gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her the rest of his bacon roll,

Meg turned to Mulan and Mulan quickly felt herself go red, waiting to be moaned at by Meg and her ultra, notorious bitchy attitude

"Hows the training going?" she asked casually

Mulan blinked, "Er- good yeah good!" she smiled,

Meg smiled, "I just hope you prove those brutes wrong- especially Gaston"

Mulan grinned, a real grin "do you think I will?"

"Of course" Meg said, "they're totally misogynistic it's so great a girls on the team this year"

"That's what I said!" Hercules agreed,

Then, feeling more confident, Mulan headed into the main school building with Meg and Hercules, and then they parted ways for homeroom.

* * *

Pocahontas got home and fell into the sofa with a sigh. Her father was out buying a Christmas tree and Grandmother Willow was putting up some fairy lights around the mirror on the wall above the TV.

"Rough day?" the lady asked, balancing on her tip toes,

"Kind of" Pocahontas shrugged, "I'm going to have some chamomile- want some?"

"Is is this boy of yours?" she asked, ignoring her question

Pocahontas frowned, "You always know what's wrong"

Grandmother Willow smiled, stepping away from the lights and checking her handy work,

"Of course I do- now what's the problem?" she fell into the sofa beside her granddaughter and her long fingers stroked at Pocahontas' sleek hair,

"I think he's going to end things" Pocahontas admitted, and suddenly she burst into tears, tears she had been holding back ever since his text last week.

"Oh now" the woman cooed, pulling the girl in for a hug,

They sat for a few moments as Pocahontas cried for a bit, and then finally she sat up and wiped her tears away.

"You're stronger than this" Her grandmother said,

"I know I am" Pocahontas nodded,

"He's a lovely young man to be sure, and I've never misjudged a person have I?"

"No" Pocahontas chuckled and shook her head,

"You will talk to him, and you love him... and he loves you"

Grandmother Willow continued,

"Now whatever happens, you're a beautiful young lady, you are-"

"Strong and intelligent and just like your grandmother!" Pocahontas continued her Grandmother's favourite speech.

The two giggled and shared a hug, before Powhatan was heard heading through the door,

"I've got a tree!" he called, strained.

* * *

That night Pocahontas took on board her Grandmother's advice and gave John Smith a call. He sounded pretty casual on the phone and they agreed to meet, he arranged to pick her up in his car.

At 8:00pm, while her father was filing some paperwork in his study and her grandmother was showering Pocahontas slipped out of the house, sending her father a text to let him know she was popping to Duke's with Esmeralda.

A little way down the road John Smith was parked, the headlights were on but it was an eery scene. It was dark and foggy and as she slid into the passenger seat he pulled the convertible roof up. Sat dark and silent in the little car, Pocahontas just wanted to fall into him, to hug and kiss him and to have every problem they had and would have disappear.

"Pocahontas" he smiled an instant upon seeing her and kissed her on the cheek,

"How have you been?" he asked,

"John" she said, "please... just say what you need to say"

John Smith's smouldering grin faded and he put a hand to his head, stressed

"John?" she asked after a few moments of silence, "if you want to end things then just do it"

"No" he shook his head, "I don't _want_ to end things, I love you but..."

He stopped,

"I've got to go back to England" he swallowed,

Pocahontas' heart sank and she couldn't meet his eye, suddenly she felt sick, like she could just hurl, she wanted to run home... see Esmeralda and be comforted but she sat, rigid and rather cold in the stuffy car, the windows fogged over and her handsome John Smith staring expectantly at her.

"Please say something" he half laughed, half begged

"I don't know what to say" she said drily, "Are you going to come back?"

"Ratcliffe transferred me to the firm over there apparently I'm one of the best in the business- it's an honour really" he explained

There was silence,

"But if you don't want me to go... I won't" he said slowly, "I can find another job"

"No" she said, "no you can't, you said so yourself, it's an honour"

"But I don't want to be without you" he admitted,

"John please, don't do anything because of me you've got to go, it's a great opportunity"

"Come with me?"

Pocahontas' heart skipped a beat at the idea of London, of England. The palace, the countryside...

"I can't" she said with a heavy lump in her throat,

"I'm leaving this weekend" he said, "You could come, we could live there and-"

"I'm still in school.. I couldn't possibly leave my father and- and what about university?" Pocahontas felt tears fall down her face now

"OK OK" he said quickly, pulling her in for a hug and holding her tightly, tears falling down his own face now too.

"It'll be OK" he assured her, but they both knew that this was it now.

After about forty minutes of sitting in the car, mumbling, tearing and worrying the couple began to discuss, rationally.

"I'll be back" he told her, "that's for definite, I don't know when. I'm just helping the guys down there get on their feet"

"How long will that take?" she asked,

"Could be a few months, possibly a year"

She nodded understandingly, "I just wish we had more time"

"So do I" he said, "I had some great stuff planned,"

"Like what?" she asked with a small smile

"Let's see ah- I thought about going out to Whoville for Christmas they have some great little cafes and it's always snowing"

Pocahontas grinned, hanging on his every word

"Then Pixar have the best theatre shows, there's this one called 'Wall-E' and I thought you'd love it it's about life on Earth and a robot-I'm really not explaining this properly..." he chuckled

"No no it sounds great" she smiled,

"And then the beach we haven't even been there yet" he shrugged, "and... my place, I was going to make us dinner with candles"

The two stared sadly at one another before enveloping in a kiss, the first since they'd seen each other that day.

"Can we do at least one of those things before you go?" she asked,

"I have some salmon at home" he shrugged, "We could do that romantic dinner"

They headed to John Smiths apartment, it was small and humble, the furniture was dark woods, each room was small and decorated in navies and creams and oranges, Pocahontas liked it. She had never been one for harsh reds or anything. He stuck to his word and cooked up a salmon dinner with some red wine and they sat and for once, they didn't talk about their usual topics. No Marxism, no Eco-friendly solutions, no politics and no talk of their friends or work/school. Instead they talked about something many realists don't often do; they spoke about love and dreams and life and about what the hell stars were doing there.

Afterwards they took the sofa where he put the electric fire on, it wasn't like the little furnace they had at home but it was just as warm and just as romantic. They spent the time giggling and sharing childhood stories, the night was intimate and passionate and loving and two days later while Pocahontas slept at 4am, John Smith passed through security and took his seat on his flight. Missing her sorely.

* * *

 **The last bit about Pocahontas and John Smith KILLED me. sorry guys**

 **Enjoy though...:D**


	22. Christmas Time

**Hello guys! So it's happily Christmas holidays this chapter! It's going to be pretty big yay**

 **Really hope you enjoy it because some serious work goes into these, and carbs lol, every time I sit and write a chapter I have to have a snack (which equates to like 10000000 calories for me)**

* * *

The last day of term at Disney High was filled with Christmas songs and happiness. Mr Walt loved Christmas more than any and insisted it played in the corridors. The students filed out that day excited and cold, but mostly just relieved they had made it far. Esmeralda had passed Mr Frollo's class much to her delight. Phoebus' tutoring had paid off and she even did better than him, not that he was bitter. In fact, he was hugely proud of her.

So with good grades, (or scraped passes in Flynn's case) the group headed for the Phoebus', a small tradition between them was that every last day of Christmas term they'd head to Phoebus' for some Christmas snacks and songs and one year, they even ended up having a sleepover. Pocahontas, however, had been pretty lacking the past few days and was proving distant company. Esmeralda of course, noticed.

When they got to Phoebus', a rather large and wealthy house, his mum had prepared mince pies on a little silver Santa Claus tray which the teenagers happily grabbed along with some hot chocolate (or for Esmeralda, coffee) and headed for the living room. Aladdin and Flynn headed straight to the TV and switched on the PS4, whereas Phoebus fell onto the biggest sofa and began tapping at his phone,

"Oh" Esmeralda teased, "Who are you texting?"

"No one" Phoebus yawned, "playing piano tiles"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and sat beside him, texting away and sipping her coffee at the same time,

the guys sprawled on the couch and over the foot rest, remotes in one hand and mince pies in the other and Esmeralda tapped away to the Prom group chat about one of Charlotte's terrible ideas

"Hey Pocahontas did you see the group chat?" she asked with a giggle, "Charlotte is still trying to make it pink themed"

Pocahontas slumped in an arm chair, clutching her hot chocolate close to her and staring aimlessly,

"Pocahontas?" Esmeralda repeated,

"Hmm.. what?"

"What's up with you?" she tilted her head,

Pocahontas glanced at Aladdin, Flynn and Phoebus and then shook her head,

Esmeralda nodded understandingly, "I expect a detailed account at some point, you can't ignore me forever"

Pocahontas smiled, "Agreed"

"Yo Es, get some water will ya these mince pies are dry" Flynn said, shooting at people on the video games

Esmeralda swatted his head, "you get it, do I look like a slave?"

"Ouch!- Gerrof!" Flynn complained loudly

Esmeralda locked her phone and dropped it on the coffee table, she flopped her head backwards and sighed,

"It's good to have a break"

"Here here" Flynn said and everyone muttered words of agreement.

* * *

Later on, after Phoebus' mum had gladly filled them up on meatloaf and vegetables (or for Pocahontas, stuffed mushrooms) Aladdin, Flynn and Phoebus switched up the PS4 for the Xbox and Esmeralda and Pocahontas began taking their stroll back to Esmeralda's for a pre-planned sleepover, one that Pocahontas really wasn't in the mood for.

They fell through Esmeralda's door and the bohemian little home smelled like incense and wine. Esmeralda's parents were on the sofa, her father had his glasses on and was going over some work on his laptop, he was a history professor at the Pixar University, he dressed in baggy trousers and collarless shirts and his hair was always in a thick ponytail. Beside him, Esmeralda's mother cuddled into him slightly, a huge red poncho on and a glass of wine in her hand and the two were watching the news,

"Esmeralda my darling" she cooed, "how was Phoebus'?"

"Have you eaten?" Her father asked,

"Oh hello, Pocahontas dear!"

"I didn't see you there!"

Pocahontas gave the two a quick hug and Esmeralda assured them she was full before they headed upstairs. Admittedly, there was something absorbingly comfortable about Esmeralda's house. Sure she loved her home and loved having Esmeralda there but the smell alone reminded her of her twelve year old self meeting Esmeralda's family and realising they were different too, political and caring. It felt nice to not feel odd. On many occasions Esmeralda's parents, Mala and Hanzi met Powhatan and Grandmother Willow and the four got on really well.

Esmeralda's room was huge, and not in a spoilt only child way, in a cluttered garage way. She had huge big crimson drapes that were layered and dropped, her bed was in the middle. The sheets were polka dot and had been that way since Pocahontas met her, but her bed was covered in throw pillows, different ones from places her gran had been on a cruise and random ones she'd picked up at the mall and blankets cascades at the end, untidy and piled but cosy. Her wooden floor was met with clothes and coat hangers that she instantly began picking up when they got in but they didn't go into one of her wardrobes, instead she piled them on a big orange chair in the corner. That was another thing, her array of furniture. She had a huge bookshelf half of books half of old school stuff and half of clutter, that she 'needed'. Drawers of clothes, two wardrobes one of clothes the other of shoes and bags and random stuff like old pencil cases and lamp shades. Her tambourine sat on her wardrobe handles, jingling and inevitably falling whenever someone opened the doors. Her TV was on the wall and oddly, the remote always sat on the only tidy thing in her room. The bedside table was organised as though a cleaner had done it, a phone charger, headphones, a pen and a notebook and her TV remotes all sat neatly inside the drawer. A lamp on the side that she never used, instead she clicked on her fairy lights that fell across the drapes and hooked around the bed. It was messy, but Pocahontas loved it.

Esmeralda changed into pyjamas and then flipped on the TV, but she immediately muted it and then stared expectantly at Pocahontas who too was in her pyjamas and had crawled under one of Esmeralda's blankets and was on 'her side' of the bed.

"What?" she asked,

Esmeralda just stared,

"Quit it!" she said, throwing a small pillow at her

"Come on!" Esmeralda said, throwing the pillow behind her into an unknown corner of the room, "tell me what the heck's going on"

Pocahontas looked down awkwardly, "I really don't want to talk about it"

"You have to tell me!" Esmeralda cried, "You've been sad all week!"

Pocahontas opened her mouth to argue but closed it again,

"It's John Smith... but you knew that" Pocahontas sighed

"Of course I knew that" Esmeralda said flippantly, "but what's going on?"

Pocahontas didn't cry that time, she didn't feel like that. She wasn't as sad anymore anyway, she was disappointed.

"He left" she shrugged, "He- he went back to London"

Esmeralda gasped, dramatic though she was Pocahontas endured it

"Oh my god!" she cried, "I can't-no- I won't believe this!"

"It's fine I mean-" Pocahontas began

"When did he go? When did you last see him!"

"He left last weekend"

Esmeralda calmed a bit now and moved closer to her friend, "OH Pocahontas, I'm so sorry"

"It's alright" she smiled, "I got to see him before he went and-" she stopped talking,

"I don't know I guess I really felt something with this guy"

Esmeralda tilted her head, "So... has he contacted you or?"

"We've been texting but it's pretty blunt now, there's nothing to say anymore"

"Did you go on one last date?" Esmeralda asked, hopefully

Pocahontas nodded and smiled at the memory, "we went to his, we had dinner"

Esmeralda raised her eyebrow, " _Had dinner?"_ she smirked

"Salmon" Pocahontas confirmed, but her smile grew and her cheeks went pink

"You did _it_ didn't you?" Esmeralda shrieked

"Shh!" Pocahontas cried, "Don't let your parents hear that!"

"So you did!" Esmeralda whispered now

Pocahontas just reddened,

"Pocahontas please the suspense is killing me!"

"OK FINE!" She cried, half chuckling, "We did!"

Esmeralda shrieked into a pillow and then the two began an animated discussion about John Smith's six pack, and Pocahontas forgot for that moment that he was even gone.

* * *

Jasmine woke up the first weekend of the holiday to a text message. OK, not that she didn't usually wake up to text messages. She had plenty from the group chat from Mulan and Ariel. Anna had made a point to remove herself and Rapunzel didn't have a modern enough phone to be in it. She had a text from an unknown number and immediately checked it before any other social media,

"Hi Jasmine, I hope you don't mind but one of your friends gave me your phone number. I was wondering if you were still up for one of those three dates with me? Let me know, Aladdin X"

Jasmine's eyes widened at how polite the text was. Usually boys went with 'Hi how u' or 'Wuu2'. He had sent it at 2am which made Jasmine wonder if he had been up thinking about her, she'd always had a strange desire for someone to be up thinking about her- She shook her head at the silly idea. He was probably up playing some video game.

She waited a moment before typing out a reply,

"That's alright, what did you have in mind?"

She stared at the 'Delivered' notification and waited for the 'Seen' to pop up. She sat for about five minutes waiting before finally locking her phone and heading downstairs, where her father was sat in the living room on the white, leather couch. There home was very minimalist, there were lots of whites, golds and glass. Leather couches and tiger ornaments. She fell into the sofa beside him, he had his head in a newspaper.

One of the maids came in and took Sultan's empty breakfast plate away,

"Good morning Miss Jasmine, white omelette?" she smiled,

"With cinnamon not spinach- it's the holidays" Jasmine said,

The maid chuckled and agreed before heading out to the kitchen to give cook the order.

At that moment, a little ginger tabby cat sauntered in, he pounced gracefully up beside her and Jasmine immediately began stroking her little Raja.

"So" her father said, putting his paper down, "any plans for the next two weeks?"

Jasmine yawned, "Nope... actually..." Jasmine remembered the date with Aladdin and thought about telling her father. She didn't see why she couldn't tell him, he'd be delighted

"I have a date" she said plainly,

"Oh!" her father jumped in his seat like a toddler, "tell me more?"

"His name's Aladdin, he's from Agrabah too I think"

"Aladdin" her father repeated, "What a good name, strong name..."

"What do his parents do?" Her father raised an eyebrow

"I.. I'm not sure" she admitted, "But I've met his chauffeur!"

Her father considered this for a moment, "And his academics?"

"He's got good grades" she mimicked what Esmeralda told her,

Sultan Ragbha nodded, "He sounds almost perfect"

Jasmine nodded, he did sound almost perfect.

* * *

Esmeralda sat on her phone since she woke up, she could hear the rain pouring outside and whacking the window and agreed with herself that the weather ruled out any activity today and that she would just stay in bed. It was only when her phone dropped out of her hand and whacked her quite hard in the nose, did she discard it and reach for the TV remote instead. Ten minutes into catching up with The Late Late Show with James Corden, however, there was a knock at the door and hoping it was her mum with some coffee, Esmeralda immediately called for her to come in.

"Esmeralda, what are you still doing in bed?" Pocahontas came in, two coffee cups from Duke's in her hand

"What, it's Christmas holidays?" Esmeralda asked, bemused.

"You've forgotten, haven't you" Pocahontas stated, not questioned, passing her friend a cup.

Pocahontas had admittedly cheered quite a bit in the past week since confining in Esmeralda and Skyping a few times a week with John Smith.

"What plans have I agreed to?" Esmeralda groaned,

"Oh you're going to love this" Pocahontas smirked slightly, and Esmeralda groaned even more

"Sugarcoat it" Esmeralda said,

"Prom shopping with some of the girls from the committee"

Esmeralda let out a long moan, "I remember now"

"Come on, we've got to be at the mall in an hour"

Pocahontas dragged her friend kicking and screaming and full of caffeine as usual to the mall, dressed and with a relative smile on her face now. She had perked up a bit and was even going over some dress ideas. The top floor of the mall was full of more prestigious stores and dress stores, bridal stores and designers. The two girls headed up the escalators and lounging about on a cream sofa in the mall centre, lined with shops, was Aurora, Cinderella, Tiana and Charlotte.

"Hey girls!" Charlotte smiled and gave them a quick hug,

"Have you been here long?" Esmeralda asked, hugging them one after another

"No, Lottie and I got stuck in traffic" Tiana assured them,

"And Cindy and I were running late" Aurora said,

"Yeah, I was stuck doing Anastasia's science report" Cinderella said awkwardly,

"I don't know how you put up with those two" Charlotte said with a sigh,

"Right girls time to find dresses!" Aurora said chirpily,

Charlotte squealed a bit and Cinderella grinned and Aurora led the way into the first store,

"God I've been waiting to shop for a prom dress since I was a freshman" Charlotte giggled,

"So do you guys have any ideas on the dresses you want?" Cinderella asked curiously,

"Pink, definitely!" Charlotte said and everyone chuckled, expecting nothing less

"Short or long?" Tiana asked,

"Oh I want a ball gown" Lottie practically swooned, "I want to feel like a princess, I'll need a tiara and everything!"

"We can go into the jewellery store at some point then" Esmeralda nodded, "you'll find a gold tiara I'm sure"

Lottie giggled and then asked what dresses the others wanted,

"Something short and flowy" Pocahontas said, "I don't suit big formal gowns"

"Something with lace would look nice" Cinderella smiled,

"I'm just looking for something relatively cheap" Tiana admitted, pulling at a $110 price tag on a coat,

"A dress doesn't have to be expensive to be pretty" Aurora said firmly and everyone nodded in agreement,

"It's OK" Tiana said, "I'm sure I'll find something"

"Tia, you know I don't mind paying" Lottie said quietly,

Tiana shook her head, "It's fine, Charlotte but thank you"

"OK ladies, I'm completely clueless so let's all have a look and try some stuff on and meet by the fitting room in ten minutes, agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads as if like businessmen and all set off in different directions,

The store was quite empty, being a Monday afternoon, so the girls took to the changing rooms with two-three dresses each and then tried them on.

"OK everyone ready?" Charlotte called through the curtains?

Everyone stepped out in their first chosen dress. Lottie's was a fishtail and sparkly cherry pink and she looked like Barbie meets Marilyn Monroe- curvy and pink.

Tiana had a very simple and seemingly cheap little dress, a yellow skater dress.

Cinderella was in a simple dress too, it was turquoise, long and long sleeved. It looked a tiny bit outdated but she suited it a lot.

Aurora had chosen a royal blue dress. It was sparkly at the bodice and chiffon on the gown and did wonders for her complexion,

Esmeralda had a corset dress on, it was black and looked more like a party dress.

Pocahontas had on a short, burnt orange dress. It had long puffy sleeves and was tunic-like, falling straight past her figure.

"Oh you look great!" Charlotte said turning towards Tiana next to her,

"I love it Tiana, but it isn't very prom-like" Aurora shrugged,

Tiana frowned, "I know... I didn't think so... I have another one"

"Be honest guys" Esmeralda said, "is it too... party-like?"

"A bit" Cinderella said awkwardly, "Esmeralda you have the most gorgeous figure you should get a gown"

Esmeralda shrugged, "I could do I guess... God prom is so stressful" There were nods and murmurs of agreement,

"Cindy you look amazing" Pocahontas said and Cinderella blushed,

"I really love it" Aurora agreed,

"I don't know" Cinderella said, "It feels a bit boring, but I love having a gown I feel like a princess!"

"Aurora your dress is amazing, I didn't expect blue I'll admit" Pocahontas continued,

"Blue is definitely gorgeous on you" Tiana grinned,

"I can't choose between blue and pink" Aurora's eyebrows furrowed, "Like I really _really_ can't decide"

Everyone just shrugged,

"I guess I'll ask my aunts, they usually have good advice"

"Pocahontas, as your best friend I've got to say I'm not loving it" Esmeralda said,

"God, I knew it" Pocahontas flapped her hands about, "I just can't find the kind of dress I want"

"Here here" Esmeralda said,

Everyone changed into their second dresses, Aurora's was pink this time, Tiana's was similar but in khaki, Esmeralda had a long sparkly black dress, skin tight and low cut. Lottie chose a bright pink dress, it was halter neck. Pocahontas hadn't picked out another one, nor had Cinderella, and Charlotte was the only one with a third choice. Everyone sat and waited for her and she finally came out in a huge, baby pink ball gown like that of a cartoon complete with big sleeves, chiffon detailing and bows.

Everyone grinned and 'oohed' and Charlotte twirled,

"Oh I feel as gorgeous as a rose!" She sighed at her reflection, "Don't ya'll think I should get it?"

"Of course you should Charlotte!" Aurora grinned, getting up and feeling the fabric of the skirt "it's not every day you find the perfect dress"

"Totally, you look like a fairy!" Cinderella smiled and everyone agreed,

"Oh thank you my darlings!" Charlotte said, wiping a tear from her eye.

So Charlotte paid for her dress and Cindy agreed to pulling in the waist for her and bedazzling the skirt layer for her as requested, and they all looked around the jewellery store keen on the idea that Charlotte should at least buy her whole prom outfit now seeing as she already had her dress. Lottie found a little silver tiara, it wasn't rose gold but the decor on it made her overly excited and she purchased it with matching earrings. She decided to order some heels from online and then they continued to browse.

As they passed the elitist designer store, 'Kenneth Branaugh' Cinderella stopped in awe. In the window the most dazzling dress sat in the store window.

It was electric blue on the bodice, the shoulder sash twirled with popping butterflies fluttering around it, their wings chiffon and the silk bodice clung to the mannequins torso. The skirt was the most enchanting part. The electric blue mixed in with different electric blues, light and dark. Hugely layered and breathtakingly sparkly everyone just gawped at it.

"I've never seen anything like it" Pocahontas whispered,

"That's the most incredible dress ever" Aurora stared,

"God, Cinderella you'd look just gorgeous in it" Tiana said, taking in the entirety of the dress and how magical it looked,

The six girls finally drew their eyes away and headed into the store where the found the dress in store, just as beautiful and jaw-dropping.

"Cinderella, _please_ try it on, it looks light as air!" Aurora begged,

Cinderella ran her finger along the swirling butterflies and soft silk, "I can't, I won't be able to afford it"

Tiana took a look at the price tag, but didn't expect much less than what she saw. $600.

"Well... it's cheaper than I expected" Aurora said, trying to sound positive

"It's OK, I can find a dress for less that'll be... slightly less extravagant"

"But-" Aurora tried,

"Guys please, if it looks good it'll only disappoint me"

Tiana rubbed Cinderella's shoulder comfortingly, "I understand"

"It's OK" Esmeralda nodded,

"Come on let's go, there's thousands of dresses out there" Pocahontas said trying to drag them away and stop Cindy feeling upset.

They headed into the last 'good' dress store (according to Charlotte) where they stifled through yet even more dresses. Aurora tried on a short royal blue dress but decided it wasn't for her. As everyone sat in the fitting rooms waiting for Aurora to change back, another girl stepped out from behind a different curtain and started checking herself out modestly in the mirror.

"Meg?" Pocahontas asked,

Megara turned around to face her classmates and smiled incredibly awkwardly. She stood with her hair in it's signature ponytail and her model-like body was fitted in a gorgeous velvet dress in deep purple. It was bardot, showing off her lean shoulders and neck and the long sleeves stuck to her graceful arms. The body of the dress clung to her and only let loose towards the bottom where she wore some black strappy heels.

"Is this your prom outfit?" Esmeralda asked in awe,

Meg nodded, "Yeah, it just came in today- I've got to have it tailored a bit"

Everyone just blinked in part envy part shock.

"Hey guys are we ready to go then?- Whoa Meg!" Aurora stepped out of the changing room with the useless blue dress slung over her shoulder

"Thanks" Meg said bluntly,

"It's gorgeous, velvet wow!" Aurora continued,

"Are you guys prom shopping too then?" Meg asked, still looking in the mirror

"Trying too" Tiana sighed, "Charlotte's the only one who found anything"

"Too bad" Meg said, trying to sound genuine, "I'm sure you guys will find something"

Everyone nodded, feeling somewhat intimidated and they all stood up and headed out, complimenting Meg one more time.

When the six girls were finally out of the store, Meg headed back into the changing room and burst into tears. Awkward and embarrassed, she honestly wished that she had friends to go dress shopping with.

* * *

Hercules had Mulan up every day for the first week of the holiday, early. By 8:00am they were at the park, using agility ladders, jogging, practising passing and penalties and using their jackets to make a goal where they'd play one a side, and Mulan was getting better.

That Saturday however, they met at the park as usual but Hercules didn't have any cones or ladders.

"I thought we'd try something different today" he said, "We're going to go gym"

"Gym?" she asked, slightly nervous "but I haven't even got a membership"

"It's fine" he assured her, "the first session is free and if you like it you can get a membership"

They walked a little way down the road and entered the gym. It was very lively in there for a Saturday morning, the decor was all white and glazed blue and pop music played over the speaker. The workers all looked lean and muscled, dressed in ice blue shirts and navy shorts.

"Hi there!" a lean, tall lady at the desk looked at Mulan, "Have you got a membership?"

"Hercules appeared behind her, and the woman looked up and grinned

"Hercules!" she cried, "I didn't see you!"

"Hey Muse" he said, "Just heading in- she's on a free trial"

"No problem, no problem" she giggled, and buzzed them in, "Have fun!"

Mulan followed meekly behind Hercules and heard the woman behind her,

"Oh God, that Hercules is hot!" Muse giggled,

"Honey you mean Hunk-ules!" her friend cried, and they both fell into giggles.

In the gym, Hercules took Mulan around on every machine and showed her settings, ideals, in some case weights, and when to know your limits as well as letting her know social courtesy to not take too long but to never be bullied off a machine either. Mulan took it all in as she ran on the treadmill. They spent a good hour in the gym, Mulan learnt pretty quick and enjoyed it much more than doing laps and sit ups in the muddy park. When they had finished, they headed out, sweaty and hot and strolled home. They popped into Duke's on the way back where Tiana served them both green tea and a croissant each. They sat across each other, Hercules took a phone call from Meg and Mulan awkwardly checked Instagram.

"I think this intense training is working" he said, sipping his drink "in a few weeks we can cut down to three days a week"

"That sounds good, I'll look into joining gym" she agreed,

"Oh yeah definitely! It's $10 for students"

Mulan nodded, "And do you think they'll stop laughing at me?"

Hercules sighed, "Jerks like Gaston and Lyle... they'll always be jerks- but me and Kronk and even Shang we're not bad guys"

He paused before continuing, "If they see how great you're getting they'll be intimidated if anything... take Meg for example, those guys give her a hard time whenever she's sociable, they say its unlike her"

"But Meg's nice?" Mulan asked, shocked that someone as scary as Meg was picked on by Gaston and his cronies,

"Yeah" he said casually, "but it doesn't bother her, bullies respond to strength so you know what you do?"

Mulan smiled, "You get stronger?"

"You get stronger" Hercules confirmed.

Mulan stared at him for a moment and at how he had said he was weak last year, how Meg was picked on and then she thought about the laughter, the comments the team were making about her,

"I'll get stronger" she repeated,

* * *

Aladdin had text Jasmine the same day she responded and they arranged to meet for a nice early dinner that Saturday, where they were heading though was a mystery.

Due to arrive at 5:00pm to pick Jasmine up, Aladdin's uncle took him out to buy a nice new shirt and trousers. He decided against a tie deciding it was dinner, not a funeral. He had chosen a posh restaurant uptown, 'Basil's', Genie had a friend there who'd claimed 'I owe you one!' and would make the meal on the house, admittedly, Genie was like a miracle worker. However, when leaving the store with his new shirt and aftershave, Genie commented that he should tell Jasmine the truth and that he was sure she'd like him as he is. Aladdin disagreed.

Jasmine was stood in her walk in wardrobe in her underwear, pondering over her outfits. She called Mulan and Ariel round to ease her nerves and help her get ready.

They sprawled out in the wardrobe, snacking on a bowl of nachos the maid had brought up. Ariel sorted through Jasmine's designer black bag and arranged her purse, makeup bag and phone charger inside. Mulan pulled Jasmine's thick, long hair into a big ponytail and then took the time to curl the ends. Jasmine tried on a few outfits. The first was white, 'Christmas spirit right?' Jasmine said, appearing in a white, ribbed turtle neck and skirt.

"Too 90's" Ariel scrunched up her nose,

"Yeah, you look like Goldie Hawn"

Jasmine agreed, and changed. Her second outfit was her current favourite one, the very outfit her dad had disapproved not long ago. A dark red pair of trousers and crop top, complete with little jacket.

"Jasmine that is the hottest thing!" Ariel cried,

"That's gorgeous!" Mulan agreed, "Why haven't you worn it before?"

"Dad didn't want me to go school showing my midriff" she rolled her eyes, "What shoes?"

Mulan jumped out and peered inside Jasmine's shoe section, "Black like your bag?"

Jasmine nodded and wore some black heeled boots,

"Wear your grey coat" Ariel said, "It'll make the red pop, and then when you take it off he'll be love struck!"

Jasmine laughed, "Love struck, sure"

Jasmine applied some eyeliner and some light red lipstick and a gold necklace with a small dove pendant.

The time drew nearer and Mulan glanced out the window and saw an electric blue car pull up,

"Jasmine, he's here!"

Ariel squealed, and helped Jasmine into her coat, Mulan handed her her bag and the two girls smiled on like proud parents,

"Our Jas, on her first date!" Ariel giggled,

"So grown up!" Mulan cooed,

"Oh shut it!" Jasmine laughed, blushing and they headed downstairs. Ariel and Mulan went out the back door where they headed for Ariel's house and Jasmine got in the car, faking her own confidence.

* * *

The car ride with Aladdin and his chauffeur was quite awkward. The chauffeur was sweet and made several jokes, which Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at even if they were 'Dad jokes'. Aladdin chuckled too and tried to keep light conversation, asking how she was and if she was enjoying her holiday. They arrived at the restaurant and Jasmine was somewhat impressed, 'Basil's' a small but very expensive place uptown. Her and her father often came here for her birthday meal or if he had a night off work he wanted to spend with her.

"Ah- have you ever been here?" he asked her as they stepped out of the car,

"Yes, a handful of times" she replied politely, "Have you?"

"Admittedly... no" he sighed, shocked at his own honesty

"It's good" she said,

"Bye kids, I'll pick you up at seven!" the chauffeur said, driving off

"Your chauffeur is... eccentric" Jasmine commented

"He's a right laugh" Aladdin said with a chuckle,

They went into the restaurant and Aladdin spoke to the front of house, who was very happy to see him and took them to a lovely table by the window, looking out over the town.

"What a gorgeous view" he commented, almost forgetting she was there, "Look at all those huge houses"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... they're pretty nice"

Aladdin looked at her as she pulled off her coat, "you look really lovely by the way"

"Thank you" she smiled, she had to admit to herself, he was incredibly handsome. He had a smile like Tom Cruise,

"So do you live in Pegasus Park?" she tried, "Or Gurgi Manors"

"Uh-neither"

Jasmine looked a tad confused and Aladdin new he had to choose now, the truth, or another lie.

"We-we uh... my mum doesn't want a big flashy house. We have a big house, we live comfortably and spend the money on other things"

Jasmine nodded, "Wow I wish my father did that, he's way too flamboyant"

"Your house looked great" he complimented,

"Thanks, it's so big and it echos so much though- there's only the two of us"

"You're an only child?" he asked,

"Yeah" she said, "it makes the protectiveness thing insane... but he loves me- do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Only child" he shrugged, "me and my parents moved here from Agrabah when I was a kid"

"Do you remember it?" she asked, sitting up in her chair eagerly

"A bit" he shrugged, "stalls and sand- god there's a lot of sand" he chuckled,

"Can I take your order?" Honey Lemon from school came over and Jasmine looked up shocked, she had no idea she worked here,

"Hey, Honey Lemon" she grinned,

"Oh hey Jasmine!"

"I had no idea you worked here" she smiled,

"Saving up for a science project I've been working on" she said excitedly, "So can I get you guys some drinks?"

"A lemonade please" Jasmine said,

"Yeah same" Aladdin requested,

"So are you from Agrabah too?" he asked, pulling his chair in

"We moved here when I was thirteen" she said, "but its no different, always sat in the house"

"How come?" he tilted his head

"My dad was so scared I'd run into trouble or something, we had this huge house over there- even bigger than the one now we had fountains and birds and sure it was pretty but what's the use if its all you have?"

"I understand.. I mean we didn't have much over there so I guess we're on opposite ends of the spectrum"

Jasmine frowned, she wished she could understand that but she just didn't. Even now, Aladdin seemed so free. She loved her friends and Disney High but she still lied to go to parties, still snuck out in short skirts, still spent weekends at home, watching TV, doing homework, on her phone, watching TV, doing homework, on her phone. It all got pretty boring,

"I'm just bored a lot I guess" She shrugged, looking over the menu

"When my mum gets really bored she bakes" he said simply,

Honey Lemon came back with their drinks, and took their orders. A vegetarian penne for Jasmine and a steak for Aladdin,

"I'm vegetarian" she explained, "It's a culture thing, my dads pretty strict about it"

Aladdin looked guilty, "I was a vegetarian until a had a McDonalds, my mums pretty disappointed"

Jasmine half laughed, "so she bakes?"

"Oh yeah she makes the best cakes, I mean not as good as Tiana but-"

"I've never ever made a cake" Jasmine said, with a dry chuckle

"Not even as a kid?"

She shook her head, "my foods just made for me... isn't yours?"

Aladdin went pink, "well yeah but- my mum still made cakes with me didn't yours?"

Jasmine took a sip of her lemonade and then played with the napkin to her right,

"Ah..." she rested her head on her hand, "my mum died before we moved to America"

Aladdin scrunched his face up, "Man I'm so sorry"

"It's OK" she said earnestly, "it was a while ago... she was a good mother"

Aladdin smiled emphatically,

Quite honestly the entire evening went well, Aladdin had to make excuses every now and then and he threw in a maid in a story every now and then but apart from that he was entirely honest. He told her about Phoebus and Esmeralda and Flynn and Pocahontas and she told him about her friends, he said that Flynn was in love with Rapunzel and they giggled at the sweetness of it. He dropped her home, with Genie quieter this time as the two chatted away in the backseat and when she left, she kissed him gently on the lips and Aladdin smiled like a dork and fell backwards, lying flat on the backseat for the rest of the way home.

* * *

It was the 19th of December and Christmas was coming around pretty quickly. Anna's favourite time of the year was Christmas and the entire household new it. They decorated the tree and presents slowly formed underneath it over the past few weeks, but one thing was different this year.

Anna and Elsa hadn't spoken properly in months. They used to watch cartoons and sneak into the others rooms for midnight snacks and movies, they'd tend the garden with the gardener and around this time of year they made Christmas cookies and went to the mall to find Christmas sweaters. Anna didn't do any of those things, instead she spoke about wanting to do them with Hans but she never did get round to it. Hans had joined them for dinner one night that week and was very polite, almost like a robot and their parents thought he was respectable enough but when he and Anna went into the kitchen to grab dessert, he was blunt and barely conversed with her. Elsa hated him.

That morning however, something was different. Their parents headed out to work as usual for a weekday and Elsa was up first. She was usually awake pretty early and when the doorbell rang she slumped down the stairs in her navy onesie and answered, not sure who to expect, she raised her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?"

A boy with scruffy blonde hair and an awkward expression just blinked, it wasn't until a loud bark was heard did Elsa look down and see a big old, brown dog with its tongue hanging out.

"Is that Kristoff?" Anna called, running downstairs in a dark blue sweater and jeans,

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked, completely bemused

"We're walking his dog and then going to the post office, I ordered some stuff for a science project"

"Oh.. OK" Elsa shrugged,

"We'll be back to test it out, won't be long!" she called.

Indeed, they weren't long and they came back with the scruffy dog who was admittedly relatively clean and well behaved. He sat in the corner of the kitchen and Anna had given him some cheese as a make-do treat, while her and Kristoff started to make their homemade snow. Elsa sat at the barstool watching, partly interested and partly humoured by the conversation the two were coming out with.

"Don't you think Donald Trump looks like a cat?"

"No don't be silly he looks like the annoying orange"

"What's the annoying orange"

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Harry"

"That wasn't funny"

"Yes it was!"

Their snow began to come to life as they added the ingredients and Elsa giggled as fake snow filled their kitchen, the tiled floors began to wet with the white foam and Sven looked up eagerly at the falling white, Anna looked giddily up at it and so did Elsa for a moment, until something else caught her eye. It was Kristoff, he wasn't staring at the snow or trying to tame Sven who was attempting to eat it. He was staring blatantly at Anna with a smile of content on his face, a smile Elsa had never seen Hans give her, in fact, Kristoff provided better conversation and company even if he was a bit blunt. Kristoff continued to stare until Elsa cleared her throat and he went pink, but Elsa chuckled and took her cocoa and went upstairs to her room to read.

* * *

The night of Adam's fathers Christmas Ball arrived. As usual guests arrived in their driven Mercedes Benz' in gowns and suits and greeted the family at the door. Mrs Potts had helped Adam dress and combed his hair back neatly. In Gurgi Manors, the most expensive part of Disney and possibly side of the country and people came from around the world to see the notorious Pecus family- or rather Mr Nicholas Pecus.

"I wish you'd just chop that mess off" his father commented, but Adam just grunted.

His father had bought a brand new suit and cuff links, he strode into the house foyer, slicked back his grey hair and checked himself in the mirror.

"Antoinette" he called, "hurry up they're arriving"

His mother strode in, her dyed blonde hair in a fancy up-do and a dark red gown flowing past her feet and hanging to low for Adam's liking on her slim figure. She smiled a toothy grin in the mirror, the wrinkles around her eyes powdered. She took her husbands arm and they opened the door with smiles. Admittedly, it was rare for Adam to see his parents, let alone see them together. His father was a plain workaholic and as a child Adam would lie in bed at night, listening to his mothers cries over it. When he turned ten, Antoinette Pecus stopped crying at night and began socialising instead. Now, his mother spent all of her time shopping, at lunches, dinners, the spa and various other places, in particular Paris, spending his fathers earned money. Adam doubted they slept in the same room anymore, he wasn't even sure they loved each other. Not really.

His father turned and gestured for Adam to come, he lingered on the staircase a moment longer before plodding down the stairs and joining his parents at the welcoming committee with a frown.

"I wish you'd smile" his mother muttered, waving as the first few guests arrived and headed through the grand doors and through to the ballroom. Cogsworth stood, politely taking coats.

Adam frowned even harder, at least he tried, but at that moment his face lit up. He had almost forgotten about Belle that evening. She didn't step out of a Mercedes or a Limo like anyone else, it was only a small car, 60's style and white. Her father was driving it and gave her a cheery smile as she meekly entered. Of course, the little beaten up car earned looks from snobbish women, but Belle earned looks from almost every man there. In her gorgeous picked out pink dress and a dazzling red cloak lined in white fur.

Adam smiled and his eyes twinkled. The only crush Adam had ever had was Baby Spice and that faded when he turned twelve. She did look beautiful and he knew she had tried hard to help him tonight and that made it all the worthwhile.

"Now where's this girl of yours, Adam, hmm?" his father enquired, "Please tell me she's _real"_

Adam ignored him, he stepped out of the porch and down the steps to greet her. Belle stood awkwardly at the bottom and smiled warmly at the sight of a familiar face. She had to admit she was nervous. She'd never been to this a socialite party and she didn't realise just how extravagant this was going to be. She thought there would be a few chairman, stuffie old men and a few women to socialise with. She didn't imagine it to be at this scale.

"Adam" she said as he approached her, "I didn't know it was this fancy and-"

"It's fine" he said soothingly and surprisingly, "you look great"

She smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead her up the stairs. He stopped in front of his parents and raised one eyebrow. Both stood there for a long moment before grinning commercially,

"Oh this must be the girl!" Antoinette said shocked, "pleased to meet you, my dear" and indeed, it seemed she was shocked.

"My how lovely you are, Miss-?" Nicholas Percus said,

"French, sir" Belle said, "Belle French"

"Belle" Antoinette repeated, "now how fitting"

"You both ought to get inside and out of the cold, Mr Reed is headed this way"

Adam pushed at Belle's lower back and removed her lovely red cloak and handed it to Cogsworth, the butler (who raised his eyebrows at seeing Belle for a second time) before proceeding into the ballroom where only three or four people were in there. It was huge and golden with great chandeliers hanging above them and glass windows allowing the cold, starry sky inside.

"It feels like I'm in a novel!" Belle breathed, "it's beautiful"

Adam had never truly appreciated the house in which he lived, not at least, until he saw Belle do so. There was something so enchanting about everything she did, how passionate she could be.

"You like it?" he asked, "I-I never really appreciated that much"

"Oh if only I had a ballroom like this, I'd throw balls all the time!" she exclaimed with a smile,

"Oh!" she suddenly cried, "I'm sure the library here is incredible!"

Adam scrunched his nose up, "it's alright,"

A small band to the far left were softly playing music and a food table had been set up beside it, full of miniature and posh food. Prawns, prunes and wines, courtesy of Lumiere.

"Lets get a drink" he said, beckoning her through,

"Hey you know your parents said Mr Reed was coming?" Belle asked curiously,

Adam didn't respond,

"Who is he?"

Adam poured Belle a glass,

"Not- Reed from the school football team?" she asked reluctantly,

"Name doesn't ring a bell"

"You know exactly who I mean Adam!-"

"Belle!" a booming voice was heard, "how strapping!"

Gaston strode over in his suit, a red bow tie on his bulging chest and a pretty blonde on his arm with a prominently beautiful willowy figure, she was much taller and even thinner than Belle in a shocking black dress with red detailing. Though surprisingly, nor Belle or Adam recognised her.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gaston Reed said,

"I was invited" she said sternly, "what are you doing here?

"Didn't Adam tell you?" He smirked, "My father brings me every year, though i can't say I've ever seen Adam looking quite so neat- never with a girl either, your parents must have had a heart attack!"

Belle took Adam's arm, "yes, well do you even remember your dates name?"

Adams mouth opened slightly at how feisty Belle was being,

"Of course I do" Gaston said, but he shifted uncomfortably on his feet,

His date looked up expectantly, "forgive me" Gaston said, "my fathers calling me"

As Gaston and his pretty girlfriend swept away to the call of no one, Belle turned to Adam.

"Why didn't you say this enemy of yours was Gaston?" she cried angrily,

"I knew you wouldn't come" he admitted,

"The one person I truly despise- who harasses me!" she said, "and you don't blink an eye at him at school? What's the problem here?"

"He hasn't harassed you since I stepped in has he?!" Adam half whispered, annoyed "One night. One night of Gaston and then a life time without, that was our deal!"

"No, our deal was one night of help-"

"And that help happens to be enduring his boasts for an evening, just allow me to boast back and then you'll never have to do this again! Just stop being so-" Adam stopped and breathed deeply,

"Sorry" he sighed, "I should have told you but- it's different- here with my parents, he wraps them around his finger. Every snobby jerk in this room has disliked me since I was twelve- he shows me up"

Belle's hazel eyes widened at the control in his temper, and taking his hand said "it's fine, you aren't on your own"

* * *

As the night went on Belle and Adam managed to avoid Gaston pretty well although whenever he'd approach and make a comment on how "pretty little Belle looked" or "he didn't even know she had a waistline" or, to Belle's disdain, "how on Earth Adam tricked her into coming as he was usually so beastly looking". Whenever these encounters happened, Gaston would smirk, his date would sigh, and Adam would take a swig of vodka when he thought no one was looking.

At around 10pm, after telling a few ladies where her dress was from and a few more that no, she was only seventeen and wasn't wearing any foundation, Belle spotted Gaston's tall, blonde girlfriend alone by the drinks table.

She gritted her teeth and walked over, faking her own confidence she smiled at her knowing it could only go two ways.

"Hi, I'm Belle"

The girl looked a bit hesitant before smiling kindly and replying, "Odette, nice to meet you"

Belle's jaw could have dropped open. She was half expecting a bitchy answer and half expecting no answer at all, what from a girl who'd put up with Gaston.

"Are you alright? What are you doing over here by yourself?"

Odette grimaced, "Gaston- well he's not all that great"

Belle could have laughed at the understatement, but Odette looked pretty bored and upset. It seemed Gaston had duped her into the evening. Belle couldn't help but wonder how many other girls had come to this night with Gaston and left sad and annoyed,

"So- you don't really know him?"

"I met him at the Don Bluth mall, a few miles from here" she confessed, "I was getting over an argument with my boyfriend- ex boyfriend-" she sighed, and paused before continuing, "- and Gaston came over and he was so kind and flirted and he offered me here- the richest part of Disney and I thought it'd be a nice evening"

she finished, looking over solemnly at Gaston who was animatedly chatting to a woman and what appeared to be her two daughters.

"You ever feel like you're totally used just because you're pretty?" Odette philosophised,

Belle looked at Gaston and scowled and then thought about all those times her aunties, her father and that guy at the bookstore equated her to her appearance, "Yeah- I guess I do"

"Even my stupid ex saw me for nothing more than just, ugh, beautiful" she spat,

"Did you love him?" Belle asked out of curiosity,

Odette's frown turned into a watery smile, "yeah, I really did, so much. He could be a jerk but he was... different - his name was Derrick"

Belle considered this. She looked over at Adam who was in a deep conversation with Cogsworth and shoving shrimp into his mouth,

"If you loved him that much- maybe he's worth a second chance" she said airily, "people can change"

Odette looked down at her drink, "I think you're right Belle. Coming here was a mistake- Gaston's a jerk"

Belle giggled, "Don't be disheartened, all the girls at school fall for him too"

"So what about your Adam?" Odette smiled, "do you love him?"

Belle could have dropped her glass and torn up her dress and broke a window. Love! Like she could ever love Adam he was mean and angry and manipulative- Belle suddenly felt a wave of guilt, looking over at him he was chuckling with Cogsworth, who looked less impressed. He was bored and troubled and his parents hadn't spoken to him all night. And he wasn't mean- not really. In fact, he'd been a perfect gentleman all evening.

"I- I'm not sure" she admitted,

"Well you're very well suited" Odette chuckled, "anyway, it was great meeting you but I'm out of here- God I hate this dress too!"

"Bye Odette, nice meeting you too- and good luck with Derrick" Belle smiled, and watched Odette leave and Gaston fly after her out of the ballroom.

but Belle couldn't stop replaying Odette's words in her head. "Well you're very well suited" Were they? Was there something there that she just hadn't seen? Adam approached her slowly and Belle smiled. She had to admit, there was something sweet- almost kind- he was mean and hoarse and unrefined, but now he was more dear, she wondered why she didn't see it there before.

"Belle" Adam said taking her hand, "you've been great tonight and-you really helped me face up to Gaston, I mean at school it's easy you know I'm a loner and he's scared but here, at home in front of my parents. I can't just threaten him...Well let's just say he knows how to make me look bad"

Belle tilted her head at his confession and fell into him, her head resting on his chest. Adam blinked for a moment, confused, before wrapping his big arms around her and pulling her in.

At midnight, as the house cleared and Gaston left, alone and irritated and without a word to either of them, Adam leaned toward Belle and half whispered,

"Shall I show you the library quickly?"

Belle's eyes lit up, "oh of course!"

Adam took her hand and led her through the house and finally, to two wooden doors.

"It's nothing special" he said, "in fact- we never use it"

The doors swung open eerily and Adam flicked a switch on to a dimly lit light. The curtains were pulled shut, the smell of dust made Belle's nose itch and the furniture had been covered in plastic coverings. In fact, the bookshelves weren't even stacked with books, more like a few had been shoved on. Belle was bitterly disappointed.

"Oh" she said rather unhappily,

"I know, I know, it's the only room in the house not in use, shame really" Adam pondered,

"Maybe we should leave," Belle suggested, "I think I can hear your mum calling"

"That'll be a first" Adam joked, but they left the dusty library in its peace nevertheless.

* * *

 **OK I loved using Odette from 'The Swan Princess' because if any of you have seen it she makes of point of asking her boyfriend if she's more than just pretty and I love that, totally equates with Belle! Anyway back to school next chapter thanks for reading let me know what you thought, especially about the Adam/Belle chapters? :)**

 **ALSO This is my longest chapter so far! WOO praise me!**


	23. Be Our Guest

_**Hi everyone, a pretty short chapter this time but still eventful :D Enjoy**_

 _ **This might be the last chapter for the next few weeks because I am drowning in A Levels but hopefully I'll start writing at this again maybe late December possibly in the new year, but enjoy this chapter or take the oppurtunity of no updates to reread haha.**_

* * *

The Christmas holidays went quickly, and everyone enjoyed spending time with their families and even to the pessimists delight, it snowed from Christmas eve all up until New Years. First day back was cold, fresh and again full of fake positivity and seniors swearing off procrastination this semester.

Tiana and her mother had a good Christmas that year, the tenth one without her father, the two found it particularly special to have one another. She headed to cooking class ready for notes, she sorted out her folder, colour coordinated and all new plastic wallets. Mr Remmy gave them a pop quiz to refresh their memeory and Tiana felt pretty good. That was until 9:10.

"Hey, Tiana?" Naveen whispered loudly, "can I borrow a pen?"

Tiana sighed and handed him one,

"Hey, Tiana?"

Tiana looked at him,

"What's this answer?"

Tiana pointed at the correct one,

"Tiana was does this mean?"

"You don't know what a carbohydrate is?" she half snapped

she expected him to shrug and smirk, to glance at her paper. Instead he slumped slightly in his chair and went pink,

"English is not my first language" he shrugged

Tiana winced at her ignorance, she suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt. After all, her grandparents didn't speak full English well and suddenly she felt quite bad for Naveen,

"I'm sorry" she sighed, "I completely forgot"

"It's OK, it is not your fault" he slightly chuckled, "I will use google translate"

Tiana smiled guiltily, and watched as he googled away.

When class headed to an end, everyone began packing away and Tiana tried to find the moment to apologise again but Kronk got there first,

"Hey Naveen," he said in his deep voice "I heard about Harvard, congratulations"

"Harvard?" Tiana asked, her head jolting

"Everyone's talking about it" Kronk shrugged, "Naveen got into Harvard"

"Already?" Tiana cried, "but... but I've only just sent off my application for scholarship!"

Naveen chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "My parents pulled some strings... it wasn't my idea"

Tiana turned away and grimaced, she forgot about all the rich kids and their parents, the 'string pulling' the money, the ease of it all. She made a mental note to do an extra shift that week.

* * *

"Thanks Kronk" Naveen smiled, watching Tiana head out of the classroom, "but next time don't mention it around Tiana"

"Why not?" Kronk asked aimlessly,

"Tiana... she has her heart set on Harvard and-"

Kronk waited and Naveen paused,

"I don't want to ever upset her"

Kronk laughed his infamous laugh "Right, gotcha!" he said, "but why?"

"Because... because Tiana... is my Evangeline"

Kronk pulled a very confused face but shrugged as if not bothered by what Naveen had said.

* * *

Jasmine told Mulan, Ariel and Rapunzel all about the date as soon as she got home- and Rapunzel as soon as she saw her. They all gushed and agreed Aladdin seemed great. Admittedly, Tiana knew he was a bit awkward, less so than she was but he was sweet, and genuine- at least Jasmine thought so.

That afternoon, she passed him in the corridor and instead of watching him stare and attempt to be subtle, or his friends laugh and jeer he smiled, and she smiled, and then he did something she really didn't expect. He stopped,

"Hey" he said with an uneasy chuckle,

Mulan, Ariel and Rapunzel shrunk into the background and watched on

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date soon?" he asked,

Jasmine couldn't help but grin and then immediately tried to compose herself, "Sure" she said, "We- we can do that"

She mentally slapped herself, usually she was the calm one now she was stammering like a twelve year old.

"Cool" he said, with a quick and cute wink leaving the four girls squealing in the corridor.

* * *

Phoebus' tutoring paid off and Esmeralda had all good grades at the end of the Christmas term. In fact, she had done better than Phoebus. The two sat in the common room that lunch time away from their friends focusing on a new set essay... well it wasn't exactly new. It had been set to do over the break but neither of them had actually done it.

"Phoebus I can't do it" she stated

He rolled his eyes, "You did just fine last semester- in fact you did great. You can do it"

"But-" she started

"Stop being lazy" he stuck his tongue out

"I'm getting fries" she shrugged, throwing her pen down and stalking out

As soon as she left the room Phoebus deep sighed and stretched out his legs, completely confuzzled by how the hell that girl was the best and worst thing in his life.

 _In freshmen year Phoebus and Flynn showed up in their favourite jeans and t-shirts, thinking they looked pretty cool actually. They were 15, the mid teens, the prime of teens and they felt pretty invincible. The two had been friends since elementary and now they were about to take on High School, the girls, the parties, the pranks!_

 _Their first lesson was religious education, with Frollo. Not that Phoebus or Flynn knew what to expect._

 _They sat in the fifth row at the very back. They hung about as students piled in and waited around for a teacher, cracking jokes and throwing balls of paper ripped from last years display boards, but as they swung on their chairs in walked two dark haired, skinny girls. The first with dark skin and sleek hair, she was taller and somewhat lankier than her friend who's frizzy hair was seemingly untamed and who's figure was slightly fuller than most girls their age. Phoebus got up, heading for the bin at the front where he was about to throw away the papers he and Flynn had been throwing but as he did, he half tripped, jolting and bumped past the girl who was squeezing past the desks._

 _"What do you think you're doing?!" she cried, "NEVER touch me there again!"_

 _Flynn immediately began giggling and Phoebus blushed pink as the whole class turned to stare at their new classmates and the first awkward encounter,_

 _"Wait- I didn't mean it" he began, "I don't want to touch your bum- not that it isn't nice... WAIT-"_

 _She stared_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I really am!" he said, helplessly_

 _Esmeralda just blinked, shocked, "You son of a -"_

 _"Watch it, we're in a classroom" he half joked, and she scowled_

 _"Chill Es, I don't think he meant it" Pocahontas stepped in, watching how Phoebus shifted uncomfortably and how Flynn was scoffing laughter_

 _Esmeralda just stared, arms crossed_

 _"OK guys make up" Pocahontas prompted_

 _"Make up with a creepy, fondling-"_

 _"Hey I'm no creep!" Phoebus began, this time with no stumbling apology, standing straighter "take a look around, no ones interested in your or your ass"_

 _Flynn laughed even more_

 _"God, stop flattering yourself" Phoebus shook his head and fell back into his chair while Esmeralda looked down, actually surprised at his defensiveness_

 _A few seconds of silence passed before her mouth upturned into a smirk, "Esmeralda" she said,_

 _Phoebus pulled a puzzled look at Flynn who shrugged,_

 _"Phoebus" he said with a tilt of the head like a confused puppy,_

 _Esmeralda pulled a face_

 _"It- It means 'Sun God'"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mr Sun, just be quicker to stand your ground next time eh? I like that in a man"_

* * *

"Tiana!" Pocahontas called, "Hey Tiana!"

Tiana turned in the common room, Pocahontas was headed towards her looking pretty stressed

"Hey, What's up? Prom plans?"

"Er-no no" Pocahontas stammered, sitting down beside her "you were in the school play last year right?"

"Right" Tiana confirmed, "we were in it together"

"Listen, I really can't do it this year- i thought I could but what with school and..."

she stopped,

"Personal stuff" she said slowly, "- I can't take it on and you're the only person I know who could manage it, slay it _and_ learn it in time"

Tiana opened her mouth to argue

"Oh please Tia!" Pocahontas said, "It's only a small role and I know you could do it, Clopin knows you can too"

Tiana really couldn't, she knew she couldn't. She knew Pocahontas had similar stresses, school, committees, prom, college and whatever other personal matters but so did she! Was she going to risk Harvard to play a tiny role in a play?

"Pocahontas, just the girl I needed" Naveen strolled over, interrupting

"Me?" she shook her head, "What's up?"

"Remember John Rolfe?" he asked, falling into a green beanbag beside the two girls

Pocahontas shook her head,

"From the party? James Bond?"

"Oh!" she cried, "Of course! He was so sweet!"

"He's heading here to Disney, thinking of attending Pixar College- he's a year older you know- and wanted to see if I could get him your number"

Pocahontas blushed but held back a small smile of flattery, "Oh wow"

"He was very keen on you" Naveen insisted

"Er- sure why not Naveen" Pocahontas smiled, but turned back to Tiana " _So_ will you do it?"

Tiana swayed slightly,

"Do what?" Naveen piped up,

"Replace me in the play" Pocahontas told him,

"In the play?" he chuckled, "Tiana can't act surely, she's good at cooking sure but _acting?"_

Pocahontas winced at his words and Tiana scowled,

"Sure, I'll do it. When are rehearsals?" she agreed with a smug smile and Naveen grinned a tad too.

* * *

Belle and Adam hadn't spoken since the ball, not that either of them were avid Facebook users or texters, but Belle had been quite excited to see him finally... not that she would admit it.

Coincidentally, however, Belle didn't see Adam all day. Not until 3:00pm when she headed out of the school doors for home after a long day.

"Belle!" he called, leaping from a brick wall and heading towards her oddly more bouncing than dragging

"Adam!" she smiled, "How are you?"

"Good, happy new year by the way" he said, walking alongside her

Belle took note on how his hair was now up in a bun as opposed to hanging limply on his cheeks and his trousers were fitted and not dragging along the sidewalk.

"How was your Christmas?"

Adam shrugged, "OK, you?"

"Well" she nodded, "my father and I had a quiet one this year with his brother Michel, my mothers side moved to Paris"

Adam listened, "How did your mother die?" he asked casually but in a smaller than usual voice

Belle hesitated for a moment,

"She wasn't very well" she said with a sad smile, "It was about nine years ago now"

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely,

"It's alright, me and Papa get along just fine"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner" Adam said with a slight stutter

Belle looked up, her eyes twinkled but her eyebrows were raised

"Not like that!" he cried quickly, "just as another thank you, an extra thank you for being so great at the ball"

Belle considered this, "Not tonight" she said softly, "Papa made his famous German style soup, he's been excited for it"

Adam nodded with a bit of a frown, "I see, not to worry"

Belle felt a twang of guilt, he had obviously taken a lot of courage to ask and she'd had to turn him down- but her father made this soup so rare and took so much pride in it

"Unless... would you like to join us?" Belle suggested

Adam blushed, "No thanks" he said quickly, "I'm sure your father won't want me intruding"

"Oh please" she insisted, "he makes so much- we practically eat it for days"

Adam winced a bit, he knew it would probably be dead awkward

"Oh please Adam" she said, "from one friend to the other?"

Adam suddenly had an image of 'friend zone' memes in his head but shook them away quickly,

"Uh.. OK why not?"

Belle and Adam walked a few blocks down to her house. The little houses roses in the garden had died now, the windows steamed over from the heat inside and a rosy glow was coming from them.

"It looks sweet" Adam commented as they headed through the garden fence and Belle fumbled with her keys at the lock, her hands red with cold

"Why not knock?" Adam suggested

"He'll be through in the kitchen listening to music" Belle chuckled, "He won't hear us"

Adam had the image of a tall, slender older man with green-brown eyes like Belle and an intimidating glare.

Belle pushed the door open and they were met with a small little lounge room with dated floral sofas, warm beige carpet and old tussled green and pink rug. A small rustic table had a little television set on and there was a huge bookshelf rested against the wall that hid the staircase. Belle hooked her bag and coat over an old coat hanger by the door and walked daintily through the lounge into the kitchen. Adam followed, curiously and awkwardly. The kitchen was small too. A round table propped to the left and her father bustled around the rickety oven, the small kitchen, chestnut and wooden made Adam feel more at home then he ever did in his own house. There was a strong smell of peas and of the hot stove, rattling somewhat; but the most attention grabbing thing was Belle's small and stout father with his happy moustache and expression dancing around loudly to old style music, his hips swayed as he stirred at the pot.

"Papa!" Belle smiled, kissing him on the head.

Her father turned the radio down and gave his daughter a hug, "Soups nearly ready now!" he chuckled,

"Finally" she said, "Er... Papa you don't mind if we have a guest for dinner do you?"

"Well of course not, a friend?"

Belle turned her father around to face Adam, tall and startled looking in the doorway.

"This is my friend Adam" she said with a deep breath,

Her fathers eyes worked up to the tall boy and his face stayed on the boys for a moment before he smiled cheerily,

He grabbed the auburn haired boys hand and half bounced half walked toward him,

"Nice to meet you, Adam!" he said, "there's lots of soup, oh do take your coat off make yourself at home!"

Belle giggled at how Adam pulled his coat off and stood shocked at the mans behaviour but as her father pulled off the guests coat and took it away Adam actually laughed a bit, and his shoulders dropped, his face relaxed and he smiled a toothy and genuine smile at Belle.

* * *

Flynn and Phoebus left Aladdin and Hercules to head to the gym after school, Esmeralda and Pocahontas were staying behind for some extra studying classes and they were off to get their hands on the first fast food they could find.

They headed down the high street, rather slow from school, heading for the mall.

"Flynn?" Phoebus asked slowly, "what do you think of Esmeralda?"

Flynn just pulled a confused face and shrugged, "What do I think of her?"

"Yeah... you know... as a person?"

"I think she's stubborn and way too liberal- why?"

Phoebus shook his head, "No reason"

"Just admit it" Flynn said casually, "you like her"

"What? That's crazy!" Phoebus cried defensively

"It's not, not if you think about it, you guys get on almost better than we do, you laugh at each others jokes, we can't deny she's hot- Oh yeah and you're always totally obsessively staring at her when you think no ones looking"

Phoebus gawped at how suddenly observant Flynn was.

"Do- Does... I mean- how do you know?"

"Listen dude" Flynn continued casually, "As much as it pains me to admit, you're my best friend and sadly there's nothing I don't pick up"

Phoebus didn't even know what to say, he had no idea Flynn paid so much attention, especially for someone who had no work done ever at school.

"So... too liberal huh?" Phoebus asked

"Huh?- Oh yeah way too liberal I mean sometimes I just want to eat lunch in peace, you know?"

Phoebus nodded, but he didn't know. He wanted to listen to her liberal rants every day.


	24. If I Can Mince, You Can Dance

**Me: Sorry guys I have work to do no chapters**

 **Also me: procrastinating and stressed like hell so here's another chapter**

 **This chapter is HUGE progress for a certain pairing and I'm excited to write! Enjoy**

* * *

Mulan attended training every morning, early on the pitch and jogging circles around the guys. She had a gym membership now and often went with Hercules who was still great company and personal trainer.

She jogged along with them, even overtaking Yao and Chen Po, and Hercules spotted Shang raising his eyebrows, pretty impressed with her. No one made any comments that time and she was ignored as opposed to ridiculed and when they finished she headed back to the changing rooms with Hercules,

"Hercules!" Shang jogged over, carrying a ball in his arm, "good work today"

"Thanks Shang" Hercules said, "Ah there's Meg, see ya later" he jogged off to his girlfriend leaving Mulan alone with him, as Gaston and the rest of them slow walked behind them

"Good work" he said automatically, "you've improved, have you been practising over Christmas?"

"A bit" she said smugly, "Hercules has been helping me"

Shang nodded with a considerate face, "Good guy, Hercules" he said, "Good guy"

"He's the best, really good at soccer too"

Shang's face twisted into a kind of jealous frown and Mulan was sickeningly glad about it,

"We have a game at the end of the year" he said, "You could definitely be a major attribute to the team. Keep it up"

Shang nodded curtly and Mulan smiled and he slowed to walk with the other guys,

"Shang why are you talking to her?" Lyle scoffed,

"She's a teamplayer" Shang said, "And a good one too"

"Why don't you just marry her" Ling teased,

"Oh grow up" Shang cried, fast walking away from everyone. Leaving Mulan smug, and the guys part in shock of her new talent and part laughing at Shang still.

* * *

Since Tiana had agreed to take Pocahontas' place in the school play, she had spent the weekend leaning over the counter on her break learning Kelsey's lines. Admittedly she was quite happy as it was a small role, there were no sequences to learn and Kelsey's personality was pretty shy; plus she liked the caps she was going to wear. So she learned most of the lines and showed up to rehearsals second free period where Clopin and Crab greeted her happily. Pocahontas had obviously told them they had swapped and they were absolutely fine with the decision, so they briefed her on the dress rehearsals starting soon and the Easter show for the staff leading to the final show for the entire school at the end of the year. The cast were all friendly classmates, apart from Vanessa who Tiana couldn't quite stand the sight of, and today was a very special day as Clopin and Crab were starting work on the singing and dancing sequences.

"As promised, we're starting the sequences' Clopin announced, "I of course am working on the choreography and Mr Crab here is working on vocals"

"We've made the decision to start with the Ryan and Sharpay song, it's quick, easy and fun"

Esmeralda fidgeted in her seat excitedly, "Which one?"

"'What I've Been Looking For'"

"Yes!" she said, and her and Naveen jumped onto stage,

By this point in production a stage crew had been gathered and were backstage working on lighting and sets, not that the sets were overly dramatic. The main was of course was the tree and the big moon which was ready to be painted. As for music, the school band were briefed and practising in seperate hours.

Naveen and Esmeralda stood up front, and began working through the song and dance for about fifteen minutes, however, Clopin was most unimpressed,

"No no no!" he cried theoretically "where is the movement?"

"What?" Naveen asked, "I'm a good dancer!"

"There needs to be more involvement, teamwork, you're both focusing too heavily on your feet not on each other"

He paced and tapped his temple, "Hmmm"

"Sir?" Esmeralda asked, "We can try again"

"I have a better idea" he clapped loudly and turned to the cast, "everyone find a dance partner"

As predicted, Vanessa and Eric paired up, Phoebus and Esmeralda paired up, Aurora partnered with Tiana and Naveen took Ariel by the hand with a friendly smile,

"No no" Clopin said again "same partners as always, you all need to get to know each other this is ridiculous! Right..."

Everyone sighed. If there was any thing students hated hearing, it was that a teacher was choosing their partners.

"Eric and Ariel" he said, "Vanessa and Esmeralda,"

The four paired up, Clopin considered again

"Naveen and Tiana, Phoebus and Aurora"

Tiana winced and headed for Naveen who's friendly smile with Ariel dropped and his eyebrows raised at Tiana,

"Ah," he said "dancing!"

Tiana fumbled awkwardly with her fingers,

"We'll start with something simple" Crab suggested, "good idea?"

Crab muttered and Clopin's face lit up,

"Yes yes a quick waltz, nothing too romantic and then we'll go with some tap!"

"A waltz?" Esmeralda complained, taking Vanessa's hand awkwardly and the two came together,

Phoebus and Aurora joined too, it wasn't entirely awkward, they had been friends since elementary school anyway but Phoebus also felt awkward putting his hand on her waist, it didn't feel right.

Eric and Ariel came together, but Ariel held his hand loosely as Vanessa cut her a killer look,

"Ever danced?" he asked politely,

"Only with my dad" she admitted with a blush, "he used to stand me on his toes and waltz around the family room, but with six sisters you have to take it in turns"

Eric chuckled, "Oh right yeah, forgot you were a Triton sister"

"Arista and Andrina are in your year" Ariel said tryingly,

"Yeah I know, I don't know them all too well though" he shrugged,

"Right right, let's start- the thing with the waltz is it's all about listening to your partner"

"Tiana, you know... to waltz you have to take my hands" Naveen told her,

"I know, I know" she said awkwardly, taking his hands and stepping in

"Shall we start then?" he asked,

Tiana looked down and her hands loosened, backing away somewhat as Aurora and Phoebus began dancing beside them,

"I-" Tiana stepped backwards a little and folded her arms, now surrounded by their classmates dancing to the music Clopin had put on

"I can't dance" she shrugged, "I've never danced"

Naveen tilted his head and frowned, he took her hands hesitantly, "we'll start slow"

And indeed they did. The two began slow, slower than everyone and Naveen felt his uncle Clopin giving him an odd look but with a deep sigh, he sped up somewhat and his footwork increased. He was after all, a very good dancer and Tiana was a natural too. She kept up and her form was tight, her feet were almost perfect despite the stepping on his toe twice in the beginning.

When they had finished with a spin, Tiana backed away rather hot now,

"Well.." she said slowly, "thank you"

Naveen mimicked a bow and Tiana giggled,

"You're light on your feet" she commented "Sorry I was pretty heavy on yours"

Naveen laughed a lot at that, "You are secretly funny" he commented

"See" Clopin said, flipping the music off, "it feels a lot better when you can _feel_ and _listen_ to one another!"

Everyone nodded, in genuine agreement

"Now, next lesson Vanessa and Eric are going to be working on vocals with me and Esmeralda and Naveen you'll be doing some choreography with Clopin; the rest of you work on lines and stage direction with Miss Radcliffe"

"The english teacher?" Vanessa spat, "stage direction?"

"And body language" Crab said, "she may be an english teacher but she's trained in both... ever wondered why she's so graceful?"

Vanessa folded her arms in reply and Ariel rolled her eyes. So did Tiana, who prayed that Vanessa would break a leg... not in theatre terms.

* * *

The majority of the soccer team sat around the cafeteria table, Lyle and Kokoum were tossing a soccer ball between each other and the others were scoffing into food. Anna perched awkwardly on the edge besides Hans and Kronk listened to Gaston and Le Fou discuss whether they preferred Kylie Jenner blonde or brunette,

At that moment, Naveen walked past and of course his rich and party animal status caught him attention from the jocks,

"Naveen!" Gaston called, "Pull up a chair!"

"Ah, I'm afraid not today" he said, backing away "I... I er have to go see Clopin about something"

"The play?" Gaston said with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes" Naveen said proudly, he did expect some teasing for having taken up role in the play but since his party the guys hadn't been rude about it at all, particularly since Phoebus and Esmeralda were participating too

"Cool" Gaston said bleakly, "We'll be there opening night"

"You will?" Naveen was shocked at how much he was sucking up, all because of a big house and one party

"Sure" Gaston nodded,

"Oh great!" Kronk said enthusiastically "I love musicals!"

Naveen chuckled, getting to know Kronk in cooking class and other lessons he had really discovered that he had a liking for him and his rather stereotypically feminine hobbies. Even if he was a massive guy on the soccer team.

"Anyway guys I'm gonna get going-" he said, heading off but he was soon thumped on the shoulder and he turned to see Kronk grinning stupidlly at him

"Kronk, what's up?" he asked,

"Naveen, I was wondering if I could have some advice?"

Naveen rubbed the back of his neck somewhat worried, "Sure, fire away"

"Prom's coming up, this summer and... and there's this girl I want to ask"

"Oh that's great Kronk, you should do it, ask her!"

Kronk sighed, "I'm not really sure how to ask her"

Naveen's smile faltered, "Ah I see, nerve issues"

Kronk smiled sadly, "So will you help me?"

"Of course, you see Kronk the thing with ladies is..." Naveen stopped and thought for a moment about prom, who was he going to ask?

"Is?" Kronk asked,

Naveen faltered. Is? Is be smooth? Buy a bunch of roses? Use a few pick up lines? Offer them a ride in the limo? He thought of Tiana, how none of those things would impress her.

"You have to be honest" he admitted, "tell them why you're asking, why you like them"

"Even if it means I'm nervous?" Kronk asked puzzled,

"If you're nervous it just proves you care" Naveen shrugged

"Wow Naveen" Kronk said, "You're right, I'll be honest!"

"Good luck with your girl" Naveen said,

"What about you?" Kronk asked with big eyes like a puppy, "Who are you going to ask to prom?"

"Me?" Naveen cried,

Kronk nodded keenly,

"If I tell you... that is- you can't tell any body" he said quieter,

"Of course not" Kronk agreed, "It's safe with me"

"I'm thinking about asking Tiana"

"No kidding!" Kronk said, "I always thought you'd go for someone like Aurora... you know, rich"

Naveen chuckled, "I guess Tiana's just-"

"-Your Evangeline, right?" Kronk finished

Naveen nodded, "Right"

"What does that even mean?" Kronk asked, "What's an evangeline?"

Naveen shook his head, "Nothing important, I guess- now you promise you won't tell?"

Kronk mimicked zipping up his lips and Naveen patted his shoulder, and headed off.

* * *

Flynn headed out of school early, he really couldn't be bothered for science anyway and Phoebus' new oath to attend all lessons was really getting on his nerves, who else would he skip school with? Not Esmeralda or Pocahontas (who had gone and given her number to that fancy British guy from Naveen's party and now Esmeralda was calling her 'Mrs Bond') or even Aladdin who was going crazy planning a second date with Jasmine. In short, he was finding his friends pretty boring at the moment.

He headed out the front of the building, he had been hiding out in the common room and waited ten minutes into lesson to skip out. It was only as he passed the main corridor did he spot Rapunzel, wearing a very cute floral dress and cable knit tights, a huge woollen scarf wrapped around her neck and a cream bobble hat on her head.

"Rapunzel!" he called out, before he realised he had done it

"Oh, hey Flynn" she grinned, closing her locker

"Cold by any chance?" he laughed, pulling her hat off to reveal her red cold ears

She giggled, "Just a bit" she unwrapped her scarf and took her mittens off too,

"My mum likes to keep me wrapped up" she explained, "Otherwise I could get the flu or hypothermia or even a cold"

Flynn mimicked heart ache and his voice went higher, "A cold!" he cried, "God forbid you get a cold!"

Rapunzel laughed, "Yeah I guess she is a little over the top"

"It's sweet she cares" Flynn said, "God knows I haven't worn a proper coat in years"

Rapunzel frowned, "Well why not?"

"I just... my mum never got one"

Her big green eyes grew sad, "That's a shame"

"I know" he shrugged, "but what can you do?"

"Get a job?" she suggested

Flynn grimaced, "I'll think about that one"

"So aren't you going to your lesson? I'm running so late I had to get all these books"

Flynn hesitated, "I'm kinda skipping my last period"

Rapunzel gasped, "But... you can't do that!"

"You _shouldn't_ do that" he corrected her,

She still stood, shocked "Oh Flynn, that's not good"

"Come on" he said, "you're telling me that there's some days you're tired? You want to go early? You want to just not go to Math?"

She considered, "I guess"

"See!" he said, "it's not all bad- anyway see you later" and he headed towards the door,

"Wait, Flynn!" she headed towards him, pulling her bobble hat back on "I'm coming with you!"

"Are you crazy?" he cried, " _I_ can ditch, _you_ can't!"

"Why not?" she asked, pouting

"Be-because you're good and your mum will be angry and-"

"-And I'm tired, and I want to go early and I really don't want to go to math!" she repeated

He stood staring. She had used his argument against him? Actually... he rather appreciated her argument

"I can't be a bad influence" he said, "So if anyone asks you did this of your own accord"

She flipped her scarf around her neck, "Agreed!"

* * *

They headed down the road, Flynn felt more nervous than usual skipping. His mum had headed out on another road trip with her newest boyfriend as usual so he was planning to head home and flop out in bed, flip on a film from his array of DVD's and fall asleep blissfully to the background of Men in Black. The plan had changed, it wasn't like Rapunzel could go home early. Her mum was crazy by the sounds of it.

"So what do we do now?" she squealed, "Gosh this is so exciting!"

Her positivity worried him even more, she was definitely going to get them into trouble

"Oh well I usually go home but-"

"That's boring" she stated, "I'm at home all the time, let's do something I couldn't usually do!"

"Like what?" he asked, "Go to the mall?"

"I have no money" she sighed, "plus me and my mum went once and it was so boring all we did was look at clothes and then she made me eat a salad- of all the burgers! A salad!"

Flynn laughed, "OK OK let's just go watch a film"

"I've hardly seen any films" she frowned, "We watched 'Princess Diaries' at Jasmines that was good but mother doesn't let me watch many in case they're inappropriate"

"Alright" he took a deep breath, "we'll find something appropriate"

They headed a few blocks away and down a small drive, run down and dull. Flynn pulled keys from his inside pocket of the denim jacket and they headed inside a small bungalow. It was modest, blandly decorated and looked clean- to clean as if hardly lived in.

"It's not much" he said quickly, "but it's home"

"It's sweet" she said, "We live in Pegasus Apartments, top floor, Feels like I'm stuck in a tower"

"Must suck" he admitted, "Pegasus apartment though? That's pretty nice living, huh?"

"Oh it's nice" she said, "Mum runs an anti ageing cream company... but there's so little to do, so little company... it's not all that great"

Flynn headed over to the small cabinet holding an even smaller TV, he pulled open the doors and sat staring at the DVD's

"We don't have Netflix" he said, "but I've got every film you could think of... nearly"

"I told you" she said, plopping into the little grey sofa, "I don't watch films"

"Alright alright" he said, "I'll choose one"

He searched for a few moments, he had to get to the back to the kids films past all the Will Smith and Marvel films and found a small stash of kids films he had.

He picked one out, perfect for her and put it in, he turned and saw her pulling out a tiny little flip phone and dialling a number on the old keypad

"Who you calling?" he asked,

"My mum"

"Whoa! Don't tell her you're with me! Remember that day in the office she did not give me a friendly look!"

"Relax!" she assured, "Now be quiet!"

Flynn covered his mouth as Rapunzel greeted her mum on the line,

"Hello, Mother- Could I head over to Ariel's for a while after school to help her run lines for her play? She loves extra curricular"

"Oh wonderful- I'll be home soon- yes love you more- goodbye" and she hung up

"You talk to your mum like a robot" he laughed, "Why Ariel?"

"Mother's met her and trusts her,"

"I see, I suppose she wouldn't trust me?"

Rapunzel sighed, "Possibly not"

He shrugged, "I'm used to that- anyway let's watch this"

"What did you choose?"

"Thumbelina"

"Thumbelina?"

 _"Thumbelina! But could you imagine ze trouble for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?"_ The TV continued, and Rapunzel watched intently, swaying to each and every song. Flynn fell asleep 50 minutes in, his head in her lap and his mouth wide open. Rapunzel stroked at his hair, moving it away from his face and continued to watch her new favourite film. Then, when it was over she switched the TV set off. She pulled a post-it note from her school bag and a pen and scribbled a little note in her round, bubbly writing,

 _"The film was amazing, thank you so much for letting me come over. I hope you slept well see you tomorrow :) "_


	25. Why is Mulan Any Different?

**Hey Guys, this chapter is SOOO eventful! Enjoy**

* * *

January flew by, as it tends to do and February was up and away and everyone was already commenting on how fast the year was starting up, it was Valentines Day and there was a lack of occasion at Disney High, almost as if Christmas stole all the cheer from other seasons.

Aurora had been asked by Clopin and Crab to finally get ready the outfits. Three outfits for each character. A casual outfit, a basketball outfit for Eric or for the others, other sequence outfits and an outfit for the final dance, 'We're all in this Together'. With a given budget and with Cindy's tailor skills, they sat in the Prom Committee office at Lottie's desk on the internet and with a notebook ordering and choosing costumes.

They ordered a basketball outfit and sweatsuit for Eric, found on Amazon with 'Bolton 14' on the back of the vest and t-shirt'. They noted it down. Then they decided that Eric could wear his own clothes throughout, a baseball style shirt and jeans. They noted that down too, then they ordered a shirt and blazer in light blue for the New Years scene, and that was Troy sorted.

Cinderella grinned, "God the guys are always easier to dress"

"Only because of double standards" Aurora stated,

"True" Cindy shrugged, "right now let's do Phoebus and Naveen"

"Naveen's super stylish and already wears hats, he already dresses like Ryan"

So they adored two fedoras, one black, one red for the 'Bop to the Top' and 'We're all in this Together' scenes. They ordered a white shirt and red shirt for the scenes too and then a pink granddad cap. They figured Naveen would have plenty of shirts and trousers to choose between and could dress himself fine.

They ordered another basketball outfit for Phoebus writing 'Danforth' on the back, it cost the most as they ordered it personalised but didn't mind. They figured Phoebus could wear his usual clothes in other scenes too and they sighed proud of the acomplishment so far.

They ordered a few caps and a pair of fake glasses for Tiana along with a red top and gold trousers,

"I am so excited for Taylor's preppy outfits" Aurora said, "I wonder if I'll be aloud to keep them"

Aurora ordered two 2 in 1 shirt jumpers, one green and the other navy with some school style trousers and loafers.

"It's a bit less fashionable than the usual" she admitted, "but the role calls"

She also ordered a head band in green and a red tie and white skirt for the final scene.

Next was Sharpay's outfits, Aurora's favourites.

"I so wish I was playing Sharpay- just for the adorable costumes"

"I love the pink one at the beginning" Cindy agreed

"Esmeralda so won't appreciate the pink" she frowned,

They found a cute little pink lace midi skirt and matching jacket and white blouse for Esmeralda's casual outfit, they also ordered kitten heels- Charlotte La Bouff style- and a little pink purse. Then they found a blue salsa dress for the 'Bop to the Top' scene on Etsy and a huge flower to match. They knew Esmeralda had been struggling in rehearsals to dance even in her small heels and left out shoes, Aurora had a hunch Esmeralda was going to go bare foot opening night. Then finally, a white bedazzled vest and skinny jeans for the final scene was chosen.

Finally, Gabriella's outfits. They scoured the internet for almost 40 minutes before they found a replica of the little red dress on ASOS. It wasn't exact but they were sure it nearly was but before they ordered they considered a problem,

"Do I order it with Vanessa or Ariel in mind? What if Vanessa's voice isn't better?"

Cinderella shrugged,

"Ariel's smaller but-"

"Order it for Vanessa and we can tailor it if need be"

Aurora nodded and ordered the cute dress and matching shoes,

Then they ordered a floral sundress for Gabriella and then a lab coat to use for her science scenes. Lastly, they found an adorable light blue top and jeans for the first scene along with some little brown heels,

"The jeans in 2006 were a joke"

"I liked them" Cindy shrugged, "but the low waist line is embarrassing"

Aurora stretched out her hands and grinned, staring at the notepad that was now full of ticks.

"Costumes, finished"

Cindy smiled, "I'll tailor any if need be"

At that moment Tiana and Lottie came in,

"Working on the costumes, girls?"

"Just finished" Aurora grinned, and looked up to see Philip and Charles knocking on the office door. She beckoned them to come in and the two boys came in with little grins

"Happy Valentines, sunshine" He cooed, handing her a bunch of red roses,

"Oh Phillip!" she ooed, jumping out of her seat and hugging him,

"And we'll get some dinner later" he gave her a quick kiss and she took her roses,

the two shared a cuddle while Lottie and Tiana watched on, amused expressions and big eyes

Cindy however, watched on sadly and caught eye with Charles who looked away quickly.

* * *

Meg paced through the corridor. She saw Aurora earlier that morning with a bunch of roses and rolled her eyes. Red roses? Cliche or what. She repeated it in her head about four times before admitting to herself she'd love it if Hercules got her some.

She headed for geography with Milo Thatcher, glad to not have history which wasn't so awkward only draining even if Hades hadn't spoken to her in weeks and was looking worse and worse every day. Meg was sure he'd come in high the other morning but shrugged it off.

"Meg, little nut meg" a voice drooled behind her and she audibly groaned before swivelling around

"How are you?" Hades lips curled upwards and he began walking beside her

"Fine" she said bluntly, "How are you, Professor Gray?"

He scoffed at the title, "Could be better. It seems you and Hercules are an item now huh?"

"You're very observant" she commented, "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Oh nothing, only that you were sleeping with me and going out with him at the same time... what do they call that? Adultery?"

She turned, her eyes narrowed and she whispered harshly, "That's not strictly true, you blackmailed me"

"Whatever" he shrugged casually, "we're over now, finished, done"

Meg nodded and went to head away but he grabbed at her wrist in the bundle of students and staff and she faced him again,

"Besides I've found a new favourite student" his voice was barely above a whisper. Meg just grimaced and walked away again, this time he let her. She knew he was stood, smug, trying to make her jealous but if he knew her at all he'd know she wasn't jealous. Not at all-

Hercules rounded the corner beside Meg's locker and waited, he saw her coming and then his face grew into a huge round grin. In his arms were a huge bunch of flowers, massive purple Crocus' and a few white ones scattered too.

"These are for you, Meg" he grinned proudly, "and I booked us into go bowling later- sound good?"

Meg grinned hugely and cheesily and took her flowers,

She was not jealous of Hades' new girl at all. She had everything she could ever have wanted right here.

* * *

Tiana sat on the bench in gym class, they were taking it in turns that day to bat baseballs and all sat, lounging around bored waiting for their turn. She sat beside Andrina who was ongoing about the prom dress she had bought, and Arista whom was telling her sister to shut up about her ugly dress, it seemed Andrina had purchased the one that Arista wanted.

On the other side of her was Kronk, crunched up on the bench beside Wasabi, a meek and scientific classmate. Half of the class skipped gym these days, claiming they couldn't be bothered but Tiana knew she had to keep attendance up.

Kronk on the right of her made a giggling noise for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Kronk?" Tiana said finally, "is something funny?"

He pressed his lips together and his whole body jigged as though he needed the toilet,

"Oh Tiana" he said finally, his lips bursting open "I can't hold it in anymore!"

"Kronk if you need the bathroom just go!"

"No!" he cried, "I'm talking about what I know that you don't know that you aren't aloud to know but I want to let you know but I can't tell you"

Tiana shook her head, "what don't I know?"

"Well you _can't_ know" he repeated, "but I might let you know, you know?"

Tiana just stared on confused, lost for words

"Oh I'll just tell you!" he decided to himself,

"Please do" she sighed with a smile, expecting some sort of odd confession about a change in his spinach puff recipe

"Naveen's going to ask you to prom!" he giggled in a whisper,

Tiana's eyes widened, "you can't be serious!" she exclaimed, "you- you must have misheard him"

"No, no, he told me, he _told me_!" Kronk said, grinning "he said he likes you- well actually he said something about you being his Evangeline which I don't understand"

Tiana looked confused at that too, "who's Evangeline?"

Kronk shrugged, "OK OK forget Evangeline, he's going to ask you! He likes you!"

Tiana just shook her head, "Oh that's silly" but then she began to grin, her face grew and her heart sped up. Could it be he liked her? She did admit that she had grown some feelings towards him, when they danced in rehearsals and when they kissed at the party. He felt the same! He felt the same.

* * *

"Belle, hey" Adam approached her in the school library. She was sat with her head in a book and papers spread around her working on an English essay.

"Hey, Adam" she smiled meekly, pretty stressed over her work "how are you?"

"Good actually" he said oddly upbeat, "just finished reading 'Jane Eyre'"

"You, read Jane Eyre?" she asked shocked

"I've decided to read classics" he said sitting beside her, "I figure it'll benefit me"

She nodded with a smile, "read The Jungle Book" she said, "it's a lot lighter than Jane Eyre"

"I didn't know it was a classic" he said,

"Rudyard Kipling was very famous" she stated, "I am glad you've taken a liking to reading"

he chuckled, "yeah I guess it's your influence"

There were a few moments of silence while Belle scribbled away and Adam checked out The Jungle Book,

"So we're attending a sort of banquet this weekend" he said, "my mother and father invited you along, apparently everyone took a liking to you"

Belle blushed, "really?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you had an impact"

"I don't see why not" she considered,

"It's at some fancy resaraunt for my dad's colleagues promotion celebration- or something like that"

"How fancy?" she frowned, "Will I be able to afford it?"

"Oh not to worry, my father will pay for you - we can get you a new dress"

"Adam you don't need to do that" she tried, "I can buy myself one"

"It's OK, my mother even wanted to come... God it took ages convincing her not too"

"They really liked me, huh?" Belle was rather shocked, especially hearing how insistent his mum was

"Yeah weird right? It's like they're proud of me for going out with you"

there was an awkward pause, Adam's mouth closed and shut

"Not that we go out" he said with a dry mouth, "they just think that- well"

"It's fine" Belle said quickly to try and make the conversation less uncomfortable, "I know what you meant"

Adam went pink,

"I'll come, we'll get a dress" she smiled

"Oh- Oh - Kay cool" Adam stood up quickly, "I'll see you then- well... I'll see you Saturday morning to grab a dress... OK" he fumbled with his things and jumped up and left.

Belle half giggled as he hurried to grab his things and ran off, awkward from his comment and leaving Belle to write her essay.

* * *

Naveen had thought about what Kronk had said, and what he had said to Kronk. Honesty, pure honesty.

He pushed open the door to the prom committee office, it was lunch time and he knew Tiana was usually in there at this time.

He looked over at her desk, the big computer chair was facing the laptop, Naveen peered and saw the computer screen open with Tiana's cooking homework, he saw the huge essay she had written and titled 'nutrition in carbohydrates'.

He took a deep breathe,

"I have to tell you something" he said, and the chair went to turn around but he couldn't handle that, he couldn't look her in those big brown eyes and be honest, he was too nervous

"Please" he said quickly, "stay turned, I- I'll find it easier"

The chair stayed facing the laptop,

"I've really grown to like you in the past few months and- I never ever thought I would... you are different to any other girl I have ever liked and suddenly I'm not as shallow as I used to be"

He paused,

"So I'm working on being more honest and I want you to - if you will that is - be my date to the prom"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, the chair turnt and he blushed

"OH Naveen!" Lottie squealed, jumping out of the chair and bouncing over to him

"I can not believe you feel that way, sugar!" she giggled and pulled him into the biggest hug

"Charlotte!" he cried, a sinking feeling in his heart appeared and he cursed himself for not checking who was at the computer. He was the biggest idiot in the world right now, and how could he retract what he had said now?

"Charlotte- I..." he tailed off, unaware of what on earth to even say now

"You'll have to get a pink tie" she said matter-of-factually, "Oh I'm so excited- And you asked me on Valentines day! How romantic!"

Tiana headed into the office, she had popped to Duke's over her lunch break and grabbed her and Charlotte a coffee. They were planning on staying till after hours today to work on the yearbook and she knew they'd need extra shots of espresso.

"Hey Charlotte I got you a cappuccino, they ran out of-"

"Oh Tia!" Charlotte interrupted, giggling, "You'll never guess who's just asked me to prom!"

 _Prom_! Tiana thought, _I have to tell Lottie about what Kronk said!_

Tiana looked up from the coffees and smiled, but her smile faltered in less than a second,

Naveen stood, Charlotte was clutching at his arm and grinning and he was smiling nervously

"Oh" Tiana tried, and suddenly a tear pricked her eye "Naveen?"

"What do you think?" Lottie asked, "do we make the cutest couple ever or what?"

Tiana forced a chuckle, "Yeah... yeah"

"Well I er" Tiana placed the coffees down and backed out of the room, "I have to see- someone... Clopin! About my lines"

"I can help with your lines" Naveen offered, stepping away from Charlotte slightly,

"No" Tiana said quickly, "I mean.. I have to go alone... it's fine"

Tiana dashed out of the office and headed into the girls bathrooms as soon as she could, a few sophomore girls were touching up their makeup but Tiana hastened into a cubicle and then the tears fell.

 _Seeing Charlotte and Naveen like that_ , she thought, _'the cutest couple'... was Kronk just lying? God, he was an idiot. He had obviously not understand he wasn't asking her he was asking her friend, her best friend. Her prettier friend, the friend who got everything even Naveen. HA! And as if he could like her with her watiressing job, her empty ambition and her thrift store clothes._

She wiped her eyes, dabbed her cheeks and titled her head back slightly to stop the tears from coming anymore. Her hands shook a bit, and she listened for the sophmore girls to leave the room before heading out. She stared at her bloodshot eyes in the mirror and wiped them again. She sniffed and then decided to just head to the library.

 _Work._ she said to herself, _is more important than any prom date._

* * *

Mulan had a skip in her step that day after school, heading for practice. Hercules wasn't in today unfortunately, he and Meg went bowling, Mulan, however, wasn't feeling to anxious about practice. The guys had seen how good she was, this was it now. She was just as good as them.

They started with some dribbling practice and then laddering, which Mulan did with ease after practicing with Hercules. Then they went over some team tactics for the end of year game,

"So if there are any penalties-" Shang said,

"I'll do it" Hans said, "I always do the penalty shots"

"Actually" Shang said, narrowing his eyes "I thought Mulan could"

The entire team turned to stare at her, she grinned initially at his faith in her but then she caught her teammates eyes and her face faltered.

"Her?" Gaston spat, "why?"

"She's half the size of us" Kokoum said,

"She couldn't kick beach ball let alone score a penalty"

"This is ridiculous, someone remind me why she's even on the team?"

"Guys that's enough-" Shang tried

"In fact" Hans said, "she's bring the team down"

"I'm not playing with a girl and that's that" Gaston said, crossing his arms, "girls aren't as good as boys anyway, athletically- or in any case actually"

"Now wait just a minute-" Shang tried again,

"Less agility, logic and aim" Lyle agreed

"She's not bad," Kronk said, "She's quite good"

"Good?" Ling spat, "only because Hercules helped her"

"We've had help" Shang said,

"Let's make a petition" Lyle suggested

Mulan stood off the grass and everybody stopped arguing and stared at her, Shang smiled. He had faith she was going to tell them all to shut up, it was about time she was confident.

"I quit" Mulan said with a defeated sigh, "I quit"

"What?" Shang asked, "Mulan-"

"I'm not wanted here" her voice cracked now, "You're right, I am crap"

Mulan walked away back across the pitch, her pink trainers scraping in the mud and the team speechless behind her, apart from Gaston who she heard mutter,

"Good riddance"

Mulan got to the gates, she saw Kida the gym teacher who gave her a bleak smile and Mulan rushed into the changing rooms, quickly got out of the muddy sportswear and in between changing burst into tears.

* * *

The cheer squad were in the gym after school, practising their routine for the schools football game at the end of term.

"We're fighting for our team girls" Aurora said, "We've got to make sure we're fierce, and the other cheer squad won't know what hit them"

Phillip suddenly ran into the gym, two cardboard boxes in his arms,

"Aurora," he cried, "they're here!"

Aurora squealed, "Girls, come look quick!"

She opened the boxes and saw the cutest cheer outfits, ordered at the beginning of the year,

The turtle neck underneath was black and the top was white, lined with red and gold and the black bold letters read 'DH', and the skirt was black and white, red and gold stripes at the bottom.

"Red, gold and black" Cindy smiled, "Love it"

"These are the cutest!" Tinker Bell cried,

"Oh Aurora yay!" Arista giggled

so they all took their little costumes and Phillip and Charles were given black t-shirts, 'DH' was printed on them too and the joggers were lined with red and gold too, matching the cheerleader outfits.

"These are the cutest!" Charlotte cried, "I have to show Naveen!"

"Naveen?" Charles asked,

"Didn't you hear?" Snow White giggled in her little voice, "Naveen asked Charlotte to prom"

"Everyone knows" Arista said,

"Everyone's jealous!" Laura, one of the triplets, sighed, "if only Gaston would ask me to prom!"

"Ah prom!" Phillip said, "I don't need to ask do I?"

Aurora shook her head, "You earned prom when you asked me out two years ago!"

Laura oohed, "If only Gaston were like you" she said, seemingly the only thing she spoke about was Gaston,

"What about yo Cindy?" Tinker bell asked, "Who are you going with?"

"Oh... Er" Cindy chuckled awkwardly,

"I can't wait for our prom!" Snow White sighed, "I really hope Ferdinand asks me..."

"I hope Wasabi asks me" Arista sighed, "He's just the sweetest"

Cinderella caught Charles' eye and looked away quickly, she wished Charles would ask her.

* * *

Flynn, Phoebus and Pocahontas were at Phoebus'. Esmeralda was due round any moment and the three were playing Mario Kart. Flynn however was hardly playing,

"Flynn, you usually thrash us at this game" Phoebus said, pausing it in frustration "What's going on?"

Flynn groaned, "Nothing"

Pocahontas raised her eyebrows, "Flynn?"

"I'm just" Flynn paused and his friends stared,

"Just?" Phoebus asked

"Stressed the fuck out" Flynn cried, "I mean I've always been so casual and chilled out! Now what? Didn't you hear that Naveen and Charlotte are going to prom? Who am I going to go with? And what about exams? I know you guys think I don't care I do! Pocahontas you and your fancy James Bond guy are going to run away, go prom get married and Phoebus you and Esmeralda and I'm going to be alone and not even that but my attendance is at like 60% what college is going to take me?"

Flynn flopped onto the fluffy rug,

"Come on man, we'll never leave you. Besides if you start studying your exams will be fine" Phoebus tried,

Pocahontas however was just staring blankly, "Phoebus and Esmeralda?"

The two boys blinked

"What?" Phoebus asked nervously

"Phoebus and... Esmeralda?" she repeated

"Don't act like you don't know" Flynn scoffed, "besides this is about me, not them"

"You like her don't you?" Pocahontas smiled, "I knew it!"

"Oh for crying out loud" Phoebus face palmed, "have you all figured it out?"

"Not Aladdin" Pocahontas shrugged, "and definitely not Esmeralda"

"Do you think she feels the same?" Phoebus asked, "I mean-"

"-Did I or did I not just pour my heart out to you guys?" Flynn cried,

"Sorry Flynn" Pocahontas said, "we had no idea you were so stressed"

"Well I am" he stated,

"What about Rapunzel?"

Flynn propped himself on his elbows, "What about her?"

"Ask her to prom?" Pocahontas suggested, "we all know you like her"

Flynn began to chuckle lowly, shaking his head

"No no no, see that's where you're wrong"

Phoebus sighed, "She's a nice girl, Flynn. She could be good for you"

"Rapunzel may be sweet" he began, "and she may be pretty, and she may be kind, she _may_ have the nicest eyes but-"

he stopped,

"Where was I going with this?"

Pocahontas giggled, "Please, just ask her out"

"It's not that easy" Phoebus said, "you think I could ask Esmeralda? No"

"Sure, why not?" she asked, "you never know if you don't ask"

"Pocahontas" Phoebus turned to her seriously, "I know you're best friends but if you tell Es about this I will never ever speak to you again"

"That's a bit dramatic" she said, "but fine, my lips are sealed"

and she meant it, after all she didn't want to come between true love.


	26. 12 Older Brothers

Pocahontas had been texting John Rolfe for the two weeks now, he had proved incredibly gentlemen like and sweet, they had met last week for a coffee and were planning another meetup this weekend. That afternoon however, Pocahontas' grandmother had come home from shopping with a pretty dress she had seen in the sale,

"Now I know I'm no fashion expert, but I saw it and just thought of you!" she had said,

it was beige, strapless and fell a-line to the floor. The skirt, however, was very chiffron and a tad too ballet like for Pocahontas' liking. So she tried on the dress, it fit like a glove, and called up on Cindy for some tweeking.

The two headed to a few fabric stores and thrift stores and headed back to Pocahontas' where they sat in the family room and began chopping changing. They decided to remove parts of the huge chiffron skirt and replace it with assorted laces in shades of beige.

Pocahontas chose parts to use and where, while Cindy sewed and cut and tore.

"I suppose I'll find some brown heels' Pocahontas pondered aloud,

"I think that could be lovely" Cindy agreed, "with a nice necklace"

"Oh I have a gorgeous turquoise one, it was my mothers"

"I'm sure I've seen you in it, it really is lovely" she nodded,

"What about you, Cindy?" Pocahontas asked, "Found a prom dress?"

"Anastasia and Drizella just ordered their gowns but I'm... on a bit of a budget"

Pocahontas frowned, feeling quite guilty

"It's OK though" Cindy said quickly, "I have some of my mothers old dresses I'm sure I can tailor it to me... add a sash or something"

"Vintage is always the way to go" Pocahontas nodded, "And Aurora? Has she chosen a colour?"

"She's been buying and returning gowns like there's no tomorrow" Cinderella laughed, "Dark blue, light blue, pinks and even peach"

"She'd look good in a bin bag" Pocahontas laughed, "God I fancy some food, are you hungry?"

"Oh no I'm fine" Cinderella smiled,

"Cindy we haven't eaten all day" Pocahontas half laughed, "you're welcome to have some lunch here, honestly"

Cinderella considered this for a moment,

"If you really don't mind" she shrugged, "I skipped breakfast and-"

"Say no more," Pocahontas laughed, and headed into the kitchen

She put together some sandwiches, cheese and tomato for herself and jam for Cinderella.

She headed back in, with some coffee too and the two took a break from their handywork too eat, but just as Pocahontas went to bite into her sandwich her phone began to ring,

"Es?... You are?... Well sure but I'm pretty busy... _No,_ not with John, Cinderella... yeah seriously, we're working on my prom dress, the fabric... yes still... well just go... I'm not your parental guardian... Ok Ok, love you too"

"Esmeralda?" Cindy asked,

Pocahontas hung up and nodded, "they're going prom shopping, she wanted me to go"

"They?"

"Aurora, Tiana, Arista and Es"

Cinderella nodded and ate her sandwich and Pocahontas felt a tad guilty, she did think Esmeralda would feel a tad awkward. It wasn't like she was the best of friends with any of them, but then again she did know them. She did, however, figure that they were only dress shopping it wasn't like they were going for dinner or anything too personal. Esmeralda she'd be fine.

* * *

Anna had finally been invited to Hans to meet his parents that weekend. They'd been together now since the beginning of the school year and he had met her parents, and she'd yet to go to his house.

He was over a lot of evenings now, they didn't talk much mainly just watched Adam Sandler films that he found funny and then pecked at the end of the night and he would leave. Elsa hated him, and on the occasions they watched an annoying and abnoxious film she'd head up to her room and wait for him to leave. Last night, however, when she headed down and put on cartoons, Anna and her ended up arguing.

"Anna why do you want to watch soccer?"

"I like it now!"

"Anna... Hans isn't that great just because he's a senior with a nice smile"

"You don't know him like I do"

Elsa sighed, and Anna refused to talk to her. Elsa just knew she wouldn't listen.

Hans, on the other hand, had his bet with Gaston fresh in his mind and Gaston was reminding him about it almost every week,

"Hows the bet going?" "Have you slept with the first one yet?" "Remember, both Winter sisters by the end of the year"

So he decided to move things along and invite her over to 'meet his parents'.

Anna headed over to Hans' big house. Well, it was big I mean he had lots of brothers. She arrived in the late afternoon and the sky was pretty grey, and the walk had been a good twenty minutes. Safe to say, she was freezing.

Hans answered the door almost immediately, he looked a lot more casual than usual in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and tshirt, his hair was also somewhat dishevelled,

"Anna" he smiled, "come in, come in"

Anna shuffled inside and pulled her coat and scarf off to reveal simple jeans a simple blouse. The house was pretty quiet and Hans shifted on his feet.

"So where is everyone?" she asked with a small smile

"Bernard's at college, Laurence and Greg are at gym, and my parents and Isaac are shopping"

"I thought you invited me round to meet them all?"

"Oh sure sure, I did" he nodded, "but you showed up early"

Anna blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever" he shrugged, "come on we'll go upstairs"

Anna hesitantly followed her boyfriend up the staircase,

They entered his room. His house was nice enough, big and clean but his room was the opposite to say the least. It was dingy and dark, his bed was huge but unmade and there were half empty glasses of soda on the side. He switched the TV on quickly and flipped the light on. The room was very red decorated, bright and still unkept looking.

He grabbed the remote and put the TV on, a boring Adam Sandler film was playing and Hans grinned,

"Love Adam Sandler" he said, flopping onto the bed, "Do you like this film?"

Anna just nodded, "sure I love Adam Sandler too!"

She fell into the spot beside him and they watched on for a few moments, Hans laughed several times but Anna didn't find it that funny. She even felt herself falling asleep, she began to rest her head on the pillow and her eyes fluttered a bit before they closed. She heard the film in the background and convinced herself she wouldn't flal asleep...

"Anna?" Hans yelled, "Anna, are you asleep?"

She jolted awake, caught her breathe and jumped up, "Yes-yes I'm awake sorry"

"It's OK" he said, and then leaned in to kiss her

They kissed for a few moments, Hans became more intense and Anna became less interested. She needed a drink, she fancied a snack and she had just half woken up. She wasn't in the mood to kiss,

"Hans" she muttered, pulling away, but he pulled her in again. This time she felt quite uncomfortable and she didn't like that his hands were roaming now.

"OK, let's stop now" she tried again,

"Stop being such a baby" he said, half scoffing and continuing but Anna didn't like this at all anymore, he was pushing her to lie down and his hands were under her blouse.

She began to try and push, feeling really uncomfortable and then she began to whinge like a baby and a few tears fell from her face. Her legs were wriggling around now in fight,

"Hey Hans have you seen my- Hey what's the hell?" Anna heard a voice, and Hans turned to the bedroom door and flew off from Anna,

"Get out" he said to the guy who had walked in, who was huge and muscular,

"Hans are you kidding?" the guy said with a sneer, and he looked quizically at Anna with her tear stained face. She got straight off the bed and grabbed her bag, rubbed her cheeks and headed out,

"Wait" the guy said to her softly, "Hans if you were doing what I think-"

"Of course I wasn't" Hans said with a chuckle,

"You horrible little snake" his brother spat, and he shoved his brother "you've no idea how much trouble you're going to be in"

"Hey!" Hans cried, "get the fuck off of me"

"When will you learn?" he yelled,

"Whoa whoa" another guy ran in, presumably another brother, smaller and leaner than the huge guy with glasses and a sweater,

"He's being a pig again" the big guy said with a grimace,

The boy with glasses shook his head, "Stay up here" he told him firmly,

The large guy took Anna's arm softly, and took her downstairs. They sat her at the kitchen table and handed her a glass of water before the two went across to the other side of the room and began a serious conversation in whispers.

Anna sat, her hands shook and her throat was dry and yet she couldn't drink the full glass of water in front of her. It had come to her now, that everyone had been right. Her sister, her friends. She'd pushed them all away for a guy who cared nothing about her.

"Hey, are you OK?" Hans' brothers headed over and took seats opposite her with warm faces,

"Fine" she nodded meekly,

"I'm Greg" the large guy said, "This is Bernie"

"Bernard" he corrected, pushing his glasses higher up his nose

"I'm sorry that happened, are you hurt? It's a good thing I finished college early" Bernard continued,

"I'm fine" Anna repeated, "I just didn't expect that.. I mean-"

"He's always bringing girls back here" Greg said, "and he's always treating them like shit"

"What my brother means is, he's not kind to ladies"

"I'm sure she knows what shit means" Greg said,

"Whatever" Bernard shook his head, "the thing is, the rest of us- we're OK and God mum and dad are going to kill him"

"Kill him? They'll stop him going to school" Greg said, "god mum will-"

the two stopped and stared at Anna who hadn't looked them in the eye once,

"We'll take care of him" Greg assured her

"Do you want a ride home?"

Anna considered this, she thought about Hans upstairs and all the lies, the fake sweetness and the first date- come to think of it the first date was terrible- how he never laughed with her, never liked her cartoons and was always putting her down. She looked at his brothers, she did seem to trust them but she didn't really want to be alone with them, or anyone for that matter. She wanted Jasmine, Ariel and Mulan and even Rapunzel. No. She wanted Elsa, but they had argued over him, several times and she'd feel too embarrassed- she wanted Kristoff. She widened her eyes at the very thought. Kristoff? Surely not? He wouldn't say anything... but then she didn't want him too, she wanted to just be hugged. She shook her head of the thought.

"I'll get a taxi" she said, slowly standing up, her hands shaking

"Please" Bernard said, "We'll pay, Greg, call a taxi"

"Sure" Greg left the room and Anna sat down again, waiting for the taxi to arrive,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

she nodded,

"I am sorry again"

she nodded,

"Do you want the wifi code?"

she nodded,

He tapped it into her phone, and her phone connection strengthened and she saw a few messages come through, Elsa asking when she was home.

She sighed, and didn't open the message. One from Kristoff asking if she wanted to walk Sven with him later on, he was headed to the park. She thought of walking so much, talking, she sobbed a tiny bit more. She just wanted to be in bed.

His brothers talked awkwardly and politely, they saw her into the taxi and paid and she got home, headed through the door and headed past her parents in their study and straight upstairs holding back her sobbing. She even headed past her bedroom and didn't even knock, she headed straight into Elsa's where Elsa was sat on her bed with a book in her hand.

"Anna?" she asked, putting the book down "I thought you were at Hans"

Anna fell onto Elsa's single bed, creasing the neat sheets and then sobbed like a baby,

"Ok Ok" Elsa said, throwing the book to the side and she began to stroke at her sisters hair. She didn't question her, she didn't try and figure out what was wrong she just knew her sister needed to cry.

* * *

Belle and Adam went shopping that morning and chose a cute embellished green dress for Belle, the small flowers detailed the bodice and the skirt was just above her knee. They paired it with a little yellow cardigan and green shoes and she looked rather adorable. Then they headed for 'Basil's' a posh restaraunt uptown and when Adam's old pick up truck arrived beside all the mercedes benz and Audi's Belle laughed at an old couple who scoffed and practically ran away.

They went inside, Adam's parents were already sat around a half full table, it seemed they weren't the first to arrive but not the last. They took seats beside his parents and ordered two drinks for themselves, Belle's dress was complimented and after that the two were scarcely spoken too.

The meal was quick and Gaston wasn't at this event this time, they had a three course meal, she even tried the 'grey stuff' the waiter reccommended. The stiff buisness men made bad and sometimes politically incorrect jokes and Belle and Adam bit their tongues. Then, when it was over they got back into his pickup truck and he headed to drop her home.

"That was quite good" she said, "good food"

he just shrugged as a reply, she was getting used to the way he didn't always reply

"Hey actually" he said, taking a U turn, "I have to show you something"

Belle looked behind them shocked, "Ok?"

Adam drove back to his house, his father had stayed at the restaraunt for a few drinks with his friends and his mother had taken the car to the airport where she was heading to Miami with her sister.

They got back to the huge, huge house and headed inside. Adam ran upstairs and changed out of his smart clothes and into some jeans and a plum hoodie, while Belle stood in the hall in small talk with Mrs Potts.

Adam ran back down and then lugged at Belle, "come on"

"What did you have to show me?" she asked, giggling

He pulled her along the corridor and then stopped suddenly,

"Ok Ok" he said, "but first, close your eyes"

she raised her eyebrow,

"It's a surprise" he explained

She closed her eyes with a small smile and then he took her hands very gently,

She felt him pull her along, ligher than air, and she walked very slowly through with him. He pulled her and then stopped, she could see the darkness in the inside of her eyelids and her heart thumped with anticipation.

She heard the racking of the curtain poles and light shed in to the right and left of her,

"Can I open them?"

"Not yet" he said, and she heard him rushing around

She heard another curtain pole and grinned, "Now, can I open them?"

"Alright, now" he said, glee in his voice

Belle opened her eyes and saw the old dusty library she had once seen but this time, it had been cleaned, polished, and filled with books!

The mint green-blue walls and shelves glistened with golden detailing and beautiful stairs, chairs. The marble floors gleamed and beautiful, plush couches were near them. The windows were huge, it looked almost fake! The light poured in even on the dark day and the fireplace was taller than even Adam. Then there was the books! So many books, crammed in on one another and beautifully binded. Not a single shelf was bare,

"I can't believe it, well I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You-you like it?" he asked, with a grin

"It's wonderful!" she glistened, a happy tear in her eye

"Well... then it's yours"

Belle gasped, "thank you so much!"

Mrs Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth had hastened and were peaking through the library doors,

"Would you look at that!" Mrs Potts cooed,

"It's very... promising" Cogsworth grinned,

"And who'd had guessed they'd come together like this?"

"We'll wait and see, a few days more... there may be something there that wasn't there before!" Mrs Potts pondered aloud.

* * *

Esmeralda cursed Pocahontas and then forced herself to the mall. Aurora, Tiana and Arista were waiting around, the same spot as last time they had gone shopping.

"Hey Esmeralda!" Aurora called, "ready to try shopping again?"

Esmeralda sighed to herself, "Sure!" she really wished Pocahontas was here,

They headed into a few shops and it was just like before. Aurora couldn't choose a colour, Tiana couldn't afford anything and Arista, a newfound shopper, tried on everything. It seemed Andrina had taken the dress Arista wanted, a magenta mermaid tail, and now Arista had to choose a new one.

They passed past the huge blue dress Cinderella had loved and stared, mesmerised again

"It's so beautiful" Esmeralda said, enchanted again

"I really wish Cindy would wear it" Aurora said, "She'd look beautiful"

"Cinderella?" Arista asked, "Oh yes she'd look wonderful!"

They fleetingly walked past the dress and headed into another store. Arista found her perfect dress, a golden strapless with a tight skirt, bringing out the blonde white of her hair. Everyone agreed she looked wonderful.

Esmeralda still couldn't find anything, her usual bright oranges, purples and reds weren't looking any good, she wondered if she even suited it anymore. Maybe she could try what Pocahontas did and go a little more neutral coloured. She shook her head, God she was so unsure of anything anymore. And who would she even take to prom? She grimaced at the thought. There were the cute couples like Philip and Aurora, the unseen couples like Naveen and Lottie and then there were the inevitable couples, they'd get together right at the very end like Rapunzel and Flynn. She caught her own eye in the store mirror and just sighed,

"Hey guys" she said bluntly, barely looking at them

"What's up?" Tiana asked,

"I'm heading home" and she walked away, without explanation or even a smile. Sick to death of prom.

* * *

Pocahontas got ready and headed down to Duke's where she had arranged to meet John Rolfe. Their texts had been friendly and so had their meetings but when he text her to say he really couldn't wait to see her, she frowned a bit at that. She'd hoped she hadn't led him on, she told him how John Smith had only left not long ago and how they still texted sometimes but she couldn't deny it even to herself, they had drifted and it seemed his work was causing a lot of stress. He barely spoke to her.

She entered Duke's and saw Tiana rush in just before her,

"Hey Pocahontas- just been shopping- God I'm so late" she hastened in and disappeared

Pocahontas spotted John, his hair back and a cable knit jumper and chinos. Admittedly, he dressed similarly to Naveen.

"Pocahontas!" he stood up, gentleman like "Are you cold?"

"Very" she nodded, "Have you ordered?"

"Not yet, but I'm pretty hungry. I might get something to eat"

"Sure, same" she smiled, "Oh I could go for the lentil soup"

A waitress headed over and they ordered a lentil soup, a panini and two coffees,

"So how are you, hows school going?" he asked,

She sighed, "Quite stressful, I've had to drop out of the school play and everything"

"You were in the play?" he grinned, "That's awesome"

"Only a small role" she said modestly, "anyway, I quit to work on my school work"

"That's a good decision" he nodded, "Sensible"

"Thank you, I've not been leaving out prom committee though"

"Ah Prom!" he said, "How exciting- I remember my prom"

"What was it like?" she asked excitedly, admittedly needing a confidence boost over prom. She was at the moment too preoccupied with her John's and studying,

"Not bad" he shrugged, "All guys school so didn't have a date but was a fun night I suppose"

"Date?" Pocahontas cried, "Oh God never thought about that- John Smith had asked if he could come but... well"

He tilted his head, "I know it isn't romantic..."

 _Oh dear._ She thought, _he's going to ask me to prom, am I ready? Will I want too? Of course I want too, he is lovely but-_

"Do you want me to take you to prom?"

Pocahontas automatically grinned and any doubts she had, faded. She really liked this guy, he was lovely and great and so handsome! And John Smith was being so blunt, so unreliable

"Oh John" she smiled, "I'd love it"

* * *

 **WOO chapter. I actually love writing these :-) ALso it's killing to me write about John Rolfe considering I hate him and all that, gosh.**


	27. It Won't Cost Much, Just Your Voice

Spring came about with the melting of frost and the preparation for exams. March was Jasmine's least favourite month, she hated rain, pastel colours and the horrible way everyone overrated 'fresh starts' and 'spring cleaning'. She loved Summer, that's all she could wait for. The seniors bustled now with their exam timetables and began realising just how serious everything was and the drama students bustled with the Easter performance of High School Musical for staff only as a practice before performance in Summer. Jasmine was excited to see the play, even if it Ariel hadn't quite made the cut. It was being performed for the teachers later that evening and then tickets for the Summer would go out next week. She also had had a text from Aladdin that morning about another date. She grinned as she walked to school, even if the humidity did bug her a bit. He had text to see if she wanted to meet him before school, and she had agreed.

Outside of the school building grass had began growing back fresh and green and the looming trees were blooming again, white and pink,

"Hey Jasmine" Aladdin said, leaning against the wall, "How are you?"

"Good" she smiled, "a little tired"

"Tell me about it, my uncle was up all night on the phone to his partners"

"Your uncle?"

Aladdin stopped, "Yeah... he lives with us he's leaving in two weeks though"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "What's he like?"

"He's funny" Aladdin said carefully, but his shifty eyes made Jasmine just stare suspiciously

"Aladdin" she said slowly, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"What!" he half yelled, "don't be silly"

"Hmph"

"So anyway, I was thinking a second date"

"I was thinking truth" she shot back, still unconvinced

He blanked,

"Why don't you trust me?" he chuckled,

"You- You just... you never mention your uncle, you seem to have rode your bike this morning too"

they looked down at his beaten up bike,

"I fancied the exercise this morning"

"I don't care if your poor" she said, "even if you're not rich"

"But-"

"- You didn't pay at the restaurant yet the entire staff were more than polite and you claim you own designer clothes I've only ever seen you in that jacket"

"You're a snob, you know that?" he snapped, "So what if I want to impress you?"

"I'm not a snob!" she cried defensively, "I just don't like being lied to, so admit it!"

"You have major trust issues" he shot back

"Aladdin enough fighting back" she said relatively calmer, "what's the truth?"

"Fine" he flopped his arms, "I'm not rich... I don't have a chauffeur... the jacket was a present"

"You aren't the guy you said you were" she said, looking sadly at him "did you think I was stupid? Like I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Jasmine please" he tried, "You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you-"

"Oh save it" she shook her head, "you sat at dinner and listened to me talk about my mother and about how I feel, how do I know anything you said was honest? How do I know your intention was honest?"

Aladdin was lost for words, Genie was right. He should have told the truth while he could, and now he'd blown it.

Jasmine scoffed at his silence, "Pointless" she mumbled, "don't talk to me"

And she walked away, leaving him feeling very sheepish and alone.

* * *

Esmeralda, Phoebus, Flynn, Aladdin and Pocahontas sat around in their first lesson, a free period. Pocahontas and Phoebus were quizzing each other in math equations and Esmeralda, Flynn and Aladdin sat around staring at text books. Aladdin had explained what happened with Jasmine just less than an hour ago and his friends had mixed reactions,

"I could have told you how to solve this" Esmeralda said, "honesty"

"You told her I was rich in the first place!" Aladdin cried,

"Phoebus did" she shrugged,

"Hey you should have been more subtle" Phoebus said, "not my fault"

"Al, you treated her like an idiot" Esmeralda continued, "and that's what you get"

"You're a great guy, I can't believe you lied" Pocahontas said, "you have to talk to her"

"She won't want to talk to me" he sighed,

the conversation came to a stop when Prudence, the administrator headed into the room with narrowed eyes and her nose in the air,

"Aladdin, aren't you supposed to be in your extra math revision?"

He grimaced, "Jafar hates me" he hissed to his friends, but not quiet enough. Prudence heard,

"Aladdin you are verging on an A+ in maths, careful to not spoil it" she warned,

"A+?" Esmeralda cried and everyone gawped at him,

Aladdin grabbed his backpack and headed out with Prudence, who smile smugly

"Seems your friends aren't aware of how clever you are" she said, as the door closed

"Seems not" Pocahontas admitted, "I always knew he had it in him"

"I didn't" Flynn spat, "and you know who else doesn't have it in them?"

"Who?"

"Me" Flynn yelled, "I've read this page 500 times and you guys can only talk about bloody Jasmine and you two-" he pointed at Esmeralda and Pocahontas, "were talking about prom dresses as if exams aren't more important"

"OK OK" Pocahontas said, "I'm going to grab you an aspirin... and some soda"

"Thanks" Flynn said, his frustrated shoulders dropped a bit, and she patted his head as she left for the cafeteria

"Flynn, dude, are you OK?"

Flynn glanced at his phone and saw a text from Ron,

'where's that $'

He frowned harder,

"Just stressed" he said, "And you two are making it worse!"

"Us?" Esmeralda sighed, "you're dramatic as shit!"

"Me?" Flynn practically yelled, tensing again and getting irritated

He flipped open a book and then threw it behind him,

"Do you guys know how bad my report card is?" he started up again,

"Flynn-" Phoebus tried

"And my attendance? And where's my mum, have you seen her? I haven't!"

His face grew harsher,

"And my love life- Oh ho- my love life is non existent because why the hell would Rapunzel like me? She won't, I'm no good, she's too kind"

Pocahontas entered again, a can of coke in her hand but paused to watch Flynn's rampage,

"Rapunzel is wasting her goddamn time"

"Flynn, take it from me, you and Rapunzel could work out. She likes you, I can tell!" Esmeralda grinned proudly

" _You?_ " Flynn leaned towards her, " _You_ are clueless"

"I am not!"

Phoebus gasped a bit and then stood up, "OK OK Flynn that's enough" he could see where this was going now

"How about open your eyes, Es you're not this magical match maker, he likes you duh!"

Silence.

Phoebus blushed and Pocahontas winced, she closed her eyes and opened them again wishing for Phoebus' sake that hadn't just happened

Silence.

Esmeralda just blinked, and then chuckled bleakly, "W-what?"

Flynn gulped and then quickly took the aspirin from Pocahontas,

"Wow" he said with a dry laugh, "Sorry guys... I- I need to go talk to Rapunzel-"

"-You're not going anywhere!" Esmeralda said, "what the hell are you on about?"

Flynn rubbed the back of his neck,

"Flynn you ass" Phoebus spat

"Why's he an ass? Wait.. you can't be serious" Esmeralda said, looking from Flynn to Phoebus and then at Pocahontas

"Flynn, let's go to the library" Pocahontas suggested, "clear your head a bit"

"I'm sorry for that ranting guys" he said guiltily, "just ignore what I said- it wasn't important"

"Who likes me, Flynn?" Esmeralda hadn't dropped it

"I'll meet you down there" Flynn said quickly, rushing from the room and heading to the library

"Guys?" Esmeralda asked, "Phoebus?"

Phoebus took a deep breath and headed for the door, "Me" he said slowly, not looking her in the eye, "He meant me... I like you"

"Phoebus" Esmeralda muttered, "But-"

"I- yeah sorry... it's a - er- I better go see Flynn" and he left.

Esmeralda stared speechless at Pocahontas,

"Was that for real?" she asked

"I'm afraid so" Pocahontas nodded, "he really does like you"

Esmeralda's mouth went dry and she began to chuckle awkwardly for way too long,

"Right" she laughed, "that- that's - yeah" she trailed off and the two girls sat, staring, lost for words and feeling awkward.

* * *

"You _quit?_ " Meg cried, "you're kidding?"

"I know you're mad but-" Mulan tried,

"I'm not mad, kid" Meg sighed, "disappointed. You were so good!"

"I can't handle them, I'm not going back Meg"

"I told you Meg" Hercules said, "she won't go back"

"Mulan, you had great talent and a real shot at proving those guys wrong!"

"They all knew you had gotten good, they were intimidated"

"I don't know" Mulan shrugged, "Shang wanted me to do penalties and they weren't at all happy about it"

" _Penalties_?" Hercules asked, "Penalties!"

"Sure, why?"

"Mulan I said - didn't I say? - you're great!" he cheered, "Only the best are given penalty shots!"

"Wait... what? I thought he just asked for... practical reasons"

"Mulan you're so naive, he has the utmost faith in you!" Hercules assured her

"You have to go back, if this isn't proof enough what is?" Meg asked, "our team always lose, how great would it be if you won!"

Mulan's heart skipped a beat. Her? the first winner for Disney high in twenty years? Could it be possible?

"Do you think?" she asked, coyly

"I have an idea" Meg grinned, "we can devise a strategy for the big game, give it to Shang, he'll let you on the team and the entire team will have to eat their own-"

"Right right" Hercules said, "that's a great idea, Meg"

"You guys... I don't think I could do this" Mulan shook her head,

"We'll help" Hercules smiled, "we'll get to work on strategy and everything right away!"

"And what about Shang?" she asked, "will he let me back after I quit?"

"Of course, of course" he grinned, "now let's get to work on the strategy"

* * *

Anna sheepishly headed towards the cafeteria. She had her backpack on and her feet dragged a little. After the weekend, she had to very uncomfortably tell Elsa about what happened and then calm her down when she turned red from anger. Elsa had to scream into a pillow to release it and make sure their parents didn't hear. Anna cried some more, Elsa refrained her anger and then Anna decided that she needed to apologise to her friends. She knew it would be difficult, she knew they may even reject her but it was worth the shot.

She approached their table, Ariel perched on the end. Her hair flung in a ponytail, Jasmine was beside her and opposite them Mulan and Rapunzel ate their sandwiches. The girls looked up one by one as she approached, Ariel nudged Jasmine who had the harshest look of all while the rest pressed their lips together in awkward smiles.

Anna stopped by their table and they all gawped, surprised she had properly addressed them,

"Hi guys" Anna said shyly,

"Hi" Jasmine said quite bluntly,

"Hey" Ariel half smiled, shifty eyed,

"Are you OK?" Mulan perked up, and Jasmine's face softened

"Good good" Anna smiled and then stopped, "well- not so good"

They all blinked,

"Not good... I've been quite stupid actually"

No one replied, only looked on

Anna moved from foot to foot, staring mainly to the floor

"Sorry guys" she mumbled, "I guess I was so wrapped up in the idea a guy could like me - all the guys love Jasmine and Mulan gets so many Instagram likes, Ariel's the prettiest thing and Rapunzel- well I don't know you yet and I'm sorry I should have gotten to know you instead of-"

Her voice cracked and she took a deep breathe

"-Instead of running off with Hans"

Ariel moved up and patted the bench seat,

"Come on, Anna" she smiled, "take a seat"

Anna lit up and jumped into the seat and then she began telling them all about Hans, apologising at every full stop. She told them how he hated Adventure Time, and hated chocolate truffles, how he had never even asked her favourite colour, how she should have listened about him kissing Snow White and finally, about how he had treated her at his house.

They all stared in shock, and all were angry about how he had been but when she had apologised for the 500th time, they all just leaned in and told her it was OK.

"You know we're here for you, you just have to listen to us next time!" Mulan said,

"He turned out to be such a lying pig" Anna sighed,

"That makes two" Jasmine rolled her eyes,

Anna looked quizzically at Jasmine and the rest of the girls frowned,

"Two?" she asked,

"Jasmine's had a pretty bad time with guys too" Rapunzel whispered,

"What happened? Aladdin?"

Jasmine began to explain about Aladdin too, and like before, Ariel, Mulan and Rapunzel all frowned and pitied and when she was done, Anna gasped

"He really did lie! That's terrible"

"We need a girls night" Ariel sighed, "God these guys are making us all so sour!"

"Glad I haven't got one" Mulan laughed

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're going up against them all" Jasmine teased,

"What?" Anna was confused and then they had to fill her in again about Mulan's footballing and how she was planning strategies with Hercules,

"I'm so proud of you!" Anna said, when they had explained

"Anna you really need to catch up with everything," Jasmine stated, "even Rapunzel has a man"

"I don't have a man!" Rapunzel cried in horror

Everyone giggled,

"What!" Anna cried, "Who!"

Everyone giggled even more and Anna looked confused,

"Oh crap!" Ariel said suddenly, "It's the plays first showing tonight, we're doing extra practice this afternoon- I have to go!"

Ariel rushed off and Anna turned to her friends again,

"So what else has been happening?"

* * *

Hercules and Meg headed back to Megs that afternoon. Her mum was home, waiting for her shift that night and was polishing up the table, already in her uniform,

"Good day?" she asked, "Oh- Hi Hercules!"

Meg had introduced Hercules to her mum in January when he became a frequent visitor and the two were often awkwardly seeing each other. Now it seemed they got on quite well, and there was no awkwardness left.

"Not bad" Meg shrugged,

"Oh!" her mum said, dropping the duster and heading for the kitchen. She arrived back a moment later with a plastic package,

"Your prom shoes came, go check to see if they match the dress!"

Meg took the parcel and just stared at it, she didn't open it and waited for her mum to potter off again into the kitchen

"Prom?" he raised his eyebrow, "You have your dress?"

Meg blushed a bit and fell into the sofa,

"So you want to watch Fresh Prince of Bel Air?" she asked, avoiding his gaze

"So you have a dress, and your shoes..." he counted on his fingers, "how about your date?"

"Oh stop it" she said, playfully hitting him with a throw pillow "Come on Wonder Boy, ask me or not!"

"Fine fine" he chuckled, "Meg, would you go to the prom with me?"

She grinned and then held her hand out, "You may" she said jokingly,

"Good, now what colours your dress?"

"Dark purple" she smiled, "but you can't see it yet"

"I ought to get a purple tie then" he considered, "God it'll be exciting!"

"Calm down" she said, "it's one night, besides it'll be cliche and pretty boring"

"Oh where are your happy spirits?"

"Drained away by exams... which we should be studying for"

He raised an eyebrow "I haven't seen you lift a textbook once"

"Have you _seen_ Bill Clinton and Hillary fight?"

"What- no?"

"Well then how do you know it happens?"

he stared

"Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it's not happening"

She smiled smugly before switching the TV on and a few moments passed before-

"What the hell kind of example was that?"

* * *

The cast of High School Musical were rushing about for their first showing, at 5:00pm the staff of the school and a handful of parent governors were gathering to watch the show.

Everyone rushed around backstage as if they were about to put on 'Les Miserables', excited to finally perform. As the sounding students checked their stations and the lighting students practised the movements of spotlights, the actual cast were rushing into first costumes.

Vanessa rushed over towards Ariel however, and practically dragged her into a small closing backstage, behind an old curtain where there was a little square space of floor and nothing but navy curtain and old lighting.

"I hope you've warmed up your voice" she smirked, "God this is going to be great"

"Ah- yes yes sure" Ariel said quickly,

Vanessa shoved a headset into Ariel's hands and then put on her own one. It was a huge auditorium, some local Pixar Uni students even used it for their theatre productions and so the speakers were necessary.

"My friends Flotsam and Jetsam are on sound and speakers" she said, "they've made damn sure your mic will sync to mine"

"You're going to lip sync then?" Ariel asked timidly

"Are you an idiot? Of course"

"I just didn't know you'd go through with it" Ariel shrugged, looking at her feet

"You're so stupid" she scoffed, "now you need to wait behind the main curtain"

"Won't people see me?" she raised her eyebrow

"Not if you hide in behind the back curtains - not the main ones"

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked with a flat tone

"N-no"

"Right, I'm on soon, how do I look?"

She twirled in Gabriella's New Year outfit and then rushed off before Ariel could answer.

Ariel pulled on the headset, took a deep breathe and headed out.

It was true, she hid behind the back curtains quite well and no body noticed that she was swaying behind them, even as the sets changed. Mostly people were darting around backstage, not fussing with the small bits of stage behind the curtains where Ariel was hid in the darkness. Despite the horrible fact she could peek and see Vanessa strutting around with Eric, she had a huge thrill singing. She loved it more than anything and at a few points, a part of her felt like she was singing with Eric- she had to remind herself she wasn't.

Her favourite song to sing was breaking free, she genuinely felt special and as if it could be her out there, she even found herself twirling and then had to drastically stop herself, her voice cracked a bit when that happened but she found her way again soon.

She stood still, watching the whole performance. Vanessa's acting was dramatic for sure and Eric was very steady, so cool beside her. Aurora and Phoebus' Chad and Taylor were brilliant, they bounced well off of one another. Esmeralda was admittedly amazing, possibly the best, so believable and glamorous and Naveen did a great job as Ryan.

When the entire thing was over, the staff clapped and cheered, even the moodier members and every cast and crew member went out to bow,

When the auditorium cleared the entire cast gathered around with Clopin and Crab who congratulated them all,

"Tiana my angel" Clopin said, "considering you're new onto this you've done beautifully"

Tiana blushed, "Why thank you, Sir"

"Just run your lines for the billboard bit, you messed up a tiny bit there"

"I know I know, I promise I'll work on them"

"Not to worry," he assured her, "still wonderful- and Eric!"

"Eric you were brilliant" Crab agreed, "shockingly good!"

"Thanks" he chuckled modestly, "I still think I could work on the singing more"

"Not at all, boy" Clopin said

"Aurora and Phoebus the chemistry is great, great but Phoebus I really need more stage presence off you, more volume- Chad is a dramatic character"

"Got it" Phoebus nodded, and he High fived Aurora

"Chemistry?" Esmeralda half whispered, "Hmph" she was still slightly confused about her newfound information about her best friend- at least... where they still best friends?

"Esmeralda" Clopin grinned "you were the star of the show!"

Everyone cheered and patted her on the back,

"Wha- really!" she cried

"Sen- _sational_ , I'm so proud. Hope you're that good opening night!"

"Naveen!" Crab continued, "the dancing is almost professional, singing needs to be a bit louder"

"I can work on that" Naveen nodded,

"Vanessa, my dream boat!" Clopin cried, "your voice is in tip top shape and you did beautifully. I want you to work on your look for the character"

"Look?" she raised a threatening eyebrow,

"The makeup is too heavy, the hair is to styled" Crab said bluntly, "Gabriella is more natural, more plain"

Vanessa slumped in her chair a bit, unable to take criticism

"No more red lipsticks" Clopin said, "or voluminous curls"

Vanessa shrugged, "Whatever"

"Now now, I'm so proud of you all" Clopin grinned, "you may all scatter- off you go!"

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out, Ariel sighed and her voice was a little tired now. She couldn't wait to get home and see if cook would make her some honey and lemon tea, maybe some soup.

"Ariel" Crab said quickly, pulling her aside "can I speak with you?"

Everyone headed out, Eric was emptying his bag however and redoing it, trying to fit Troy's uniform inside,

"Vanessa's voice tonight was almost perfect" he said slowly,

"Yes" Ariel agreed, "she was pretty good"

Eric's neck craned over a bit, and he slowed in his packing

"Sounded a lot like you" he said

Ariel stayed silent,

"Ariel you've been in choir since Freshmen year, I know your voice"

"Honestly, Sir" she tried "I don't know what you're suggesting"

"Nothing" he shrugged, with his eyes completely narrowed "nothing- you better be off"

She headed off blushing, Eric paced after her,

"Hey, Red!" he said, "we rocked tonight, right?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "you did"

"Vanessa was pretty great actually, I was shocked. I'm quite proud of her I had no clue she could swing"

Ariel nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat

"She wasn't too happy about the red lipstick though" he chuckled,

"Hey I'd rather not talk right now" Ariel suddenly whipped around and stated bluntly. Her throat was sore, she had a huge headache and to top it off Eric was non-stop on about Vanessa's voice! Giving her credit for her singing!

"Oh" he said, taken aback "sorry"

Ariel didn't say anything, as though she was muted. She just headed off, straight out of the door.

* * *

Rapunzel was in the library after hours, her mum was stuck in a meeting and would pick her up at 6, so she was taking the time to study some science for her midterms.

Flynn was on the other side of the room, behind bookshelves. Half studying, half having anxiety attacks,

The Stabbington brothers had been non stop texting him threats and Flynn, amongst figuring everything out and trying to study was racking his brain for where to get $250. For some it wasn't a lot, and in the grand scale of things it really wasn't... but Flynn had no money to his name and was barely eating right which was why he was spending most of his time at Phoebus' now. Known to neither Flynn or Rapunzel, however, they couldn't get each other off their mind and neither knew the other was just a few feet away.

Finally Flynn snapped, restless and too much on his mind he shoved the textbook back on its shelf and hauled his bag over his torso. He kicked the chair back under the desk and it scuffed along the rough carpet.

Rapunzel sighed. She had been over fractional distillation three times now, she understood it inside out, she understood science pretty quickly actually. Her and Ariel had given in a great science project in January, Mr Hawkins was so impressed with their living Rain forest. Anna and Kristoff did great homemade snow, and Jasmine and Honey Lemon made a huge pink, expandable bubble. She decided that if she had an hour before her mum was back, she'd head down the road to Duke's and get herself a nice muffin or cake, if she left now she'd be there and back and her mother would never know. She popped her textbooks into her backpack and then signed herself out of the library and headed out.

Flynn dragged his feet, eyes drooping and mind still racked with pure stress. He reached the library doors and then-

Rapunzel!

He spotted her just down the corridor, her backpack bouncing on her back.

"Hey Rapunzel!" he said, jogging up. His eyes suddenly wide and a huge grin,

"Oh Flynn!" she said, equally as happy "How are you?"

"I-I'm great" he said, unconvincingly

"Is something on your mind?" she tilted her head, her little pixie cut wobbled

"End of year exams" he shrugged, only half telling the truth "So where you headed?"

"Duke's" Rapunzel said very eagerly, "Jasmine took me there not long ago"

"Will your mum like that?" Flynn frowned,

Rapunzel hesitated, "I have to be back at school by 6 so she can pick me up"

Flynn nodded, "Please, then, let me come with you"

"Really?"

Flynn nodded,

Rapunzel blushed at how gentleman like he was being as opposed to smooth talking her

"Of course" she smiled,

They headed out of the school and up to Duke's. It was a fair walk and neither of them said much. When they finally reached the cafe Flynn was slightly out of breathe, hiding it from Rapunzel... or at least trying.

"You seem pretty out of breathe" she said, stifling a giggle "shall we sit down?"

"No no" he waved off, "let's grab that coffee- I'll pay"

Flynn heard the words leave his mouth before he realised. He'll pay? for someone else? Well that wasn't something he'd ever offered. He pulled an old $5 from his pocket, he'd been saving it for an 'Emergency McDonald's' but he figured it would go to better use this way.

"You don't have to-" she started

"Please, It's OK" he insisted, and they headed for the counter. Duke's wasn't busy at the moment, a few men on their way home from work it seemed had stopped for a coffee and to read their newspapers, a mum and her children were in the corner all eating slices of cake with juice.

"Flynn!" Tiana said, taken aback "you usually wait for someone to come take your order"

Flynn chuckled, "We're making it quick"

Tiana raised her eyebrow, "Well then what can I get you?"

"A latte for me" he said and then turned to Rapunzel

"I would like a caramel latte" she smiled "Oh! And a blueberry muffin"

Tiana smiled and handed them their things, Flynn handed over the five dollar bill and whispered, "Do I get a staff discount?"

"Why? You're not staff" Tiana said, but she punched in the 25% off anyway for him, seeing he was short of $5.90

Rapunzel thanked Flynn and they turned to leave the store together when Flynn yanked at Rapunzel's arm and pulled her into a booth, putting his head down and telling her to do the same,

"What?" she cried

"SH!" he shushed her, side glancing to see the Stabbington brothers in the cafe. They headed to the counter, mumbled to Tiana and then sat, bulging out of two wooden chairs on the other side of the small cafe.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked, following Flynn's gaze

"They don't like me" Flynn said tryingly,

At that moment, Flynn's luck faltered even more. Three more guys walked in, cops.

"Shit" he breathed. He knew full well that if Ron and Jon saw him, they'd tell the cops here and now. He'd had months now after all, what was it? Five? He hadn't any of his money and if they saw him with a girl- Oh God. If they saw him with Rapunzel they'd get some sick satisfaction out of embarrassing him. He had to get out, but how?

"PSST!" he tried,

"PSSST!"

Tiana pulled an angry face but headed to their table, and placing a hand on her hip looked down at the cowering Flynn

"What?"

"Listen" he whispered, "I need to get out without those guys over there noticing me"

Tiana looked suspiciously at him,

"Please Tiana" he whispered

She looked around at the ginger twins who hadn't quite noticed Flynn yet

"Duck under the counter, through the kitchen and out the back" she whispered, "there are two huge wooden doors, can't miss them"

"Thanks, Tiana" Flynn breathed a huge sigh of relief

"I'll go distract them" she said, with a little mischievous wink

Rapunzel looked with half worry half confusion at Flynn who was avoiding her gaze.

Flynn watched as Tiana grabbed her jug of coffee and headed towards the men,

"Evenin' guys" she said, service with a smile "What can I get you?"

Ron grumbled,

Flynn grabbed at Rapunzel's hand, "Ready?" he whispered

She nodded meekly,

"OH NO!" Tiana cried very loudly as her coffee pot went crashing down and bounced, spilling the contents all over Jon's trousers and Ron jumped up angrily.

"I am so sorry!" Tiana said "Here let me get you some napkins!"

"You idiot!" Jon yelled

"Stupid waitress!"

"Tiana, what's happened?!" Duke called from behind the counter

"A little accident" she insisted, she knew full well Duke was too fond of her to ever really be angry. Plus, this was an accident... at least they thought so.

As the brothers dabbed at their garments and the table with napkins, Tiana turned and saw Flynn and Rapunzel's booth empty and smiled a small smile- now he owed her one.

* * *

Flynn practically dragged Rapunzel down the road by her wrist, she had left half of her muffin on the table and her coffee was spilling somewhat out of the side of the take-out cup.

"Flynn!" she said, as they returned towards the school, "what's happening?"

Finally Flynn stopped, outside of Disney High, panting with heavy breathe

"I- Am... so sorry Rapunzel" he breathed, "I.. shouldn't have brought you- into this"

Rapunzel looked on, completely confused still

"It- I..." he gained his breathe

"What?" she asked

"Enough" he stated, "Enough now... I can't keep doing this"

"Doing what?" she asked, her eyes growing sad

"That was dangerous... it doesn't seem it but it was"

"Well yeah I know it was" she said

"You do?"

"Hot coffee!" she said, "It's dangerous, Flynn"

Flynn laughed, a lot. Hot coffee? That's what she thought that was all about

"You're so cute" he said, and then suddenly stopped

That was the second thing he had blurted it out today, what was this? A word disease?

Rapunzel smiled very intently, hands behind her back and on her tiptoes,

"What? Quit staring at me like-"

Her lips planted themselves on his, soft and gentle... very gentle. Flynn fell into the same kiss and suddenly the entire sweetness of her character he felt within her kiss.

"You better go" she said suddenly pulling away, "In case my mum sees"

Flynn nodded, his hand was slow to leave her cheek and slowly, and zombie like he walked his way home as though birds were carrying him.

* * *

 **Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I had a good time hence late upload, Happy New Year and hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	28. An Enchanted Rose

**Good news. This chapter has something from EVERY character's plot line in. You know what this means? It means things are ROUNDING UP GUYS AH! exciting.**

 **Please enjoy and thank you for reviews, I really do enjoy writing this and knowing you enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

As Spring finished up and trees began to switch from pastel pink back to Summery green, the seniors of Disney High grew with anguish.

Tiana had been studying so much that when she blinked she could almost see the imprint of words from a textbook in the harsh light. She was sleep deprived, she was practically bursting with equations, literary techniques, the periodic table, the dates from Nazi Germany and Boston Harbour. Charlotte was beside herself, 'how on Earth can you spend so much time studying Tia!' or 'I don't know how you do it, you've been insane recently!'. True, she had gone pretty overboard of late and she could have lied and said it was 100% exam worry. It was probably 97% exam worry, because whenever Tiana wasn't at work, school or studying she was lying in bed or sat with her mum and her mind couldn't help but wander to Naveen. Sure she had gotten her hopes up and whether or not she would admit it to herself, she had seriously been disappointed when Kronk misinformed her. Everyone was talking about it, Charlotte and Naveen, the latest couple, the trendiest couple. Tiana knew it deep down that had it been her no one would have been saying those things. Her? Trendy? Cute? No way. Uptight and nerdy were more like it. Had she been asked by Naveen, she was sure everyone would have made comments about how much of a mismatch it was. So she would shake her head of these things and study until 4am and then when she was too tired to even think about the time let alone Naveen, she would sleep.

Charlotte, however, had been squealing for days. There was talk of a senior beach party being arranged, like the previous years it was a tradition to have a big senior meet up the weekend before exams and while this was usually some house party or a disco in the school gym but this year Esmeralda and Pocahontas had decided on a beach party and recently the rumours had started flying.

"I have _got_ to buy the cutest new pink swimsuit!" she cried,

"I'm going to get a red one" Arista said, "I wonder if Wasabi will be there- Oh he is the cutest!"

"What about you Tia?"

"I have an old green one" she shrugged,

"Oh I have so much swimwear" Adella said, "all those life guarding jobs in the Summer you know"

and so most of the conversations that day amongst the seniors continued about the beach party, everyone was awaiting for Esmeralda and Pocahontas to just confirm their rumours.

* * *

Mulan and Hercules worked on a strategy. Admittedly he knew most of the technical terms but Mulan really did have good ideas once she had started, he was impressed. So they spent a few hours after school each day devising the game plan and tactics for if the first tactics didn't work. Meg dropped in a few times, less than helpful with her lack of practice nor knowledge but she almost always brought some sort of salty snacks, pretzels or Doritos were common. Mulan's friends were quite shocked to learn that Mulan had befriended Megara Miratio who was notorious for her terrible attitude. Mulan, however, found her really quite funny and even when she was brutally insulting the football team or ranting about men in general, there was a real bitter-sweetness to it. Mulan was pretty sure Hercules had brought the sweet back into her. The plan was completed that morning and Hercules accompanied Mulan to the gym where he knew Shang would be there, finishing up from that mornings training. Meg shrugged off to homeroom, and Hercules had to slightly push at Mulan's back as she meekly shuffled alongside him.

"Shang!" Hercules called, Shang dragged a ball of soccer balls behind him as he pushed the gymnasium doors open,

"Hercules- missed you in training" he raised an eyebrow firmly,

"Sorry Shang, I'll make up for it" he insisted

"With ten more laps next session" Shang told him and Hercules didn't bat an eye,

"Listen Shang-"

Shang looked down by Hercules' fore arm and spotted the small Mulan, hiding and pink.

"What are you doing back?" he asked, half confused half annoyed

"I-" she started

"Shang she wants her spot back on the team"

Shang sighed, dropping the bag of soccer balls

His teammates looked at him, big eyes and expectant expressions,

Shang fell into a bench, pushed against the gym wall.

"You can't just come in here and expect your place back" he said

"I know Shang but-" Mulan tried but Shang didn't look interested at all and Mulan felt silent again,

Hercules didn't try to explain for her this time, he knew she had to do it for herself and he took a small step back,

"I know that I shouldn't have stormed off... it was unprofessional and I realise that"

Shang raised an eyebrow, "is that how you really feel?"

"Yes" she said bluntly, but it was a lie and she knew her face gave her away. She knew she didn't regret it, she was being taken for a fool after all.

he stared at her, a tiny smile tugging on his lips, " _Really?"_

"Well... no" she said in a small voice, "It isn't"

"Oh?"

"I wasn't helped" she started, standing taller "I was... bullied, teased... they were mocking me, being _sexist,_ and you let them!"

"I tried to stop them" he said rather calmly, "But I'm glad you've admitted what was wrong and you should know, I told the teammates off"

"You did?"

"As best I could" he said, "but why should you be allowed back, if you storm off at every nasty comment? Soccer can be a rough business"

"Because" Mulan said, "I've learned... _and_ we have this"

She handed Shang a plastic pocket of papers, rolled up and Hercules and Mulan grew smug little grins.

"And this is?"

"A game plan" they said in union,

Shang looked up, wide eyed and stared for a moment.

Mulan shifted on her feet

Suddenly Shang's face grew into a huge grin,

"I'll see you at the next practice then Mulan- and Hercules... forget those laps"

* * *

Anna and Jasmine headed up the corridor on their way to lesson, Elsa was beside them. Elsa had been containing herself from yelling at Hans whenever she saw them, blood boiling and her face red, but every time she drew deep breathes and walked by. Anna took a different approach. Everything about seeing him made her disgusted, embarrassed with herself. She never walked around alone anyway, not since she had made up with her friends again and each of them were ready to pounce were he to speak or even look at her oddly. She hadn't taken any action against his harassment only trusted his brothers to take care of him- she couldn't help but wonder what they had done.

The three girls were going to their separate lessons, discussing what Elsa was going to wear to prom but Elsa wasn't too fussed on prom, she just wanted to pass exams. Anna stopped talking suddenly and they all followed her eyes to Hans who was walking very confidently past them, they all glared apart from Anna who avoided eye contact. He passed, laughing with Kokoum and pushing past Jasmine's shoulder.

"One day" Jasmine growled "I will actually kill him"

"I'll join you" Elsa whispered huskily, "I can't stand him"

"Guys please" Anna said, pulling at them down the corridor

"Seriously, Anna" Jasmine said "just say the word and I'll punch him"

Anna laughed but Elsa didn't.

* * *

Tiana tried to relax a bit as the day wore on, but Tiana was never fully settled or relaxed. She was rushed off her feet with yearbook planning. The photographer was scheduled right between exams meaning even more stress and she was still waiting on some peoples quotes, not to mention she needed a photographer for prom hired to make sure prom photos would be in the yearbook.

Lottie had been helping out but she'd rushed home earlier having forgot her textbooks and still wasn't back. Tiana had started rattling up some ideas for her own yearbook quote but had no luck. Lottie had said she saw a Kim Kardashian quote 'to die for' but after googling Kim Kardashian quotes and seeing "I'll cry at the end of the day…not when I have fresh makeup on", Tiana closed the laptop at a complete mind block.

At that moment Aladdin and Flynn burst into the Yearbook Office. Tiana sighed, hoping to God that Flynn hadn't got out of his way again to print even more photos of himself.

"Tiana!" Aladdin announced, "we have our yearbook quote ideas"

Tiana propped up now, excited. Finally some sensible people, thinking ahead- but Aladdin and Flynn were anything but sensible thinkers.

"Well what are they?" she asked,

Flynn smugly pulled a scrap piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it over.

Tiana took the paper and opening it up to see scrawled handwriting had messily written over the lines.

Aladdin bounced on his heels, "So, what d'ya think?"

Tiana winced slightly. "Aladdin when I said a 'quote' I meant a meaningful one"

"That is meaningful"

" _This_ speaks to you?" she asked, " _this_ is how you want to be remembered?"

"Why not?" Aladdin asked, clueless

"Fine, fine" Tiana said with a weak smile, and she opened her laptop to jot down Aladdin's quote.

"What about mine?" Flynn questioned

"Flynn," Tiana started, "'School was shit, peace out suckers' probably isn't the best way to go"

Flynn's shoulders dropped, "What if I replace the word 'shit' with 'trash'"

Tiana raised an eyebrow, "No"

Flynn rolled his eyes, "alright, fine, I'll think of another one"

"Sorry" Tiana said, as the boys left "but if you could get more people to think of their's that'd be good"

"Sure" Aladdin yelled, as the door slammed.

Tiana looked at her laptop at Aladdin's quote and grimaced, hoping that the other seniors had a bit more common sense when it came to their own quotes.

 _Why can't I just eat my waffle? - Obama._

Tiana groaned. Of all Obama's beautiful quotes, he chose that.

* * *

Sitting around the cafeteria table were Jasmine, Mulan, Anna and Rapunzel... and Ariel who's head was elsewhere. Summer was creeping in, exams were near and so was the production of High School Musical. After the performance earlier that season for the staff she felt like the biggest failure ever. She was singing, with passion and care all for Vanessa who was gaining the credit and Eric.

"Ariel what's up?" Mulan asked, "You seem down?"

"What?" Ariel forced a smile,

"Don't lie to us" Jasmine raised an eyebrow,

"Come on, Ariel!" Rapunzel insisted,

"I have to tell you something then..." Ariel said very slowly and her friends leaned in,

"You can't tell anyone" she said, "and you can't freak out" she looked specifically at Jasmine,

"I won't, I won't" Jasmine insisted, the rest nodded

"I've done something bad- bad for me that is"

"You cheated on a test?" Anna asked,

"Kissed a guy with a girlfriend?" Jasmine suggested,

"What!" Ariel cried, "No way!"

"Then what?"

"I've been helping Vanessa"

They all widened their eyes, waiting for her to continue

"It's complicated... but... I've been helping her sing"

"Sing?"

"Well I haven't helped her sing... I've been singing... for her"

She took a deep breathe,

"That sneaky little witch!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Ariel why did you do this?"

"Oh!" Ariel whined and then flew her arms around, "I don't know!"

"What reason do you have for helping her, she's nothing but mean!" Mulan asked,

"She threatened to tell Eric I liked him... it doesn't seem like much I know but-"

"-It's embarrassing" Anna finished

"Especially when they go out"

"Or so we assume- " Rapunzel added, "they may just be close friends"

"Close friends or a married couple!" Jasmine exclaimed, "I don't care what they are, I care about you!"

Ariel sighed, regretting telling them now, "You said you wouldn't freak!"

"We aren't!" Anna insisted,

"I am!" Jasmine didn't hold back at all "I will march up to her and-"

"-and nothing!" Mulan said, "Jasmine we promised not to freak and we won't"

Jasmine stiffened her shoulders,

"We're not happy about this" Mulan said to Ariel, "but we also won't get involved- does anyone know?"

Ariel sighed, "Thanks- and no only you guys"

"Is there _nothing_ we could do to help?" Jasmine frowned.

Ariel shook her head, "It's too late... I mean it's one play"

Her friends exchanged glances and Ariel quickly changed the subject, talking about the planned senior beach party she had heard about.

* * *

Flynn, Phoebus, Esmeralda, Aladdin and Pocahontas sat around eating their lunch, their final lesson was in five minutes and they were all finishing up their food.

"So this beach party-" Charlotte approached them

"No Charlotte" Esmeralda said, "The entire year will know more once we've decided which weekend"

Charlotte grinned and scurried off, "OK, OK... no rush!"

"If one more person asks I'm going to scream" Esmeralda said

"Well we shouldn't have been talking about it so loudly this morning" Pocahontas shrugged, "Besides we'll make the Facebook group next week"

"So there definitely is a beach party?" Aladdin asked,

"Sh!" Pocahontas said, "Yes there is"

"No way!"

"That's gonna be awesome!" Flynn agreed

"We were thinking a beach fire" Pocahontas smiled,

"And ice cream!" Flynn said

"And speakers for music" Esmeralda added,

"And a barbecue!" Phoebus said,

"And volleyball- water sports!"

"Beer!" Flynn grinned,

"Marshmallows!" Aladdin said

"Is all you think about food?" Esmeralda asked and the three boys nodded simultaneously.

"Right- I've got to get to AP Math" Pocahontas sighed,

"Me too" Aladdin said,

"Oh yeah- how's that A+ going?" Esmeralda asked,

"Pretty good" Aladdin smiled, more comfortable discussing his grades now, "Thanks"

"I'm heading to the library" Flynn shrugged,

"To do work?" Pocahontas asked,

"To nap" he stated and the three of them headed off.

Esmeralda checked her phone, she had no lesson now and was going to get on with some work. She locked her phone and looked up to talk but-

Ah.

Phoebus.

The two hadn't spoken properly in weeks, not since it was revealed he had liked her. Now they made sure they were never alone, never having to talk to each other directly- at least she did. He tried to make things normal and clear the air but any time he tried Esmeralda just found herself confused. She had no clue how to treat him anymore.

"So" he said awkwardly

"So" she repeated

"The beach party sounds like a good idea"

She nodded, "I'm gonna head to the library too"

Phoebus grunted in reply, he didn't know why he expected anything less than a sentence out of her. She never spoke to him anymore.

* * *

Prom Committee gathered for a quick after school gathering.

"A quick one girls" Tiana said, "But Aurora has some great news- Aurora?"

"I found a venue girls!"

There was an excitable murmur but Esmeralda didn't look convinced,

"Where?" she asked and everyone stared at the pretty blonde,

"Hear me out" she said, sensing Esmeralda's sceptic

"The Disney Castle"

Everyone blinked,

"No way!"

"You can use it for prom!"

"It turns out you can!" Aurora grinned, "My parents and I went out there for dinner last weekend and it just hit me and I asked and they agreed and it's in our budget!"

Everyone grinned and discussed amongst themselves.

The Disney Castle was none other on the highest land in Disney, its very own Landmark. Built by Mr Walt's great great grandfather, the first Walt Disney. The castle opened into a foyer and then into a huge, grand ballroom like one from a real royal palace. Above it were restaurants and very expensive fairy tale books in beautiful inscriptions on display. Disney's very own Landmark.

"It's settled!" Charlotte decided and no one objected,

"It really is fairy tale like!" Cinderella smiled

* * *

Belle got home after a long day. She'd been starting her studying now and so even her lunch breaks were being taken up. She was motivated sure, but exhausted. Her father was at yoga a new hobby he had taken up since the doctor had warned him about his cholesterol so Belle had been preparing healthier dinners now and Maurice was taking walks in the morning and yoga twice a week. She threw her school stuff down and then began playing the radio, as she prepared some chicken Parmesan and salad. Another loud 80's song came on and there was a load, rhythmic knock on the door. Her father usually came back through the back door and Belle tiptoed over to the door, peering through the peephole she watched the back of someone's head.

Timidly, she opened the door and the tall man turned,

"Mademoiselle!" He grinned, tall, lanky and golden in hair he shot her a flashy smile.

"Lumiere?" she asked sceptically, careful to remember his name

"Ah I _told_ Cogsworth you'd remember my name!" he exclaimed

Belle just stared,

"Ah!" he said, "for you" he handed her a narrow box, just smaller the length and width of her arm, a black box tied in golden ribbon.

"What-" she began

"And this!" he said, pulling a small rectangular present in black wrapping paper, swirling with golden entrails.

She just looked at the gifts awkwardly, she then blinked at Lumiere waiting for an explanation

"Bonsoir, Belle" he simply said without any elaboration he headed back towards his little car.

Belle closed her door and headed back into the kitchen where she placed the gifts neatly on the table. Which one was first?

The long one.

She opened the box, she felt like she was opening a wand and indeed it was the type of box she'd imagined Harry Potter opened in Ollivanders, the inside was cushioned with black silk, glossy and soft and embedded with a single rose, scarlet red. She grazed it with her fingers expecting it to be fake but the satin, textured petals were real enough. No note, just the rose.

She opened up the other gift, the rose too fragile for her too hold, she felt delicately at this to make sure she wouldn't break it. Instead, however, there was a small but pretty hardback copy of 'Romeo & Juliet'. She trailed her fingers around the edges and opened it, to see scrawled handwriting inside the cover-

 _Belle,_

 _I wasn't sure until I read this that you were special to me, would you like to go to prom?_

 _Is this cheesy and embarrassing enough yet?_

 _Adam_

Belle grinned and tears welled inside her eyes. She hugged at the book and nodded to his question, even though she knew he wasn't there. She really wished he was.


	29. Backyard Beach

**Senior beach party chapter! So exciting! Please overlook there are only like 15 seniors in the entire year group, imagine that there are way more haha.**

 **ALSO help I can't sleep, this like many other chapters isn't proof read but enjoy**

* * *

Esmeralda and Pocahontas planned the one thing that they had been giggling about since freshmen year. The senior pre-exam party. As fifteen year old's they animatedly discussed how they'd make it the best ever, different from the rest. They decided on the Saturday before exam week and convinced practically every senior to attend and had to assure them that one day of not studying would be fine. The school budgeted them a small $20 to go towards it on the condition that no alcohol was brought. So they had brought sodas and marshmallows, chips, bottles of water.

They all arranged that afternoon down on the beach, 1pm to be exact. Pocahontas was busy with her grandmother that morning and assured them she'd meet them down there, Flynn probably wasn't awake yet and Phoebus was loading his car with volleyball nets and beach games.

Aladdin headed to Esmeralda's with a huge cooler bag. He'd been having a rough time recently and needed it. Jasmine hadn't spoken to him since she found out he had lied and when he told Genie, he just shrugged and told him he should have been honest. Then, Genie returned home last week. His mother sobbed a lot and Aladdin very nearly teared up. It was difficult, and neither knew when they were going to ever see him again. Aladdin had been focusing extra hard on math to do him proud.

They filled two coolers with bottles of water and sodas and carried everything four blocks down to the beach. Esmeralda complained the entire time,

"Hey Al, this will cheer you up" she insisted, "some salt, sea and dancing!"

"Cheering up?" he asked, "I don't need cheering up"

Esmeralda scoffed, "Whatever, Jasmine's loss"

Aladdin didn't say anything.

The patch of beach they had wanted was clear, further down amongst the cliff rocks and away from the toddlers and elderly people. They set up beach chairs from the life guards, sprawled the coolers and then they stripped off. Esmeralda revealed a very purple bikini, her arms lined with gold bangles. Aladdin had equally purple shorts and they both stood, waiting for more arrivals.

"So you really think it's her loss?" Aladdin mumbled

Esmeralda sighed, "You know I'm honest with you, kid-

"-Don't call me 'kid'" he said

"-you're a great guy Al and we love you but you should have told her the truth when the time was right"

"I know" he took a deep breathe,

At that moment, Phoebus' car pulled up and he, Flynn and Pocahontas jumped out. Phoebus and Pocahontas began unloading all of the things they had brought while Flynn ran down the beach, already in his swimwear,

"Beach party!" He called to his friends, "Let's have the best time ever WOOO!"

Esmeralda giggled,

"Don't mind us!" Phoebus called, "We'll unload the car!"

"It's like their his parents" Esmeralda commented, as Phoebus dragged a volleyball net down to the beach and he and Aladdin set it up. Pocahontas threw the ball their way and then carried down a small disposable barbecue that Phoebus had brought.

"Can't believe you didn't buy veggie burgers" she complained, "Es did you know about this?"

Esmeralda nodded as Pocahontas put the barbecue down on a towel angrily, but Esmeralda routed through her bag and pulled out a platter of store bought sushi,

"I got you this" she said, tossing it down and Pocahontas grinned,

"Thanks!"

Phoebus and Aladdin began tossing the volleyball while Flynn pulled out a badminton set,

"Badminton?" he asked, throwing down the little beach set, "are we ten?"

Phoebus shrugged, "my mum thought it would be cool"

Everyone giggled, and the girls flattened out their towels to lie down, Pocahontas pulled off her white sundress into a beige swimsuit with fringing by the waist and her mother's teal necklace sparkled in the sun.

Phoebus' navy shorts really made him pale in comparison and Flynn's scrappy brown ones shocked the girls, they had no idea that with all that pizza- he actually had abs!

As Flynn cracked open the first soda, cars began pulled up and students piled out. Aurora, Phillip, Charles and Cinderella headed down to the beach and gave everybody quick hugs before grabbing drinks. Phillip brought some beers and the guys cracked on.

Then Gaston and the soccer guys, they brought even more beers and a soccer ball, followed by Belle French, a meek senior and Adam Pecus. They proved sweet company even if distant. Belle chatted too Esmeralda and Adam made some conversation with Flynn. Belle's little blue swimsuit made her feel pretty vulnerable around Gaston but Adam's height, build and glare made her feel a lot safer in his yellow shorts.

Esmeralda and Pocahontas joined Aurora and Cinderella to discuss prom, the Triton seniors joined them. Then came Charlotte and Naveen, Charlotte's swimming costume was clearly designer and to die for. Aurora, whom was in a simple royal blue bikini top and very pink bottoms, eyed the frilled suit adoringly.

"So 50's!" she said, "Love it!"

Tiana arrived a bit later than everyone, having come straight from work. She pulled off her jeans and apron into a olive suit. Naveen glanced her over but was too scared to stare for fear of catching her eye.

By the time everyone had arrived, even Eric and Vanessa, Phoebus had the barbecue on, and the seniors sat around, eating and sipping on orange soda. As the sun got higher, Esmeralda felt the warmth on her back and smiled successfully.

* * *

After eating their burgers and hot dogs, Lyle and Adam picked at some leftovers while everyone else set about, moving from one person to another, swapping stories and drinks.

Meg and Hercules arrived. Meg in a black swimsuit and Hercules in the brightest orange trunks. The two downed a beer each and ate about two hot dogs before striking up conversation with Elsa who seemed pretty lonely. She had a tank top on with some white shorts and half of her face was covered with huge sunglasses.

"We're gonna grab some soda" Hercules said to the meek Elsa,

"Yeah and go see those guys over there" Meg said, and the couple headed towards Flynn and Pocahontas, seemingly to thank them for arranging things

Elsa sat alone and allowed her sunglasses to perch on her nose. She spotted Adam Pecus talking to Phoebus and Aladdin, they even chuckled. Elsa hadn't even seen the moody senior in any lessons until last week. How had he made friends so quickly?

"Elsa" a rich voice said, and a huge shadow was cast over her "Enjoying the sun?"

"Yes thank you, Gaston" she said politely,

"Aren't you wearing a nice little bikini like every body else?"

Elsa soured her expression, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

"I guess I could repeat it then, closer to your ear-"

"I've had it with you _sleezy_ boys" she exclaimed, grabbing her soda can and towel and moving away

"What do you mean, baby?" he laughed following her,

"What I mean is" she said, heading further towards where Meg and Hercules were, "if that your friend Hans were here I'd probably want to kick him in the ocean- but he isn't"

Gaston laughed lowly again, almost disregarding what she had said.

"Don't be so shy, come sit with me and-" he took a step further

"I swear to God Gaston come one step closer and I will-"

"You'll what?" he pushed her.

Everyone was staring now, but Elsa hadn't even noticed

"What's going on?" Hans appeared out of no where, it seemed he had just arrived and boy did Elsa's face turn a nasty shade of red

"You dirty, nasty piece of-"

"OK that's enough!" Hercules ran to the rescue, pulling at Elsa's shoulders so she'd back up. Her fists were balled. Hercules sat Elsa down away from the guys who made off further down the beach. Meg, however, had found a new respect for Elsa.

* * *

The day furthered on, Elsa cooled down but began animated conversation with Meg whom she got along with surprisingly well. Gaston and Hans stayed clear of her too, uncharacteristically wisely. Tiana stayed clear too, but not of Elsa. Of Naveen. Naveen and Charlotte seemed joined at the hip now, and he only escaped her to chat to Flynn and Esmeralda, Esmeralda doting loudly on how cute of a couple they were.

Tiana didn't have much fight in her brain to argue it anymore, to wonder why Kronk misheard and wonder whether he felt the same. Instead she grabbed the volleyball and stood up.

"Game, anyone?" a competitive glint in her eye.

Esmeralda jumped up and threw her hair into a bun, "Me!"

Aladdin stood up too, "Sure"

"One more player guys?" Esmeralda beckoned,

"Two on two?" Aladdin suggested to his classmates,

"Oh come on guys!" Esmeralda laughed, "or are you chicken?"

Adam Pecus perked up, and Gaston let out a jeering sound to which no one paid attention.

"I'm not chicken" he half shrugged, and he joined Esmeralda on one side while Aladdin and Tiana headed to the other.

"Serve!" Esmeralda called impatiently, and despite how competitive she was and how much attention was on her right now... she was terrible at volleyball.

Adam hardly had to jump for the ball, he was already so damn tall and every time he easily hit it back and earned points Esmeralda would squeal,

"Yes! Yes! GO ADAM!" "In your face, losers!" "Oh boohoo Aladdin!"

"Esmeralda you aren't _doing_ anything" Flynn called and a few people giggled,

"Oh I'm sorry can't hear you over winning" she said, mimicking listening harder

Adam chuckled, "It's OK Esmeralda, couldn't do it without your moral support"

"See!" she cried to the audience, "I'm moral support!"

Admittedly, Tiana and Aladdin were pretty damn good too but Belle couldn't take her eyes off of Adam. She was shocked at how agile he was, and how sociable too, she'd never seen him talk so easily to anyone besides her.

The teams finally finished, Cinderella tallied and called it a win for Adam and Esmeralda who had a brief hug. They all shook hands and Tiana drank half a water bottle. As competitive as she was, it was nice to see seniors that hadn't even bothered in freshmen year, getting involved now. She craned her neck and saw the tally, DAMN. She was only three points off.

She fell to the floor, everyone cheered a bit and then a few of the football guys began playing volleyball too but no body seemed as involved this time as they turned to talk to one another,

"Hey, you played great" Naveen leaned in,

"Thanks" Tiana said very bluntly, turning away from him and his lovely smile.

* * *

Aurora sunbathed, her love heart sunglasses complimented her sharp features and she waved as Phillip and Charles built a huge sandcastle with the help of Charlotte and Andrina. Adella was ogling over some magazine, quizzing Cinderella on which Supermodel she would be and Arista was over with Wasabi, sharing headphones and discussing songs.

Aurora and Cinderella then headed over to the ice cream truck they could hear faintly down the beach and came back, arms full of random ice pops and lollies. They through them onto a beach towel and everyone grabbed one.

Meanwhile, Hercules and Meg were almost shoulder deep in the sea, splashing each other, spitting out the salt water and giggling. He'd grab her by the waist and then throw her as she struggled to keep her head above water, despite the fact that her thick hair was already half wet. Vanessa and Eric were too but were only dipping in, further away. Flynn waded in, after claiming he was absolutely boiling in the sun and Elsa was dipping too, but Meg and Hercules had other plans.

"Come on in guys, it's not too bad once you're in!" Meg called,

"Yeah!" Hercules agreed, "Flynn, Elsa!"

"I'm good!" Flynn called back "Way too cold!"

Elsa shrugged, "The cold never bothered me anyway!"

* * *

After playing in the sea and kicking at sandcastles and throwing volleyballs, Hercules, Charles and Phillip pulled to the side to build a beach fire. Eric, Meg and Phoebus collected some driftwood and seaweed found on the beach and soon the fire had started in the setting sun. Everyone had near enough dried off now, in the sun wrapped in towels. Now most of the girls had pulled back on their sun dresses or shorts and t-shirts and the guys were pulling on their shirts now too. Sunglasses were coming off as they all watched the fire spring to life. Phoebus pulled out his portable speaker and shuffled a playlist on Spotify.

Everyone began to dance, feeling the sand in their toes and the fire crackled. There was however, one thing missing. It seemed that in between collecting wood and changing back into their beach wear, Aurora and Charlotte had disappeared leaving Cinderella and Tiana pretty lost, wondering where on earth they had gone. It seemed no one else was fussed.

The song 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin came on and Arista squealed,

"Oh I love this song!"

"Do you want to dance then?" Wasabi asked and they stood up to playfully slow dance,

"Oh where's Aurora got to.." Phillip asked, "I'd ask her to dance"

"She'll be back in a bit" Charles said knowingly, and Phillip nudged him

"OW! What?" he asked,

Phillip glanced at Cinderella who was sat in a her white swimsuit and black beach skirt, long and thin

"Ask her" Phillip whispered

Charles took a deep breathe,

"Do you want to dance?"

Cinderella looked up, her cheeks pinked,

"Me?"

Charles held his hand out and they stood and began twirling beside Arista and Wasabi.

The two couples swirled and everyone itched, ready to dance too, they all swayed and the sun was turning the sky orange now.

"Meg, please" Hercules said, close to her ear

"Oh go on then, Wonder boy!" she half laughed and he pulled her up to dance too as she giggled uncontrollably,

* * *

"How sweet" Esmeralda sighed and Phoebus looked at her longingly, he'd never ask her to dance not really, especially since they hadn't spoken in so long... and yet he yearned to touch her skin and hold her, feeling the sand and just looking at her pretty face,

"Come on Es" Flynn said, "I'll take you for a whirl"

"I'm not a car, Rider!" she cried, but she grinned and took his hand and they began dancing, laughing and standing on each others toes,

* * *

"Fancy a dance?" Pocahontas said, leaning into the sad looking Phoebus

"Of course" he smiled, and the next pair of friends stood and danced.

"I see the way you look at her" Pocahontas said quietly as they slow danced,

"Don't take the piss-" he started,

"Phoebus I never would" she said firmly, "Why haven't you spoken to her?"

"She hasn't spoken to me" he argued, "besides I wouldn't know what to say"

"How about 'I love you'" she suggested

Phoebus cringed, "Oh God- please change the subject"

Pocahontas chuckled, "Fine... feels weird dancing with you"

"I know what you mean, you're like a sister to me you know that right?"

Pocahontas kissed his cheek, "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"After school?" he considered, "Get out of Disney for a bit, clear my head... I haven't applied to college like you have"

"College isn't the only option" Pocahontas said, "Where you going to go?"

He shrugged and pulled her a tad closer, "Florida? New York? I mean what about you, aren't you headed to London to chase your old fella?"

Pocahontas looked down, "It's not all that simple"

He tilted his head,

"I can't even be sure I'll ever see him again"

"And John Rolfe, do you like him?"

She half chuckled half frowned, confused, "Yes-no... it's complicated"

"I get that" he said, and they both sighed heavily.

Pocahontas rested her head on his shoulder, "Love stinks"

"Phoebus looked over at Esmeralda,

"You could say that again"

* * *

Belle and Adam danced too, he asked her to consider it 'prom practice' and indeed they were somewhat clumsy, he was awkward taking her waist and mostly he twirled her around. In the end he swooped her into the air and spun, causing her to squeal

"I'm a terrible dancer" he admitted, "I promise I'll get better before prom"

* * *

Esmeralda and Flynn swirled playfully,

"Remember that time in sophomore year when we tricked Aladdin into joining choir?" she giggled and Flynn chuckled,

"Nah the best time was when he spoke to that rat"

"It's classic!" she said, stifling a high pitched giggle,

"Or remember when you were late to school and told them you had been abducted by aliens"

"I was given a three week detention for that!"

Flynn laughed and the two silenced for a moment,

"Es" Flynn said slowly, "he really loves you, you know"

Esmeralda didn't even have to ask who 'he' was.

"I know"

"You don't have to love him back just-"

"I do" she said quietly

Flynn stared at her, and they slowed in their steps

"You do?"

"You can't tell him, Flynn"

"But-what?" he cried, "Why? This is perfect!"

"No" she said quickly, "it isn't"

"Well why not?"

"Have you seen the way his mum looks at me? Like I'm some hippie. And he's clever, his dad's a naval hero... he's going to do great things and I'll be protesting tree cutting until I'm forty"

Flynn frowned,

"We're too different" she said finally, "I'd hold him back"

"Esmeralda" he said, moving hair from her face "you're the one who told me to go for Rapunzel, even if I am a bad student and have a bad history with girls... why's it any different for you?"

She didn't answer,

"And what about Meg and Hercules?"

she didn't answer,

"Why are you holding back?"

Esmeralda stopped,

"I feel dizzy" she said with a chuckle,

He pulled her back in, "Let's change the subject then"

* * *

"How about a dance?" Naveen said, leaning toward Tiana

Tiana blushed and shook her head, "Oh no.. no no"

"Please" he insisted

Tiana looked at his smile, his hand. She knew she shouldn't. She knew she'd spend the next few weeks convincing herself all over again to get over him... but she took his hand anyway.

The dance was wonderful, it felt as though in his arms nothing mattered. She remembered the kiss they shared, how strong he held her up and guided her. She was after all a terrible dancer.

"So have you got your prom dress?" he asked politely

"It's just an old dress I wore to my uncles wedding a few years ago"

"That's a shame, wouldn't you like a gown?"

"Well of course but-"

"Money?" he asked

"Money" she confirmed

he didn't make any horrid comment this time or boast, instead he just nodded understandingly.

"What about you?" she asked through gritted teeth, "got a tux?"

"Yeah" he said quietly, his eyes shifted "I wonder how Charlotte will feel about a green tie"

"She'd much prefer pink I'm sure" she laughed, and Naveen chuckled in agreement,

"So your dream prom dress?" he asked before unexpectedly twirling her around,

She pondered this, "I'd love a dress that's like a flower"

"A flower?" he asked, "what do you mean?"

"Oh you know" she half chuckled, "Big petals for the skirt maybe... if it were green and yellow that would be perfect"

"That is a great idea! You have money saved right, can't you buy it!" he asked enthusiastically,

"Naveen, there's better things than a prom dress"

"Then what do you want?"

"To go to Harvard, to study law-" she said automatically

"No" he stopped her, "what is your biggest dream?"

"I suppose I'd like to own my own restaurant... that's something my daddy always wanted, what do you want?"

"Ah" he said, "a normal life... love" he said aloud and then shook his head, slightly embarrassed before twirling her one more time as the music stopped.

Tiana backed away from him slightly, "Well.. Lottie's sure getting herself one heck of a dance partner"

* * *

Aurora and Charlotte arrived back as the slow dancing came to a stop and everyone came to sit around the campfire. At this point, the jerks Gaston, Hans and a few more people who had been staring oddly at the girls in bikinis cleared off leaving the better company sat around the flames.

"Where have you been?" Cinderella asked as Aurora took her seat,

"Popped to the shop!" Aurora grinned but Cindy raised an eyebrow.

Pocahontas handed around marshmallows and sticks and everyone swayed their marshmallows around, squealing when they burnt and peeling of the outer layer to reach the goo.

"I'll miss you guys" Charlotte said, "all those old house parties,"

"The dramas" Eric said,

"The rumours" Meg chirped in,

"The crazy outfits" Aurora laughed,

"Remember when you always wore neon nail varnish?" Esmeralda asked Tiana

Tiana put her head in her hands, "Oh God!"

"Hey that's not that bad!" Adella cried, "Who remembers when Aurora had her goth phase?"

Everyone laughed

"It was not goth!" she cried, "it was _pastel_ goth!" and she cringed, shoving a marshmallow in her face

"And don't even get me started on braces" Lottie sighed,

There were several groans and grumbles,

"I never want to hear the words 'elastic bands' again" Pocahontas said, "those things were painful"

"Painful?" Hercules chipped in, "try having your voice change while trying to pick up girls"

"That's the absolute worst!" Naveen agreed, and he went on to tell stories about how when his voice was changing he sounded like he was burping all the time.

They swapped stories and memories for hours, and when the sun had set finally Aurora stood up.

"I think now's the time" she announced,

Everyone nodded,

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed,

"What?" Cinderella chimed, but no one else had asked a single question.

Aurora headed off and returned a moment later, and as she approached it appeared she had a huge silhouette in her arms.

"What?"

"sH!" Tiana said

Aurora sat back down beside Cinderella,

"Cindy you helped me pick my dress, you helped Pocahontas recreate hers, you helped Tiana tailor hers, you picked out the best earrings for Charlotte and you've still got so much to do"

Everyone nodded, smiling

"We all pitched together and decided you can't wear some old pink dress from the 80's... no offence" Esmeralda said

"So here it is" Charlotte beckoned, and Aurora handed over the silhouette,

in the firelight, Cindy pulled at the long zip and then burst into pouring tears.

The beautiful Kenneth Branaugh, electric blue was underneath the black dress carrier, silky and smelling brand new

"Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly!" Pocahontas said,

"You all did this!" she cried, wiping at her tears

"Every single one" Hercules smiled

"Some more than others" Esmeralda shrugged, "let's just say Gaston didn't care so much..."

"But we all paid as much we could" Tiana grinned,

"You are all so generous!" Cindy smiled and she stared down at her beautiful blue dress.

"Just call us your fairy godmothers!" Arista giggled and Cinderella cried even more.


	30. Farewell Prince Ali

**Hey everyone, thanks a lot for reviews feels so nice and literally gives me motivation to write. Just curious, how do you guys feel about the panning story lines and Cinderella's dress, Belle and Adam? Phoebus and Es? Anything you guys don't like much? SO curious ah!**

 **Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

Tiana had arranged the school photographer for Tuesday morning. Students with exams in the afternoon rushed in that morning while others headed in at lunch, with textbooks for last minute cramming which all meant it was a very hectic day for senior year.

Esmeralda wore her favourite white off shoulder top, baggy and gypsy style. She had a history of good school photos which wouldn't be ruined now.

"Say cheese!" the photographer said as if she were five, but Esmeralda pursed her lips and smiled with her eyes, Tyra Banks style.

Pocahontas sat to the left and smiled,

"Ready... er, Pocohonty?" he read wrongly

"It's 'Pocahontas'" she corrected him and the flash went off. Her photo came out less smiley and she looked more like a fierce Vogue cover, pushed lips and narrowed eyes

"I wish I was smiling" she sighed,

"You look hot" Esmeralda assured her, "Now let's go, we should study".

.

Tiana rushed in for her photo, she pushed in front of Flynn and Aladdin who didn't care much, sat down, smiled automatically then rushed off. Her photo turned out toothy and beautiful, he hair curled down her back and admittedly it was the best photo she had in a while. Charlotte didn't rush at all, she primped all throughout the queue. As Aladdin went, smiling like Avan Jogier, Charlotte applied lip gloss. Then Flynn who did his classic smoulder and then showed every body his photo, Charlotte strutted over, her little pink dress swayed around her knees.

"Oh I am just so excited!" she told the photographer

"Say cheese" he replied

Charlotte cried, "Cheese!" and her photo was as glamorous as her closet.

Naveen went after her, his signature grin was enough to melt anyone's heart and the photographer was impressed at how easily it came to him. Then he swaggered off, proud of his photo and carrying it visibly in his hand.

Belle hated photo day, ever since elementary school where they'd line up near the school field and make everyone yell 'cheese'. Thinking about it made her cringe. In a white shirt and blue cardigan she headed over to the gymnasium where a camera and white background were set up and the seniors were queued up. To make matters worse, she had actually forgotten in the frenzy of studying for her exams that photo day was today. Her hair was pulled into the worse ponytail ever and she had spent her time in the queue trying to give it some volume which she prayed worked successfully. Her photo turned out better than expected, her expression was less than amused but her hair looked nice. Belle shrugged, she knew not to put to much stock into a photo of herself.

Adams photo was more moody, still his hair was pulled neatly behind his shoulders and his eyes twinkled a bright blue. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. His rather plump lips just rested how they did usually and his photo was less than amazing.

Aurora's photo was flawless, her skin, her hair sat prettily as though she had been drawn and Cinderella's was just as gorgeous with an air of naivety to it. The entire cheer squad squealed over how lovely they looked.

By the end of the day, students had completed exams, had their photos taken and had all gone home and had very long naps.

* * *

As the week went on, exams hit students with heavy hearts. Esmeralda and Phoebus didn't revise for Frollos exam coming up, leaving Esmeralda struggling an awful lot, she didn't turn to Pocahontas knowing full well that she was stressed enough. Pocahontas had been at it non-stop now, feeling like Tiana, who had barely slept a wink. She was exhausted, and yet as her exams pushed through she whizzed confident about almost every answer knowing every formula, every detail and every date. The history exam was self taught for most of the students as Hades was either absent, silent or seemingly hungover, for those who studied in their spare time they seemed fairly confident and for the rest- well its safe to say they barely knew what a source was.

* * *

Belle's literature exam was more than successful, her wider reading had paid off and she had a tired, but confident walk as she paced home to study for the next exam tomorrow. She rounded the corner near her block,

"Bonjour Belle" Gaston said, as she bumped right into him

"Bonjour Gaston, studying for French?"

"What?" he asked completely confused

Belle shook her head, "Don't worry- can I help you with something?"

"Well you know Belle there's not a girl in school who wouldn't love to be in your shoes"

"This is the day" he continued, but paused to check his reflection in car window "-this is the day your dreams come true!"

"And what would you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty!" he insisted, "Picture this; a huge limo, a pretty red dress, my date completely hooked on my every word"

Belle grimaced, "Interesting" though it wasn't at all interesting

"And you know who that little date might be?"

"Let me think" Belle half mocked with worry,

"You, Belle"

"Gaston- I- I'm speechless" she said politely, "I really don't know what to say"

Gaston turned on his heel, Belle hovered by a rose bush and he leaned in,

"Say you'll go with me" his head tilted towards her and he puckered up for a kiss

"I'm very sorry, Gaston but I just don't deserve you!" she said quickly, ducking out of the way as he went in for a kiss but his lips landed heavily in the rose bush where he buckled and fell, his arms covered in thorns and he screamed,

Belle listened as he 'WHOA!' and then ran off, clutching at her school bag and right into her front door.

* * *

Jasmine was at home that Wednesday, she had thrown up all night and now bundled in bed with her favourite red blanket. The maid had brought her some spiced chicken soup and bread. She managed to eat most of it when she woke up finally that afternoon. She text her friends to let them know and then flicked on the TV to watch '10 Things I hate About You'. She bitterly thought to herself 10 things she hated about Aladdin.

 _Number One,_ she thought, _he's a liar._

 _Number two, he didn't tell me the truth_

 _Number three... he wasn't honest..._

 _Number four..._

She shook her head. So what if there was only one reason? It was a bad reason... not that he had lied to be mean but- no. She contradicted herself about him for the next ten minutes until her phone ringing cut off her thoughts.

An unknown number flashed, and even the area code seemed unknown. Jasmine thought about some Arabian relative and answered,

"Hello?" she asked sceptically

"Hello!" a bubbly voice answered, "Is this Jasmine?"

"It is, but who is this?"

"Forgive me, _amira_ "

Jasmine raised her eyebrows, amira meaning princess in Arabic, it was what her father called her as a child.

"My name is Genie, Aladdin's dear ol' uncle"

Jasmine was confused, why was Aladdin's uncle calling her?

"And... what- that is..." she trailed off

"How can I help you?" he asked for her, "Well that's just the thing, it's how we can help one another"

"If it's about Aladdin, I don't want to see him"

"I know" Genie said more sadly, "he told me what happened"

"So he told you about all of the lies?" she half snapped,

"Yes and I don't condone it"

"Then how on earth can you help?" she said, her sick voice was weak and arguing wasn't exactly the top of her list

Silence.

"I don't want to hear any more, I'm tired of it"

"You're feisty and I respect that but if you'd just listen to me"

She sighed,

"I'm listening"

* * *

Shang heard their plan intently and as soon as they had marked every player out, Shang took to the next practice and enforced it. Of course everyone quickly remarked on how Mulan shouldn't be back and how they weren't following her plan but Shang was quick to scold them like children and insist that if they disliked it they could quit the team. No one did.

Practice came to a halt for a while as the seniors focused on their exams, Mulan kept up the gym and the jogging however and when the team did meet for sessions the strategy was practised proving successful.

The game was at the end of term, just before prom, just before the school play and Mulan found herself freaking out. Sure it was just a game, but her friends were going to be there, the school and she was the only girl. It was bad enough that her own team laughed at her but now she knew that the other team would just love to take the piss. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it.

* * *

Elsa headed out of her last exam that week, math. The worst ever and she was sure she had failed and although she had a science exam Monday, she thought very fondly of her favourite silk pyjamas shorts and t-shirt. She couldn't wait to get in front of the TV with her mum and Anna. Mr Winters had a business trip that weekend which meant that their mother had planned a lovely, girly weekend for her and her daughters. She'd hired some beauticians to come over on Saturday to do their nails and facials. Tonight they were watching films and eating popcorn and Elsa couldn't wait.

She headed out of the exam hall and then waited by the school front for Anna. She perched on the wall where students were stood around, headed for their cars, sat on the wall swinging their legs. She was meek and when she saw Hans and Lyle walking past had to swallow the anger in her throat.

"Elsa!" Anna headed over, "You ready?"

She bounced on her heels, her orange backpack jilted and so did her pigtails.

"Sure" Elsa smiled, but Lyle pushed past not noticing them, in fact, it seemed like neither of them had seen the girls.

Anna suddenly felt like she had shrunk in size and hid behind Elsa.

"Don't worry" Elsa said, walking behind them slowly headed for the car their mother had sent for them,

"Who cares?" Lyle was heard in front of them, "It's one chick"

"You don't understand" Hans explained, "I had a bet with Gaston- both sisters by the end of the year"

Lyle chuckled lowly, "One would be goal enough for you, South"

Hans carried on, "Well whatever, she turned out annoying and clingy anyway"

"What was her name?"

"Anna"

"THAT'S IT" Elsa screamed and Hans and Lyle turned very quickly, shocked. Not that Elsa had noticed, so had all of the other students outside

"What's going on?" Meg pulled at Hercules' shirt, "Did Elsa just yell?"

"Guys did you hear that?" Esmeralda leaned in to Meg and Hercules

"What's going on?" Tiana cried, rushing over

then they all stood and watched Elsa, who hadn't gone red or pink or white but who looked in total control

"YOU HANS SOUTH, ARE A DISGUSTING ASSHOLE AND YOU HAVE THIS COMING"

"What?"

"THIS!"

Everyone stared as Elsa's pale fist reached up and met Hans' nose with a clear, satisfying thwack.

There was an audible gasp from the student body and Hans grabbed at his face,

"You _BITCH"_

"I'LL DO IT AGAIN YOU SON OF A-"

Elsa stopped and turned as a hand grabbed her shoulder,

"OK enough now" Anna said, smirking as she pulled her away

"But Anna he said-"

"I heard" Anna said with a sad smile, "but I think you just made up for it... thank you"

Everyone began laughing and cheering,

"You showed him!" Ariel giggled, "He was so mean!"

"WOO!" Mulan agreed,

"Way to go Elsa!" Esmeralda laughed

Then everyone silenced.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying the show but it's time for you all to go home. Elsa Winters and Hans South, Principal's office, now" Jafar stood in the doorway of the school staring and soon the students began scattering away.

Elsa and Hans sulked away back into the building, Anna stood speechless not sure whether to go home or wait.

"Clear off home!" Jafar yelled, "Or it'll be detention for you all!"

* * *

 **HEY please let me know what you're thinking! Getting exciting.**

 **I know in the film Anna punches Hans but I really wanted it to be Elsa, sorry if you're disappointed**


	31. Zero to Hero

**Hey not sure about the quality of this chapter or the last few sorry, been writing them late. At some point I will go back and proof read.**

 **I'm so so appreciative of my reviews so far! We're nearly at 100 so inspiring, thank you :)**

 **HOWEVER I'd like to add that I'm currently a student and I am quite busy or bustled a lot of the time so I update when I can.**

 **Would love to add I never ever played football/soccer and don't intend to so if these facts or details are way off please don't be annoyed. I'll probably avoid going into detail with it. I have attempted research etc but got bored lool sorry.**

* * *

Exams lasted what felt like ten years, students lugged around calculators and new pens awaiting finally the time when they'd leave their last exams. It was a Friday and as the Spring faded into Summer, the sun blazed through into the exam hall. Phoebus sweated, from both the heat and pressure of this being it, the last exam, the end of the year, the end of his school life.

They filed out of the hall and all flopped down in their common rooms. One more hour of the school day now. Tiana fell into an armchair and immediately her head fell into her hand, exhausted and relieved. Aurora and Cinderella grabbed a weak coffee from the tired common room coffee machine and everyone else sighed simultaneously.

"It's over, all over" Pocahontas said optimistically,

"Not quite" Esmeralda said, "We still have prom, the play"

"Not to mention a week of school left" Aladdin sighed,

The boys groaned,

"Oh and the soccer game later" Phoebus added as the soccer guys piled out for extra practise before their game that evening.

"Do we have to go to that?" Esmeralda asked,

"Of course we do" Pocahontas said, "Hercules is playing"

"They give out free peanuts" Flynn said

"In a parallel universe, Flynn cares for more about food" Esmeralda joked,

"Hey I care about other stuff!" he argued

"Like?" she raised her eyebrow

He stared

"Like Rapunzel" Aladdin grinned

Flynn blushed, "Not this again- plus she hasn't spoken to me since..."

"Since?"

"Whatever"

Hercules swaggered over, all ready in his Disney High soccer kit, red and black with gold lining.

"What up guys" he grinned, "you coming to the game later?"

"Sure" they all smiled,

"Great great- 6pm don't forget!" and he headed off,

"Who wants to bet Disney will lose again" Aladdin said with a sigh, grabbing his bag and standing

"Where's your positivity?" Pocahontas asked, standing too

"And where are you two going?" Phoebus asked,

"We have four hours until the game" Aladdin said, "I'm going home for a nap"

"And I'm off to yoga with Gran" Pocahontas said, "I've started it for exam stress"

Esmeralda groaned, "Well you know what I'll tag along, could do with some exercise"

Flynn huffed, "Let's go get some food" he pushed at Phoebus' shoulder and the two of them got up.

Then off on their separate ways, the five of them headed off.

* * *

Elsa sat sheepishly on the plastic chairs outside of the principals office. It was 3 and all of the students were piling out home but Elsa, thanks to Mr Jafar whom had happily told the principal about how she freaked out over Hans and punched him.

Hans was there too, although for 'student conflict' reasons was sat in another office away from her. Every teacher that walked past rolled their eyes at her, but Elsa had finally learned to not bother herself with what they were thinking. Even when Hades sneered as he slumped past, shadowing over her. She shuddered at the smell of cigarettes, but not at his glare.

Mr Walt strolled out and looked at her,

"Miss Winters, please come in" he frowned, but there was still a childlike twinkle in his eye

Elsa walked in and fell into the wooden chair opposite her principal, he stared at her and then smiled,

"How have your exams been?" he asked

"Oh- er good" Elsa said taken aback, "They went well"

"Good" he said, "Now.." he pulled a brown folder towards him and flipped it open

"Good attendance, great punctuality... no extra curricular thus far but you've only been here a year I suppose... brilliant grades"

He stopped reading and closed the folder,

"Now, you know why you're here don't you?" he asked

"Yes sir" she nodded

"Violence is not tolerated here, Miss Winters"

"But Sir, if you heard me out-"

"Please, I would not benefit from hearing the story it may make me bias"

"Sir I insist, you really-"

"I promise you, Miss Winters, I will be as light as I can be. Mr South's records are against him... bad attitude, bad grades and a fight in sophomore year, that's why you're not in too much trouble"

"I'll have a detention then?" she asked

"A detention I'm afraid is not the punishment for fighting" he frowned and turned to his computer and began to read,

"We have to ban you from all extra curricular" he announced

Elsa's shoulders dropped, relieved. Thank God! No extra curricular? She wasn't exactly a cheerleader or taking part in a Spelling Bee any time soon.

"No sporting involvement, attending sport games, clubs, club competitions, rehearsals, school plays, committee meetings or prom"

Elsa sat, happier and happier by the minute until... Prom.

No prom? Was this for real? Until recently she didn't give a crap but now... since befriending Meg and Esmeralda and the rest of the seniors, seeing Cinderella's dress and hearing about the venue... her mum had even got her dress! She couldn't miss Prom.

"Prom" she repeated, "Mr Disney!"

"I am so sorry, Elsa" he said understandingly, "There are rules I have to accommodate too"

They sat in silence for a moment before he stood up,

"If you'll just give me a moment" and he left the room,

Elsa sat for a moment, twiddling her thumbs before she heard the door click again and Walt returned, but not alone.

Hans South sat in the wooden chair beside her.

"Now you two, I need a conflict resolute" the teacher said, "Apologise to one another"

Elsa hadn't even registered what he said,

"Are his prom privileges revoked too?" she asked

Mr Disney was silent, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and turned to Hans,

"Have your prom privileges been revoked?"

Hans barely looked her in the eye, "Ahem- no"

"What?" Elsa cried,

"Elsa, Hans didn't perform any violence himself he's not down for punishment"

Elsa turned red, "You- you are joking?"

"I'm sorry there's nothing to be done" he frowned,

"Mr South would you please apologise to Miss Winters"

"For what?" the red head boy spat

"Mr South we both know a quiet and well achieving student like Elsa would not have punched you for nothing so whatever it is you have done please sincerely apologise"

Hans grunted, "Sorry Elsa"

Elsa wanted to punch him again,

"I'm not" she declared, "and you cannot make me say otherwise"

Mr Disney rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Elsa-"

"You've revoked my prom and my allowance to the school play and the game- I have nothing else to lose. Unless you can ban me from graduation too?"

There was another twinkle in Walt's dark eyes, "Very well" he leaned back in his chair,

"That's it?" Hans cried, "she doesn't have to apologise?"

"We live in a country of freedom of speech, Mr South"

"I apologised!"

"Indeed you did" Mr Walt confirmed with a smirk, "Now please have a good weekend Elsa, and Hans don't you have a game to prepare for?"

* * *

Aladdin got home to find barely any groceries in the house. His mother was working at this time, down at the beach front ice cream store. He opened the pantry and ate the last slice of bread, smothered in some jam his mum had brought home from work.

He switched on 'Friends' and then fell into the old beige sofa, he pulled off his shirt to comfy himself and was ready to fall asleep but there was a loud knock on the door.

When there's a knock on the door, you will almost always have some idea of who it might be... better yet who you hope it will be and the thought of the person flashes across your mind for less than a second before you logically know who it probably is.

For Aladdin, he thought of Genie being back, to sort things out, to help him. Logically, Aladdin knew to expect nothing less than the postman. He swung the little apartment door open and blinked blearily, confused, excited... but mostly scared

"Jasmine?" he cried,

Jasmine stood in the doorway, usually Aladdin thought she'd look out of place in the dull apartment building corridor, he was surprised to not see big golden earrings or in big heels, not that she didn't look gorgeous. Her hair was in a huge, high pony tail and she wore a teal blouse and jeans with some beige dolly shoes.

"Hey" she said awkwardly, she glanced down at his bare chest for a moment too long then blushed,

"Can- Well I mean- what- What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked with a small smile,

"Yes!" he cried "I mean- yeah sure..." Aladdin stood back and allowed her in. Jasmine walked slowly past him and into the sitting room. She looked feebly around the little place, tapestries and rugs were everywhere but nothing was extravagant. It was very humble.

"Nice place" she said politely,

He chuckled, "It's not much but we have a nice view"

Jasmine peered out of the kitchen window and saw not much but the apartment opposite, brick wall and a dusty old window,

"Not that view" he said quickly, "Ah... through here"

He led her out of the adjoined kitchen and family room into his small bedroom. A regular sized window looked out onto most of Disney. The beach was in the distant and Pegasus Park was in view, huge and elegant.

"Wow that is... fabulous" she said, leaning against the window pane "Pegasus Park looks so less boring from here"

"It didn't seem boring when I picked you up" he said but then realised the awkwardness of the situation. Neither of them had addressed it. Obviously, Jasmine had realised too because she shuffled away from him,

"Is that Friends on I hear?" she asked

"Yeah" he smiled, "You like it?"

"Try love it, even if some of the 90's views are way warped"

"Warped?"

"Gender role stereotypes and stuff" she said

The two headed back into the main room and sat on the sofa, staring at the screen almost like robots.

"Can I ask... I mean- I don't expect you to forgive me but..." Aladdin stammered

"I'm here because I have forgiven you" she said with a blank expression, "I want to talk..."

"Jasmine I'm so sorry" he said quickly, "Accept being rich, everything I said was real"

"I know" she nodded, "You didn't have to lie"

"I did" he said quite bluntly, "you never would have given me a chance"

Jasmine looked sheepish,

"You're right... I- was being prestigious"

"No kidding"

"Hey!" she poked at his still bare chest, "you weren't honest and I was snobby, neither of us are perfect but-"

"But?"

"Ugh!" she said, crossing her arms in frustration

"Why are you annoyed?" he asked, growing annoyed now too

"You've annoyed me!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"You're being all nice and happy like you haven't been a complete and utter compulsive liar!"

"That's an exaggeration- Oh wait I forgot I was talking to the freaking Queen of Earth!"

"'Queen of Earth!' So what my standards are high, don't I deserve that!"

"You do deserve that!"

"I know!"

"You deserve the best!"

"Precisely!"

"You deserve me!"

"Exactly!"

And Aladdin pulled her in to a kiss that ended the shouting in a split second and that made both of them forget what they had even been shouting about.

* * *

At 5:30 the students poured back into the school, even though the summer evening was light, many had come back with red jackets on and 'Disney High' flags. They all proceeded out to the bleachers, stomping through the grass and up the high steps. Then the opposing school headed over opposite, all dressed in blue contrasting the red Disney flags and red clothes. The Dreamworks school had arrived and both teams were in the changing rooms, getting ready.

Ariel, Rapunzel and Anna headed to the front rows, Ariel's bright red hair matched the cardigan she put on. Anna wore a red sundress and was holding a 'Go Mulan' banner and Rapunzel hadn't quite understood that she should have wore school colours.

"Where's Jasmine?" Anna asked

"She'll be here soon" Rapunzel said, "She went to talk things over with Aladdin"

Ariel and Anna giggled excitedly, "God I hope they make up"

"By the looks of things, they have" Ariel said pointing over to the field, where more people were heading over

Aladdin and Jasmine were together, him in a red t-shirt and Jasmine had swapped the teal blouse she was wearing earlier for a red one. With them was Flynn, Phoebus, Esmeralda and Pocahontas all four of them in red too.

"Jasmine!" Anna called, and the five seniors plus Jasmine headed over, but Rapunzel looked uncomfortable as they all took their seats

"Jasmine headed over to her friends, Aladdin right next to her and they sat on the bleachers.

"You sorted things then?" Ariel whispered,

"You could say that"

Ariel raised her eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means... we yelled at each other before making out"

The juniors giggled again,

"Hey man" Phoebus prodded Flynn, "Rapunzel's over there, aren't you going to say hi?"

Flynn glanced at the cute brunette who he hadn't spoke to since they kissed. He didn't know if she felt awkward, or if maybe she had changed his mind? Either way he was freaking out

"Yeah maybe later" he shrugged

"There's Flynn" Jasmine said, "You guys going to talk?"

Rapunzel blushed. She wanted to talk to Flynn a lot, actually. She wanted to spend even more time with him, take walks and watch films but she didn't know if she could be a with him. Not with her mother being crazy protective and she knew it wouldn't be kind to mislead him.

"Yeah I'm sure we will soon"

Meg came toward the group of seniors, wearing Hercules' red varsity jacket.

"Mind if I crash?" she asked them, a huge packet of popcorn in her hand.

"Sure" Esmeralda shuffled up,

"God I hope they win, it's embarrassing supporting a team that always lose" Esmeralda admitted,

"God tell me about it" Phoebus said, "Not sure why we even come anymore"

"Hey they have something different this year!" Jasmine overheard,

"What?" Phoebus scoffed

"Mulan"

"She's got a point" Meg said, "I've seen her play she's good, and Hercules has helped her out loads"

"You've seen her?" Jasmine asked, "She's really good?"

"She's great" Meg confirmed.

Jasmine smiled. She hadn't seen Mulan play properly and now she couldn't wait.

"Prove those guys wrong, Mulan. You can do this" she muttered to herself, hopefully.

* * *

The teams headed out. Disney VS Dreamworks. Reds vs Blues. Each team players name were called out on the megaphone by the commentators, Disney High's Iago. A flamboyant and angry sophomore, and Dreamworks' Oscar. A guy who resembled Will Smith in many ways. There were two very handsome Spanish guys that Esmeralda recognised,

"Tulio and Miguel!" she said, "We went to culture club as kids, they taught me how to load dice and I taught them how to tell when someones lying!"

"God anyone would think you were part of the mafia" Flynn said, but only Tulio was playing. It seemed Miguel was part of the Dreamworks cheer squad.

Then there were two Egyptian guys, Moses and Rameses, who seemed to argue somewhat when their names were read. There was a small gasp when the commentators introduced Shrek, a huge guy with long ears and a mean grin. Meg caught Hercules gulp and somewhat panicked. Then Sinbad came, he seemed Dreamwork's very own 'Gaston' as he cheered and waved to his school when his name was announced. Then there was Hiccup, a meek team player and there were lots of giggles. More and more players were called, when Mulan's name came up the crowd went wild with the Junior girls screams, the Dreamworks team looked shocked at the girl however. When everyone was called, the team Captains (Shang and Sinbad's friend, Proteus) and finally positions were assumed.

Mulan played centre midfield, Kronk was goal keeper. Accommodating enough as he was absolutely huge and his hands were like the legendary goal keeper of Disney High, Wreck-it-Ralph. Shang was right mid, Gaston was left. Hercules played back mid as he defended the goals really well. The ball was in play and soon the crowd was going wild.

Hercules did a brilliant job, even Mulan did but the only problem was that only Hercules and Shang would pass to her. Hans and Gaston were keen to get the ball and despite everything, were good teammates... at least to the boys. Dreamworks team were pretty good too, all except Hiccup. And even though Tulio spent a little too much time with a busty, dark haired cheerleader by the sidelines, he managed to pass to Proteus who very nearly scored. Nearly. The was a huge cheer from the red crowd as Kronk saved a goal.

Tiana sat in the bleachers with Honey Lemon. The two watched with a bit less enthusiasm. After all, all of Tiana's good friends were cheerleaders and they were down on the sidelines watching the game up close. She seriously considered leaving but knew she had to support Charlotte.

"Can I sit here?" Naveen asked, a bag of peanuts in his hand.

"Sure" Tiana said, moving over "are you enjoying the game?"

"Yes" he grinned, "American sports is exciting, everyone goes all out!"

"We sure do" she agreed, "I guess no one told you to wear red"

Naveen shrugged, "Yeah I didn't get the memo... but red doesn't suit me much"

Tiana laughed, "Me either, I substituted for black"

"It's still part of the uniform I suppose"

And the two began to talk over the noise of the somewhat repetitive game.

* * *

The game continued, and Dreamworks Shrek scored twice, both times with such force that Kronk had to walk off pitch for a break,

"Surely that's a foul" Phoebus said, "That's the second time Kronk's been hurt"

"Unfair" Esmeralda pouted, angrily

They continued to play, Kronk pushed on, Mulan nearly scored but missed to Rameses who caught it.

"It's official, Disney lose again" Eric grunted,

"What else did you expect?" Vanessa scowled, "I'm out of here"

Han barely did anything, he strolled around and every now would just kick the ball vaguely toward the goal. It seemed he was still annoyed by being replaced for penalties by Mulan and was half-heatedly playing. Mulan was doing a great job, she always got the ball where it needed to be and was agile, her friends were shocked and couldn't stop cheering. Hercules was good too, but scoring was near impossible. By half time, Dreamworks had scored three goals and Disney, zero. Shrek scored twice, and Moses had scored once. The entirety of Disney's expected failure was just being verified and the teams headed into the changing rooms for the cheerleaders to hit the field.

The Disney cheer squad hit the pitch, the commentators announced them and began to play their chosen song, everyone's favourite typical girl song that every body knew Charlotte had almost definitely chosen, Ariana Grande Side to Side.

"This song drives me nuts" Esmeralda sighed

Their routine was good though, better than good. Every single dance move was in tact, sharp and on beat. Every kick was in time, every jump was high and when the lifts happened the crowd went crazy! Snow White and Tinker Bell flew into the air, lifted by the others while Aurora stood at the front waving and blowing kisses. The flyers were basket tossed and caught perfectly and as they landed back into the arms of the others, there was huge cheer from everyone. While the Dreamworks cheerleaders weren't terrible, they were no where near as good. The flyer, a busty, short girl whom was talking to Tulio had some serious attitude in the air with her big, parted lips.

"Cheerleaders should have their hair up" Tinker Bell criticised

"She's hot" Phoebus whispered to Aladdin whom didn't reply as Jasmine sat close on his arm,

The crowd cheered as much they could, but the Disney Cheerleaders had outdone the Dreamworks by far.

Meanwhile, back in the changing rooms the Disney team was slugging around bashing their heads against lockers.

"What's the point, Shang?" Hans asked, "They've got it in the bag"

"Stop being so negative" Shang warned,

"Yeah or you'll have another black eye" Yao laughed and everyone sniggered,

"Shut up" Hans hissed,

Mulan's strategy hadn't been put into play yet, and Mulan sat. She wanted to address it, ask why it wasn't being used, was it any good?

"Plan B" Shang said with a certain smile in his eyes, "Mulan and Hercules thought up a plan, and we're going to use it to win"

Hercules perked up, mud on the side of his face "Thank God" he said, "They're thrashing us"

"Mulan?" Lyle spat, "As if I'm listening to her"

"Hang on this plan might be worth something" Chen Po intervened, "she's not bad guys"

"I agree" Kronk said

There were several scoffs, "And we're gonna listen to the chubby guy?" Hans asked

"Come on" Ling said, "He may be chubby but he's better than you!"

"Say that to my face!"

"Guys!" Shang tried, to no avail

"And what?" Ling asked, closing in on Hans "Give you another black eye- oh wait that's Elsa's job!"

"You little snake, she caught me off guard!"

"Caught off guard?" Kokoum piped in, "And I guess that's why we've scored no goals"

Hercules sighed

"We've scored no goals because you've been on the sidelines scowling, you look like someone died" Gaston said

"Better than on the sideline flirting with the cheerleaders" Shang added awkwardly

"Cheerleaders who have zero interest, by the way" Ling cackled,

"As opposed to what?" Gaston asked sarcastically, "all those girls who love you? Pfft"

"Some of us don't need validation from girls" Ling turned slightly pink

"Or from glory by the looks of it" Hans teased again, "you can't play for shit"

"That's rich" Yao laughed, "You've got legs like Gigi Hadid"

"Hey! They're bulky enough!"

Gaston smirked, "Come on dude, your legs are pretty skinny"

"Who's side are you on?" Hans yelled

"Dreamworks probably, probably screwing half the girls there" Lyle said

"Stop fighting guys" Kronk took a deep breathe but no one heard him

"I'm no traitor unlike you!"

"I'm a traitor?"

"Remember in sophomore year when you kissed Adella when Kokoum was dating her"

"You did _what_?" Kokoum shouted

"If he can't even be faithful to his friend, what about the team?" Chen Po questioned,

"ENOUGH" Mulan screamed, and oddly every single eye turned toward her, most grimacing, some in shock.

"W-what?" Kokoum asked, sitting down on the bench and suddenly everyone's tense shoulders dropped, harsh expressions disappeared

"How do we expect to beat a team like Dreamworks High if all we do is beat up each other? This is not the time to be at each other's throats about who's the best player, who's the most trusting player... we take our strengths and weaknesses and mould them together to create this- us! A team! If you can't handle that, you need to leave. Team work is vital guys and it seems none of you know that, none of you made me feel welcome- well except from Hercules- and yet you call yourself a band of brothers, a group, that's not teamwork... that's not teamwork"

Everyone blinked

"When I came to you guys I thought that I was the problem... me" she paused with a small breathy chuckle, "I'm not the problem with this team and neither are you, Ling, or you Lyle. It's all of you and your Goddamn pride we need to join together. That's the real problem, that's why we're not winning you're all so obsessed with yourselves and as for the whole sexism thing-"

Mulan paused, and looked around. They were all still engaged lingering on her words. Blinking, waiting

"I'm am in every single way equal to you all" she stated, "if you think in any way that a woman is any less than a man then you don't deserve a place in a team. So I'm going out there in 8 minutes to kick ass. How about you guys?"

Shang grinned and nodded, he clapped his hands together "So what do we do Mulan?"

* * *

Mulan's pep talk/telling the team mates off seemed to work. They all listened intently as she and Hercules went through the plan. They used Chen Po's blocking to their advantage, Ling's long legs, Lyle's intimidating smirk, the way that Gaston could very easily pass behind him... using all of their strengths they pulled together and then headed back onto the pitch

Shang, however pulled at Yao and Hercules' shirts,

"Ow- What" Yao asked,

"Assuming this works" he whispered to the two of them "we should score three goals... as time rounds up Yao I need you to aim that last goal wrongly"

"But-"

"If you miss it, that's it and we can't risk it... you're not a strong scorer"

Yao nodded,

"Hercules, keep Mulan near the goal end of the pitch. I want her to penalty for the last goal"

Hercules listened, "You sure about this?"

"If anyone can get us that last goal it's her"

* * *

Mulan and Hercules' plan actually kicked off and worked! The crowds looked on somewhat confused at the change in Disney's play and suddenly the teammates were patting one another's back, signalling... working together.

"Is it just me" Pocahontas observed, "but are they actually doing well"

"They're actually working together" Aladdin agreed

Disney worked agilely with the ball, and the confused Dreamworks allowed a goal

A huge wave of red took over the crowd as the Disney fans cheered, Tiana and Naveen jumped up in shock

"They scored!" Tiana yelled "They actually scored!"

"Is this for real!" Arista cheered and the cheerleaders began a little chant on the sidelines,

"Here we go, Disney, here we go!" _Clap clap_ "Here we go, Disney, here we go!"

The crowd caught on quickly,

"HERE WE GO DISNEY HERE WE GO!" _CLAP CLAP_ , "HERE WE GO DISNEY, HERE WE GO!"

"Mulan we did it!" Hercules jogged over, and they high fived

"We sure did" she grinned, and they shared a brief hug before the game continued

"We got to beat three" she thought to herself, "we got this"

Disney still played, Dreamworks soon caught on to the newfound team effort and were quick on their feet again, Kronk saved two goals but Mulan became doubtful. How many more goals would he save before they actually scored?

Time wore on, and Disney eventually scored two more much to the schools excitement,

"This is crazy!" Jasmine cheered, "The first win for Disney in years!"

"I knew Mulan would do this!" Anna giggled,

Mulan grinned, breathless and sweaty she crossed the field.

"One more goal" she said, determined

"One more goal" Hercules said,

"One more goal" Yao agreed,

"One more goal" Gaston nodded

"One more goal" the entire team thought.

"One more goal" Phoebus practically begged,

"One more goal" The crowd chanted.

The whistle blew and they were off, Mulan knew the plan. Head for the goal, distract the team with the ball but then quickly pass to Yao who they won't expect to score and he'll score! And win!

Yao and Hercules however, knew Shang's plan. Yao would false his shot, for Mulan's penalty.

Mulan had the ball, she ran and ran toward the goal followed closely by Proteus and Sinbad who were closing in on her,

"Go on girly" Sinbad taunted, "Aim for the goal- that's the big net by the way"

She glared at him

"Don't make her angry, Sinbad" Proteus chuckled, "She'll cry"

Mulan knew what to do though, she passed it through their legs straight to Yao. She watched him, holding her breathe and he kicked the ball but her face dropped completely. He hadn't even aimed up his shot, he booted the ball straight into no where,

"Yao!" she yelled, "What are you doing!" The ball went out of bounds, and Yao fell to the ground

"I slipped" He called, but Hercules and Shang knew otherwise

The whistle blew, and there was commotion in the stand

"Yao, off" Shang called and Yao was sent off to rest his fake injury.

"What's going on?" Ariel asked, shaking her head

Rapunzel shrugged, "He fell over"

"Ariel!"

Ariel turned and Eric had appeared beside her,

"Eric!" she smiled, "Hi"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Oh! Of course... do you know whats happening?"

"I'm not an expert" he shrugged, "But it'll probably go to a penalty shot"

Rapunzel nudged Jasmine who looked over at Eric and Ariel conversing and the two grinned sneakily.

On the pitch, the referee had called for a penalty shot.

"Mulan, you're on"

Mulan blushed, "What?"

Hercules patted her shoulder, "It's one penalty, I promise you can do this"

"Hercules if I don't get this-"

"If you don't get it it'll be the biggest win for Disney in years anyway"

"It'll be a tie" she corrected him,

"It'll be better than last year" he assured her, "You can do this"

Mulan neared the goal, standing where permitted with the ball level with her feet. Rameses the goalie taunted her, grinning widely

"Come on, girly!" he called, "Kick the round thing!"

She shifted on her feet, wishing that she had practised more penalty shootouts.

"Aw, can you do it?" Ramses teased, "Do you need to sort your hair first?"

Mulan narrowed her eyes, what did she have left to prove? The team had listened to her, taken her seriously, her plan had worked. The game went well and Hercules was right, suddenly they had a newfound victory for the school. She had nothing to lose at this point,

She ran up at the ball and didn't even care at this point. All of the anger she had felt that year for Gaston, for Hans for all the guys who had treated her badly for her parents who were convinced she never did much, for the teachers who put her down, for the boys who messed with her friends and for herself. She kicked the ball with everything in her and watched it curve round.

Ramses leaped into the air to save it, as he did, his bright orange goalie gloves were visible and the ball fell straight into them- nearly. The ball whacked the goal post and bounced back, over Ramses head and

INTO THE GOAL!

Disney High went mad! Everyone was screaming, cheering, hugging!

The cheerleaders ran onto the pitch, squealing and jumping and chanting and waving their red pom poms. Meg ran straight onto the pitch into Hercules' arms as the entirety of the team circled up and threw Mulan into the air. Rapunzel, Anna, Jasmine and Ariel ran on too, enveloping her into a hug when she touched the ground again and the cheering lasted for what felt like hours. The Dreamworks players sulked away, bickering amongst them. Soon the pitch cleared off a bit, the cheerleaders were off now and so were any friends. Some teammembers were heading back into the changing room, cheering and jumping still.

Mulan wiped some mud from her face and began walking off too, but her shoulder was tugged at

"Mulan!" Shang said, a huge grin on his face

"Shang, we did it!" she grinned

"You-" he started and he flushed pink,

"You-er.. that is... well what I mean is..."

She raised her eyebrow

"You play good" he said

"Er.. thank you" she said with a small smile and then she headed back into the changing room to wipe all the mud and sweat from her face, leaving Shang awkward and full of regret.

* * *

Rapunzel and her friends headed from the bleachers, a huge group of them stood waiting outside the changing room to congratulate the team and as they did, Rapunzel couldn't help but catch Flynn's eye

"Flynn, just do it" Esmeralda whispered,

"Do what?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck

"Ask her to prom"

"How did you- oh, your 'psychic eye' right?"

"Right" she grinned, and he scoffed. Esmeralda shoved him and he fell quickly in front of Rapunzel

"Rapunzel!" he half yelled, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, why are we yelling?"

Flynn lowered his voice, "Ah- no reason"

"Listen" he said quickly, "I think we should... you know... go to prom"

Rapunzel's little face lit up, "You do?"

"Only if you want too!" he added,

"I used to be... well... scared you were going to ask but the thing is I'm not afraid anymore, you know?"

Flynn nodded, "Yeah.. I'm starting too"

* * *

 **This chapter was so hard to write I am no good at football but whatever. Enjoy guys**


	32. Upelkuchen

**Hey everyone can I have some feedback please on something?**

 **I just brought myself to watch and listen to 'If I never knew you' from Pocahontas for the first time. If you're not sure, it's a cut song from the theatrical film and OH MY GOD I AM IN ACTUAL TEARS. I usually, seriously cry whenever I even talk in depth about the film so can you imagine how much this song has broken me? Go listen and share my pain and also enjoy this chapter I wonder if you can actually sense my tears in the Pocahontas chapter.**

* * *

Ariel's basement got pretty warm in the Summer so the girls had brought down two huge fans and set them up so that their hair blew wildly around and caused them to giggle.

Ariel, Mulan and Jasmine were sat around on beanbags, they had some music playing but none of them were really listening to it. It was a Saturday, a week before prom, a week before High School Musical and just two weeks left until Summer Vacation started again.

"So are you ready for the play Saturday?" Jasmine asked, nibbling at some pineapple

Ariel sighed, "Actually I've been thinking and-"

"You're going to out Vanessa?" Mulan asked hopefully

"Hey we're not all as brave as you" Ariel sighed, "Besides there's no point now, the productions in a week"

"So what were you thinking?" Mulan asked

"I'm going to tell Eric that I like him"

Both girls squealed and their eyes widened,

"You're kidding!" Mulan grinned

"This is brilliant!" Jasmine grinned

"And you said you weren't brave!"

"I mean he's a senior, he only has a few weeks of school now I don't have much to lose"

"And if he says he likes you back?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow

"It's a fat chance" Ariel blew her fringe out of her eyeline, "but then I guess we could date"

"But Ariel, if you're going to tell him, Vanessa has nothing against you any more!" Mulan pointed out

"Mulan's right, you don't have to sing for her anymore"

Ariel shrugged, "I really don't want the drama... it's one night of my life. Who's it going to hurt?"

"Er- you?" Jasmine cried

"It doesn't hurt" Ariel shrugged, "Let her just do it, the headsets are all set up and everything"

Mulan and Jasmine exchanged looks,

"Please guys, if she's this desperate then I'll help her"

"She's a bitch" Jasmine stated,

Ariel just shrugged again, "Whatever- I'm gonna grab some juice. You guys want some?"

"Sure" they nodded, and Ariel headed upstairs,

"Are we really going to let her just do this?" Mulan frowned, "and since when were you so... tolerant"

"Rude" Jasmine commented, "But I'm not tolerant"

"You barely argued with her"

"Relax Soccer queen" Jasmine said with a cheeky smile, "I have a plan"

"You do!" Mulan grinned

"Yes, but we're gonna need the help from some guys who don't mind a bit of trouble..."

The two girls paused

"Flynn" they said simultaneously.

* * *

Rapunzel was at home. Her mother woke her up promptly at 8:00am for breakfast where they listened to the News on the radio and her mother tutted about protesters,

"Why on Earth do people think they can change things?" she commented,

then when the feminist movement was mentioned,

"Young girls should care about two things: Their face and their weight... oh Rapunzel I do believe you're getting kinda chubby I'm just saying because I love you"

Rapunzel ate in silence.

They spent the morning sewing a few buttons onto an old cardigan, then they played chess. Then Rapunzel brushed her mothers hair, 300 strokes exactly and applied her anti ageing mask as per every Saturday morning. At lunch her mother prepared pea soup, Rapunzel's least favourite, then they set off for a twenty minute walk around the huge apartment building gardens. Then they made a few candles that her mother made and sold as her business before dinner. A typical, scheduled Saturday and yet Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about Prom with Flynn. She knew she couldn't tell her mother but where would she get a dress?

"How is school my flower?" she asked as they sat by the TV watching the age appropriate and educational animal channel,

"Very good, mother I've made so many lovely friends I'm so glad I transferred"

"Like that Ariel?"

"Yes"

"She's a good student... very good"

"It's nearly Summer too, and my friends like to go to the beach and have fun!"

Her mother's eyes narrowed, "Interesting... well perhaps you could go if an adult were there"

"Her older sister Attina would go" Rapunzel nodded, "She's very mature"

Her mother seemed impressed, "I'd have to meet her"

"Oh thank you!"

Gothel nodded,

"And... there is a school prom next week" Rapunzel said

"Rapunzel please, stop the mumbling it's very annoying sweetheart"

"There's a school prom next week" she said louder

"What?" her mother chuckled slightly

"Well... I was hoping I could go"

"And your friends are going?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, "Yes my friend Jasmine is"

"I haven't met Jasmine"

"You could meet her, mother, she's really well behaved and kind"

"And there would be boys there"

"Well yes but-"

"Hmm I don't know"

"Please mother, Oh please!"

"Begging is very unattractive dear"

"Mother I'd love a real prom"

"I don't know"

Rapunzel batted her eyes,

"Very well"

"Oh mother!" she leaped and hugged her,

"But your dress has to be below the knee" she warned, "and I hope very much you're not going with a boy"

"Of course not" Rapunzel said with a small blush in her cheeks, she did feel quite bad lying. Not that it mattered too much. Her mother had actually agreed to prom! Everything was working out wonderfully, amazingly, perfectly! Or so she thought.

* * *

Aurora and Esmeralda planned to check out the venue properly. Mainly so that they could check it was up to Esmeralda's standard. They drove up there again in Aurora's little convertible,

"So have you got your prom dress?" Esmeralda asked,

"Oh I chose pink in the end, to contrast Cindy you know?"

"Of course, what's it like?"

"Long, regal... makes me feel like some 14th century princess!" she smiled, "What about you? How's dress shopping going, the girls tell me you've been struggling"

Esmeralda scoffed, "That's an understatement, "I thought I knew what I wanted... but I don't"

"Oh?"

"I thought I was happy just having what I usually have... er- purples and reds but maybe I want something different"

"Well what about blue?"

Esmeralda grimaced, "Not for my skin tone" she shrugged, "I mean I'm sure I'll find something"

They veered the corner to the huge Disney castle on a huge hill facing the entirety of Disney and all it's glory. The pretty pink castle glowed and they stepped out of the car. They headed for the events room, a huge ball room in beautiful shimmering gold with details of baby pinks and blues. An old throne room, it still had a beautiful small stage for the King and Queen

"We could do Prom Queen and King here" Aurora suggested, "And they have another events room for us to eat in first"

Esmeralda nodded. The windows were big here too, looking out at the beautiful sky. Photos would truly be beautiful with the gold of the room and the blue of the sky. Outside was even prettier. Flowers and fresh grass surrounded the entire place. Photos with the sea and the mansions and cottages in the background would be lovely, equally as lovely as photos at the porch where the grand castle stood proudly

"Aurora..." Esmeralda started

"Oh please, Es!" she cried, "Don't tell me you hate it!"

"I love it" she confirmed, "It's perfect"

Aurora squealed, "Oh thank God! I had to double check with you... Oh I'm so happy!"

Esmeralda grinned. Now she needed a dress... and quick.

* * *

Charlotte had invited Naveen to her house that afternoon for some light lunch. She dressed in the cutest sun hat and a cherry read sun dress. They set up for lunch in the garden, with a tea set and small sandwiches and Naveen settled into the little white garden chair neatly,

"Thank you Charlotte, for inviting me here for lunch"

"Oh not at all, Sugar, it is so important we learn more about each other before Prom don't cha think!"

"Most definitely" he said with a small chuckle, "But dear Charlotte-"

"Oh don't flatter me, Naveen!" she cried, "You know when you asked me to prom I thought 'you can't be serious' but then I thought 'actually, he is serious!'"

Naveen forced another chuckle, "Well it is interesting you should mention it you see, when I came to ask you to prom I was looking for Tiana"

"Oh?" Lottie grinned, "Were you going to ask her some advice? If anyone knows me best it's Tia"

Naveen couldn't do it, how could he break her heart and her hopes now? Sure he'd miss a chance with Tiana but after Prom, his commitment to Charlotte was over,

"I really did think that big ol' junior Kronk was going to ask me" she admitted, "he's the bees knees but oh, Mr Prince! You were such a surprise I just cannot believe it"

"Kronk?" Naveen said

"Sure, he's the big guy with dark hair and those lovely little spinach puffs! He cooks just as well as Tiana!"

"Kronk!" Naveen grinned, "You liked him?"

"Oh now!" she giggled, "Don't be jealous!"

"Oh no no, please, I am curious"

"Well sure, for a while I really did but then you asked me! And.. when in Rome!" she laughed,

"Right" Naveen laughed with her, "Kronk..."

* * *

Pocahontas arrived home from her date with John Rolfe... she used the term 'date' loosely because admittedly neither of them had fully addressed 'what' they were. He was a really lovely guy, even if she had to explain to him who Karl Marx was and what fracking was. He wasn't stupid, far from it. He went to some preppy school that Naveen used to go too, where etiquette lessons were all the range as opposed to revolutionary thinking. He was intelligent and sweet, pretty funny and he was always complimenting her and helping to improve her,

"Your hair definitely looks better up, I can see your pretty face" he would say, or, "I think a dress is more fitting, more ladylike don't hide your lovely figure" she'd always appreciate it but a part of her yearned for John Smith still which is why she was keeping John Rolfe at a distant. She was, however, looking forward to Prom. He was a good time and she knew they'd have a fun evening especially with the venue picked, her dress nearly ready. Cindy had added the last few fabrics and was now tailoring the bust for her.

"I'm home" she called to the empty kitchen, "Anyone in?"

She pushed through the wooden doors into the little lounging area where her father and Grandmother Willow were. Her father was filing paperwork and her gran was sat cross legged on the floor, her long hair behind her in several small plaits and a game of solitaire on the floor in front of her and despite the ordinary behaviour, Pocahontas sensed some sort of wrong doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked slowly and her family turned to look at her

"Oh Pocahontas" her father sighed, "take a seat"

Pocahontas sat down on the armchair, usually the one her Grandmother occupied.

"I have to say, my daughter, I am disappointed" Powhatan said

"In me?" she asked, with a dry mouth

"In myself" he frowned, "the men came again today, to kill the nature... the land"

"You said no didn't you father?" she asked hopefully,

Powhatan remained silent,

"Didn't you?"

"I am sorry" he sighed with tearful eyes, "They were incredibly harsh, blackmailing even"

Pocahontas scowled. Blackmailing? Typical business men,

" _How smooth must be the language of the whites, when they can make right look like wrong and wrong like right'"_ Grandmother Willow recited,

"Mother please, there is no need to bring race into it" he warned, but Pocahontas giggled a bit

"Stinking business men" Grandmother Willow said, finishing her game and scooping the deck back into her frail hands

"Oh Father, they can't seriously build on it" Pocahontas continued, "You didn't sign for anything-"

Her father shook his head remorsefully, "I did"

"But-"

"Oh I am so sorry" he said, and his voice cracked and he burst into tears

"Now now" Grandmother Willow tutted, "You've been weak, what of it? Weakness is human"

"But I have disregarded all that I hold dear. My charity, my morals"

"Father it is just a few trees and shrubs" Pocahontas attempted to comfort him,

"As a boy.." her father started, looking up with his old tear stained face,

"What, father?" she asked,

"As a boy Father Patan would sit me on his knee and tell me stories of the great ancestors, recite the proverbs"

"Ah he was full of all those" Grandmother Willow beamed,

"His favourite one, the one that inspired me... that still inspires me..." he took a deep breathe,

" _We must protect the forests for our children, grandchildren and children yet to be born. We must protect the forests for those who can't speak for themselves such as the birds, animals, fish and trees'_

The three of them smiled calmly,

"You do protect our forests father" she assured him, "every day you do, it is your lives work"

"She is right" Grandmother Willow agreed, "That old land has done its job anyway, it has taught Pocahontas about nature and about being one with nature, she has painted with the wind and now we can move on"

"But am I a hypocrite, mother?" he asked

"No, my dear" she smiled "You are a good man who has given someone a home, whoever's house is built there they will be surely grateful"

Pocahontas nodded and patted her fathers shoulder,

"I better go for a shower" she smiled and headed upstairs but as soon as she reached the top, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and opened her conversation with John Smith.

They had barely spoken in weeks, months even. Not properly. Conversation was dying now, not because there was nothing to talk about because they both knew that they could talk for hours but because it awkward now. Neither of them had even addressed the move, addressed how abrupt it was, how utterly heartbreaking it was. Pocahontas couldn't even bring herself to tell him how sad she was about it, not over text and more than that... she hadn't even mentioned John Rolfe. She also knew that he hadn't addressed it either. He said that his work load was difficult, the hours were longer. He had seen his family and had missed them but he said that their company could be super loud and all they did was rewatch Gavin and Stacy. Pocahontas had never heard of the British Sitcom but went on to watch the entire of Series 1 after he had mentioned it. He hadn't mentioned any prospects of romance, she wasn't even sure if he thought about her any more. The last conversation between them had been quite bland and ended with an awkward 'Haha' on his part. She swallowed the pride and text,

 _"My father signed for your firm to build on our land"_

No. She deleted it all and tried again

 _"We've signed for the building, not to sure how I feel but"_

NO. She deleted it all. How did she address this after weeks of not talking?

 _"I was pretty surprised but my father has signed for the land to be built on, he regrets it but I guess it's done now. Had you heard? How have you been?"_

It would have to do. She hit send and in almost two minutes he had read it. God, why was he so quick to reply? Why was he so perfect? Her phone lit up and she read his reply,

" _Haven't heard from you in a while, I'm good a little stressed but I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this one. I'm sorry that your Dad signed I know that was a big deal for you guys are you OK? I hadn't heard. Doesn't surprise me if Radcliffe was threatening about it :/"_

Feelings for him rushed back and he hadn't even been romantic. 'I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this' she remembered how often he said that, she read the entire thing in his voice. She drew a deep breathe and responded,

" _He did say he felt blackmailed, I wish this wasn't happening. Sorry you're stressed, is it the job? I miss you"_

She read the last three words, she contemplated for a moment. Her thumb hovered over delete before she quickly clicked to send and threw her phone face down on her bed and went for a long shower.

* * *

Jasmine spent the morning at Ariel's and now was heading over to see Aladdin. Things between them weren't awkward anymore, in fact they were good. She knew people were probably shocked at the pairing but she didn't care about that but now there was just one thing to tackle. Her father. She was meeting Aladdin at his before they headed for an early dinner at the mall that she didn't mind paying for, she had planned to tell Aladdin all about her father at dinner.

She knocked at the little apartment door and he answered, actually fully dressed this time, and smiled dashingly. Even though the apartment was a lot less the interior she was used too she liked it. It smelt clean and fresh and with a hint of incense.

"Hey, come on in" he beckoned,

Jasmine stepped in and expected the TV to be on, but Aladdin was stood with his hands in his pockets just staring at her

"You OK?" she asked sceptically,

"Sure sure... it's just... plans have kinda changed"

"Changed?" Jasmine snapped, she did not like being messed around.

"Nothing big!" he said quickly, "I just have to help my mum out with some things"

Jasmine's shoulders dropped, "Right, I guess I better get going then"

"What?" he cried, "No! No, stay, you can help too"

Her nose twitched, help? What did he expect her to do? Vacuum? No way.

"What shall I do?"

She works down at the 'Arrendale Ices' on the beachfront,

"The ice cream store?"

"Yeah! They're having a staff party and she forgot to bake"

Jasmine tilted her head, his mum sounded absolutely adorable

"Bake?" she asked,

"So I've got to make a batch of cakes, if you don't want to help then-"

"No, that sounds fun" Jasmine nodded, "Let's go!"

Aladdin headed round to the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients and equipment, a whisk, howls, flour, sugar and more. He pulled on an apron, it was tiger print and very bright. Jasmine giggled,

"You look like a chef wrestler" she teased,

"Wait till you see the apron I have for you then" he shot back, and threw an apron at her

Jasmine sighed and unfolded it, "You've got to be kidding"

Aladdin laughed, it was an apron with Amitahb Bachchan's face.

"My mum likes him"

Jasmine laughed so hard, doubled over before putting the apron awkwardly on, "I cannot believe this"

"She found it funny too"

"My aunts absolutely love him too" she admitted, "I remember they used to say, 'Jasmine one day you will find him attractive too!' she mimicked,"

"What's the fascination?"

"He's like the George Clooney of Bollywood"

"That's an exaggeration" he laughed,

"Don't be jealous, Aladdin" she taunted him

"Jealous! Hardly!"

"Whatever- so how do you bake a cake?"

Aladdin blinked, "I forgot you'd never baked"

She shrugged awkwardly, "It's not a huge deal"

"No no, it's not" he said quickly, careful not to make her feel alienated, "Ah- when my Baba died baking was quick and cheap and kept me entertained" he explained, "That's why we did it"

She smiled understandingly, "When my Mother died, Father read to me every night in her place sometimes he sang... badly but tryingly"

"Oh man my Uncle Genie sang around the place the whole time he was here"

Jasmine laughed, "When I spoke to him he-" she stopped. She hadn't quite explained that it was Genie who had convinced her to forgive Aladdin,

"When?" he asked, "I didn't know you ever spoke?"

"Right... well..."

Aladdin stopped pouring flour into the measuring cup and looked for an explanation

"He phoned me last week" she said slowly, "He spoke to me about... you... he explained everything and convinced me to give you a second chance"

Aladdin sighed, "I appreciate that of him but... well now I feel like a coward"

"Why?"

"I could have spoken to you myself"

"Aladdin don't worry, I wouldn't have heard you out! I barely listened to him, I'm glad he called"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, you're right I guess"

...

Jasmine and Aladdin made the cakes pretty well, even when she blew flour at him that stuck to his black hair he laughed and didn't complain though he wasn't brave enough to do it back. They painted Amitahb Bachchan's face with icing, giving him devil ears and a horn and when the cakes were finally in the oven they fell into the stools against the counter and drank some lemonade and had a sandwich each, stuffed with cheese,

"I hate cheese sandwiches" he complained bitterly, "I like a nice ham one"

"My father would kill me if I ever ate ham" Jasmine shook her head, "He's fine with chicken but I turned vegetarian a few years back"

"Is he a hardcore Muslim?"

"I mean... he's cultural, he's not homophobic or anything just strict with me. What about your mum?"

"She caught me eating pork years ago and was annoyed. She never buys meat though, ever. So when I go to Phoebus' you can imagine it's like a butchers"

Jasmine laughed but also mimed gagging, the thought of meat really did make her feel ill.

"She's good though, we pray, she's cultural, we celebrate Eid" he explained and she nodded,

"Those cakes should be done" he jumped up and opened the oven while Jasmine stayed put,

"Aladdin, I'm home" Galina entered the threshhold, she had carrier bags in her arms and looked pretty tired. She was a pretty lady, middle aged with ageing lines around her mouth and on her forehead. Her hair was all pulled back and she wore a hijab. Her eyes were huge and dark and warm, her mouth was sharp and turned upwards at the corners. She was also quite thin, Jasmine worried a bit about whether it was natural or from poverty, she wondered if she should ask Aladdin if his mother had always been so thin. She had a small paper bag too with, 'Arrendale Ices' written neatly over it.

"Oh!" she stopped and stared at Jasmine in her apron and with flour on her nose, "Hello!"

Jasmine stood up and politely smiled, "Hello Mrs Fa'ar"

Galina looked from Jasmine to Aladdin with some sort of excitement in her eyes, "Lovely to meet you too, dear!"

"My name is Jasmine Ragbah" Jasmine smiled softly, "Would you like some help with your things?"

Jasmine knew exactly how to treat this woman. She had after all been raised in perfect etiquette and in a high class household, not only that, but surrounded by women of her culture who taught her constantly how to impress her future family-in-law, how to be the perfect wife. As much as Jasmine disliked the assumption, it was sure coming in handy.

"Not at all, please" Galina insisted, and she let her shopping down on the old couch.

"Aladdin, you should have introduced Jasmine yourself" she half joked,

"Sorry Mum" he said flippantly, placing the tray of baked cakes down on the oven surface, "Cakes are done though"

"Oh brilliant" his mother nodded, "The staff party is in an hour, will they be decorated on time?"

"Of course" he said, "How was work?"

Galina shook her head, "Now now, Aladdin I want to hear all about your lovely friend Jasmine"

Jasmine blushed a bit and quickly took her apron off, Aladdin turned around too a little bit embarrassed,

"Muuum" he whined

Galina flicked her sons ear, "Don't whinge" Jasmine giggled,

"OK OK" Aladdin huffed, "This is Jasmine, she goes to my school and she's really sweet and clever"

"And pretty!" Galina beamed looking over at her, "Is... are... are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"MUM!" Aladdin cried, "Come on!"

She flicked his ear again, "Well?"

"Yes" Aladdin skulked,

"Oh!" Galina grinned and gently patted Jasmine's cheeks "So pretty!"

"Thank you" Jasmine smiled,

"And are you from Agrabah?"

Aladdin sighed,

"Yes, my father and I moved here when I was a little younger" Jasmine explained, "His name is Sultan Ragbah, we live now over in Pegasus Park"

His mother looked most impressed, "Well that's absolutely wonderful isn't it! What a wonderful girl"

"Aladdin, you stupid boy why have you not told me about this girl!" She flicked his ear for the third time but then pulled him in for a smothering hug,

"Mum!" He moaned,

She let go and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Now I have to change" she said, "Please sort out those cakes"

Jasmine laughed as soon as Galina had left, "You're mums funny, and she's really kind"

"She smothers me" he joked, "But she's a good mum, she really liked you!"

Jasmine flicked her hair jokingly, "What can I say?"

Aladdin began piping the little cakes. He decorated some with little sunshine's, some with the pattern of waves, some with sunglasses and some with ice creams. Beach themed,

"Well now you can meet my father" Jasmine said,

"Sure!"

"But-"

"But?"

"He has pretty high standards"

"AKA he won't like me?"

"No! Just don't be scared it'll be fine"

Aladdin gulped. 'Don't be scared'. Sure.

* * *

Mulan's victory had been great. Her friends hadn't stopped going on about it, her parents were thrilled believe it or not! Her father gave her the biggest hug and her mother called all of their relatives and her Grandmother commented that she 'should have brought home a man or at least a trophy' but she hugged her too. They ordered pizza for dinner and let Mulan tell them all about it and for once she felt special!

That Saturday, Mulan got home from Ariel's in the afternoon to a text from the team's group chat that she had finally been added too. It was from Shang,

" _Thinking of having a victory dinner down at La Ratatouille, let me know I'll make reservations for 7:00pm"_

Most of the team had replied by now and Mulan quickly let them know she would go too and at 7:00pm she was waiting outside La Ratatouille in a chiffon navy dress, it was spotted and she wore it with some little boots and a cardigan. La Ratatouille was a lovely little restaurant, not too fancy and not too casual. She was glad that he hadn't chosen anywhere too posh as she didn't fancy spending much of her allowance.

"Hey Mulan!" Hercules came over, Meg was on his arm in a pair of ripped jeans and a blouse

"Hey guys, shall we go in?"

"Sure"

"Hey Mulan you did fantastically" Meg said, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Meg" she beamed,

They found Shang, Ling, Yao and Chen Po all ready sat around a table and Mulan took her seat. Opposite Shang and on the right of Meg. Soon more and more people came, not the entire team thankfully, and Mulan ended up sat beside Kronk too. The meal was delicious, she got the famous Ratatouille, the speciality, and it was great and her dessert was even better. Lyle hadn't come and neither had Hans but Gaston's company wasn't too bad and Kokoum didn't talk much. Conversation was pleasant, they all laughed about Shrek and how he looked so angry. They discussed tactics, talked their favourite part of the game before conversation swiftly moved onto films. Meg became animated talking about Suicide Squad and Spider Man. She and Ling debated who was the best Batman and who was the best Joker ("Heath Ledger was the best and if you disagree I'll come and stand on your throat!" She said) and then conversation moved over to Prom as dessert finished up,

"I cannot wait" Hercules admitted, "I've got my tux!"

"You have?!" Meg asked, "What colour!"

"Ah ah ah" he said, "It's a secret"

Meg scowled,

"I can't wait for my prom" Kronk smiled, "What a magical night that will be"

"Oh quit it" Gaston said, "We all know it's going to be boring, we're only aloud champagne... I'd rather hit the bar"

"No one wants you there anyway" Meg muttered, but Gaston didn't hear

Then finally as the cheque came out and everyone paid, Shang piped up.

"Everybody, before we go" everyone stared at him, "The school gave me the soccer trophy yesterday after the game and I've been told that I have to choose a 'Player of the Year' to give it too"

Gaston bulked out his chest and Kronk leaned forward, Yao chuckled and his hands even got close to it,

"So Mulan" Shang smiled, "You really deserve this"

Gaston sighed and threw himself back in his chair, but Kronk, Hercules, Meg and even Kokoum all whooped. Yao, Ling and Chen Po cheered, the entire table clapped and Mulan felt herself welling up. She had never ever been proud of herself or had people this proud of her and she had to admit, she liked this feeling!

"Really?" she asked, Shang handed her the trophy, it was long and golden with a football on the top of it in gold.

"You deserve it!" Hercules assured her,

"You worked hardest" Shang said,

"And you came up with the plan" Ling mentioned,

"I don't know what to say" she grinned and she held it proudly.

As the cheque was paid, the team cleared off. They left the restaurant and headed in their separate directions and Mulan shivered a little,

"Well see ya" she said,

"Mulan!" Shang called and he jogged toward her, it was weird seeing him in clothes as opposed to a soccer kit or gym wear, "It's getting cold, do you want a lift?"

"Er..." Mulan started. Of course she wanted a lift, she couldn't be bothered to walk but she didn't want to say yes either.

"It's fine, I'm going up this way anyway" he said, "it's the least I could do"

"Sure" she shrugged, "Thank you so much"

He waved it off but blushed. They got into his car, not the best car ever but not a totally terrible one and she took her cardigan off as the heater warmed her up.

"So any plans tonight?" he asked politely,

"Nope" she shrugged, "Find a place for the trophy- thanks by the way"

"Don't mention it" he shook his head, "Sorry I was a jerk at the start"

She laughed a bit, "It's fine, toughened me up" she joked,

"Oh er- it's just along here" she said quickly as he pulled up near her house

He glanced over at the house, "Looks nice" he nodded,

"Yeah, I always liked it" she agreed, "Thanks Shang"

"Have a good evening"

Mulan stepped out of the car, she shivered a bit more now and rubbed her bare arms, but she headed up the pathway, trophy in hand and completely and utterly proud of herself

* * *

Pocahontas had the longest shower of her life as to avoid her texts. By the time she was out, her father had calmed down and her gran was making a vegetable lasagna. She headed downstairs in a towel, still avoiding her phone and sat in the kitchen talking to her Grandmother.

"He was weak" Grandmother Willow whispered, her father was in the study now with paperwork and then was going straight to bed. He was heading to Brazil tomorrow for work and was leaving very early in the morning.

"Grandmother Willow" Pocahontas said, "That's not fair, business men are like vultures"

"Is that what your young man was like?"

"Grandmother!"

"I suppose that's why you've got another man now"

"Grandmother!"

"Oh don't play coy,"

"He went back to England, and John Rolfe is just a friend"

"Too many John's" the old lady shook her head and grated some cheese to top of the dish, "Which one is right?"

Pocahontas didn't answer, she only frowned

"You've no idea" her Grandmother answered for her, "Well you know what I always say"

"Listen with your heart and you will understand" Pocahontas quoted, "I know I know"

"And it works every time!" she said, pointing a wooden spoon in her face "Now go put some clothes on, dinner will be ready soon"

Pocahontas shifted from the stool and headed back upstairs thinking about what her Grandmother had said, her age old advice 'Listen with your heart' sure she had been saying that since she could remember, but what if even her heart didn't know?

Pocahontas hesitated a moment before picking her phone up. Her heart skipped a beat,

John Rolfe had text her: _Hey! Had a nice time earlier, got my tux now! Red tie hope that's OK :) Let me know when you're next free and I'd love to take you out for a dinner. Xx_

She sighed. He truly was sweet. She scrolled down past notifications from the Prom group chat, 'Esmeralda mentioned you in a comment' probably memes on Facebook, and a text from Cinderella letting her know she could pick up her dress and finally she saw it. John Smith's almost immediate reply.

 _Radcliffe's a nasty man, I wish I could help you. You do? Good, me too. You haven't text in so long I was starting to think you'd gone off of me! When's your prom and stuff then? Are you excited? Be sure to send me a picture of your dress!_

She smiled warmly. She loved reading his texts, it was like hearing his voice and better yet, He missed her! She knew she couldn't wholly give herself to John Rolfe now, she was still deeply in love with John Smith. She couldn't wait for him to get back to America... whenever that would be.


	33. Lip Syncin' in the Rain

It was a big day for the kids of Disney High. The High School Musical play was finally going to be performed for the student body and everyone was excited. Naveen, Esmeralda and Phoebus brought some serious credit to the casting and the entire senior year were heading to watch their classmates sing and dance and act. The rest of the school were excited too. After all, everybody's a secret HSM fan.

The play started at midday, 12, and then the moment everyone had been waiting for was later on tonight.

Prom.

Meaning it was an even bigger day for the seniors.

"Why have they done the play and prom on the same day" Esmeralda huffed, shoving a water bottle and a sandwich into her bag. She had stayed at Pocahontas' that night but now was heading to quick rehearsal that morning,

"I've got too much to do now, I should have quit the play like you"

"Es, it's going to be fine" Pocahontas assured her, still in bed "You've got loads of time"

"I haven't even got a dress" Esmeralda sighed

"You've got three" Pocahontas corrected her

Esmeralda folded her arms, "They're all ugly!"

"OK OK" Pocahontas sat up, pulling her hair back behind herself "You've got the red one, that's nice!"

"I look like I'm going on a holiday in Spain" she said

"What's wrong with Spain?"

"Ugh" Esmeralda groaned, "It's just ugly"

"The dark purple one, it's your signature colour!" Pocahontas reasoned, "You're like Elle Woods of purple, and I'm sure it still has the tags on!"

"It is nice" Esmeralda nodded, "But I don't know... I just don't know if I want the usual..."

"So what do you want?" Pocahontas asked, "I mean look at Cindy, she's got that huge expensive ball gown and that's not like her"

Esmeralda tilted her head a bit, "Something neutral"

"Like mine?"

Esmeralda frowned, "not the lace"

"Es do you want a plain white t-shirt because from the sounds of it you don't want anything" Pocahontas laughed, but Esmeralda's eyes widened

"Yes!"

"Yes? What?"

"A plain white t-shirt!"

"You're kidding?"

"Well not a t-shirt... I have a dress!"

"You do?" Pocahontas was really confused now

"Yes!" Esmeralda grinned, "Anyway, I've got to get to school-ugh- you better get front row seats later!"

"Of course" Pocahontas agreed and Esmeralda rushed off. Pocahontas lay back down, still confused. What the hell did she mean a plain white shirt?

* * *

At 12am, after most students had to drag their friends out of bed that Saturday and most of the senior girls had finished getting facials for Prom later, the students of Disney High began to pile into the huge auditorium excited to watch the school play.

Jasmine, however, had been in touch with Flynn and Aladdin that morning and was slightly nervous. They met outside at 11:30, the boys were extremely tired and had forgotten about the play almost entirely but were happy to help.

"Wait wait" Flynn yawned, "so Vanessa is singing for Ariel- no"

"No" Jasmine said, "Vanessa is making Ariel sing for her"

"Like lip-syncing?" Flynn asked, quite shocked "What a bitch"

"Remember in sophomore year she tried to bully me" Aladdin frowned

"Oh yeah, before you became friends with us! God I hate her"

"So you'll help, right?" Rapunzel asked gleefully

"OK OK" Flynn recounted, "So Vanessa's lip syncing and you want us to catch her out... but how?"

"Have you ever seen the Lizzie McGuire movie?" Jasmine asked

"Oh god" Aladdin sighed, "What's gonna happen?"

"We're going to turn down Vanessa's mic" Jasmine smiled,

"And how's that going to work?"

Jasmine smiled, so did Mulan. Rapunzel, Aladdin and Flynn stared on confused... they hadn't quite seen the Lizzie McGuire movie.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Clopin stood centre stage, Crab was beside him "Thank you for coming, my! What a turn out this year, I suppose you're all quite excited and I hope you know we've all worked very hard on this!"

"So please enjoy and support all of your very talented school mates!" Crab clapped, and the curtain opened and there was a small round of applause.

A small instrumental played through the speakers and the scene opened on Eric. He was dressed casual and playing around with a basketball on the bare stage, acting the scene with his father and mother. The acting was great, but everybody was anticipating the first song.

Vanessa came on stage as the meek Gabriella, barely meek. Her hair was still very voluminous, her lips still quite red. When she was forced on stage to sing with Troy, she badly played off Gabriella's nervousness and the audience, bias to her nastiness, were quite cold toward her. Eric, however, was quite dashing playing off Troy really well.

'Start of Something New' came on, Eric's singing was great. Acting nervous through it was even better and everyone was very shocked to hear Vanessa's perfect voice... everyone but those who knew who it actually was. There was a big cheer for the song, for 'Vanessa's' perfect voice.

The play wore on, when Esmeralda showed everyone whooped,

"What's 'impossible' Troy?" she acted, "I didn't think impossible was in your vocabulary?" she slayed in her pink little number and her Sharpay smirk was to die for, giving Vanessa's a run for her money.

Get'cha Head in the Game was great too, Eric did a brilliant job, even if he slightly messed up a few dance moves not that the audience noticed. Then came Esmeralda and Naveen's first number, the one everyone was quite excited to watch. The first fun song

Naveen played very stylishly, his dancing was great, his hips moved very sharply and he and Esmeralda were sassy as possible. They seriously were stealing the show.

" _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_!" Naveen shrugged,

" _That you were always right beside me!"_ Esmeralda joined, again, the audience were stricken with their voices. Melodic and brilliant.

" _I've never had someone who knows me like you dooo-_ "

"Hey, Let's go!" Flynn turned to Aladdin, who nudged Jasmine and the three snuck out of their seats along the rows, unseen thanks to the performance from Naveen and Esmeralda, backstage.

People were rushing around and Clopin was stood on the stage left watching the performance, his foot tapping, his head nodding. Crab was in the audience, a focused expression and his foot tapping too.

"We can't be seen" Jasmine whispered, "and if we get caught-"

"RELAX!" Flynn whispered harshly, "We're part of the trade, right Al?"

"Sure" Aladdin shrugged, "That... and if you look confident people won't question you"

Jasmine dropped her shoulders, trying to appear confident.

"Right, come on" Aladdin said, and they headed around to the microphones.

Esmeralda and Naveen were still on stage singing, giving them plenty of time until-

"Shit" Flynn breathed,

"Flotsam and Jetsam" Jasmine sighed "I forgot about them- they run the audio!"

"What now?" Flynn asked,

"I have an idea" Aladdin nodded.

.

A minute later, Flynn strolled right into the audio booth

"Flotsam, Jetsam" he said casually, " _Ladies"_

"What do you want?" Flotsam hissed

"A little bit of attention from you two lovely things" Flynn smouldered,

Jetsam scowled

"I just love girls with... green hair"

"Go away" Flotsam sighed, "We're busy"

"Well don't you want to go out there and raid the cafeteria?"

"What?" Jetsam scoffed, "Why would we do that?"

"Because it's a Saturday" Flynn said, "and all the ice creams unguarded.. and free"

The twins glanced at one another and shrugged, "That's not a bad idea" Flotsam agreed,

"He is a trouble maker" Jetsam whispered, "Sure let's go"

"Great!" Flynn said enthusiastically, "Bye then!"

Flotsam and Jetsam began giggling cruelly, "Oh no!"

"What?" Flynn gulped,

"You're coming with us, in case we're caught"

"Er- sure" Flynn grinned and the three headed off. They walked off and as Flynn passed Jasmine and Aladdin, who were hiding round the corner, he coughed loudly as a signal for them to go and he headed awkwardly to the cafeteria with Flotsam and Jetsam who would soon realise the freezer was actually locked and that the school didn't even sell ice cream...

* * *

"What do we do!" Jasmine panicked

"I don't know how to use this stuff" Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck, "WAIT!"

"Wait!" Jasmine said at the same time as him,

"They're labelled" they said at the same time

The mic toggles on the machine were all labelled with little labels, 'Gabriella' 'Troy' 'Sharpay' 'Naveen' 'Understudy 1' 'Understudy 2'

"Ariel's got to be Understudy 1" Jasmine nodded,

"So what do we do?"

Jasmine poked her head out the booth door,

"They're not singing yet" she observed, "Wait"

They fell into the stools and waited, listening very carefully for the time when Vanessa would begin singing and they'd out her

"I have an even better idea" Aladdin said quickly,

"What?" Jasmine cried, "What! Quick!"

"Come on" he nodded, and he adjusted the microphones. He edged Vanessa's upward so it was silent and moved Ariel's slightly, unlinking the two.

"Quickly!" he grabbed at her hand and pulled her along, behind the main curtain where a few crew members were walking around

"Where's Ariel?" he whispered

"She- she said she's behind the back up curtains"

Aladdin nodded and then glanced behind him at the second pair of huge red curtains and then in front of him at the main curtains, that had closed on Troy and Gabriella and Kelsey who were discussing Sharpay and Ryan and Kelsey being a 'playmaker'.

"I know what you're thinking" Jasmine said with a smile,

" _So do you want to hear how the song's supposed to sound?"_ Kelsey/Tiana asked Troy and Gabriella

"They're about to sing" Jasmine said, "The ropes are over there!"

Then it began.

" _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see"_ Eric sang.

Silence.

Vanessa was singing, but the sound wasn't coming out and there was murmuring from the audience. Eric looked at her, an expression of complete panic and then sang his parts,

" _But you were always right beside me"_ he sang the reprise, but Vanessa was backing now, walking backwards slowly, scared... an expression of total anger.

Ariel, however, knew nothing was wrong. She was singing, little did she no Vanessa was on the other side of the curtain like an idiot until-

"NOW!" Aladdin said, and they yanked the rope. The curtain came flying to the left and Ariel stood, singing visibly.

The entire audience gasped and Ariel suddenly looked up, aware she was on display, aware what was happening. She stopped singing, stammering and bright red she glanced at the entire room, then spotted Jasmine and Aladdin who were stood smugly.

"YOU!" Vanessa yelled angrily, pointing her long finger at Jasmine and Aladdin, "YOU PULLED THE ROPE!"

"So what if we did?" Jasmine shrugged

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT YOU FOOLS!"

"That's what you get!" Jasmine yelled

"OKAY OKAY!" Crab stood up quickly and jumped up onto the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry, if you could give us a ten minute break and the show will go on!"

* * *

There was a serious chatter from the crowd now, even the staff were confused.

"You saw that right?" Belle whispered to Adam whom she had dragged to the play, "She was totally lip syncing!"

Adam shrugged, "Serves her right getting caught"

"Oh my gosh!" Pocahontas worried, "It didn't seem like anyone knew did it? Crazy!"

"That Vanessa- that poor Junior!"

"Wasn't that the littlest Triton sister?"

The audience bustled and theorised while backstage Crab and Clopin were very angry

"I cannot- will not- believe this!" Clopin cried, gathered around his cast, "Vanessa how could you!"

Vanessa pouted, "Oh it was simple really, she made it way to easy"

"Disgraceful!" Crab retorted "Disgusting!"

"And you two" Clopin pointed at Jasmine and Aladdin who had been dragged over, "You ruined the play!"

"We had to do something!" Jasmine argued

Clopin was silent.

"Alas, the show must go on" he finally said, "Vanessa- out of the theatre now"

"But-"

"Now!" Crab repeated

"That's not fair!" she yelled, "That little mermaid-haired kid has ruined everything!"

"Get out, NOW!" Crab shouted and Vanessa stormed off.

"Thank God she's gone" Esmeralda muttered

"Tell me about it" Tiana shrugged "She was getting on my last nerve"

Eric shook his head, "I- I can't believe I didn't know"

"Don't worry, none of us did" Phoebus said

"You don't understand... she made out Ariel was some annoying kid who was nasty to her every chance"

Ariel's eyes widened, "What!"

"She said how you were always making snide comments, telling her she couldn't act..."

"That was her!" Ariel cried, "Oh... she has been awful!"

"I'm sorry, Ariel... I'm sorry that I believed her" Eric frowned,

"Never mind all that" Aurora shook her head, "Are we going ahead with this thing or not? I've got Prom later and-"

"Now now, don't worry" Crab soothed, "We have our understudy, do we not?"

Everyone turned slowly and stared at Ariel.

"Me?"

* * *

Clopin stood again centre stage

"I'm so sorry about all of this ladies and gentlemen there have been a few... problems. Nevertheless we shall continue!"

Everyone clapped,

"Our understudy Ariel will be taking the role of 'Gabriella' and if it is quite alright with everyone we will continue from where we left off"

Ariel came onto stage, as Gabriella, she was really nervous it was true but beside Eric she felt more at home. Then they began the song Vanessa never started, 'What I've been Looking for Reprise' and suddenly all the fear of messing up melted, because Eric was looking into her eyes.

The production continued, with 'Status Quo' Esmeralda held Sharpay's fierceness greatly and Aurora played preppy almost too well. Phoebus was great too, comical. He spent a lot of the time getting reactions from the audience and the other half being quite nervous.

Then came Ariel's solo and the entire audience stared up at the stage.

" _It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside, I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there'_ and Ariel was singing the ballad, sure, but the words were relative. She was finally saying all she had wanted too to Eric for the past year, he had hurt her and she really liked him and suddenly she was where she wanted to be.

The audience cheered when she had finished, Mulan even teared up a tiny bit

"I have never been more proud!" she told Jasmine, who couldn't stop smiling

Then came 'Bop to the Top' and this truly was the moment that half of the student body were waiting for. Esmeralda and Naveen strutting around in Spanish wear singing the possibly most fun song

" _Yeah we're gonna bop bop bop, bop to the top!"_

 _"Wipe away your inhibitions,"_

Every move was perfect, they smiled and actually... they looked like they were having fun! Naveen couldn't stop laughing as he reached the top of the ladder and Esmeralda gave him a quick hug before the fell back into character, giggling and pouting.

"God they were brilliant"

"That was great!"

"Hahaha, that was fabulous!"

Backstage, whilst Esmeralda and Naveen finished off Ariel and Eric stood, waiting to rush on and ask Mrs Darbus for a second chance

"Ready to break free?" he joked,

Ariel shrugged, "I'm actually nervous"

"Nervous?" he asked, "Ariel, you're making the show! You're way better than Vanessa ever was!"

"Thanks" she smiled sadly, "but this is the most anticipated song...what if I mess up?"

Eric looked down, unsure what to say but then he glanced up and took her hand in his. He lifted it slowly upward and placed a small kiss on her hand,

"You won't mess up" he said quietly, "you're too amazing"

Ariel blushed. And then they headed back on stage where they were ready to sing Breaking Free.

* * *

Ariel and Eric began singing and suddenly they were united. Their voices meshed like waves, strong and gentle all at the same time. The entire school were watching mesmerised and the cast members watched from the stage sides, beaming. They were all so much happier with Ariel than with Vanessa too. But as amazing as Breaking Free was... what was to come next was even better.

Eric and Ariel rushed off to change into their Wildcats outfit for the final scene, white red and gold. Esmeralda was already in her white sparkled jeans and tank top, Aurora was in the little white skirt and shirt and Naveen's red hat was very bright.

"Ariel, quick!" Esmeralda said excitedly, "your dress is the cutest!"

Ariel rushed with Esmeralda into a small changing room and quickly changed into the red dress that she completely adored. It was the same shade as her hair and complimented her beautifully

"Oh that is gorgeous!" Esmeralda sighed

"Oh it is!" Tiana said, rushing inside

"I'm half tempted to steal it for prom" Esmeralda joked,

"Come on guys, we've got to be on for the final scene!"

The girls rushed off and onto stage,

"Remember what Clopin said, girls" Esmeralda said, "Have some downright fun with this scene!"

They all giggled and nodded and then ran on stage as the final song began,

Eric grabbed her and twirled her around, "You know the lyrics right?" he whispered in her ear

She nodded, and Eric started singing.

'We're all in this together' was truly magical. Something about having Ariel in the cast made it even more fun, light. The seniors had prom on their mind, the end of school really was nigh and this was perfect closure for their last school curricular.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER ONCE YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE-" the cast were free-dancing, as Clopin said they were having some downright fun with the scene! Wild, dancing, giggling between the singing. And then, so were the audience bar a few teachers

The audience were on their feet, clapping, swaying, dancing, SINGING!

"We've arrived because we stick together, champions one and all!" Esmeralda sung, strutting off stage and pulling at Pocahontas' hand, who joined her best friend and ex class member on stage

"Es!" Pocahontas protested, but she began to dance with her best friend anyway

Then it was Aurora, dragging Cindy and Philip, then Tiana with Charlotte and soon the stage was filled with seniors. All singing, all dancing and when the song finally ended everyone drew a deep breathe and began laughing.

The audience cheered, like they had done when Disney won the soccer game, and the teachers clapped too. The non-cast members stepped off stage and resumed their seats as the curtain shut.

"ARIEL" Eric called over the bustle, the curtain closing now and the stage darkening

"What?" she laughed,

"I know it's a little off the track- but what are you doing tonight?"

Ariel's laughter faded and she stared wide eyed, "N-nothing!"

"Well do you want to come prom with me?"

Ariel squealed, speechless. She didn't even have to reply he just pulled her in under his arm.

* * *

The curtain closed and the very lively crowd settled, grabbing their bags, taking their seats but most of the seniors hadn't moved.

"Let's go" Jasmine said, "We can see Ariel later, she's invited us round for pizza"

"Sure" Rapunzel smiled and they began to leave but suddenly, a huge yell was heard.

Esmeralda, Flynn, Phoebus, Pocahontas, Aladdin, Naveen, even Tiana, Charlotte, Cinderella and more were stood on stage in front of the already closed curtain.

"Hey!" Esmeralda had called, seemingly the leader of the lot,

The staff blinked up at her with stern impressions, daring her to cause a problem. The students stood in awe waiting for what they thought was going to happen.

Then it did

"WHAT DO WE WANT" Esmeralda called

"JUSTICE FOR _ELSA_ " the entirety of half of senior year called on stage

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT"

"NOW!"

"WHAT DO WE WANT?"

"JUSTICE FOR ELSA"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT"

"NOW!"

"WHAT DO WE WANT?"

"JUSTICE FOR ELSA!"

The chant continued, Anna's face pinked and lit up

"Guys!" she giggled to her friends, "They're getting help for Elsa- so- so she can go to Prom!"

"This is great!" Mulan grinned

"So liberating!" Jasmine agreed

"Let's go!" Anna skipped, and she pulled at her friends arms and dragged them on stage.

The four Juniors stood on stage with their schoolmates, Rapunzel fell into Flynn

"Hey!" he cried, "How cool is this, fighting the power!"

She began chanting,

Aladdin grabbed Jasmine's hand and they began too,

"Silence!" the teachers were trying,

"Enough!" Cruella cried

but the students were winning this one.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!" Esmeralda boomed

"JUSTICE FOR ELSA!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT!"

"NOW!"

Then, Elsa was pulled through the door by Meg and Hercules and tears welled in her eyes as she heard the chanters and saw her classmates up there fighting for her

"You did this for me!" she half yelled, tears rolling down her face

"Come on!" Hercules said excitedly and the three of them ran onto stage too.

"Elsa!" Pocahontas cried and she pulled her into a hug, "We're going to get you your Prom!"

"Who- I mean... who did this?"

"It was Esmeralda's idea" Pocahontas explained through the chanting, "She found it sad you weren't aloud your Prom"

Elsa began sobbing, happy tears fell down her face.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!"

"JUSTICE FOR ELSA"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT"

"NOW!"

"What's going on?" the cast were behind the curtains, downing bottles of water, "Where did Esmeralda go?"

"Where's Esmeralda?" Crab cried from backstage, "And Phoebus, Naveen- _where's my cast!"_

 _"_ I think... they're on stage" Eric said sceptically, and they peaked out and heard the chanting more clearly now

"They are!" Ariel cried, "They- they... what are they saying?"

They all listened

"JUSTICE FOR ELSA!" Ariel yelled quickly, "Come on!" she grabbed at Eric's hand and the two were on stage too now, chanting and fighting for Elsa.

Clopin ran on stage too,

"Where are you going?" Crab snapped, "They'll all be in trouble for this!"

"Oh but I _do_ love a good rally!" Clopin laughed

"Do you even know what they're rallying for?"

Clopin shrugged, "It must be progressive- JUSTICE FOR ELSA!"

Soon the entire student body (and Clopin), both in the crowd and on the stage were crying the chant until finally the teachers gave up.

"ESMERALDA HUGO!" Walt called, grabbing a microphone from Crab backstage and the feedback caused everyone to grab their ears, then they all stood staring at their headmaster waiting for a detention call

"You students ought to be ashamed!" Frollo screamed, "Fighting for nothing! Quieten down!"

"You should have detentions each and every one of you" Cruella agreed,

"Children should be seen and not heard" Hades spat,

"We're fighting for what we believe in!" Pocahontas argued,

"Now now, that's enough" Walt said rather calmly to both staff and students, "You have all shown initiative and attention to something you believe in and worked together peacefully for it and for that I commend you"

There were bitter mumbling from the staff,

" _Peacefully_?" Jafar scoffed,

"Elsa Winters" Walt called, "Were you aware of this... protest?"

"N-no sir" she stammered, "Meg drove me here-"

"We set it up" Esmeralda said, "No one misses prom"

"We drove her here" Meg confirmed,

"She had no clue" Hercules said

Walt smiled somewhat, "Elsa Winters, I very much hope you have a prom dress-"

The entire student body cheered, whooped, laughed and hugged

"Now everyone get home before a change my mind- don't you all have a prom to get too?" Walt finished with a little chuckle and a shake of his head,

* * *

"Great job everyone" Aurora called to her castmates, "But I've got to rush off if I want to look flawless tonight!"

"Me too, I haven't even got a dress yet" Esmeralda sighed

"Oh my goodness!" Aurora screeched, "Esmeralda are you kidding!"

"It's fine" she shook her head, "I'll find one" but Aurora wasn't convinced

"Well... Bye guys!" Aurora called,

"Yeah I'm going too" Tiana rushed around,

"See ya later!" Naveen said too, heading home

And then just like that, Prom was beginning.

* * *

 **WO Hey guys! Hope you enjoy, This chapter is so not well written I apologise but prom is starting soon so leave reviews, let me know what you think. Any ideas on the unseen dresses yet?**


	34. Lost Princesses

**Hi guys, PLEASE READ:**

 **The next chapter is indeed a prom chapter and I know you guys have been excited about this and I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far etc. but I'd like to say that this chapter and the next one will come along slowly so thank you for being patient. I want them to be well written because I know the last few haven't been very well written. So look forward to lots of clothes descriptions**

 **Oh yeah I accidentally said Gothel made candles but previously said she ran anti ageing cream ah sorry. Let's just go with the anti-ageing cream OK.**

 **So anyway, please enjoy :) Thank you**

* * *

The seniors rushed home from the school auditorium ready for prom. Along with the few Juniors who had been asked. She was happy to be going but to say Gothel was overly protective was an understatement. Even as a child Rapunzel wasn't aloud to the park for fear of germs on the swing chains and falling over on the wood chips or the artificial sand. It was a sheltered life and since coming to Disney High last year Rapunzel seriously began questioning whether it was right or not, what her mother had been doing by hiding her away. Prom was later too and Gothel had picked her out a dress. It was fairly pretty, very conservative and was a deep red, long sleeved and a size too big. Rapunzel wouldn't have chosen it for herself but refrained from arguing, she was just happy to be going. When she got home from the play, where her mother had waited in the parking lot for the entire three hours it lasted, she showered and headed into her room, away from her Mother.

She sat in her towel just staring at the painting on her wall she had done a few years ago. A huge golden sunshine. She thought about her mother next door and all the times she had convinced her the world was dangerous, and how terrible everybody was. She remembered all the lonely days growing up, no friends, no classmates. All of her hobbies were done at home too... Rapunzel began to realise slowly that that way of life wasn't a proper one. Gothel's words from the years rang in her head,

" _Getting kind of chubby"_

 _"Oh Rapunzel, that painting is absolutely disastrous!"_

 _"It is sweet dear that you've tried to grow your hair, but we should really just chop it all off"_

 _"No no, there is only God and you cannot question that"_

 _"Internet? No we're not using that it's too dangerous"_

 _"You really do say some stupid things sometimes"_

Rapunzel sighed. It wasn't right... and she had to do something.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon and Tiana was so proud of herself and her co-stars for doing such a brilliant job on the play! And what was keeping her in even higher spirits, was the way that Vanessa had been completely penalised in front of the school. She felt slightly guilty that it gave her so much pleasure, but it meant that her dishonest behaviour may mean a bad reference for Harvard which was good for Tiana. Her mother had been so excited for prom for her daughter, she was a little upset that she didn't have a date but she was still proud of her daughter.

"Hey, Mama" Tiana called, closing the door shut behind her in the little house downtown,

"Tiana, I'm just in the kitchen" her mother replied.

Tiana headed through to the kitchen where her mother was stood with a tape measure curled around her neck and a fabric pen in her hand. She was circling a small mannequin, a child's dress was on it, missing a sleeve and looking very bare. Her mother was a seamstress, a great one, and usually the kitchen table was full of fabrics and scissors and sewing kits, books and old cups of coffee. Tiana knew where her caffeine addiction came from for sure.

"What are you working on, Mama?" she asked, popping some bread into the toaster

"Oh just this dress for a rich girl uptown, Jenny Foxworth. It's her 8th birthday soon and the little thing wants a new red dress"

"Foxworth?" Tiana asked, "Aren't her parents those Wall Street Tycoons?"

"They left for Paris last week" Eudora confirmed, "Oh! But how was the play!"

"Oh it was amazing Mama" Tiana smiled, "Everyone loved it!"

"Tiana, I am so proud of you" she beamed and she sat down at the table chair, taking a large gulp of coffee

"Are you excited for Prom?" she asked,

Tiana buttered her toast and sat beside her mother, "Not really" she shrugged, "Charlotte's super excited but I don't know, it's just not for me"

"Tiana" her mother sighed, "Is it about the dress?"

Tiana stayed silent,

"I said I had no problem buying you one, dear" Eudora frowned, "I said I'd even make one!"

"Oh Mama, you're so busy" Tiana tried, "All your hard work means something, you can't just waste money on an old prom dress"

"Tiana" her mother said sternly, "You worry too much about money, it isn't too late. We can go buy a dress!"

"No, no" Tiana shook her head, "I have the yellow one from that wedding, I can make it work"

"I really wish you'd let me buy you a dress-"

"Please Mama," Tiana kissed her mothers forehead, "It's not worth it"

Eudora just sighed, she did try and help but Tiana was too hard headed, she knew it wasn't worth the argument

"Well I'm going to have a shower" Tiana smiled, "I won't be long"

"OK my dear" Eudora smiled and began snipping excess fabric from Jenny Foxworth's dress.

* * *

Tiana got out of the shower and curled her hair, corkscrew style. She never wore her hair down and she figured tonight was the night, even if she did burn her fingers a few too many times. She placed the curlers down having completed half of her head with aching arms and warm hair and she headed downstairs for another cup of coffee.

"Looking gorgeous!" her mother cooed, now sewing the second sleeve with tired eyes,

"It doesn't look to 80's?"

"It looks perfect" her mother confirmed, "It's so lovely to see your hair out"

Tiana smiled, pouring a cappuccino, when there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Is that a customer?" Tiana asked,

Her mother shook her head, "I'm not expecting anyone"

Tiana shuffled to the front door, her hair half frizzy the other half curled and a grey dressing gown wrapped around her.

"Tiana Green?" she opened the front door and saw a little man stood there, short and old,

"Can I help you?" she asked, pulling her dressing gown tighter

"I have this for you" he said and he handed her a huge square box, relatively flat with a golden ribbon around it

"I-I didn't order anything" she replied politely,

"I just deliver" the man shrugged moodily, and he walked off leaving her with the big box. Tiana didn't head back through to her mother, instead she went through into her bedroom and sat gracefully on her bed by the window and placed the box in front of her. She had never received a parcel before, she was hesitant. She traced the ribbon with her finger and was ready to unfold the corner of the lid when-

Her phone blared loudly and Charlotte's face appeared as Caller ID.

"Charlotte! How's it going?" Tiana asked, she half expected Charlotte to cry out about the parcel and ask if she had gotten it, but Charlotte sounded less than excited

"Tiana, thank God you answered!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh- nothing nothing just... I'm freakin' out oh my dear Lord"

"But why? Is it Prom?"

"It's my hair!" she cried, "It's not getting to the height, even my stylist is struggling to get it up! We've been tryin' for an hour so now we gotta wash it all over again! And my favourite lipstick has run out, 'Aphrodite Pink' I just use it so much I never thought to replace it so now my maid has gone to get me some more but Tiana all this bad luck got me sweatin' like a sinner in church!"

"Charlotte calm down!" Tiana soothed, "You know your hair always looks great! If your stylist is there she will make it work don't worry!"

Charlotte's hyperventilating calmed down somewhat,

"Besides you wear that lipstick every day, I think you should switch it up for 'Sparkling strawberry' for Prom, you know it'll match your heels better!"

"Oh what a great idea!" Charlotte gasped, "I completely forgot I own that one!"

"You're going to look beautiful Charlotte I promise" Tiana assured her, "And you know I'm right here to talk if you need it"

"Thank you so much Tia, you really are amazing... but there's one more thing"

"What is it?"

"I feel so guilty" she exclaimed, "Cause I'm totally grateful, but it's Naveen"

Tiana's heart skipped a beat, her mouth went dry. Did Charlotte know about their kiss?

"What about Naveen?"

"Well he sure is a sweetheart and so handsome too, but we just never talk!"

Tiana waited for the inevitable rant,

"We never laugh and I don't want to spend my evening making boring conversation, he doesn't even find me funny can you believe it!"

"So what are you going to do?" Tiana frowned

"Well I'm gonna have to go... but that Kronk guy asked me to prom last week and I had to turn him down it was so sad!"

Tiana's eyes widened, "Kronk asked you?"

"Yeah"

"No way! I had no idea he liked you!"

"Neither did I! He is dashing- I _so do wish_ he had asked me first... Is that mean?"

"That's not mean" Tiana nodded, "It's OK to change your mind"

"OK good cause' I text him yesterday to come to Prom"

Tiana gulped

"You what?"

"Well I didn't want to go with Naveen so-"

"So you've told Naveen right?"

Charlotte, for once, had nothing to say

"Right?" Tiana repeated

"Well..."

"Charlotte please tell me that you haven't got _two_ prom dates tonight"

Charlotte giggled awkwardly,

"Charlotte!" Tiana cried, "You can't do that!"

"I know I know!" Charlotte whimpered, "I don't know what to do!"

"You need to turn one guy down!" Tiana said firmly, "Or it's going to be a bad night!"

"I just thought I'd tell Naveen when we got there" Charlotte said slowly, knowing Tiana would disagree "I mean he can have any girl he wants anyway so-"

"Lottie, you know that would be mean" Tiana sighed

Charlotte was quiet for a moment, "You're right" she drew a deep breathe "I'll text him now, it wasn't fair for me to have said yes"

"Good" Tiana nodded, "Wait- who are you going to take to Prom then?"

"The right guy" Charlotte answered mysteriously, "Thanks for all your help, Tia, remember we'll come pick you up in the limo at 5:50!"

"Sure, you're welcome! But-"

Tiana needed to know, she had to know who Charlotte was taking but Charlotte in all of her excitement for now wearing 'Sparkling Strawberry' had hung up.

Tiana winced at how the evening was about to go for her blonde friend and threw her phone to the other side of the bed.

She looked down at the box. She had completely forgotten about it and now she looked down, even more confusion built up. She felt the edge and pulled the lid of slowly. She didn't know what she expected, she really didn't. She didn't really expect anything as beautiful as what was there.

A green sparkling fabric greeted her. She couldn't quite make out what the rest of the fabric was... but she had a theory. She gently tugged at it and it spilled out of the box like a delicate stream of springtime.

She laid the dress onto her purple bed sheets and she gasped. Her hand covered her mouth and a tear pricked her eye. The lily-pad gown was sparkling green and strapless, sleeveless. The petticoat was a light yellow and the entire gown sparkled almost naturally. Attached to the dress' coat hanger were a pair of light green opera gloves and lily pad tiara. Tiana thought it was absolutely breathtaking.

She peered into the box again and saw a little piece of parchment, sprawled with un-joined round handwriting.

 _Tiana,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. You deserve more than what you settle for, but you will look beautiful tonight._

 _You are Ma Belle Evangeline,_

 _Naveen._

Tiana's brown eyes glistened, tears fell down her cheeks. Naveen! Naveen! Kronk wasn't wrong, he had liked her, it didn't explain why he had asked Charlotte but the dress did explain some things. And it wasn't just any dress either, it was the one she had dreamed of! The dress like a flower, green and yellow that she had told him about. He listened, he cared.

She read the last line... Evangeline? Kronk had said something about Evangeline didn't he? She faintly remembered it now... She picked her phone back up and googled it the three words, 'Ma Belle Evangeline' and immediately results showed a poem by 'Ray Fly'. She read it and grinned... she read it twice, three times, four times. She couldn't stop reading the short poem. She cried a little bit more and then finally, wiped her tears, curled her hair and put on the beautiful sparkling gown.

* * *

Hercules looked rather dapper in his suit. His tux was light brown, almost beige and his tie was deep brown matching his shoes. He checked himself in the mirror several times, happy with how his muscles were showing in the suit jacket. Then he used some more breath spray and headed downstairs where his mother took almost a hundred photos,

"Oh my little son, all grown up!"

"Hmph, little?!" his father boomed, "He's far from little, aren't ya my boy!"

Hercules thanked his parents and kissed his mother goodbye before borrowing his brothers nice car and heading down to Meg's.

Her mother opened the door, lively and excited.

"Hercules! You look so handsome, do come in"

"Thank you! Is she ready yet?"

"Not in a million years" Meg's mother chuckled, "Would you like some champagne?"

Hercules sat down on the couch, rigidly for fear of spilling his champagne or creasing his tux. They chuckled every now and then and stared at 'The Fresh Prince'. They could hear Meg upstairs. They heard the shower turn off and the doors open, they heard her walk across from bathroom to bedroom, and her curlers beep and finally they heard her heels clicking.

"OK, I'm ready!" she called,

"Finally!" her mother replied, "Come on then, Hercules and I have been waiting for an hour and a half"

"Hercules?" Meg asked, "How long has he been here?"

"Long enough!" Hercules called, "Now come on!"

Meg giggled and then started walking down the stairs.

Her deep purple gown clung to her long, toned arms and off-the shoulder showed off her collar bones and slender neck. It hugged her small waist and was all completely velvet, 90's style. Her makeup too, wasn't its usual purple. Her eye shadow was shimmering gold to match her clutch and her lips were deep red. Her hair was in its signature ponytail of course, but the ends were curled more prominently, edging outwards.

"Meg!" Hercules gasped, "You look beautiful!"

Meg blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself, Wonder Boy"

"Oh my darling" her mother cried, "You look wonderful, can I get some photos?"

"If you must" Meg muttered, and she watched as her mother ran off to fetch a camera

"You are so beautiful honestly" he repeated to her, "I-I can't believe it"

"Thank you" she said quietly, "You clean up real nice too" and she straightened his tie.

They waited as the camera clicked and another hundred photos were taken on phones, "Oh Meg, I am so proud!"

"Well, we've actually got some time to kill now" Hercules clapped, "More champagne?"

"Only a tad- remember your driving!" Meg smiled slightly. Hercules headed over and poured three small glasses,

Meg pulled her phone out and looked at some of the photos her mum had taken, she carefully chose her favourite and posted it to Instagram,

" _Look beautiful!"_ Esmeralda commented,

" _We'll have to get a group photo later, you guys look adorable!"_ Charlotte commented,

Meg went to put her phone away but then a text came through from an unsaved number.

" _Happy Prom Night. See you later"_ She didn't know who it was, but she didn't need to guess. She recognised the last three digits... Hades. She gulped a bit, but thought nothing of it. Teachers were chaperoning, it was no big deal. It was her prom night and he was not going to ruin it.

* * *

Rapunzel mustered up her courage and in a nightgown and slippers, shuffled through to her mother who was on the sofa, calculating some tax numbers.

"Where's your dress?" she asked sternly,

Rapunzel was meek, she didn't know how to reply

"You don't like it? Well it's all you're getting so-"

"It isn't the dress" Rapunzel interrupted

"Speak _up_ Rapunzel you know how I hate mumbling"

"It isn't the dress" Rapunzel snapped, her mother's eyes widened at the tone before they narrowed again into a scowl

"I beg your pardon?" she asked

"It isn't the dress!" she repeated angrily, "It's everything, it's this! It's these curtains, it's my clothes it's my sheltering... the mistreatment!"

"Mistreatment" Gothel repeated, " _Mistreatment_?"

Rapunzel gulped but it was too late now. What was said was said, she couldn't quite take it back.

"You-I- I never had friends, you taught me the world was cruel!"

"It _is_ cruel! You stupid girl! How dare you!"

"No!" Rapunzel argued, "You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me and I'm not staying here anymore!"

"There's a boy isn't there" Gothel stood up, towering her slightly... "Where will you go? He won't be there for you"

Rapunzel sighed, she felt her face redden...

"There- there is no boy. This is not about boys" While true, there _was_ a boy... this was not about Flynn. This was about her, about her friends, the people she'd met and things she had learned.

"Well it's definitely not about me" Gothel half chuckled, "Now get to your room until-"

"No" Rapunzel said "No, I'm not"

Gothel gasped, she grabbed at Rapunzel's arm. Her nails dug in and her teeth gritted

"You dare backchat me! I will-"

There was a loud knock on the door and the two women stared at the direction of the noise... just waiting.

"Who is that?" Gothel asked angrily,

"I- I don't know" Rapunzel stammered honestly,

Gothel slowly let go of her daughters arm and made her way to the door. She swung it open and heard Gothel's tone change drastically. It must have been a client. Gothel and an older blonde lady swept into the room where Gothel whipped out a bag of her products,

"Rapunzel mummy's doing business, now go get ready" she said with a false smile

"Yes mother" Rapunzel said, and she headed through to her bedroom but she was not getting ready for Prom.

She pulled out her phone and called Jasmine, she didn't have texts and her phone was way outdated so she couldn't access the internet.

"Rapunzel, what's up?"

"I have to be quiet... Jasmine I want to leave home and-"

"Are you crazy?" Jasmine asked, "Prom's in an hour and-"

"Jasmine please, you guys have said yourself you think she's too much!"

"Of course I do, I think she's emotionally manipulative and over protective but now probably isn't the best time"

"Oh no"

"Why, what have you done?"

"I've told her I'm leaving"

Jasmine sighed and was quite for a moment, "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes get your things ready to go... and be safe" and she hung up.

* * *

Rapunzel began to sweat, she was incredibly nervous now. If her mother walked in she'd be punished and she knew it, she'd be hit. She remembered when she was ten, she ran down the road on the way home from the grocers shop and her mother locked her in her bedroom for 24 hours, with no food. She said it 'built character', Rapunzel cried the whole time and threw up. She didn't want that to happen again. She also remembered when she was 13, she had accidentally picked up a pair of sunglasses in a store and without evening thinking, she had walked out with them. The security guard let her off, seeing it was an honest mistake, but Gothel slapped Rapunzel when they got home and sent her to her room.

She pulled her backpack out and squashed some of her clothes in with her school things, her jeans and sweaters were in now with her pencils and notepads. She grabbed another bag and squashed her toothbrush, toiletries, her three books and some more clothes. With her two backpacks on her shoulder, dressed in her nightgown and sneakers Rapunzel just waited.

Twenty minutes took too long, her mother and the client were giggling and Rapunzel could hear Gothel discussing the benefits of her products. After fifteen minutes, Jasmine text. "I'm outside" and Rapunzel grabbed her things, she didn't even think about noise. She threw her door open then pulled the front door open, she ran out, caring not for if Gothel heard or not. She raced down the corridor, out down the apartment building stairs and outside. Jasmine's chauffeur driven car was right outside the building and Rapunzel threw the door open,

"RAPUNZEL" Gothel yelled angrily out of the high building window "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Rapunzel, quick!" Jasmine said and Rapunzel threw her bags into the car, fell into the seat and drove away.

"You're bright red!" Jasmine said, "Are you OK?"

"I can't thank you enough" Rapunzel sighed, "I just- need to catch my breath"

Jasmine was sat in a gold night robe, her hair was wet and she had a nose strip on

"I'm sorry I interrupted you"

Jasmine shook her head, "Rapunzel, what are you going to do? If you go back she'll never let you leave again!"

"She'll lock me in my room" Rapunzel frowned, a few tears fell

"You can stay with me" Jasmine said, "She doesn't know where I live, right?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"We'll go to Prom and tomorrow we'll go the police station, we'll see what they can do"

Rapunzel nodded, "Thank you so much Jasmine I-"

"Don't mention it, you're my friend! Right, now let's go enjoy our night. No more worrying about old mother Gothel"

* * *

Esmeralda rushed home, running for the first time in her life. As soon as she was out of the shower she let her frizzy hair dry, knowing that there was no way of taming it, and then she got excited, ready to choose a dress... two hours before Prom. Pocahontas and Aurora seemed quite concerned, but Esmeralda felt relaxed about it. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She headed through to her parents room. Hanzi was sat in a big orange arm chair, marking some history papers and his hair braided while Mala was searching under the bed for God knows what.

"Esmeralda" Mala smiled warmly, "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"I need help" Esmeralda admitted,

"I see" Mala said, "Hanzi, could you do that work downstairs my darling?"

Hanzi hauled himself up, pulling the huge wad of work with him "Of course, sweetheart" and he left the room,

"Now what's the problem?" her mother asked, "aren't you wearing that lovely purple dress"

"Actually, I wandered about that white dress of yours?"

Her mothers dark eyes twinkled, "The illegitimate one?"

"I wish you wouldn't call it that, Mum" Esmeralda sighed, "It makes it sound like evidence from a crime scene"

"Well of course! Why didn't you ask earlier!"

When Mala and Hanzi met, the two were students travelling around. They met in Morocco at nineteen and married whimsically a month later. Or as Mala called it, the 'illegitimate marriage'. She had worn an old handmade dress from a market stall for the ceremony that wasn't legal, and when they returned home they married in a proper church in a proper gown. Her 'illegitimate gown' however was, despite pretty cheap, plainly beautiful. It was linen, it was crew neck and had long sleeves that were licate. It fell straight, not sticking entirely to her figure but allowing her bus and hips to display their shape. It was plain and yet so beautiful.

"This is the dress you want, Es?" her mother asked, looking at her in her white dress

"Don't you like it?"

"It's dazzling on you" her mother nodded, "I just thought you'd like something brighter"

"This is it" Esmeralda nodded, "I want a change"

"Well you look beautiful, like a pretty snow drop" her mother beamed, "Now let's find you some shoes

* * *

Esmeralda stood in the delicate white gown. Her willowy neck stood out and the dress made her dark skin look even richer. Her bushy, curled hair was behind her shoulders, pinned back to keep it out of her face. She paired the model-like long dress with some bronzed heels and clutch and she looked like some sort of 1997 Vogue model, like Georgina Grenville in a plain white gown. She loved it. She loved not wearing a bright red red dress with a bright lipstick. She opted for neutral shades for her makeup and the plainness of it all made her feel somewhat vulnerable, but she liked it.

She was stood in the hallway of her house now, her mother and father were finished taking photos and she was waiting for her friends to pick her up. She had to admit, she had imagined the night slightly differently. She always imagined a sort of party before, stood around with Pocahontas, Flynn, Aladdin and Phoebus taking photos before they rushed off in the limo. But it wasn't like that. Everybody had dates, everybody but Phoebus and herself, and they were busy. She didn't know what to expect now, even though the venue was enchanting... it didn't mean the night would be.

* * *

Aurora Briar couldn't wait for Prom... she really couldn't. She was meeting Charlotte and Tiana there early so as too make sure the venue was impeccable. Her aunts had come to the house to take photos and help her get ready, and even though she loved them with all her heart their bickering was not welcomed. Her mother and father waited patiently in the lounge for her to be ready, but her aunts were waltzing around and squabbling. Aunt Fauna was in her favourite green dress and cardigan. Inside Aurora's huge walk in wardrobe. Aurora was sat in front of her mirror at her dressing table with Fauna who was motherly combing her nieces hair and gently curling it into sunshine gold ringlets.

"Thank you, Aunt Fauna it looks gorgeous!"

"It's your hair!" her aunt cooed, "it's like silk!"

Out in Aurora's gown section of her large wardrobe, Flora and Merryweather were audible, debating with each other.

"I still think she should wear pink!"

"No, blue!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Oh those two" Fauna sighed, "I asked them not to argue"

"Not to worry, besides I've already decided on pink"

"There" Fauna finished, "All curled and lovely,"

Aurora beamed, admiring her newly curled hair in the mirror,

"Now where's the tiara?" Fauna pandered around the wardrobe, searching for the golden tiara,

Flora and Merryweather then rushed in,

"Aurora _please_ wear blue!" Merryweather pleaded,

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Merryweather" she frowned, "but my best friend is wearing blue, I don't want to look too similar"

Merryweather furrowed her brow, "Oh!"

"I promise to wear blue to graduation" Aurora offered and she hugged her little, frustrated aunt

"Now!" Flora grinned victoriously "Pink it is!"

"Don't tease Merryweather" Fauna warned, heading in with Aurora's golden crown and necklace, her pink dress over her arm.

Aurora pulled off her night robe and then stepped into the pink gown, and Fauna buttoned it for her. The beautiful rose pink gown had an a-line petal over skirt, the bodice matched with long triangular sleeves and the under petticoat was white, with the medieval like white collar poking out to highlight Aurora's sharp chin and collar bones and triangulated golden necklace.

"Fit for a princess" Merryweather beamed,

"Beautiful!" Flora agreed,

"Seems only yesterday you were a tiny baby!" Fauna wiped a tear from her eye,

"Now let's show you off to your parents!" They all agreed, tugging her down the stairs.

* * *

"Adam, stop faffing around!" Mrs Potts said exasperated,

Adam was ready in his suit. Cogsworth had been very adamant about getting him a very expensive one. In a navy suit with a very pale yellow shirt underneath and matching pocket. It was very fashionable, the pants were slim fit with pockets and the suit jacket was unbuttoned leaving the fitted shirt on display.

"You look so handsome!" Mrs Potts cooed, "Like some sort of model"

His hair was pulled back into a low, neat ponytaill and he grinned,

"Thanks Mrs Potts"

"You have such a lovely smile" she said, giving him a quick hug

He groaned a little bit, but they headed downstairs

"You look great!" Lumiere strolled in, "Trendy!"

"Yes, Yes I knew it, _I knew it_ " Cogsworth grinned, "The suit looks remarkable, yes Sir, very good!"

"I think Master Adam makes the suit look great, any suit for that matter" Lumiere said

"Are you saying that the suit isn't even that nice?"

"I'm saying I would have chosen better- Adam looks handsome sure but would _you_ suit it, Cogsworth? No"

"I would!" Cogsworth fell to the bait, "I'd look great!"

"You two that is enough!" Mrs Potts said, "Our boy looks wonderful, let him have his moment!"

"Now that's what its all about" Cogsworth agreed, "You do look great, Belle will be delighted!"

"Delighted indeed!" Lumiere nodded.

A loud and exhausted engine was heard outside and the four people indoors stared out of the window,

"She's here! She's here!" Mrs Potts cried, pushing at Adam to stand by the stairwell.

There was a light knock on the door,

"Everyone calm down!" Cogsworth snapped to the calm room,

Cogsworth graciously opened the front door,

"Ah Belle" Cogsworth smiled, "come in, please! You look lovely if I may say so"

"You may not say so, Cogsworth" Lumiere said, "But Belle, you do look lovely!" and he kissed her hand,

"Thank you, thank you- Oh Adam you look so handsome!"

"Thanks- Belle you look wonderful I- I'm speechless"

"Oh well thank you!" she beamed, "you do look very smart"

Belle looked very pretty. Even though the past year Adam had only seen her in those expensive gowns he'd bought her, this one was slightly different.

Most of Belle's long brown hair was trailing down her neck in a beautiful, flowing motion, resembling her classic low ponytail while the rest was in a neat bun. Her dress was golden yellow, simply designed at the bodice and a an a-line skirt but fell just before her ankle, 60's style. Simple and hugging her hips, while the spaghetti straps kept her dress up modestly. Adam was quite glad she hadn't worn some ridiculous huge ball gown, he knew it wasn't very representative of her personality. Her hazel eyes were being emphasised with some light glitter eye shadow and her full lips were a faint rosy shade. She looked absolutely, modestly stunning.

"I can't believe how pretty you are, Belle"

Belle blushed, "Honestly, Adam thank you!" she grinned, "we better be off"

And the lovely couple headed into Adam's pick up truck off to Disney Palace for Prom.

* * *

Pocahontas' dress was completely successful. The strapless beige bodice and the layering, altering laces for the skirt were so beautiful and bohemian she felt like she was floating around. Her Grandmother adored it, and her father took lots of photographs. Her lips were naturally quite dark and her lipstick was a deep brown with shimmering eye shadow. Her clutch and shoes were bronze and her sleek hair was in its natural state, straight and behind her. She did truly look gorgeous.

She was sat waiting for John Rolfe to pick her up, when John Smith text her,

 _Hey! Happy Prom! Have a good time!_

Since she admitted she missed him, they had been texting more frequently. She quickly tapped her phone and instead of a reply sent a photo of her in her dress that her father had taken. He replied moments later,

 _You look stunning! Wish I was there, wow! All eyes are going to be on you for sure!_

She grinned at her phone, he was so sweet! God she wished he were here, she felt a lump in her throat and had to swallow it quickly. Sometimes she wondered why it had to be so difficult, if maybe it would have been better if they'd not met... but she tried to stay positive.

"Now now" Grandmother Willow said, coming down the stairs "You'll have a wonderful night and then you can tell him all about it, can't you"

Pocahontas nodded,

"Now dry those eyes, you've got a prom to get too!"

* * *

Jasmine took Rapunzel home and explained the situation to her father who was very welcoming. He was always quick to help those in need and make his daughter happy. So Rapunzel was set up in a guest room opposite to Jasmines, but she felt pretty lonely sat in the white and gold room. Jasmine stripped off her nose strip and her night robe and began to get ready. Rapunzel was sat in the wardrobe with Jasmine on the small sofa in there, Jasmine was applying her makeup and brushing her hair and Rapunzel sat, still in her old nightgown.

"Rapunzel, I swear you're welcome to borrow any dress"

"I know" Rapunzel nodded, "But I'm not sure what colour I want"

"I have the perfect thing" Jasmine jumped up and then returned with a pretty skater style dress. The skirt pleated outward and it had cap sleeves. It was in a beautiful shade of lilac and Jasmine was holding a pair of lilac heels.

"Aladdin told me Flynn's wearing navy, this will look great together"

"Oh yes! It's gorgeous!"

The two girls quickly dressed, as they had after all little time to get dressed due to Rapunzel practically running away from home. Jasmine wore the most beautiful teal two-piece. Her top was off the shoulder in a startling teal. Her gold chain necklace that she had received as a 15th birthday present was prettily around her neck. The skirt covered what was left of her stomach, it was wide hemmed, a huge gown-like skirt in the exact same teal that brought out the dark, dark ebony of her sleek hair that she had tied into three large sections of ponytail. She also wore a golden arm cuff, golden strappy sandals and a golden, sparkled clutch.

"Jasmine you look like a princess!" Rapunzel complimented, cleaning up very gorgeously in her lilac cap sleeves skater dress with a baby pink clutch and lilac heels and rosy lips.

"Beautiful!" Jasmine's father complimented, taking photos of them with Jasmine's phone. They stood by Jasmine's fireplace, gold marble and white background made the two girls absolutely pop and Jasmine immediately uploaded to Instagram and Facebook.

"Oh, Aladdin's here!" Jasmine oohed, hearing the door knock. The butler strolled in, accompanying Aladdin inside who was looking around and whistling lowly

"Wow, what a great place- Mr Ragbah, Sir! Nice to meet you!" He quickly put his arm out, and Sultan Ragbah took it slowly

"Nice to meet you too, my boy! You look quite smart, I must say"

Aladdin was wearing a burgundy suit, with a black shirt underneath and burgundy tie. Looking somewhat like Johnny Depp,

"You do, you look very handsome" Jasmine smiled

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said, "You! You look perfect!"

"Now I hope you have her home relatively early" Mr Ragbah said, "And tell me son, what is it your parents do?"

Jasmine looked slightly concerned,

"My- my mother-"

he paused and glanced at Jasmine.

 _No more lies._ She thought,

"She works in the ice cream store downtown, my father sadly passed away... and we are far from rich"

Jasmine's father's eyes widened, "Right" he said slowly,

"I'm sorry Sir, that I can't offer your daughter more riches and achievements then some may be capable of... but I can offer her my love whole-heartedly and I will always be there to make her happy"

Jasmine smiled, earnestly proud and smitten to hear those words. He did know he loved her, even if her father disapproved... she wanted him.

"Well my boy" Sultan said, "I love an honest man! Besides, riches aren't everything, why I myself started from nothing. It's ambition that's important after all! Now you two have a good time, and next week you should come to dinner, lad!"

Jasmine hugged her father tightly,

"I love you father"

"And I love you, now go! Have fun! Goodbye you two, Goodbye Rapunzel!"

The three of them headed outside, Jasmine and Aladdin were hand in hand and Rapunzel was gushing about what she thought the venue would be like. And as soon as the engine revved, there were butterflies in all of their stomachs.

* * *

Mulan was sat at home, digging into the pasta her mum had made. Jasmine had text her about Rapunzel's misfortune and Mulan was worried, but then Jasmine sent her a photograph of the two in their dresses and didn't worry too much. They looked absolutely gorgeous after all.

A part of her wanted to be with them, even though her Prom was only a year away, she wanted to be in the photos and dancing with them later on. She sighed and ate some more pasta. Oh well.

"Mulan!" Her mother rushed in,

"I did my laundry- well I'm going too!" she said quickly

"What?- Oh no no not that!" her mother cooed, and then her Grandmother ran in

"There is a very handsome man at the door!"

"Mulan, It's your school friend from soccer!"

Mulan picked a piece of pasta off of her pyjama bottoms, "What? Who?"

"Oh Mulan he is a hunk!" Grandmother chuckled

"Grandma!" she cried, jumping up and running to the door. If it really was Shang she didn't want him hearing her grandmother call him that.

She pulled the door open and-

What do you know? It really was Shang. He was stood, quite awkwardly, his hair was pulled neatly back and he was wearing a traditional tux. Black and white, with a black tie.

"Mulan!" he half yelled, "How- how are you?"

"I'm good thank you" she said with a small smile, she felt quite uncomfortable now in her baggy pyjamas and pasta breath.

"Listen I didn't tell you well enough but-but... you know" he stammered, making lots of hand gestures as he spoke

Mulan just frowned, confused

"What I mean is, I know it's pretty late- well actually we have an hour- but do you want to come to my prom with me?"

Mulan's mouth fell open,

"You're kidding?" she asked

"You're kidding!" her grandmother called from the kitchen

Shang chuckled, "I know it's a bit late and please- by all means say no-"

"Do come in!" Mulan's mother rounded the corner and pulled Shang inside,

"We can get you dressed within the hour right Mulan?" Grandmother asked

"Er well-"

"Come along then, we'll find you a dress!"

"Yes, yes Shang- sorry- I'd love to come" Mulan called as her mother and grandmother dragged her up the stairs.

* * *

Mulan's gran rushed to find her a gown,

"Now we have this one you wore to the Matchmaker restaurant a few years ago"

Mulan grimaced,

"No no, I don't like that one either"

"Now there's this one" she held up an old navy dress, it was pretty ugly and she'd never worn it

"No, thanks"

"Oh I have it!" she said, "That bridesmaids dress you wore to your cousins wedding!"

"Grandma it has that huge bow on it!"

"Oh now, we'll take care of that" and she rushed off with the apple green gown.

"Now your hair... hmm" her mother pondered,

"Mum, he's seen me sweaty and muddy chasing a ball I don't think he cares"

"Nonsense" she scolded, "We'll straighten it I think- curls won't become you"

So Mulan sat while her mother straightened her hair and then pulled some of it back into a ponytail. Her Gran had practically ripped the bow off the dress. It was A-Line and spaghetti strapped and fell straight to the floor. It had a pretty sheer shawl to go with it in matching apple green and Mulan did honestly look beautiful.

"Mulan, wow!" Shang blinked, "I- I think... You look honestly gorgeous"

"Whoa, thanks Shang" she blushed

"No I mean- truly you are stunning"

Mulan blushed again,

"What a gentleman!" Mother said behind them,

"And look at Mulan, she is the prettiest thing!"

"OK, we better get going" she whispered, "Or they'll end up following us to Prom!"

Shang chuckled, "OK, OK, let's go"

* * *

 **Hey, hope all the dresses were explained OK etc. Aurora and Tiana are wearing their movie dresses in case you didn't know. I don't want you thinking Mulan and Belle look to similar btw they don't in my head...SO YEAH. Hope you enjoyed this so far**


	35. Prom Night

_**Hi! Here it is! The Prom chapter! Thank you for sticking around. Now this is the longest chapter so far at a total of 13521 words! **_

_**I imagine Cinderella as Lily James, which may be helpful to you during this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, follow me on Instagram if you want**_ lauls_ _**haha self promo 😅**_

* * *

The Disney Castle was enchanting, overlooking the entirety of Disney in all it's prime. The beach, the mansions, the little houses and cafes. The emerald green grass and the pretty pinks and blues of the building meshed with the summer sky and looked like a watercolour palette of pastels. The bridge was small and modest and faced a humble and artificial moat full of fish and lily pads. The venue hall itself was stunning. Gold marble walls and floors were like that of a throne room, with gold and teal curtains, pink embroidered detailing and grand chandeliers worthy of a castle. The dining room too was very elegant, with golden thoroughly sewn curtains and ivory table cloths, floral centrepieces and a grand piano. It truly was a fairy tale prom come true.

Tiana looked amazing in her spring time, flower-like gown and her mother could barely comprehend the extravagant dress change when her daughter glided down the staircase. Through her fussing, Tiana explained that Naveen had brought it for her unexpectedly and that he was Charlotte's date but that Tiana had previously liked him. She downplayed how much she felt for him, for fear her mother would overthink it but Eudora was stunned. A boy! An actual, handsome boy cared for her daughter and what was better... she cared for him! She managed to contain her excitement but struggled to hide the confusion with the situation.

"That was so sweet of him to do this, dear!" she said, "but... he's not your date?"

Tiana was absentmindedly smiling, her fingers trailing the petals of her skirt, "Hmm? Oh no, not my date"

Eudora cocked an eyebrow and nodded, smirking a little "I see". She then took plenty of photographs of Tiana until Charlotte's giant, bright pink limo pulled up outside. Opening their door, Eudora and Tiana peered out and saw Charlotte's head and torso hanging out of the sunroof. Her hair was very high with a tiara balancing on top of her head.

"Tia, Tia, Tia!" she giggled, "Come on!"

Tiana kissed her mother's cheek, lifted the skirt of her dress and headed for the car. She slid inside, pulling her dress inside so it wouldn't get caught and as she did she heard simultaneous 'Oohs'. Inside the Limo sat Aurora and Phillip and Naveen. Naveen. Tiana's heart dropped. So Charlotte had chosen Naveen and Kronk's heart wasn't the first to ache that night. Tiana took a deep breath and reminded herself that she didn't need a date to have a good time. It was one night and then it would all be over,

"That is gorgeous!" Charlotte cried, feeling the glittery fabric of Tiana's green skirt "Wherever did you get it?"

Tiana felt blood rush to her face and instantly fumbled for words. She couldn't look Naveen in the eye.

"My- my Mama made it of course!" she lied and Naveen sighed of relief.

"It is simply beautiful" Aurora smiled, "And your hair! So fashionable!"

Aurora looked great too in her rose pink, slender gown and Phillip's bow tie was the exact same shade of pink. They truly looked like a couple from an issue of Vogue.

The limo rounded the corner, up the hill and toward the Disney Castle. As they approached, Charlotte popped back out of the sunroof and squealed.

The five of them stepped out of the limo, Tiana and Charlotte making sure their dresses weren't going to get stuck inside, and looked adoringly at the venue. A pretty sign outside read 'Disney High Prom Hosted Here!' in pretty golden writing, curled and neat.

"How sweet!" Charlotte cooed,

"We better go check that the foods all prepared!" Aurora said, heading inside with Phillip,

"And I'll check the seat allocation" Charlotte giggled, and she followed them.

Tiana shuffled on her feet, Naveen's hands were in his pockets.

"Thank you for the dress" she said after a few moments, "I don't know what to say, it's truly amazing"

"Don't mention it" he laughed nervously, "You work hard your whole life, I think that warrants you a good prom night"

Tiana grinned, she wanted to fall into him and just kiss his pretty lips! Thank him for his kindness. She wanted to flick him on the ear and ask why the hell he didn't just ask her to Prom! But Tiana refrained from doing anything but standing there smiling lamely.

* * *

Flynn struggled finding a suit or tux. After fishing through his own closet through old trousers and ill-fitting shirts, he turned to Phoebus for something to borrow,

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" Phoebus half laughed, chucking a tux at him from his closet. It was a navy three-piece he had worn to his parent's anniversary dinner last year but he had lost the jacket, not that Flynn minded. Paired with a white shirt in the Navy trousers and waistcoat Flynn strutted around his best friend's room for a good ten minutes.

"I like this waistcoat" he admired, "I should wear one more often, don't you think?"

Phoebus rolled his eyes. He himself was dressed in a beige suit with white shirt and no extra accessories, he looked quite fashionable.

"Straight out of the 80's, very yellow!" Flynn joked,

"It's _beige_ ," Phoebus said, "it's fashionable"

"Looks more yellow to me _Sun God,"_ but Flynn was only teasing. After all, they both looked pretty good and were more than happy when Phoebus' mum took photos of them before leaving.

They waited by the grand castle doors with Tiana and Aurora who were amply stood directing students through to their seats as the heads of prom committee. Lots of people were arriving now, but their friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Flynn's foot tapped, "Aren't we usually the late ones?"

"Flynn, Phoebus!" Aurora said, "You guys look great, so smart!"

Flynn pulled at his waistcoat, "Thank you".

A limo pulled up, and the two boys craned their necks expecting to finally see their friends but they fell back into a slump when the three Triton seniors stepped out. Arista was dressed in a slinky red dress, sleeveless with a split in her left leg. Her white blonde hair was in a huge ponytail and on her arm was Wasabi, beaming. Adella was in a similar dress in chartreuse but without a leg split and with a pair of lime heels. Beside her was a very handsome young man with a flop of black hair and a long nose, but nobody recognised him. Adella was notoriously boy crazy so it wasn't odd to see her with a complete stranger. Finally, Andrina was wearing a magenta dress almost identical to her sisters and beside her was Travis, some skinny senior whom Charlotte had to repeatedly tell 'That when a woman says _later,_ she really means _not ever!_ "

"They look like skittles" Flynn whispered and Phoebus chuckled,

"Don't" Phoebus warned through laughter, "Esmeralda dresses brightly too"

Then another car pulled up, and again the boys craned their necks, but this time they recognised the car. Jasmine's chauffeur pulled up, central to the castle and hopped out to let the teenagers out. First was Aladdin. He bounced out like a swaggering puppy in his wine-red suit, following a wolf whistle from Flynn,

"Looking fine, child!" he said in a camp voice,

Aladdin chuckled, "You guys look great too! We clean up pretty nicely, huh?"

Flynn opened his mouth to reply, but Rapunzel had stepped out of the car with Jasmine and his eyes practically popped out of his head. In her pretty periwinkle dress she smiled sweetly at him. Jasmine looked wonderful too in her dazzling teal and Aladdin took her hand as she carefully stepped out.

"Wow, that Jasmine girl always looks so stylish!" Aurora whispered to Tiana,

"Hey" Jasmine smiled, "Wow you guys look smart!"

Flynn and Phoebus chuckled again, boldly,

"Beige is quite fashionable at the moment, too" she continued and Phoebus looked smugly at Flynn.

"It _is_ fashionable, thank you" he said with a smirk

"Whatever" Flynn shrugged, barely able to take his eyes off of the twinkly green eyed girl, "Rapunzel, you seriously look- well-"

"Thanks" Rapunzel said to avoid Flynn's stammering, "So do you!"

"I can't believe your mother let you come" he admitted,

Rapunzel took a deep breath, endeavouring not to tell Flynn that she was now staying with Jasmine and that her mother was now very angry with her,

"Yeah" she smiled quite blankly, "Me too..."

Flynn glanced at his phone and saw two missed calls from Ron. He gulped.

"Everything OK?" She asked,

"Yeah- sure" he said, "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah, let's go" Jasmine agreed, "I could do with a glass of water"

"What about Esmeralda and Pocahontas?" Phoebus asked,

"They'll be here soon" Aladdin assured him, and they all headed through.

* * *

Cinderella had taken the liberty of hiding her expensive _Kenneth Branagh_ dress in an old trunk underneath her bed so that her step-family wouldn't find it. Earlier that day, when Cinderella mentioned her excitement her Step-Mother had got angry and forbidden her to attend Prom. Cinderella argued it until her mouth was dry but Miss Tremaine hadn't liked that and so she had shoved the girl away in her attic room and locked the bedroom door. Cinderella watched morbidly from her window as Anastasia and Drizella strutted down the garden in their huge ball gowns, complete with feathers in their hair and diamante necklaces. She sobbed some more and fell against her locked door, aimlessly bashing it.

Aurora watched as Anastasia and Drizella jumped from their limo ungracefully and giggling, shrieking. She watched as the limo drove away and grew concerned for Cinderella. As Anastasia and Drizella took their seats, Aurora began to realise what was going on. She knew, or at least guessed, that Cinderella had been forbidden to come for whatever reason what with her step-family being so utterly controlling and unfair.

"Aurora, you look lovely!" Charles had arrived and was heading through to take his seat when he saw his friend,

"Charles! Wow nice suit" she replied looking at his posh black three-piece complete with golden shirt and red bow tie, but her concerned expression caught his attention

"Thanks, sporting Disney colours" he chuckled, "Is everything alright?"

Aurora frowned, "It's Cindy, I'm not sure she's going to make it"

"What?" he asked, "Why not?"

"Family stuff..."

"It's her stepmother isn't it?"

"Aurora shrugged, "I couldn't say for sure"

"Listen, there's still time, loads of people aren't even here yet" he said, but Aurora didn't look too sure. Cinderella had become her truest friend, and after buying her her gown, after all her help to alter everybody's dresses it was too sad for her to not be here.

"I'll head over" Charles sighed,

"What?" Aurora cried, "Are you crazy? Her stepmother sounds crazy!"

"I'll just see what's going on" he assured her, "I won't be long!" he quickly jogged back toward his little white car so that Aurora couldn't argue it anymore and he sped off towards the Tremaine household.

Aurora winced, _Oh God,_ she thought _He's going to get her in even more trouble._

* * *

John Rolfe had kindly agreed to pick up Esmeralda too, in his nice black car. Shoved in the back, Esmeralda listened as John Rolfe complimented Pocahontas,

"You look wonderful" he said, "I have to admit I've always had a fondness for girls with curls but I like your straight hair very much!"

Esmeralda scoffed. She couldn't stand his half-hearted comments, criticised her best friend. He was too fussy, too high class.

"And just wait!" he continued, "Wait till we're out on the floor, We'll show them what dancing is for!"

Pocahontas nodded in agreement and Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"So are you excited, Esmeralda?" he asked,

"Super-duper excited" Esmeralda said sarcastically, and Pocahontas shot her a questioning look through her side-view mirror. Esmeralda couldn't care less for John Rolfe though, she found him frankly annoying. The sooner John Smith returned from England the better, anyone could see he was a better suiting match for Pocahontas anyway. John Rolfe however, didn't notice the sarcasm in Esmeralda's tone.

He pulled up excitedly and jumped from his seat, dressed in a James Bond style suit again.

"Es?" Pocahontas asked, when John had slammed his door, "What's going on?"

Esmeralda grimaced, "I don't know, Pocahontas, I just don't like him"

"I know, you made it pretty obvious"

Esmeralda had a surge of guilt for a moment then, hearing the tone in her best friend's voice,

"I'm sorry" she said earnestly, "but he isn't right for you, surely you know that?"

Pocahontas frowned, "Come on, I don't want to talk about this now. Besides we aren't even together, he knows that"

Esmeralda nodded, "OK, OK, make sure he _does_ know that though"

The three of them headed through the porch. Aurora and Tiana had taken their seats now too meaning that Esmeralda, Pocahontas and John fumbled to find the right room. When they finally did, Pocahontas and John headed through but Esmeralda felt a wave of anxiousness, unfamiliar for her.

"You OK, Esmeralda?" Pocahontas asked,

"Sure- just- just give me a minute" she forced a smile, and battled with her conscience. She had no idea why she felt like this. Maybe it was the dress, the white gown. After all, she didn't quite look her usual self. She felt more fragile, more vulnerable.

"You look great; I promise" Pocahontas assured her quietly.

Esmeralda drew a breath through her nose and released slowly from her mouth,

"Let's go".

They turned the corner and headed past the tables, giving and receiving compliments as they reached their table nearer the back with their friends.

"You both look incredible!" Rapunzel cried,

"Wow your dresses are great!" Jasmine agreed,

"Thanks guys" Pocahontas said, "you two look amazing, as well!"

"And you guys look pretty stylish" Esmeralda joked, "Didn't know you even owned suits"

Aladdin tugged at his suit jacket, "Yeah we look pretty good" he grinned broadly,

Pocahontas and John took their seats and Esmeralda shuffled slightly around to take her seat assigned beside Phoebus and Jasmine. She sat down, smoothing her white dress out and turned to her ready laid food,

"Esmeralda" Phoebus said slowly, and the entire table fell to a whisper to eavesdrop. It was the first time he had really addressed her since Flynn had let slip the awkward secret and upon hearing him say her name, she blushed. They both knew things were different now between them, uncomfortable and unaddressed and yet as he spoke that one word she felt more at ease than she had done all night.

She looked up at him, his dark blue eyes were loving and she smiled, a proper smile, the first in months. "You look perfect" he said quietly, and everybody smirked knowingly,

"Thank you" she said, barely above a whisper "You look pretty good too" and she began to eat without another word. The table erupted back into conversation and laughter all knowing that the tension between Phoebus and Esmeralda was finally broken.

* * *

Cinderella had attempted to pick the lock and had been bashing at her door with her fist and a wooden chair but all to no avail. She tried to fit her hand through the gap underneath and estimated whether the drop between her attic window and the garden was truly that dangerous... she concluded it probably was. She had given up and Prom had begun now. It was over, the dress was for nothing. She had even curled her hair and applied some cheap lipstick and eyeshadow (the same stuff she'd been using since she was twelve) but now staring in the mirror she knew everything was pointless. She fell into her bed, it bounced her back up slightly, the old broken springs pressed into her back but her faith was so broken now that she didn't care about a wrecked mattress. The summer sky shone through her window, an evening cloud was visible in the pale blue and she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She guessed she'd never see Prom, The Disney Castle, her friend's beautiful dresses, the crowning of the prom king and queen.

She closed her eyes, defeated, ready to sleep her disappointment away but she suddenly heard a loud ringing. The Doorbell. Who was it? She bit her lip, and shot upright pressing her ear to the door... she prayed it was Aurora, here to pick her up! She didn't hear much though only mumbling. Her mother's robust voice was just audible,

" _Can I help you?"_

 _Mumbling..._

 _"No, no"_

 _Even more mumbling,_

 _"Goodbye"_

The door slammed and Cinderella fell away from eavesdropping. If it had been Aurora, then she had fallen short. Cinderella groaned loudly and fell back into her bed, staring out at the pretty sky.

"Oh what's a prom?" she asked herself, "I mean I'm sure it would be boring and- and plain and dull and completely... completely wonderful" she sighed,

"PSST!"

Cinderella jumped up, looking around her room.

"PSST!"

She glanced to the door, but it was jammed shut

"Cindy!" Cinderella followed the noise and moved towards her arched window, she looked down into the grassy garden and gasped,

"Charles!" she whispered, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well- rescuing you!" he shrugged, "You can't miss Prom, Cindy!"

"But-but- "

"Come on, let's get you out of there!"

"You must be dreaming!"

"Cindy it'll be OK, come on!" he beckoned

"But _how?"_ She asked, "How am I supposed to get out of here? It's too high"

Charles was silent. It seemed he hadn't quite thought it through either. He looked from Cindy, to the garden, to his car and back again. He seemed just as lost as she was,

"I told you" she shrugged, "There's no way I can get out of here"

"Unless...glass!" he cried,

"Glass?" she asked, perplexed

"Glass doors!" he said more enthusiastically, "My father owns the glass window and door place, taught me tricks of the trade!"

"What?" she shook her head, "How would that come in handy?"

"In case customers ever get locked out, I can unlock any door he's installed- your back doors are glass right?"

Cinderella stood, half amused, half speechless. He was absolutely crazy! She had no clue whether the back doors had been installed by- wait! Charming's Charming Door Kingdom! She chuckled to herself. Why were these things never obvious at first?

"They were fitted years ago" she told him, "maybe eight... maybe nine years ago"

"Right" he nodded,

"So- so are you going to break in?"

"Look at it as a salvaging" he chuckled, and he headed round the back of the house and out of her eyesight. Her heart began racing as soon as he was gone, her hands grew sweaty and her brow furrowed. She had no idea how he expected to sneak in even if he did manage to open it. He was crazy, absolutely crazy! Her stepmother would surely kill him and persecute at least! She seriously couldn't handle the stress; it wasn't worth it not just for prom. Not to mention that if he was caught, he would probably hate her forever. She sat on her bed, her legs shaking with adrenaline. She was ready to call Aurora and let her know that Charles was being taken away by the police... OK maybe she was exaggerating... maybe not. She didn't know! And at this very moment he was probably being held by the ear by Miss Tremaine, being dragged through the garden by his hair and scratched at by Lucifer, that mean old thing! She listened intently but didn't hear a thing. He was going to be caught any moment now she knew it-

"Cindy!" Cinderella heard a low whisper. Her eyes widened, her heart sped up. She paused before heading to the door where Charles' whisper had come from,

"Charles?" she asked, "You-you actually did it?"

"Don't sound too surprised!" he said, "She's got the TV pretty loud, we've got time so let's get you out of there!"

Cindy could barely speak. She had to admit, she had underestimated him, but this was only half of the mission. She was still locked in.

"What now?" she asked, growing excited now for what was going to happen next,

"I thought you'd know!" he admitted, "I came up with the first part!"

Cindy half chuckled, "Right, OK" she said thoughtfully, "The Key! It's downstairs, in the kitchen there's a whole lot of keys hanging up- can't miss them"

"I've got to go back down?" he gulped,

"It's the black key, old fashioned looking"

Cindy heard several floorboard creaks as Charles bravely sneaked back downstairs, he was relatively silent apart from the odd deep breath and upon hearing silence again she resumed her position of worry. He was down there again now, and she was frightened. Completely and utterly, frightened. Her phone vibrated and she jumped,

 _Hey! What's going on, did Charles come to yours? Where are you?_ From Aurora.

She quickly replied, _Long story, he's trying to break me out!_

Aurora was probably going to think the entire thing was ludicrous and quite frankly, it was, but it was also Cinderella's only hope right now.

 _I dread to think! Be safe, we've saved you guys seats and food_ Aurora replied.

Then there was another soft knock.

"I've got it!" Charles whispered, and the lock jiggled

Cinderella grabbed her dress from under her bed, shoved her heels in a little bag and yanked the door open, Charles was kneeling on the floor in his Prom suit, looking quite sweaty and nervous

"Charles, you did it!" she cried in a whisper, pulling him in for a hug

"We've got to go!" he said quickly, "She's pausing the TV every five minutes, I think she's onto us!"

"Well we better be quick" Cindy said, locking the attic door back up and running down the stairs and out the glass doors, free.

* * *

Senior year were served a leak soup for starter with a few sliced of French bread, but Aurora was nibbling at her lip, not her food.

"Aurora, they're going to be fine. Eat!" Phillip pleaded,

"You don't understand! Her mother is insane, what if she hurts them!"

"That won't happen!"

"And how will she sneak around in that dress- what if they took her dress?"

"Aurora!"

"Do you think she's OK?"

"Ask her yourself!" Phillip said, nodding towards the doors.

Aurora turned her head and saw Charles Charming and Cinderella. They looked out of breath and were peering around the door. Aurora hopped out of her seat and ran towards them,

"You made it!" she cried, "I can't believe it, I was so freaked out!"

"It wasn't easy" Cinderella admitted, "I can't thank you enough, Charles!"

"Don't mention it" he said,

"However can I repay you?" she asked,

"How about a dance later?" he grinned, and he headed through to start his dinner.

Aurora squealed, "You're here, Charles wants to dance with you!"

Cinderella blushed deeper, "I know- Oh but I have to go change!" she beckoned to her dress in her arms,

"The bathrooms through there" Aurora pointed, "Now let me chuck that nightgown into my car"

* * *

Cinderella headed out of the bathroom in her astounding blue ball gown, gliding behind her like a stream somewhat heavy but completely breath taking.

She composed herself, remembering everything her mother and father had taught her. _Be kind and have courage._ She was kind, she did have courage. She could do this. Her shoulders relaxed and she pushed the doors opened. She didn't realise it until it was happening, but every single eye turned towards her and she stood for a moment smiling at the beautiful room, all of her schoolmates in their stunning dresses! And then she saw Charles' face and her grin grew broader, his face had lit up and a 'wow' had escaped his lips.

"What a dress!" Jasmine whispered,

"She looks beautiful" Belle smiled,

"Whoa she looks great, huh Charles?" Phillip nudged his friend but Charles was thunderstruck and could barely utter another word. He was mesmerised, and Cinderella had stunned the entire room.

* * *

The dinner finished up, everybody was full from their soup and their chicken main and the creamy cheesecake finish. Wiping around their mouths, most people headed for the bathroom to check food in their teeth and fix their lipsticks before the room change. The golden ballroom walls were beautiful and as the seniors poured in there was exclaims of surprise and admiration. There was music playing from speakers in the corner and students began to flood the dance floor. Belle and Adam led through, holding hands

"Oh Adam it is beautiful!" she exclaimed, "It's just as lovely as your ballroom!"

Adam shrugged, "What is your obsession with ballrooms?"

She chuckled, "You _know_ it's beautiful"

"It is actually" he admitted, "So shall we dance?"

Many people began to dance, giggling and excitedly. Some headed for the punc hbowl, others headed for the champagne and the teachers, who were chaperoning, spread themselves around the venue ready for a long night ahead of them. Charles had bribed Anastasia and Drizella who were very unhappy at Cinderella turning up. Aurora chipped in too, and they bribed them off with $150 each. Meg was slightly wary of Hades, she had veered away from him at dinner and luckily Hercules hadn't noticed her shudder when they passed him but Hades stayed out of the way anyway even if she did catch him staring at her bare shoulders. Hercules took her and twirled her, and the golden ballroom spun and even though she was completely smitten with him, she still felt somewhat anxious

"Let's get some champagne" she suggested. She was scared it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mulan and Shang arrived late. They missed the dinner but Shang said he didn't mind; he didn't want to eat 'that unhealthy stuff' but Mulan still felt guilty. If only she hadn't taken so long getting ready, even if she did feel very pretty!

"I'm sorry I made us late" she said again, getting out of Shang's old car,

"Stop apologising" he tutted, "I shouldn't have asked so last minute"

Mulan couldn't argue with that.

"Let's go" he said, "You look really lovely, by the way"

Mulan grinned, "Thank you, you look nice too! It's weird not seeing you dirty"

Shang blushed,

"That sounded...weird!" she cried, "I meant muddy, grassy!"

Shang laughed, "Thanks, I guess"

They headed into the huge ballroom and Mulan couldn't believe how grand it was! She felt like she was in a princess story.

"Mulan?" Jasmine called, a look of confusion on her face "Mulan!" Jasmine glided towards her in her cloud of turquoise, "You look amazing! But what are you doing here?"

Mulan glanced at Shang awkwardly and beckoned towards him,

"I see" Jasmine raised an eyebrow and smirked at Shang, "Well anyway, you both look great. You want to come have a dance?"

"Maybe soon" Mulan nodded, and watched as Jasmine headed off.

"Is that your best friend?" Shang asked,

"Jasmine? Sure, and Ariel- wait! Ariel?" Mulan looked completely perplexed seeing Ariel over with Eric, they were dancing and Ariel was still in her little red Gabriella dress.

"Hey she was in the play!" Shang said, "She was great! Wow that whole thing with Vanessa was- well"

"It was pretty bad" Mulan agreed, "But it ended well! So shall we get some punch?"

"Yes, yes I'd love that" he nodded, and they headed for the punch bowel.

* * *

 _When the play ended, the seniors headed off to get ready for Prom but Ariel and Eric stood for a moment, grinning and giggling. Ariel couldn't believe that he asked her to Prom! It was more than she had ever imaged. Sure, as soon as Vanessa had left and they sang together she had a hunch that he liked her, that he was truly seeing her for who she was now but getting asked to his senior prom! It was like a dream come true. Unfortunately, however, they completely lost track of time. They ended up backstage on beanbags. They talked for hours about Vanessa, the play, school, what Eric was going to do when he graduated, her sisters, her dreams. Eric wanted to be a Marine Biologist and had been accepted into several colleges and Ariel fell even more for him. They bought a pack of cookies from the vending machine and some sodas and then fell about giggling over absolutely nothing. Over corny jokes and stories from their childhood... like when Attina got her head stuck in the stairwell- or was that the nanny, Marina? Ariel wasn't sure but the story was funny anyway. He told her about Gramps and how he got seasick every summer when they took the boat out. Before they knew it, Prom was soon to start._

 _"Oh man!" Eric cried, as it neared 6:00pm, "Prom!"_

 _They jumped up and headed out of the school, running very late and neither of them dressed. They ran towards Eric's aqua green car, and he drove very quickly home._

 _"One second" he said, bolting from the car and into his house. He appeared a moment later in a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black fitted trousers._

 _"Do you want to change?" he asked,_

 _"I- I don't really have a prom dress" she shrugged_

 _"Well you could wear that" he said "it looks great on you anyway"_

 _Ariel shrugged. She did adore the dress._

Jasmine and Rapunzel were so confused to have seen Ariel arrived, she hadn't even texted them to tell them, but they were excited nevertheless. Rapunzel then went off to dance with Flynn and when Mulan arrived Jasmine and Ariel were even more excited! The only person they were missing was Anna who had gone to the movies with Kristoff anyway. This time, her friends and sister actually approved of her date. They all took some photographs in their lovely colourful gowns, Mulan and Rapunzel in their pastels, Ariel and Jasmine in their vibrant colours. Not to mention they all had very handsome dates! Anna had liked all and called them beautiful, and the junior girls were all very enthusiastic about being there. Their first prom!

* * *

Elsa Winters met with Mr Walt following the protest that afternoon. After weeping of happiness, she was pulled into his office where he made her promise that she had nothing to do with it. Her prom privilege was maintained, but her place at the meal was still withdrawn due to last minute changes. She was understanding about that, she didn't expect the venue to accommodate for her just three hours beforehand but she was happy to be allowed the prom and she practically skipped home to tell her parents.

She arrived in the ballroom that evening feeling, for once, confident in herself. The rest of the students were busy dancing and conversing and she stepped through the threshold, catching stares from several people.

"Elsa!" Esmeralda called and she swiftly walked towards her, a vision in ivory, "You look _hot!_ "

Elsa blushed, "Thanks, Esmeralda... you look wonderful too!"

Charlotte La Bouff waved at her from a few feet away, "Whoa, Elsa! Look at you!"

Elsa couldn't help but grin. She was flattered, and what's more... she felt beautiful! Her dress was ice blue off-the-shoulder, in slinky snowy fabric with a knee high split, a crystallised bodice and translucent sleeves. The dress also had a long, transparent cape that brushed the floor in sheer fabric, detailed with large snowflakes. Her hair swept to the side in a loose French braid with smaller wisps of the front resting on her forehead.

"I am so glad we rallied for you" Esmeralda said, "Now everyone can see how gorgeous you look!"

"Elsa!" Hercules hollered from further away, and he and Meg walked towards her too. Meg was similarly dressed in slinky, off the shoulder gown with her hair tied up.

"You look amazing, Elsa" Meg smiled, "We should all get a photograph"

"Oh I agree" Esmeralda intervened, Pocahontas had joined them now too,

"I'll get in it too, if that's OK!" she smiled,

"Sure" Meg nodded, handing Hercules her phone for the photograph.

The girls grinned like models, but they turned to grimace at the sound of a booming voice,

"Whoa-Ho!" Gaston swaggered towards them, in a black tux with a red power tie

"You look like Donald Trump" Meg sniggered, and the rest of them giggled

"Good one" Gaston said sarcastically, "But I must say I'm mighty impressed with how hot you all look"

Hercules squared slightly, his fists clenched "Meg, shall we dance?"

"Please" Meg sneered, staring at Gaston, and the couple swept to the middle of the dance floor

"Yeah let's go too" Esmeralda said, mimicking throwing up,

"Elsa, do you want to have a go on the dance floor?" Gaston leaned into her, but his 'smoothness' was interrupted when Hans South appeared by his friend's shoulder in a rusty orange suit, fiery like his hair.

"Gaston, Kokoum's going to go get some alcohol do you want some?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Elsa!" Hans said, suddenly noticing her "I- I- I gotta go!" he scurried away, afraid of another punching. Elsa smirked to herself, and then marched away. Her glistening cape trailing behind and a spirited strut in her step.

* * *

Tiana had danced a bit with Charlotte and then was dragged onto the floor by the very lively Flynn and Rapunzel who had insisted she dance with them. She also had a glass of champagne, her first actual alcoholic drink that she figured she deserved after her exams, and she was receiving plenty of comments on both her dress and her hair. She really did feel good, beautiful, for the first time. As an uptight and somewhat nerdy student her whole life, she felt like she was finally letting loose and being pretty. Despite all this, however, she still felt uneasy. She had seen Naveen stood all night, he hadn't danced once and wasn't even with Charlotte. It seemed after the meal, they had split up and were busy socialising with different people. Charlotte hadn't even mentioned her dilemma again, Kronk wasn't there and hadn't been talked about so why was Charlotte ignoring her date? Tiana sighed, she glanced at Naveen alone by the huge window, the pretty blue sky framing him. She drew a deep breath, lifted the skirt of her dress and trailed towards him.

"Tiana!" he half yelled in her face, "Sorry- that was loud"

Tiana chuckled a bit, "How are you enjoying the prom?"

"It's pretty good" he nodded, "this building is so lovely, it reminds me of home"

"Home?"

"In Maldonia. Oh! The mansion was huge, the ballroom was just like this one!"

"That sounds fantastic, Maldonia sounds like a beautiful place" Tiana admitted,

"It really is, I do miss it" he said fondly,

Tiana _was_ interested in Maldonia, and even more interested in listening to Naveen gush about it, she earnestly was but she had no intention of discussing that now. She could barely contain herself, she needed to know whether he and Charlotte were even planning on dancing tonight,

"So Lottie looks pretty great, huh?" she asked, steering the conversation

"Lottie... Oh yeah! She looks great... very pink!" he chortled, "She's having fun it seems"

The two looked over at Charlotte who was giggling with Aurora,

"She loves big, fancy events" Tiana gulped before building courage to ask her next question.

"So are you going to ask her to dance?" she asked, unable to look him fully in the eye

Naveen rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, "Uh- well the thing is-"

Tiana's heart sped up. She couldn't decide whether she was glad she'd asked or not. On one hand she needed the answer, to know if he was serious about Charlotte... on the other hand she wanted rid of the entire thing! The stress of the absurd love triangle, the emotions that were keeping her up, the longing for his hand in hers. It was all too much, too overwhelming.

Naveen had paused, nervously smiling and apparently avoiding her question.

"It's OK" Tiana finally said, "You asked her to prom, Of course you're going to dance. Sorry, stupid question"

"But-"

"You don't have to spare my feelings" Tiana smiled forcefully. She had figured now that what with him asking Charlotte and then sending _her_ the dress meant he simply felt sorry for her. It was pitiful... she was pitiful. The mixed signals were too much, but the facts were plain as day. Charlotte was his date, not her.

"Tiana, please" he said quickly,

"Thank you for the dress though" she said politely,

"Tiana!" he cried, interrupting her "Please listen! For once in your life, you are not right!"

Tiana's eyes widened and she stood, glued to the ground. She couldn't believe how abrupt he had just been, yelled at her! And what was more... he told her she wasn't right! That was not something she liked.

"I- What?" she asked, a little irritably

Naveen didn't even respond, he grabbed at her shoulders and twirled her around to face the main doors, her back to him.

Tiana stood startled, ready to turn back around and shout at him until she stopped and actually looked. Kronk had strolled through the doors in a tailored tux in black, his rosy pink shirt bulging out and a bunch of fuchsia roses held at his chest. He neatly flounced towards a group of girls, handed the flowers too... Charlotte! Charlotte squealed and then the two couple hugged and spun, a whirl of cotton candy.

"Wait- Kronk?" Tiana shook her head and turned back towards Naveen,

"Kronk" he repeated calmly. He didn't look annoyed or jealous, oddly he smiled warmly

"You and Lottie... but... you're not here together?" she asked softly,

"She called me before Prom and let me down easy" he shrugged, "She offered me a ride in the limo but that was all"

Tiana felt slightly guilty, but she couldn't help but smile "Were- were you upset?"

Naveen closed in and tucked one of her curls behind her ear, "Upset?" the curl bounced up as a tugged gently at it "Tiana, it was you I wanted"

Tiana felt her stomach drop in the best possible way. Butterflies erupted, dancing inside her with excitement, fluttering with flattery!

She flashed a sincere and toothy grin, "Me?"

"You are my Evangeline" he said, and he stepped even closer and placed the most tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

Pocahontas and John Rolfe had a few dances and a glass of champagne before retiring nearer the stage where the Prom Queen and King would be crowned in an hour or two.

"Hey guys" Aladdin headed over, a whir of burgundy and floppy hair with Jasmine by his side. The two were slightly out of breath from dancing and laughing, "Who knew Prom could be this _fun?_ "

"You two have been dancing for ages!" John Rolfe observed, "What vigour!"

"The music's pretty good, too" Jasmine agreed, "Oh, I better go and fix my hair!" she said, giving Aladdin a quick peck on his cheek and gliding away.

"She's so sweet, Al" Pocahontas smiled "And you're such a great looking couple!"

"Thanks, so do you two" Aladdin said automatically, causing a sudden awkwardness when Aladdin realised that Pocahontas and John Rolfe weren't a couple... not officially anyway.

"I mean- uh—"Aladdin stuttered,

"No necessity to concern yourself with, Aladdin" John Rolfe smiled politely, "A modest error of phrasing, only... anyone for some punch?"

" _A modest error of phrasing?"_ he repeated as soon as John Rolfe was out of earshot, "Pocahontas, that guy sounds like he swallowed a dictionary!"

"Who?" Esmeralda had overheard and now joined her two friends, "John Rolfe, right?"

"Duh, John Rolfe" Aladdin confirmed, "Whenever he speaks I can barely keep up"

"I know it can be a bit annoying but- "Pocahontas tried,

"A bit? Pocahontas when the _hell_ is John Smith coming back?"

Flynn had swaggered over now, very much so out of breath from the dancing and having overheard Esmeralda he began to groan,

"So many John's" he rubbed his temples, "Just choose one already"

"There's no choice to be made" Esmeralda stated, "John Smith is a definitive winner"

"Come on guys, it isn't a competition. John Rolfe isn't all bad" Pocahontas tried, "Besides, can we discuss this later? I wanted to enjoy this evening"

"Fine, fine" Aladdin nodded, "So where's Phoebus?"

The five of them craned their necks until Flynn pointed across the room where Phoebus was in conversation with Naveen and Tiana.

"He looks pretty dapper" Pocahontas said, "Too bad he didn't have a date"

"I don't see why he didn't ask you, Esmeralda" Aladdin pointed out,

"Not all this again" she sighed,

"We all know you're perfect for each other" Flynn said matter-of-factly

"We are not!" Esmeralda protested "The guys The Third Phoebus Victor in his family with guaranteed college places and stacks of money. For all we know he's got a place in Yale-"

Flynn spluttered loudly suddenly and then turned quite pink.

"What?" Pocahontas asked as Flynn calmed down, "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he insisted

"What do you know, Flynn?" Esmeralda narrowed her eyes,

"I don't know what you mean" Flynn shrugged

"Flynn Rider tell me right now or- "

"Alright, alright, Jeez!" Flynn cried, "It's just... you're right"

"About what?" Esmeralda demanded,

"He has a place... not at Yale... Princeton"

Everyone gasped, "Are you kidding?" Pocahontas questioned,

"Princeton?" Aladdin was shocked, "Why hasn't he mentioned it?"

"You know Phoebus, he doesn't want any of us to know"

"But why?" Pocahontas asked, "That's amazing!"

"His dad made one call and Phoebus had a place there, that's not something you'd want to show off about, is it? He hasn't worked for it at all. Besides, you know he's modest about all that rich stuff"

Esmeralda was shaking her head and tutting, "I don't need any more proof then, It _so_ wouldn't work. He's this fancy, wealthy guy and I'm- "

Everyone stared at her, sad and speechless.

"At least make up with him" Aladdin suggested,

"Yeah you cannot graduate with all this tension!"

"There is no tension" Esmeralda claimed

"Tension?"

Esmeralda gulped. A deep voice had uttered the single word and Esmeralda turned to see Phoebus stood, gaunt with a glass of lemonade.

"Tension?" he repeated, "What tension?"

Esmeralda turned back around to face her friends, but the three of them had slipped away. She mentally cursed them before answering Phoebus,

"What tension?" she repeated, obliviously

"The tension you were talking about with Pocahontas"

"Pocahontas isn't here"

"She was"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, is there tension between you and her?"

"No, there's no tension"

"But you said about tension"

"No I didn't, you said about tension"

"But I don't have any tension"

"Then why are we discussing tension?"

"Because you said there was tension"

"There isn't any tension"

Phoebus let out a huge sigh. "I am really confused right now"

"So I heard about Princeton" she said bluntly

Phoebus turned bright red, "Flynn wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" he cried exasperated,

"Hey look, don't be embarrassed. You'll do great there" she said with a forced smile

"It's not what I wanted" he continued "It was my parents... it's kind of a tradition"

"Well if it's not what you want, break the tradition"

" _Break tradition?"_ he repeated, "Rules are rules"

"Whoever made them had to break the rules that came before" she shrugged,

"You could come to Princeton" he said quickly, "You'd get in with your grades! Then we could go to college together!"

Esmeralda chuckled dryly, "And with what money? What high achieving father? I'm not _you_ , Phoebus. It isn't that easy"

"I just thought that- "

"Well you thought wrong" she snapped, "This is exactly why we would never work out!"

Phoebus' expression grew harsh, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are so narrow minded! Things don't just happen easily; things aren't handed to people on golden plates! Look at Tiana, she's worked hard her entire life! And for what? For a chance at Harvard that some rich boy could take away from her?"

Phoebus opened his mouth to reply, but Esmeralda hadn't quite finished,

"You are ignorant of everything! You grew up with fencing lessons and two bedrooms! It may surprise you but before my father even had his job we lived in a terrible room. My parents scraped so that I could eat!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he cried, "That has nothing to do with us being together! So, what we grew up differently? We've always been friends, it never changed that!"

"Don't act like your mother doesn't turn down her nose at me! Like I'm some poor, ditsy hippie!"

"That's your problem!" he cried, "You're so concerned with how people see you that you never even bothered to _try!_ You could have gone to Princeton! You could have done well but instead you prance around spouting Liberal ideas and hugging trees!"

Esmeralda prodded his chest with her index finger, "And proud of it! You live this stupid life of privilege and I don't want that!"

She suddenly stopped. Her breathing slowed, her voice lowered... she stood. Her shoulders dropped, her fists loosened. "I don't want that" she repeated, almost in a whisper

"That's what this all about then?" he nodded, calmer too now "You don't want... the life I have?"

"I-I don't want to be Esmeralda Phoebus Victor the Third" she stuttered sadly, "I want to be Esmeralda, I want to be with-with you, Phoebus. I want to have fun, I want to be your friend, I want to love you... I don't want your name or your money or your fancy education"

Phoebus had untensed and was listening intently to what she was saying. He knew exactly what she meant. She wanted what he wanted, normalisation. Most of the time he didn't care for the money, the title, the expectation, the huge house and company cars. He had his friends, he had her.

"Esmeralda I don't want it either... but my parents... I have too..."

Esmeralda smiled sadly, she looked tired. She fell into his chest for a hug and he didn't think twice about wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I know" she whispered into him "and that's why it won't work"

He nodded slowly, "I guess we just want different things"

A few tears fell down Esmeralda's cheeks and she was quick to wipe them away. Phoebus took her hands and they began to slowly dance to the music. Neither of them said another word. There was nothing to talk about now, because in a few months Phoebus would be off to Princeton to make his family proud and Esmeralda would be doing whatever it was she wanted, whatever she fancied; they'd be on their separate ways.

* * *

Mulan and Shang stood awkwardly by the side of the ballroom. Ariel had rushed over and greeted her, shocked she was here and blurted out "I can't believe he had the guts to ask you!" While Shang shifted from heel to heel. Rapunzel was busy in the centre, dancing with Flynn non-stop and hadn't even noticed her.

"So-you-you want to dance?" Shang said, timidly taking her hand,

Mulan had been waiting for Shang to ask her to dance all evening, only now she did realise she didn't actually want to dance. Sure she wanted to be asked, but actually doing it was different. She was a terrible dancer, she wasn't graceful like Jasmine or bubbly like Ariel and she definitely didn't have Rapunzel's energy.

"I'm not much of a dancer" she admitted,

"Good, neither am I" Shang said with a smile and the two preceded to the dancer floor as a slower song came on and they began to move with the music. Mulan didn't mind it at first, his hand on her waist felt nice and she could smell his cologne. She had to admit, he looked nice in a tux compared to in his soccer kit. Shang also found himself enjoying it, she did look beautiful and he couldn't believe how he'd got the guts to ask her, the red head girl was right. He was even more shocked how Mulan had agreed, considering he'd been a bit of a - what was it Kida called him that time? - a soggy old butt brain.

Of course, both their thoughts were cut short when Mulan trod on Shang's foot,

"Sorry" she said, turning pink, but then that was it. Like the flood gates had opened and her feet twisted from underneath her. She trod on his toe what seemed like every three seconds and the more she hurt him the more she got anxious, her face turned red and she fell all over the place, arms and all; repeating "Sorry",

"Alright, alright" Shang said with a chuckle, "you're worse than me"

Mulan sighed, embarrassed. Great. She thought, now he was putting her down all over again.

"No- sorry" he said quickly, pulling her chin up to face him, "It's OK that's the best dance I've ever had"

She giggled slightly at that, "I suppose prom isn't really my thing"

Shang exhaled and looked around at the dancing couples, "well it's not really my thing either" he admitted,

"Hey I've got a soccer ball in my car" he suggested awkwardly, he wasn't quite sure whether any girl, even Mulan, would want to spend prom night kicking a muddy ball around a pitch, especially after spending most of her week training anyway.

Mulan, however, grinned, "Sure" she said, "let's do something I'm good at".

Jumping into Shang's car, they sped off towards Disney High. At this point the sun was lowering in the sky and the yellows and oranges were fading in now.

The two ran across the school football pitch, racing toward the middle. The overhead lights lit the dewy grass and the warm air felt better against their skin than the ventilated venue did. Shang threw the ball and Mulan kicked off her heels in an attempt to get to it before he did.

The two played as the sky turned from a pale teal to a dusky pink like that of a mood ring and they fell breathless to the floor. Mulan pulled her shawl from around her shoulders and sprawled it out for the two to lay on. It wasn't very big and only really covered from their heads to their stomachs, but stopped from getting damp grass in their hair.

"Sorry about your dress" Shang said, looking down at Mulan's once apple green dress, now covered in grass stains.

Mulan shrugged, "This was more fun than Prom" slowly, and without overthinking it too much, Mulan lifted her head, over and pecked Shang on the lips. Now it was his turn to go pink.

"Thank you" he half whispered; Mulan just smiled.

* * *

Belle and Adam had several dances before they moved to the side-lines for a glass of punch. They chatted for a while too and he made he chuckle, a lot. He was very delicate with her even whilst they were dancing and the night so far was really wonderful.

"I'm so glad we came" she shined, "I didn't think I'd ever be at prom- not with you that is"

Adam smiled, "I know what you mean, you've made it a wonderful night" he took her hand and kissed it,

"So have you, but I do hope Papa isn't to lonely tonight" she mused, and as if on cue her phone started vibrating in her clutch,

"Oh!" she cried, and she scrambled around for it. She dashed for the entrance, Adam following and they stepped into the summer air for peace and quiet. The sky was pink now; Summery essence was still in the atmosphere.

"Hello?" Belle answered her phone,

There was some muffling and Adam heard a formal tone, then when it stopped, Belle's mouth dropped open and her eyes watered.

"Belle what is it?" he asked,

"Yes thank you" she hung up,

"My Papa!" she cried, "He's sick, he- he's in the hospital and he's all alone!"

Belle began to tremble, her knees wobbled and Adam quickly pulled her close to stabilise her.

"I've got to see him" she said quietly,

Adam nodded solemnly, "I'll drive you"

* * *

Eric had proven to be a great dancer, what with all his performing arts experience. The two used up most of their energy dancing and then when they felt they had outdone themselves, fell to the side-lines by the punch table for a snack on a mini sandwich.

"Why are they mini?" Ariel pondered,

Eric shrugged and shoved one in his mouth whole "To make it seem posh"

Ariel laughed, eating another when a screech was heard

"ARIEL!" Andrina rushed over, "You didn't tell us you were coming to Prom!"

Adella had joined them too in her very green-yellow dress. Ariel had to blink several times "You look very... bright" she commented

"Whatever" Adella dismissed "So, _Eric!_ You two look totes adorable!"

"Thanks, Adella" Eric smiled, wiping crumbs from his mouth

"And let me guess, you're not planning on introducing him to Dad?" Adella cocked an eyebrow and Ariel's jaw dropped,

"Don't tell him- "she started

Arista was strutting over now too, obviously having overheard her sisters "Dad? Girls, we have a pact"

"Wait you guys have a pact?" Ariel's eyes widened and Eric was watching the sisters' dynamic with interest, wondering what on earth he was getting into.

"I guess we should tell her about the pact" Adella shrugged

"She is _sixteen_ " Andrina pointed out,

"What pact?" Ariel asked again,

"I was fifteen when I found out about it" Arista nodded, ignoring her littlest sister

"What pact?" Ariel repeated impatiently

"The pact we created" Arista finally said, "Is that we never mention boys around Dad- "

"Or Attina" Adella quickly added

"Or Attina" Arista agreed

"And what happens if we do?" The red headed sister asked

"If any of us tell on another then Dad finds out about the 4th of July"

"The 4th of July?" Eric asked, and all four sisters expressions became fearful.

"When I was six?" Ariel asked her sisters with a gulp

Her sisters all nodded solemnly "Ten years ago" Andrina confirmed

They all shuddered and Eric looked even more concerned.

"I agree to the pact" Ariel nodded without hesitation, they all shook hands and then her older sisters sashayed off to dance with their dates again.

"What happened on the 4th of July?" Eric questioned again

Ariel went slightly rigid, "Let's just say it involved some pretty nasty business with some barnacles"

Eric's eyebrows raised. He didn't think he wanted to hear the 4th of July story...

* * *

The night was very lively. Everybody was enjoying themselves and not one person had avoided dancing. It was getting darker now, the twilight sky was spreading summery purples. The professional photographer had lined up beside the stage and had been taking stereotypical couple photographs for everyone. Tiana was hugely impressed with how things had panned out that evening. The venue was perfect, the food was immaculate, photographs were brilliant and everyone was having the best time! She couldn't have done it better if she tried. It was nearing 9:30pm and Prom King and Queen would be announced soon. The ballot boxes had been placed on stage and students had been floating on and off stage all evening placing their votes.

Tiana was rushed off her feet, asking and checking that everybody had voted.

"You've asked me at least three times" Naveen chuckled, "You seriously need to calm down!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying" she said frantically "I'm just so worried"

"Is there anything you don't worry about?" he asked, pulling her out for a dance to 'Cruel to be Kind'

"I don't worry about sleep" she admitted and Naveen laughed again,

"So who's counting the votes?" he asked

"Crab and Jafar" she nodded "We figured students shouldn't do it"

"Makes perfect sense" Naveen said "Now please, calm down... let's dance!"

...

Mr Walt shortly took to the stage, "Prom Queen and King will be announced within the next few minutes"

A few people rushed off to touch up their makeup and head to the bathroom before results were announced.

"Oh, Flynn!" Rapunzel cooed "Prom King and Queen, who do you think will win?"

Flynn grimaced "It'll be someone like Aurora probably, it's all pretty boring"

"But it is cute, whoever wins will deserve it no doubt" Rapunzel reasoned

"Yeah, I guess" Flynn shrugged flippantly, twirling her around twice and then pulled her back in.

"Students and esteemed guests, it's the moment you've all been waiting for" he declared, taking centre stage. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on him. Everyone gathered around the stage, crowding their principal with anticipated gleams in their eyes.

"Now, I know you're all enjoying yourselves but it gives me great pleasure to now announce who you have all voted for as your Prom King and Queen"

Everyone clapped and waited for Walt as he pulled two envelopes from inside of his jacket.

Everything hanged in the moment, their entire school life waiting to see who would be crowned today, and yet no one knew what to expect. They had all placed their votes but could not even guess who was about to be announced.

Walt opened the first envelope and a sincere smile grew across his face. "Excellent, excellent" he said quietly. The whole room practically shook with impatience.

"And your Prom Queen is..."

Everyone gazed up, no one could contain it. Their hearts sped up and-

" _Cinderella Ash!"_

The entire crowd erupted into applause and cheering. Having Cinderella, possibly the kindest and most deserving girl in the year, crowned as queen was enough to make anyone happy. Apart from Anastasia and Drizella of course whom were scowling.

Cinderella turned bright pink but her smile was unfaltering. She headed up the stage in her watercolour like dress floating behind. Mr Walt gracefully placed the plastic gold tiara atop of her ash blonde curls and she again, smiled warmly.

"Beautiful!" Aurora whooped and the audience exploded again.

"Please, sit down Miss Ash" Walt said and Cindy took a seat on one of the plastic thrones with a flushed smile.

"Now for Prom King!" the principal continued "Joining Miss Ash onstage as Prom King is- "

Mr Walt paused. His eyes widened a bit and a smirk grew as he seemed to reread the card a few times.

Another lot of anticipating flooded the room, the students were unexpecting all over again. Hearts were racing.

" _Flynn_ _Rider_ "

There was a huge gasp and then, after a small pause, an even bigger round of applause.

"Flynn?" Esmeralda repeated, " _Flynn?"_

Flynn had turned tomato red. His arms were loose by his sides, he was unmoving. His expression was gaunt, his mouth wide open. The only thing moving were his nervous eyes that darted to and from the stage.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel shook at his arm "It's you! You're prom king!"

Flynn couldn't even talk. He stood, cemented to the ground. Was this a joke? It had to be. He barely scraped attendance enough to pass the year, let alone win prom king!

"Flynn you big idiot!" Esmeralda laughed "Get up there!"

"I- can't" he managed to stutter

"Come on!" Rapunzel giggled pulling at his hand and hauling him on stage. He just stood, awkwardly and for once in his life... he had nothing to say.

"Flynn" Walt clapped "What a surprise!" there were a few chuckles from student and staff "But nevertheless, you have won- quite miraculously!"

Flynn chuckled too, but dryly, as though he was about to throw up. "I- I thank... you" he tried. Mr Walt neatly placed the plastic gold crown on Flynn's head and then Flynn fell into the thrown beside Cinderella. While she was smiling, flattered and glowing, Flynn was very nervously gripping the edge of his seat.

"Is there anything either of you would like to say?" Walt turned to face the winning students. Cinderella's dress was twinkling, but it was her smile that was drawing most attention.

"Yes, please!" she said softly, and Walt handed her the microphone,

"Thank you, Mr Walt" she started, "I- I never truly thought I'd be up here as Prom Queen! And... this dress- my dress! - it's so beautiful. I can't thank you enough it... it truly means the world to me" she bit back a tear and watched on. Everyone was smiling up at her, beaming, impressed. From poor and obscure to pure princess material everyone felt huge amounts of pride for her.

"When my mother died" Cinderella drew a deep breath "She taught me to be kind and have courage. There are moments I sometimes forget that, but here looking at everybody... I see that is the greatest advice I could ever have received. There is not one person in this room today that I do not see kindness or courageousness in"

Everyone clapped at the cheesy and yet sweet speech, happy that it had been Cinderella to have been voted. The air of dreaminess created by her was suddenly lost however when the microphone was passed to Flynn who just stared. A subtle static was heard as Flynn's mouth opened and closed again, lost for words.

"I... err..." Flynn attempted

Pocahontas winced, of all the witty remarks... all the excuses, the backchatting... he chose _now_ to be speechless.

"Come on, Flynn" Aladdin pleaded to himself quietly

Rapunzel looked up at Flynn with her huge jade green eyes and dainty eyelashes batting. Flynn couldn't stop staring at his feet. He wanted nothing more to be off the stage and in Rapunzel's arms... he caught her eye suddenly and she grinned encouragingly. She was, albeit, nervous for him but she had faith in him... he'd been voted after all.

He saw the glint in her eye, he saw the belief she had in him and his heart slowed... he could do this.

"I know I'm not the model student" he started slowly and a few people chuckled, including Walt "but... but being up here in front of you all- I mean we've had a great time, haven't we?"

There were a few cheers of agreement

"I'll be sad to leave this place- school I mean- but it's been worth it... so thanks for this"

Everyone cheered again at the feeble speech. Sure, it had been awkward and even though Flynn wasn't the most articulate, they all knew exactly what he meant.

"Thank you both" Walt said with an earnest smile "Now please, take to the floor everyone and enjoy the rest of your evening!"

Flynn jumped up and rushed off the stage, quick as he could. He fell back into Rapunzel with a sigh.

"You did great!" she gushed,

"Yeah not bad, man!" Phoebus ruffled his hair,

"Proud of you, kid" Esmeralda cooed

"Don't call me kid" Flynn retorted "But thanks" and he pulled Esmeralda in for a friendly hug.

Rapunzel and Flynn then made for the dance floor again to release all the energy he had just built up from anxiousness. His plastic crown wiggled on his head but he rather liked it... but he fell into a slower dance suddenly when he spotted a figure through the huge window. At the front of the castle, in the gravelled car park, past the bridge Flynn could make out the huge, bulked figure of a Stabbington Brother. Outlined in the headlights of the car, he gulped as the one figure became two.

They were here.

And Flynn had nothing to give them.

* * *

Belle and Adam arrived on the ward and Belle rushed straight into the room with her father. Adam waited awkwardly in the corridor and after 30 minutes, he fell to the floor impatient and bored. He hated it. He didn't like the way that their fancy clothes looked so eerily against the harsh and grey hospital. It felt unnatural and dreary.

Belle finally stepped into the dimly lit, narrow corridor in her yellow dress and fell to the floor opposite him.

"How is he?" Adam asked. The two were sat, knees up, smart clothes crumpled, tiredly staring at one another.

"It was a minor stroke. He's sleeping now and the nurse said he managed to dial 911 on time"

"So he's going to be alright?"

"He's going to be just fine... hopefully"

The two stood and made their way for the small coffee window. It was late now, nearly 11 and as they sipped the watery, hospital coffee Belle sighed a sigh of relief that her father would be healthy again soon.

"So shall we go back to prom?" Adam suggested, chucking his empty paper coffee cup at a nearby bin, and missing.

Belle looked gobsmacked, "Prom?" she repeated, "My father just had a stroke, Adam!"

"A minor stroke" he corrected her

"He's all alone, I can't just leave him!" she cried

"But he's sleeping, surely we can just enjoy the night while it lasts" he suggested,

"My nights over, Adam! I need to stay with him, how are you being so selfish?"

"I just want to finish the evening with you, Belle, to be with you"

"Well it's a pretty silly request at a time like this!"

"He's sleeping, you'll only be gone an hour! Who cares?"

"You're selfish!" she repeated, "God! It's like you've barely changed since I met you"

"Oh really?" he challenged "A bookish swot? Picked on by jerks like Gaston? Oh, no wait that was you!"

Belle had tears pricking her eyes, the weight of her father's illness was too heavy and Adam's words were hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"You horrible, selfish _beast_!" she cried "I don't want to see you, get out!"

Adam stared at her with pain in his royal blue eyes, the two stood, unhappy and hurt by the other for several minutes, tense and waiting... until Adam turned and strode away.

"You can walk home" he called behind him, his voice was trembling, his fists were clenched. It wasn't until he disappeared around the corner, when Belle began to shake and weep.

* * *

When Mother Gothel heard the door slam, she headed straight for her daughter's room only to find it empty. She screamed from the window, too late to run after her, but early enough to watch her jump into the fancy car. Whoever's car it was, she had caught the registration plate quick enough to write it down. She was no fool; she would find her. She had left her client and then ran straight into Rapunzel's dark room, scouring and rifling through everything but most of her belongings were gone. Barely any clothes, barely any shoes and no school things. There were no clues excluding one small thing. A small notebook, decorated with purple cartoon suns. She hadn't remembered buying it for her daughter, but was quick to flip through it... and she found exactly what she was looking for. A pretty drawing in gold ink, 'Flynn Rider + Rapunzel Solis 3'.

Gothel glowered at the doodle, she _knew_ that there was a boy involved and whoever he was... she was going to kill him.

Gothel then spent the remainder of the evening clearing out the entirety of the apartment. She boxed up her clothes, their toiletries, rugs and clocks, she packed up valuables and her makeup products. They were moving away, she had decided. This was the end of all the nonsense with Flynn, with Disney, with High School. She could be home-schooled again, she'd have to be, that was the only way to make sure Rapunzel never left her room ever again. She jumped into her car, the backseat full of boxes and clothes, she stepped on the engine for Disney Castle. If Rapunzel thought she was going to have an enjoyable prom with some horrible boy she was wrong. She slammed the door shut and stood outside the castle, peering through the windows. She could make out the students and the golden lights and she wondered how to go about this.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill that Flynn Rider!" A stocky and ginger man brawled nearby, a near identical man beside him

Rapunzel's ears pricked up. Rider? Gothel wondered... it couldn't be the same... could it?

"We go in there; we get that money and- "

"Gentlemen?" Gothel flattered, edging towards them. A conniving plan was forming in her head, "I can offer you something much more worth your while"

Ron scoffed, "Yeah?"

"Well if money's all you desire then here I've got tons of... be on your way! But that wasn't even the best part" she chuckled and they stared at her as she waved her purse around in the air before them.

"What's the best part?" Ron asked

Gothel smirked, "It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider" she sung maliciously.

* * *

Gothel agreed to giving the men $300 each if they complied to her plan, way more than what Flynn owed them. Following as she told them, Jon headed for the castle window and knocked twice. Flynn didn't even have to hesitate he watched as Jon smirked and he knew what he had to do.

"Is everything OK?" Rapunzel asked, seeing Flynn's slow and scared expression

"Everything is... just find" he nodded, "I'll be right back". Rapunzel watched, worried, as he left the room and bit her lip.

"Where's he going?" Phoebus approached Rapunzel

"I- I don't know..." she admitted with a shrug

Phoebus peered out of the window and saw the figures of Ron and Jon. He had no real clue who they were or what they were doing but he had a pretty good idea.

A year and a half ago Flynn had disclosed to Phoebus the problems of his past. Ron and Jon had picked him up one day at 13, troubled and poor they introduced him to a whirlwind of crime. They had him keep watch, pick locks, jump into cars, distract victims and break windows. He had wanted to stop just a few months in but any time he tried, they would threaten and blackmail him. Once the two men were finally caught, Flynn stopped. He was like their toy, their rag for dirty work, but Flynn owed them money. This was the part Phoebus didn't know about... It was a weekend and Flynn's mother had gone off to Canada but had forgotten to leave him money. When the landlord came, and demanded some rent... he had nowhere else to turn. Which left him in the pickle now of owing them $250.

Flynn headed out and saw Ron and Jon, casually stood against the small castle bridge.

"Hey guys!" Flynn said casually "Great to see you again! Listen so I have the money, believe it or not, and I can bring it to you tomorrow- "

"Running out on us again, Rider?" Jon drawled

Flynn blinked, confused. Wasn't it the money they wanted?

"We heard you're living nicer now... graduating, good friends... a _nice girl_ "

Flynn gulped "Yes... yes, well... ahem... nice girl"

Ron cackled at the fear in Flynn's voice "Now listen, here's the new deal. You turn yourself in for all those broken windows and picked locks and we'll leave you alone, debt and all"

Phoebus lingered by the porch, unseen and listening intently. There was no way he would let his best friend end up behind bars, he was a good guy. He didn't deserve this.

"How about we double the pay instead and- "Flynn attempted

"Save it, Rider" Ron shook his head,

Phoebus was about to take a step forward, to stop this before it became violent but-

"Phoebus, what's going on?" Rapunzel was holding onto his arm, scared and quiet.

"Rapunzel!" he hissed "what are you doing?"

"What's going on?" Jasmine strutted over, hands on hips

"Go back inside" Phoebus said to the girls

"Who are they?" Jasmine looked over,

"Flynn's having some trouble" Phoebus said flippantly

"Flynn?" Jasmine asked "Is it Gothel?"

Rapunzel gasped

"Who?" Phoebus questioned, but he had no answer because the three were interrupted by a wailing siren and whirring red and blue lights.

"Shit" Phoebus breathed, and he rushed towards Flynn

"Phoebus!" Flynn cried "What are you doing?"

"You can't go away, Flynn, you just can't!" Phoebus said

"Shut up, Phoebus!" Flynn snapped "It's going to be fine!"

Two cops headed out of their cars and strode towards them. One was smaller and female, the other big and booming, "Is everything alright? A woman made a call to tell us there were some 'Wanted' people up here"

"A woman?" Flynn asked "Who?"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Gothel appeared from behind a car "Arrest them!"

"Mother!" Rapunzel ran forward with Jasmine, "No! What are you doing here!"

"Rapunzel thank God you're safe" Gothel pretended "Come along, my flower!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Rapunzel defied

"What on Earth is going on here?" the female officer snapped, "This is a waste of officer's time"

"Please Officer, arrest those two men" Phoebus stepped in "they've been up to old antics!"

The cops looked at the Stabbington brothers and then smirked,

"Rn and Jon Stabbington is it?" she cooed "Ah, we've been looking for you two!"

"Robbed that old nursery downtown, didn't you?" the other asked

"We didn't do nothing!" Ron argued, but the officers were already handcuffing them

"Get these off me!" Jon shouted

"We've been set up by the old lady!" Ron said

"Aren't you going to arrest this one, too?" Gothel said, shoving Flynn towards the cops, his Prom King crown wobbled slightly and nearly fell off.

"On what chargers?" Phoebus cried

"Yes, on what charges ma'am?"

"Kidnapping my daughter!"

"He didn't kidnap her, she ran away!" Jasmine intervened

"It's true!" Rapunzel confirmed, "She's... abusive... I can't live there!"

"There's a lot to this I think, Hopps" the male officer turned to his colleague "We better take them to the station"

"The station?" Jasmine scoffed "I have my rights and my lawyers- "

"That won't be necessary" Officer Hopps said, "We just need the whole story, there's no trouble here... yet"

"And you better not slip away, if what she says is true you're under serious charges" the male officer handcuffed Gothel and then put away the three criminals in his car.

"You four, with me" Hopps said, and the teenagers sighed before piling into the police car.

"This is going to be fun" Jasmine muttered

"My dad is going to kill me" Phoebus sighed

"I think... I just had my mother arrested" Rapunzel puzzled, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

Hercules refrained from any more champagne or punch and stuff to lemonade, seeing as he was driving. He and Meg had had a wonderful evening full of dancing and giggling and when Prom Queen and King were announced they were both proud of their classmates. Even Meg was happy for them. She had seriously grown fond of her classmates, she felt she had made up for lost time with Esmeralda and Pocahontas and she felt beautiful all night. In fact, everybody looked beautiful and Meg had a brilliant night. It neared midnight and prom was coming to an end. Cinderella had rushed home, afraid of her Stepmother finding her gone. As for the chaperones, the teachers wondered aimlessly around all evening. Anita, Jane and Crab were talking non-stop along with Clopin who would occasionally dance with Esmeralda and Naveen. Meanwhile, the moodier teachers just slumped against the walls waiting to get home.

"Come on then, let's get you home" Hercules said as he and Meg headed out for the parking lot. It was relatively empty now as most people had headed home and others were still indoors.

"I can't believe there isn't an after party, that would have been fun" Hercules said

"No way" Meg disagreed "I'm exhausted, I need my bed"

Hercules clicked his keys and the car lit up. He jogged over and opened the passenger door her, but before she could even step into the seat the two were interrupted.

"Meg, Meg my little nut Meg!" a deep voice called and Hades strolled over, hands in his pockets and hair falling in his face.

Meg's stomach lurched with concern, with fear. For months, he hadn't bothered her, for months he had left Hercules' grades alone and now... the end of Prom? So close to graduation? This couldn't be happening.

"Can we help you, Sir?" Hercules asked, none the wiser

"You know what?" Hades grinned "I think you can"

"Sure, what's up?" Hercules asked

"Couldn't this wait until Monday morning?" Meg tried, "I mean it's very late, Mr Gray, we ought to be going"

"No, no, it can't" he said, wagging his finger "You see... I have a ... scenario for you"

The teenagers blinked.

"If... theoretically... a girl sleeps with, has sex with, a man whom isn't her boyfriend that's classed as...?" he looked at them for an answer

"Well-err- cheating" Hercules replied, confused

"Ah cheating, cheating, yes I see" Hades nodded with a smirk "And what if, again theoretically, that were... Meg?"

"Meg?" Hercules asked "I-I'm confused"

"Yes so am I" Meg said quickly "Let's go, Hercules. Maybe Mr Gray has had a few too many drinks"

But Hercules wasn't budging.

"Hercules, come on?" Meg pulled at his arm but he barely even twitched

"It seems you'd like an explanation, right?" Hades closed in on Hercules "Well it's all pretty simple, kid, she's been screwing with you"

Hercules glanced at Meg with puppy dog eyes,

"No!" Meg argued "I haven't- I haven't! Hades, you know I haven't!"

"How?" Hercules asked his ex-history teacher

"When you started dating, you little Meg here was still sleeping with me"

"Once!" Meg defied

"It's still cheating, Meg" Hades tutted

"No it isn't like that!" Meg cried, "He- No!"

Hercules wasn't crying, but Meg was sure he was close. He turned on his heel and headed for his seat in the car. Hades stood, smirking and Meg had about ten seconds before Hercules drove away to explain herself.

"Hercules it's not like that, he blackmailed me! He blackmailed me!" she cried "He was failing you!"

Hercules slammed the door shut.

"Hercules!" she yelled, knocking at the windows of the car uselessly "Hercules _please!_ He was failing you- he made me!"

The car revved and swerved off and to avoid being ran over, Hades grabbed at Meg's waist to pull her away from the fast car.

"Get off me!" she shrieked and as the final people filed out of huge castle, Hades quickly let go and Meg fell to the floor in a velvet coil. Her hands covered her face and she sobbed, her back heaving.

"I tried to warn you, Meg" he tutted spitefully

"Go away" she sobbed, "Just go away!"

"You know, with Wonder Boy hone, we could pick up where we left off" he slurred, still standing proud.

"Is everything OK, Meg?" Jane Porter had noticed the crying student and headed over. Her keys were in her hand and she was looking from Meg to Hades, concerned.

"Her boyfriend and her had an argument" Hades whispered to his co-worker, who nodded understandingly

"Come on Meg, I'll give you a lift home" Hades said, taking Meg's arm and hauling her off the ground, but Meg didn't budge and instead of words she let out a sharp scream.

"OK, OK," Jane Porter said "Mr Gray I think you should go, Meg, dear come on we'll get you a coffee and take you home"

Meg slowly stood up and cautiously followed Miss Porter, barging past Hades who looked annoyed at Miss Porter's convenient rescue.

Miss Porter allowed Meg into the passenger seat of her little yellow car and then sat beside her.

"Is everything OK, Meg?" she asked, pulling out of the parking lot "I've known you since you were fifteen, you're tough as nails!"

Meg chuckled and wiped her eyes, "I'm not so sure about that anymore, Miss" she sighed

"Let's head to the drive thru" Jane smiled "I don't know about you but I've worked up an appetite"

Meg nodded. She could _really_ do with a cheeseburger.

* * *

John Rolfe dropped Pocahontas and Esmeralda back to Pocahontas' that night, Pocahontas pecked his cheek thank you and said goodbye before the two girls fell through the door with sore feet and heavy eyes.

They headed straight to Pocahontas' room where they kicked off their heels, wiped their makeup off and changed into pyjamas. They then fell next to each other in bed and sighed. It hadn't been too bad of a night.

"You're right you know" Esmeralda said after a few moments of silence, lying there

"About what?" Pocahontas asked

"I do love Phoebus"

Pocahontas smiled "I know... you're right too"

"About what?"

Pocahontas sighed. "I don't love John Rolfe"

"I know" Esmeralda said, and they fell asleep with a waltz song stuck in their head and love in their hearts.

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys! I know it seems all doom and gloom! Ah! But there's some lovely bits in there! Tell me you're favourite parts! Hope you enjoyed! God I'm so PROUD of getting this done!**_


	36. Mine, Mine, Mine

**Hey guys! Fear not I'm not abandoning this story I just have my A Level Exams coming up and I've been revising so I'm quite busy at the moment! Thank you for sticking around, glad you all enjoyed the prom chapter and thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **On another note. I watched Pocahontas 2 and I know I've said I hate it and please don't hate me... I LIKED IT. It made me cry and it was so good, I still prefer John Smith but I don't totally resent Rolfe now :(**

* * *

The police station was brightly lit and rather clinical. Not a single chair creaked, not a single light flickered. The sounds of pens were smooth, the floor was squeaky and yet it was incredibly uncomfortable. In their fancy outfits it felt like something from a badly directed episode of Pretty Little Liars. Jasmine was careful to keep her expensive teal fabric off of the mushroom coloured floor.

"This is _ridiculous_ " Phoebus hissed. His arms were folded over his chest and his expression was tight "I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have got involved"

"Stop complaining" Jasmine shrugged "Do you realise the reputation this will give my father if it gets out?"

" _Your_ father!" Phoebus snapped "What about my father!"

"OK both of you two calm down" Flynn said, putting his arms between them "I realise this isn't ideal but there's no use arguing"

"We've been sat here for nearly an hour now" Rapunzel rocked herself back and forth slightly "When do you think they'll see to us?"

"They're talking to the Stabbington Brothers, we won't be long now" he tried to assure her, but she continued to jiggle around nervously

The Officers, Hopps and Wilde had turned out to be pretty assuring even if Wilde was somewhat cocky, they had tended to them, bringing watery machine coffee and powdery hot chocolate.

"And as if they thought I was drinking that coffee" Jasmine continued to huff "It tasted like cardboard and spit- "

"Will you be quiet?" Phoebus cried and Jasmine's defiant mouth opened to argue back, when Hopps strode in, a bounce in her step.

"Everything OK?" she asked chirpily

"Fine, fine" Flynn said quickly as Phoebus and Jasmine lost their angry gazes "We were just wondering how long-"

"Not to worry" she smiled "In fact, I'd like to see you er-" she flipped her clipboard over and read aloud "Jasmine, yes?"

"That's me" Jasmine stood up proudly,

"Great, if you'll come with me" she smiled "And... Fo-bee?"

Flynn sniggered loudly

"Phoebus" Phoebus corrected, standing too

"Sorry, Phoebus, if you'll go with Wilde we need to ask you two a few questions"

Jasmine and Phoebus headed with each officer in the same direction. They were taken into separate offices, grey and navy, clinical and cold and yet stuffy at the same time. They were asked to recount the evening and to detail all they knew, about Gothel and the Stabbington's. Jasmine retailed how Rapunzel left home for fear of Gothel, Phoebus opened up about what he knew about the Stabbington's and how they had blackmailed Flynn before. Hopps and Wilde took notes and allowed the teens to be seated again.

"What did they say?" Flynn cried "You didn't tell them I ever did anything wrong- did you say that Gothel was mistreating her!"

"Relax, dude!" Phoebus said "I think they're on our side, you know"

"You do?" Flynn's eyes widened

"Totally" Jasmine nodded "Besides, we've done nothing wrong... now if you'll excuse me I better go and call my father"

"That won't be necessary" Wilde overheard, "We've contacted him already, and yours, Mr Victor"

"Was he mad?" Phoebus winced

"On the contrary, he said something about what an honour it was to have a son so loyal and willing to help his friends"

Phoebus blinked, shocked, "He- he did?"

"He's on his way to get you now" Wilde nodded, "Now Miss Solis, we have a few questions for you and then we'll make an arrangement"

"An arrangement?" Jasmine asked, defensive of her little friend "For what?"

"It's difficult to say" Wilde sighed "That is, if the allegations against Gothel are true Rapunzel can't live alone and our records show you have no other living relatives, we'll have to see what's best"

Rapunzel stood up and followed Wilde, Flynn shifted awkwardly. He was the only one left, the Stabbington brothers were somewhere snitching him up and he had messed prom up for two of the most important people in his life. His legs shook with the adrenaline of anxiety. He couldn't wait to get this over and done with, but he was dreading it too.

"Phoebus" Phoebus' father strolled around the corner, a pair of car keys firm in his hands and his chest pushed out "Come on, son"

Phoebus jumped from his seat, patting Flynn on the shoulder and saying goodbye,

"Stay safe, Eugene" Phoebus' dad gave a solid look at his sons friend "Let us know if you need anything" and the two left.

"Eu-Eugene?" Jasmine looked over

"It's a family name" Flynn shrugged embarrassed, "Anyway, now's not the time"

Jasmine stifled a laugh, but stopped as Rapunzel meekly returned looking quite nervous but relieved as she fell back into her seat.

"Miss Ragbah, your father is nearly here. I'd like a word with him and with you"

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked

"Please, we can's discuss much more until your guardian is here"

"Mr Fitzherbert" Hopps joined them, "Come on," she beckoned him "You've been waiting a while, I know"

Flynn stood up, followed Hopps without a glance at anybody else and disappeared around the corner with Judy Hopps.

"I hope he's OK" Rapunzel said sadly

"He'll be fine" Wilde waved his hand "he's not in any trouble- unlike those Stabbington's"

"What is going _on_ " Jasmine's very worried, flouncing father rushed in "Oh, my Jasmine!"

"Father it's OK" she smiled "Calm down!"

Sultan Ragbah hurried in towards Jasmine, embracing her and then catching sight of Rapunzel, he embraced her too "You girls! Oh do tell me you're not in trouble"

"They're not" Wilde said, attempting to calm the man "But Sir, a moment of your time please"

"Of course" he nodded frantically "Any time- any money... anything"

"Money won't be necessary, this way please, Sir"

Sultan bounced off with Wilde, leaving Jasmine and Rapunzel confused... worried. What on earth did they need to talk to her father about? He wasn't involved, not really... unless they were briefing him on the situation...

"Rapunzel Solis"

Rapunzel's head was lolled on the back of the plastic chair, her neck ached and her breathing uneven...

"Miss Solis"

"Rapunzel!"

She jerked awake, picking her head up to stare at the two officers she had been seeing on and off all night,

"Wha- sorry" she said, "I guess I'm just a bit... sleepy"

"It's understandable" Hopps smiled "We won't be long now, not really"

"Where's Jasmine?" Rapunzel propped up herself up in the chair, glancing around quickly

"She and her father are in my office" Wilde informed "But I'm afraid your allegations against Gothel are very serious... and well... she's admitted to them"

"Most of them" Hopps corrected "But because she's pleaded guilty it puts you in a difficult situation"

"What situation is that?" she bit at her thumb nail,

"She's in no position of care for sure. She's looking at a fine at best... possibly some time in jail"

Rapunzel gasped, "Wait- what!"

"Miss Solis, it really is for the best. The difficulty here is you lack any other relative of any kind"

"Or family friend for that matter, did your mother not having _any_ close friends?" Wilde raised an eyebrow

"It was always just me and her" Rapunzel shrugged

"Very isolated" Hopps whispered to her colleague, thinking Rapunzel couldn't hear her

"Our best option should be to give you to the state" Hopps continued, and a few tears welled in Raunzel's eyes

"But we're not going to do that" Wilde said quickly "You're nearly of age, you're new to town and to public school. We've discussed with child services and with Mr Sultan Ragbah, it seems that the best thing for you now is to live with Jasmine and her father"

"That is, until you attend college"

"They're respectable people with money and space, you'll receive money from the state for your child maintenance"

"They- they want me to stay?" Rapunzel pinked. It was unbelievable... one moment she watched her mother's head pushed into a police car... the next she was off to live with her best friend in a land of what could be love, sunshine, daisies! Was this right? After all, her mother had raised her... birthed her... fed her every day and tried to keep her safe...

Did she keep her safe? She was locked, punished, isolated. Never complimented, never asked her opinion, never allowed out or to know about anything ever sinister. What was an abortion? What was euthanasia? What was the affects of alcohol? Sex? Did she know anything real about the world? Anything that would be relevant in life? Sad but true... her life was too sheltered... to full of punishment.

"Is that alright with you, Miss Solis?" Hopps caught her wandering eye

"That- that's fine" she nodded "That's fine" she repeated it again and again, nodding and coming to terms.

"I can't believe this is happening" she said, concerned

"I can't believe this is happening" she repeated more happily

"I- I can't _believe_ this is happening!" she giggled

"I can't believe this is happening" she sighed, falling back into her seat... sad..

"Right" Wilde said with a furrowed brow "Now please, come this way"

Sultan Ragbah signed the papers. He was under no obligation to do so, Rapunzel was not his responsibility after all but growing up with his adopted cousin and with Jasmine's fluttering eyelids he agreed and knew to help the young girl.

They took her home as Gothel sat, a restraining order on her daughter and a sentencing for under a year in prison for child abuse. It all happened to quickly and they returned to Jasmine's, exhausted. Jasmine slipped off her turquoise two-piece into her a pair of silky lilac pyjamas. Rapunzel too changed into her old nightgown and Sultan poured them both some hot chocolate and brought it to them where they perched outside at the glass table, underneath the huge white pillars watching the little, posh road sit still.

"Are you two alright? It has been a long night for sure" he said sweetly, placing the tray down in front of them

"We won't be long father" she kissed his cheek "Thank you for everything"

"Not at all, I know how it can be" he smiled

"I couldn't thank you enough, Sir" Rapunzel said too, "This means so much to me"

"Nonsense, happy to help" he beamed "But I must go to bed, other than that I hope you girls enjoyed your prom night"

They nodded, and stayed longer at the little table.

"Rapunzel, things will be OK you know" she said, sipping her drink "I know it'll be tricky"

"I'm grateful Jasmine, I truly am" she smiled "I just need to adjust"

"You can have the spare room opposite mine" Jasmine smiled "I'll have the maid make the bed up... until then you can jump in with me"

Rapunzel smiled and looked upward at the moon and while she was sad... confused... uneasy and not quite ready to know what was going to happen tomorrow...

She was free.

* * *

Esmeralda woke up groggily, she blinked a bit before sitting up and looking around Pocahontas' room. The walls were gradient orange into dusty pink. The two had painted it a few years ago, but it always meant she thought her vision had blurred for a moment or two after waking up. Pocahontas was downstairs, at least she assumed so, and she reached for her phone. 8am! 8am! ON A WEEKEND Esmeralda groaned loudly, how dare she wake up so early. Pocahontas slouched through the door in a towel,

"You're up!" she said surprised, "Did I wake you?"

"No, my stupid body alarm did... can we put the TV on?"

"Sure" Pocahontas wrapped another towel around her head and threw the remote control in Esmeralda's direction,

"What the hell are you doing up anyway?" Esmeralda yawned

"Who's up? I barely even went to sleep" she shrugged "Phoebus text me... something about the police, Flynn and Rapunzel"

"Are you joking?" Esmeralda gasped, turning the volume up on Friends, "Where are they? Are they OK?"

"They're home now, it's all confusing. We'll phone them later he's probably asleep now"

" _I_ should be asleep now" Esmeralda huffed "I can't believe they spent prom night in a police station... what a night"

"Tell me about it" Pocahontas fell into her armchair, rubbing some moisturiser on her legs with tired eyes "And what's worse... I'm starving"

"Oh!" Esmeralda grabbed at her stomach "Me too! Will you get me some food?"

"When I've dried off" Pocahontas nodded

"That could be ages" Esmeralda sighed "Look, I'll go make it. Jam on toast good?"

"Butter" Pocahontas said "Grandmother Willow should be up, see if she'll make the tea"

"Tea?" Esmeralda scoffed "Black coffee thank you very much"

"Tea-coffee same thing"

Pocahontas pulled on a baggy, tunic dress is dark orange before running her hands through her hair and blowing it with the hairdryer to stop it seeping down her back. She put her head up into the air to sniff at the toast, but couldn't smell any yet. Esmeralda was probably just chatting away to Grandmother Willow... God she was so hungry.

"POCAHONTAS!" Esmeralda burst in, and Pocahontas immediately turned off her dryer and stood wide eyed waiting for whatever was going on to be explained

Esmeralda was giddy, grinning and her hands were flailing everywhere "Pocahontas! Come down stairs right now, you've got to come on!"

"What?" she cried "Why? What's going on?"

"Oh!" Esmeralda squealed, she sounded scarily like Charlotte and Pocahontas winced.

"Es, explain!"

"I _can't!"_ she half yelled and she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her down the stairs.

Pocahontas' damp hair swung behind her and her baggy dress felt nice against her skin but she wanted to at least properly dry her ankles before being hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

"Es, please this is- OW! My wrist!"

Esmeralda reached the bottom of the stairs, panting a little and with excited, glimmering green eyes. She swiftly, slowly, pointed out the window behind her.

"What?" Pocahontas shook her head

Esmeralda sighed deeply and her exaggerated smile dropped "Just look at out the window, would you!"

Pocahontas rolled her eyes and swished the blind away and saw several huge trucks, deep purple, and a few cars. One particular car in plum with that same fat man poking his greedy head out.

"You called me down to see them?" she grimaced "Es- they're about to destroy my fathers land I don't think now's the time to be checking out builders"

"No! You don't understand!" Esmeralda proceeded, but there was a deafening and concise knock on the door that echoed through the kitchen. Pocahontas' father emerged from his study with a drooping face and sad eyes.

"Girls" he said slowly, "it's best I answer I think"

Pocahontas nodded and she and Esmeralda stood still and quiet as her father opened the door.

"Excellent, you're away- may we come in?" Ratcliffe boomed, barging through the threshold. Pocahontas' father looked absolutely downtrodden, he brushed himself aside as the man strode in and a few of his men followed, swept away with blueprints, pens and helmets.

"Will you show us how to reach the garden?" A Scottish man asked Pocahontas' father, who nodded and lead the men through the kitchen, lounge and then out the back doors.

"This is so hard to watch" Pocahontas shook her head,

"But- " Esmeralda started

"I think we should go to Duke's for breakfast, I can't be here"

Pocahontas ignored Esmeralda's attempts to speak, she didn't feel like anything could really cheer her up right now. She turned towards the kitchen but her almond eyes widened and she saw a flop of blonde hair and a sharp jawline appear in the doorway.

"John?" she cried in disbelief, "John!"

John Smith turned and immediately grabbed at her, his bulked arms wrapped around her into a long awaited embrace.

"What are you doing here!" she practically shrieked "How did you get here?"

Esmeralda chuckled to herself and slipped back upstairs for a quick shower, leaving them to it.

"I saw your prom photo and it made me miss you so much, I _had_ to see you!" he explained in a fast paced voice "But it looks like Ratcliffe beat me to it..." he trailed off, frowning at the men through the back windows who were traipsing down the garden and marking the grass with chalk.

Pocahontas pulled away, still smiling, "I'm so happy you're here! You can help!"

"Wait, what?"

"You can talk to them! You can talk to my father!"

"Pocahontas, it isn't that easy..."

"But-"

"I spoke to my men before they won't listen"

Pocahontas sighed, but wasn't quite defeated "Then what do you propose we do?"

"Where's the copy of your contract?" he asked "I'll have a look... I can't promise anything"

Pocahontas hastened into her fathers study and rummaged through her fathers desk drawers until she found it, the spiral bound contract in small print.

"Here!" she practically yelled "Look!" she flipped through and pointed to her fathers signature

Grandmother Willow plopped down the stairs as the couple flipped through, staring at the fine print and attempting to find something-anything.

"John Smith!" Grandmother Willow croaked "What are you doing here, young man?"

John Smith shook the older ladies hand "I'm here to help, or at least try"

"No point stifling through that" she sighed "My old house is down the gutter now"

"It isn't down the gutter, just the land" John Smith tried "I'm going to try and fix this"

"No use" the old lady shook her head and poured herself some herbal tea "No use, that land is gone no matter how much your grandfather and I payed for it"

"Wait..." Pocahontas paused "You and grandfather brought this house?"

"Of course! Your father was only seventeen! Your grandfather and I put a huge deposit on all of this"

"So the house isn't in father's name?" she cried, her eyes widened "You're joking!"

Grandmother Willow pondered this for a moment "Well... I suppose not"

"What?" John Smith said, a grin spread across his face

"When my dear husband died I suppose it went to me, he didn't leave a will he said we'd know what to do with his belongings"

"This signature means nothing" John Smith declared "Sure, Powhatan's name is on the insurance, but the house isn't his! It's yours, Grandmother Willow!"

"Are you sure?" she asked a hint of a smile "You must be right!"

"I was right! There _was_ a way to fix this" Pocahontas became hopeful and she clutched at John's hand

"What's going on?" Esmeralda rushed in "I'm hearing positive vibes"

"You heard right my little psychic one!" Grandmother Willow cooed "We've fixed this!"

Pocahontas ran through the house and into the garden, John Smith on her tail

"Stop!" she screamed and the mob of men and Ratcliffe all looked up

"Pocahontas!" her father said "Go back inside!"

"No father! We've fixed it! They can't carry on!"

"And why not?" Ratcliffe boomed, practically pushing Powhatan out of the way "What are you on about, girl?"

"This" she held the contract up boldly "Is invalid"

"She can't be trusted" Ratcliffe scoffed and he snatched it away from her,

"Hey!" John Smith stepped forward, and it seemed Ratcliffe hadn't even seen him

"Smith!" he cried in shock "What on earth are you doing here? You should be in England!"

"I'm giving myself a break" Smith said cockily "And revealing the truth behind all this- this man is not the homeowner"

"Of course he is" Ratcliffe spat, "And you better be careful, Smith, I'll have your job!"

"What do you mean?" Powhatan interrupted "I pay the insurance, and the bills!"

"Father, no, Grandmother Willow owns the house! By name, it is hers!"

"You're kidding! But when father died-"

"When your Grandpa died he left it to her! Not you!"

Powhatan's face lit up "My daughter, you are the most persevering person I've ever met and I am so proud"

Ratcliffe's men had began leaving, packing up. Having overheard the conversation they decided that their job here was pointless without permission and that the whole thing had been a waste of time

"Let's go" one called

"What a waste!"

Another one cursed and they all ignored Ratcliffe's demands,

"Come back here! We still have work to do!"

"Ratcliffe you have no work to do here" John Smith's expression became harsh

"Mark my words, Smith, you'll never work in this industry again" he faced up "I'm having your job for this and you _know_ the respectability I have in this work"

he spat on the ground and then flounced off, his yappy dog was barking at them as they left and as soon as he was gone Powhatan wiped a tear of happiness away

"I can't thank you enough, and you young man I'd like the pleasure of knowing your name"

"John Smith" he shook the mans hand

"John?" Powhatan cocked his head "Pocahontas is this the boy you went to prom with? I thought he was a lot younger"

"Prom?" John Smith looked up at the girl he loved

Pocahontas opened her mouth to answer but closed it again "Father this is John Smith, we dated a few months ago until his work transferred him to London"

Her father raised an eyebrow "And might I ask just how old you are, young man?"

"24" John Smith said with a deep breathe "But I think its worth saying I just adore your daughter and my work with Ratcliffe does not define me... in fact it seems I'm fired anyway"

"John I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you'd lose your job"

"So who's the other John?" her father asked and John Smith looked sadly at her

"My _friend"_ she said sternly "He knows that we went to prom as friends but I'm afraid I'm giving him the wrong idea"

"I better go" John Smith nodded

"Wait, no, John don't go!" Pocahontas tried "I'm so glad you're back! We- we could get dinner later!"

"I've got to unpack my stuff and... you know run some errands"

Powhatan awkwardly looked between them and took his leave, pacing back up the garden into the house

"The other John and I, we aren't together"

John Smith nodded understandingly "I know... but I can't help but feel like I've been stupid. I couldn't expect you to just not see other guys, I've been gone months and so abruptly..."

"John, please, I want this to work"

He ran a hand through her hand and past her cheek "Listen I've got to settle back down here but I'll call you, OK?"

"You promise?" she asked, and suddenly felt pathetically needy. She had missed him so much and he was leaving so soon, she didn't want him to just disappear again

"I promise" he planted a kiss on her knuckles and headed up the garden.

Pocahontas fell to a small bench between two huge oak trees and sighed. He promised.

* * *

Phoebus' parents weren't annoyed that he had spent prom night at the police station, they were more annoyed that Flynn had caused an issue but they couldn't penalise their son for having been a loyal friend and an honest man. He fell asleep instantly when he got home and woke the next day to the unfamiliar smell of bacon and sausages. He headed downstairs, slightly confused. Sure, his parents were good people and there was always good food for breakfast but breakfast was usually some toast, a bowl of cereal or whatever he could throw together for himself... it was rare to see his parents bustled around the stove.

He took a seat at the little kitchen table, "What's going on?" he raised an eyebrow

"Oh now!" his mother said, her choppy blonde hair tucked behind her ears, she scraped the pan of scrambled eggs into a bowl on the table right beside a plate of bacon, sausages and another plate of fried bread.

"Son, can't we have a nice breakfast without it being an oddity?" his father said, pouring orange juice for each of them

His mother sat beside them, pulling her chair right in and helping herself to some strawberries,

"It looks great, Sophie" his father said, piling his own plate up "Go on Phoebus, dig in"

Phoebus was still hesitant... he plated up some food and started with a gulp of coffee. Something was up. He looked from his mum to his dad... were they about to announce a divorce? God, why did they have to be so damn dramatic.

"So... nothing's up?" he tried again staring at them, "Everything... is... fine?"

"Of course!" his mother softened "we're just enjoying a family breakfast"

Phoebus shrugged, and began scooping some eggs into his mouth. Maybe there really wasn't anything going on... maybe they were trying to spend more time with him before he went off to college, maybe they were buttering him up before graduation? Whatever it was, the food was pretty good.

"Well- actually Phoebus there _is_ something"

Phoebus dropped his fork immediately and stared up "Oh there is, is there? Sure, OK, what is it?" he practically knew it. Of course there was something... whatever it was, he was ready, he could take it.

"Phoebus your mother and I..." his father started

"You're divorcing?" Phoebus asked "Look guys... I'm not _overly_ surprised I mean you barely talk to each other and I guess once I'm in college you'll be pretty lonely in each other's company. Wait, Dad, did you meet someone else? Did mum meet someone else?"

"What?" Sophie shook her head "Phoebus... no! Although we'll come back to why you don't think we talk... no Phoebus! I'm going to have a baby!"

His parents leaned towards each other with an automatic cheery grin, taking each others hands.

"Isn't it exciting, Son?" his father smiled "You're going to be a big brother!"

Phoebus suddenly felt pretty sick of his food...

"A big brother?" he scoffed "I'm not ten Dad"

His father's smile faltered, "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm not, not excited" he shrugged "I mean I expected a divorce... you're pregnant? Come on guys aren't you a bit old- "

"Now that's enough! We're very excited about this!" his mother defended "We really thought you'd be happier!"

"Nah... I am happy" Phoebus said unconvincingly "So I'm probably going to head over to see Aladdin so I'm gonna go shower"

His parents mouths fell open, ultimately confused as to why their son was so unconcerned for their news.

"Phoebus!" his father called after him "Aren't- Are you okay with this?"

"What? The pregnancy?" he replied "Sure, Dad. It's pretty cool, congratulations and all that"

His parents were left blinking, confused as to why their son was so not excited or even upset with the news... he had barely reacted. Was this normal?

Phoebus showered and then headed out, he couldn't really care less at this point. He barely saw his mum, he barely saw his parents together and the thought of them doing _it_. He shuddered. Gross. The kid would most likely be annoying, he'd probably never see it, he'd be at college after all. He shrugged, it didn't matter too much, but right now he had to get out the house and make sure Flynn was OK. He hadn't heard from him, he had to make sure he hadn't been taken in handcuffs kicking and screaming. He had to watch out for him. He sped over to Flynn's small house in the lower area of Disney and banged on the door,

Flynn opened, wide eyed and in a pair of cotton shorts "Dude! Why are you knocking so loud I thought you were the cops!"

"What would the cops want? Besides I was worried about you, what the hell is going on? Did they arrest you do you need money?"

"Come in, won't you" Flynn said casually heading away from the front door and crashing into his sofa. Phoebus headed in, slammed the door then stood staring seriously at his friend

"What?" Flynn asked with a shrug

"Explain!"

Flynn sighed a long sigh and then sat up straighter.

"They had no proof, evidence or claim against me. The Stabbington's dropped whatever they were going to use against me... all except the money. The police told them that a financial claim was insignificant compared to all the robberies they've committed plus they haven't got it on paper"

"So... they have nothing on you?"

"Nothing" Flynn confirmed, a cheery smile "So the twins are all locked up away from here and I'm dandy"

"So that's it?" Phoebus shook his head, confused "No more Stabbingtons?"

"Ideally not"

Phoebus nodded slowly, understandingly. "That was surprisingly easy"

"Tell me about it"

"And what about Rapunzel?"

Flynn became more concerned now, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's living with Jasmine until she needs too, her crazy mothers being locked away"

"That's heavy stuff" Phoebus said, falling beside his friend "Is she OK?"

"I haven't managed to speak to her, I got her into a lot of this mess so- "

"Hey man, she had to leave her mother one way or another you just moved it along"

Flynn nodded, but he still felt guilty. "What about your parents? How mad are they?"

"Not that mad... actually my mums pregnant"

Flynn gasped "Wait... what?"

"I know" Phoebus said with half a chuckle "Weird right?"

"Do you think they'll call it Artemis or something?" Flynn laughed

"Artemis- what?" Phoebus raised an eyebrow

"You know, the Greek Goddess of the moon"

"How do you possibly know that?"

Flynn shrugged,

"Anyway I'm not that fussed, I'm off too college soon. They're probably just replacing me since they'll have nothing to talk about"

"Christ... yeah I forgot you were heading off to college"

Phoebus let out a yawn "Let's not talk about this now anyway, wanna grab some food? I'll pay"

Flynn stood up, "Sure. Let's talk about something else... like the fact your parents still have sex"

Phoebus grimaced "Dude! _Anything_ else!"

Flynn chuckled and pulled a t shirt over his head, "Whatever. They're going to have some moon child and you're going to be overshadowed... no pun intended"

Phoebus shoved at his friend playfully and they headed to the car for a well needed milkshake and fries.


	37. I'll Paint the Walls Some More

_**HEY! PLS READ: I've turned 18, I've done A Levels AND I've just rewritten the entire fanfic. YES YOU HEARD RIGHT. I just went through the entire story and rewrote it so that the wording is better, there are no mistakes etc. THATS WHY I'VE NOT BEEN UPDATING! SORRY! Feel free to reread it but don't worry, no plot line or details have changed (and there are probably still typos haha)**_

* * *

Tiana woke up, confused and bleary. Prom had been a blur as the night got later and later and she strained to even remember how she got home... she had way too much champagne. She remembered dancing with Charlotte, loudly singing then she wondered where Flynn had got too seeing as he was Prom King... what happened after that? She opened her tired eyes. She looked down, she was no longer in her prom dress but in some grey sweatpants and a hooded sweater.

Oh... Gosh.

Tiana checked her surroundings.

She closed her eyes and opened them again to be sure.

She wasn't home.

"You're awake!"

Tiana jumped upright and stared. The room she was in was huge, like Charlotte's, decorated in beige's, golds and contrasting humble greens. And there he was. Naveen was sat, he had a mini lounge in his room. He was leaning into an armchair, watching TV, looking over at her.

"I wondered how long you'd sleep" he said, getting up and strolling over to her. He sat on the end of the bed like a child at Christmas and waited for her to speak.

"What?" she uttered "What's going on? Am I at your _house_?"

Naveen shrugged "House, mansion, call it whatever"

"But how did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" he laughed "After Prom we all went to Charlotte's for an after party"

"We?"

"It was hardly a party. You, me, Charlotte, Kronk, the Triton sisters and John Rolfe joined us too"

"What time did we... I mean- how did I end up here?"

"You were so out of it! You nearly tore your dress! Charlotte said you could stay at hers but you tried walking home"

"I tried to walk home? From Charlotte's?" she groaned

"At two in the morning!" Naveen laughed "So I got home in the car and saw you staggering down the road, I offered to get you a taxi and you said no"

"Then what?"

"You vomited"

Tiana grimaced "I'm so sorry"

"It's OK, you missed my shoes by an inch. Anyway, by that point I figured you just needed some water and sleep. Trust me I've had my fair share of drunken nights. I took you home, settled you into bed and by the time I'd brought you water you were asleep"

Tiana groaned again and threw her face into her hands "You've got to be kidding! I'm _so_ embarrassed"

"It's OK, I slept in my parents bed" he assured her, "So are you hungry?"

"Wait! We didn't... you know?" she asked sceptically

"Have sex?" he asked naively

Tiana winced at the awkwardness of the situation "Uh... yeah"

"No! Trust me I know better than to sleep with a drunk girl. Besides, you had thrown up!"

Tiana nodded, "Thanks"

"Breakfast then?"

"You're going to cook?" she raised an eyebrow. Naveen considered this, "Well... I usually just go out for food" he admitted "I could try and cook"

Tiana laughed, "Can you butter bread?"

"Not that well, it always crumples and I end up breaking the knife right through it" he said with a frown "I can mince mushrooms!"

She laughed again, "I'll make the breakfast, then"

* * *

Rapunzel was getting used to Jasmine's huge villa-like home. Everything was so pristine, so white, clean and modern. Jasmine's bedroom was just as prestigious, white and gold and only decorated in the richest turquoises. The spare room was big enough, bigger than her bedroom back home and too was very clean and perfect. Rapunzel desperately wanted a paisley bedspread and a big lilac rug, she wanted to paint the walls and hang up some yellow curtains but she knew better than to ruin the beautiful, well-kept room. Jasmine had let her borrow lots of old silk nightgowns and fluffy socks along with some of her dresses that she didn't wear anymore in pastels. Prom was a blur, the late night in the police station was a blur. Everything was a lot right now and Rapunzel desperately wanted to see if Flynn was OK... she very much needed a hug. Jasmine woke up a little later than her and joined her for a breakfast. Rapunzel was shocked when a maid took her order, like being in a restaurant, she took the opportunity to have a good, hearty breakfast. After her eggs on toast, Rapunzel pulled out an old sketchbook that she had shoved in her backpack before leaving Gothel, she had an old pencil case of various pens and pencils and a watercolour pallet and she headed outside to the white terrace. She laid some newspaper out on the glass garden table and then began swirling around her dainty paintbrush in the small cup of water. By this point Jasmine had already eaten her breakfast and was now dressing ready to go and see Aladdin. Rapunzel used the white and magenta to create a lilac pallet and began shadowing a figure with it. When it had dried she sketched a drawing out, a cartoonish self portrait of herself with flicking hair, a cheesy grin. She then shadowed teal beside her, it fell into the wet lilac. Rapunzel then did a quick sketch of Jasmine with animatedly thick hair, a small waist and dark cat eyes. Next was a pretty, lime green with Mulan who had slick hair, a pointed chin and shapely legs. Shadowed in red watercolour was Ariel who's hair faded into her background and who was smiling toothily. Finally was Anna on an icy blue background, signature pigtails and a peace sign. Rapunzel admired her unfinished work, hoping to add detail when Jasmine came outside. Today she was dressed in a turquoise crop top, mid-wash jeans and some gold strappy heels with some typical big, golden earrings of course.

"Hey, Rapunzel" she smiled "Everything OK?"

Rapunzel nodded. They both knew everything wasn't quite OK, she had just left her home and her mother and was thrown into a lonely, strange home but at least the painting made things a bit better.

"Aladdin and I are going sailing... are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure, have fun" Rapunzel assured her,

"We could invite Flynn"

"It's OK, Jasmine, I really just want to calm down today"

"I understand, I'll be back soon but help yourself to food. Father's in his study if you need him"

Rapunzel smiled as Jasmine headed down the terrace steps towards Aladdin who was waiting. Jasmine hurried in her heels, clutching a golden bag.

"Heels? You do realise we're going sailing" Aladdin raised an eyebrow. Jasmine ignored him. "I'm so worried about her" she tilted her head up to where Rapunzel was sat working hard at her sketch.

"She'll be fine, she's in good hands" Aladdin kissed Jasmine's cheek "Is she coming to graduation?"

"I assume so, she'll want to support Flynn"

Aladdin glanced up at Rapunzel who had sad eyes and was focusing on her painting, "Do you think her and Flynn will be OK?"

"He got her into more trouble with those Stabbington's hanging around"

"But he also saved her" Aladdin pointed out "Do you think she would have realised just how sheltered her life was without him?"

"Hey! I helped too!" Jasmine defended herself "Don't go giving Rider all the credit"

Aladdin chuckled, "OK, you were a massive help too you're right. So shall we go sailing?"

Jasmine looked down at her thin heeled shoes "I think I'm going to change my shoes first"

* * *

Kristoff took a deep breath and looked up at the white door. Sven whined down by his feet and then looked up at his owner, a wagging tail.

"Shush, Sven, I'm nervous" Kristoff told the dog. He shook his hands to rid adrenaline and then bravely knocked proudly on the door. Sven's tail wagged more, he knew where they were and he was excited unlike his anxious companion.

The door swung open and a warm lady stood. She shared Anna's soft blue eyes and gentle smile, "Can I help you?"

"Uh- yes. Is Anna in?" Kristoff asked using more courage than he knew he had.

"Yes! She's in the garden, are you a friend of hers?"

"We worked on a school project together" Kristoff said. He wondered if calling Anna a friend was too much, he wondered if his presence here was ridiculous... it felt ridiculous.

"Well don't just stand there, come in, come in! Is this your dog?"

"He can wait outside if its a bother"

"No bother! What's his name?"

Kristoff and Sven walked through the doorway and Sven allowed Mrs Winters to pet him, "Oh he's lovely" she cooed rubbing behind his ears "Anna's through there" she pointed towards the french doors and Kristoff could hear laughter. He edged out towards the sunny garden and could see Elsa lounging on an inflatable chair in the middle of the swimming pool. She was laughing and Kristoff had to get right through the doors before he spotted Anna at the edge of the pool, her legs dangled in playfully. For a moment he considered turning back.

"Kristoff?" Anna called "What are you doing here?" Kristoff swallowed his fear and began walking towards her, Sven joined him and bounded towards her.

"Sven! You cutie!" Anna fell into the dog who licked at her face excitedly.

"Anna, I'm sorry for showing up like this" Kristoff said, Anna raised an eyebrow at his formal tone.

"Don't be silly! Wanna come for a swim?" she offered but Kristoff stood rather rigidly, clearly there was something on his mind.

"Actually, Anna, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Anna blinked, a little worried. She tried to smile reassuringly but by this point, was very sceptical and irritable with boys, "Go ahead" she said.

"It's... not easy" he started making his way towards her "In fact it's pretty stupid now I think about it"

"It's OK"

"I heard about Hans... actually I heard about how Elsa punched him...he sounds like a douche and- and I know you're probably sick of us boys we can be gross and smelly and selfish and..." he paused and caught his breath. He looked her in the eye "we don't have to rush into anything but if you would let me take you on a date then I'd be the happiest guy in Disney"

Anna grinned "You're right. Boys are gross and smelly and selfish... but you're not all that bad, Kristoff"

* * *

"And never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo" Belle finished the final passage and sighed. She looked up at her fathers bed but he was sleeping, not that she minded, she had been reading the play more to herself than Papa anyway. The old book was clearly from Adam's huge library as it was not new, in fact, it was the opposite of new. It was a first edition. She had discovered that after reading the publication page. She knew that it was just like Adam's family to have a library of first editions and she truly appreciated this copy he had given her... even after last night. She hadn't heard from Adam since he angrily left her... she knew she was equally as angry but she couldn't help but feel he had been super inconsiderate. She had headed home at 5am as soon as her father was deep asleep, showered, changed and come straight back to the hospital. Since then she hadn't slept or left his side apart from to buy the watery hospital coffee.

"Belle..." Maurice woke with a toss of his head and his eyes flickered open "You're still here?"

"It's alright, Papa, you don't expect me to leave do you?" she dabbed his head with a cold cloth from the beside table "How are you feeling?"

"I keep telling you, Belle, I'm fine! You really should go home and get some sleep"

"Papa, I don't want to leave you" Belle said "The nurse says you're recovering well"

"It was minor" Maurice said through a hoarse cough. Belle put down her book and smiled at her father with sad eyes, she didn't want to mention graduation next week but she really, really wanted him to be well enough by then to attend.

"My darling I'm so sorry about your prom" Maurice said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day "I can't say sorry enough"

"Please, Papa, you're more important than Prom"

"You _did_ enjoy it?"

Belle remembered vividly Adam walking irritably down the hospital hallway, "Bookish swot", she sighed very deeply to hide the lump that was forming in her chest. How was it possible to feel this down over such a nasty boy? Belle immediately scolded herself...he wasn't nasty. He was actually very kind, thoughtful and incredibly changed. She imagined the library, the rose. She looked at the copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"We had a great night" Belle responded flatly. Her father didn't second guess her instead he nodded and smiled "That's all I wanted for you"

"I'm going to get some tea and a sandwich. Do you want anything, Papa?" Belle stood up and stretched a little,

You"No, no I'm fine. The nurses bring me my food at certain times" Maurice said. Belle left, carefully closing the door quietly and daintily tiptoed to the vending machine. She sat down with her tea and a stale, cardboard-like cheese sandwich. She barely took a nibble before she allowed the regretful lump in her throat heave up and she began to sob. She didn't realise just how much Adam's company meant to her, especially at a time like this. All she wanted was him to be with her, holding her hand, taking shifts with Maurice like he said he would in the car last night... but that was before she had called him a beast. She sobbed a little more, knowing she shouldn't have resorted to being mean. She kept imagining he'd turn up outside the hospital in the pouring rain and declare his love but this wasn't a novel... and it wasn't raining.


	38. Graduation Part 1of3

_**Hey guys! Here's GRADUATION PART 1/3. It's in three parts because it's long and I'm lazy, apologies! I've had A LOT of fun writing this so hopefully going to be back in the swing of things soon. Please enjoy and thanks for being patient :)**_

* * *

"Smile!"

The camera flashed brightly and the seven, reunited Triton sisters' toothy grins faded back into conversation as they turned from their father's camera to one another.

"I can't _believe_ you came all the way from Australia for this!" Arista squealed to Aquata who was rather jet lagged but was smiling in a royal blue pant suit.

"Are you kidding? My little sisters are graduating! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I miss Disney so much"

"You _miss_ Disney?" Andrina scoffed "I can't wait to get out of here"

"Alright, Little Miss 'Big City'" Aquata retorted, referring to Andrina's desire to get out to San Francisco and study science.

"Come on girls, let's get those gowns on for one more photo!" King Triton smiled. Andrina, Arista and Adella sighed as they pulled their arms through the sleeves of their graduation gowns and adjusted their caps. The seven girls fell again into automatic smiles and hugs for the photo.

"OK, Daddy that's enough photos" Alana sighed. Andrina mimicked cleaning her ears with her finger and blinked several times,

"Enough photos? You? Am I hearing you?" she asked

"Come on Alana, you _love_ having your photo taken" Adella laughed.

Alana rolled her eyes and powdered her nose, "I have a zit the size of, like, the ocean!" Her six sisters squinted at her face struggling to see the oh-so-big zit.

"She's kidding, right?" Arista asked and everyone began giggling at the dramatic Alana who pouted and applied concealer to her chin.

"Girls! The cars outside!" Attina clapped her hands together proudly and everyone rolled their eyes. She had been home for a grand total of one morning and was already being incredibly bossy.

"Get your caps and gowns on you three" she instructed as the graduates walked past her for the car, "Alana stop playing with your face, Aquata your bangs need pinning back, Ariel don't you think you could do with a jacket?"

Ariel looked down at her outfit and then looked out the window at the hot sun. She was wearing a pair of aqua coloured tapered trousers and black shirt. A jacket? If anything, she'd be hot. She looked up at Attina's stern expression before shaking her head and practically jolting out of sight.

She slammed the car door closed. Car was a loose term. Their father had hired out a 9-seated taxi for the big family.

"Now everyone, I know we're excited but we need to stay looking presentable" Attina said

"Attina's right" their father nodded "this is an important day and we want to look good in photos"

"With that zit Alana shouldn't be allowed in the photos" Adella joked, but it wasn't taken lightly.

"I knew you could all see it! You've been laughing at it all morning, haven't you?" Alana slammed her compact mirror shut and began shrieking.

"Take a joke" Aquata sighed

"So now my face is a joke, is it?"

"As a matter of fact- "

"Girls!" Attina tried

"Attina I'm an adult stop treating me like a kid" Alana scoffed

"I'm older than you!" the bossy sister bit back

"And you sound _super mature_ " Arista teased

"I am mature!"

Adella stuck her tongue out and Andrina cackled.

Ariel sighed as the car revved off and the bickering continued. She loved having all her sisters back but God, she had forgotten how irritating they could all be.

* * *

The enormous school field had been lined elegantly with white chairs for parents and guests while a temporary stage had been built for seniors who would later be sat up there and receive their graduate papers. A podium was also placed and the entirety of the stage had been lined in reds and golds, Disney High colours. Everyone awaited their graduate papers, university announcements and scholarship resolves. Tiana was, undoubtedly, panicking perhaps the most. Her exam results had been posted three days ago and she was thrilled to read that she had gotten all straight A's, but whether her Harvard placement was secured or not was unsure. It was a sunny day and students strolled through the field with their parents, drinking from the refreshments table, talking to their old teachers and awaiting midday when the ceremony would begin.

Esmeralda had dressed in her typical fashion once again in an off shoulder, emerald green dress that passed her knee. She wore her black graduation gown too, plain and lined in gold and whipping around her arms. Her proud parents behind her, her mother carried her cap for her and was in conversation with Pocahontas' grandmother. As for Esmeralda's exam results, they hadn't been too bad. She hadn't received straight A's like Tiana but mostly B's and a few C's meant that she had qualifications enough to study further if she wanted. Pocahontas too, had done well in her exams. Her A's and B's made her family very proud and today she walked quite boldly in a white blouse and a tan skirt. Her gown also was on and the gold of the lining complimented her skin nicely. Behind the two best friends, their families were in friendly conversation. Pocahontas however, was not so calm today. She was constantly darting her head around, her eyes hovering from spot to spot and her hair tossing as she did so.

"Pocahontas" Esmeralda said, "He'll be here! Don't worry!"

"He didn't specify a time though. He only text back 'OK'..." Pocahontas worried

"OK usually means yes!"

"Oh! I think he's angry about John Rolfe"

"He likes you! He said he'd be here, even if he's annoyed with you I don't think he'll let you down"

Pocahontas nodded "Maybe I'm overreacting"

"Girls?" Mala called and the two turned their heads to their families.

"Yeah?" Esmeralda asked, worried they had overheard their private conversation

"Where are those boys?" Powhatan chuckled. Pocahontas and Esmeralda sighed of relief a little before realising what Powhatan meant.

Esmeralda checked her phone "That's a good question, where are they?"

* * *

"We're running late!" Phoebus complained, smoothing himself over in the mirror.

"Relax we've got buckets of time" Flynn said, also checking himself out. The three boys were feeling rather dapper for the second time in a few weeks. Not quite as fancy as prom, but the effort was there. Flynn in a navy suit, Aladdin in black and Phoebus in white.

"Boys, time to go" Phoebus' mother, Sophie, knocked on her son's bedroom door "we don't want to be late"

The boys left the room, following Sophie down the stairs and into the big family room where Aladdin's mother was sat neatly on the sofa, waiting. She had dressed for the occasion in a plum-coloured dress.

"Ready, boys? Or should I say, 'Men'?" Phoebus' military dad boomed.

"Yep... ready" Flynn nodded

"Eugene, my boy! You're sure your mom couldn't make it?"

Flynn sighed at not only being called 'Eugene' but also at being asked about his mother. If anyone knew he hadn't actually seen her for a month now surely, they'd call the police. The truth was, she was in Vegas with Mitchell her boyfriend. She texts him now and then and sent him some winnings but he had money enough she had left him to buy food. She'd be back any day now too... hopefully.

"She's super busy in Vegas"

"Vegas?" Galina repeated,

"For... a funeral" Flynn quickly lied "her great uncle or something"

The adults nodded and Phoebus side glanced his lying friend. He knew for a fact Flynn wasn't telling the truth but knew better than to ask about it.

"My son, graduating!" Galina kissed Aladdin's forehead "And with such good grades!"

"Good grades?" Flynn asked, memories of skipping lessons and sleeping in class came to mind.

"Didn't he tell you? His grades in Mr Jafar's match class were the highest in the entire year! We had an email from Walt himself, didn't we? Oh, I'm so proud!"

"It's only math" Aladdin tried as his mother squeezed his cheeks

"Only math? Nonsense! It's a real achievement, son!" Phoebus' dad said.

There was a beep from outside and Phoebus' parents handed over the three boys graduation cap and gowns, "Let's go, that'll be the taxis"

"I can drive, dad" Phoebus sighed, wishing they'd all be a little less dramatic and patronising.

"Don't be silly, boy. We're having champagne and you can't drive on any of that, can you? Not to mention... it's the strong stuff!" he winked, "Come on Eugene! Stop playing with your tie like a little girl!"

Flynn scowled like a scolded child and stomped off after everybody, dreading being called 'Eugene' all night.

* * *

Meg arrived at graduation in all black. Her tired mother, Helen, walked alongside her straight from a night shift at the hospital but insistent on joining her daughter.

"Mom if you want to head home and nap I really don't mind"

"Meg, please! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Helen said "Oh! And there's Walt Disney! I'm going to go chat to him, did you know little Diane was in my ward the other day? Be right back, love"

Meg nodded and waved her mother off. She stood awkwardly on her own watching fellow seniors and their parents, all talking to teachers... where was he? She looked around timidly awaiting to see the smarmy twinkle in his eye ready to wreak havoc.

"Hi, Meg!"

Meg jumped and turned. Jane Porter was stood with a big grin. Her upturned nose was shiny, her hair was fastened into a drooping bun and she was delicately clutching a little, pale purse.

"Hi, Miss Porter. How are you?" Meg smiled politely.

"The better question Meg, is, how are _you_?"

Meg sighed. She couldn't look Jane in the eye for a moment.

"I'm better" she finally said

"And Hercules?"

Meg just shook her head.

"I see" Jane frowned, "well don't worry dear. Hades won't be here today, I've made sure of it"

"You- you have?"

"Well I know it was quite cheeky of me but I told him the wrong date" she chuckled in her very British accent "I know I shouldn't have but well... we don't want him, here do we?"

Meg laughed a bit too but wasn't exactly tickled, "So you haven't... told anyone?"

"Not a soul" she confirmed "though I'm sure I should..."

Meg just shook her head "that's fine! Thanks, Miss Porter"

...

 _Meg climbed into her teacher's car with a tear stained face. Her dark makeup had smudged her entire undereye and her mascara was clumped. Jane fell gingerly into the driver's seat without a word, she began driving and backed out of the car park and drove down the hill, still silent. Meg wiped her face and stopped whimpering. Jane had politely turned the radio on at low volume so that a smooth, low song both soothed and covered Meg's sniffles. It wasn't how she had expected Prom night to end. Finally, Meg saw the loud McDonalds sign and Jane pulled into the drive-through pausing to look at Meg._

 _"Burger?" she smiled_

 _Meg hesitated "Um..."_

 _"Big Mac?"_

 _Meg nodded._

 _Jane ordered two meals, collected them and then pulled into a parking space. There was rustling as the two began chomping on fries. It was late now, early hours of the morning and the two were clearly very hungry and tired._

 _"Would you like to talk about it?" Jane sipped her milkshake, referring to what had just happened between Meg, Hercules and Hades outside of the Disney Castle._

 _Meg swallowed a mouthful of carbs and put her burger down, "Just some trouble with my... boyfriend"_

 _"Right..." Jane nodded "And... Mr Gray?"_

 _Meg was silent. She couldn't go ahead and tell Jane about Hades. Not just because she was a teacher, or because he'd lose his job but because there'd be undoubted worry, court cases and outcry. She'd be absolutely ridiculed. She was an adult now too but at the time (she realised now) he had taken advantage of a young and vulnerable girl. He was a monster._

 _"Mr Gray was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't really involved"_

 _Jane put her food down and looked at her previous student. "I've known Hades Gray since college, believe it or not. He's been moody and sarcastic since the day I met him. When we both got to Disney High we were young and ready to settle into the job, practically kids ourselves. He wasn't as bad in those days despite the fact he used to swear in front of freshmen. In fact, he was quite fun at parties"_

 _"Where are you going with this, Miss Porter?" Meg asked sceptically with a stuffy voice and soggy cheeks._

 _"My point is... I know him. I know what he's like. Meg I won't say anything, I won't tell anyone... just nod"_

 _Meg knew that Jane wasn't stupid. She knew that she knew. "I don't know what you're talking about"_

 _"I think you do"_

 _Meg put some more fries into her mouth._

 _"Meg, I promise. I just need to know. I can help"_

 _"Help? How? I can't say anything. I won't say anything. I've messed up big time, I've messed up everything!" Meg broke into tears again full of heavy gasping and prolonged breathing._

 _"You haven't messed up. Now tell me all about it"_

 _Meg took a deep breath before explaining everything. Everything. And when she had finished Jane's distressed, pitiful expression wasn't quite soothing._

 _"What a pickle" she commented "Especially since you're now an adult and don't want to come forward..."_

 _"Please don't get any sort of enforcements involved!"_

 _"I won't, I promise... but I can talk to Walt and explain he isn't fit for teaching. I couldn't bare it if he went around making anymore schoolgirls lives hell"_

 _"You could? I mean... he doesn't deserve the job. It's wrong"_

 _"Exactly"_

 _"But you can't mention my name"_

 _"I promise I won't"_

 _..._

"And your grades? Were they all good?"

"Oh... yes" Meg said, but she was distracted "Miss Porter, I'm sorry, but you're sure you didn't tell anyone?"

Miss Porter lowered her voice "Of course not! In fact, Walt Disney approached _me_ the other day and explained how Hades' hasn't had a class of good results in years! He's doing so badly that he's lost his job of his own accord!"

Meg smiled of relief, hearing about his misfortune made her feel better than she had in weeks. "Really? That- that's actually great!"

"Now enjoy graduation. He won't be bothering you anytime soon, sweetheart"

Meg shared a brief hug with Miss Porter before joining her mother again. Jane sighed as Meg walked away in a lighter mood.

...

 _After dropping Meg home, Jane sat for a moment in her yellow car. She piled up the fast food rubbish and then rubbed under her eyes. She was exhausted, Tarzan would be home waiting up for her. She wanted so much to be in bed telling him all about prom... but there was one more thing to do._

 _She sped off for her final errand of the night, she wasn't nervous. Maybe a few years ago she would have been but she was older now, she had Tarzan who she knew would condone her behaviour and she was not scared of Hades Gray. In her little yellow ensemble and clutching her daisy coloured purse she gently knocked at the door of his apartment. Hades flew the door open and frustrated, stared down at her._

 _"What do you want?" he spat_

 _"I know about Meg" Jane replied calmly "I know everything"_

 _His eyes flickered with panic but he relaxed his face and stared at her, "Right? I don't know what you're on about"_

 _Jane exhaled a laugh, "I think you do"_

 _Hades tried to refrain from showing panic but his jaw was clenched and his fists were balled. "So, what are you gonna do about it? Pick up the pieces? Prove it? You've got nothing on me, Jane. Meg wouldn't come forward so run along home, doll"_

 _"I won't say anything, not to Walt, but I will say this- "_

 _She paused and began slowly walking toward him, backing him into his own apartment. Hades tried to hide the agitation on the shadow of his face but as the small, yellow Jane stepped closer he retreated and hunched._

 _"Leave Disney High, leave Meg alone, stop nonsense with pretending to be a teacher and find yourself something new to do"_

 _"And if I don't?"_

 _"If you don't, I'll make sure the school board are well informed about your affair with a student. Not to mention blackmailing her for sex and failing Hercules, a well performing student"_

 _"You wouldn't"_

 _"Believe me, Hades, I would. Animals like you make girls like Meg have a hellish time of school and ruin their futures. You will not do this to her, do you understand?"_

 _"I wouldn't have done it if she didn't make it so damn easy! Didn't you ever see her? Strutting around like some whore in those clothes! Yeah, OK, maybe she grew out of that phase but she didn't help herself!"_

 _Jane clenched her jaw. It took every fibre of her petite being to not slap him square around the face and the one thing stopping her lay in the delicate pocket of her cardigan. She pulled out her phone and clicked a button._

 _"Thank you, that'll do nicely in a court room"_

 _Hades gulped. For the first time in perhaps ever, he felt threatened._

 _"What?"_

 _"That statement... about young girls being, what was it? 'Whores'?" she tilted her head, "Oh! I recorded it! Gee, I suppose I forgot to mention my phone was recording..."_

 _"You little- "_

 _"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Do you agree?" Jane had kept her demeanour totally calm throughout the entire exchange and her expression barely altered._

 _"I agree" he mumbled miserably._

 _"You're sure?" she asked with a cheerier, patronising tone. He nodded slowly, a locked, angry jaw._

 _"Good!" she smiled and turned to take her leave._

 _"Oh... and one more thing" she added_

 _"What?"_

 _"You'll explain to Hercules that Meg never cheated. You'll fix this. For her sake"_

 _Jane left the apartment and the angry ex-co-worker. She settled into her car, saved her recording and smiled. She couldn't wait to get home._

* * *

Students piled into the neatened field ready to receive their futures in hand and to say their farewells to classmates and teachers alike. They took to their assigned seats on stage and caps began to fall onto heads, capes draped over shoulders and parents created an audience. Pocahontas was still having doubts over the absence of her beloved John Smith and Esmeralda was still attempting to sooth them.

"He may be running late, it's a sunny afternoon! Traffic could be bad!"

"Es, please just admit that he might not come"

"If this were any other guy then I would, but it's John Smith! He likes you and more importantly, I get good vibes off him!"

Pocahontas chuckled "OK, and if he doesn't come?"

"Then... I'll admit I'm wrong" Esmeralda said with a shrug. She never admitted she was wrong and didn't much like doing it, so she very much so hoped John would arrive any second now.

"Hey guys! Aren't you just psyched to be graduating!" Aurora turned from the front row to face Esmeralda and Pocahontas

"I know, it's crazy" Esmeralda replied. Cinderella turned too and was grinning, ear to ear, "I'm so excited! College here I come!"

"And it couldn't come sooner!" Aurora agreed "Not to mention you and Charles are going to be together forever!"

Cindy giggled "What! Oh! I don't know! That's a little... dramatic!" she blushed.

"You and Charles are an actual item now, then?" Pocahontas asked

"Well... we're both going to college in New York so- "

"Sparks are going to fly!" Aurora interrupted "they _so_ like each other!"

"That's cute" Esmeralda nodded along "I'm happy for you guys, college together and stuff" but there was an ache in her voice that only Pocahontas recognised.

"Thanks!" Cindy and Aurora turned back around from mingling, not realising the hurt in Esmeralda's eyes.

"You OK?" Pocahontas whispered. Esmeralda took a deep breath. The only thing on her mind was Phoebus. She wasn't OK.

"No" she admitted and she fell into her best friend's shoulder with gritted teeth.

* * *

"Now get up there and make everybody proud!" Mrs Potts told Adam firmly. She was stood by the side of the stage assuring the lonely boy that he'd be great up there but sadly, she too had to leave him. Her son, Chip, had been sick at school and needed to be picked up right away.

"I'll be back very soon!" she said, "I'm so sorry, dear!"

"Don't worry" he shrugged and he moved onto the stage, watching from his chair as Mrs Potts walked away from the school. He wished she'd stayed but he knew that Chip was her son more than he was, despite what she said about him 'being like a son' to her. He saw Belle sat primly and equally lonely in her seat and wanted desperately to speak to her, hear her soft voice, play with her lovely hair and make sure that her father was OK... but he couldn't do that. Not now.

* * *

Mulan arrived at the graduation taking her place in the audience with Jasmine and Rapunzel. All three of them had come to support their boyfriends and were sat with the Triton sisters, supporting the three graduates and Eric alike.

"Can you believe we have actual graduating boyfriends?" Jasmine asked, "I mean... it makes me feel so young"

"I wonder if it'll change things" Rapunzel frowned

"Of course, It will!" Mulan said, but Jasmine shot her a look and Mulan immediately changed her sentence "What I mean is- Flynn won't be around getting everyone into trouble!"

Rapunzel chuckled, but she knew Mulan meant otherwise. She hadn't seen Flynn since the night at the police station and she wasn't sure if she should. She felt as though she was getting him into all sorts of trouble that he didn't need...

"You alright, Rapunzel?" Ariel asked, "Excited to see Flynn?"

"Yeah" Rapunzel lied, forcing a smile. She didn't know where to go from here. Perhaps she should have ended things that night in the station, perhaps they were no good for each other.

* * *

"Settle down, settle down" Walt Disney stood at the podium and the chattering of excited, tearful parents died away and the anxious seniors stopped awkwardly shuffling and gazed up at their principal.

"Well we've made it" Walt sighed and there were a few chuckles from the audience, "Disney High is not just a school, it is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams and the hard facts that have created America…with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all of you. It's a wonderful world and we all have experienced a part of it, now go and be a part of it! Live! Make me proud. Make your parents proud. I have never been prouder of a year group perhaps ever and so, for that, thank you"

There was a huge applause from the entire field and then when it had settled Walt wiped a tear and continued, his moustache upturned in a smile. "Now, for the students. Shall we?" there was more applause.

Pocahontas clapped but her face only truly lit up when she saw him. John Smith rushed into the audience and, clapping, took a seat in an aisle chair staring up at her he caught her eye and winked, grinning. Her heart melted.

"Without further ado, I present Disney High the class of 2017" more applause occurred and the class stood up. Walt pulled a register and in alphabetical order, began reading aloud.

"Pocahontas Amonute. With offers to The University of Virginia and to London, England's University of Oxford both to study War, Peace and International Relations. Good luck!" Pocahontas stood up, received her scroll and shook her headmasters hand before she returned to her seat. She had applied to both countries, not because of John Smith, but because she wanted a change of scene. It was only when John Smith returned did her decision to go to England seem more and more appealing... to be with him. She looked down at him, he was clapping her still and she knew he would support her no matter what... so would John Rolfe.

John Rolfe? Pocahontas saw him, opposite ends from John Smith and neither of them knew the other was there. Oh. Dear.

"Cinderella Ash. The Fashion Institute of Technology, New York"

Aurora cheered loudest for her best friend who practically bowed on stage and sat back down.

"Aurora Briar. A scholarship to the University of California, Berkeley to study whatever she pleases to major in. Congratulations Miss Briar!"

"Charles Charming. Fashion Institute of Technology, New York"

"Aladdin Fa'ar. Offers to study further mathematics in Atlanta and Florida reside. Our young Aladdin here is taking a gap year with plans to travel and explore culture of Asia and Europe"

Aladdin blushed at the excess information. He _knew_ he shouldn't have told Mr Disney about wanting to travel. His mother cheered very loudly and he blushed even more.

"Flynn Rider" Walt started but Flynn was whispering in his principal's ear something inaudible to everyone else. There was a murmur as Walt smiled and allowed Flynn to take to the microphone.

"Err..." Flynn stammered, "Eugene"

Silence.

"My actual name, my birth name, is Eugene Fitzherbert" he wasn't talking to anybody but Rapunzel at this point. He was looking at her, she was looking at him and was smiling warmly.

"I just- ahem- felt I may as well be honest whilst graduating"

Walt nodded and then announced, "Eugene Fitzherbert. Graduating an honest man!" with no credential or university offers, the crowd went wild for the loving and charismatic young boy and he smiled earnestly down at the girl he undeniably loved.

"Belle French. Scholarship to Stanford to study English Language, Literature and journalism. Congratulations, Miss French"

Adam's eyes popped. A scholarship? His heart began pounding, he didn't exactly know why. He couldn't pinpoint it... and yet... he was wholly, amazingly and adoringly proud of her! She was wonderful! Clever! Hard working! He couldn't imagine how proud her father was! He couldn't help it! He was stood up, clapping, whistling, grinning! Belle caught his enthusiastic eye and smiled bringing him back to reality, he sheepishly sat down with looks from his classmates.

"Tiana Green"

Tiana had yet to hear from Harvard. Whilst Aurora and Belle's scholarships were completed of their own accord, hers had been forwarded via her principal. He was the only person here who knew whether or not she had it and she was dying to know. Eudora gripped the edge of her seat... so did Naveen.

"I'm proud to announce Harvard accepted your scholarship application!" Tiana began to weep, she used the sleeve of her gown to remove the tears and her principal pulled her for a brief, proud hug "Scholarship to study Harvard Law! Give her a round of applause ladies and gentlemen!"

Tiana wavered and then sat down, a light heart and heavy, watering eyes.

"Esmeralda Hugo. Graduating from Disney High not only with excellent grades but with a serious thirst for the world. We wish you all the best, Miss Hugo. Don't be a stranger" Esmeralda was happy with everything her principal had said, and yet, was somehow embarrassed. She knew what people were thinking, she knew what Phoebus' parents were thinking. 'No university, that's expected'.

"Charlotte La Bouff. Graduating with an offer as apprentice to fashion designer Donna Gabonna"

"Shang Li. The University of Pixar, studying Sports Psychology playing alongside their team"

"Megara Miratio. Miami University, Ancient History"

"Hercules Olympus. Returning to Greece where he will begin professional training as an Olympian athlete" there were several 'ooh's' and whoops as Hercules politely shook Walt's hand and took his seat. Meg gawped at what she had heard. Greece? This was it. She'd never see him again.

"Adam Pecus. Offers to apprentice Pecus enterprise and a scholarship to UCLA, business and economics"

Belle gasped. UCLA? University of California? Right near Stanford? She wanted to hug him there and then...

"Naveen Prince. Harvard University, Business and law"

"Gaston Reed. Apprentice with our very own Disney High coach, Kida"

"Phillip Rouge. University of Alabama, media and marketing"

"Vanessa Shell. A renowned Disney High artisan and familiar face, graduating with excellent grades"

Ariel shook her head. Clearly Harvard weren't interested in her, after all.

"Eric Shipman. University of Pixar, drama and performing arts"

"Hans South, also apprenticing with our own Kida and Gaston Reed"

The Tremaine twins, Triton sisters, Wasabi and more students continued and then the final two came.

"Elsa Winters. University of Iowa, study of Agriculture"

"Phoebus Victor. Scholarship to Princeton, Sociology"

Esmeralda swallowed, Pocahontas held her hand in support as Phoebus stood and shook the hand of Walt who beamed at the final announcement and of his scholarship.

"We are to be proud of all of our seniors- "Walt began

"Wait, wait!" Phoebus interrupted, both his hands in the air in innocence, he was leant to the microphone very awkwardly and everyone was staring, blinking at him. He gulped uncomfortably and blushed before Walt stood aside and Phoebus shuffled to the right to stand straight

"Sorry... thanks" he adjusted the microphone. A slight feedback occurred and he apologised again before he drew a deep breathe.

"I don't want my scholarship" he declared bluntly with closed eyes. He opened them and saw the disappointed, angry stare of his parents. No one spoke. He continued.

"I don't want my scholarship"

His dad's face grew red. _Probably shouldn't keep repeating that_ , he thought to himself.

"And... here's why" he again, drew breath.

"I don't want to go to university- not yet anyway... I'm just a kid and I don't know much about what I want" his tone was candid, clear and yet casual. He almost shrugged but knew better than to anger his dad more than need be.

"You see... my whole life has been chosen and decided for me, for all of us and yet we get to this stage and suddenly we're on our own. We spent eighteen years asking permission to use the bathroom and now we're expected to choose a certain career? I don't think so"

"He sounds scarily like you" Eugene whispered to Esmeralda. But she didn't hear him. She was looking up Phoebus, her smile growing.

"I know this may sound too deep or whatever but parents- I urge you to just... listen to your kids. We aren't kids long. We know you want what's best but sometimes you just don't know... in fact... you can't possibly understand..."

He wasn't making much sense now. He stopped talking, he was day dreaming. He lifted the microphone from its stand and pulled it closer to his mouth.

"I know I said that I don't know what I want? Well I do... at least... I know one thing. Esmeralda Hugo"

There was a huge gasp from both the students and the audience. Esmeralda's face glowed immediately, shining with happiness. That's all she ever wanted to hear.

"She- she's the only person I could ever possibly want or need. And yeah, sometimes she doesn't shut up about how the Whitehouse is corrupt and she pretends to know everything and she can give me a real headache some nights talking away on the phone about TV shows I don't care about but I love her"

Every single person cooed. An audible 'aww' was felt throughout the field bar a few people and Esmeralda's eyes watered. She stood up and approached him, slowly. Everyone anticipated whether she would kiss him or slap him for being so stupid. She leaned in close to him and the microphone picked up on the words she whispered straight into his ear.

"I love you too" and they shared a wedding-like kiss.

Everyone began to cheer, Eugene and Pocahontas stood up and whooped.

"About time!" Eugene yelled.

Phoebus and Esmeralda smiled at one another, neither of them saw the unhappy faces of his parents. Neither of them cared.

* * *

Seniors folded away from the stage most threw their caps playfully but Walt scorned them for doing so and it ceased. Belle headed for her father in the audience who was feeling a lot better if only a little weak.

"Wonderful, my doe!" he hugged her "A graduate and a scholarship! I'm so proud!"

"Thank you, Papa!" she smiled, spotting Adam a few yards off however, she pulled away with sad eyes.

"Go and speak to him" her father ushered

"What? No, I- "

"Belle, don't live life full of regret" he warned with a soft expression. Belle drew a breath and approached him. He was stood alone, inspecting his scroll.

"Belle!" he jumped, "I- how... how are you? How's your father?"

"He's well" she nodded "How are you?"

Adam hesitated before shrugging, "I'm not bad"

"Congratulations on UCLA, I had no idea- "

"My father applied for me. He says I've got to know my stuff if I ever take over the business"

"Right. sounds... interesting" Belle lied

"Sounds boring as shit" Adam chuckled "but... well... Phoebus got one thing right. Parents don't understand"

"I think Phoebus' parents may be a little pushy" Belle reasoned "I'm not sure they're going to be happy he passed up a scholarship"

"My dad would kill me"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Belle I'm really sorry"

"No, I am!"

"It was me, I was being selfish"

"I shouldn't have called you names that was nasty"

"No, you were upset"

"It's still no excuse"

"Please, let me be sorry"

"No, let me be!"

"Are we seriously arguing over apologising?"

They both chuckled slightly, "I guess we are"

"So, are we OK?" he asked timidly, "I mean... I really am sorry, Belle"

"Sorry?" an unwelcome voice boomed "Been running around causing trouble, Adam?"

"Gaston this is none of your business" Adam grunted

"Hey! I hear you apologising, I assume you've pissed her off. What's he done, Belle?"

"Nothing, he's done nothing wrong" Belle said bluntly

"Somehow, I don't believe that" Gaston said nastily, turning on Adam, "How about this, creep, you leave her the fuck alone? You think she'd want you, here, causing trouble and being rude when she could have literally any other guy out there?"

"Gaston!" Belle cried "You have no idea what you're on about!"

Gaston ignored her. "Look at her" he told him. Adam did. Adam looked at Belle, right in her soft hazel eyes.

"Now tell me this" Gaston continued "do you really deserve her?"

Adam didn't reply. His blue eyes grew animatedly sad masked by the anger on his expression.

"Gaston, stop. This has nothing to do with you!" Belle tried again

"You know what, Adam? Just fuck off home, would you? No one here wants you hanging around. Not even Belle"

Adam squared up to Gaston. For a moment Belle thought he was going to tell him to go away, to leave them alone, she thought he'd punch him, tell Gaston that he loved her just like Phoebus had declared but he didn't. Instead he softened.

"You're right" he shrugged and he turned, walking towards his pick-up truck with a sad look on his face. A look that suggested he had given up trying.

"Why did you do that?" Belle screamed at Gaston, "You know he was being nice! He's gentle!"

"Gentle?" Gaston spat "Please!"

"He is! He's kind and- "

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had feelings for that monster"

"He's no monster, Gaston! You are!"

"You're crazy!" Gaston insisted, "If he thinks he can get anywhere near you again he's got another thing coming" Gaston shoved Belle out of the way and stormed towards his black car.

"Where are you going?" she cried

"To teach that beast a fucking lesson" he said, the shadow of a smirk on his face as his car roared off the curb and followed the pick-up truck that had previously zoomed off.

* * *

 ** _OK HOPEFULLY PART 2 IS UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW DYING TO KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK!_**


	39. Graduation Part2of3

_**Here it is guys! Part 2! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Pocahontas headed off the stage, Esmeralda and Phoebus were alongside her now holding hands. Phoebus had a proud and yet somewhat sheepish expression on his face. Pocahontas supposed he was just happy to be holding her hand, though she dreaded to think the lecture he'd receive from his parents.

"Es, I don't mean to break up the love fest but... "Pocahontas began and Esmeralda nodded understandingly.

She kissed Phoebus' cheek, "Give me one minute"

"Sure" he agreed and he turned to talk to Aladdin and Flynn, who was now actually OK with being called Eugene. In fact, it seemed he was preferring it.

"Eugene, huh?" Aurora Briar walked past "Why?"

"Family name" he shrugged

"Pfft, Eugene" Vanessa Shell also walked past scoffing and laughing

"Ignore her, Eugene. I think it's cool you're starting to be more honest" Phoebus said

"You too, it was about time and all" Eugene said

"Your parents looked pretty mad though" Aladdin commented

Phoebus shrugged "they'll get over it"

...

"What's up?" Esmeralda asked her troubled friend,

"John's here"

"That's great!"

"And so is the other John"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Esmeralda looked around quickly and spotted John Smith. He was pulling his satchel over his head and gathering his jacket onto his body. John Rolfe was on the opposite end of the aisle, he had spotted Pocahontas and Esmeralda and was heading for them.

"What do I do?" Pocahontas asked, "Where do I go from here?"

"I mean... I'm no Grandmother Willow but her age-old advice often works"

"But I don't know what my heart wants" Pocahontas frowned "it feels like there are so many voices ringing in my ear... which is the voice I choose?"

Esmeralda sighed, she knew who was better for her friend, she knew if it were her she'd choose wisely but this was not her decision. Pocahontas had to figure this out for herself.

"Es? John Rolfe's coming! Come on, who do I choose?" Pocahontas ushered

"Pocahontas, this isn't my decision"

"But- "

"Listen with your heart, you will understand" Esmeralda dashed off to re-join Phoebus, Eugene and Aladdin leaving Pocahontas rather frustrated. She was sick of that advice. She didn't know! She had no clue whatsoever!

"Congratulations, Pocahontas!" John Rolfe grinned "You should be so proud. I suppose the question now is, which university?"

Pocahontas didn't have the opportunity to respond, before she knew it she was staring into the face of the next John.

"Pocahontas! Well done! I can't believe I was late but- Oh..." John Smith caught the eye of John Rolfe. "Nice to meet you, John" he held his hand out

"John? Allow me to introduce myself. John" John Rolfe held his hand out too.

"I see" John Smith shook John Rolfe's hand and a clear, valid tension built between the two forcing its way into Pocahontas as well.

"Well... I mean it's great to meet you John. You seem to have been great company to Pocahontas, here, but I'm back now so I suppose it's fair if you left us to rekindle and catch up" John Smith said stiffly, Pocahontas's eyes widened at his formal and forward tone.

John Rolfe chuckled dryly "With all due respect, Pocahontas and I have become rather close. We are good friends and it would be unfair to dispose of me don't you think?"

"It isn't unfair to dispose of the disposable" John Smith said rather harshly "I haven't seen her in months, as a gentleman you ought to step aside for the moment to allow us to talk"

"As a gentleman, as you so rightly put it, I can't allow that. I too have missed her and if you hadn't just left her then maybe we wouldn't have become so close"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious. You cannot leave a girl, move halfway across the world and then return expecting everything to be as it was, expecting her to still be devoted to you"

"But she _is_ devoted to me"

"As devoted to you as you are to your work, I assume?"

"And that means, what?"

"It means, Mr Smith, that it seems you care more about your job than anything"

"Nice try, kid, but you don't know _anything_ about my career. In fact, I gave it all up for her"

"How very noble" John Rolfe retorted sarcastically

"Please! Stop! I've had enough" Pocahontas cried. Her heart was pounding in her ears and the arguing had tears pricking at her eyes. She turned and began to run off. Scared, alone. Esmeralda had been hardly any help. All her friends were happy and she felt lonely as ever. She ran and ran.

John Smith sighed heavily as she ran and he began jogging too.

"Let her go" John Rolfe said very calmly, placing a soft hand on John's chest to halt him.

"Hey! You may not care about her- "

"Don't you _dare_ say I don't care about her!" John Rolfe scolded dominantly.

John Smith slowed, his head tilted as he stared at John Rolfe "You love her" he observed carefully.

John Rolfe didn't say anything. Instead he watched as Pocahontas disappeared around the corner of the school building and ignored the presence of John Smith beside him.

Pocahontas slowed, a small stitch on her stomach. She was round the back of the school now sat on a patch of grass right underneath a huge oak tree.

"Listen with your heart" she heard Esmeralda say. She saw her reflection in the glass window of the empty school building and sighed. She loosened her hair from its formal bun and then undid the top button of her blouse, making herself comfier.

"The past is gone" she told herself thinking hard "you must move on from here"

She hadn't been herself for weeks, since before prom. She had less passion, she had been trampled on. Was it exams? Stress of university? Was it either John? She didn't know but she did know that she hadn't been treating either man very fairly.

"Pocahontas" John Smith looked up as she returned. She was carrying her graduation cap and gown in hand, her long hair was blowing in the wind.

"I'm sorry, I've not treated either of you fairly. You needn't argue, though"

Both men nodded.

"I will not choose between you" she told them "we need to put differences aside"

"I agree" John Rolfe said, "I think we both want what's best for you"

"Definitely"

"And we can work towards that together" John Rolfe said with a glance at John Smith who nodded.

"He's right, I shouldn't have left for so long and expected you to wait here for me like some pet"

"John, no" Pocahontas shook her head "that's OK"

"It's not. I know it isn't. You're young, you have things ahead of you. Great things, too no doubt"

"I think the University of West Virginia has a lot to offer you" John Rolfe told her "It's a wonderful opportunity"

"And what about Oxford?" Pocahontas asked him

John Rolfe considered this, "It's fantastic to be sure! But England is so far away. You'd miss your family so much"

"Yes, I guess you're right" Pocahontas nodded

John Smith sighed, "Well... I agree. You must do what's best and Virginia would certainly be more practical"

There was silence between the three of them for the moment.

"I better be going" John Smith announced awkwardly.

"Will you text me?" Pocahontas asked him hopefully. John Smith nodded without a word before he sauntered off towards his small navy car.

"Are you OK?" John Rolfe asked.

"I suppose so" Pocahontas smiled.

"It's for the best that he's heading off" John Rolfe frowned "he was causing you such distress, having you wait around and confused"

Pocahontas shrugged.

"How about we head to Duke's for some tea?"

"Yes, that sounds good"

* * *

"Shang!" Mulan smiled cheerily up at her tall boyfriend. She tugged at the sides of his robe and grinned.

"This looks so fancy! I can't believe you've graduated!"

"I know" he rubbed the back of his neck "Oh shoot, my dad's coming this way"

Mulan straightened up and smiled politely.

"Hello, Mr Li" she said courteously. Mr Li's jolly face looked down on her with a raised eyebrow. There was no threat, only a quizzical look in his eye.

"Shang, is this the young lady who you took to prom?"

"Yes father"

"And more importantly, she's the genius who helped you win the soccer game?"

"Yes, father"

"Well then! Come here young lady and introduce yourself!" he chuckled with a big, cheesy grin.

Mulan laughed a little and put her hand out to shake, "My name's Mulan Fa"

"Fa? As in 'Fa Zhoo's' daughter?"

"Er- yes, Sir"

"Why! We went to school together! How is he?"

"He's good! I'll let him know you asked after him"

"That's great! Now, are you two up to anything else today?"

Shang shook his head and his father sighed. He pulled some money out of his pocket and stuck it in his son's hand.

"Take her for some food, boy! Now shoo, enjoy!"

The couple walked off, Shang shaking his head, embarrassed.

"Sorry about him... he's been dying to meet you"

"He has?" Mulan giggled

"Since he heard about the soccer game, and then prom... he just gets so invested"

"You saw how my mom reacted when you turned up and asked me to prom... parents just get crazy"

"Tell me about it"

* * *

"Father, please! We have to get to Adam!" Belle flustered to her father who had been sat reading a newspaper in his daughter's absence.

"What? What's wrong, dear girl?" he startled,

"It's Adam! That horrid boy, Gaston is going to hurt him!"

"Gaston? Gaston Reed? I thought he was a nice boy! A jock!"

"No, papa! He's vile and conceited and now violent! We have to help him, _please_ "

"Right away!" her father jumped to his feet and they rushed for his small, chugging car. Belle jumped into the passenger seat. The car engine backfired and then began rolling slowly.

"Oh, _Papa,_ can't It go any faster?"

"I'm sorry, Belle! You know it's a ridiculous old thing"

Belle sighed. Why, today of all days, did the car decide to reach the end of its lifespan?

"I just hope Mrs Potts is home, or Lumiere... or somebody!" Belle worried, "Adam isn't answering his phone! I must warn him! Oh Papa, this is all my fault"

"Now, now! We'll be there soon enough" he assured her but as if on cue, the car's engine backfired once more but this time the wheels grinded to an untold stop and Maurice pressed down hard several times on the pedals but to no avail.

"Oh, Belle I'm so sorry!" he said, "curse this stupid old car!"

"Won't it go?"

Maurice tried the pedals and then hopped out onto the empty street. He opened the hood and peered in, "OH!" he cried, standing straight with a squirt of oil on his face. He folded his arms angrily and kicked at the bonnet, "silly, silly car!" he cried.

Belle rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this. Adam was in trouble.

"Belle, where are you going?" Maurice asked as Belle jumped from the car. Her graduation robe was around her like a black cloak on top of her sky-blue dress.

"I've got to go, Papa, I have to stop Gaston. He's been itching to hurt Adam for years and I think he may finally do it". Belle pushed the hair out of her face before she began to run, headed for Adam's house.

* * *

Graduation passed as students and parents began to return home. Meg hadn't seen Hercules yet, not properly, and he had avoided her gaze when she tried to catch his eye. Esmeralda and Phoebus received a long, angry stare from his parents who got in a cab and headed home without a word to their son. Esmeralda's parents saw the tense situation and invited Phoebus back home to theirs for some lunch.

"I suppose they'll calm down soon" Mala tried, "but until then, we have some chorizo that needs using".

Jasmine gave Aladdin a huge hug and congratulated him on his offers to study math although he made it very clear he wasn't quite interested.

"Sure, I'm good at math but I don't actually enjoy it" he said. He wished people would stop going on about it, frankly. Nevertheless, he accepted her congratulations and kissed her quickly. His mother also gave him a huge hug and then the three of them headed to the mall for some food, Jasmine checked with Rapunzel first of course. Rapunzel stuck to Ariel like glue until she saw Flynn strolling towards her. He looked sheepish and worried about something and for a moment, she thought he was going to cut ties with her.

"Hi, Flynn" she smiled meekly,

"Eugene" he corrected "I know it's not as stylish as 'Flynn' but it's... me"

"Got it" Rapunzel nodded "So, you've graduated!"

"I know, I can't believe it!" he admitted "so how have you been? What's it like staying with Jasmine?"

"Different. The house is so huge and compared to mother so free... I can practically do what I want now"

"You'll get used to that" he said, speaking from experience of such a freelance childhood "but I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I never meant to wrap you up in any trouble"

"That's OK" she said quite plainly. She wasn't actually sure if it _was_ OK. She didn't understand him much anymore.

"I'm working on being more honest" he said, "so I guess I should tell you, _honestly,_ that I'd like to be a better person and that you're to thank for that"

Her eyes widened wanting him to continue.

"My friends are great, don't get me wrong, but when I met you it was like...like- I had to reform or something. You're like this huge ray of sunshine, Rapunzel, I could never let you go. I spent so long living in a blur and now it's so clear..."

"What's clear?"

"I'm where I'm meant to go"

Rapunzel took his outstretched hand in hers and they shared a kiss, "I know what you mean"

"You do?"

"Of course, I do! I think... it could work out between us" she blushed a little,

"Everything's just so different when I see you" he said, and he pulled her in for a strong hug. He buried his head into her neck and held on tightly. It may have been cheesy and maybe she even thought he was exaggerating, but somehow, she had truly changed him. They pulled away, smiling ear to ear.

"And for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider"

* * *

Gaston pulled up outside the huge mansion in Gurgi Manors with a look of smug disgust on his face. Adam's truck had been sloppily parked by the ajar garage door. He cracked his knuckles before jumping from the driver's seat swiftly and pacing up the driveway. He ducked underneath the garage door and then slipped through the door that lead into the mansion's grand kitchen. It seemed the staff were out, all the better for the trouble Gaston was about to cause. The last thing he needed was a witness. Adam had it coming since the day they met, moody and entitled and an all-round loser. It was no wonder Gaston didn't just do this years ago. Sure, Adam would be a decent contender but he was emotionally bruised, he had nothing to fight for.

Gaston walked the marble floors as quietly as he could, looking for a sign of Adam's whereabouts. As he made his way into the hallway he spotted the truck keys tossed on the side along with a graduation cap. He headed up the staircase, the marble floors squeaked occasionally but he kept his cool. He was in charge here, he'd catch Adam off guard and punch him square in the face. And if the loser fought back he'd kick him down.

He kicked open a door to reveal an empty bathroom and then hastened to the next doorway, he kicked it open again to reveal an empty guest room, he went for the next one and then began chuckling dryly.

Adam was sat in his big navy room with a mopey expression. He had 'The Jungle Book' in his hand but it looked like he had been barely reading it. He turned to face Gaston and stood up, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but he didn't sound angry and he didn't look defensive. He looked drained, almost as though he had been crying. His hair was no longer in a neat bun as it had been earlier for graduation, it was loose, hanging around his shoulders and he had taken apart his neat suit from earlier and instead was stood in some untucked, unbuttoned shirt and trousers.

"Go away, Gaston" he rolled his eyes and sat down again. He had lost all energy, all motivation, all will. Mrs Potts hadn't returned to graduation, he would never be worthy of Belle and his parents hadn't even phoned to congratulate him. He was done with everything at this point, in fact, he felt very depressed, as though there was nothing to live for.

Gaston scoffed, his high energy levels and smugness was thriving on Adam's soreness. "Get up, Pecus, face up to me like a man"

Adam just moved some hair from his face and sighed. He stared out of his balcony doors at the street outside, ignoring the school bully stood over him.

"Have it your way" Gaston laughed mercilessly and shoved Adam into the window. Adam, surprisingly, bounced back with surprised eyes.

"Gaston, stop" he said sternly, standing there with no violent tendency in him.

Gaston just laughed again and shoved Adam again, harder. Adam went flying through the glass of his balcony door and landed on the decking. He fell into the railing and then finally onto the wooden flooring. Gaston strode out looking down on Adam with a menacing grin. He kicked at his ribs, "Get up" he told him.

Adam tried to haul himself but he was sure there was glass in his lower back. Besides, he didn't want this. He didn't want to fight. As morbid as it was, he didn't care. Gaston could put him out of his misery if he wanted.

Gaston picked up a large piece of glass that had fallen, Adam's reluctance to fight back was making him even angrier. It made him want to hurt him more, to create a reaction. He lifted the glass dramatically in the air.

"No!" a sweet voice cried from below

Adam lifted his head from the floor.

"Belle?" he breathed

"No, Gaston don't!"

Adam was up in a flash. He grasped Gaston's wrist and then launched the glass from his hand. He practically growled back at him. Seeing Belle stood there, here for him, caring. It gave him the hope he needed, she was his hope.

Belle was completely out of breath, her graduation robe was wallowing around her feet and she continued to run, to get to Adam. She headed for the front door and tried several times but it was locked. She bashed, wondering if anyone was in. Surely at least one member of staff was? Where was everybody? She edged around the house looking for a window, a back door, anything! It was only when she spotted the garage did she mentally slap herself. All that time wasted looking at stupid, windows! She ducked under the door and rushed through the house. She hadn't been in the kitchen there before and struggled navigating her way around each room until she came to the staircase.

Gaston was on top of Adam, punching his face. He threw three blows watching as Adam coughed up blood, he began laughing. Adam jumped up, bruised to the face and blood on his lips, he shoved Gaston tackling him to stand on the balcony edge, threatening to push him straight over but Gaston ducked and got behind him. Adam turned and grabbed the bully's wrist, twisting his arm into an uncomfortable position. Gaston winced and gasped, using his legs to kick at Adam's legs but Adam barely moved.

"Adam!" Belle ran into his bedroom, tiptoeing around the glass and staring out at the scene, "Stop!" she pleaded. Her hair had become loose like his, it had come out as she ran and now some of it stuck to her chapped lips while the rest was windswept. Gaston, on hearing Belle's voice, turned to sneer at her and then whipped round to land another blow but Adam was quick. He grabbed Gaston's fist and then clasped an angry, bruised hand around his throat forcing him to lean backwards over the balcony railing.

"OK, OK, That's enough!" Gaston said quickly, grasping to keep himself upward through struggled breathing, "Don't hurt me!"

Adam stood, angrily staring into Gaston's petrified face.

"Don't hurt me!" Gaston repeated, squealing.

Adam pulled Gaston inwards, "Get out" he whispered hoarsely, through gritted teeth before he threw Gaston aside. Gaston fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air, running a hand through his thick, black hair and seeing to his bruised throat.

"Adam!" Belle rushed for him and fell into his arms. She buried her head into his bare chest, whimpering slightly. He brushed a hand across her face tenderly and smiled through a black eye.

"Belle... you came to help me?" he asked

"Of course, I did!" she grinned but Adam's smile faded and he cried out loudly in a sudden, sharp pain,

"Adam?" Belle asked but then she saw Gaston. He had snuck behind them, grasped at the huge shard of glass from earlier and brutally stabbed Adam straight in the leg.

"Gaston!" Belle shrieked, kicking him over so that he wacked his head and lay unconscious. She felt a surge of guilt before realising that it was Adam who was injured more so. She pulled her graduation robe off and wrapped his leg up, as he lay there in agony she tried her best to tighten the fabric and apply pressure so that he didn't lose too much blood, however, he had already lost plenty and the sight of it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Adam!" she whimpered, tying a knot around the injury and then tightening it,

"Fu- Shit" he cursed, wincing.

"It's fine, it's fine" she said, repeating herself again and again.

"Belle, dear? What's going on?" Mrs Potts stood below with young Chip in her arms, she had a ghostly white tint to her face as she could see the deep, red blood and the pain in Adam's face from the porch.

"Oh, Mrs Potts!" Belle began weeping with relief, " _Please_ , call an ambulance... and the police!" She glanced at Gaston and her brow furrowed. There was no way he was getting out of this easily or innocently.

"Belle?" Adam asked, is that Mrs Potts?" he asked wearily,

"Yes! And she's going to get us some help, OK?"

He nodded. Belle moved up to tuck his hair out of his ears and began buttoning his now bloody shirt back up, "We're together now, everything's going to be fine"

Adam smiled merrily, as if those words had cured his legs and his eye and the glass sticking in his back.

"I love you" he told her and she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his swollen lips.

"Ambulance is on its way love" Mrs Potts called in, "and I've sent for the police to deal with that brute" she walked in and looked disgustingly at Gaston.

The old lady leaned down to Belle, rubbed her back and smiled warmly, "Things will turn out all right in the end, you'll see".

* * *

 ** _SO MANY LYRICS AND MOVIE LINES IN THIS I CRINGED SO MUCH. I used lots of lines and lyrics from Pocahontas 2, Tangled and Beauty and the Beast but I low-key find it fun._**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK._**

 ** _ALSO this chapter with Belle and Adam was SO FUN to write :)_**

 ** _thanks guys xo_**


	40. Graduation Part 3of3

John Rolfe carried two mugs over to the little table in Duke's that he and Pocahontas were sharing.

"There we are" he said as he laid down the teas and then sat opposite her, "drink up!"

"Thanks" she mumbled, staring absently out of the window at the street. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye for fear of crying. She felt like she had to make a choice between the two men and although, realistically, she didn't have to choose anyone and she didn't owe either of them anything, it had become an absolute struggle for her. Her brain felt as though it were pounding with the difficulty to decide.

"Is everything OK?" John Rolfe tilted his head and picked up his tea.

"What?" Pocahontas jolted a little,

"Is everything OK?" he repeated

"Oh- yeah, yeah" she nodded but John didn't look convinced.

"Is it John Smith? He's on your mind, isn't he?"

Pocahontas sighed, "I just feel so torn" she explained "I love you both for different reasons... and now he's gone"

"I love you too" he said warmly, clearly happy to have heard her say those words. She smiled very briefly and then swirled her tea with her index finger. He stared at her for a long moment before sighing.

"But you don't love me like that, do you?" he asked her genuinely.

She looked up, surprised by his honest question. She debated denying it to spare his feelings but suddenly she heard it. Grandmother Willow's voice.

"Listen with your heart, you will understand"

She knew now...

"No, I don't. I love you platonically and I'm sorry John... but I must follow my heart" she stood up slowly, a sympathetic expression on her face. John's eyes were hurt but not shocked. He knew that from the moment John Smith returned her allegiances lay with him and equally, she had never given John Rolfe a false pretence. He was under his own allusions.

"I know" he nodded, forcing a sad smile. He took her hand and very gently kissed her palm. He paused, glancing at her open hand before he looked away, distressed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" he tried but Pocahontas wasn't convinced.

"John?"

"It's just… I know where he is"

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's headed back to the airport"

"To London?" Pocahontas cried, "He can't be!"

"When you left us… the tickets fell out of his jacket- I didn't want to tell you but… you're obviously perfect for each other"

Pocahontas' eyes widened and then closed again, a tear fell for John Rolfe who was so clearly heartbroken and still had done the right thing.

"John, I- "

"Don't thank me" he shook his head, "but go, before it's too late"

* * *

"Pick anything you like, girls. We're celebrating!" Mrs Winters said happily, tucking her chair in.

"We've never been prouder of our little snowflake!" Mr Winters smiled and he planted a loving kiss on his eldest daughter's head.

"I can't quite believe it either" Elsa sighed with a small smile, "and now onto bigger and better things!"

"Everything looks so tasty! I can't decide!" Anna pulled the menu up to her face and licked her lips.

"Well, while you decide I'm going to head to the bathroom" Elsa said, and she gracefully left the table in haste for the ladies' room. She shoved the swinging door open to enter but jumped backwards at a sudden outcry.

"OUCH!" a squeal emerged and Elsa realised she had clumsily opened the door on some poor girl's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elsa headed through to the room and checked for injury. The girl stood, clutching her forehead. She wasn't crying or bleeding but was wincing a little. She had very dark hair that ringleted down her back, dark skin and chocolate button eyes.

"Are you OK?" Elsa asked. The girl removed her hands and chuckled slightly, automatically relaxing Elsa.

"It's fine I was just a little shocked" she said with a smile "Oh hey! Did you graduate toady?"

Elsa looked down at her graduation robes and nodded, "Yes! Did you?"

"Oh no! I'm only a sophomore, but I knew I recognised you! You're that girl who punched Hans South!"

Elsa laughed nervously and blushed, "Wow... word really gets around, huh?"

"I'm Elena, and you are?"

"Elsa" Elsa smiled, suddenly enticed by just how beautiful the girl was, a surge of butterflies appeared in her stomach and she suddenly felt tempted to catch them in a net, lock them up and pretend she never felt them...

"Well I better go" she said quickly "you know... too... pee"

Elena chuckled, "Sure! Nice meeting you, Elsa!"

* * *

Pocahontas kissed John Rolfe on the cheek before flying out of Duke's and headed down the road glancing up and down the road. Where were cabs when you needed one?

"Pocahontas!" Esmeralda grabbed her best friend playfully by the waist and began laughing from behind her,

"Es! Phoebus!" Pocahontas' face glowed up, "I have to get to the airport"

"The airport? Why?" Phoebus asked

"John, he's leaving. He's going back to London!"

"Rolfe?"

"Smith!"

"Smith!? But he can't!" Esmeralda pouted, "come on! Phoebus Is parked just up here!"

"Guess I'm driving" Phoebus said, starting a slow jog up the road after the girls.

* * *

Cindy and Aurora were still hanging around, exhausted from their year, exhausted from chatting for so long. They were lingering still, draped over their chairs on stage as the last few people left and as people had begun to clear up the audience chairs and what was last of the buffet.

"So, what now?"

Cindy chuckled, "what do you mean? We could head to Duke's"

Aurora shook her head, "No! I mean, you and Charles!"

Cinderella blushed at the sound of his name, the mere thought of him made her want to cough up butterflies.

"He's asked me on a date... said we can hang out over summer"

"And your stepmother?" Aurora raised a cautious eyebrow,

"Isn't happy about my acceptance to college"

"Cindy... you know you're always welcome with me this Summer"

"Aurora I could never- "

"Now, don't start all that! You've been a true friend to me this year, Cindy! I... I never did make friends with girls all that easily" she confessed "now I finally have one! And it's you! You're just the sweetest, most caring person I know!"

"Oh, Aurora! I could say all the same!" Cindy teared up "I've never known kindness reciprocated so much!"

The two girls fell into a cheesy hug of tears before Aurora wiped a tear and asked, "So you'll stay this Summer?"

"I'd love too!"

* * *

Meg skulked back through the park on her way home, it was empty considering the peak time of day. She lingered by the water, staring unaware into the water, confused and lonely. She knew she should have spoken to Hercules and yet... she felt worthless.

"Meg"

Meg blinked. She hesitated and held her breath. It couldn't be him, could it?

She turned with a heavy heart, but her shoulders dropped soon enough and she sneered, "Go away, Hades"

"Now, that's not polite is it?" he approached her, "I'm only here to say congratulations!"

"Then say it" Meg told him bluntly,

His face contorted a little, "congratulations" he uttered.

"Meg attempted to push past but he stepped, blocking her way.

"Move out of my way" Meg said, not a hint of questioning in her voice.

"That bitch, Jane may have saved your sorry little butt but that doesn't bother me. I'm leaving Disney"

Meg scoffed, "well thank god"

"No, Meg" he smirked "I'm leaving Disney, but you? You'll be here forever. You'll never amount to much and... trust me, the way you are? You'll never form a serious relationship ever"

Meg was taken aback... he had never been so verbal, so stinging. His words were usually tainted with sarcasm and smugness, but this was sharp, honest. He meant every word... and Meg knew it to be true. She was a social mess, emotionally unavailable and cold.

"Now, just for old times' sake-"Hades continued, he grabbed at her waist. Meg expected an unwanted kiss, him to cop a feel but before she knew it he had flung her tiny body backwards and she landed in the river, the current pulling at her.

"See ya" he said with a salute, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and wondering away casually.

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!" she called, being swamped with current and attempting to breathe throughout mouthfuls of dirty, gushing water.

* * *

Hercules watched Meg leave, frowning as she headed off through the park.

"Hey man, what happened with you two?" Flynn asked the sad Hercules,

"Yeah! You used to be all over each other!" Rapunzel said,

"We- we had an argument. It's complicated" Hercules shrugged,

"Dude, its graduation! You're never gonna see her again! It's now or never!" Flynn said, giving Hercules a small nudge.

Hercules considered for a moment, "I guess you're right" he said but still wasn't convinced

"I know I'm right!" Flynn said, stop moping and go get her!"

Hercules, with an encouraging nod and nudge from Flynn and Rapunzel, walked slowly in the same direction as Meg. He couldn't quite see her yet through the winding central park but knew he'd find her sooner or later... she was lazy and would stop at a bench soon. As he approached the river bend he heard the gushing where the water heightened and quickened, but through the trees his worst fears came to life. Meg was there, sure, but Hades was embracing her. Hercules felt a rush of emotion, anger filled with jealousy and finally- heartbreak. He went to turn back but a huge motion was made through the leaves and he saw as Hades reached and plunged Meg to danger. That asshole! Hercules ran, first for Hades.

"Hey!" he called, a huge wave of anger took him over and he jumped atop his ex-teacher,

"Get off!" Hades cried but Hercules landed a hard punch on the man's left cheek, "That's for Meg!" he screamed. Before Hades could retaliate Hercules jumped athletically to his feet and raced for the river side where Meg was animatedly holding onto an attached branch.

"Wonder Boy!" her face glowed with excitement at seeing him but suddenly faded again when she remembered her current situation, "do you think you could give me a hand?"

"I'll give you two" he chuckled, and he reached over, he offered both hands, but Meg wasn't budging,

"Come on, Meg, one at a time!"

"I can't" she said, trying to let go but scaring, "it's too strong I'll just float away!"

"No, you won't, Meg!" he assured her "I'll get you!"

"But what if you don't?"

"I'll float away with you... now, let go"

Meg closed her eyes and gulped before she trusted the boy she loved and let go. The moment she did a huge crash of waves hit at her torso prepared to send her flying down the river, but Hercules was right. His huge hand had seized hers before she had time to panic and he had strongly pulled her right into the river bed, lifting her to safety effortlessly and allowing her to catch her breath.

"Wow... wonder... boy" she said through breathes.

"Yes, very good Wonder Boy" Hades sneered, standing and having watched the whole affair. Blood was dripping down his face from Hercules' blow and he looked unhappier than either students had ever seen him.

"Enough is enough, Hades" Meg stood up, dripping wet and angry "now fuck off out of here unless you want another punch"

"I'm scared" he scoffed, but Meg wasn't. She ran in a sopping fury, kicking him straight in between the legs and leaving him to pathetically fall to his knees.

"Let's get outta here" she gingerly took Hercules' hand, "I'm hungry"

"Wow, Wonder Girl!" he chuckled, as they left the injured, grey man and the park.

* * *

"International flights, it's Terminal 2!" Esmeralda yelled in the front,

"No! International flights are Terminal 3!" Phoebus argued, "you've got it all wrong" he spiralled around the airport, sandwiched by buggies and cars and even a few huge trucks

"Guys, no offence, but I haven't time for this!" Pocahontas tried from the back seat but her friends weren't listening.

"I saw a sign and it said terminal 2!" Esmeralda said "when am I ever wrong?"

"You seriously want me to answer that?" Phoebus smirked

"Don't you fucking dare"

"Guys" Pocahontas tried

"Now head towards 2" Esmeralda said defiantly

"I'm going for 3" Phoebus took a sharp left

"2!"

"3!"

"2!"

"3!"

"GUYS!"

"2!"

"3!"

"2!"

"3!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" the couple yelled simultaneously

"It's terminal 4!" Pocahontas pointed at a huge sign in front of them all reading quite clearly, "For International Flights: Terminal 4"

Esmeralda shrugged and looked out of her window while Phoebus cleared his throat and revved the engine. Pocahontas just breathed, remembering all the calming techniques Grandmother Willow had taught her but it wasn't working for once. Every airplane that passed she gulped, she hoped he wasn't gone just yet.

* * *

Belle sat, for what felt like hours, with Mrs Potts and her darling son, Chip, while doctors saw to Adam's injuries. Her father had taken the old car to the garage and was now on his way over on the bus.

"Oh, Mrs Potts they've been an awful long time" Belle shook her leg, agitated and energetic.

"Now, dear, they're just cleaning him up good as new! Don't you fret"

"Mama, Mama, I'm bored" Chip whined,

"Now Chip, Adam won't be long. Have a little more sympathy"

Chip huffed and puffed a little before folding his arms in frustration.

The door swung open and Belle's podgy little father entered the room, scanning it steadily for a while before he spotted her, "Belle!"

"Papa!" Belle stood and hugged her father before she drew him to the side and introduced to Mrs Potts and Chip.

"Why! Mrs- Mrs Potts! Lovely to meet you" her father fell on his words and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, likewise! Belle's father! I can see where she gets her good looks from!" Mrs Potts said awkwardly, "I mean, not that's she's manly by any means!"

Maurice chuckled, "That's very kind but I'm afraid she's all her mother's!"

Belle looked between them, noting the obvious blush in their cheeks and chuckled. At that moment, Adam appeared with a bandage around his hand and his bloody shirt was still undone, revealing bandaging on his torso. Despite this, he looked better, happy even, and was headed towards them contently.

"You waited?" he looked straight at Belle,

"We waited" she grinned, and his attention turned. He gave each of them a quick hug, including a kiss on the cheek for Mrs Potts before he swooped Chip into his arms playfully.

"You look bored" he laughed and Chip shrieked with laughter. Belle almost stopped in her tracks, she had never seen Adam so childlike.

"Let's get out of this place, shall we?" Mrs Potts suggested and the five of them headed for the exit. Chip wriggled in Adam's arms and Adam winced slightly at his injuries.

"Oh, maybe we'll play a bit later huh, Chip?" he said, putting him down.

Chip glanced at all the bandages and gulped, "are you in a lot of pain?" he whispered frightfully.

Adam noted the worry on the little boys face before he smiling broadly, "Only a little".

Chip nodded happily, convinced "good!"

Belle slowed, letting her father and Mrs Potts walk ahead, Chip holding his mothers hand, and Adam lingered too. Suddenly she felt a wetness on her cheek but it wasn't tears… the bluebird sky had turned grey in an instant and it began to rain down heavily. The summer day was interrupted and yet, she didn't move.

"Adam…" she started, but for once was inarticulate.

He moved the strand of hair from her face and leaned in, "you don't have to say anything" he assured her, and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Pocahontas jumped from the car as they slowed at Terminal 4, "thanks guys!" she waved. The sky had turned grey suddenly and people were hurrying inside the airport or putting up their umbrellas.

"Wait a damn minute! Do you think I'm missing this?" Esmeralda said, jumping from the passenger seat.

"What about me?" Phoebus called, annoyed.

"Wait here!" Esmeralda said, "do you know how expensive airport parking is?"

Phoebus huffed but did as he was told as the dark haired friends slipped into the crowded terminal.

"I can't see him" Pocahontas said frantically,

"of course, you can't see him, it's an airport! It's packed!"

They both began scanning screens looking for British flights, Scotland, Ireland- AHA! London!

"Come on! This way!" Esmeralda dragged Pocahontas' wrist towards in the right direction and they hastened through tourists and alike to get there as quickly as they could. They got as far as they could before they paused, stunted and looked at one another.

"And just how do we plan to get through security?" Esmeralda raised an eyebrow, "this is all very well in the movies!"

Pocahontas groaned, "ugh, you're right! This is hopeless!". Esmeralda sighed, a little defeated for once. She had no idea what to suggest, or how to help. She looked around as if a solution would pop into thin air- wait.

"Stay here" she told her friend firmly, and she stalked towards a help desk where a familiar face was standing in queue.

"Esmeralda?" Hades face grimaced, he had a bruised nose and looked as though he'd just been in a nasty fight, "what are you doing here?" he sneered

"Oh, just catching a friend before their flight" she said innocently staring him straight in the eye, sussing out just what she knew to be true.

"What are you staring at?" he asked,

"Oh nothing… just… working something out. So, where you headed?"

"Away" he said bluntly, "out of Disney for good"

The checkout lady called next and Gray stepped forward.

"Ticket to France please" he said,

"France? Now that's fancy" Esmeralda smiled and he just ignored her.

"Hey, Gray?" she asked as the lady tapped away on her computer, "any chance of a ticket for me, too?"

"No" Gray didn't even look at her

"Any old ticket, just a cheap one" Esmeralda asked again, sweetly

"No" he repeated

"But what if the authorities found out about you and Meg?"

His head swung right round and his eyes burned her, "you better be taking the piss" he said through bared teeth.

She shook her head, still smiling sweetly.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I just need to get through there" she pointed to security.

"Another ticket please" he asked the woman as his eye twitched, annoyed.

"Sure! Where too?" she chirped

"Anywhere cheap"

She gulped at his tone before tapping even more and she handed him two tickets.

"One ticket to Lithuania, one to France. Have a safe flight!"

"Don't tell me what to do" he spat before leaving the queue. He handed the ticket hesitantly to Esmeralda who thanked him and skipped away.

"One ticket to Lithuania" she ran back to Pocahontas and shoved the ticket into her hands, "Now go!"

"Wait, how did you get this?" Pocahontas' face beamed,

Esmeralda shrugged, "Psychic eye"

* * *

Pocahontas headed through security and followed the airport round to where John Smith's flight would be leaving, she pushed past people carrying Burger King bags and glided around huge suitcases, men in suits, kids in prams.

Please don't let it be too late, she thought as she saw a huge screen, "Now Boarding: London". She came to a halt watching as everyone piled on but John was no where to be seen. The steward readied to close the doors as the final passenger went on through.

"No, wait!" she cried,

"Is this your flight?" he asked

"Yes! I mean, no! But- "

He raised an eyebrow.

"The man I love is on that plane!"

"Likely story! Do you know how many times I've heard that one?"

Pocahontas shook her head, "No! I mean it! You don't understand!"

"Hey, Duchess, get a load of this" the steward nudged the lady beside him "the man she loves is on that plane"

The woman called Duchess began giggling shyly, "Oh Thomas! If we had a dime for every time we heard that one!"

"I'm telling the truth! John! John Smith! Please, you have to tell him!"

"If this isn't your flight, I suggest you get out of here before we call security. As it happens, the plane is about to leave"

Pocahontas stood, defeated and passionate.

"But- "

"Don't even think about it" Duchess shook her head, "we won't hesitate. Please leave"

Pocahontas stared out the window and watched as the plane began a slow, steady pace down its runway, taking John Smith with it.

* * *

Tiana sat in her room. Sure, she got Harvard. Sure, her mother was proud. She had everything she wanted. And yet, the words on the page were blurred. She wiped a tear away and sniffed. What could possibly be wrong? Technically speaking her five-year plan was underway.

Naveen.

Naveen was wrong.

He would be at Harvard too, Charlotte saw that as a good thing and said they would see each other 'like all the time', but Tiana knew how large campus was, how many gorgeous girls were there… he hadn't spoken to her at graduation either. She feared the entire thing was over before it had begun. She looked out of her rainy window and sighed, typical pathetic fallacy, she thought.

Her phone buzzed and she looked, her heart skipped a beat, a text from Naveen!

"Want to go to the movies? 😊" it read. It wasn't much, but it was something.

She jumped from her bed and stretched happily, a huge grin on her face. Who knew what the future held? Who cared?

* * *

Pocahontas backed through the airport shopping and passed back through security where an impatient Esmeralda was waiting for her, exactly where she'd left her.

"What happened? Did you see him? Is he going to stay?"

"He wasn't there, Es" Pocahontas said "his planes gone"

"What? That can't be!"

Pocahontas allowed the lump in her throat to jolt forward and she began a low weep. Esmeralda pulled her friend into an embrace and they stood like that for a good ten minutes.

"I just feel so stupid" Pocahontas admitted, "why didn't I just tell him I loved him when I could?"

"Pocahontas- "

"I mean seriously, Es, you're always being impulsive! I wish I were more like you"

"But Pocahontas- "

"And now he's gone! The only guy I truly loved!"

"Pocahontas!" Esmeralda pulled from the hug and grinned.

"What? What Is it?" Pocahontas wiped the tears from her streaked face.

Esmeralda didn't say anything she just grinned, watching as John Smith approached from behind them with a determined look in his eye.

"Pocahontas" he said in a husked voice, "you're the only girl I ever truly loved, too"

Pocahontas' cat eyes widened at his voice and she turned to face him. In a movie they'd kiss, but instead a loud sob escaped her mouth and she began to cry even more. He immediately dropped his duffle bag to the floor and pulled her into a huge hug.

Esmeralda began to giggle and almost dance there and then, stood in the airport wigging her hips, "I knew it! I knew it" she sang, "LOVE PREVAILS!"

John and Pocahontas looked up and giggled, before he titled her chin upward.

"I can't believe you came after me" he smiled,

"I can't believe you came back for me"

"KISS FOR GOD SAKE!" Esmeralda cried.

"Oh, yes! Kiss her!" several passer bys had stopped and were watching. Pocahontas giggled even more, but John, serious as can be, took her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss. Applause erupted around them from other travellers and even staff.

"I do love a happy ending!" Esmeralda smiled.

* * *

Ariel and her sisters were down in their basement. For the first time in what felt like years they were finally all together, but Ariel knew the novelty would wear off soon, especially as Andrina was already winding Attina up. However, as the rain hit the ground hard outside, Adella had insisted they all watch her new favourite film "The Notebook", she couldn't quite believe none of her other sisters had seen it.

"That's because we aren't obsessed with that mush" Adella had muttered and Arista giggled, however, the seven of them were fixated. Usually a movie night consisted of popcorn and giggling and phone checking, but every single sister sat, gawping at the love of Ally and Noah… that, and Ryan Gosling shirtless.

Suddenly the rain was heard from outside, louder than ever and even thunder struck causing them all to jump slightly.

"How can a day change so dramatically?" Ariel asked but her six sisters shushed her to hear Rachel McAdam's speech. They continued to watch as lightning struck outside and the movie wore on.

"It's nearly over- Oh this is the best bit!" Adella gushed but as she did, the TV turned black and the room dimmed.

"Who did that?" she shouted, "who turned it off?"

"Not me" Adella shrugged,

"I swear it wasn't me" Aquata said,

"The powers out" Attina observed, flicking the light switch "the storm must have cut it off"

"Well how does It end?" Arista huffed "we gotta know!"

"You'll have to wait!" Adella said and the girls began to argue.

Ariel sat quietly. She wasn't quite sure how it ended but she could guess. If Noah and Ally were truly meant to be, just like she and Eric, then she was sure everyone lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

 ** _HI EVERYONE. SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. I FEEL LIKE MY ENDING IS WEAK BUT THIS IS THE BEST I GOT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! BUT ENJOY! SORRY I HAVEN'T PROOF READ_**

 ** _THANKS FOR STICKING AROUnd_**


End file.
